isolation (Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: Il ne peut pas quitter la chambre. Sa chambre. Et tout est de la faute de l'Ordre. Confiné dans un petit espace avec pour seule compagnie la Sang-de-Bourbe, quelque chose va se perdre. Peut-être sa santé mentale. Peut-être pas. "Ici" cracha-t-elle. "Maintenant ton sang est aussi sale que le mien!"
1. Havre

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Résumé:

Ron et Harry sont partie à la chasse aux d'horcruxes. Hermione a été laissée à Poudlard pour aider l'Ordre et pour le rendre plus sûr pour les autres étudiants.

Snape oblige Draco à rester à Poudlard pour sa propre protection, mais il ne peut pas quitter la pièce ; La chambre de Hermione ; qui est la seule étudiante à qui cette information a été confiée, donc elle et Malfoy partagent le même espace, et Draco tente d'éviter la folie, car il devient de plus en plus isolé et en proie aux doutes avec seulement la Sang-de-Bourbe pour compagnie, voyons que cela va donner ...

Contenu et thèmes mûrs, et langage explicite.

ISOLATION

Chapitre 1: Haven.

Les gens disaient souvent qu'en période de turbulence, vous appreniez à apprécier les petites choses. Des notions poétiques et fantaisistes comme les couchers de soleil, le son des oiseaux et les couleurs variées des fleurs délicates.

Eh bien, Hermione pouvait en toute sincérité dire à ces gens que c'était des menteurs.

Conneries. Conneries. Conneries.

Les couchers de soleil étaient à peu près les mêmes tous les jours, les oiseaux hurlants étaient en fait très ennuyeux et lui donnaient mal à la tête, et elle se fichait complètement des teintes et des nuances de fleurs. Elle étaient toutes mortes de toute façon, toutes fanées dans des formes laides et ratatinées. Surtout quand l'hiver commençait à étrangler la vie, progressivement.

Non, croire que, quand les temps étaient mauvais, qu'ils l'étaient vraiment, cela allait vous distraire de tout le le reste était hors de propos et déformé, assombri par la gravité des ténèbres.

Hermione avait remarqué que même ses cours avaient perdu attraits, et le pire était que tout le monde semblait ressentir la même chose.

Les étudiants de Poudlard se noyaient dans la mélancolie .

Eh bien, ceux qui avaient été autorisés à revenir.

Elle a travaillé ici, avec un peu plus du quart du nombre habituel d'élèves et ils avaient tous peur, se déplaçant dans les couloirs solitaires avec des visages sombres et des paroles murmurés. Mais les cours étaient toujours assuré, de même que les matchs de Quidditch et d'autres événements, même si il était évident que la plupart des étudiants avaient perdu la volonté de compétitionner, de socialiser et même d'apprendre.

McGonagall faisait de son mieux pour garder les choses cohérentes et familières, mais c'était inutile. Poudlard était maintenant une pseudo-école ; juste une coquille avec de vieux murs ou les gens se pensaient autrefois en sécurité. Mais, bien sûr, ça aussi c'était des conneries.

C'était le 1er octobre, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione n'était retournée à l'école que depuis quelques semaines, cela lui semblait plus long. Ça signifiait également que Dumbledore était mort depuis exactement cinq mois.

Non, Poudlard n'était définitivement pas en sécurité et tout le monde le savait. Les Mangemorts avaient violé leur école, tout cela à cause de ce trou du cul de Draco Malfoy, puis Snape avait assassiné l'homme le plus brillant qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Voldemort était de retour. Et bien, il était de retour depuis quelques années maintenant, mais la réalité de son retour devenait de plus en plus forte et menaçante chaque jour qui passait. Elle était pétrifiée, vraiment.

Peut importe les stéréotypes qui venaient avec ses couleurs de Gryffondor, il était parfois rationnel d'avoir peur.

Cela n'a certainement pas aidé que ses deux supposés meilleurs amis l'aient laissée ici toute seule.

Et Oui, Harry et Ron se promenaient actuellement dans tout le pays à la recherche d'Horcruxes. Sans elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait le raisonnement dans cette décision, mais c'était la suggestion de Lupin. Elle aimait beaucoup ses amis, mais si elle avait raison, Harry souffrait probablement de dépression mentale toutes les heures et Ron trébuchait probablement sur ses pieds.

Elle savait que cela n'avait pas été leur décision, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des ressentiment qui s'était enfoncé dans son cerveau. Au moins ils étaient ensemble.

Elle avait été laissée ici pour aider McGonagall à transformer Poudlard en un refuge. Un endroit sûr. Il y avait quelques autres membres de l'Ordre ici, tels que Seamus et Dean, et Ginny qui aidaient avec le reste des professeurs. La plus jeune des Weasley était assez gentille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à combler le vide que les garçons avaient laissé. La plupart du temps, Hermione se sentait significativement seule.

Bien sûr, on lui avait donné le titre de préfète en chef, peut-être pour qu'elle dispose de sa propre chambre pour aider à la réalisation des projets de l'Ordre. Ou peut-être était-ce pour qu'elle puisse avoir la liberté de s'enfermer la nuit dans la bibliothèque avec l'espoir d'aider la cause. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la fameuse meilleure amie de Harry Potter et qu'elle était supposée fournir un symbole d'espoir aux âmes effrayés qui hantaient Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était heureuse de pouvoir aider, mais elle aurait préféré rester avec Ron et Harry.

Michael Corner était préfet en chef, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il avait été choisi. C'était probablement juste parce qu'il avait été préfet et membre de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais elle doutait qu'il servait beaucoup l'Ordre.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui socialiser ou même tenter de converser avec n'importe quel autres élèves, mais la seule personne avec qui elle s'était vraiment entretenue ces jours-ci était McGonagall. Elle était trop occupée… trop plongée dans son désespoir pour ça.

Son dortoir de préfet en chef se sentait vide. Creux.

Situé près de la tour Gryffondor, il y avait sa chambre à coucher, une petite kitchenette, un petit espace de vie, la salle de bain et une autre chambre. La chambre que Harry aurait probablement occupée s'il avait été ici. Corner avait son propre dortoir près de la tour de Serdaigle et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Si elle voulait être en colère et inquiète à propos de l'état du monde, elle ne voulait que personne d'autre que Harry et Ron soit au courant.

Mais, comme elle l'avait noté à maintes reprises, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils lui envoyaient une lettre tous les quinze jours, en prenant soin de ne plus chouetter au cas où ils avertiraient Voldemort de leur chasse au Horcruxe.

Donc oui, les choses étaient mauvaises. Remarquablement mauvais.

Si mal que les mots devant elle glissaient sur son cerveau et lui échappaient. Il était à peine minuit quand elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour retrouner à ses recherches sur Horcruxes, l'impulsion dû à ses insomnies régulières .

Il était facilement deux heures du matin maintenant. L'endroit était visiblement vide et seule la faible lueur de son Lumos laissait présager de la vie entre les labyrinthes d'étagères. Elle frotta ses yeux privés de sommeil et essaya de se concentrer sur les lettres et les formes floues, mais c'était difficile.

"D'accord", marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, traînant son doigt sous la phrase pour tenir son regard. Le premier sorcier connu à avoir créé un Horcruxe était Herpo le Foul, et ils ne pouvait être que ...

bordel ...

Elle avait déjà lu cette phrase deux fois.

.

.

"Tu es fou" cracha-t-il durement, s'arrêtant net. "Je ne sais pas laquelle de tes saltés de potions tu as bu , mais il est impossible que je retourne là-bas."

"Et je suppose que tu a une meilleure idée?" Snape se mouva lentement pour faire face à son compagnon, regardant le jeune homme avec impatience.

"As-tu oublié ce que nous avons fait là-bas?" interrogea-t-il, levant sa main tremblante de fureur pour indiquer l'école faiblement éclairée. "Je serai tué sur le champs bordel, si je met un pied dans cet endroit!"

"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces arguments, Draco," ricana l'ex-professeur en attrapant le dos du col du jeune sorcier. "J'ai fait le vœu de te protéger et c'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité-

"Lâche-moi !" siffla-t-il, luttant contre la poigne ferme alors que Snape se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Il essaya de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de dégager sa main de sa robe, mais c'était inutile. "Espèce de traître au sang !"

Snape stoppa ses longues enjambées et ajusta sa prise sur les vêtements de Draco pour rapprocher leur visage. Cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, mais Malfoy se sentait soudain très inquiet du regard dangereux du sorcier, mais il ne recula pas. C'était un traître au sang de fait.

Snape et lui-même se cachaient depuis quelques mois après les… événements survenus dans la tour d'astronomie.

Draco n'était pas stupide. Il savait que son échec aurait des conséquences, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginer leur ampleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait mort.

Il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses parents depuis et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur était arrivé. Il venait à peine de quitter une cabane des Shetland, avec pour seul compagnon, un homme graisseux et étrange qui l'envoyait à la mort, actuellement. Il y avait un prix sur sa tête. Les deux côtés voulaient sa mort. Il était dans la merde.

Et puis Snape lui avait dit qu'il était un espion ; qu'il les avait tous trahis et qu'il était l'un d'entre eux. Draco avait vomi les restes à peine digérés qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer ce jour-là et avait passé le reste de la soirée à tenter de s'échapper de leur cachette écossaise.

Mais où serait-il allé?

Sans le fait que Voldemort le voulait Avada, immédiatement, il aurait dénoncé cette révélation pour un gain personnel. Mais il n'avait plus sa place chez les Mangemorts, ce qui le laissait passablement bloqué ; contraint de suivre le traître au sang qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le protéger.

Putain de merde.

Et maintenant, il l'amenait à Poudlard.

Il avait essayé de poser des questions sur l'étendue de l'implication de Snape dans l'Ordre, mais le drôle d'imbécile avait dit le strict minimum. Draco s'était demandé si la folie avait finalement rattrapé le vieil homme; que le concept d'espionnage n'était que les divagations hystériques d'un homme à moitié fou. Il avait assassiné Dumbledore après tout. Mais alors, pourquoi l'emmènerait-il à Poudlard s'il n'avait aucun contact avec McGonagall et l'Ordre?

Toutes les questions et l'angoisse battaient contre sa tempe et résonnaient en lui avec des rappels assourdissant dans ses oreilles. Mais il n'avait eu aucune réponses. Pas de promesses. Rien. juste attendre et mijotais dans les limbes de la souffrance en se demandant quand tout était devenu si merdique.

Cinq mois passés dans un hangar branlant sur une île désolée des Shetland, avec seulement les troupeaux de moutons pour trancher le silence, l'avaient laissé plus qu'un peu… tendu. Bien sûr, avoir le sorcier le plus puissant sur Terre à la recherche de votre cadavre n'avait pas aidé.

Quelle semaine de merde. Mois de merde. Année de merde.

"J'essaie de te protéger, Draco", rétorqua le sinistre homme, resserrant sa prise sur la robe de Draco. "C'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité-

"Je ne serai pas en sécurité ici", gronda le blond en retroussant les lèvres avec dégoût. "Je suis leur putain d'ennemi -

"Tu est un ennemi des deux côtés maintenant," souligna Snape, continuant ses pas vers Poudlard et tirant l'héritier Malfoy avec lui. "Mais ce côté est le moins susceptible de te tuer. Le professeur McGonagall a déjà accepté cela."

"Stupide vache", aboya Draco, ce qui lui valut un étouffement. "Alors je dois confier ma sécurité à cette sorcière folle ?"

"Tu n'as pas le choix."

Ses protestations ont cessé.

Elle frissonna.

L'automne était arrivé trop vite dans le château et elle avait oublié le froid sur sa nuque. Son souffle quitta sa bouche dans des brumes soyeuses et elle plaça le tissu de son pull entre ses poings pour calfeuter du froid.

Hermione sauta de son siège quand elle entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, suivie d'un pas traînant. Elle attrapa sa baguette, mettant fin silencieusement au charme Lumos et écouta avec attention les pas lourds contre le plancher. Elle fit sa respiration aussi silencieusement que possible, réussissant à se lever de son siège sans faire le moindre bruit.

Elle franchit les brèches des bibliothèques, cherchant un aperçu de quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Toutes les ombres se mêlèrent dans une masse presque noire, alors elle se concentra sur les sons. Qui que ce soit il se traînait encore près de la porte mais se dirigeait lentement vers la bibliothèque. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette.

"Miss Granger ?" une voix familière appela et elle relâcha ses épaules. "Êtes-vous ici?"

"Lumos", la sorcière soupira, ses pieds suivant le ton amical. "Je suis là, professeur Slughorn."

"Oh, vous êtes là", l'homme nerveux sourit quand elle apparut. "Vous savez, on vous a cherché partout. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas être dehors aussi tard, même si vous êtes préfèt en chef."

"Tout va bien ?" questionna-t-elle, ignorant son commentaire.

"Le professeur McGonagall aimerait parler avec vous", déclara-t-il simplement en s'éloignant de la bibliothèque. "Elle est dans son bureau."

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Pourquoi McGonagall aurait-elle besoin d'elle à deux heures du matin?

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui se passe, Mlle Granger," admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je suis sûr que tout va bien, sinon nous aurions été informés."

"Je suppose que oui", elle acquiesça distraitement, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Cela me semble un peu étrange."

"Dans des moments comme ceux-là, Miss Granger," soupira-t-il, et elle pouvait entendre à quel point l'homme était fatigué. Ils étaient tous si fatigués. "Je suis surpris que vous puissiez encore trouver quelque chose d'étrange."

"Bon point."

"Je vais vous accompagner au bureau", lui dit-il, sa voix tremblant de fatigue. "Voulez-vous que j'attende dehors pour vous accompagner dans votre chambre en toute sécurité?"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire", rejeta-t-elle avec un petit signe de la tête. "Ma chambre n'est qu'à quelques pas du bureau de McGonagall. En plus, vous avez l'air très fatigué, Monsieur."

"J'ai été réveillé assez soudainement", avoua-t-il, étouffant un bâillement dans sa manche. "Mais alors, Vous lisiez dans la bibliothèque. Est-ce que vous dormez bien, Mlle Granger?"

"Assez bien", mentit-elle.

"Puis-je vous recommander une Potion de sommeil sans rêve ?" suggéra-t-il en lui donnant un regard significatif. "Je pourrais en préparer pour demain?"

"Non, merci", elle lui offrit un faible sourire. "J'ai des somnifères Moldus que je peux prendre si j'en ai vraiment besoin, mais ça va, Professeur. Vraiment."

"Si vous le dites, Melle Granger," céda-t-il, s'arrêtant alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte du passage qui la mènerait au bureau de McGonagall. "Je vous laissei ici alors."

"Merci, Professeur Slughorn," acquiesça poliment de la tête, attendant que le sorcier ait disparu dans le couloir avant de marmonner le mot de passe. "Chat tigré."

.

.

Draco était assis dans une chaise surdimensionnée, grinçant des dents et mâchant sa langue. Les deux professeurs se chamaillaient devant lui, et il avait fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas crier sur la paire. Si McGonagall ne tenait pas sa baguette si serré, il l'aurait probablement déjà fait, ou du moins lancer quelques sortilèges de silence pour bloquer les bruits de grattement.

"J'ai accepté de te rencontrer, Severus," dit la sorcière avec dureté. "Je n'ai pas promis de le laisser rester ici."

"Il ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs," déclara calmement Snape, tournant ses yeux vers Draco pendant un moment. "Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouve, alors il le tuera, Minerva."

"Et tu voudrais que je mette le reste des étudiants en danger ?" cria-t-elle, son accent écossais épais, rappelant à Draco son horrible séjour dans le Nord. Toujours caché ...

"Tu essaye de protéger les étudiants", dit le sorcier maussade. "Il a besoin de protection plus que quiconque-

"Ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle cet endroit a été attaqué !" cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. "Ce garçon-

"Est un enfant," interrompit Snape, ignorant le grognement offensé de l'adolescent par ailleurs silencieux. "Il a été trompé, Minerva."

Les yeux de Draco se serrèrent sur ces mots et il analysa l'homme a qui il avait déjà fait confiance avec un scepticisme prudent. Il était étrange et dégradant d'être défendu par quelqu'un qu'il méprisait maintenant.

"Il savait ce qu'il faisait", dit doucement la directrice, son ton accusateur. "Et si il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, les choses seraient très différentes-

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait toujours une menace", raisonna-t-il soigneusement. "Tu sais qu'Albus-

"N'essaye pas de me corrompre avec sa mémoire !" elle avertit, sa voix s'élevant d'un décibel qui le harcelait. "Ne t'avise pas, Severus -

"Tu sais que j'ai raison", dit-il avec une force subtile. "Tu sais très bien à quel point il était déterminé à faire en sorte que Draco ne suive pas ce ...ce chemin."

L'héritier Malfoy sentit sa mâchoire se desserrer. Les questions inévitables inondèrent son cerveau trop rapidement et il siffla l'air entre ses dents. Le vieil homme s'était intéressé à lui ? Avait-il voulu l'éloigner du sombre chemin ? Et Snape le savait ? Juste plus de secrets, plus d'éclats dans son cerveau.

"Que se passe-t-il-

"Je t'ai averti de garder ta bouche fermée", tira délibérément Snape, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder. "Minerva, tu sais que Albus l'aurait laissé rester-

"Et bien", soupira-t-elle en massant son front avec sa main plissée par l'âge. "La bienveillance d'Albus pourrait être considérée comme sa perte, à côté de son désir de voir le bien en chacun."

Snape émit un petit son d'accord. "Quoi qu'il en soit," marmonna-t-il doucement. "Je manque de temps. Il a besoin d'un endroit éloigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

La vieille sorcière serra les lèvres et releva son regard sage pour étudier le plus jeune habitant de la pièce.

Draco essaya de tenir l'échange mais se retrouva à regarder ses genoux, les paupières lourdes de fatigue. Il avait été incapable d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis la nuit du 1er juin, quatre jours avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Peut-être à cause du froid qui se glissait à travers les fentes de leur cachette, ou la douleur lancinante dans sa tête qu'il a ressentie pendant cinq mois, ou peut-être même les restes fragiles de sa conscience.

Le sommeil était un luxe oublié, tout comme un bon repas. Et un lit. Et une douche, et la chaleur ...

"Très bien," murmura finalement McGonagall, tenant la tête un peu plus haute alors qu'elle parlait. "Il peut rester." Elle se tourna vers lui. " Mais j'ai mes conditions, M. Malfoy, et si une seule d'entre elles était brisées, vous serez seul."

Draco leva lentement les yeux avec un regard agité vers la femme. Qui était-elle pour établir une liste de règles ? Comme si elle lui rendait un service. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa putin d'aide. Elle pouvais ce la coller dans -

"Votre baguette magique, Mr Malfoy", demanda-t-elle calmement en lui tendant la main.

Il a reniflé. "Vous rêvez," murmura-t-il froidement, mais il sentit quelque chose bouger sur son côté et regarda avec des yeux furieux sa baguette sortir de sa poche et atterrir dans sa paume.

"On ne vous autorisera pas à assister aux cours avec le reste des étudiants", lui dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. "Je pense que les raisons sont assez évidentes. Vous devez rester invisible et je suis sûr que les autres étudiants ne vous accueilleront pas à bras ouverts de toute façon."

Il roula des yeux. Il détestait les gens qui trouvaient nécessaire de déclarer les évidences.

"Vous ne quitterez pas la pièce qui vous aura été donnée", continua-t-elle durement, les lèvres pincées par le stress. "Si vous sortez de Poudlard même d'un pied sans ma permission, vous ne pourrez pas y revenir. Jamais."

Draco se frotta le menton et regarda Snape qui l'observait avec ce regard impatient familier. Il voulait leur dire à tous les deux d'aller se faire foutre, de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires, mais il savait que cette offre n'était pas facultative. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Donc c'était ça. Un autre endroit qu'il ne sera pas autorisé à quitter. Une autre prison pour drainer sa santé mentale. Merlin, aidez-le à sauver son esprit.

"Il va rester ici ?" Questionna Snape, brisant le silence. "Avec toi ?"

"J'ai beaucoup trop à faire pour jouer le chaperon, Severus," expliqua la sorcière d'un ton coupé. "J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête pour garder un œil sur lui."

Snape fronça les sourcils. "Slughorn ?" il a supposé. "Un des professeurs ?"

"Tu sais de première main qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps pour ça," répondit-elle avec un sourcil arqué. "Compte tenu des circonstances, Severus, il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance, et si tu veux que la présence de M. Malfoy restent secrètes, alors il restera avec Miss Granger."

Les yeux de Draco doublèrent de volume et sa bouche devint sèche. "La putain de Sang-de-Bourbe-

"Vous ferez bien de surveiller votre langage, M. Malfoy," la menaça-t-elle avec son ton coupé. "Je pense avoir bien précisé que votre séjour ici était soumises à conditions-

"Vous pensez que me pousser dans une pièce avec elle me gardera en sécurité ?". Il a interrogé avec un visage incrédule. "S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voudrait me tuer, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe-

"Vous allez arrêter d'utiliser ce mot", répéta la sorcière avec un doigt grondant. "Je suis certain que Miss Granger sera capable de gérer cette ... situation avec maturité."

Draco lâcha un rire sans humour et secoua la tête. "Vous êtes hors de votre foutu esprit."

"Apparemment," acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais si j'étais vous, je m'encouragerais à considérer cet arrangement, avec sérieux ."

Il rétrécit son regard et se tourna vers Snape avec une expression de pur dégoût. "C'est ton idée de protection ?". Il a craché ses dents découvertes. "Me remettre à ces abrutis -

"Assez," le calma t-il, regardant toujours McGonagall avec une expression curieuse. "Es-tu certain que Miss Granger est l'option la plus sage, Minerva?"

"Elle est la seule option", déclara-t-elle résolument. "Elle est la seule étudiante en qui j'ai toute confiance."

"Mais un des professeurs serait sûrement plus approprié."

"Les professeurs ont suffisamment de difficulté à garder les yeux rivés sur les autres étudiants", a déclaré la directrice avec un brin d'impatience. "Miss Granger est parfaitement capable et elle a justement une chambre libre dans son quartier-

"C'est une blague," gronda Draco, plissant le nez avec dédain. "Je refuse de rester avec ça-

"Je ne te dirai pas de te taire à nouveau", rugit Snape, et il fit un long pas pour lui claquer la nuque.

"Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dit, M. Malfoy," avertit la sorcière avec raideur. "Vous n'aurez qu'une seule offre d'aide de notre part sinon vous serez seul."

Il ressentit le besoin de défier la sorcière, les mots lui chatouillant les amygdales, mais il était tellement épuisé. Poudlard était bien plus chaud que le hangar, et la chaleur était comme un sédatif. La chaise en peluche l'absorbait, même s'il essayait de l'ignorer. L'odeur de nourriture persistait aussi dans l'air, et cela réveillait son traître d'estomac vide.

"Dois-je comprendre que votre silence signifie que vous acceptez notre offre?"

Offre. Il a reniflé. Ce n'était pas une offre qu'elle lui faisait, et tout le monde dans la pièce le savait. C'était un ultimatum. Restez avec l'ennemi ou risquer la mort. La volonté de vivre ne fit que vaincre sa fierté. Bien, laissez-les le nourrir et lui donner un toit. Ses parents le chercheraient. Son père convaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de passer à côté de sa… mésaventure. Sûrement...

"Il accepte", parla Snape, donnant à son ex-élève un regard sévère qui le dissuada de protester.

"Ainsi soit-il," soupira McGonagall, avec la crainte d'une âme négociée au démons. "Avez-vous des biens?"

Ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur ses genoux. La réponse simple était non. Non, il n'avait pas une putin de chose à appeler la sienne. Juste les vêtements défraîchis et usés qu'il portait depuis cette nuit-là, ainsi que les robes que Snape lui avait données. Il a été dépouillé de toutes les marques de richesse; les symboles qui représentaient son colossale héritage, et il détestait cela.

"Non," cracha-t-il rapidement en fermant les yeux.

"Bien, je demanderai aux elfes de maison de vous donner quelques affaires ", lui dit-elle, son ton pas plus doux qu'auparavant. "Je les ferai envoyer dans la chambre de Mlle Granger demain."

"Et Miss Granger a accepté cet arrangement ?" le sorcier plus âgé interrogé avec un ton sceptique.

"Pas encore."

Les sourcils dorés de Draco se dressèrent haut sur son front pâle. Pas encore? La femme creusait sa tombe plus vite que Voldemort.

.

.

Elle passa ses doigts raides d'anxiété sur les vieilles briques alors qu'elle traînait les pieds dans le couloir, son autre main tenant sa baguette rougeoyante pour la guider. Elle avait compris pourquoi McGonagall l'avait convoquée maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité.

Mauvaises nouvelles.

Quelqu'un était mort. Ou été blessé. Peut-être que les plans de Harry et Ron avaient été découverts. Peut-être que l'école était sous le coup d'une autre menace. Ou Voldemort aurait pu trouver le siège de l'Ordre.

Il y avait des centaines de possibilités, et toutes mauvaises.

Elle a pleuré son optimisme; souhaitait ne pas avoir été volée par la mémoire sombre de la Tour d'Astronomie et l'absence de ses meilleurs amis, ses pensées tristes de cette nuit-là ont volées devant ses yeux, lorsque la voix déformée de McGonagall se mit à trembler dans le passage, et alors que les échos disparaissaient, une autre voix la rejoignit. Une voix d'homme.

Son emprise sur sa baguette se resserra et elle accéléra son pas, l'éco de ses pas résonnant fort dans l'acoustique. Elle ne pouvait pas discerner des mots spécifiques ou même s'il y avait peut-être une troisième voix qui vibrait maintenant sur les murs. Avec une contraction de son poignet et le mot de passe murmuré à nouveau sous son souffle, l'épaisse porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle absorba la scène.

Rogue était ici. À Poudlard.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué Malfoy.

Trois têtes se retournèrent pour la regarder, mais elle n'en vit qu'une. Lui. L'homme qui a tué le plus grand homme qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle sentit un feu éclater dans sa poitrine.

"Vous ", respira-t-elle, ses traits s'étirant sous le choc, un instant avant que les lignes en colère ne plissent son visage. " Eloignez vous d'elle" Son bras de baguette se redressa avec un claquement agité de son coude et ses yeux d'écorces bruns se rétrécirent en de dangereuses fentes. "Impedimenta!"

Il bloqua son sort sans effort et la rendit encore plus furieuse. La rage de la sorcière battait fort dans ses oreilles, étouffant la demande de McGonagall de se calmer. Sa magie palpitait au bout de ses doigts, prête à se venger. Elle a tiré un Stupefix, mais il a été dévié comme sa dernière attaque.

Draco observa le duel silencieusement avec ses yeux calculateurs, se demandant pourquoi Snape y participait réellement. Un Petrificus rapide mettrait sûrement la Sang-de-Bourbe médiocre à sa place. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, n'avait pas jeté un oeil sur l'autre sorcier. Il parierait la fortune de sa famille que le repérer ne calmerait guère le petit accès de colère qu'elle avait en ce moment.

Snape regarda calmement la fille et lança un sortilège de désarmement silencieux dans sa direction, décidant qu'il était préférable de mettre fin à cette situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Il arqua un sourcil impressionné quand il ne produit aucun effet et faiblit lorsqu'un autre de ses sorts le fit trébucher. Elle avait pratiqué. Quand avait-elle appris le charme du bouclier silencieux?

"Assez !" McGonagall essaya d'intervenir, mais les yeux d'Hermione passèrent à peine vers la femme. "Miss Granger, calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer-

La jeune sorcière ne cligna pas des yeux."Confin-

Sa baguette s'éloigna de sa main et son regard confus et trahi se porta sur la directrice. Elle sentit des cordes charmées s'enrouler autour d'elle pour limiter ses mouvements et des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues. La sorcière la plus âgée lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de lancer à nouveau sa baguette et Hermione sentit ses pieds quitter le sol avant de s'envoler dans un placard.

La porte se referma derrière elle avec un coup sec et elle resta figée dans l'obscurité pendant un moment étourdi avant de se débattre avec tout ce qu'elle avait et de crier jusqu'à ce que sa gorge s'enraille. Pourquoi McGonagall faisait-elle cela ? Elle toussa dans un sanglot indigné et ravala le cri pris dans sa trachée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

.

.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco se laissa tomber dans la chaise avec un roulement des yeux. Il observa les deux professeurs qui partageaient un air de scepticisme et résista à la l'envi de secouer la tête ou de rire de leur reaction.

Comment pouvaient-ils honnêtement être surpris qu'elle ait réagi comme elle l'a fait ? Il était vraiment entouré d'idiots bordel.

"Et bien", commenta-t-il, la voix rauque, mais toujours riche de sarcasme. "Ça c'est bien passé."


	2. Coup de poing

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 2: Punch.

"Elle s'est améliorée", commenta Snape, regardant la porte pensivement .

"Tu n'imagine pas ," soupira McGonagall, les sourcils froncés, alors que les protestations d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus fortes, résonnant autour de son bureau et la faisant grincer des dents. "Elle a beaucoup pratiqué avec Horace et moi-même."

"Je peux voir ça," acquiesça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. "Peut-être qu'elle sera capable de le gérer."

"Elle en est capable", lui assura la directrice. "Severus, les protections anti-apparition rouvriront dans peu de temps, et je pense qu'il sera plus facile de lui expliquer cela si tu n'es pas ici-

"Je suis ici depuis trop longtemps de toute façon," acquiesça-t-il, allant vers le jeune sorcier penché sur son siège. "Souviens-toi de ce que nous avons discuté, Draco"

"Tu me laisses vraiment ici ?" questionna-t-il, sifflant les mots entre ses dents. "Avec ces gens? À la merci d'un groupe-

"Essayez de te rappeler que tu es en danger", lui conseilla son ancien professeur, la voix lourde et condescendante. "Et ces personnes sont les seules qui sont disposées à te fournir un endroit où rester-

"Bien, des imbéciles alors," Draco haussa les épaules avec dédain, donnant à McGonagall un regard long et ennuyé. "Vous attendiez-vous à une sorte de gratitude pour cela?"

"Je n'ai plus aucune attente vous concernant, M. Malfoy," lui dit-elle avec une réelle déception. "Votre incapacité constante à faire quelque chose de valable a détruit toute confiance que j'ai pu avoir en vous."

Sa façade arrogante cassa à ses mots. Pas parce qu'il il respectait la veille femme ridée; il s'en foutait vraiment. Non, c'est qu'elle l'avait traité d'échec. Et la vérité faisait mal. Au cours des sept dernières années, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une chose qu'il avait réussi à réaliser. Pas une. Et sa dernière tentative avait été fatale; assez fatal pour justifier un souhait de mort et un séjour indéfini dans cette foutaise.

Échec.

"Voulez-vous que je prétende que je m'en soucie ?" murmura-t-il avec désinvolture en regardant en arrière vers Snape. "Je pensais que tu partais."

Le blond grogna quand il reçut une autre claque dure à l'arrière de son crâne. "Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta langue, Draco," le réprimanda l'homme plus sévèrement. "Je m'excuse pour ça, Minerva."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire", a-t-elle insisté. "Je peux me débrouiller à partir d'ici. Tu a ma parole que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer sa sécurité. Tu devrais vraiment y aller, Severus. Il va bientôt faire jour."

"D'accord", marmonna-t-il, donnant à la sorcière un signe de tête maussade. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te contacter de sitôt."

"Tu sais où nous sommes si tu a besoin de nous", dit-elle, sa voix plus douce et presque triste. "Bonne chance, Severus."

Draco lâcha un sniff dégoûté qui fut noyé par le bruit fort de l'apparition. Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et lutta contre les braises d'appréhension qui s'installaient dans ses entrailles. Snape s'est peut-être avéré être un traître au sang, mais au moins ce type terrifiant avait été contraint par un vœu de le protéger, alors que ces traîtres au sang là, l'étoufferaient probablement dans son sommeil. Un autre hurlements stridents de Granger lui déchira les tympans et il se tourna vers McGonagall avec un regard épuisé et à demi fermé.

"Ce sera amusant", murmura-t-il sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Vous ne direz rien pour rendre cela plus difficile", ordonna la sorcière avec un doigt agité pointé dans sa direction. "Et vous n'utiliserez certainement pas ce mot horrible."

"Vous voulez dire Sang-de-Bourbe?" il questionna, en tirant le terme péjoratif. "Vous semblez terriblement confiant avec cette hypothèse-

"Je vous préviens, M. Malfoy," continua-t-elle. "Vous ne faites que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour vous-même si vous continuez à agir de la sorte-

"Juste Finissons-en," gémit-il en se frottant les yeux. Les cris de la Sang-de-Bourbe avaient fait palpiter son cœur douloureux contre sa tempe, et la chaleur lui faisait les paupières lourdes. Il voulait vraiment dormir. "Il est presque trois heures du matin et j'aimerais bien me reposer-

"Et je suis sûre que vous aimeriez le faire dans un lit," dit-elle lentement en le regardant. "Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu de lit depuis un moment, M. Malfoy -

"Ou voulez vous en venir?"

"Si vous insistez pour que cela devienne plus difficile que cela ne devrait l'être," commença-t-elle, faisant quelques pas vers le placard hurlant. "Alors je pourrais décider de ne pas vous laisser dormir dans un lit, ou d'utiliser la douche, ou peut-être que-

"J'ai compris", il se renfrogna, lui lançant un regard noir. "finissons en-

"Cela vous ferait également du bien d'apprendre quelques manières," conseilla-t-elle, terminant sa courte distance jusqu'à la porte du placard.

Avec une respiration apaisante tardive, la directrice a ouvert la porte et a froncé les sourcils quand elle a vu le désordre.

Les luttes d'Hermione avaient frappé certaines étagères et la jeune sorcière avait eu quelques ecchymoses à cause de livres volumineux. Elle fit une pause quand elle remarqua la présence de McGonagall dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa poitrine se soulevant contre les cordes. La sorcière grisonnante leva la baguette pour léviter Hermione dans son bureau et soupira lorsque son élève reprit ses tentatives pour se libérer.

Draco résista aux mots narquois qui taquina sa langue pour le plaisir d'une nuit confortable. ses cheveux chaotiques grouillant autour de son visage comme des feuilles d'automne et ses yeux rougis par ce qui ressemblait à un mois sans sommeil. Bien. Il était content qu'elle souffre. Content que quelqu'un d'autre soit mal.

"Libérez moi de ces choses!" cria-t-elle, ses yeux gonflés de larmes alors qu'elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

"J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez, Mlle Granger-

"Je ne vais pas me calmer !" elle a refusé, sa voix tremblante et effrayée. "Que se passe-t-il-

"Je promets que je vais tout expliquer", tenta de la calmer le professeur. "J'ai besoin de vous pour vous calmer, Hermione. S'il vous plaît."

Elle vola six longues respirations et ravala l'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. "D'accord" murmura-t-elle. "D'accord, s'il vous plaît, enlèvez-moi ces choses-là."

Avec un moment d'hésitation, McGonagall lança le sort et les pieds d'Hermione se posèrent sur le plancher avec un petit bruit sourd. Elle effleura les lignes brutes laissées par les cordes et étudia la femme plus âgée comme une étrangère. Elle repoussa un sanglot confus et fit un pas prudent en direction du centre de la pièce, inconsciente du fait qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Malfoy.

"Pourquoi Snape était-il ici ?" finit-elle par poser la question, décidant que le silence était beaucoup trop pénible.

"Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit," commença McGonagall. "Vous devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez révéler cela à personne. Même pas M. Potter ou M. Weasley."

Hermione déplaça son poids et pinça les lèvres, analysant la situation dans sa tête. Les mots de McGonagall ne laissent rien présager de sa part. Elle avait tout dit à Harry et à Ron, et le comportement étrange de son professeur au cours des dernières minutes l'avait complètement déconcertée. Ses yeux s'éloignèrent, ayant besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose, et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Lui.

Elle verrouilla son regard glacial et sentit quelque chose se briser dans son âme.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir couru vers lui, tout était flou et rapide. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, elle mis son poing en boule et lui frappa le visage, assez fort pour lui brûler les doigts. Elle sentit un grondement sauvage vibrer dans sa gorge et ramena son poing en arrière, le sang glissant le long de son menton et passant entre ses doigts, pas assez satisfaisant. Elle voulait frapper son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable, jusqu'à ce que ça cesse de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais le sortilège de McGonagall la traîna de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle hurlait encore.

Elle combattit la magie si fort que ses membres brûlèrent, mais cela ne céda pas. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfoiré-

"Arrêtez ça !" cria l'autre sorcière, tenant sa baguette dressée sur le corps tordu d'Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de larmes maintenant; juste une rage qui mijotait et faisait pratiquement luire la jeune femme. "Hermione, tu dois écouter-

"Toi abruti sans substances !" cria-t-elle, ignorant McGonagall et fronçant les lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Malfoy. Il ignorait le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre avec une expression beaucoup trop distante pour elle. Il attrapa de nouveau ses yeux et sa haine était aveuglante. Il était plus mince que ce dont elle se souvenait et il avait l'air un peu fatigué, mais tout le reste de lui était exactement pareil. Les cheveux crémeux, la peau de porcelaine, les yeux de la couleur des nuages de pluie. C'était affreux et elle hurlait d'indignation.

"Contrôlez-vous," tenta à nouveau McGonagall, entrant dans la ligne de mire d'Hermione. "J'essaie d'expliquer-

"Comment avez-vous pu ?" Hermione siffla à la vieille sorcière, de nouvelles larmes jaillissant sous son regard ardent. "Ils ont tué Dumbledore ! putain mais comment avez-vous pu faire ça pour-

"C'est assez !" elle a répondu, son ton que morsure familier strict. "J'essaie de vous le dire-

"Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire serait-

"Severus Snape est un espion pour l'Ordre," dit-elle sans ménagement, satisfaite quand Hermione s'arreta choqué et libéra un profond soupir ."Il est de notre côté-

"C'est impossible," bégaya la brunette, cessant de lutter pour regarder son professeur avec incrédulité. "Non, non, il n'y a aucun moyen-

"C'est vrai-

"Vous mentez ! "Hermione laissa échapper, ses joues rougirent comme des pêches mûres parsemées de rosée. Elle se tordit le cou pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau Malfoy, et elle sentit une bile lui brûler l'arrière de la langue. Elle s'est sentie malade."Ils l'ont tué… Ils ont… ils ont tué Dumbledore-

"Tout va bien, Hermione," tenta t'elle de consoler la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au sorcier silencieux; toujours assis sur sa chaise et essayant de soigner ça blessure à la lèvre. "M. Malfoy, je dois parler à Miss Granger seul."

"Bien pour vous ," grommela-t-il, tressaillant quand car cela lui faisait mal de bouger sa bouche.

"Mr Malfoy," soupira-t-elle, réalisant soudainement à quel point elle était fatiguée. "Je dois discuter de certaines choses en privé-

"Pourquoi?" il a riposté rapidement. "Snape m'a dit qu'il était un espion, alors je sais tout ça-

"Vous ne savez pas tout," lui dit la sorcière. "Et vous n'avez aucun droit à toutes les informations-

"Eh bien, je suis à l'aise ici-

"Ne m'obligez pas à vous déplacer", prévint-elle, faisant un geste de la main libre vers une porte située de l'autre côté de son bureau. "Il y a une cuisine par là-bas, préparez vous à manger et je vous appellerai quand nous aurons finis."

Une réplique traînait derrière ses dents, mais un spasme dans l'estomac lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures. Sa curiosité était forte, mais les grondements de famine étaient plus forts. Il se leva lentement de son siège et jeta un regard ennuyé aux deux sorcières avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, marmonnant une liste vibrante d'obscénités dans un souffle.

McGonagall se retourna vers Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seuls et inclina la tête pensivement. " Allez-vous écouter ce que j'ai à dire si je relâche le sort?"

"Snape est vraiment un espion?" elle a demandé avec un ton doux.

"Je le jure sur ma vie", dit-elle clairement. "Voulez-vous m'écouter?"

Avec un sanglot confus et pathétique, elle hocha la tête et sentit ses bras et ses jambes reprendre leurs contrôle. Elle essuya la preuve de sa faiblesse sur sa manche et observa la sorcière qu'elle regardait avec des yeux fous et désespérés. "Snape," murmura-t-elle avec hésitation. "Il ne peut pas être un espion. Il a tué-

"Albus m'a laissé un de ses souvenirs avant de mourir," commença la directrice, sa voix vacillant un peu d'émotion." Il s'agissait d'une discussion entre lui et Severus -

"Mais-

"Albus était au courant de la mission de Draco Malfoy," continua-t-elle. "Et il a demandé à Severus d'achever ... la tâche, pour que M. Malfoy ne le fasse pas. Il voulait le sauver-

"Il ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé", elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard agité à la porte de la cuisine. "Il est-

"Vous devez comprendre que M. Malfoy a été forcé d'entrer dans sa mission, Hermione," proposa-t-elle, mais l'argument était faible. Il était difficile de défendre quelqu'un qui avait mis tant de vies en danger avant son dix-septième anniversaire. "Albus savait que Severus avait accepté un vœu incassable pour protéger Draco, alors il a demandé à Severus de le faire à ça place-

"Malefoy sait-il tout cela ?" questionna-t-elle en crachant son nom comme un poison.

"Je ne pense pas," McGonagall secoua la tête. "Il sait que Severus est un espion pour l'Ordre, ce qui fait de vous la quatrième personne à connaître cette information. Personne d'autre ne le sait et j'ai l'intention de le garder de cette façon-

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que Snape était ici? Sûrement venir ici doit être dangereux?"

Elle soupira. "Il m'a demandé de protéger M. Malfoy à partir de maintenant-

"Quoi ?" Aboya Hermione, le front plissé de dégoût. "Pourquoi diable devrions-nous faire cela ?"

"Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas," répondit-elle prudemment, s'assurant que son élève comprendrait l'importance de ses mots. "Alors Voldemort pourrait trouver M. Malfoy et le tuer-

"Ce n'est pas une perte réelle-

"Et alors le voeu tuerait Severus," continua-t-elle, ignorant les mots durs de la jeune femme. "Aussi, si M. Malfoy partait d'ici, il pourrait alors révéler le secret de Severus et il serait tué."

Hermione hésita.

Snape est un espion. Un des notres...

"Et par-dessus tout," McGonagall la ramena à ce cadeau accablant. "Si nous ne protégeons pas Draco Malfoy, le sacrifice d'Albus sera pour rien."

La fraction féminine du Golden Trio sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poitrine. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, et pourtant tout semblait glisser dans sa tête. Elle jurerait sur la tombe de Merlin que chaque seconde de cette nuit étrange la vidait de son énergie. Il y avait juste trop, bien trop de manipulation; trop à prendre. Snape. Un espion. Dumbledore l'avait su… Et puis une pensée troublante lui traversa la tête.

"Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé ici?"

"Parce qu'il va rester avec vous," lui dit McGonagall. "Vous êtes mon élève le plus digne de confiance et vos compétences en tant que sorcière sont-

"Comment pouvez vous me faire ça?" elle gémit, fronçant le visage de stress. "Je le déteste. Il est diabolique-

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander", dit l'autre sorcière avec une sincère sympathie. "Mais il n'y a personne d'autre en qui je peux avoir confiance. Vous avez une pièce en plus-

"Nous nous entretuerons-

"Non, vous ne le ferez pas," argumenta-t-elle, faisant quelques pas vers la sorcière pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Je garde sa baguette et je vais protéger votre dortoir pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir et vous avez un mot de passe pour votre chambre à coucher-

"Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre", plaida Hermione. "N'importe qui. Un des professeurs-

"Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour gérer ça," souffla tristement MacGonagall. "Les autres professeurs ont trop de pain sur la planche. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez ceci-

"Pour combien de temps?"

"Pendant le temps qu'il faudra", répondit-elle, fatiguée, offrant à la fille un autre froncement d'excuse. "Je suis vraiment désolée pour cela, Melle Granger. Si les choses vont vraiment mal, je ferai de mon mieux pour prendre d'autres dispositions, mais je crois sincèrement que vous pouvez le faire."

Elle voulait protester ; dire à McGonagall de laisser Malfoy pourrir dans la tombe qu'il s'était creusée. Elle voulait faire remarquer qu'il essaierait probablement de la tuer pendant son sommeil ou qu'il ne passerait pas une journée sans malmener son chat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu un fouillis inutile contre son mur. Mais les images de Dumbledore flottèrent dans son cerveau.

Si nous ne protégeons pas Draco Malfoy, le sacrifice d'Albus aura été fait pour rien…

"Ok," elle se retrouva à marmonner distraitement."Ok, je vais essayer."

Le visage de McGonagall se détendit aussitôt. "Merci", elle adressa un sourire forcé à la jeune sorcière en lui rendant sa baguette. "Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous et je vous promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous faciliter la tâche."

Hermione laissa échapper un souffle fort et solitaire. "Je suis fatiguée", murmura-t-elle, son corps et son esprit surmenés et désirant dormir.

"Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos", acquiesça la directrice. "Je vous raccompagnerai tous les deux dans votre dortoir et installerai les protections."

"D'accord", elle haussa les épaules, trop épuisée pour continuer à se disputer. "Finissons-en."

McGonagall donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule de la fille avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers sa cuisine et poussa la porte. "Venez maintenant, M. Malfoy," appela-t-elle, regardant le sorcier de près alors qu'il rentrait dans le bureau, ses mains enfoncées avec arrogance dans ses poches alors qu'il jetait à Hermione un regard amer et intolérant.

"Tu t'est remise de ta crise de petite garce ?" ricana-t-il, gardant délibérément ses distances.

Elle eu envie de lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles pleurent, le sang l'envahissait, mais elle le repoussa de côté. Quelque chose se brouilla dans sa tête et elle réalisa qu'elle avait un avantage énorme sur lui. Elle avait sa baguette. Elle était en contrôle.

"Tu as encore du sang sur le menton", lui dit-elle, ses mots tirés et pointus.

Il dissimula son irritation avec un grognement amusé alors qu'il essuyait lentement le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, gardant son regard fixé sur le sien. Il réalisa alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas bruns; ils ressemblaient plus à de l'or. Quelle cliché pour une Gryffondor. Alors, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe pensait qu'elle était responsable, n'est-ce pas? Son sourire s'étira un peu. Bien, laissez-la croire cela. Au moins, il aurait un peu de divertissement s'il était enfermé dans sa chambre.

"Pas content de me voir, Granger?" il a aiguillonné. "Tu as l'air un peu tendu -

"Et tu ressembles à la merde", rétorqua-t-elle, laissant tomber derrière elle son regard haineux sur ses robes en lambeaux. "Je te préviens, Malfoy. Ne me fais pas enrager-

"Ou quoi ?" grogna-t-il, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il sentait la terre et elle trembla quand elle réalisa que son souffle sentait aussi le sang qu'elle avait provoqué avec son poing.

"Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux. "Tu n'as rien. Tu n'es rien. Et maintenant tu es coincé ici; forcé d'accepter notre aide comme un enfant pathétique."

Quelque chose cligna dans ses yeux. Quelque chose entre honte et rancune. Ce regard alluma une petite et instable flamme dans son estomac qui la fit se sentir puissante, arrogante. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour insuffler un peu plus d'audace dans sa posture.

"J'espère que cela te tue", murmura-t-elle avec honnêteté. "J'espère que cela te déchire -

"va te faire foutre, sang-

"Ça suffit", l'interrompit McGonagall, et il arqua un sourcil quand elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. "Allons-y, Mr Malfoy. Il est tard."

Ses yeux vacillèrent entre la veille femme et sa baguette. Honnêtement, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de tenter une fuite sur le chemain pour se rendre au dortoir de Granger. Il ne servait à rien que les deux sorcières armées le surveillent comme s'il était un chaudron suralimenté. volatile et dangereux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à suivre Granger hors de la pièce, McGonagall derrière lui, tenant sa baguette fermement sur sa nuque.

La promenade était silencieuse et les deux sorcières regardaient partout constamment nerveusement pour s'assurer que les couloirs étaient vides d'âmes errantes. Ils l'étaient, bien sûr, et les trois groupes de pas se mêlaient aux échos de la pluie. Draco regarda l'arrière de la tête de Granger alors qu'ils marchaient, remarquant les muscles contractés dans ses épaules et la prise trop serrée sur sa baguette. Au moins, elle ne surveillait pas contrairement à une certaine directrice qui trouvait nécessaire de lui piquer la colonne vertébrale à quelques pas de distance.

La jeune sorcière accéléra un peu ses pas pour écarter un ensemble de lourds rideaux et dévoiler le portrait d'un fier lions ronronnant et baignant dans la lumière du soleil. Il n'a pas entendu le mot de passe murmuré par Granger, mais il n'était probablement pas censé le faire.

Elle a disparu à l'intérieur et il a fait irruption derrière elle, comme s'il possédait déjà la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil lent et révolté dans le salon et Hermione le regarda de près alors qu'il ôtait ses chaussures et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en passant devant elle avec plus de force que nécessaire. Elle était sur le point de crier après lui, mais il claqua simplement la porte des toilettes derrière lui avec une violence qui la fit tressaillir.

"abruti," siffla-t-elle, se tordant la nuque pour donner un regard fatigué à McGonagall. "Est-ce que mettre en place les barrières prendra longtemps? J'aimerais bien aller me coucher."

"Juste quelques minutes", lui assura le professeur, agitant son poignet et glissant sa baguette autour de la porte.

L'incantation compliquée ressemblait plus à une berceuse pour Hermione et ses paupières semblaient en pierres. Elle entendit la douche tourner, et l'eau courante s'accordait aux paroles de McGonagall. Elle était tellement épuisée et la nuit lui avait fait du tort. Elle voulait juste s'allonger dans une pièce sombre et accepter les rêves ou les cauchemars. Elle sortit de sa transe quand la directrice se rapprocha de son champs de vision, sa bouche bougeant avec des mots inaudibles.

"Pardon?"

"J'ai terminé", lui dit doucement McGonagall, le visage sombre. "Je dois vous rappeler à nouveau, Miss Granger, que cela doit rester entre nous."

"Je sais," répondit-elle.

Et elle savait vraiment. Elle était devenue trop familiarisée avec les secrets au cours des six dernières années et la plupart d'entre eux en avais, mais elle sut aussitôt que celle-ci la hantait le plus. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire à Harry et à Ron; celui-ci dépassait les limites de ça tolérance. Elle roula le mot secret dans sa tête et remarqua que cela sonnait même dur; comme un sifflement de serpent.

"Dois-je vous rappeler de garder un œil attentif sur votre baguette?"

"Je le fais toujours," soupira la brune et l'autre femme reflétant son malaise.

"Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous", admit McGonagall. "Mais vous ne m'avez encore jamais déçu, Hermione."

Elle regarda la sorcière disparaître de la pièce et se sentit soudain ridiculement claustrophobe. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la porte de la salle de bain et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Griffant ses doigts agités dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle traîna ses pieds dans sa chambre, gardant ses yeux inquiets sur la porte de la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle marmonne son mot de passe, Lutra lutra, et se dirigea à l'intérieur.

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se déshabiller, s'effondra simplement avec une chute sans grâce sur son lit et se cocoona dans les draps et les couvertures. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le ciel était toujours noir, mais l'hiver produisait un effet éthéré sur les couleurs dans l'ambiance du matins. Les appels lointains des lève-tôt commençaient à monter, et un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge a confirmé qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin.

Elle remercia Merlin que c'était vendredi et qu'elle n'avait pas cours demain, bien qu'elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment remercier quelque chose ou quiconque considérant les événements de ce soir.

Les gouttelettes de la douche de Malfoy étaient bruyantes et claires dans sa chambre et étaient un rappel provocant de son nouveau colocataire importune. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et souffrait du stress. Elle savait que malgré sa fatigue, elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Une demi-heure s'est écoulée avant que l'eau ne meurt et elle pouvait entendre les mouvements lourds de Malfoy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre. Elle gémit dans son oreiller car ces sons portaient jusqu'à ca chambre. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour murmurer à la hâte un sortilège de silence et espéra que cela durerait jusqu'au matin.

.

.

Draco passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides et tripota l'ourlet de la serviette. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à décrire à quel point il était agréable de prendre une douche décente ; se sentir propre à nouveau. Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre et remarquèrent les couleurs de Gryffondor avec un grognement qui mijotait contre sa langue. C'était là qu'il resterait, au milieu du désordre doré et rouge.

Il entendit un bruit lointain et réalisa que c'était sûrement Granger qui bougeait dans son lit, il pouvait entendre ça? Génial.

Pourtant, au moins le lit était confortable.

Il jeta la serviette et opta pour le sommeil nu, décidant que tacher sa peau fraîchement nettoyée avec ses vêtements débraillés l'irriterait simplement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque noire qui souillait sa chair de porcelaine, et il traça le contour avec le bout de son doigt; se renfrognant dans l'obscurité avant de retomber dans les tissus invitants et de regarder le plafond.

Le ciel était maintenant d'une nuance indigo méchante quand il réussit enfin à voler ce sommeil insaisissable dont il rêvé depuis des semaines.


	3. Portes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 3: Doors.

Elle s'est réveillée trop vite.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, parcourant nerveusement sa chambre. Elle retint son souffle et recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses yeux clignotant de sommeil et la gorge sèche. Elle se sentait désorientée et confuse, comme si un lutin avait sauté dans les cavernes de son esprit et l'avait trituré. Elle essuya la sueur froide sur son front et s'assit, regardant autour de sa chambre et s'assurant que tout était là où il devrait être.

Ses cauchemars avaient été si vifs récemment.

Elle ne pouvait pas, pour sauver sa vie, décider si la nuit dernière avait été un piège de son subconscient ou si tout était réel. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas eu de Snape. Pas de Malefoy. Pas de secret. Peut-être était-elle toujours la seule habitante de son dortoir. Peut être.

Son regard fatigué tomba sur les marques de corde qui lui brûlait les bras et elle poussa un soupir de déception. Elle avait tellement voulu que ce soit un rêve. Si disposé à se mentir. Appelez ça les mécanismes de défense du cerveau ou appelez ça espoir. Enfer, appelle ça comme vous voulez; Le fait était que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elle en était malade. Elle pouvait réellement sentir le contenu de son estomac se retourner alors qu'elle contemplait à quel point il était proche. Juste sa petite salle de bain entre eux. Juste deux petits murs.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge et voulut pleurer lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait réussi à dormir que trois heures. Hermione avait honnêtement pensé qu'elle aurait réussi à se reposer un peu plus compte tenu de son épuisement. Mais non. De toute évidence, son insomnie était là pour rester. Ho Joie.

Il était neuf heures du matin, encore un jour qui promettait d'être maussade; et elle pouvait déjà entendre les habituelles gouttes de pluie qui tapaient contre sa fenêtre. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de dormir davantage, alors elle se détacha lentement du lit, attrapa son peignoir et sa baguette et se dirigea vers la douche. Restant aussi silencieuse qu'elle le pouvait, elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans la chambre à coucher, apercevant les chaussures sales et éraflées de Malfoy.

Les restes de son optimisme s'évanouirent avec cette dernière observation accablante et elle se glissa rapidement dans la salle de bain.

En retirant les vêtements d'hier, elle marmonna un bref sort pour lancer la douche à haute chaleur. La sorcière se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir, enlevant ses boucles nouées de son visage et touchant les croissants sombres sous ses yeux. Il y avait trop de torture sur son visage et elle était coincée dans les plis de son froncement de sourcils permanent. Elle ressemblait à une version d'elle-même sur papier calque ; plus pâle et presque comme en verre dépoli.

Elle se concentra sur ses yeux et remercia Merlin quand elle vit la lueur familière en eux, l'étincelle de feu et la détermination qui avaient toujours persisté; qui n'avait pas encore été battu.

Elle allait bien. Juste fatiguée et se demandant comment elle était censée coexister avec Malfoy.

Le miroir commença à subir la condensation alors elle se détourna de son reflet inquiétant et laissa échapper un gémissement satisfait alors que l'eau bouillante apaisait sa forme endolori. Elle ferma les yeux et passa le savon sur sa peau, inspirant le parfum de vanille avec une respiration apaisante. Elle fit d'abord mousser ses bras, puis sa poitrine galbé et son ventre plat, puis se pencha pour caresser la longueur de ses jambes.

Cela faisait du bien un peu de normalité, et elle s'est baignée dans les sensations. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre et c'était merveilleux, suffisamment relaxant pour permettre à son esprit toujours surchargé de cesser de penser, ne serait-ce que pour se protéger des souvenirs de la nuit dernière, ou seulement pour oublier que quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait partageait son dortoir. Un Mangemort.

Cela prit un peu plus de savon, mais elle laissa tout aller et se laissa porter pat les sensations, car elle savait que ça deviendrait plus difficile après.

Merlin, pardonnez-lui d'avoir prétendu que cela n'existait pas pendant quelques minutes volées.

.

.

Draco leva une lourde paupiere, lorsqu'un gémissement féminin s'infiltra dans la pièce. Les murmures d'eau courante avaient commencé à le remuer quelques instants plus tôt, mais c'étaient les étranges soupirs et miaulements qui le réveillèrent complètement. Son front se plissa quand il ne reconnut pas ce qui se passait et il leva la tête pour regarder la pièce avec suspicion.

Il s'en souvint alors. Il se souvint qu'il était à Poudlard. Ce rappelai qu'il partageait un dortoir avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Merde.

Il grinça des dents et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre. Draco savait que ça ne marcherait pas, mais il essaya quand même, se jetant hors du lit et essayant de l'ouvrir. Le fermoir ne bougea même pas. Il a retiré son poing et a frappé dans le verre aussi fort que possible, mais il n'a même pas craqué. Il grogna quand un filet de sang a glissé sur ses doigts. Ça faisait mal, mais il avait enduré tellement pire.

Oui, définitivement pris au piège. Voila sa nouvelle prison.

Un autre ronronnement féminin s'échappa dans les airs et il tendit instinctivement sa baguette pour faire taire les sons irritants. Mais il n'avait pas sa baguette magique, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a rien bordel. Pas même un ensemble de vêtements propres à mettre.

"Putain," murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il n'avait pas eu assez de repos, ses mouvements étaient lents et sa vue était floue. Après tout, il avait eu cinq mois de sommeil à rattraper et cela aurait été si facile si ses bruits de douche incessants n'avaient pas pollué son atmosphère. Il attrapa l'oreiller et se couvrit les oreilles, mais cela ne le rendit que plus sourde.

Il avait le sentiment de sombrer dans les grattements qu'elle ferrait sûrement tous les matins.

.

.

Son imagination ne parvint à la distraire que pendant une quinzaine de minutes, avant que la réalité ne s'infiltre à nouveau. En se relevant, elle arrêta l'eau et quitta la douche, se retournant vers le miroir et retira la condensation. Elle donna à ce nouveau reflet un sourire fantomatique, décidant que c'était nettement mieux. L'eau chaude lui avait donné une rougeur saine et elle se sentait plus humaine. Plus présente.

Elle s'enveloppa dans le peignoir moelleux et épargna un dernier regard son reflet humide et flou avant de sortir sa baguette du lavabo pour murmurer un sortilège de séchage rapide pour ses cheveux, puis quitta la salle de bain. Son poing venait de se refermer sur le bouton de sa chambre quand elle entendit un petit coup à la porte principale. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement, mais se ressaisit et traversa son salon pour y répondre, et un véritable sourire ornait ses traits quand elle regarda son visiteur.

"Bonjour Dobby," elle sourit, notant le grand coffre derrière lui.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle", il acquiesça doucement, il était toujours une petite âme nerveuse. "La directrice a dit à Dobby de vous apporter ça."

"Merci," dit-elle, sachant que s'étaient probablement des affaires pour Malfoy. "Pourrais tu me rendre un service, Dobby?"

"Oui, mademoiselle !" l'elfe de maison pépia joyeusement. "Qu'est-ce que Mlle veut que Dobby fasse?"

"Pourrais tu éventuellement me procurer de la nourriture en plus ?" elle a demandé. "Et je viendrais le récupérer plus tard?"

"Dobby peut l'amener ici."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire," lui dit-elle avec un geste délicat de la main."Je vais faire un petit tour plus tard et je le ramasserais. Honnêtement, ça va."

"Oui Mademoiselle", marmonna-t-il, visiblement un peu déçu. "J'y vais maintenant. Je dois aider à nettoyer après le petit déjeuner."

Elle voulait lui dire de rester, se sentant sensiblement… plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait aux alentours, mais il était parti avec un claquement de doigts. Elle fit quelques calculs rapides dans sa tête et réalisa qu'elle n'avait vu aucun de ses amis depuis cinq jours, après avoir passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider l'Ordre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle à la porte de Malfoy et conclut qu'elle aurait besoin de les rencontrer bientôt.

Ils étaient une autre dose de quelque chose de normal. Une autre évasion.

Hermione resserra sa robe un peu plus autour d'elle alors qu'une brise fraîche balayait le couloir et envahissait son dortoir. Elle sorti sa baguette pour léviter le coffre dans son salon et le laissa s'écraser au sol avec un bruit sourd juste devant la chambre de Malfoy. Elle envisagea de l'appeler pour expliquer qu'il avait maintenant quelques affaires, mais se laissa convaincre par le bon sens et que la devise de Poudlard avait une raison d'être. Il était vraiment préférable de laisser les dragons endormis, en particulier un Dragon psychotique, qui a des préjugés et qui a été mis en cage contre sa volonté.

Elle sursauta lorsque la brise d'automne referma sa porte avec un claquement perçant.

Et alors, elle pouvait entendre un mouvement venant de sa chambre, accompagné de murmures chauffés et masculins qui sonnaient comme du venin; même si c'était juste un non-sens étouffé derrière la porte. Elle envisagea de courir dans sa chambre pour éviter les tracas, mais la lionne obstinée en elle ne le permettait pas. Elle redressa les épaules avec force et plissa les yeux, se préparant à l'inévitable théâtralité de son hôte.

Sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec un mouvement agité, assez fort pour s'enfoncer dans le mur, mais elle combattu sont instinct de fuir. Le Serpentard frustré vint à sa vue, son grand corps emplissant l'encadrement de la porte et vêtu maladroitement de son pantalon et de sa chemise noire non attaché. Elle refusa de laisser ses yeux errer plus bas que ses cils inférieurs, sachant que le contact visuel était un pouvoir. C'était le contrôle.

"Tu me casse la tête !" rugit-il, sa lèvre supérieure bouclée et ses pommettes saillantes d'irritation. "Pourrais-tu faire plus de bruit? Tu-

"Tu veux que je fasse plus de bruit ?" répondit-elle en penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté. Avec un mouvement de baguette magique, toutes les portes de son dortoir s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent à nouveau, et elle refusa son envi de cligner des yeux devant le bruit. "C'est mieux pour toi, Malfoy ?"

"Très mûr de ta part, Granger," ricana-t-il, et elle put sentir l'intensité de son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Tu pense que tu est une putain de maline-

"Je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux convenir que je suis une putain de maline ", intervint-elle, un peu mal à l'aise avec la vulgarité, mais elle le cacha bien. "Comme tu l'a si bien dit -

"ARRETE de faire autant de bruit," grogna-t-il, sa voix sonnait comme un grondement prémonitoire qui persistait entre eux. "Arrête de cogner les porte, arrête de parler, arrête de bouger-

"Je peux faire tout ce que je veux dans ma chambre," argumenta Hermione, il chancela pour éviter le coffre et se dirigeait vers elle. Elle recula contre le mur et leva sa baguette, mais il ne cessa pas ses longues enjambées. "Ne t'approche pas de moi !"

"Comme si je voulais te toucher," grogna-t-il, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le bout de sa baguette était contre son torse."Je préférerais mourir-

"Sois mon invité", répliqua-t-elle rapidement. "Il vaudrait la peine-

"Je te préviens, Granger," ricana-t-il. "Je refuse de supporter ça! C'est comme avoir un Géant dyspraxique dans la pièce!"

"Fait avec ," lança-t-elle, ajoutant une pression supplémentaire sur son torse avec sa baguette, même si elle jurait que cela ne ferait que la pousser davantage contre le mur. Elle resserra rapidement sa robe un peu plus serrée autour d'elle, mais s'il avait remarqué sa tenue post-douche, il n'en donna aucune indication. Merci Merlin.

"Je le pense, Granger," il se renfrogna. "Arrête de faire du bruit ou mets un sort de silence sur ma chambre-

"Comme si je gaspillrais ma magie pour t'accommoder-

"Alors fait moins de bruits, bordel de merde !" cria-t-il en frappant son poing contre le mur à côté de sa tête. La magie du château garantissait des dommages minimes, juste une petite bosse, mais les vibrations du coup lui effleurèrent la coquille de l'oreille et elle eu un frisson. "J'ai besoin de repos! Et je ne peux pas en prendre si tu ne ferme pas ta bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe!"

Elle envoya sa main libre dans le but de l'enfoncer dans son visage hideux, mais peut-être devenait-elle trop prévisible. Ses yeux en colère se posèrent sur les longs doigts serrés autour de son poignet et elle sentit son sang bouillonner comme de l'acide stimulé par le soleil.

"Lâche-moi-

"Tu a atteint ton quota de coups pour le moment", lui dit-il doucement. Trop doucement . "Tu vas devoir attendre encore quatre ans-

"Lâche mon bras", conseilla-t-elle en prononçant chaque syllabe."Ou je jure que je vais-

"Tu vas quoi?" il la provoqua, resserrant son emprise et poussant sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de l'accro que son poing avait laissée.

Son mouvement suivant fut instinctif et rapide, et sa baguette était à sa gorge, transperçant l'espace entre sa pomme d'Adam et une veine qui palpitais de rage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, le défiant de la pousser plus loin. Hermione ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle le jetterait jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard si il continuait de taquiner son tempérament fragile, mais ses yeux de fer semblaient à peine vaciller et la prise de son poignet restait ferme.

"Vas-y Granger."

Et c'est sa confiance qui l'a le plus ébranlée. Cela a incité sa magie à sortir de sa baguette magique et à brûler sa peau.

"Putain de salope !" cria-t-il, en reculant et en tenant la nouvelle brûlure à son cou. "Tu vas payer pour ça-

"J'en ai assez de toi", lui dit-elle, faufaussement calme, sa baguette toujours dirigé sur le blond. "Retourne dans ta chambre et dors un peu-

"N'essaye pas de me contrôler ici sale-

"Je sors," expliqua Hermione, même si sa colère implorait d'explosé. "Donc, tu aura quelques bonnes heures de sommeil non perturbé. Je te suggère d'en profiter un maximum-

"Alors, casse toi " grommela-t-il, lui tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une autre porte claqua et elle se permit de grimacer cette fois.

Elle avait besoin de sortir. Le salon était imprégné de senteurs nouvelles et non désirées, et elle se sentait comme un blaireau traqué enfumé dans son habitat. Elle détourna le regard de sa porte et se précipita dans sa chambre, se changeant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait physiquement. Entièrement vêtue de son jean et d'un pull confortable pour lutter contre le froid, elle quitta rapidement son dortoi et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

La promenade était plus longue qu'elle ne s'en souvenait, et les étudiants dans les couloirs la regardaient. Elle le jurerait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à propos de son horrible colocataire ... n'est-ce pas?Leurs regards persistants disaient le contraire et elle accéléra ses pas paranoïaques jusqu'à ce qu'elle court à en avoir les cuisses brûlantes et les pas louds. Elle fini par se cogner directement dans un grand mur de chair, mais au moins, il était assez polie pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

"Neville", haleta-t-elle, retrouvant l'équilibre sur ses bras tendus. "Oh, merci mon Dieu -

"Hermione," dit-il avec une inquiétude évidente. "Tu vas bien? Tu-

"Je vais bien," se précipita-t-elle, retenant une boucle perdue de ses doigts tremblants. "Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas où j'étais."

"Tu es vraiment pâle," commenta Neville. "Es-tu malade ou quelque chose?"

"Non, pas malade", elle secoua la tête, lui offrant un faux sourire. "Je n'ai juste pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner."

"Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis des lustres", lui dit-il, et elle réalisa alors à quel point il avait mûri. "Ginny et Luna disaient que tu leurs manquaient hier et-

"Je sais que j'ai eu la tête ailleurs récemment", soupira-t-elle, les yeux baissés. "Je suis désolé, j'étais juste entrain d'essayer d'aider Harry et Ron-

"Tu as besoin d'une pause, Hermione," lui dit-il. "Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, et tu as vraiment l'air malade. Viens nous retrouver pour le dîner ce soir ?"

Elle était trop fatiguée pour protester. "D'accord," marmonna-t-elle, gagnant un sourire heureux de la part de son amie. "Je te retrouverai dans la Grande Salle."

Elle passa devant lui sans attendre de réponse et poursuivit sa quête urgente de la bibliothèque, frissonnant lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre féroce fit écho dans le couloir. Mais ça allait, elle pouvait voir sa cible maintenant. Elle se jeta contre les portes et savoura une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa poitrine nerveuse.

Son regard couleur cidre scintilla autour des chaises vides et des bureaux abandonnés, sachant instinctivement que le vaste espace n'était plus le sien. Même Madame Pince avait passé de moins en moins de temps parmi ses livres et ses précieux grimoire, passant le plus clair de son temps avec les professeurs.

La compagnie pouvait faire cela à certaines personnes, les distraire de la peur et du chagrin.

Elle a supposé que la plupart des gens trouvaient plus approprié de profiter de la compagnie de leurs proches que de se préparer à des examens qui pourraient ne jamais arriver. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait snobé son passe-temps favori si elle pouvait réellement voir l'un de ses proches. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ...

Hermione alla directement à sa table habituelle, à l'arrière de la section réservée. Son bureau était niché parmi les étagères peu utilisées, bénéficiant d'un isolement parfait qui lui permettait d'écarter ces notions troublantes et de nager avec les paragraphes. C'était son sanctuaire.

Perdue dans ses pages séduisantes, elle pouvait presque tout oublier.

Elle pris son dernier texte sur les Horcruxes et commença à lire, priant pour que le visage ricanants de Malfoy soient effacés de son esprit. Au moins pour un petit moment.

.

.

Draco traîna le coffre dans sa chambre et examina rapidement le contenu avec un œil critique. Eh bien, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Les vêtements était des articles qu'il ne se serait jamais choisis, mais au moins il n'y auvait aucune traces horribles de rouge ou d'or parmi les étoffes. Il y avait quelques pantalons noirs, des chemises blanches et noires, puis trois ou quatre polo en noir et gris. Au bas de la malle se trouvaient de simples gilets et un ensemble de robes sorcières standard, accompagnés de chaussures noires, de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements supplémentaires.

C'était plus que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais moins que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Avec un grognement amer, il commença à les ranger dans la commode, à la manière moldue. Merlin, il a regretté sa baguette. McGonagall pourrait aussi bien lui avoir arraché un de ses membres, la foutue vache .

Sa baguette avait réussi à le garder occupé quand il avait été confiné dans le hangar avec Snape; il avait simplement travaillé l'étendue de ses compétences en sortileges et en métamorphoses, ou il s'était entraîné à pratiquer de nouveaux sorts.

Ça avait toujours incité le temps à aller un peu plus vite. Et maintenant, cette vieille sorcière guindé avait confisqué la seule chose avec laquelle il pouvait se divertir, pour distraire ses longues heures creuses.

Il changea de vêtements et s'assit simplement sur son lit, Merlin savait combien de temps, essayant de penser à quelque chose à faire.

Il n'était pas idiot. il savait que son inactivité et son emprisonnement lui causeraient des dommages. Son rythme de sommeil était déjà troublé, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son esprit ne commence à se refermer sur lui-même.

Il avait lu d'innombrables histoires de sorciers stupides qui s'étaient enfermés dans des placards et étaient finalement devenus fous après avoir regardé les quatre mêmes murs sans rien avoir à faire.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction, quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer et lui fournir un objectif, peu importe à quel point il semblait insignifiant.

Draco s'en alla vers la pièce principale du dortoir et se dirigea vers la petite kitchenette, ouvrant inutilement les placards. Ils étaient pleins des produits attendus, mais il ne savait pas comment les préparer sans sa magie.

Il choisi deux pommes vertes et scruta lentement son environnement, ses yeux agités s'installant sur un ensemble d'étagères croulants presque sous le poids des livres. Il les fixa pendant une longue minute, se disant que la lecture serait un moyen idéal de le garder saint d'esprit.

Mais non. Ils étaient à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne voulait pas toucher à ses affaires s'il pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il continua à étudier la pièce alors qu'il rongeait le fruit mûr et commençait distraitement à compter.

.

.

Elle n'a pas rencontré ses amis pour le déjeuner.

C'était une décision consciente qu'elle regrettait quelques heures plus tard, mais elle pensait honnêtement avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Cependant, elle avait oublié que les traductions française et latine du mot crux étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

Elle s'était rendue rapidement dans les cuisines pour aller chercher le surplus de nourriture qu'elle avait demandé et un simple sandwich au jambon, mais elle ne quittait pas la bibliothèque.

Quand la journée commença enfin à se calmer, elle l'avait à peine remarqué.

Le temps était un gâchis sens importance dans la bibliothèques qui craquelait, mais lorsque la nuit s'empara du ciel et que son lumos commença à vaciller au rythme de sa concentration, elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre.

Un regard triste sur sa montre l'informa qu'il était minuit et que c'était encore une journée décevante et sans progrès.

Elle blâma les échos de ça dispute avec Malfoy pour son incapacité à s'acquitter complètement de sa tâche, mais concèda que son insomnie ne l'aidait probablement pas.

Retirant ses membres endoloris dans sa chambre, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement quand elle trouva son dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe du bâtard de Serpentard qui aurait dû suffoquer dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

Marmonnant un sort pour illuminer la pièce, elle entreprit de mettre la nourriture dans les placards appropriés et se prépara une tasse de thé malgré tout, elle pouvait sentir des yeux se frotter dernière sa tête.

Avec un souffle surpris, elle se retourna et renversa sa boisson chaude pour le trouver vagabondant à nouveau dans l'encadrement de sa porte, l'observant avec une nouvelle irritation. Il l'observait de près, comme un loup territorial qui avait manqué des repas. Il attendait son retour après que l'ennui inévitable ait provoqué l'idée de se disputer avec elle au moment où elle avait franchi la porte.

"Triste petite, Granger," remarqua-t-il doucement en croisant les bras. "Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise?"

"Tu me rends malade", lui dit-elle carrément, ses mots craquants avec honnêteté.

"Crois-moi quand je dis que le sentiment est réciproque", gronda-t-il. "Tu fais encore du bruit-

"Tais-toi et vas au lit-

"Met des sorts de silence dans ma chambre-

"NON!" la sorcière a hurlé, sa poitrine se gonflant alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. "J'ai été très clair sur le fait que je ne gaspillerais pas ma magie pour toi!"

"Oui, tu le feras," répondit-il calmement, faisant quelques pas vers elle. "Je ne devrais pas avoir à t'écouter-

"Eh bien, pas de chance," lâcha-t-elle, claquant des paumes contre le comptoir entre eux. "C'est ma chambre ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à t'écouter, ni même te regarder !"

"Pas de chance," résonna Draco, un pli lui traversant le front avec impatience. "Vois avec la vieille salope et fais-nous une faveur-

"Tais-toi !" cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux, tremblante de colère. "Reste en dehors de mon chemin, Malfoy -

"Et comment je suis supposé faire ça ?" il a riposté. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne peux pas quitter ton petit dortoir de merde et c'est à peine la chambre la plus spacieuse."

Ses yeux brillait de larmes, mais elle les repoussa avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. "Alors reste dans ta chambre-

"Non", l'interrompit-il avec arrogance, plaçant ses propres mains sur le comptoir et ramenant son visage à son niveau. "Non, je trouve que te regarder mal à l'aise est trop amusant, Sang-de-Bourbe-

"Pense tu honnêtement que ce petit mot idiot me dérange encore ?" interrogea-t-elle avec des sourcils baissés. "Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de ce que tu penses?"

"Je pense que tu te soucie beaucoup de la façon dont les gens te perçoive-

"Tu n'est pas les gens !"elle aboya, frappant à nouveau ses paumes à la surface."Tu es juste ... Tu es juste-

"Vas-y Granger," l'encouragea-t-il, sa voix invitante de manière trompeuse. "Que pense-tu de moi? Je suis curieux."

Elle s'immobilisa et souffla quelques respirations brûlantes alors que son regard se posait sur son visage aigri. Ses yeux gris caillouteux étaient aussi durs que le quartz; froid et illisible. Ils n'ont pas hésité, ils ont juste attendu sa réponse. Il voulait savoir ? Bien, ça lui grimpait sous la peau depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait comprendre et elle pouvait lui faire fasse.

"Tu es la personne la plus pourri gâtée et égoïste que je connaisse," lui dit-elle doucement, annonçant chaque syllabe."Tu n'as rien fait de toute ta vie, si de n'est tyranniser les gens et tu ne reconnaîtrait pas un vrai ami même s'ils te gifle au visage, parce que tu es trop occupé à regarder et juger tout le monde pour remarqué -

Il a reniflé. "Je vais te faire savoir-

"Je n'ai pas fini!"cracha-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui pour faire bonne mesure. "Pendant des années, tu a réussi à de devenir exactement comme ton père; démoniaque et-

"Tu ne parle pas de mon père !" cria-t-il, trop enragé pour examiner la baguette sur ça poitrine. "Tu n'as aucun putain de droit-

"Tu voulais mon avis !" elle a répondu. "J'ai toujours su que tu étais un vilain petit bâtard, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu deviendrais aussi tordue que ton père, que tu deviendrais un Mangemort ! Harry savait! il a essayé de nous le dire, mais non! Pour une raison stupide, je pensais que tu avais encore une petit dose de bon sense en toi, et j'avais tellement tort

"Une première pour-

"Et tu es devenu ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait," l'ignora-t-elle, s'éloignant et arpentant quelques pas de colère. "Suiveur de Voldemort et une excuse pathétique pour un humain, parce que même ça tu ne pouvais même pas le faire correctement!"

Il a grogné. La voilà rejeté à son visage, encore ; son échec. "A-tu terminé?"

Elle lui envoya un regard renfrogné, et il remarqua que c'était tellement plus intense que n'importe quel regard qu'elle aurait jamais osé lui jeter avant. Bien. La rendre toute énervée était hilarant.

"Tu es malade et méchante," siffla-t-elle, sentant sa magie craquer en elles alors qu'elle essayait de calmer ses émotions. "Et tu le seras toujours, et je trouve ça très triste. Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi? De la tristesse, que tu ne puisse pas te permettre de devenir ce que tu est."

Une autre rumeur gutturale trembla au fond de sa gorge. "Prévisible comme toujours, Granger," dit-il. "Toujours convaincu qu'il y a du bon chez tout le monde-

"Pas tout le monde", elle le fit taire, et elle sembla presque déçu. "Pas toi. Plus maintenant ."

"Eh bien, au moins, tu apprends à te préparer à la déception," il haussa les épaules, s'arment d'un haussement d'épaules, levant un sourcil quand elle s'éloigna . "Où vas-tu?"

"Au Lit," murmura-t-elle, lui épargnant un autre regard noir et épicé. "J'en ai fini avec tous ça-

"Attends, maintenant", protesta-t-il, marchant pour bloquer sa sortie. "C'est mon tour-

"Je pensais que c'était très clair", marmonna-t-elle derrière ses lèvres tendues. "Je me fichais de ton opinion sur moi-

"Je me fichais de ton opinion sur moi aussi ," dit-il en se redressant lentement pour se pencher sur elle.

"Mais tu a demandé-

"Parce que je pensais que ce serait amusant", révéla-t-il, se laissant aller à un sourire cruel. "Et j'avais raison-

"Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi", argumenta-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour être nonchalante. "Sang-de-Bourbe , rat de bibliothèque. Tu es plutôt prévisible toi aussi , Malfoy-

"Je peux te surprendre."

Merlin maudit sa curiosité pour avoir enveloppé son sens commun pour la énième fois. "Bien", grommela-t-elle, le regardant avec méfiance et serrant les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, Malfoy?"

"Tu est repoussente," ricana-t-il avec une soudaine hostilité. "Le fait que nous respirions le même air me donne envie de vomir. Tu es dégoûtant; un frottis rance à travers le Monde des Sorciers. Tu ne mérites pas ta magie-

"Non sense répétitif," elle força ses yeux à rouler. "Je vais me coucher. Bouge, ou je te fais-

"Je suis en train de construire," promit-il sombrement, et quelque chose d'indomptable et grave s'évanouit derrière ses yeux caillouteux. Elle bougea les pieds mais refusa de détourner le regard, pour garder un contact visuel. Contrôle.

"Je ne-

"Tu sais que tu ne mérite pas ta magie", continua-t-il, montrant ses dents en ivoire dans un grondement accusateur. "Et c'est pourquoi tu travailles si dur, n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps pathétique à étudier-

"J'aime lire -

"Mais tu ressens le besoin de faire tes preuves," Draco la fit taire avec un ton confiant et condescendant. "Parce que tu sais que ta magie n'est pas légalement la tienne. " L'incertitude se mêlait au miel et il savourait ça d'un sourire victorieux. "Parce que tu sais que tu es inférieur."

Sa lèvre se contracta. Son sourire s'étira.

"Et c'est pourquoi ça te tue encore quand je t'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe", termina-t-il avec une délicieuse béatitude, en hochant fièrement la tête. Il pouvait voir que la ténace Gryffondors se battait pour contrôler sa langue, alors il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre à coucher, convaincu qu'elle était passablement secouée. Eh bien, au moins, le rejeton moldu révoltant avait réussi à fournir un divertissement pour ce jour terne comme de la poussière.

Ses doigts venaient de frôler le fer de la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il fut poussé violament contre sont cadre, le propulsant en avant. Il se cogna la tête la première contre le mur adjacent et libéra un grognement d'inconfort alors qu'il glissait le long de la surface froide. L'impact bourdonnait toujours sous sa peau, mais il savait que la douleur la remplacerait en un battement de coeur.

Il leva la tête avec l'intention de charger Granger et de la frapper contre le mur, mais il attrapa à peine son reflet de forme floue verd sa chambre, avant que la bruit aiguë d'une porte qui claque ne l'assourdisse un instant. La douleur disparut après quelques minutes, laissant de petites bosses sur son crâne et une douleur dans le dos. Il se releva rapidement et ses yeux parcoururent lentement la pièce, ses pupilles dilatées se concentrant à nouveau sur les étagères.

Ah oui, sa distraction précédente avant le retour de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il avait toujours été bon avec les chiffres et avait décidé que compter serait ce qui le garderait sain d'esprit.

Granger avait cent un livres dans son salon; dont cinquante-six étaient noirs, quarante rouges, trois bleus et deux verts. Au total, quatre cent soixante mots, sans compter le nom des auteurs, répartis sur toutes les ètagere.

Il avait revérifié cela et ranga les informations dans sa tête, le regard de Draco recommença à errer dans la pièce, à la recherche de son prochain projet de comptage pour demain. Sa prochaine tâche pour la préservation de sa santé mentale.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur sa porte et il sentit la rage hérisser les poils fins qui recouvraient son corps et s'enfonçer dans ses pores. Amusant ou pas, la jeune fille l'a mit en colère. Il trouverait autre chose à compter demain.

.

.

Hermione se laissa tomber contre la porte et murmura à la hâte le sortilège de silence avant de relâcher un sanglot profond. Cher Merlin, elle le détestait. haïssait ! Elle essuya grossièrement ses larmes traîtresse et trébucha sur ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit.

Il lui fut interdit de dormir de toute la nuit, et la colère de la sorcière contre le Serpentard raciste la hanta jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux du matin ne se mettent à chanter.

Maudit oiseaux.

Et c'était le premier jour.


	4. scores

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 4: scores.

Il s'est réveillé tôt.

Il avait de nouveau rêvé de la tour d'astronomie. Les images, les sons et les odeurs l'avaient toutes affligés impitoyablement; si vives et vibrantes. Même son subconscient tenait à se moquer de lui avec ces souvenirs honteux, qui égratignaient son cerveau pendant son sommeil, de sorte que la scène se répète sans fin dans sa tête. Ils venaient toutes les nuits, certains plus féroces que d'autres, mais là tous de même. Les cauchemars. Pour le tourmenter. Lui rappeler .

Échec.

Échec.

Échec.

Il gémit dans l'oreiller trop mou et se retourna, plissant les yeux pour regarder un rayon de soleil tenace. Le soleil d'automne était irritant et chaud sur son visage et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop criard et trompeur, persuadant des abrutis sans espoir de croire qu'il ne gelait pas dehors. Il pouvait déjà sentir le froid ramper sous sa peau alors qu'il repoussait les couvertures pour poser ses pieds contre le plancher froid.

Il haussa les épaules sur les robes qu'on lui avait données pour abattre un frisson, les ajustant par-dessus son boxer et sa veste. Merlin la foudroie, McGonagall aurait pu lui fournir un ensemble de pyjama qui pouvait faire quelque chose pour lutter contre l'hypothermie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais il ne put voir que des tuiles, des briques et un ciel dégagée trop dur avec le soleil. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir une fenêtre sans vue? Gryffondors stupides.

Il réalisa à quel point c'était calme à cette heure là et le silence bourdonna à ses oreilles, atténué légèrement par des oiseaux éloignés. Il arqua un sourcil confus, réalisant que quelque chose à l'arrière de son cerveau lui disait qu'il s'était déjà réveillé une fois aujourd'hui. Si c'était encore aujourd'hui.

Oui, il s'était certainement déjà réveillé. Il pouvait sentir les murmures du souvenirs qui soufflaient sur ses terminaisons nerveuses. C'était la Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'avait réveillé, avec sa douche plantureuse et ses pas maladroits. Il se souvint d'avoir marmonné une liste affolante de gros mots sur son matelas alors qu'il l'avait écoutée, et il avait dit quelque autres obscénités avant de marcher là-bas avec des intentions dangereuses. Mais alors une porte s'est fermée et les sons se sont arrêtés.

Elle était partie. Merci putain.

Donc, la chaleur l'a calmé et aidé a se rendormir. Retour aux cauchemars.

Laissant le lit, il se glissa hors de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à faire et à manger. Il se servit un verre de lait et des céréales que Granger devait avoir laissées de côté, se rappelant qu'il lui fallait vraiment apprendre à cuisiner sans baguette s'il voulait avoir un repas chaud ici. Demandé à Granger était évidemment hors de question.

Il se servit un deuxième bol de petit-déjeuner alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la pendule et il relâcha son souffle. Ce n'était même pas le matin; pas le petit déjeuner. Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi. Le signe officiel que son rythme de sommeil normal avait été perdu avec sa baguette. Avec sa fierté.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte principale et, même s'il savait que c'était inutile, il posa son bol de céréales et décida de la tester. À la seconde où ses doigts effleurèrent la poignée, des étincelles jaillirent le long de son bras; craquents dans ses veines comme un crachin de flammes.

"Merde", jura-t-il, observant la piqûre rouge qui couvrait ses doigts. Avec un souffle résigné, il retourna dans la kitchenette et ouvrit le robinet pour calmer sa peau bourdonnante avec de l'eau froide.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les carreaux de la kitchenette. Et il a commencé à compter.

Besoin de faire quelque chose ... Nécessiter de rester occupé ...

.

.

"Tu es très silencieuse," Neville fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un long regard. "Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?"

Sa bouche s'était en quelque sorte transformée en un sourire trop audacieux. "Je vais bien", lui assura-t-elle doucement en passant sa main sur son manuel placé stratégiquement. "J'ai un essai d'Arithmacy et j'essaie juste de finir."

Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge, mais elle avait terminé son essai quatre jours plus tôt. Elle avait anticipé quelques silences embarrassants entre elle et ses amis lorsqu'elle avait accepté de dîner dans la Grande Salle, et elle avait délibérément apporté quelque chose vers laquelle elle pourrait sd détourner, qui se donnerait la peine de contester son besoin d'étudier?

Seamus, Dean, Ginny et Luna avaient visiblement été surpris quand elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle avec Neville, mais avaient tous inutilement fait de leur mieux pour la faire participer de toute façon. Elle était reconnaissante pour leurs efforts. Vraiment, elle l'était, mais la conversation était assez maladroite entre les quatre autres Gryffondors et serdaigle. Tout le monde survole le sujet de la guerre; de Voldemort, et cela la contrariait. Mais elle avait désiré de la compagnie ce matin-là, des gens qu'elle comprenait et pouvait appeler des amis en toute sécurité. Après tout, ce n'était la faute de personne si ses turbulences avaient des répercussions négatives sur ses relations et il était normal de rester assis avec eux.

Elle avait donc simplement hoché la tête et leur avait donné des réponses en un mot, écrivant une annotation occasionnelle pour obtenir un effet.

"Personne d'autre ne fait d'effort dans leurs essais", marmonna doucement Neville, et les autres n'interrompirent pas leur conversation à propos de Qudditch s'ils l'entendaient. "Je suppose que tout le monde pense que c'est un peu inutile pour le moment, mais je sais comment tu es avec tes études, donc je ne devrais pas être surpris."

Elle adorait sincèrement Neville et sa sincérité maladroite. Il était si attachant que ça lui faisait mal au cœur parfois, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de rencontrer les autres s'il n'avait pas été là.

"Ça aide à d'être distraite", offrit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Il lui fit un petit signe de compréhension avant que Seamus ne mentionne son nom et le ramène à leur discussion sur ... Oh, bon sang, elle ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle feignit de retourner aux pages décorées sur des cartes, mais trouva son regard endormi se diriger vers la table des Serpentards.

C'était vide, bien sûr.

Sur les deux cent cinquante étudiants qui étaient rentrés à Poudlard, seuls trente-deux portaient la cravate verte. Tous étaient âgés de quatrième année où moins et avaient pris le temps de dîner et de socialiser avec les autres maisons en petits groupes. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait être associé aux stéréotypes de leur maison et ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour éviter toute association avec l'emblème du serpent. À sa connaissance, ils ne dormaient même pas dans les cachots, et avaient été installés dans les nombreux lits d'appoint encombrés autour des divers dortoirs.

C'était vraiment triste.

Ils étaient si désespérés d'éviter les suppositions et les mauvaises impressions, alors même que leur seule présence à Poudlard était la preuve suffisante qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les vues de Voldemort. Ils étaient comme tous les autres, espérant la sécurité et priant pour que tout se termine.

Elle haïssait juste un peu plus Malfoy alors, pour être si capricieux et se conformer aux stéréotypes qui accompagnaient l'héritage de Salazar, et son regard fixa la table pour atterrir à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois assi.

Elle se souvint à quel point il avait l'air mal en sixième année et se réprimanda pour sa naïveté face aux signes de ce qui se passait. Elle pouvait se souvenir des commentaires de Harry à propos de lui et de la façon dont il avait semblé, comment aurait-elle pu être aussi aveugle?

"Hermione," une douce voix féminine la ramena au présent et elle se tourna pour faire face à Luna. "Tu vas bien ? Tu a l'air un peu distant."

Elle lutta avec acharnement pour ne pas plisser les yeux au commentaire ironique. "Je vais bien, Luna," soupira-t-elle en désignant son livre. "J'ai juste un peu de difficulté à me concentrer sur ça. Je pense que je devrais aller à la bibliothèque."

"Déjà?" Ginny fronça les sourcils et Hermione remarqua que sa préoccupation était sincère. "Tu as à peine touché ta nourriture."

La brune baissa les yeux sur son Sunday Roast à moitié grignoté. "Je n'ai pas tellement faim", elle haussa les épaules, repoussant son assiette. "J'ai pris un petit-déjeuner copieux."

Elle pouvait voir leur réticence à la croire et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu du poids depuis le départ de Harry et Ron, mais ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle se laissait mourir de faim ou qu'elle mangeait vraiment moins de nourriture; elle a juste mangé à des moments anormaux. C'était encore l'insomnie. Peut-être qu'elle devrait accepter l'offre de Slughorn pour des potions de sommeil sans rêve.

"Veux tu de la compagnie dans la bibliothèque?" Neville a offert sérieusement. "Je suppose que je pourrais travailler sur mon essai d'Herbologie."

"Non, ça va", elle secoua la tête en se levant de la table. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la bibliothèque et tu n'as pas fini ton dîner."

"Je pourrais passer plus tard", propsa t'il en compromis, jetant une autre pousse avec sa fourchette. "C'était sympa de te voir cependant, Hermione."

"Ca l'était vraiment," acquiesça Ginny, accompagnée d'un bourdonnement d'accord de Seamus et de Dean. "Veux-tu venir nous voir demain?"

Non.

"Je vais essayer", souffla-t-elle doucement, en souriant à ses camarades lions et à l'aigle blond. "C'était un plaisir de vous voir tous aussi."

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se retourna pour partir avec une vague délicate dans leur direction. Elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs voix feutrées flotter dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle partait, tous discutant à quel point elle avait l'air mal, sans aucun doute. Ils parlaient des taches sombres sous ses yeux injectés de sang et de la pâleur de sa peau. Rien de vicieux ou de médisant. Juste la vérité. Juste des mots d'inquiétude.

Elle se serait peut-être sentie coupable si son corps pouvait supporter davantage d'émotions négatives.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. La pensées de Malfoy l'avaient presque envahie par des notions épicées et, combinée à beaucoup de solitude et une pointe de désespoir, elle n'avait tout simplement plus la place.

L'espoir était toujours là cependant, juste une étincelle d'optimisme dans son cœur qui a refusé de périr. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à cela parfois, puis le maudissait l'instant suivant. C'était ce qui la maintenait en vie et l'avait encouragée à essayer de lire tout ce qui concernait les Horcruxes jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, et aussi la poussait à poursuivre sa formation avec l'Ordre et McGonagall.

Oui, c'était là. Mais il ne suffisait pas parfois ...

La bibliothèque grouillait de vie pour changer. Quelques troisièmes années se sont rassemblées autour d'une table pour discuter de devoirs de potions, et un autre bureau était plein avec une série de quatrièmes années. Madame Pince était également cachée à son emplacement habituel, son bec coincé dans un livre et son regard étroit scrutant faussement les pages pour regarder les étudiants. Hermione offrit à la bibliothécaire maudite un signe de tête qui ne lui fut pas retrouné, avant de regarder devant elle l'espace avec des yeux incertains.

Elle repéra un autre groupe d'élèves derrière une bibliothèque et décida que la bibliothèque était trop occupée à son goût. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle se dirigea vers la section réservée et prit deux des livres dont elle avait besoin sur l'étagère puis décida qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici si elle voulait lire en paix. Elle glissa les lourds textes dans son sac et envisagea de sortir, mais le temps n'était guère propice à une séance de lecture.

Elle voulait juste retourner dans sa chambre et se blottir sur le canapé avec un chocolat chaud et de la littérature en compagnie.

Mais il était là.

Son front se plissa de détermination. Eh bien, elle n'allait pas être exilée de sa propre chambre à cause de cet enfoiré. Elle l'a refusé. Pourquoi devrait-elle changer sa routine juste à cause de Malfoy? Si le crétin gluant jouait, elle pourrait l'enfermer dans sa chambre. En quittant la bibliothèque, elle jeta un sort de dissimulation rapide sur les livres, son intelligence l'avertissant qu'il n'était pas sage pour lui de connaître le sujet qui l'intéressait. Si le petit porc le découvrait et réussissait à s'échapper, il revenindrait sûrement à Voldemort, s'attendant à une tape sur la tête pour avoir déjoué les plans de Harry et Ron.

Ses pas vers son dortoir étaient audacieux et résolus, la reconfortant avec de l'adrénaline pour la préparer à une confrontation. Marmonnant le mot de passe à la porte principale, ad lucem, elle poussa la porte plus fort que nécessaire et ses yeux le trouvèrent instantanément. Peu importe ce à quoi elle s'attendait à, ce n'était pas ça.

Il était perché sur le comptoir, séparant l'espace de vie de sa kitchenette avec ses mains jointes , les épaules détendues et sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté alors qu'il frappait distraitement un de ses doigts contre la surface en acajou. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée, même après qu'elle ait fermé la porte avec un bruit silencieux et fait quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle tendit la tête pour saisir le côté droit de son visage, réalisant que son air renfrogné était toujours en place, assombrissant ses traits. Elle se demanda brièvement comment son expression agitée pouvait être aussi permanente, mais réalisa ensuite que sa bouche s'était à peine levée aux angles depuis plusieurs semaines. Son air renfrogné n'était cependant pas nécessairement en colère, plus concentré qu'autre chose.

Hermione regarda un peu plus près, comme s'il s'agissait d'un oiseau rare et dangereux qu'elle avait simplement trouvé. Elle suivit son regard que pour voir mur de carreaux blancs. Ses lèvres se séparèrent avec un air de confusion irritée.

Qu'est-ce que ...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" elle l'interrogea brusquement, regardant comme il tressaillit de surprise et claqua la tête pour la regarder. Ah, il était en colère. Clairement, elle l'avait dérangé d'une manière ou d'une autre et il était furieux à ce sujet. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent de nouveau sur les carreaux pour voir si elle avait oublié quelque chose, mais rien ne vint sur le carlage en céramique ivoire.

"Putain, Granger !" rugit-il, sautant du plan de travail en bois avec des mouvements fluides. "J'ai perdu le compte maintenant, stupide-

"Le compte ?" répéta-t-elle, posant instinctivement une main sur la baguette dans sa poche. Il n'alla pas près d'elle comme elle s'y attendait. Il a juste déplacé son poids sur ses jambes et la regarda avec impatience à environ quinze mètres de distance. Il était toujours trop proche cependant. "Que fais tu-

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" il l'a coupé rapidement.

"Je vis ici", siffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé et en laissant tomber son sac pessant. "Et j'ai du travail à faire, alors laissez-moi tranquille-

"Et où veut tu que je parte ?" répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il roula des épaules comme s'il se préparait à une bagarre et elle pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter en rythme sur son cou sous son polo gris .

"Je ne m'en soucie vraiment pas," répondit-elle d'une voix nette. "Va dans ta chambre-

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" Draco grogna, la regardant avec un oeil calculateur. "Tu peux aller et venir à ta guise, alors tu devrais aller ailleurs-

"C'est ma chambre, Malfoy !" cria-t-elle en serrant les poings avec défi. "Tu est juste ici parce que l'Ordre a pitié de toi !".

Il gronda. "Je suis là parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper vos affaires foutus abrutis!" il cria. "Toujours à mettre le nez dedans et penser que vous aidez-

"Nous vous aidons!"

"Et bien, je ne VEUX pas que vous m'aidiez, putain!" Draco hurla, son ton fort et résonnant dans l'acoustique antique du dortoir."Je n'ai JAMAIS voulu ton aide-

"Eh bien, tu l'a ", l'interrompit-elle calmement, incapable d'aider la hauteur de sa voix. "Alors arrête de te plaindre comme le gamin gâté que tu es et-

"Vas te faire foutre-

"J'attends que tu te fassa foutre," répliqua la sorcière. "J'ai besoin de faire un travail-

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans ta chambre?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance, prenant un long pas vers elle. "Ou mieux encore, va à la tour avec le reste de tes connards d'amis "

"Parce que je n'ai pas a ...

"Pourquoi les Gryffondors insistez-vous toujours pour rendre les choses plus difficiles?" il interrogea, complètement sérieux. "Vous êtes toujours à la poursuite de problèmes et c'est tellement stupide, et ensuite vous vous demandez pourquoi les gens essaient toujours de vous tuer-

"Je peux comprendre que tu ai du mal à comprendre," dit lentement Hermione en levant le menton. "Que nous sommes assez courageux pour défendre ce que nous-

"Pas avec moi, Granger," il leva les yeux au ciel. "La bravoure, mon cul. Vous êtes des imbéciles impies, vous êtes passés à la stupidité il y a longtemps-

"Ne dis pas que nous sommes stupides," se renfrogna-t-elle en retirant sa main de sa poche pour pointer un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. "Je ne suis pas-

"Très bien," marmonna-t-il, la reconduisant une seconde. "Tu as peut-être des cellules cérébrales à frotter, mais l'orphelin et la belette sont tout simplement inutiles-

"Ne les appelle pas-

"Et il y a beaucoup à dire sur votre petit groupe de mauvaise qualité", continua-t-il, prenant un autre pas vers elle. "Quand c'est la sang-de-bourbe qui a le cerveau!"

L'instinct moldu qui traversait son sang la poussa à prendre la tasse sur la table et à la lancer dans sa direction. Et elle l'a jeté fort; plus dur qu'elle n'avait probablement rien jeté dans sa vie. Mais il l'esquiva. Connard. Elle la regarda se briser contre le mur derrière lui. Jolie porcelaine blanche pleuvant avec quelques éclats de bois. Elle lui renvoya ses yeux dorés, vibrant de colère sans retenue quand elle vit l'amusement tirer sur ses traits.

"Je ne te le dirai plus, Malfoy," cracha-t-elle, réprimant ses impulsions orageuses pour le prendre dans le bon sens. "Va dans ta chambre et laisse-moi continuer mon travail-

"Jai touché un nerf là, Granger ?" il a traîné béatement. "Était-ce le" Sang-de-Bourbe" ou mon commentaire sur les jumeaux débiles?"

"Arrête de les appeler-

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les irriter de ta présence ?" interrogea-t-il avec une vague désinvolte.

"La ferme Malfoy!"

"Non, je suis vraiment sérieux" insista-t-il, un peu intrigué quand il remarqua ses lèvres se contracter. "Pourquoi diable ne déranges-tu pas Potter et Weasley au lieu de moi-

"Parce que putain il ne sont pas ici !" Dit Hermione, sachant que ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus sage à lui dire. Elle a immédiatement vu son sourire s'étirer et a détesté les garçons juste cette petite fraction seconde pour l'avoir laissée ici. Avec lui. "Ils ne sont pas ici", répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus calme, voulant rester sereine et maîtresse d'elle même.

"Où sont-

"Comme si je te le dirais," se moqua-t-elle. "Laisse-moi, Malfoy, avant que je-

"C'est classique", gloussa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, comme s'il pouvait goûter à sa frustration. Apparemment c'était délicieux. "Cela explique certainement beaucoup."

Elle baissa le front. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Pourquoi ton visage ressemble-t-il à un âne claqué tout le temps", lui dit-il simplement, s'approchant de nouveau avec un air fanfaron de gagnant. "Pourquoi as-tu l'air prêt à te couper les poignets-

Trop loin. "Ne sois pas ridicule-

"Le Trio d'Or s'est séparé", songea-t-il plus pour lui-même. "Ça doit faire mal, Granger. Sachant que les deux seules personnes qui peuvent vraimentse te supporter sont partis...

"Au moins j'ai des amis-

"Mais ils ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas?" lui rappela-t-il avec un claquement de la langue. "Ça doit être un merde de ne plus pouvoir passer tes jambe autour de Weasley."

Elle bafouilla mais contain sa mortification avec un souffle rapide. Ron était ... Ron était son ami. Rien de plus. Elle avait espéré plus et lui avait sacrifié son innocence avant son départ avec Harry. Elle avait été ... mal à l'aise, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement bien traité, et il lui avait douloureusement expliqué qu'une relation avec lui été impossible, même si certains de ces sentiments romantiques embêtants envers lui semblaient s'attarder. Peut-être qu'après que tout le drame de la guerre soit réglé ...

"Ron et moi ça ne te regarde pas," murmura-t-elle avec défi, réalisant qu'elle était probablement restée silencieuse trop longtemps. "Arrête d'être un-

"Peut-être que tu préfères Potter alors?" il a accusé avec un reniflement dégoûté. "Merlin, vous trois êtes pathétique."

Elle voulait un autre coup avec la tasse. Mais non. Elle voulait avoir un avantage qui ne repose pas sur ses compétences de sorcière.

Il était plus proche maintenant et elle remarqua brièvement qu'il sentait le verger et le sommeil. Ses actions étaient trop gracieuses et fluides, comme s'il l'avait planifié méticuleusement, avec pour objectif l'humiliation. Ses doigts fléchissaient avec le désir d'enrouler sa baguette, mais elle voulait le traiter sans magie si elle le pouvait.

Elle ne pouvait pas le maudire chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, même si c'était une perspective ridiculement séduisante. Elle était une fille intelligente et rapide avec sa langue; elle pouvait le gérer. Elle le pouvait.

Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle approche, alors elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et tenta de refléter son humeur. D'accord, il savait ce qui la faisait trembler de colère, mais il avait aussi ses faiblesses ...

"Ca doit être difficile pour toi, Malfoy," dit-elle doucement, heureuse quand il arqua un sourcil avec curiosité. "Regarder les gens que tu juges inférieurs faire tellement mieux que toi-

"Qu'es-tu-

"Harry avec son Quidditch", lista-t-elle fièrement, retirant sa baguette et jouant avec ses doigts agiles. "Moi avec mes notes-

"Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis jaloux, Granger?" il interrogea vivement, sa voix comme un grondement repoussé dans sa gorge. "Parce que je préférerais-

"Ron et sa famille pauvre et pourtant mille fois plus apprécié et respecter que tu ne le sera jamais en dépit de ton argent" Elle pris une pause dramatique. "Ha non c'est vrai ça non plus, tu ne la plus".

Il gronda s'approchant lentement "Putin je vais-"

"Ça expliquerait certainement beaucoup", raisonna-t-elle avec désinvolture, comme si elle débattait de ses devoirs. Elle tapa sa baguette froidement contre sa paume. Rien d'offensant, juste un petit geste pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait de la magie à ses côtés. "Toute haine provient de quelque chose. Je veux dire, nous avons réussi à accomplir pas mal de choses au cours des six dernières années-

"Putain, bravo à toi-

"Et autant que je m'en souvienne," continua-t-elle, ignorant son sifflement sarcastique avec facilité. "Tu n'as encore rien fait de particulier ...ni d'intéressant de ta vie misérable, Malfoy-

"Ferme-la, Granger-

"Et tout ce que tu a essayé de faire," poussa Hermione, incapable de s'en empêcher maintenant que la victoire imminente lui réchauffait les os. "Tu a toujours échoué lamentablement-

"Tais-toi-

"Je me souviens du temps passé en deuxième année", continua-t-elle en se frottant le menton d'une manière presque pensive. "Quand tu es tombé de ton balai et que tu as perdu le match de Quidditch contre Harry. Ton père n'était-il pas là?"

Il gronda et alla l'attraper, mais quand elle lança sa baguette vers lui, il s'arrêta. "Je t'ai prévenu de ne pas discuter de mon père-

"Et je parie qu'il n'était pas trop content quand il a découvert que tes notes étaient inférieures à celles d'une Sang-de-Bourbe," dit-elle, notant que son air renfrogné se durcissait lorsqu'elle utilisait le terme péjoratif pour elle-même.

"Ne parlez pas de mon père", répéta-t-il, sa voix basse.

Mais elle a faibli en remarquant que ce n'était pas particulièrement menaçant, plus énervé et peut-être un peu ... blessé?C'était troublant.

"Alors ne parle pas de mes amis," murmura-t-elle finalement, observant sa mâchoire serrée alors qu'un accord non exprimé était passé entre eux. Il avait alors l'air un peu plus humain et elle voulait le frapper à nouveau. "Est-ce que tu vas me laisser en paix, ou dois-je te mettre moi-même dans ta chambre?"

il grogna, mais à sa grande surprise et perplexité, il s'éloigna d'elle avec quelques pas en arrière. Son regard nuageux ne la quitta cependant pas, la poignardant comme s'il essayait de la faire fondre par la volonté seule.

"Quand je sortirait de cette merde", commença-t-il avec un sombre murmure, juste avant d'arriver à sa porte. "Et que je récupère ma baguette, je viens tout droit pour toi, Granger."

Elle souri froidement "Pas quand mais si, et ne t'en fais pas je t'attendrait," acquiesça-t-elle avec une indifférence entraînée.

Ses yeux la balayèrent de haut en bas avec un rapide sifflement de ses pupilles de goudron. Et puis, presque dans un flou, il était hors de sa vue, avec seulement le bruit fort et previsible de la porte qui lui fendait les oreilles. Elle le regarda avec des yeux légèrement élargis et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire fier qui tirait les coins de sa bouche.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réussi à lui faire, la laisser seule sans utiliser de magie. Hermione retomba sur le canapé et sentit un rire fier lui remonter le long de la trachée. Elle l'avait battu, malgré ses problèmes précédents, lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire participer les garçons à la dispute. Elle avait eu le dernier mot. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Et bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, elle s'autorisa un sourire qui n'avait pas été forcé pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait salué Harry et Ron. Et cela faisait presque quatre semaines auparavant.

.

.

Chienne...

De retour dans le petit espace, il jurait que les quatre murs s'étaient légèrement avancé. La pièce paraissait définitivement plus petite, et le début d'une transpiration fraîche lui léchait le front. Il avait à moitié envie de se rasseoir dans le salon et de recommencer à lui crier dessus, mais alors qu'est-ce que cela accomplirait ? Tout ce qu'elle ferait, c'était abuser de sa magie, et il finirait par retourner là où il était, mais probablement avec un peu de peine, pour rendre sa journée un peu plus déprimante.

Il couvrit son visage de ses paumes et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi dégradé en dix-sept ans. Quand sa vie s'est-elle tellement détériorée qu'il a atterri ici ?Surveillé comme un enfant par la racaille moldus, essayant d'éviter de devenir l'un de ces monstres à la santé mentale faible qui marmonnaient un non-sens pour eux-mêmes car les murs étaient devenus trop proches.

Mais ça aurait pu être pire, songea-t-il. Ça aurait pu être la belette. Ils auraient certainement déjà fini dans l'effusion de sang maintenant. Au moins, Granger n'était pas une piqûre sans cervelle et pouvait en réalité égaler ses arguments.

Il alla sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur les draps, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et regardant le plancher flétri. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de chevet et il ouvrit le tiroir, scrutant l'intérieur pour ne trouver qu'une plume jetée et une cravate de Gryffondor.

Peut-être pourrait-il l'utiliser pour se pendre quand il serait finalement devenu fou dans cet endroit. Quand les murs ...

Il saisit la plume et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses de plumes. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le tiroir pour vérifier s'il y avait de l'encre ou du parchemin, mais il n'y en avait pas. Alors, il se pencha en arrière sur son lit et porta la plume à la tête de lit en acajou.

Il a tranché le bois sombre et a sculpté un M et un G, puis a séparé les lettres avec une ligne définie entre elles.

M pour Malfoy. G pour Granger.

Il aurait mis M pour Sang-de-Bourbe si son nom de famille ne commençait pas par la même lettre.

D'accord, il admettrait qu'elle avait gagné cet argument, mais il avait certainement gagné hier. Gagner des points avais semblé rationnel et c'était quelque chose d'autre pour nourrir son ennui de tous compter. Il a griffonné une ligne courte sous chaque lettre pour indiquer leurs scores respectifs et a fait le vœu silencieux de ne pas obtenir plus de marques pour la durée de son séjour.

Puis ses yeux revinrent au sol et il se mit à compter. D'abord les planches, puis les fissures entre elles.


	5. Parfum

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 5: the parfum.

Chaque jour, elle rentrait dans son dortoir et il était là. Prête à lui infliger des insultes et des plaintes, elle commençait à craquer. Elle finissaient ses leçons et retournait au dortoir de préfet en chef pour faire ses devoirs, sachant que la bibliothèque serait trop remplie jusqu'à environ huit heures du soir et il était toujours là. À l''attendre, sa langue humide et prête à la pousser à des disputes qui pourraient durer de quelques minutes ou quelques heures, cela dépendait entièrement de leur entêtement.

C'était toujours les mêmes mots méprisants.

Crasseuse.

Chienne.

Sang de bourbe.

Sang de bourbe...

Parfois, ils font mal et parfois moins. Elle développait lentement une immunité contre eux, mais de temps en temps, il lui lançait quelque chose de nouveau et ça la secouait complètement. La encore, elle a donné aussi dure qu'elle a obtenu. Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient à peu près à a son niveau, mais après une semaine de maux de tête palpitants et de sa voix qui tonnait dans ses oreilles, elle en avait assez.

Le huitième jour de son séjour - un vendredi - pendant sa leçon d'Arithmacy, Hermione eu une idée, et celle-ci venait avec la voix de sa mère.

Rien ne dérange plus un tyran que si vous ne réagissez pas. Ou pire encore, soyez gentil avec eux.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention à ces conseils idiots donnés par les parents, car le plus souvent, ils ne faisaient rien de bénéfique, mais elle pourrait s'en servir. Malfoy la harcelait clairement parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et si elle refusait de le reconnaître ou si elle jouait simplement bien, ça lui ferait perdre la tête. Et s'il devenait trop violent, elle pouvait l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé .

Elle n'avait jamais autant chéri sa baguette.

Encore deux leçons et elle aurait fini pour la journée. Et il sera là. À l'attendre. Et elle l'ignorerait. Peu importe combien il la blessait, elle ne réagirait pas.

Elle ne réagirait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Juste des potions et de l'herbologie à finir, et elle pourrait tester sa petite théorie sur le petit abruti.

.

.

Il y avait quatre cent cinq carreaux entre la kitchenette et la salle de bain. Tous blancs et cinquante-six avaient des fissures. Cela lui avait pris trois jours pour le confirmer, à cause de quoi? Les putain d'interruptions de Granger et son besoin de double vérifications.

Il était alors retourné sur le plancher. Il y en avait quatre-vingt-dix-sept au total, trente-huit dans sa chambre, puis il avait également ajouté tous les autres dans le dortoir. C'était en excluant la chambre de Granger, bien sûr. Il avait essayé de pénétrer chez elle deux jours auparavant et avait reçu la même sensation de brûlure que celle qu'il avait eu avec la porte principale.

Doigts brûlé. Bordel.

Il s'était réveillé à deux heures aujourd'hui après une nuit très orageuse. Plus de cauchemars, et ils devenaient de pire en pire. Ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement dirigés vers sa tête de lit pour étudier ses œuvres d'art, comme ils l'avaient fait chaque matin auparavant. En l'état actuel des choses, il avait six marques et Granger cinq. Selon sa mémoire, et le rappel que certains jours ils s'étaient disputé plus d'une fois, il supposa que c'était vendredi.

Il était arrivé un vendredi, ce qui faisait son huitième jour d'enfer.

Au moins, il réussissait à garder une trace des heure. Plus ou moins...

Il aurait vraiment été plus judicieux de marquer le jour sur sa tête de lit au lieu de compter les arguments. Mais bon, il était en train de gagner, donc ça resterait comme ça.

Il quitta son lit, se changea et partit à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. À compter. Jusqu'à ce que Granger soit de retour et qu'ils puissent avoir leur bataille d'esprit habituelle.

Granger ...

Son parfum était dans l'atmosphère comme une brume d'été. Ce savon en forme d'arbre qu'elle utilisait, un soupçon de pluie d'été, et ce qu'il avait finalement établi était de la cerise. Doux avec un peu d'épice. Pas tout à fait désagréable; juste étouffant quand il devait le respirer toute la journée, tous les jours. Son arôme s'était même infiltré dans sa chambre et était maintenant définitivement coincé quelque part entre ses sinus et son lobe frontal.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. D'elle. Et cela entraînait la folie dans son cerveau un peu plus vite.

Entrant dans l'espace commun, il attrapa son bol de céréales habituel avec une pomme et chercha quelque chose à compter ... Mais il n'y avait rien.

Alors il fixa simplement l'horloge et regarda les minutes s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison à quatre heures moins vingt, comme elle le faisait toujours réglé comme une horloge. Son petit cadre se glissa dans la pièce et il se laissa aller à un sourire cruel.

Que les jeux commencent.

"Bonsoir Sang-de-Bourbe", l'accueillit-il avec bravade, pas particulièrement dérangé quand elle ne réagit pas. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour qu'elle s'énerve au niveau qu'il adorait. "Et comment notre rat de bibliothèque préféré, Gryffin-Beurk, a-t-elle trouvé les leçons aujourd'hui?"

"Bien, merci", répondit-elle, prenant sa place habituelle sur le canapé.

Il a hésité. Quoi, non, pas assez bon, pour un Malfoy.

"Je t'ai posé une question-

"Et je t'ai donné une réponse," répondit-elle calmement. Trop calme.

"Ce n'était pas assez bon", critiqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules. Juste haussé les épaules et sortie du parchemin pour commencer ses devoirs. Le traitement silencieux, un défi. Ok, il pouvait jouer avec ça. Elle réagirait éventuellement. Elle devait le faire . Il avait attendu l'étincelle dans ses yeux et les répliques acérées pendant plus d'une heure. Il les voulait. A compté sur eux, en fait.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" cracha-t-il, lui arrachant le parchemin de ses doigts et l'examinant d'un œil critique. "Tu écris même comme un Moldu mal formé. Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne peuvent-ils pas gérer une écriture décente?"

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, elle avait simplement sorti un livre de son sac et avait commencé à lire. Il jeta ses devoirs sur le côté et grogna.

"Tu ne me trompes pas, Granger," dit-il lentement, se tenant juste devant elle et croisant les bras. "Je sais ce que tu fais."

"Je lis", lui dit-elle doucement, ses yeux glacés à la cannelle traînant sur les pages encrées.

"je sais que tu veux me crier dessus, Granger," dit-il, persuadé qu'il devait taquiner son envie de le griffer avec ses ongles ou des insultes. "Ou est-ce que je dois pousser la chatte que tu es et son animal de compagnie orange?"

Son regard pierreux se posa sur ses lèvres toujours charnues et attendit la contraction habituelle de sa bouche. Lorsque vous étes isolé dans une pièce avec une seule personne pour passer le temps et l'observer, vous remarquiez les signes révélateurs, et Granger était un spécimen assez fascinant à lire. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était une insulte offensive contre ses deux amis «spéciaux», et ses lèvres se pinceraient toujours. Ensuite, ses pupilles se dilataient et une rougeur agitée lui souillait les joues avant que les retours spirituels ne tombent de sa bouche.

Mais il n'y a pas eu de contraction aujourd'hui. Non, sa bouche couleur des pétales rosés ne bougea pas du tout. Elle avait cassé sa routine. La routine qu'il avaient, comment osait-elle.

Il a également saisi le livre et l'a jeté avec un geste rugueux derrière lui.

"Putain, regarde-moi, Granger!" demanda-t-il avec arrogance, résistant à ne pas taper du pied. "Maintenant !"

Elle leva lentement son regard de miel vers lui, mais c'était complètement vide. Ennuyé même. L'ignorer était en réalité plus facile que prévu, mais elle s'était en faite beaucoup entraînée pour étouffer les conversations entre Harry et Ron sur le Quidditch. Elle profita de ce moment pour étudier ses traits alors qu'il se déchaînait sur la crasse de son sang, en prenant note de sa peau de poupée de porcelaine. Bizarre cependant. Normalement, ça lui allait bien, mais elle jurait que ça grisait presque.

... ne sera pas ignoré par toi! "Continua-t-il, mais elle ne faisait vraiment pas attention." Granger, je suis ...

Elle fronça les yeux sur son visage et remarqua à quel point il était épuisé. Pas privé de sommeil cependant. Des membres plus faibles et des yeux vitreux avec une énergie défaillante. Elle inspira, il était suffisamment proche pour pouvoir le sentir.

Pommes et le sommeil.

Une pensée traversa son esprit et ses lèvres se séparèrent avec intérêt. Elle était debout, le cœur battant, le frôlant et se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine.

"Où diable vas-tu?" elle l'entendit vaguement demandé. "J'ai demandé ou tu allais putain?"

Il était loin et flou derrière elle alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir toutes les portes de l'armoire et à en examiner le contenu, essayant également de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait mangé ces derniers jours. Merlin, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant?

"Hey!" appela-t-il en marchant derrière elle. "salope boueuse ! Je t'ai demandé-

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges?" Questionna Hermione, se retournant pour le trouver un peu plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il cligna des yeux de confusion. "Qu'est-ce que-

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges?" répéta-t-elle, plus sévère cette fois. "Pour autant que je sache, tu n'a touché à rien de la nourriture sauf des pommes et du lait-

"En quoi ça te regarde ?"

"C'est tout ce que tu as pris ?" elle a demandé, se trouvant horrifiée pour une raison quelconque. "Des pommes et du lait?"

Il cacha ses yeux pour masquer son étonnement et se renfrogna devant son comportement étrange. Pourquoi exactement était-elle si offensée par ses habitudes alimentaires? "Et des céréales," marmonna-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, mais sentant le besoin de se défendre.

"C'est tout ?" Elle fronça les sourcils, relâchant un soupir triste qu'il méprisait vraiment. "Malfoy, tu ne peux pas survivre avec ce genre de régime -

"Pourquoi ce serait-

"Tu deviens anémique", continua-t-elle, et il recula soudainement, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler que son sang boueux pouvait être contagieux. "Et développer probablement une carence en protéines-

"Est-ce que cette conférence ennuyeuse sur l'anatomie a un sens?" dit-il avec impatience, faisant mine d'examiner ses ongles.

"Tu dois manger plus," lui dit Hermione, réalisant qu'il y avait de nouveau une inquiétude dans son ton. Malédiction du gène bienfaiteur dans son système. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ...

Elle s'interrompit au fur et à mesure que la réalité lui apparaissait et elle l'analysa tandis que ses traits se plissaient avec un avertissement lui interdisant d'exprimer le commentaire au bout de sa langue. Mais, mis à part le courage des Gryffondors, elle était une sorcière obstinée.

"Tu ne sais pas cuisiner sans magie", supposa-t-elle, les yeux ronds et la voix un peu plus calme. "N'est ce pas ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Granger."

Cela voulait dire oui. Huit jours avec lui et elle avait déjà un petit traducteur intégré caché dans sa tête. Il y avait de nouveaux ajouts chaque jour, mais "va te faire foutre, Granger" était définitivement un code pour "oui, et je ne vais pas l'admettre".

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?" la sorcière interrogea soigneusement, inclinant la tête sur le côté, ce qui donna envie à Draco de la déchirer. "J'aurais pu-

"tu aurais pu quoi, Granger?" ricana-t-il, faisant un pas pour être de nouveau dans son espace. "Me donner ce regard de pitié stupide que tu as en ce moment?

"Je n'aurais pas-

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide," lui dit-il avec un murmure cruel. "Il suffit de laisser-

"Je ne peux pas," marmonna-t-elle, et son ton était légèrement excusé. "Tu dois manger-

"Ça servirait ton but de me laisser pourrir dans un coin!" Draco gronda, la dominant pour que son souffle fruité glisse sur ses pommettes. "Pourquoi bordel est-ce que tu t'intéresse -

"Je le fais juste!" elle a bafouillé, compensant son manque de hauteur avec le volume. "C'est juste ce que je suis-

"dégoulinante Gryffondors," grommela-t-il, s'éloignant rapidement d'elle avec seulement un regard dégoûté. Elle l'observa de près alors qu'il disparaissait derrière sa porte et le froid d'octobre la rattrapa soudainement.

Dans sa chambre et loin de ses putain de préoccupations, il glissa le long de la porte et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains moites. C'était vraiment le plus bas. Être pris en pitié par elle. Et les choses avaient été différentes aujourd'hui, il y avait eu un problème dans la routine qu'ils avaient établi. Les murs se sont encore un peu rapprochés.

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de se lever pour laisser une marque sur la tête de lit. Autant qu'il puisse en juger, aucun des deux n'avait gagné cet argument.

Il resta dans cette position vaincue pendant une heure ou quatre, écoutant les mouvements de Granger et respirant son parfum inévitable. Il entendit la porte principale se fermer, vraisemblablement pour sa sortie, et il se leva tremblant, conscient soudain de la léthargie de ses muscles. Il est retourné dans la zone principale et quelque chose d'autre a rempli l'air.

Aliments. Et ça sentait glorieusement bon et merde.

Il observa le pot de ragoût fumant sur le comptoir avec prudence. Elle l'avait laissé de manière flagrante pour lui et son orgueil essayait d'étouffer les mouvements dans son estomac. Mais Merlin, ça sentait incroyable et la tentation était trop forte.

Il y en avait assez pour trois personnes et il a tout mangé. C'était parfait.

Et puis il s'est senti désorienté. Il y avait eu trop de changements aujourd'hui et cela bien plus qu'en sept ans. Ils ne s'étaient pas criés stupidement l'un à l'autre comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, et puis avec tout le truc de la nourriture ...

Elle baise avec ta tête.

Et il n'y avait plus rien à compter!

Merde, merde, merde!

Il devait continuer à se distraire sinon il tomberait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses livres et décida que c'était sa seule option. Bon sang, il avait mangé de la nourriture préparée par une Sang-de-Bourbe. A quelle point pourrait-il être plus infecté si il lisait l'un de ses livres?

Sélectionnant un texte simple sur les Potions qu'il avait probablement lu auparavant, Draco commença à lire.

.

.

"Bien, Mlle Granger!" Loua McGonagall, tirant un autre sortilège vers la jeune sorcière. "Gardez le bouclier!"

Hermione pouvait sentir la sueur lui couler sur son front et glisser dans son dos. Le biceps de son bras tenant la baguette faisait mal comme une torture, mais elle garda sa position défensive. C'était définitivement le plus long qu'elle ait jamais eu avec un charme de bouclier et il commençait à vaciller, à sa grande frustration.

Juste un petit peu plus...

La directrice a lancé un autre sort qui a pénétré sous sa protection. Son bras ce tétanisa et elle se laissa tomber au sol avec un grognement déçu. Elle ne prit que quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de se mettre debout. "Encore," haleta-t-elle en s'accroupissant.

"C'est assez pour aujourd'hui", lui dit Minerva en baissant sa baguette. "Il se fait tard-

"C'est samedi demain", contesta-t-elle. "Allez, juste un de plus-

"Vous devez apprendre à cesser de vous consumer, à ne pas trop poussé, Miss Granger", conseilla la femme grisonnante. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser."

"Sur quoi?"

"Mr Malfoy," répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident. "Je pensais que vous auriez beaucoup à dire sur lui, mais vous ne l'avez pas mentionné une seule fois. Est-ce que tout va bien? Je m'attendais à ce que vous me demandiez de le renvoyer."

"Je pense que je gère mieux que ce que je pensais," expliqua Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules fatigué. "Je suppose que six ans à supporter sa bouche malpoli m'ont assez bien préparé."

"Je savais que vous ne me décevez pas," le professeur lui offrit un de ses rare sourire affectueux. "Alors il s'est comporté?"

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de renifler ."Je pense que ça va un peu loin", dit-elle. "Mais je le vois à peine entre mes études et mon entraînement avec vous. Nous nous battons beaucoup, mais ce n'est rien que je n'ai entendu auparavant et je peux le gérer."

La femme la plus âgée la considéra pendant une seconde. "Et les combats ont-ils déjà été violents?"

"Il a essayé de m'attaquer plusieurs fois", se souvint-elle les yeux rétrécis. "Mais j'ai ma baguette magique pour m'en occuper."

"Bien", acquiesça la sorcière plus âgée en lui tendant la main. "Passez-moi votre baguette magique, Miss Granger. J'ai pensé à un sortilège qui pourrait aider. C'est une sorte de sortilège repousse Moldus qui brûlera la main de tous ceux qui essaient de le toucher."

"Mais Malfoy n'est pas un Moldu?"

"J'en suis consciente," McGonagall fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle exécutait le sortilège silencieux, et Hermione regarda sa baguette devenir verte pendant un moment. "Mais il n'a pas sa baguette magique alors ça fonctionnera tout aussi bien. Je devrai renouveler le sort tous les neuf ou dix jours."

"Merci," marmonna-t-elle alors que sa baguette lui était retournée.

"Et qu'en est-il du comportement de M. Malfoy?" la directrice a continué. "Est-ce qu'il a des comportements étranges?"

Les sourcils humides d'Hermione étaient retrousser de réflexion."Je ... je ne sais pas vraiment," marmonna-t-elle finalement. "Comme je l'ai dit, je ne-

"Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous lui accordiez un peu plus d'attention à partir de maintenant", dit le professeur à son élève avec sa voix clinique familière.

La brune a blanchi. "Pourquoi devrais-je-

"Ce garçon a été emprisonné dans une cabane pendant près de cinq mois", expliqua lentement McGonagall. "Et maintenant, il a été forcé de rester dans votre petite pièce. L'internement peut avoir des effets préjudiciables sur l'esprit, Mlle Granger, et j'imagine qu'il a déjà été plutôt ... troublé comme il l'est-

"Eh bien, c'est son problème-

"Je doute que traiter avec un Draco Malfoy instable vous soit bénéfique", déclara sagement la sorcière, faisant signe à Hermione de la suivre à la porte. "Et vous feriez bien de vous rappeler qu'il a été forcé de participer à sa mission lorsque vous avez affaire à lui."

La jeune sorcière mâchouilla pensivement ses lèvres. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'idée de Malfoy de tuer Dumbledore et qu'il avait été menacé de mort s'il échouait. Harry lui avait raconté tout cela, un peu à contrecœur, après qu'elle lui ait demandé ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit-là, mais cela n'avait jamais atténuée sa haine pour le Serpentard. Le deuil d'Albus et la préparation à la guerre l'avait empêché d'essayer de le comprendre… Essayer de réfléchir a son implication…

Elle réalisa alors que malgré sa certitude de subir la colère de Voldemort, il n'avait malgré tout pas réussi à assassiner Dumbledore et cela la rendait complètement quoi. Il ne l'avait pas fait, même si sa vie avait été menacée il n'a pas pu.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira alors que McGonagall la conduisait dans le couloir vers la sortie, et son souffle obstiné flottait dans le passage.

Non, ce n'était pas pertinent. Donc, il n'était pas un tueur; cela n'a pas freiné ses autres viles qualités. Il était toujours un tyran vindicatif et particulièrement pervers.

Mais...

Néanmoins, quelque chose tressauta dans sa tête. Quelque chose au bord de l'intrigue, et elle se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était donné la peine de lui laisser un repas chaud. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris d'où venait cet acte de gentillesse.

"Professeur", commença-t-elle à contrecœur alors qu'ils marchaient. "Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ne l'a pas fait?"

Hermione ne pouvait jamais se rappeler avoir vu la directrice avoir l'air hésitante ou incertaine, mais elle l'était à ce moment-là. "Je suppose que seul M. Malfoy le sait," dit-elle finalement alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte et s'arrêtaient. "Et peut-être que la raison n'est pas si importante."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Peut-être que la seule chose importante est qu'il ne l'a pas fait", offrit McGonagall, son accent épais riche d'une sagesse et d'un âge que Hermione trouvait toujours instructif. "Et je vous recommanderais de vous concentrer sur cela pour le reste de son séjour."

Ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure l'ont poignardées un peu plus fort. "D'accord" accepta-t-elle. "Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Et c'est tout ce que je demande," dit la vieille sorcière. "Voulez-vous que je vous conduise dans vos quartiers?"

"Ca ira ," rejeta-t-elle, prenant congé pour laisser la directrice derrière elle. "Bonne nuit, professeur."

Elle prit son temps pour rentrer dans sa chambre, se demandant exactement comment elle était supposée garder un œil sur Malfoy quand tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de verrouiller sa porte et de ne plus jamais le revoir… En quelque sorte… Ses pensées précédentes à propos de Dumbledore lui on fait se demandé si le niveau de son dégoût pour lui était justifié. Elle devrait penser à cela.

Hermione s'attendait à moitié à ce que Malfoy l'attende, prêt à verser le pot de ragoût sur sa tête pour l'avoir offensé de la sorte. Elle savait qu'il y verrait une insulte à son orgueil de sang-pur, mais le gars avait besoin de manger. Fin de l'histoire.

Si elle devais subir une brimade pour le ragoût et sa tentative naïve de gentillesse, alors tant pis.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Et le pot était vide.

Il l'a réellement mangé ...?

Un autre sourire involontaire causé par Malfoy lui souilla les lèvres et elle sentit ce petit plaisir s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que l'ampleur de sa haine envers lui n'était pas justifiée. Là encore, peut-être qu'il n'avait que faim, et elle était toujours trop prompte à chercher le bien chez les gens.

.

.

Putain d'enfer ...

Il se réveilla avec des coups de langue salés sur son visage et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de la sueur ou des larmes.

Cauchemars cauchemardesques.

Le week-end avait passé assez rapidement avec plus de repas fumants de la Sang-de-Bourbe et les passages ennuyeux des livres. Il n'en reste plus que quatre vingt dix neuf. Il n'avait quitté sa chambre que pour aller à la salle de bain et récupérer la nourriture. S'il ne rencontrait pas Granger, il pourrait alors prétendre que ce n'est pas elle qui a préparé la nourriture.

Il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'acceptait pas ses gestes de gentillesse.

Parce que cette perspective lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit noirci. Ou peut-être vomir, mais il ne pouvait pas dilapidé ses fluides. Surtout quand il se réveillait chaque jour en sueur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, qu'elle prenait le temps et les efforts nécessaires pour préparer la nourriture, ou le fait qu'elle pensait toujours à s'assurer que c'était chaud pour lui, avec ce qu'il supposait être une sorte de charme de stase . Pourquoi ne pas simplement le laisser refroidir ? Pourquoi perdre sa magie en s'assurant qu'il ai apprécié le repas ? C'était carrément humiliant.

On était lundi et elle était à nouveau sous la douche, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était encore réveillé trop tôt si elle n'avait même pas encore suivi les cours. Les frissons apaisants de l'eau dansaient dans sa chambre comme un rêve humide. Il ne voulait désespérément pas retourner aux cauchemars. Ils étaient violents maintenant et il commençait à réagir physiquement. Ils faisaient mal; pulsé dans sa tempe pendant des heures après, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter les tremblements qui déchiraient son corps non plus.

Ça le brisait ...

Un de ses gémissements bénis de la douche parvient dans sa chambre, et il jura que son mal de tête s'était atténué légèrement. Il se lécha les lèvres et attendit le suivant, juste pour vérifier.

Un autre ronronnement féminin un instant plus tard.

Oui, cela obscurcissait définitivement son cerveau et chassait les battements de son crâne. Il voulait ce questionner plus amplement, mais il n'osait pas.

Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva en train de quitter son lit, tirant la couverture derrière lui pour combattre le matin d'automne. Il se cocoona dans le tissu épais et s'installa contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bain. Il se détestera pour cela plus tard, mais sur la tombe de Merlin, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour chasser les douloureuses répliques de ses cauchemars.

Avec un gémissement vaincu, il appuya son oreille contre le mur et se plongea dans les bruits humides et ses sons de gorge. Un gémissement particulièrement agréable lui fit un frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. C'était le plus détendu qu'il se sente depuis la nuit passée à la Tour de l'astronomie.

L'eau et la sorcière l'aidait à se rendormir, et même s'il savait que les sons plaisaient a ses oreilles et à sa psyché, il ne s'était jamais autant détesté.

Quand Draco se réveilla à nouveau, il jugea l'heure en fonction de l'angle du soleil caché par les nuages. Il s'est rendu compte que c'était le début d'après-midi, alors il a haussé les revêtu son pantalon noir habituel et un pull noir, réalisant que sa sélection de vêtements nécessiterait d'être lavée bientôt. Génial. Une autre faveur d'elle.

Cette cravate Gryffondor séré autour de sa gorge devenait de plus en plus tentant à chaque minute qui passait. Et il ne voulait pas dire à des fins de compléter son look. Comme si il voulait porter de l'or et du rouge bordel.

Il erra dans la salle commune pour trouver une casserole qui l'attendait à l'endroit habituel près du poêle. Une autre partie de son orgueil disparut lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir pour récupérer une fourchette. Il a dû ouvrir le mauvais tiroir car il s'est retrouvé à regarder trois petites fioles de liquide transparent et des tubes cylindriques transparents munis d'une aiguille au bout.

Que se passe-t-il?

Il observa les objets étrangers avec circonspection pendant quelques instants avant de conclure qu'il devait s'agir d'étranges choses moldues.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge à ce moment-là et gémit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait mal calculé le temps. Alors que la pensée s'était gravée dans son cerveau, la porte principale s'ouvrit et Granger entra dans la pièce, apparemment avec un petit problème avec son sac.

Elle avait l'air différente...

Vraiment différente. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé.

Elle était la seule personne qu'il ait vue depuis dix jours et il pouvait admettre qu'il avait assez bien appris ses traits, mais quelque chose était définitivement différent. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, alors il traîna ses yeux de mercure sur son visage pour trouver le changement.

Même lèvres rose pétale.

Les mêmes yeux dorés sirupeux.

Même peau tachée de soleil.

Mêmes éclaboussures de taches de rousseur à peine visibles sur son nez.

Certainement le même nid de hibou catastrophique qu'elle a appelé des cheveux.

Elle luttait toujours avec son sac quand elle referma la porte derrière elle et, au bout de quelques secondes, il attribua le «changement» de ne pas l'avoir vue pendant deux jours. S'isoler dans sa chambre à coucher n'avait probablement pas aidé son cerveau et il était plus que probable qu'il lui jouait des tours. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et il se retrouva coincé dans l'une de ces compétitions de regarde puéril auxquelles il avait refusé de participer lorsqu'il était enfant.

Oui, certainement les mêmes yeux d'or.

Il lui fallut six battements de cœur avant qu'elle ne vois son visage dans un froncement de sourcils fatigué et se détourne de lui pour se faufiler dans la pièce.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer aujourd'hui, Malfoy," marmonna-t-elle, s'effondrant sur le canapé sans grâce."Alors si tu-

"Arrête, Granger," interrompit-il, notant que sa voix était un peu rouillée après ses deux jours de silence. "J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi."

Elle eut le culot de rire. "Oh vraiment?" elle s'est moquée. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Ce caché dans ta chambre-

"Me cacher de toi?" Draco renifla froidement, oubliant sa nourriture pour le moment. "Ne me fais pas rire, Granger. Je préférerais rester dans ma chambre que de risquer de voir ton visage-

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement dans ta chambre, Malfoy?" elle interrogea, masquant sa curiosité avec un ton moqueur. "J'ai remarqué qu'il manque quelques livres."

Merde...

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se rende compte qu'il prenait les livres. Maintenant, elle avait plus de choses à garder au-dessus de sa tête, et sa fierté en prendrait encore un coup.

"Tu as un problème avec ma lecture, Granger?" il demanda d'un ton nonchalant, décidant que le déni était vraiment inutile alors qu'il était le seul coupable possible.

Hermione s'arrêta pour le considérer une seconde, et reconnut qu'en réalité, elle se fichait totalement de savoir s'il voulait ou non lire ses qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. La tentation d'être mesquine et de provoquer un autre argument traînait au fond de son esprit, mais qu'est-ce que cela accomplirait exactement?

"Non, ça va", murmura-t-elle finalement, manquant le scintillement de choc qui éclaboussait ses traits pâles. "J'espèrais seulement que tu demande."

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire à cela. La perspective de lui demander quelque chose était simplement répugnante et lui avait écrasé les tripes. Non, pas de chance dans cette vie ou la suivante. Si elle voulait caracoler et insister pour lui préparer à manger et quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors c'était sa pelle dans le cimetière, mais exprimer un besoin au près d'elle était quelque chose que son éducation et sa fierté ne permettrait pas.

"Tu as peut-être dressé la chienne rousse et l'orphelin immortel ", siffla-t-il cruellement, bien que l'on puisse noter que la morsure familière faisait un peu défaut. "Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te demanderai rien."

Elle soupira simplement à lui. "C'est bon", offrit-elle. "J'y pense. Comment va ma cuisine?"

Il ne s'y attendait pas et ses sourcils se dressèrent haut sur son front. "Quoi?"

"Ma cuisine", répéta-t-elle, peut-être un peu timidement, mais elle le cachait bien. "Ça va?"

Une petite toux gutturale résonna dans sa bouche, et le besoin de répondre fut un coup malvenu dans sa poitrine. "C'est ... satisfaisant", offrit-il rapidement, le regrettant immédiatement. Surtout quand un petit sourire a volé sur ca bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire depuis qu'il avait été forcé de vivre avec elle, et c'était un spectacle troublant. Cela lui allait bien.

"Bien", acquiesça-t-elle, et le besoin de changer de sujet ramena sa migraine.

"Granger", commença-t-il avec prudence, baissant les yeux vers le tiroir avec les objets étranges moldus qu'il avait découverts plus tôt. "Quelles sont ces choses dans le tiroir?"

"Quelle choses?" demanda-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de Malfoy. Elle réalisa que c'était probablement le contact le plus étroit qu'elle avait eu avec lui sans que l'un d'eux ne hurle au visage de l'autre, et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise quand elle se frotta accidentellement contre lui. Elle le poussa et ouvrit le tiroir vers lequel il faisait des gestes, elle compris. "Oh ça ? Ce sont mes injections en cas d'allergie."

"Des d'allergie?" demandat-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Il etait trop près de la Sang-de-Bourbe ...

"Je suis allergique aux piqûres d'abeilles", expliqua-t-elle doucement, brandissant l'une des seringues préparées. "Si je me fais piquer, j'ai besoin de m'injecter une partie de cela. Il y a de l'épinéphrine dedans il faut mettre l'aiguille dans mon côté-

"N'y a-t-il pas un sort ou quelque chose pour ça?" il a interrogé.

"Peut-être," elle haussa les épaules. "Mais je suis habitué à le faire de cette façon."

Son regard sceptique se déplaça entre elle et l'aiguille." Putain c'est dégueulasse", lâcha-t-il finalement, la repoussant et ramassant sa cocotte et sa fourchette alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. "Stupides Moldus."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour son commentaire raraciste, mais elle fut secrètement soulagée d'avoir réussi à éviter une dispute enflammée. C'était certainement une première depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Peut-être que les choses s'amélioraient.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva trop tôt et se retrouva une nouvelle fois contre le mur, la coquille de son oreille appuyée contre lui.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de résister au murmure de son rituel matinal cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas comme si elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pouvait le voir écouter son refrain apaisant de gémissements de bain. C'était trop séduisant ... Trop apaisant.

L'antidote le plus efficace contre ses maux de tête cauchemardesques. Son odeur omniprésente était toujours emprisonnée dans ses narines aussi… mais ce n'était pas si mal non plus. Presque comme un de ces remèdes à base de plantes dont les herboristes ont parlé.

Et il aurait juré, juste avant que les bruits ne l'envoient dormir, que les murs se retiraient. Peut-être juste un pouce ou deux ... mais la pièce senblait vraiment plus grande.


	6. carlage

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 6: Tiles.

C'était jeudi. Ou peut-être vendredi. Draco n'était pas sûr.

Le temps commençait lentement à devenir un gâchis sans nom, parsemé d'heures oubliées et de jours incertains, de plus les déplacements irréguliers de Granger ne l'aidait guère. Il ne savait pas où elle se glissait le soir, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était soit la bibliothèque, soit la salle commune de Gryffondor. Où irait-elle sinon ? Les privilèges de préfet en chef mis à part, il doutait qu'elle serait assez sotte pour traîner sans but autour du château.

Peut importe ou elle se promenait, elle revenait toujours avant trois heures du matin et il avait cessé d'essayer de dormir avant. Il était toujours agité, alors il avait abandonné et avait simplement commencé à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison pour tenter de dormir.

Il se sentait toujours excité par ses douches.

Il avait essayé de résister ce matin, sachant que ses actions étaient complètement folles et plutôt dérangeantes, mais son mal de tête s'était aggravé. Les bruits qu'elle faisait ressemblaient à une drogue et étaient très efficaces. Quelques-uns de ses sons humides, et la douleur dans sa tempe se retirerait.

Il avait fini par céder à l'envie, et c'est donc là que le matin l'a trouvé, effondrés à l'endroit habituel et sacrifiant sa dignité pour sa salle de bains-gémissente. Merlin savait qu'il avait essayé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il était aussi bas qu'un toxicomane et il se méprisait.

Il se releva vivement en entendant la douche mourir, soudain d'humeur à crier contre la Sang-de-Bourbe, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en train de pleurer ou de le torturer avec sa baguette. Granger était la seule chose dans cette prison qui titilliait ses caprice. Elle avait continué à jouer la carte de la civilité avec lui ces derniers jours, et le sang lui coulait fe la tête et le bout des doigts. Il souffrait de revoir ce feu qui soulevait son tempérament spirituel, aspirait à la voir rougir et à envisager un retour en force. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait toujours faire la fierté de Salazar et faire enrager la chienne boueuse.

Il pouvait gérer la Granger agité. S'était normal, mais il commençait à beaucoup trop prendre l'habitude de ses bain, tous comme sa chasons matinal.

Il enfila un pull noir et sortit de sa chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, s'arrêtant près de la porte de la salle de bain et surveillant la poignée de façon trop attentive. Il pouvait entendre ses pieds nus patiner contre le carrelage et il tenta de réfléchir à un sujet pour leur dispute.

Fais-le, juste fait-le.

La poignée de porte en laiton se mit à vibrer et il sentit l'excitation commencer à taquiner ses sens, l'adrénaline lui chatouillant l'intestin avec la promesse d'un bon combat. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra brusquement avant qu'elle puisse sortir, la piégeant à dessein. Le choc était sauvage sur ses traits alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, glissant sur la céramique humide et perdant son équilibre. C'était instinctif de tendre la main et d'essayer de la rattraper. Juste un réflexe. Rien de plus. Mais ses propres repères étaient compromis et, en un battement de cœur, ils étaient affalés sur le sol de la salle de bain dans une flaque d'eau peu profonde, glissant dans des directions opposées; Il se cogna la tête contre le chambranle de la porte et s'arrêtant juste devant la baignoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy?" Hermione haleta, reprenant son souffle étonné. "Tu m'as fait peur à mort-

"Putain," Murmura-t-il, aspirant l'air entre ses dents alors qu'il touchait l'arrière de sa tête. "Espèce de salope maladroite-

"Tu m'as surprise !" protestat-elle, s'assurant qu'elle était correctement recouverte par sa robe moelleuse. "Qu'est-ce qui au nom de Merlin-

"Tu m'as réveillé!" Il a menti, tressaillant quand il a vu du sang lui maculer le bout des doigts. "Putain d'enfer, Granger, tu est beaucoup trop nerveuse?"

"Et bien, normalement, je ne me fais pas attaquer quand je sors de la douche", souffla-t-elle avec colère, essayant de se pencher en arrière sans succès. "Quel est ton problème?"

toi...

Il réalisa soudainement à quel point son odeur était forte ici. Frais et épais parmi la vapeur persistante. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une profonde respiration, espérant qu'il aurait plutôt l'air d'essayer de contrôler sa colère. Mais putain, c'était enivrant. Elle s'enroulait autour de sa langue et il pouvait réellement la goûter, mais le goût de cerise lui rappela à qui cela appartenait.

Il a grogné. "Je n'ai pas de problème-

"Alors pourquoi es ce que tu m'as attaqué ?" elle a demandé chaudement. "Merlin, tu es un tel con

"C'est de ta faute!" Il discuta, bien qu'il se demandât à quel point il pouvait être froissé et humide sur le sol de sa salle de bain. "Tu est celle qui est tombé-

"Parce que tu m'as fait peur!" Répéta-t-elle, cédant à son envie puérile et envoyant un peu d'eau pour l'éclabousser. Elle parvint à attraper son expression et elle ne put arrêter son rire alors qu'une gouttelette tombait de son sourcil arqué.

"Vous, les Gryffondors, êtes si mûrs", Lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme. "C'est vraiment pathétique-

"Oh, ferme-la", Grommela-t-elle en se levant avec difficulté. Les jambes tremblantes, elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se lever, mais une paire de longs doigts lui serra la cheville. Elle retomba violemment contre le sol, atterrissant dans une position inconfortable qui la fit bourdonner.

Elle gémit pour la douleur dans son dos, ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour attraper le sourire suffisant de Malfoy. "Et ça c'est mature?" siffla-t-elle, bégayant sur un autre gémissement.

"Je m'en fous," Renifla-t-il, mais son expression arrogante fondit quand elle envoya de l'eau sur son visage.

Elle lui sourit alors, trop perdue dans la situation surréaliste pour résister. Hermione ne pouvait pas se souvenir exactement de la façon dont la bataille d'eau presque enfantine avait commencé, mais elle imaginait que c'était un spectacle étrange à voir. Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'il absorbait le sourire amusé de Granger, et bien que le nouvel arc à sur ses lèvres lui allait bien, il était plutôt déconcerté. C'était comme si elle avait trébuché sur l'un de ses secrets et attendait le bon moment pour le lui jeter à la figure. Il retrouva ses traits dans un froncement de sourcils confortable, décidant qu'il avait permis que cela dure trop longtemps.

"Arrête d'être un-

"Tu saignes," L'interrompit-elle, et son air renfrogné se durcit lorsqu'elle se glissa un peu plus près de lui. "Juste là, près de ton oreille-

"Et?", Lui demanda-t-il, regardant chaqu'un de ses mouvement alors qu'elle continuait de se rapprocher. "Qu'est-ce que tu es-

"Laisse-moi juste jeter un coup d'œil," Murmura-t-elle, faisant une dernière chute indigne pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Son souffle était chaud contre son oreille et il essaya de reculer. "Tiens-toi tranquille", Demanda-t-elle fermement, en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe pour retirer sa baguette. "Laisse-moi juste guérir ça. Je ne veux pas que tu saignes partout dans mon dortoir."

Il se raidit mais resta immobile alors qu'il sentait une magie piquante apaiser la petite coupure; ou peut-être que c'était à nouveau son souffle, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la sensation était agréable et cela lui semblait une éternité qu'il avait eu le contact réconfortant de la magie contre sa peau. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti des doigts contre son cou; délicat et complètement innocent. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un peu et il inspira de nouveau pour voler un peu plus de l'arôme de sa nouvelle drogue. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'était un de ses bruits de douche et ses sens cesseraient de fonctionner .

"Là," Soupira Hermione, s'éloignant de lui pour inspecter son travail. "C'est mieux. Est-ce que ça va?"

Son instinct de Serpentard l'inonda comme un mécanisme de défense, l'avertissant qu'elle était trop proche. Elle le faisait encore, baisant sa tête avec des gestes de gentillesse, et il refusa de croire qu'elle n'avait pas d'arrière pensées. Personne ne pouvait être aussi pure dans le climat actuel des choses ; et ce n'était pas de la paranoïa lorsque vous êtes sur le territoire ennemi.

"Loin de moi," Gronda-t-il en la repoussant. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher-

"Mais j'étais juste-

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me touché !" Cria-t-il en se levant si vite que cela lui fit tourner la tête.

Il lança son regard dans sa direction, prêt à cracher ce qu'il avait prévu de dire auparavant, mais sa voix se brisa. Sa robe était montée haut sur ses cuisses en s'approchant, et elle s'était également affaissée pour laisser apparaître une épaule crémeuse avec des taches de rousseurs qui ressemblait délicieusement à du chocolat râpé. Ses longues boucles détrempées lui léchait la gorge et les bords de son visage, comme un caramel au beurre étiré, et chaque centimètre de sa peau exposée était teinté d'une douceur rosé. Elle était complètement différente après la douche, plus vivante et toujours ridiculement innocente dans sa robe surdimensionnée. C'était ... attirant. Tres attirant, il devait se tirer et vite.

"Putain de merde," grommela-t-il pour lui-même, tournant les talons et sortant de la salle de bain pour laisser derrière lui une sorcière très confuse.

Hermione cligna des yeux alors que les restes de son ombre l'abandonnaient sur le sol froid, laissant son cerveau analyser ce qui s'était passé exactement. Le comportement de Malfoy était de moins en moins agressif, jour après jour, preuve que les conseils d'une mère valaient parfois la peine. Agir civilement avait clairement été la bonne façon de faire. Maintenant, il était simplement tendu et amer, mais elle ne pouvait pas décider s'il perdait simplement la volonté de se battre ou si il s'adaptait à sa situation difficile. S'adaptait à elle.

Elle espérait que c'était la deuxième .

Hermione étouffa un rire alors qu'une image du toujours gracieux Malfoy glissant sur le sol lui vola l'esprit. Même si elle respectait le professeur Flitwick, elle avait maîtrisé le charme d'engorgio depuis quelques mois auparavant et sa concentration avait donc naturellement commencé à la régner. La matinée lui avait fait comprendre que son hôte blonde était loin d'être aussi menaçante qu'au début, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la transformation un peu intriguante.

Il était toujours un abruti de proportions épiques, pourtant son tempérament s'était calmé. C'était à peine perceptible mais c'était là; gravé dans ses traits pâles et adoucissant sa posture. La rage et le feu qui étaient toujours si présents quand il lui criait dessus s'étaient estompés et elle avait le sentiment qu'il se contentait de se battre avec elle désormais par principe. Encore une fois, cela pourrait bien être son optimiste intérieur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son dernier sourire narquois était un bon signe.

"Tu as l'air un peu plus détendu aujourd'hui," commenta Neville, la faisant sursauter. "Bonnes nouvelles?"

"Non", elle secoua la tête, se sentant un peu coupable. "J'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais Harry devrait bientôt m'envoyer un hibou. Je vous ferai savoir quand il le fera."

"Merci", sourit-il, essayant à nouveau d'agrandir la figurine qu'on lui avait donnée.

Elle l'observa avec un oeil lointain alors que les minutes s'écoulaient. C'était la dernière leçon de la journée, et la mention de Harry et de Ron l'avait éveillée dans sa détermination à se fourrer le nez dans un livre pour les aider dans cette tâche. Quand Flitwick renvoya la classe, elle fit un signe de tête rapide à Neville avant de se diriger vers la porte, prête à commencer à lire. Mais un visage familier dans le couloir l'arrêta et elle sentit la douleur tant redoutée s'emparer de sa poitrine alors qu'elle absorbait l'expression désolé de la directrice.

"Mlle Granger-

"Les garçons," lâcha Hermione, ses yeux s'écarquillant. "Est-ce que Harry et Ron-

"Mr Potter et Mr Weasley vont bien", assura le professeur, et la jeune sorcière relâcha un soupir tremblant. "Cependant, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles."

Hermione remarqua que le visage de la femme rappelait de manière inquiétante celui qu'elle avait eu lors des funérailles de Dumbledore, et elle se rapprocha nerveusement, bloquant les sons des étudiants rentrant dans leurs dortoirs. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" elle a demandé doucement. "Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?"

"Je pense que c'est mieux que nous discutions dans mon bureau."

Il était de nouveau assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tapotant son index au rythme des tics tacs.

L'aiguille des minutes venait juste de passer à six heures trois et Draco jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'horloge. L'engin a sûrement mal fonctionné, mais c'était alors presque impossible pour des horloges magiques, mais la perspective du retard de Granger était encore plus insupportable. Il avait fini le bouillon de légumes qu'elle lui avait laissé il y a une bonne heure, anticipant son retour car il avait comploté de remédier à son problème du matin.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire comment il avait agi, comme un enfant idiot qui s'amuse avec des flaques d'eau de pluie. Était-il étonnant qu'elle commence à se détendre en sa présence alors qu'il se comportait si bêtement? Eh bien, il fallait rectifier. Connaissant les Gryffondors et leur fétichisme pour l'amitié cela ne ferait qu'encourager Granger à se montrer plus courtois envers lui. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe et emprisonné ou non, il était supérieur. Elle avait besoin de s'en souvenir.

Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle était en dessous de lui. Au figuré, bien sûr.

Eh bien, c'était ce qui avait été prévu, mais elle avait plus d'une heure de retard. S'il pouvait penser à un trait positif à associer à Granger, en plus de son intellect embêtant, c'était sa capacité à rester toujours ponctuel. Il détestait les gens qui étaient en retard et désorganisés.

Alors, où diable était-elle?

Le dortoir commençait à devenir ... inquiétant en son absence, et il se demanda encore si cela était un signe de paranoïa. L'air était humide et il jurait que son arôme commençait à s'estomper. Pour des raisons qu'il a refusé d'aborder, il n'a pas aimé cette idée. Il envisageait une douche pour chasser son inquiétude quand soudaine la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

"Où est-ce que tu étais?" demanda-t-il en sautant du comptoir comme un loup bondissant. Elle ne l'a même pas regardé. "Hey, Granger! Je te parle!"

Toujours rien. Un grondement agité vibra derrière ses amygdales alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, arquant un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua la chute vaincue de ses épaules, l'angle de son corps et ses mèches teintées de mélasse qui couvraient la plus grande partie de son visage, il tenta de se bouger pour mieux voir, réalisant alors que la sorcière tremblait. Il a inconsciemment ralenti ses pas quand il a entendu un souffle tortueux s'échapper de sa bouche; pas tout à fait un sanglot, mais proche.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, choqué lorsque la lumière attrapa deux petites gouttelettes tombant de son voile de boucles. Larmes. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il cligna des yeux et se réprimanda silencieusement. Il était encore là; chancelant comme un imbécile. Il se souvint d'une époque où voir pleurer la putain de sanguine Granger ne lui aurait causé que du plaisir et voulait revivre cela. Il avait besoin de revivre cela de peur de se perdre complètement.

"Je t'ai posé une question, Granger," continua-t-il brusquement, renfrogné quand elle sourcilla. "Pourquoi diable es-tu en retard-

"Ce n'est pas le moment," marmonna Hermione, gardant son visage caché. "Juste-

"Je m'en fiche si le temps ne te convient pas," répondit rapidement Draco, la bloquant lorsqu'elle tenta de le dépasser. "Je t'ai posé une question-

"Malfoy, arrête," dit-elle, se détournant de lui avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un coup d'œil sur son visage. "Laissez-moi passer-

"Pourquoi les larmes, Granger?" Demanda-t-il, décidant que quelques moqueries pourraient déclencher une réaction satisfaisante. "Weasley baise encore Brown?"

"Laisse-moi tranquille," se gargarisa-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sanglots. "S'il te plaît, Malfoy, laisse-moi juste-

"Non", ricana-t-il, bien que son "s'il te plait" l'est intrigué. " Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu as l'air pitoyable-

"Malfoy-

"Réponds-moi!"

"NON!" cria-t-elle en levant la tête. "Laisse-moi tranquille!"

Ses lèvres se contractèrent lorsqu'il examina ses traits, ses joues était maculées de larmes et ses yeux étaient battus et injectés de sang, son regard fuyant était lointain et suppliant, puis il vit ses lèvres tremblantes, légèrement écartée pour révéler une ligne de bosses où elle avait mâché la partie inférieure jusqu'à la ruine. C'était étrange de la voir comme ça. Elle était réputée pour être le membre fort du trio débile, mais elle devint soudain si fragile. Vulnérable.

Il aurait dû en profiter. Cela aurait dû le rendre victorieux et lui fournir une belle occasion et une inspiration pour la ridiculiser. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Au lieu de cela, il trouva la scène assez… troublante.

Elle profita de sa confusion et passa devant lui, manifestement pour tenter de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de surmonter son chagrin en paix. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était pour continuer ses railleries sans but ou pour nourrir sa curiosité, mais il n'avait certainement pas fini.

"Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!" Cria Draco, marchant devant elle pour bloquer sa porte. "J'ai dit que je n'en ai pas -

"Et bien, j'ai fini!" elle se précipita en arrière, étouffée par un cri étranglé. "Pourquoi diable ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille?"

"J'aime te regarder mendier," lui dit-il doucement. Méchamment. "Répond à ma question-

"Je ne te le dirai plus, Malfoy," l'avertit-elle, bien que son état actuel ne donne pas à la menace la lueur habituelle. "Bouge, ou je te fais bouger-

"Vas-y," contesta-t-il en lui arrachant le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse fouiller dans sa poche. "Pas aussi grande gueule sans ta baguette, tu est-

"L-laisse-moi partir", elle a bafouillé, essayant sans succès de l'atteindre avec son autre main. "Tu ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette magique de toute façon. C'est… elle est charmé !

"J'ai deviné", dit-il, tordant son bras avec un angle maladroit pour gagner un petit jappement. "Maintenant, dis-moi! Pourquoi diable pleures-tu?"

Il avait oublié son autre bras. Erreur stupide compte tenu de l'histoire entre son visage et son poing. Elle fit rapidement tourner sa petite silhouette et parvint à attraper sa mâchoire, pas particulièrement fort, mais assez pour le faire reculer et la relâcher. Avec un bruissement de ses robes, sa baguette était sortie et tirait sur lui un sortilège qui l'envoyait voler à reculons pour atterrir dans la salle de bain dans un bruit sourd résonnant sur les carreaux. Il saignait un peu et avais mal au côtes à cause de la chute, mais il releva lentement la tête pour l'étudier.

Ses yeux cendrés s'ouvrirent rapidement pour la trouver en train d'attendre près du cadre de la porte; sa colère seulement légèrement assombrie par son brouillard de larmes. Le corps de la sorcière tremblait plus violemment à présent, ses muscles se contractaient et ses respirations irrégulières faisaient brusquement bouger sa bouche. Il était désorienté par son sortilège et se blâmait pour les pensée aléatoire qui traversait son esprit; elle n'avait jamais semblé plus vivante.

"Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille!" cria-t-elle, et il pouvait voir qu'elle laissait ses émotions la chevaucher. "Espèce de bâtard gluant!"

Il savait qu'il l'avait poussée trop loin, c'était tellement évident dans sa position enragée et l'étincelle incontrôlable dans son regard. Elle était juste à un commentaire sarcastique d'éclater, et chaque instinct lui criait de tenir compte de l'angle d'inquiétant de sa baguette. Mais son Serpentard intérieur lui rappela son comportement pathétique et risible envers Granger ces derniers jours, et l'injure familière lui échappa facilement.

"Putain de Sang-de-Bourbe."

Quelque chose se cassa en elle. Il l'a effectivement vu; le scintillement de quelque chose de noir dans ses yeux, quelque chose de presque sauvage. Il essaya de changer de position mais une autre vague de nausée provoquée par l'attaque de Granger inonda son cerveau et il plissa les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur elle.

"Sang-de-Bourbe", répéta-t-elle dans un bourdonnement, en levant légèrement sa baguette.

Il cracha un grognement surpris alors qu'elle poignardait sa paume avec le bout de sa baguette, la traînant sur sa peau pour créer une fine fente rouge. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, s'approchant de lui et montrant sa nouvelle blessure. Il observa avec une fascination morbide le ruban de sang glissé le long de son majeur et deux perles de rubis tomber à ses pieds pour éclabousser le sol d'ivoire.

"Tu trouve ça sale?" Interrogea Hermione avec un ton éraillé, accroupie pour être à son niveau. "Tu pense que mon sang est sale?"

"Granger-

"LE PENSE TU ?"cria la sorcière en se penchant pour lui prendre la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il, acceptant qu'il commençait à paniquer en réponse à ses mouvements douteux. "Granger, c'est quoi ce bordel?"

Elle dessina rapidement une tranche similaire sur sa main, et une combinaison de choc et de réflexes toujours lents ne lui permit pas d'intervenir alors qu'elle claqua les paumes de leurs mains avec un bruit mouillée.

"Là," cracha Hermione, en maintenant leur poignée de main morbide et collante alors qu'elle parlait. "Maintenant, ton sang est sale aussi!"

La lave pénétra ses muscles sous l'effet d'une chaleur accueillante, se déversant directement dans son bras, il arracha sa main qu'elle tenait toujours et la jeta loin de lui. Elle atterri sur le sol, un peu comme elle l'avait fait ce matin, mais il était trop occupé à regarder sa peau tachée de rouge pour noter l'ironie.

La pire chose était qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer son sang du sien. C'était la même nuance… et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

Son regard exorbité et perturbé se dirigea lentement vers Hermione pour la trouver le regardant, son expression horrifiée et abasourdie. L'air sinistre qui avait entaché ses traits avait disparu et son innocence bien connue était de retour. Les deux respiraient difficilement, et les sons ricochaient entre eux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il y avait trop d'émotions nageant sous sa peau; la colère, la mortification, la confusion ... mais c'était trop à absorber. Alors il resta simplement assis là, figé sur place, les yeux liés et la poitrine haletante.

La scène rappelait si étrangement leur étrange matinée, mais les différences étaient si importantes. Il n'y avait pas de sourires espiègles ni d'éclaboussures enfantines; juste eux et le sang. Il pouvait sentir la soie métallique envahir ses narines et il manqua soudainement le goût naturel de Granger.

"Oh mon Dieu", elle haleta, ses mouvements saccadés alors qu'elle se penchait sur ses genoux. "Oh mon Dieu, Malfoy, je suis tellement désolé-

"Ne viens pas près de moi", gronda-t-il, appuyant son dos contre le mur alors qu'elle rampait vers lui. "Putain, ne me touche pas! Espèce de salope!"

"Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai fait," bégaya-t-elle tristement, de nouvelles larmes miroitèrent ses joues et ses lèvres."vien, laisse-moi voir-

"Qu'a tu fait?"marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa blessure avant de se relever brutalement."MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUI TA PRIS BORDEL?"

"Je ne sais pas!" Hermione gémit bruyamment, s'éloignant de lui alors qu'il s'enfuyait. "Où vas tu ?"

"Loin de toi!" cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce d'un pas lourd, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour lui lancer un dernier regard noir. "Ne viens pas à un pouce de moi-

"Malfoy, s'il te plaît!" elle a lâché, mais il avait déjà disparu. "Laisse-moi expliquer!"

Tout ce qu'elle a eu, c'est le claquement violent de la porte. Son corps tremblait violemment, à la limite de convulser alors qu'elle toussait en pleurant. S'enroulant dans une boule serrée, ses gémissements et pleure angoissés étaient à peine étouffés lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Elle a tout laissé aller; sanglotant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlé physiquement. Et puis un peu plus.

De l'autre côté du mur, Draco s'installa sur son lit et écouta attentivement son chagrin. Doux Merlin, ses soupirs apaisants sous la douche lui manquaient. Il examina sa main en désordre avec un air renfrogné, recherchant à nouveau toute indication que son sang était différent. Mais il n'y avait rien. même couleur, même texture ... tout était pareil.

Je n'aurais pas dû la pousser ...

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi diable il s'est soudainement senti coupable. Il aurait dû hurler de rage et vouloir lui faire mal en retour pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se demander ce qui l'avait fait craquer. Il voulait la mépriseret et repartir à la charge et se prélasser dans sa détresse.

Mais il n'a pas fait .

Car il ne la détestait pas.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps il avait fallu pour que ses pleurs se calment, mais elle supposerait sans danger que cela faisait au moins trois le bruit de fond de Poudlard s'était effondré et son dortoir était définitivement plus sombre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les carreaux normalement immaculés, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle étudiait les traces rouges révélatrices dispersés autour d'elle. Les empreintes digitales cramoisies retinrent un instant à son attention, lui rappelant des pétales de pavot dans la neige. C'étaient les empreintes digitales de Draco.

Elle ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi, mais elle avait désespérément envie de s'excuser auprès de lui et d'essayer de rationaliser ses actions. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même pour l'avoir blessé, pour avoir perdu la tête. Elle était censée être la plus sensible parmi ses amis, la voix de la raison et regardez ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ses yeux gonflés se tournèrent pour inspecter le pouce entre son doigt et son annulaire. Elle remarqua que le sang avait déjà commencé à coaguler. Elle réalisa alors qu'à aucun moment sa blessure auto-infligée ne lui avait causé de douleur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Malfoy était blessé. Mordant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, elle força sa main à rester stable pendant qu'elle guérissait les dégâts.

Quelques incantations murmurées plus tard, et la salle de bain avait l'air complètement normale, sauf la sorcière brisée au centre. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes volées, tentant désespérément d'appeler les restes éparpillés de sa dignité et de son courage.

Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin de s'expliquer.

Utilisant l'évier pour se soutenir, elle se traîna sur le sol et abandonna maladroitement les carreaux froids pour se remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes avec un pincement à la poitrine. Elle déglutit nerveusement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa porte, levant lentement la main pour frapper doucement ses jointures contre le bois.

"Malfoy," appela-t-elle."Puis-je entrer s'il vous plaît?"

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher", vint la réponse bourrue, mais elle s'y attendait et elle refusa d'être dissuadée.

"Alohomora," marmonna-t-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Elle se dirigea anxieusement vers sa chambre, son regard humide le trouvant assis sur son lit et semblant tellement plus calme qu'elle s'y attendait. "Malfoy-

"Je pensais avoir bien précisé que je ne voulais pas de toi ici," l'interrompit-il inplacable, d'un ton dangereusement bas et lisse.

"Je sais," murmura Hermione, faisant encore quelques pas vers lui. "Mais j'ai besoin de m'expliquer-

"Sors," demanda-t-il sans la regarder une seule fois."Je ne veux pas que tu sois près de moi-

"Draco, s'il te plaît," supplia-t-elle, jetant sa fierté au vent. Elle avait déconné et il avait parfaitement le droit de savoir pourquoi. "Mon sang ne restera pas en toi ... ton système aura déjà-

"Je suis parfaitement conscient de la façon dont mon anatomie fonctionne, Granger," dit-il, et elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. "pars."

Merlin savait pourquoi elle avait décidé que ramper sur son lit lui serait bénéfique, mais une partie d'elle-même avait semblé penser que si elle était plus proche, il serait plus enclin à écouter. Il a finalement tiré ses yeux d'acier argenté dans sa direction, mais rien ne laissait supposer le mépris pour lequel elle s'était préparée. Il la regarda simplement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, pour une raison qui la dérangeait.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de comment agir en sa présence. Chaque cellule de son cerveau confus lui disait de la saisir et de la jeter à l'extérieur de sa chambre, et ca jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, mais sa confusion avait vaincu sa fureur et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il en savait assez sur la biologie pour reconnaître que son sang moldu ne l'infecterais pas, mais ce n'était pas le problème. C'était elle. Il jurerait qu'il pourrait la sentir dans son système; danser dans ses veines et trifouiller son esprit. C'était le problème.

"Je suis tellement désolée Draco", at-elle bafouillé, attirant son attention sur elle. "Je le suis vraiment. Je suis juste... je suis tellement désolé."

Il y avait deux choses qui le faisaient tressaillir; le premier était l'utilisation de son prénom, et le second était ses excuses qui jaillissaient pratiquement. Il parcourut rapidement ses traits, ne trouvant qu'une sincérité étrangement rafraîchissante lorsqu'il compara ses émotions antérieures. Les émotions qui avaient conduit à cela.

"J'ai découvert que le professeur Burbage avait été tué aujourd'hui", révéla-t-elle avec précaution, et il vit qu'elle essayait de résister au nouveau lot de larmes derrière ses yeux d'amande. "Par Voldemort."

Il cligna des yeux. Son éclat avait un sens maintenant, mais il n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis que Snape l'avait abandonné ici. Il réalisa alors pour la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas la considérer comme un ennemi; cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens quand la même ... créature les voulait tous les deux morts. Non, pas des ennemis, mais certainement pas des alliés. Juste quelque part entre les deux.

"C'était une amie," poursuivit Hermione avec un léger reniflement. "Et quand tu-as dit ces choses, je ... j'ai explosé et ce n'était pas juste."

Draco resta silencieux car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. La tentation de lui crier après avoir été aussi stupide était là, mais il ne pouvais pas. Cette culpabilité exaspérante ne voulait tout simplement pas partir, et une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la pousser. Depuis quand Granger est-elle devenu un facteur pour sa conscience fragile? S'il devait deviner, il dirais au moment où elle a commencerait à lui laisser des repas.

"Je suis tellement désolée", dit-elle encore, une larme solitaire et têtue glissant sur ses cils. "Je promets que je ne ferai plus jamais rien de ce genre."

Il la regarda, sentant son honnêteté le submerger comme un sédatif. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ignora l'envie de soupirer lorsque son odeur revint à lui. C'était un peu salé a cause de ses larmes, mais toujours indéniablement la siennes. Il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus… ça aurait été juste mal quand elle avait toujours l'air si vulnérable. Il analyserait cette décision plus tard, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire maintenant

"S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose," implora Hermione, se penchant un peu plus près."N'importe quoi."

Il mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche et arqua un sourcil. "Si jamais tu fais quelque chose comme ça encore," commença-t-il, annonçant chaque syllabe avec précision. "Tu vas le regretter."

Les détails n'étaient pas nécessaires, il pouvait dire qu'elle savait qu'il le pensait vraiment.

"D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle.

"Je ne serai pas là pour toujours, Granger," lui dit-il."Et je me souviendrai de tout ce que tu fais. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?"

"Oui" murmura Hermione, l'air plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. "Je suis vraiment désolé-

"J'ai compris ça," la stoppa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. "Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille."

Elle n'a pas bougé. "Est-ce que ça fait mal ?" demanda-t-elle timidement en désignant sa paume blessée.

"Non."

"Laisse-moi la nettoyer", demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le bras pour offrir sa propre main."Il faudra juste une seconde-

"Je peux le nettoyer moi-même-

"S'il te plaît," le coupa-t-elle, gagnant un soupir frustré de la part du sorcier pâle. "C'est mieux si je guéris et-

"Ca va aller," grogna-t-il, passant malgré tout sa main dans la sienne en pensant que cela la ferait partir plus vite. "Dépêche-toi, Granger."

Hermione se lécha anxieusement avant de pencher sa baguette pour la glisser sur la blessure qu'elle avait provoquée. Cela prendrait quelques minutes, réalisa-t-elle, et le silence était trop lourd pour elle. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder son visage, mais son regard dur les fit dévier vers la pile de livres assez grande sur sa table de chevet.

"Tu en a déjà lu beaucoup?" elle a interrogé, son front ce plissant avec intérêt.

"Je viens de les finir", révéla-t-il dans un grognement réticent. "Je les avais déjà lus."

"Je ne suis pas surprise", dit-elle, sa voix toujours inquiète et lacérée. "Ce sont mes manuels scolaires-

"De nos années précédentes," finit-il pour elle. "Oui, j'avais remarqué."

"Alors pourquoi les lis-tu?"

"Il n'y a guère de choix d'activités," dit-il en lui lança un regard menaçant, réalisant alors qu'il tenait la main de Granger sur son lit. Il avait besoin de la faire partir. Maintenant. "Dépêche-toi."

"Presque fini," murmura-t-elle, caressant du bout de sa baguette ses dernières traces de sang. "Voilà, ça va?"

Il arracha rapidement sa main de ses doigts délicats et vérifia sa main avant de hocher la tête en direction de la porte. "barre-toi, Granger."

Son regard mielleux se posa de nouveau sur sa montagne de livres et elle écarta les lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, son courage de Gryffondor s'était clairement asséché pour ce soir, et elle quitta maladroitement son lit et se traîna hors de sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsque sa porte fut soigneusement fermée qu'il s'autorisa à expirer, massant l'arête de son nez et repassant les événements étranges des dernières heures dans sa tête.

Si jamais il y avait un signe certain que cet endroit commençait à affecter sa santé mentale, c'était aujourd'hui.

Il baissa les yeux et passa ses doigts sur sa peau fraîchement guérie, ne trouvant aucune preuve qu'elle ait jamais déchiré sa chair.

Il était cependant catégorique, il pouvait la sentir, courant dans son sang, et il a blâmé les flammes invisibles de son essence pour son incapacité à dormir jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain au début de l'après-midi, il fit comme il l'a toujours fait, vêtu de ses vêtements habituels il se dirigea vers la kitchenette pour voir ce que Granger lui avait laissé à manger aujourd'hui.

Pâte en croûte. Un de ses plats favoris.

Et à côté du plat fumant, il y avait une pile de livres, des livres qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.


	7. humain

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K rolling, cette histoire est écrite par **BEX CHAN** je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 7: Human.

.

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu le moindre mouvement dans sa chambre et, sans le fait que ses plats cuisinés avaient toujours disparu à son retour de la bibliothèque, elle aurait pu se demander s'il avait pas été dans son dortoir du tout. La sorcière avait envisagé de rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre pour présenter une nouvelle série d'excuses, mais elle tempéra que ce serait probablement un pas dans la mauvaise direction. Il voulait manifestement de la vie privée et elle lui devait au moins ça après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était encore si mortifiée par ses actions.

Elle n'avait jamais, jamais rien fait d'aussi terrible dans sa vie. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pas moins de quatre fois et s'était décomposée en sanglots sans retenue, serrant son cadre tremblant. La mort de Charity Burbage obscurcissait toujours son esprit, mais elle se retrouvait toujours à regarder fixement sa paume dans ces moments de fracture, à la recherche d'une cicatrice ou d'une marque.

Elle se frotta le front pendant que ses doigts écartaient une autre page. Les vents violents hurlant à l'extérieur du château l'avaient exilée dans le salon, cherchant un réconfort avec l'un de ses livres. Le vent était sa faiblesse. Elle pouvait s'asseoir avec plaisir face à un orage coloré ou écouter le rythme des pluies battantes, mais lorsque le vent ressemblait à un hurlement humain étranglé, il la pétrifiait.

Elle avait essayé les sortilèges de silence, comme elle l'avait fait toutes ses années précédentes à Poudlard, mais ils se disipaient toujours car sa concentration était avalée par un sommeil imminent. Les rugissements venteux la gardé éveillée, et elle revenait où elle était en contrôle, les livres.

Hermione avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de s'endormir trop près de sa fenêtre et était maintenant blottie dans le canapé du salon sans fenêtre; en lisant les poèmes de Lord Byron, un de ses plaisirs coupables. Elle resserra la couverture un peu plus serrée autour d'elle alors qu'elle passait à She Walks in Beauty, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge et grimaçant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était trois heures et demie.

Et ce satané vent ne donnait pas l'air de s'évanouir de si tôt.

Elle inspira bruyamment lorsqu'un petit clic se fit entendre et son regard sirupeux se perdit pour trouver Malfoy quittant lentement sa chambre. Il avait l'air ennuyé quand il la regarda, expulsant un souffle agité alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, choisissant apparemment de l'ignorer complètement.

Elle réfléchit à deux fois avant de parler, mais les mots se dépêchèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à trois fois. "Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?" murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas s'il l'avait entendue ou si il décidait simplement de ne pas reconnaître la question. Merlin savait pourquoi elle pensait que demander à nouveau était une bonne idée. "Ai-je-

"Non," gronda-t-il en se versant un verre d'eau, lui tournant le dos.

"Bien, alors pourquoi tu-

"J'avais soif", offrit-il, pivotant sur ses talons et retournant dans sa chambre.

«Malfoy, attends,» dit rapidement Hermione, se redressant et se demandant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté près de sa porte, mais elle n'osait pas le remettre en question, de peur qu'il ne se souvienne de son désir constant de s'éloigner d'elle. "Puis-je te poser une question?"

Il soupira comme si elle interférait avec son emploi du temps inexistant. "Fait vite."

Elle hésita et se lécha les dents. "Es-tu toujours en colère pour ... eh bien ... pour l'autre jour-

"Quand tu as ouvert ma putain de main?" clarifia-t-il d'un ton stoïque avant de se tourner vers elle. "Est-ce que ça importe?"

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux hypnotisé alors qu'il portait son verre à sa bouche, l'humidité dissimulant ses lèvres. "Je suppose que oui", avoua-t-elle en regardant ses genoux.

La suspicion et le choc l'ont presque étouffé avec son verre, mais il s'est rattrapé. "Pourquoi ?" dit-il amèrement. "Quelle différence cela fait?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre", murmura-t-elle en se levant prudemment du canapé.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta lorsque la couverture se releva, la laissant vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama bouffant. Il se retrouva à retenir son souffle alors qu'elle commençait à bouger, mais elle se dirigea simplement vers la cuisine et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait marché dans sa direction. À la faible lueur des bougies, elle avait l'air différente; plus paisible et légèrement surréaliste. C'est l'obscurité qui jouait avec sa vision et ses perceptions qui lui a fait baisser la garde, l'étudiant de près alors qu'elle sortait deux mugs d'un placard.

"Il est préférable d'avoir du chocolat chaud avant de se coucher", dit-elle doucement en utilisant sa baguette pour faire bouillir de l'eau. "Est-ce que tu en aimerais un?"

Il n'a pas répondu. De toute façon, elle avait clairement décidé de lui en faire un, et l'odeur de cacao en poudre se mêlait délicieusement au parfum naturel de Granger. Il joua avec les manches de son pull pendant qu'elle finissait les boissons, et une fois celles-ci terminées, elle les porta toutes les deux sur les canapés et les posa sur la table basse. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans la couverture et se détendait dans le canapé; son regard prudent se déplaça entre elle et la tasse fumante qui lui était destinée.

"Est-ce que tu vas t'asseoir ?" elle a demandé, et il pourrait dire qu'elle forçait son ton à être nonchalant.

"Je le boirai dans ma chambre," dit-il avec un grognement bas, prenant quelques pas vers elle.

"J'étais ..." commença-t-elle maladroitement. "Eh bien, j'espérais que tu pourrais répondre à ma question ... et peut-être rester avec moi un moment?"

Cela l'apris au dépourvu. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu dire, il aurait parié son héritage que ces mots ne lui passerai jamais la bouche. C'était certainement un développement intriguant de cette situation de merdique, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir où cela les mènerait.

"Pourquoi diable penserais-tu cela ?" il tira paresseusement, posant ses paumes contre le dos du canapé opposé à la sienne. "Et je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question,"

"Non, tu n'est pas obligé," acquiesça-t-elle. "C'était simplement une demande-

"Une demande stupide."

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour le regarder avec lassitude. "Pas de soucis alors-

"Non", l'arrêta-t-il. "Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu me demanderais même de te rejoindre-

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question", lui rappela-t-elle, tendant le bras pour caresser le bord de sa tasse. "Alors pourquoi devrais-je répondre à la tienne ?"

Draco n'avait pas de raison, mais ça allait parce qu'un cri de vent coupa le silence. Il l'a vu alors; l'éclair de peur qui traversa ses noisetiers. Il ne pouvait jamais se rappeler l'avoir vue l'air effrayée, incertaine peut-être, et parfois méfiant, mais jamais effrayé. Même son épisode de démence dans la salle de bain n'avait taché ses traits que de honte et de choc. Cette petite rencontre matinale était en train de se transformer en un moment pleins de surprises.

"C'est nouveau, Granger ?" questionna-t-il d'un ton moqueur, un sourire narquois au lèvres. "Ne me dis pas que l'un des Gryffondors sans téméraire a peur d'une petite tempête."

Il s'attendait à un défi et à de l'irritation, mais elle resserra simplement sa couverture un peu plus serrée autour d'elle. "Pas de la tempête", marmonna-t-elle après un moment. "J'ai juste ... je n'aime pas le son du vent."

Son expression était confuse. Elle était en train de reconnaître sa peur ? Admettre des phobies n'était tout simplement pas fait dans ses habitudes et ne serait surtout pas mentionné devant un ennemi. Diffuser toute forme de faiblesse était tout simplement stupide, et pourtant elle l'avait fait, si facilement.

Confiante et naïf idiote.

Mais elle devint soudainement plus réelle… plus humaine, et cela le dégrisa comme un souffle d'hiver. Elle était une personne et moins ... Non, elle était définitivement encore une Sang-de-Bourbe ... Mais c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe avec un personnage ... En quelque sorte. Peut-être.

Il l'observa avec plus d'attention qu'il n'était probablement approprié car ses épaules se détendirent à la mort du vent. En façade elle était la Granger rationnelle avec apparemment aucun problème de perturbations météorologiques, mais s'était là derrière son regard ambré. Elle souleva son chocolat chaud de la table et le porta à ses lèvres roses, formant de sa bouche un petit anneau pour chasser la vapeur. Cela n'aurait pas dû retenir son attention. Mais ça l'a fait.

"Ton verre va avoir froid", murmura-t-elle, le regardant doucement alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée.

Il inspira brusquement avant de gravir le dos du canapé et de s'effondrer dans les coussins, la regardant avec impatience. "Comment peux-tu avoir peur du vent?"

"Ce n'est pas tellement le vent lui-même", répondit-elle. "Je n'aime pas le bruit."

"C'est juste stupide," se moqua-t-il.

"Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose", raisonna-t-elle soigneusement. "N'est-ce pas? C'est la nature humaine."

Il se renfrogna comme si la suggestion était absolument ridicule, mais il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ses paroles. L'idée de décevoir sa famille, ou plus particulièrement son père, lui vint à l'esprit, mais il devinait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose de plus spécifique et de clinique. Soit, il n'en avait tout simplement pas ou il choisissait inconsciemment de l'ignorer. Pourtant, il la détestait de le faire réfléchir.

"Non", dit-il simplement, se penchant en avant pour attraper la tasse.

"Peut-être que tu n'as pas encore compris le tien," offrit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules sans engagement. "Vas-tu répondre à ma question? À propos de l'autre jour? Quand je ... tu sais."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Je doute qu'il me soit possible de te haïr, pas plus que je ne le fais déjà," lui dit calmement Draco, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle avait l'air légèrement troublée par ses mots et la nécessité de dire autre chose bourdonnait autour de sa langue. Il ferma les yeux et se destesta de ce qui se précipita de sa bouche ensuite. "Considére-le comme réglé, Granger."

Un mélange fascinant de soulagement et de surprise a volé sur le visage de Hermione. "Vraiment?"

"Cela ne nous servirait pas d'en parler", a-t-il déclaré, après avoir décidé qu'il était préférable de dissimuler l'incident au fond de l'au-delà. "A moins que tu ne me demande de l'amener-

"Non", elle secoua la tête à la hâte."Non, j'aimerais l'oublier."

Il lui fit un bref signe de tête et avala une gorgée apaisante de chocolat chaud, et Hermione résista à l'envie de dire merci d'avoir accepté d'oublier le sujet. Si elle s'en souvenait bien, elle s'était excusée et avait dit s'il te plaît plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait dû en ce jour terrible. Si elle commençait à cracher des mots de gratitude envers ce pui sans fond, ce serait un pas de trop.

Mais comme il était maintenant; assise de l'autre côté de la table basse et semblant plus calme qu'elle ne s'en souvenait, cela l'empêchai instinctivement de le mépriser. Elle avait toujours su, et avait été témoin, que la personnalité d'une personne pouvait influer sur la façon dont les gens perçoivent leur apparence. Si quelqu'un était laid à l'intérieur, son cerveau la convaincrait que la laideur se reflétait à l'extérieur. Maintenant, avec sa haine pour Malfoy légèrement troublée par le calme étrange qui s'était installé entre eux, elle accepta qu'il soit un sorcier plutôt plaisant.

La faible lumière attrapait bien ses traits pâles et la lueur orange valsait devant ses iris argentés. Les angles et les lignes de son visage étaient nets et définis, comme si chaque détail appelait l'attention, mais cela faisait danser ses yeux et elle aimait bien ça. Elle pouvait soutenir qu'il était trop pâle, presque comme s'il avait été taillé dans la glace, mais elle réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement pas senti un rayon de soleil depuis Merlin savait combien de temps.

"As tu lu les livres?" Demanda-t-elle avec précaution, décidant que le silence avait traversé les franges de la gêne. "Ceux que j'ai laissés en haut."

Elle pouvait voir son hésitation à lui répondre. "Oui", admit-il prudemment.

"Lequel lis tu maintenant?" elle a pressé.

"Pourquoi veux tu savoir?"

"Je suis juste curieuse", elle haussa les épaules honnêtement.

Draco expira bruyamment. "Titus Andronicus."

"Bon choix -

"Passable," la corrigea-t-il rapidement en passant son verre entre ses paumes. "Certaines parties sont bâclées."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi ," elle acquiesça pensivement. "C'était l'une des premières pièces de Shakespeare."

"Tu m'as donné beaucoup de livres de lui," marmonna-t-il lentement, lui jetant un regard sévère. "Je suppose qu'il est un auteur moldu."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'attendait à une rage aveuglante lorsque sa petite expérience lui serait démasqué, mais il sembla simplement irrité par celle-ci. "Tu savais que je t'avais donné des livres moldus ?"

"C'est assez évident, Granger," il leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'ai reconnu aucun des auteurs et cela semblait être quelque chose que tu ferai."

"Et tu les lis encore ?" elle a demandé avec un ton incrédule. "Pourquoi?"

Son air renfrogné se durcit un peu. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas touché sa littérature moldue pendant deux jours, les regardant simplement avec un véritable dégoût. Mais l'ennui était trop puissant et sa santé mentale perdue, il s'était rendu le troisième jour, s'expliquant que c'était soit la lecture, soit une dépression nerveuse. Il avait eu l'intention de laisser les livres nourrir son dégoût pour les Moldus, en lui fournissant la preuve qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'êtres incultes et non civilisés qui auraient du mal à écrire un paragraphe décent.

Mais...

Mais c'était en fait correct ... Assez bon pour lui d'avoir donné envie de continuer à tourner les pages et à être impressionné inconsciemment. C'était tellement énervant et écoeurant, et cela l'avait amené à se poser des questions… sur certaines choses. Seulement une seconde, mais il l'avait fait. Non, il n'avait jamais cru toute cette merde de propagande à propos de la folie des Moldus, mais il avait été convaincu à un certain niveau qu'ils seraient moins capables avec les arts, mais ce mec ce Shake-quelque chose était… adéquat. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Granger.

"Il n'y a rien d'autre à lire", gronda-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait pris trop de temps pour répondre.

Hermione soupira, le regardant sous ses cils alors qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre avec sa nature curieuse et elle voulait savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait le tester. "Et que penses-tu de la pièce jusqu'à présent?"

Il a reniflé. "C'est violent", dit-il, comme si c'était évident, ce qu'elle supposa être. "Ce qui est ... amusant, mais cela prouve à quel point les Moldus sont barbares."

"Barbare?" Répéta Hermione, freinant l'envie de lui crier dessus. "Comment?"

"Eh bien, c'est juste des effusion de sang stupide-

"En opposition à toutes les guerres sorcières?" elle a fait remarquer rapidement. "La violence est présente dans toutes les races et espèces, Malefoy, et particulièrement chez les humains. Magique ou non -

"Le gars a tué son propre fils," remarqua Draco, inclinant fièrement la tête sur le côté, comme si cela avait été le coup gagnant. "C'est une indication de la façon dont les moldus son non civilisés."

Hermione ne manqua pas un battement. "Mais Voldemort a tué sa famille."

L'expression hautaine du blond faiblit et il détestait qu'elle en soit témoin. "C'est différent", marmonna-t-il défensivement. "C'était-

"Et Croupton a tué son père-

"C'est différent!" répète-t-il catégoriquement, mais il savait que la discussion était faible.

Granger ne parut ni souriante ni arrogante alors qu'elle levait la tête pour rencontrer son regard irrité, mais elle humidifia simplement ses lèvres d'un geste rapide de la langue. "En quoi est-ce différent, Malfoy?"

Il fouilla dans son cerveau, cherchant une argumentation ou un raisonnement satisfaisant qui la renverrait à sa place. Il se sentait agité et perturbé, mais un peu de respect pour Granger se glissait dans sa conscience, et cela l'énervait davantage. Cela lui aurait certainement valu une marque sur sa tête de lit. Merde.

"Ca l'est juste," murmura-t-il, prenant une autre gorgée de son chocolat chaud plutôt parfait.

.

.

La raideur de son cou était son premier indice qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit.

Quel que soit l'endroit sur lequel reposait sa tête, il était trop dur pour être un oreille, alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il se tomba sur un plafond différent de celui auquel il était habitué. Draco se déplaça maladroitement pour se retrouver étendu sur l'un des canapés, calé sur l'accoudoir. Il faisait encore assez sombre, mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cet espace et une brève vérification de l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était presque sept heures du matin.

Il gémit et se frotta le visage, se levant lentement dans une position assise qui lui fit craquer le dos comme des braises crépitantes. Sa vision floue de sommeil se concentra sur son environnement alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler comment et quand il s'était endormi sur le canapé, et ses yeux gris d'hiver se déplacèrent de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Il se raidit.

Elle était enveloppée dans sa couverture du cou aux orteils, ses boucles maladroites éclaboussant le coussin sous forme de tourbillons de café. Les yeux fermés et les traits si détendus, elle était l'incarnation du confort et de la paix. Les muscles stressés s'étiraient constamment sous la peau de Granger, et il ne pouvait jamais se rappeler avoir vu une personne qui semblait si sereine dans son sommeil. Son souffle lent et doux bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et le tira de sa transe, poussant Draco à se réprimander silencieusement pour avoir laissé le matin déglinguer son cerveau.

Il détourna les yeux et se retrouva en train d'étudier sa tasse de chocolat chaud inachevée et froide. Et sa baguette magique. Possé là, le narguant.

Il tira son corps du canapé et se fraya un chemin autour de la table le plus silencieusement possible, sachant que cela ne mènerait probablement à rien. Elle lui avait dit elle-même que c'était ensorcelé pour le repousser, mais cela aurait pu être si facilement un bluff bien placé. Il se rapprocha de sa baguette magique, s'accroupissant et se positionnant juste devant la sorcière endormie.

Son souffle parcourut la peau sensible de sa gorge et il lutta contre le frisson qui se faufila le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En tendant la main, tout son espoir de s'échapper mourut quand un crépitement d'avertissement magique apparut entre ses doigts avant même qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Il s'y attendait. Avec un souffle vaincu, il s'appuya contre ses hanches; Les soupirs rêveurs de Granger murmurant toujours sur ses poil fins, faisant frémir sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux ... savoura le sentiment ... son odeur si proche ... assez proche pour la toucher ...

Et comme une armée de flammes, il a été renvoyé à la réalité. Il s'éloigna violemment, comme si elle était empoisonnée, se maudissant sur la tombe de Salazar.

C'est ce que sa putain d'expérience avec le partage de sang lui avait faisait .

Elle rampait dans son système et dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre la raison. Ce n'était pas son sang boueux, c'était quelque chose de plus profond; quelque chose qui lui taillait les os et sifonais ses cellules. C'était elle. Granger. Sa substance, son innocence; juste entrain de courir à travers lui et jetant des éclats à sa santé mentale. Révolté par ses actes, il a fuit sa compagnie avec les jambes légèrement tremblantes, priant q'une certaine distance le purifierait d'elle.

Hermione fut réveillée par le claquement fâché de sa porte.

Quelle honte vraiment; ça avait été la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait eue depuis des semaines. Même si cela n'avait durée que quelques heures.

.

.

Les vents ont été calmes pendant les quatre prochains jours et il a réussi à l'éviter, tout en se persuadant de plus en plus qu'elle se glissait sous sa chair. Le vendredi, exactement une semaine après l'incident de leur salle de bain, les murs avaient commencé à se refermer. Une soif d'interaction avec un autre humain s'installa dans ses pores et, bien entendu, Granger était la seule option. Il avait besoin d'entendre les battements de cœur d'un autre humain car les siens devenaient trop forts avec sa solitude.

De toutes les choses pourries qui envahissaient son cerveau, avoir besoin dela présence de quelqu'un d'autre était définitivement ce qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il devenait fou. Il voulait une dispute, ou juste quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait de la vie derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il le rationalisa en soulignant que c'était entièrement circonstanciel. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et il voulait dire n'importe qui autre que celle-là, qui pourrait chasser ses démons, alors cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

N'importe qui, sauf Weasley. Sang pur ou pas, si la garce de McGonagall l'avait poussé dans une pièce avec cette tumeur orange de la Société de Sorcière, il y aurait eu un massacre à la deuxième heure.

Cette image mentale le clama un peu.

Il l'entendait se promener dans la kitchenette, s'agiter avec divers ustensiles et faire plus de bruit qu'il n'était probablement nécessaire. Se peignant les mains dans ses cheveux blonds comme la glace et relâchant son souffle fatigué, il quitta la chambre à coucher et les quatre murs de sa prison pour trouver Granger en train de s'agiter avec des casseroles et des légumes.

Hermione sentit sa présence avant de la voir et elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard curieux. "Laisse-moi deviner," dit-elle calmement. "Je faisais encore trop de bruit?"

"Oui," grommela-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger?"

"Je prépare la nourriture pour demain", expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules délicat. "J'aurais probablement dû te demander ça avant, mais es-tu allergique à quoi que ce soit?"

"Non", il secoua la tête, se levant pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir. "Juste toi."

Il avait voulu que le commentaire soit froid et vif, mais il lui manquait le côté sournois qui lui avait pris des années à perfectionner. Au lieu de cela, ça sonnait plus ... taquin ? Eh bien, Granger semblait certainement trouver cela anodin à en juger par son reniflement amusé et la légère boucle de ses lèvres. Il envisagea de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe juste pour des raisons de non familiarité, mais quelque chose dans son esprit plutôt déformé lui dit de ne pas le faire, et elle parla avant qu'il ait eu la chance de se questionner.

"A tu fini de lireTitus?" Demanda-t-elle, manifestement un peu incertaine sur la manière dont elle était censée agir autour de lui. Au moins ils avaient ça en commun.

Il s'est moqué. "Donne-moi un peu de crédit, Granger," marmonna Draco, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et la regardant dans les yeux. "J'avais presque fini l'autre jour. Bien sûr que j'ai fini."

"D'accord", elle acquiesça, utilisant sa baguette pour l'aider à finir de cuisiner. "Et que pense tu de la fin?"

"Trop pressé", déclara-t-il simplement, son ton critique et brusque. "C'était une fin plutôt amateur."

Elle fredonna de réflexion alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je suis d'accord."

"Quoi?"

"Je suis d'accord", répéta Hermione, attrapant son regard avec une moue incertaine. "C'était trop rapide. As-tu pensé à en lire un autre?"

Il était déjà à mi-chemin d'un autre de ses livres moldus. Il avait décidé de s'éloigner de ce type de Shake, peu importe, convaincu qu'il trouverait un niveau égal d'analphabétisme parmi d'autres textes moldus. Il avait opté pour une couverture du genre moldu, Wilkie Collins, et avait été absorbé par les pages du premier chapitre, à son plus grand dégoût intérieur.

"La femme en blanc", offrit-il avec une respiration précipitée, notant que son sourire s'étira légèrement.

"Un de mes favoris", lui dit-elle."Et comment-

"Ne sois pas enthousiaste," la prévint-il à voix basse. "Le niveau d'écriture est inférieur à celui des auteurs de magiciens et de sorcières."

Son sourire tomba et elle lui tourna le dos pour compléter les préparatifs de ce qui semblait être du ragoût. "Crois-tu vraiment que les Sangs purs sont supérieurs aux nés de moldus, Malfoy?"

Il leva un sourcil à cela. Ses yeux pierreux parcouraient ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale, cherchant le moindre indice quant à la raison pour laquelle elle avait posé une question aussi stupide. "Tu sais que oui, Granger," répondit-il fièrement, mais il y avait une étrange pulsation dans sa poitrine alors qu'il parlait. "Ne pose pas de questions de pisse-pauvre quand tu es censé avoir un cerveau là-dedans."

Un soupir presque déçu quitta sa bouche. "Puis-je faire une suggestion s'il te plaît?" murmura-t-elle doucement, tripotant l'ourlet de son pull rouge trop grand.

Il y avait son énervant "s'il vous plaît" à nouveau; indésirable et juste un autre rappel de sa pureté pathétique. Quelque part au fond de son cerveau restait gravé le souvenir qu'il avait eu l'intention de ce disputer avec elle, mais il était de nouveau là; à converser avec elle d'une manière qui aurait dû le faire vomir. Mais au moins, il se sentit légèrement plus normal. Plus humain.Tout comme ses soupirs de douche, ces… moments presque civil semblaient remédier à ses maux de tête palpitants.

"Tu peux faire toutes les suggestions que tu veux", il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, son air renfrogné perdu dans son dos. "Mais la probabilité que je accepte l'une d'entre elles est évidemment proche de rien."

Elle se retourna et ses traits étaient calmes et apaisés, mais il pouvait voir la foule de pensées tourner derrière ses yeux. Elle était vraiment si intéressante à observer à des moments tels que ceux-ci; comme un casse-tête cryptique sans récompense évidente. Tout ce qui bourdonnait dans son cœur se reflétait si volontiers dans son regard d'automne, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il serait sage qu'elle se garde le plus caché possible; surtout de quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait. Quelqu'un comme lui.

"Après avoir fini le livre", elle parla lentement. "J'aimerais que tu lise l'autobiographie de Martin Luther King."

Son front s'abaissa avec prudence. "Pourquoi?"

"Je pense que tu trouvera certains des concepts intéressants", proposa Hermione, ses yeux se balançant sur son corps de la tête aux pieds. "C'est juste une suggestion."

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Draco intriguée par sa demande bizarre. Il ne le lirait évidemment pas, ne serait-ce que par dépit.

.

.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa conversation avec Malfoy, elle fut accueillie par un hibou très familier picorant impitoyablement à sa vitre. Elle se précipita sur ses pieds inquiets, ouvrant le loquet pour laisser entrer le bel oiseau.

"Hedwige," roucoula-t-elle affectueusement alors que le fidèle animal de compagnie de Harry laissa tomber la lettre dans sa paume et lui donna un léger coup de bec. "Donne mon amour aux garçons."

Le royale des Neiges n'attendait jamais une réponse car il était trop risqué de perdre ce temps précieux, mais Hermione se sentait toujours découragée lorsqu'elle repartait à la hâte. Elle aurait tout donné pour écrire une réponse, mais il avait été convenu qu'il était beaucoup trop dangereux d'échanger plus de parchemin. Si elle découvrait quelque chose qui pourrait être utile aux garçons, elle devrait le transmettre à McGonagall et elle trouverait un moyen de le remettre à Harry et Ron. Ces règles étaient strictes et elle les a naturellement suivies; quoique à contrecœur.

Merlin, ils lui manquaient ...

La lettre lui égratignait la paume et, bien qu'elle ne veuille rien de plus que de la l'ouvrir, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait promis à Ginny au début du trimestre de lire tous les messages ensemble. S'il y avait une personne qui se débrouillait un peu près aussi bien qu'Hermione, c'était bien la sœur Weasley. C'était son petit ami et son frère après tout, la fille avait parfaitement le droit de se sentir perdue.

Hermione haussa les épaules sur sa robe et rangea soigneusement la lettre et sa baguette dans sa poche avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine et le coin salon l'informèrent que Draco devait s'être retiré dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Elle quitta donc rapidement son dortoir en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur le lit de Ginny avec la rousse à ses côtés, en train de jouer nerveusement l'extrémité de ses mèches enflammées. Parvati Patil, la seule autre résidente de la pièce, était idéalement absente, probablement en train de faire la fête avec Dean Thomas après leur récente tentative de relation. Les deux sorcières ont bien accueilli ce moment privée, car les lettres avaient tendance à susciter des réactions émotionnelles. Seul un petit nombre d'entre eux savaient que ses deux meilleures amies étaient en contact.

"Prêt?"Hermione soupira, n'attendant pas de réponse avant de déchirer l'enveloppe et de déplier le parchemin, ses yeux parcourant le bref paragraphe.

Les filles,

Tout vas bien. Pas grand chose à signaler.

Travaillé sur quelque chose mais ce n'est peut-être rien.

Comme toujours, ne vous t'inquiètez pas.

vous nous manquez et on vous aime toutes les deux.

HR

Comme toujours, il était court et précis, sans aucun détail au cas où il serait intercepté. Les mots étaient ecrit avec l'écriture de Harry cette fois, et Hermione regarda Ginny tracer ses doigts à travers les phrases émoussées avec des larmes perlant déjà entre ses cils. Elle sentit ses yeux brûler avec l'inévitables douleurs, et ce n'était pas à cause de ce qui était griffonné sur le parchemin. C'était à cause de ce qui n'était pas sur le parchemin.

Les garçons ne parleraient jamais comme ça, et le manque de personnalité derrière les mots était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Rien que de lire une des blagues ennuyeuses de Ron ou d'avoir une ligne réconfortante de la part de Harry aurait été un bonheur. Bon sang, elle aurait probablement crié de joie s'ils avaient écrit quelque chose sur le Quidditch. Elle voulait juste que ses garçons reviennent ...

"Tu peux rester ce soir ?" Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot. "P-Parvati n'est pas ici et je ne veux pas être seul."

Hermione fit un signe de tête triste à son amie et l'attira dans un fort câlin. "Bien sûr que je vais rester."

.

.

Où est-ce qu'elle est?

Comme Draco l'avait déjà répété à maintes reprises, Granger était une fille d'habitude; elle s'en tenait à ses routines strictes avec aucun accroc. Il l'avait entendue partir peu de temps après leur rencontre dans la kitchenette, comme tous les jours, le laissant avec lui-même pour la soirée. Il avait lu un peu plus du roman moldu et pris une douche rapide avant de se préparer à se coucher, attendant le retour de Granger.

Et là est le petit problème.

Il savait par son isolement que les oiseaux habituel pépiaient généralement à cinq heures du matin et qu'elle rentrait normalement à trois heures. Avec un regard confus à la fenêtre, il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers le salon, vérifiant l'horloge pour constater qu'il était exactement dix heures dix, et Granger n'était définitivement pas rentré à la maison.

maison ...?

Il pourrait y penser plus tard.Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il ressentait était un poids lourd et dense qui pulsait dans sa poitrine et qui chassait toute autre idée qu'il pourrait avoir. C'était comme de la panique ... Oui, c'était la panique. Des questions obstruèrent rapidement son cerveau, martelant douloureusement sa tempe.

Où était-elle?

Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, serait-il coincé ici?

Oublié?

Seul?

Qu'est-ce que cela ferait à son esprit?

Que ferait-il sans son parfum ou ses bains...?

Il avait besoin de sortir.

Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici, à ce laisser pourrir comme un paysan sans valeur. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte principale, ignorant le parasite familier et irritant contre sa paume, le prévenant de ne pas saisir la poignée. Mais il l'a fait quand même.

Son poing s'accrocha aux cuivres et la douleur fut instantanée. Ça lui brûlait la main et attaquai son bras; brûlant sa chair de l'intérieur en carbonisant ses os. Son instinct lui criai de le lacher, mais sa panique était trop forte. Il grinça des dents pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur et tenta de pousser vers le bas, mais le feu lui lança une épine comme des lames de rasoirs. Son dos se cambra et il rugit de douleur, mais malgres tous, il a refusé de lâcher prise.

Il pouvait se sentir faiblir, les violentes flammes brûlant son énergie et convulsent ses muscles. Il savait qu'il avait des spasmes incontrôlables et qu'un autre cri de torture lui avait échappé de la gorge. Avec une dernière tentative d'évasion, il mit tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour ouvrir la porte.

La chaleur lui monta le long de la colonne vertébrale et l'attaqua à la nuque avant qu'il ne devienne engourdi. Il ne s'est même pas senti s'écraser au sol; tremblant sauvagement et se tordant alors que l'affrontement le secouait avec des secousses dangereuses. Et puis il sombra dans inconscience.


	8. le toucher

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K rolling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 8: Touch.

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir.

Ginny était devenue inconsolable assez rapidement et Hermione l'avait simplement bercé, caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la rousse soit trop épuisé pour rester consciente. Elle savait que Molly réconfortait sa fille de la même manière et elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à penser à ses propres parents et à combien ils leur manquaient. Son cerveau fatigué l'avait ensuite naturellement entraînée vers Harry et Ron, et finalement, de Malfoy.

Pour sa défense, il était impossible de ne pas penser à son hôte froid quand il était toujours là, mais il avait été un peu plus facile à vivre avec ses pensées tendues ces derniers temps. Malgré son arrogance, ses préjugés et le reste de la recette compliquée de ses défauts, Malfoy était certainement plus supportable qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle s'était même retrouvée - accidentellement bien sûr - en train d'aller à la bibliothèque plus tard que d'habitude pour pouvoir passer plus de temps en sa présence. Tout était à des fins studieuses bien sûr; McGonagall lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui, et elle trouvait cela assez fascinant d'assister à tous ses changements subtils.

De plus, il était agréable d'avoir à nouveau une présence masculine constante, même forcée, et on disait que l'homme était un imbécile.

Pourtant, le regarder s'adapter à son environnement et à elle-même était si intriguant, et elle s'était secrètement mise au défi de l'influencer de son mieux. Hermione était presque certaine que si, et c'était un énorme si, elle pouvait briser ses préjugés, alors il ne serait pas si mal de vivre avec lui.

Encore une fois, probablement pas.Son optimisme de Gryffondor pouvait parfois être pénible, mais elle essayait quand même, ne serait-ce que pour effacer le mot Sang-de-Bourbede son vocabulaire.

Son manque de sommeil commençait clairement à lui faire perdre la tête, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui dit qu'il était déjà six heures et demie du matin. Elle vérifia que Ginny était complètement endormi avant de la déplacer délicatement sur le côté, tendant le bras avec le bas de sa manche pour écarter quelques larmes de rêve du visage de la jeune sorcière. Hermione se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau de son amie et écrivit un petit mot, s'excusant de partir et expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Avec un regard triste sur la jolie rousse, elle s'éloigna doucement de son ancien espace de vie et déambula dans les couloirs isolés jusqu'à son dortoir. Ce n'était qu'une courte distance, mais ses pas étaient lents et pensifs et elle remarqua, encore une fois, à quel point Poudlard semblait mort. Oui, les couloirs étaient encore sombres avec le matin d'hiver et il était trop tôt pour se lever un samedi, mais elle avait toujours adoré Poudlard, le sentir si vivant et chaleureux. Maintenant, chaque brique semblait plus sombre et chaque pièce était plus froide, et le château entier avait une atmosphère similaire à celle d'un cimetière.

C'était une comparaison obsédante ... Une comparaison qui lui rappelait constamment à quel point tout était lamentable. Ce serait le 1er novembre lundi, un autre mois depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Une demi année, et ça faisait encore saigné son cœur.

Avec un soupir troublé, elle murmura son mot de passe à la fierté des lions, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas complètement. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa, sentant de la résistance de l'autre côté. Elle s'est glissée sur le côté et a immédiatement trébuché sur quelque chose; Quelque chose de charnu l'envoya tomber sur le sol avec un souffle choqué. Frustré, elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle remarqua quoi ou qui avait causé l'obstruction.

"Oh mon Dieu", murmura-t-elle, pivotant sur ses genoux et rampant vers lui. "Malfoy ? Draco!"

Il avait l'air mort. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Sa peau avait pris une teinte grise fantomatique et ses lèvres étaient un frottis bleu glacé sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, et son expression comme une paix inquiétante, Hermione se sentit alarmée et craint de vomir. Avec des mouvements nerveux et des mains paniquées et maladroites, elle tâtonna le poignet, grimaçant lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa paume était un désordre gonflé de sanglant de chair brûlée.

Les bruits sourds et violents qui martelaient sa cage thoracique se calmèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le pouls régulier de Draco s'approcher du bout de ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un souffle fragile et savoura le battement de son cœur une seconde, ce qui permit à sa terreur de s'estomper. Il ne lui fallut qu'un autre coup d'œil à sa main mutilée et à sa position près de la porte pour qu'elle puisse en déduire ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait essayé de s'échapper.

Malfoy, espèce d'idiot ...

Agenouillée à ses côtés, elle se força à reprendre ses esprits; surprise quand elle réalisa que ses joues étaient humides. Elle avait pleuré? Eh bien ... la panique pouvait toucher les gens, et elle pouvait y penser plus tard, après l'avoir éloigné de à la porte, parce qu'elle était si stupide.

"Wingardium leviosa," dit doucement Hermione en selevantet en retirant sa baguette, emmenant le sorcier inconscient dans l'un des canapés.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, sa baguette suspendue sur son torse, prête à le réveiller, mais elle hésita.

Ses yeux fauves se posèrent lentement sur son visage et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir comme ça. Cette proximité. Il avait l'air si normal alors, comme s'il était simplement en train de dormir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la colère et de la tourmente qui semblaient toujours tacher ses traits; aucune indication de la façon dont sa vie a été fracturée. Il paraissait détendu et ca le transformait complètement. Elle tendit une main curieuse pour écarter sa frange blonde-neigeuse, et ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, balayant son front et remontant sa pommette avec un touchè léger.

Quelque chose se cala dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle l'étudiait plus amplement, et elle pensa que c'était une telle honte. Il était beau et intelligent, mais son éducation l'avait ruiné et c'était tellement triste ...

Quel gâchis ...

Une partie de la couleur revint à son visage alors qu'elle frôlait sa peau et elle ne put s'empêcher de frotter son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il était ... plus chaud qu'elle ne s'y attendait ...

Elle retira sa main et lui lança un regard horrifié. C'était ce que l'insomnie lui avait fait;foiré avec son cerveau et encouragé à faire des choses stupides et inappropriées. Secouant la tête et se réprimandant en privé, elle plaça sa baguette contre sa poitrine et se prépara à l'humeur inévitable de Malfoy quand il se réveilla et la trouva penchée sur lui.

"Enervate!"

Draco sursauta avec un souffle sourd, ses yeux s'ouvrant dans de grandes piscines orageuses, et sa poitrine se soulevant de crachats pressants. Il ne remarqua même pas la sorcière à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui, clignant des yeux sauvagement et essayant de retrouver son calme.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cria en plaçant sa main sur son bras. "Draco, calme-toi. C'est bon."

Son regard effréné se posa sur elle et elle aurait pu soupirer en le voyant se détendre et sa respiration ralentir à un rythme régulier. Elle était sur le point de parler à nouveau quand il tendit rapidement la main blessée et elle réussit à résister à l'envie de grillé de surprise. C'est arrivé trop vite pour comprendre, mais sa paume collante se posa soudainement sur sa joue, lui caressant intimement la peau la souillant de sang. Ses lèvres se séparèrent sous le choc alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre le geste, il tremblait si fort que les tremblements vibraient contre son visage.

Et puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, sa main tomba et il la fixa simplement avec une expression vide. Sortant d'une autre transe, Hermione examina nerveusement son corps tremblant, écoutant ses dents s'entrechoqué alors que les tremblements s'aggravaient.

"Malfoy", elle respirait aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait. "Ton corps a besoin de récupérer, d'accord?" Il n'essaya même pas de répondre, continuant simplement à la regarder avec des yeux complètement vides. "Je vais te chercher de la Potion de sommeil sans rêve, d'accord? Je serai de retour dans une seconde."

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponse et ouvrit la malle à la base de son lit pour fouiller le plus vite possible et sortie une fiole de liquide pourpre. Avec la potion requise dans la main, elle attrapa une couverture de son lit et revint à lui à toute vitesse, trouvant que son corps tremblait à une vitesse alarmante. Elle laissa tomber la couverture et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, tirant désespérément le bouchon de liège et amenant la fiole à ses lèvres.

"D-Draco," murmura-t-elle sur son anxiété. "Peut tu rester immobile pour que je puisse te donner ceci?"

Pas de réponse. Juste plus tremblant ...

S'arrêtant une seconde à peine, sa main libre se posa de nouveau sur son visage, posant sa joue sur son visage et utilisa son pouce pour écarter ses lèvres. "C'est bon," murmura-t-elle doucement, inconsciente de sa tendresse. Elle ignora la douleur en passant son pouce entre ses dents vibrantes pour pouvoir lui verser la potion dans la gorge.

Quand le petit verre était vide, elle le jeta par dessus son épaule et posa sa paume sur ses lèvres, frottant distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur son visage en attendant qu'il avale. Pas moins de vingt secondes plus tard, il est devenu complètement mou, même s'il tremblait encore légèrement. Elle tira la couverture sur lui et s'assura qu'il était en grande partie recouvert avant de se laisser tomber sur ses fesses avec un soupir de soulagement.

Cher Merlin, elle avait été terrorisé ... terrorisé pour lui ... Mais elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Volant un coup d'œil juste pour s'assurer qu'il dormait sans bruit, elle se leva sur ses pieds et sentit l'épuisement l'envahir littéralement comme une vague glaciale. En traînant ses membres qui protestait vers la salle de bain, elle se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et tenta de rassembler ses pensées, mais un coup d'œil à son reflet lui fit perdre le souffle.

Elle était là. Son empreinte de main pourpre; audacieuse et étrangement belle sur sa joue, comme une marque de territoire qui était encore merveilleusement chaude. Elle l'observa pendant une longue minute avant d'appuyer sur le robinet et de rincer son sang avec un étrange frémissement dans la poitrine. Un dernier regard sur son reflet, elle entra dans sa chambre et commença à se défaire de ses vêtements. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler un t-shirt et son bas de pyjama, glissant sa baguette dans une poche à la cuisse.

Elle aurait pu pleurer sur le confort de son lit. Donc, Godric savait pourquoi elle décida de prendre une autre de ses couvertures et de retourner dans le salon.

Elle s'installa et étreignit son corps sous les couvertures, son regard lourd derrière ses paupières se concentrant uniquement sur le sorcier endormi sur le canapé opposé. Encore une fois, il avait l'air si différent, mais elle avait le sentiment que ses traits calmés n'avaient rien à voir cette fois.

Cela changerait les choses, mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Hermione se réveilla d'abord au son d'étudiants errants devant son dortoir.

Elle regarda l'horloge pour trouver qu'il était presque midi, ce qui signifie qu'elle avait miraculeusement bien dormi cinq heures; l'un de ses plus longs repos depuis longtemps. Cela voulait aussi dire que Malfoy se réveillerait bientôt si elle avait mesuré la potion correctement, et son regard endormi se dirigea vers lui.

L'incident semblait être un murmure étouffé dans sa mémoire, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et un rêve oublié. Elle aurait pu l'observer pendant des minutes ou des heures lorsque des signes de vie ont commencé à influencer lentement sur son corps, juste quelques petites contractions et un soupir entraînant avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent avec en clignotement.

Elle souhaitait à moitié qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée, car elle savait que cela conduirait à l'un des moments les plus délicats de sa vie. Alors qu'elle envisageait de fermer les yeux et de faire semblant de dormir, il inclina la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Elle ne s'attendait à rien d'autre qu'à de la rage et de l'embarras, mais elle ne vit que de l'irritation et un soupçon de honte tourbillonnant dans ses yeux de nuages de pluie. Le silence sembla s'étouffer entre eux alors que le contact visuel refusait de se briser, et la voix d'Hermione sorti avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir.

"Comment te sent tu?"

Il détourna les yeux alors, et honnêtement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde. "Comme de la merde", murmura-t-il, la voix un peu enrouée.

La sorcière l'observa attentivement alors qu'il se mettait dans une position assise avec difficulté et une grimace hésitante, gardant sa main blessée sous la couverture. Il plia les genoux et ferma les yeux, inclina la tête et massa sa tempe avec des doigts léger. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se réprimanda silencieusement pour avoir quitté son canapé, rassemblant la couverture autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

Elle aurait pu s'asseoir par terre à côté de son canapé. Cela aurait certainement été une idée plus rationnelle que de s'installer nerveusement sur le canapé à ses pieds. S'il avait hurlé alors, elle ne l'aurait pas blâmé, car elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Mais Draco bougea à peine. C'était l'une des situations les plus bizarres dans lesquelles elle se soit jamais imaginée et, compte tenu des six dernières années de sa vie, c'était quelque chose.

"A quoi pensais tu ?" elle laissa échapper avant de pouvoir éteindre son envie, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il ne levait toujours pas la tête. "As tu une idée de la dangerosité des protections ? tu aurais pu mourir, Malfoy -

"Tu n'es pas revenu," l'interrompit-il avec un faible murmure.

"Quoi?" Hermione respira, essayant d'étudier chaque détail de son visage pour avoir un indice. "pourquoi a tu -

"Tu n'es pas revenu," répéta-t-il, la regardant enfin sous ses cils. "Hier soir."

"Je ... je ne comprends pas-

"Personne d'autre ne sait que je suis là." il se tut, ses mots tendus et calmes. "Si quelque chose t'arrive alors je suis royalement baisée-

"McGonagall sait que tu es ici", fit remarquer Hermione. Sa voix était douce et patiente, comme si elle le réconfortait, et Draco était trop confus pour en être dégoûté. Malgré ses meilleures tentatives pour l'ignorer, il y avait quelque chose dans la proximité de Granger qui stabilisait les restes de son âme tempétueuse, et pour le moment, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas encore.

Comment auvait-il pu oublier McGonagall? C'était entièrement la faute de cette vielle vache si il avait été emprisonné ici en premier lieu.

"Et si quelque chose lui arrivait?" il a interrogé durement. "J'allais juste pourrir ici jusqu'à ce qu'une putain de troisième année remarque l'odeur?"

"Draco," haleta-t-elle, frissonnant devant ses mots amers. "Si quelque chose arrivait à McGonagall, les protections cesseraient de fonctionner et tu pourrais partir."

Il cligna des yeux.

Enfer, il n'y avait même jamais pensé, et maintenant il se sentait comme un imbécile pour sa tentative d'évasion dramatique. Il tourna son regard loin d'elle et se méprisa pour être entré dans un tel état. S'il pensait que Potter se promenant dans la salle de bain l'année dernière avait été la chose la plus dégradante qui puisse lui arriver, il s'était trompé.

Mais...

Mais elle était différente de Potter. Cette piqûre immortelle était en train de fouiner et essayait de s'immiscer, comme il le faisait toujours, alors qu'elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète pour lui. La pensée même aurait dû le repousser et ses doigts le piquaient avec l'instinct de la repousser aussi loin que possible, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il scruta son visage en forme de cœur à la recherche de tromperie ou d'une moquerie, mais la sorcière brillait pratiquement de sincérité.

"Pourquoi m'a tu aidé?" lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux dans des fentes suspectes.

"Parce que tu en avais besoin", Hermione haussa les épaules, comme si de rien n'était. "Les protections sont fortes et dangereuses, et tu aurais pu-

"Tu me détestes," siffla-t-il, peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour elle. "Nous nous détestons, Granger. Pourquoi, putain, tu-

«Je ne… je ne pense pas vraiment… te haïr", bégaya-t-elle timidement, et Draco ferma la bouche de façon audible. "La haine est un mot fort. Je ne te souhaiterai jamais rien de fatal -

"tu ne voudrais pas ?" il a grogné cyniquement.

"Non, je ne le voudrais pas", affirma-t-elle avec sa détermination familière. "Et j'espère que tu ne le voudrais pas non plus pour moi ."

Draco renifla, mais elle serait sourde pour ne pas remarquer le manque de conviction là-bas. Un souvenir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch envahit son esprit et il se souvint d'avoir averti Potter de l'éloigner du chaos. Cela avait été une impulsion aléatoire qu'il avait interrogée sans relâche pendant des semaines après, mais il n'y avait pas dautre explications, il avait pensé à sa sécurité, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

"Laissemoi vérifier ta main," la voix de Granger le ramena à la situation actuelle. "Ça avait l'air plutôt mal ce matin-

"Ça vas-

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas", l'interrompit-elle avec un regard sévère, lui tendant la main. "Ecoute, je vais juste te pétrifiersi tu tiens à être difficile. Tu préfères pas que nous en finisson avec ça?"

Draco lui lança un regard noir et claqua la langue. "Tu n'en parleras pas à une âme, Granger."

"Je ne pourrais même pas si je voulais, Malfoy," lui rappela-t-elle. "Tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce reste entre nous."

Quelque chose à propos du commentaire de la brunette dessécha ça gorge et il dégluti sentant ca gorge rugeuse alors qu'il révélait à contrecœur sa main. Il l'installa dans sa paume et grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était bien pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il y avait une entaille profonde coupant le centre, coagulé avec du sang à moitié sec et suintant à certains endroits. Sa peau était pliée en arrière comme des pétales grotesques, et de petites lignes rouges partaient de la grande entaille et s'étalaient sur le reste de la main comme des racines étire sur ses doigts et son poignet.

Draco pouvait sentir une magie résiduelle craquer sous sa chair et les répliques le brûlait comme une torture. Ses yeux fumés se posèrent sur Granger, s'attendant à moitié de la trouver étouffée par les envi de vomi, mais elle se mordit simplement la lèvre. Ses noisetiers calculaient les dégâts, et il observa avec trop d'attention les rouages de son cerveau en action. Il a noté qu'ils se tenaient une fois de plus efficacement par la main, une odeur de sang persistait entre eux, tout comme la première fois sur son lit après l'incident de la salle de bain.

"Ça va prendre quelques minutes," murmura-t-elle en sortant sa baguette et en commençant le travail sur sa blessure. "Est-ce que ça fait mal?"

"Non", mentit-il, regardant la lueur dorée au bout de sa baguette. "Dépêche-toi Granger."

Elle humidifia ses lèvres d'un coup de langue alors qu'elle guérissait ce désordre, commençant du bout de ses doigts vers le gâchi béant. Ignorant les sensations brûlantes qui lui tourmentaient les nerfs, il se concentra plutôt sur son touché douces et y trouva la distraction parfaite. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence étrangement confortable et il était trop perdu dans l'exercice apaisant pour faire quoi que ce soit quand elle releva sa manche.

Le haletement de Granger interrompit sa transe et sa tête se baissa brusquement pour trouver ses yeux ambrés arrondis et choqués. Il voulait fondre à ce moment; se désintégrer dans le néant. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à son bras, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'avait secouée. Sa marque sombre.

Non non Non...

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie… Ça ne lui semblait pas juste. Elle était trop pure pour ca, comme si le simple fait de regarder la moche cicatrice la souillait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Salazar le frappe, il n'e voulait pas; il ne voulait pas d'elle près de ça. Il essaya de lui arracher le bras, mais sa prise sur lui se resserra, le maintenant en place.

Hermione étudia la marque hideuse intensément, réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la marque des ténèbres auparavant. Elle avait lu d'innombrables textes sur Voldemort et ses sorts de marquage; en particulier le Morsmordre et l'emblème encrer que portaient les Mangemorts, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la marque sur la chair de Malfoy. La peau entourant le crâne et le serpent était toujours rouge et irritée, mais Dumbledore était mort depuis près de six mois, ce qui voulait dire que le gonflement aurait dû s'atténuer. Sauf si...

"Attends," murmura-t-elle distraitement alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus près, oubliant que sa respiration tonbais sur son avant-bras et le faisait frissonner. Draco l'observa avec prudence alors qu'un éclair de compréhension assez saisissant dansait dans ses yeux et il retint son souffle alors qu'elle séparait ses lèvres. "Tu ne voulais pas."

En fait, il toussa stupéfait. "Quoi?"

"Tu ne voulais pas," répéta-t-elle en levant le menton pour le regarder a bout de souffle. "Pas complètement, certainement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous-

"Ton corps l'a rejetée parce que tu n'en voulais pas", expliqua-t-elle en montrant la peau enflammée autour du symbole en forme de tatouage. "Cela se serait calmé maintenant si tu avais été complètement consentant ."

Draco n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était supposé réagir à ça, parce que la sorcière exaspérante avait encore une fois raison. Il avait eu trop de réserve pendant la cérémonie et il avait regretté cette nuit fatidique et douloureuse. Il avait été beaucoup trop influencé par une envie imprudente de venger la détention de son père, mais dès qu'il était entré dans Borgin et Burkes, il avait scellé la douloureuse transaction qui l'avait laissé avec cette cicatrice dégueulasse. Et qu'est-ce qui en sortait? Rien que des nuits obsédantes, des pannes dans la salle de bains des préfets et son enfer de six mois de cavale.

Il savait tout cela, avait longtemps accepté que c'était une erreur fatale qui avait conduit aux moments les plus dégradants et les plus affreux de sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache.

"Que diable saurais-tu?" Il contesta avec un ricanement condescendant, lui arrachant le bras et couvrant la marque avec sa manche. "Laisse-moi deviner; un de tes précieux livres, Granger? Tu devrais savoir mieux que de faire confiance à tout ce que tu lis -

"Je sais que ce n'était pas ton choix, Malfoy," argumenta-t-elle d'un ton calme qui ne fit que le rendre furieux. "Et je n'ai pas eu à voir ta marque pour le comprendre -

"Épargne-moi tes conneries philosophiques, Granger," cracha-t-il, mais il ne put empêcher ses traits de se transformer en une grimace douloureuse alors qu'une soudaine nausée le frappait.

"Es-ce que ça va?" Demanda Hermione rapidement en tendant la main. "Ici, laisse-moi-

"Laisse moi juste tranquille !" gronda-t-il en essayant de se lever du canapé, mais le flou dans sa tête ne le permettait pas. "Pour l'amour de la merlin-

"C'est la magie", soupira-t-elle, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui à travers les coussins. Peut-être trop près. "Laisse-moi finir de te guérir-

"Je ne pense pas si-

"Je ne toucherai pas la marque", offrit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "Je jure que je ne la mentionnerai même pas. Comme je l'ai dit, ce qui se passe ici reste entre nous."

Sans les piquants mordants qui nageaient toujours sous sa peau, une merveilleuse insulte lui échapperait de la bouche. Au lieu de cela, il lui rendit prudemment son bras, prenant soin de garder ses traits durs pour ne pas lui permettre d'écarts. Croire qu'il était à l'aise avec ça. Ses doigts étaient encore sur lui, le berçant de petites caresses qui semblaient s'attarder sur ses poils fins comme des charges statiques. Fidèle à sa parole, elle garda sa réaction indifférente en repoussant sa manche, prenant soin de garder sa baguette magique et ses yeux à l'écart de la tache noire.

La sorcière mâchant ses lèvres faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ignorer la Marque des Ténèbres, mais elle jurait qu'elle pouvait la sentir lui pulser; jugent son héritage moldu et sa loyauté envers le phénix. Elle ferma à moitié les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, captant une brise de l'odeur de Malfoy. C'était différent maintenant, plus de cidre sucré de son régime aux pommes, mais masculin et raffiné. Il y avait un soupçon de cette nouvelle odeur de livre qu'elle avait toujours trouvée attrayante, et une pincée de son savon à la menthe, qui fusionnait parfaitement avec ses épices masculines terreuses. C'était agréable ...

"D'accord," marmonna t'elle quelque peu haletante, abaissant sa baguette et libérant son bras. "Je pense que c'est bon."

"Bien", souffla-t-il, trouvant son bras soudainement assez froid sans son contact.

"Comment te sent tu?" Demanda-t-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille."Des vertige ou-

"Non", mentit-il amèrement, protégeant les maigres bouts de sa dignité pour quitter le canapé. Il mit tout en œuvre pour rendre ses mouvements aussi fluides que possible et était presque en sécurité dans sa chambre lorsque la voix de Granger le stopa. Merlin lui interdisait de le laisser en paix.

"Malfoy," l'appela-t-elle, une voix nerveuse. "Puis-je ... Puis-je te demander quelque chose avant ton départ?"

Il maudit sa curiosité dos a elle alors qu'il appuyait son épaule contre le mur et lui lançait un regard furieux. "Fais vite, Granger."

"Bien", murmura-t-elle avec des réserves évidentes. "tu te souviens tu quand tu est arrivé pour la première fois ici et que tu a demandé comment je me sentais à ton égard? Et j'ai dit-

"Tu as eu un coup de gueule sur à quelle point tu me méprisais", finit-il avec impatience en roulant des yeux. "Oui donc?"

"Mais je ... j'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne te haïssais pas," continua Hermione, s'agitant nerveusement. "la haine était un mot fort-

"Putain," grogna-t-il en sortant les dents. "Cet exercice de mémoire inutile vas quelque part. Continue, Granger!"

"Comment te sent tu à propos de moi maintenant?" elle a demandé dans un staccato, incapable de le regarder ."Je veux dire ... est-ce que tu me détestes toujours ?"

Ses yeux étaient un mélange orageux d'agitation et de confusion qui la fit se sentir juste un petit peu plus idiote. La question sembla lui résonner dans les oreilles et lui rappeler les souvenirs de son obsession pour ses douches et des pourparlers presque civils dans lesquels ils étaient tombés par hasard ces derniers temps. Est-ce qu'il la détestait ? Oui, mais pas de la même manière. Il la haïssait maintenant de l'avoir dérouté et d'avoir bousillé ses perceptions prédéfinies d'elle. Il la détestait parce qu'elle était devenue d'une manière ou d'une autre limite tolérable, mais il la détestait surtout parce qu'elle le faisait penser; lui a fait se poser des questions.

"Est-ce que je te déteste?" répéta-t-il avec un grognement de condescendance sans faille. "De plus en plus chaque jour."

Il n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction et se fraya un chemin dans sa chambre, réussissant seulement à atteindre son lit avant de s'effondrer avec des muscles toujours en difficulté. Il porta sa main à ses yeux et l'examina, reconnaissant à nouveau que Granger avait fait un travail décent en réparant une blessure. Sa peau était de nouveau en ivoire sans tache; mais il jurerait qu'il pouvait encore sentir un bourdonnement anormal sur son poignet et sa paume.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à la brûlure rampante des protections de McGonagall, mais plutôt ... plutôt à celle des restes agréables des doigts apaisants de Granger ...

C'était une notion ridicule et dangereuse, et il leva les poings et les plaqua sur le matelas avec un grognement révolté.

Il s'était trompé. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus chez elle. Elle le polluait comme un virus bienfesant, l'infectant petit à petit; sens par sens. Il repassé les changements dans sa tête, énumérant son invasion de ses sens. C'était d'abord son odeur, suivie de près par le son de ses douche. Et puis ses yeux étaient venus pour reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas le vilain Moldus qu'elle était supposée être. Et maintenant, il pouvait sentir son contact sur sa peau et son essence valsaient toujours dans ses veines depuis ce jour sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Ça faisait quatre; sentir, entendre, voir et toucher. Quel était le cinquième?

Oh oui. Le goût.


	9. venin

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K rolling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 9: venon.

Draco feuilleta le dos du livre et examina la couverture d'un œil critique, à la recherche d'indices permettant de comprendre pourquoi Granger était si impatient de le lire.

Il semblait assez innocent; la couverture principale, une photographie moldue en noir et blanc et toutes les ombres de gris entre les deux. L'objet principal était un homme apparemment éduqué, à la peau sombre - un moldu par sa tenue vestimentaire - avec une expression qui semblait portée avec sagesse et expérience. Il vérifia l'arrière et remarqua que ce n'était techniquement pas une autobiographie, mais un recueil d'écrits et de lettres de ce mec King, repris par un autre homme appelé Carson. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication sur le contenu du livre, ce qui l'irritait, mais il était ridiculement intrigué par l'intérêt de Granger pour le texte.

Avec un souffle obstiné, il le jeta de côté et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, enfonçant ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu en se demandant quand tout cela finirait. Il entendit Granger quitter sa chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Il céda à sa propre routine troublante et quitta le lit pour s'affaler contre le mur habituel, inclinant la tête pour que son oreille vibre aux sons de ses inévitables bruits.

Quelques instants plus tard, avec le ronflement musical de la pulsation de l'eau qui l'accompagnait, il commença à nourrir son obsession malsaine. Juste des halètements subtils et des ronflements matinaux pour commencer, une accumulation crescendo de gémissements qui le le faisait revenir inlassablement. Il prit une inspiration apaisante alors que sa migraine s'atténuait et se laissa bercer.

Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Mais...

Mais quelque chose en lui bougea; une petite contraction chaude juste en dessous de ses hanches qui envoya du sang rapide et avide entre ses cuisses. Il connaissait bien le sentiment, mais cela faisait si longtemps; être forcé de comploter pour la mort d'un homme avait tendance à consommer l'esprit et à dérober toute idée de libération, et six mois passés dans la clandestinité n'y avaient guère aidé.

Encore un peu perdu dans les gémissements de Granger, sa main bougea instinctivement et distraitement vers le renflement grandissant entre ses hanches. Ses doigts ont à peine réussi un coup agréable avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent et qu'il posa sa main sur le côté avec l'horreur gravée dans ses traits. Il décola son corps du mur avec une secousse indigne et claqua sa paume de ses mains. Il tremblait de haine et de choc alors qu'il tentait désespérément de la pousser hors de ses sens, fermant les yeux et grincant des dents.

Dans un tas tremblant au pied de son lit, il ne bougea pas; n'osa pas bouger, jusqu'à ce que le clic de la porte principale glisse entre ses doigts et lui dise qu'elle était partie en cours. Il ouvrit ses yeux orageux et ses bras lui tombèrent sur la tête alors que sa poitrine se soulevait de révulsion et de panique.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Son front était couvert d'une brume de sueur et sa gorge était irritée et sèche par son souffle mortifié. Il se sentait sale; souillé par la façon dont son corps avait réagi à cette putain de garce. La tombe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Sa psyché était-elle devenue si infesté de Granger que maintenant il réagissait d'une manière aussi écoeurante?

NON!

Non.

Non, ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tous bordel.

Cela faisait de longs mois qu'il n'avait obtenu aucune satisfaction physique, et cela ne tenait pas compte de la poignée de fois où il s'était branlé dans la cabane écossaise lorsque Snape était parti chercher des provisions. Il était normal que ses instincts les plus bas se manifestent alors qu'il vivait si près d'une femme.

Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas.

C'était inévitable, mais il pouvait le contrôler. Il le devait.

Il releva la tête et trouva l'autobiographie de King près de ses pieds. Avec une forte respiration pour se débarrasser des bords sableux dans sa gorge, il attrapa le livre avec des doigts toujours tremblants et se concentra sur la première page. La distraction était essentielle.

.

.

"En train de lire?" McGonagall résonna t'elle avec une expression pensive. "Oui, je suppose que ce serait un moyen idéal pour M. Malfoy de rester occupé."

"Je lui ai donné certains de mes livres moldus," avoua Hermione. "Je ... j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être changer son point de vue sur les Moldus-

"J'admire votre ténacité, Mlle Granger," soupira-t-elle, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil. "Mais je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous laisser emporter par cette idée. M. Malfoy semble assez figé dans ses manières-

"Je sais ça," coupa la brune. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi méchant qu'il le pense. Il est intelligent, et je pense que si je pouvais nourrir cette graine de doute, il pourrait comprendre de lui même."

La Directrice pinça les lèvres et tapota pensivement son doigt contre son menton. "Votre opinion sur M. Malfoy a changé", dit-elle lentement, c'était une déclaration, pas une question.

"Et bien", commença Hermione maladroitement. "Je pense juste que je le comprends un peu mieux, et je pense qu'il s'adapte bien à moi aussi. Je suis à peu près sûr que sa perception de moi a changé depuis le mois dernier, alors je pourrais peut-être le convaincre que ses préjugés n'ont aucune base. "

McGonagall examina attentivement la jeune sorcière. "Si vous vous sentez de faire ca " souffla-t-elle avec hésitation. "Malgré tous, je vous recommanderais de ne pas nourir trop d'espoir et de faire très attention. Mais je me fie à votre jugement, Hermione."

"Merci," acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "Cela signifie beaucoup, Professeur."

"Et comment s'en est il sortie autrement?" la sorcière plus âgée a demandé. "Un comportement étrange, ou des éclats de quelque sorte?"

Le cerveau d'Hermione fut instantanément harcelé par les souvenirs éclatants de samedi ou elle revint à la maison pour trouver Malfoy évanoui par terre. Elle l'avait assuré que sa tentative d'évasion resterait entre eux; Merlin, elle le lui avait presque promis. Avec le recul, c'était une décision irréfléchie et, même si sa loyauté envers McGonagall était résolue et infinie, elle ne pouvait pas briser une promesse.

Malfoy ou pas.

"Non", elle secoua la tête, ignorant la culpabilité. "Non, il passe juste le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre."

"D'accord", dit le professeur avec un ton légèrement sceptique. "Bien, tenez-moi au courant de son comportement. Et vous comment allez-vous, Mlle Granger?"

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle automatiquement, inclinant la tête pour donner à McGonagall un regard curieux. "Pourquoi demandez-vous?"

"Je vérifie que vous vous sentez bien," offrit-elle d'un ton égal. "Je comprends que les choses sont difficiles en ce moment et je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien."

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je sais que c'est plus facile que pour beaucoup d'autres personnes", répondit-elle honnêtement, se léchant les lèvres. "Je vais vraiment bien, professeur."

"Si vous le dites," murmura McGonagall avec une inquiétude évidente. "Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que vous êtes libre de discuter de ce que vous voulez avec moi et ce quand vous le souhaitez."

Le jeune Gryffondor a forcé ce sourire. "Je vous remercie."

"Encore une chose," continua la sorcière grisonnante. "Je dois faire un voyage à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et vous et M. MacMillan êtes les bienvenus pour vous joindre à moi pour prendre certaines choses. Vous voudrez peut-être demander à vos amis s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"D'accord", dit-elle en se levant de son siège. "Je vous vois samedi, professeur."

.

.

Il était tard et le vent était de nouveau sauvage; hurlant à travers la bibliothèque abandonnée comme les prières d'un mourants.

Hermione frissonna et ajouta un peu plus de magie à son charme de Lumos, attirant ses membres un peu plus serrés autour d'elle pour lutter contre le froid. Sa respiration laissait des brumes fantomatiques alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur les pages empreintes de passages écrit d'une police nanometrique, essayant de garder ses grands yeux ouverts. Mais c'était inutile le vent était trop vif et son corps complètement épuisé pour rester ici.

Elle n'était pas retournée à son dortoir après les cours comme elle le faisait normalement, car Neville l'avait presque suppliée de lui apporter de l'aide pour une mission de Métamorphose, et elle n'avait vu aucune raison de partir une fois qu'elle auvait fini. Sa journée trop longue lui avait fait avait fait de son uniforme un désordre chiffoné et musqué, elle avait à peine réussi à prendre un sandwich au fromage et au cornichon après sa rencontre avec McGonagall au déjeuner et elle était affamée, raide et frustrée que la nuit avait été non productive, comme tous les soirs.

Un autre cri strident du vent la secoua et elle referma son livre avec un soupir désespéré. Les sons hurlèrent autour d'elle et elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, jetant un regard méfiant aux ombres environnantes. Avec des pas rapides et silencieux, elle se précipita dans les couloirs creux et menaçants, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine. Attrapant des reflets fragiles d'elle-même aux fenêtres et persuadée qu'elle pouvai sentir les pas de l'étranger derrière elle, elle fini dans un sprint complet.

"Ad Lucem!" Siffla-t-elle devant les lions béants, s'enfonçant dans sa chambre et scellant son regard alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol et tentait de retrouver son calme dispersé.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

Hermione s'éloigna de la voix, ses yeux écarquillés, une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer sa peur. "Putain, Malfoy!" elle a gronda sur une respiration sifflante et troublée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il la regarda avec comme une vipère, des yeux calculateurs, et ses plans ses antérieurs de l'ignorer à tout prix, décidés après son ... problème du matin, se dissipèrent. Il était trop tentant de l'énerver quand elle avait l'air tout agitée et vulnérable, et il adorait son imprévisibilité. Un mois en sa présence et il la trouvait toujours impossible à lire, et malgré cette contraction sous le ventre lui rappelant que c'était une décision potentiellement risquée, il se sentit désireux de voir comment cela se jouerait.

Il se sentit un peu réconforté en voyant Granger tout habillée en uniforme; La jupe reste sagement sous le genou, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles qui montraient leurs jambes, et les boutons de sa chemise sont bien attachés. La jeune fille n'aurait pas su s'habiller de façon provocante si sa vie en dépendait, et cela le laissé croire que ce matin n'était rien d'autre qu'un problème anatomique.

Jouer avec la petite chatte de Gryffin ne ferait sûrement pas de mal, ne serait-ce que pour endormir l'ennui?

"Que fait-tu sur le sol?" dit-il froidement depuis la kitchenette. "Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ?"

Elle a avalé une partie de sa panique quand un autre coup de vent a semblé trop humain. "Je ... je ne suis pas nerveuse-

"Oh, bien sûr," sourit-il cruellement, analysant ses traits avec expertise et reconnaissant tous les signes révélateurs. "J'avais oublié ton problème pathétique avec le vent-

"Tais-toi, Malfoy," rétorqua-t-elle en se levant et en redressant sa posture pour retrouver un peu de dignité. "Pourquoi doit tu toujours rôder-

"Je ne suis pas en train de rôder", argumenta Draco calmement, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et croisant les bras. "Je suis simplement debout ici-

"Eh bien ... pourquoi?" interrogea-t-elle maladroitement, en abandonnant son sac près des canapés. "tu n'est pas normalement réveillé quand je rentre à la maison-

"Encore une fois, Granger," l'interrompit-il. "Je suis toujours réveillé quand tu rentres à la maison. Je suis juste dans ma chambre d'habitude."

Elle avait l'air perplexe et agitée, et son sourire suffissant vacilla légèrement. "Tu est toujours réveillé?"

"Il est impossible de dormir avec tes bruit lourd, Granger," lui dit-il sans ménagement. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est comme vivre avec un géant dyspraxique -

"Je n'est pas les mains lourdes! Je suis-

"bruyante et énervante," finit-il avec un ton ennuyé. "Et une douleur dans le cul-

"Attends," marmonna doucement Hermione. "Alors ... tu as du mal à dormir aussi?"

Merde.

Draco réalisa son erreur trop tard. "Je dors bien," dit-il en lui lançant un regard pointu. "Même si vos lits de Gryffondor sont ridiculement inconfortables."

La brune fit une pause et inclina la tête, ses yeux mielleux dansaient le long de lui avec prudemment. "Alors ... qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine?"

"J'essayais de boire un verre", il roula des yeux, désignant sa bouilloire. "Mais ta putain de merde Moldue est cassée-

"Ce n'est pas cassé," murmura-t-elle un peu lointaine, déplaçant son poids. "Je vais me changer et je vais nous faire-

"Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses-

"Oh, ne sois pas si enfantin," elle fronça les sourcils, mais elle faiblit quand le vent rugit à nouveau. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété alors qu'elle soupesait sa fierté contre sa peur soudaine de solitude. "Ecoute, je dois te poser quelques questions de toute façon, alors-

"Des questions?" Draco fit écho. "Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à tout-

"Malfoy, arrête ça," elle dédaigna avec un souffle irrité. "Je n'essaie pas de tirer de toi quoi que ce soit-

"Sûr-

"Les questions que je me pose concernent ton séjour et la manière de le rendre probablement plus ... confortable pour toi", a t-elle expliqué en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. "Alors, arrête d'être toi-

"Tu as dix minutes", prévint-il, quittant la cuisine et s'effondrant lourdement dans le canapé où il avait dormi l'autre nuit. "Dépêche-toi Granger."

Il fallut moins de deux minutes à Hermione pour se changer en t-shirt ample et son bas ample, et elle ramassa également sa couverture, sachant que la nuit de beuglement la bannirait de nouveau dans le salon. Draco tapa du pied avec impatience contre la jambe de la table basse alors qu'elle préparait deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et Hermione se mordilla la langue pour arrêter les mots mordants au bout.

"Bien", la sorcière a expirée, posant ses tasses et se détendant sur le canapé opposé."Je vais à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir que je te rapporte quelque chose-

"Je n'ai pas besoin de quelques chose de toi pour moi!" cracha-t-il en se levant de son siège avec des mouvements furieux. "Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, Granger? Est tu stupide ? Je n'ai besoin de rien de ta part-

"Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça," lui dit-elle, son ton primitif et contrôlé comme si c'était simplement une réunion de travail. "Ecoute, ce n'est pas mon argent; c'est l'argent de Poudlard, et vu que ton père était l'un des gouverneurs, c'est techniquement l'argent de ta famille."

Ce n'était pas vrai. Hermione paierait pour tout ce qu'il demanderait, en supposant que c'était dans sa fourchette de prix. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il accepte son offre comme une insulte à son orgueil et avait inventé son petit mensonge blanc pour le convaincre. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle souhaitait qu'il dispose de quelques conforts qui serait à lui, peut-être pour calmer son humeur, ou peut-être que c'était quelque chose d'autre sur le qu'elle elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus.

La jolie Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de le regarder différemment après sa tentative d'évasion et la façon dont il avait mis sa joue en coupe avec sa paume ensanglantée. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Malfoy soit doux dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et sa caresse collante l'avait complètement ébranlé, la rendant plus consciente de ses besoins et de ses sentiments. Voir la Marque des Ténèbres aurait dû la consterner et raviver sa colère envers lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, elle trouva la voix de McGonagall nageant dans son esprit.

Vous feriez bien de vous rappeler qu'il a été forcé de participer à sa mission lorsque vous avez affaire à lui.

Hermione se dit qu'elle s'en fichait, mais en faite non, elle était passée de la haine à l'indifférence puis à autre chose. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi. Elle l'étudia avec son regard calme alors qu'il reprenait prudemment son siège, posant son menton sur le bouts de ses doigts.

"Et tu propose de prendre ces choses pour moi?" il a demandé avec scepticisme. "Pourquoi?"

"Des raisons purement égoïstes", sourit-elle. "Si tu a plus du luxe, tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable."

Draco se moqua. "Il faudra plus que des jouets pour me rendre agréable avec toi, Granger," lui dit-il fermement, la regardant avec un regard à moitié fermé. "En dehors de cette idée improbable, tu n'attend rien en retour?"

"Je sais que tu n'accepterais rien de ce que je pourrais demander de toute façon," elle haussa les épaules. "Et tu n'as rien que je veuille."

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. "Bien", grommela-t-il. "Je commence à en avoir assez de ces couvre-lits rouges, alors achète-m'en des verts. Et ton shampoing au herbes-

"Attends une seconde," dit Hermione en attrapant son sac. "Je vais écrire tous ça ."

Alors qu'elle retirait son parchemin et sa plume, un de ses seringue anti allergie s'échappa de son sac et roula sur le sol pour frapper les pieds de Draco. Le sorcier pâle le prit avec ses doigts maigres et l'analysa avec soin, le retournant et arquant un sourcil devant les illustrations le long de l'objet cylindrique.

"Quoi, les Moldus ne peuvent pas lire maintenant?" se moqua-t-il ."J'aurait dû deviner-

"Ce sont des images directionnelles", rétorqua la brune avec colère. "Si j'ai une attaque allergique et que quelqu'un la trouve, les images expliquent comment me donner le shoot ."

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même?"

"Si j'atteins un certain stade, je ne pourrai pas", a-t-elle expliqué. "c'est une précaution-

"Et si tu ne reçoit pas le shoot ?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un regard méfiant à la sorcière et réalisant qu'il était trop intéressé par sa réponse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait alors?"

"Je pourrais mourir", déclara-t-elle, et Draco n'aimait pas à quel point son commentaire était désinvolte. "Maintenant juste range ça ici, Malfoy et allons-y avec ta liste."

Draco détourna les yeux avec une sensation troublante qui flottait dans son ventre, et son regard gris-glace revint à l'étrange objet qu'il tenait. Il inspecta les images une dernière fois avant de la lui rendre et se lécha pensivement les dents, croisant les mains.

"Alors, tu as peur du vent, et une abeille inoffensive peut te tuer," répéta-t-il de sa voix enrouée. "Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient censés être indestructibles, ou est-ce que ce trait ennuyeux ne s'applique qu'à cette piqûre cicatrisée avec laquelle tu traîne ?"

"Je suis humaine", murmura-t-elle doucement, rencontrant son regard maussade avec détermination. "J'ai des faiblesses, comme tout le monde."

Draco fronça les sourcils et sortit de ses pensées importunes. "Peu importe," gronda-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux de la literie verte et de nouveaux trucs de douche. Cette merde pas chère que tu utilises commence à m'irriter la peau."

"Ne me fais pas rêver," marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement, lui jetant regard noir alors qu'elle griffonnait ses demandes. "Rien d'autre?"

"Quelques boîtes de haricots de Bertie crochu", répondit-il. "Et quelques file dentaire sucré "

"Rien d'autre pour ta chambre?"

"Je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard qui pourrait rendre cette pièce moins tragique", murmura-t-il avec cynisme. "La literie fera l'affaire."

"Bien. Quelque chose d'autre?"

Le prince Serpentard fit une pause et inclina la tête avec considération. "Si fleurty and booot on quelque chose de nouveau, apporte-moi quelque chose à lire. Ta merde Moldue commence à donner la migraine."

Elle plissa les yeux. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que ce n'était pas si mal-

"Je préférerais lire de la littérature sorcière décente", il se renfrogna. "Ce livre que tu m'as dit de lire est une putain de bizarrerie ."

"Tu lis le livre de Martin Luther King?" elle a demandé, ses yeux écarquillés avec intérêt. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"J'ai supposé que tu m'a dit de le lire dans un effort futile pour me laver le cerveau de façon à aimer les Moldus", siffla-t-il avec dégoût, régurgitant les mots avec un regard venimeux. "Mais ton petit plan stupide s'est retourné contre toi parce que tout ce qu'il a fait a été de prouver à quel point ses putains de Moldus sont vraiment dégoutants."

Il a fallu tout ce qu'elle avait e elle pour ne pas se faufiler à travers la table et le gifler. "D'accord", elle respirait avec une tension évidente. "Pourquoi dit tu ça ?"

"Parce que selon ce livre, les Moldus ont asservi les Moldus noirs et les ont traités comme de la merde", cracha-t-il, apparemment très en colère contre cette idée. "Sauf si j'ai mal interprété le livre?"

"Non," soupira Hermione. "C'est vrai."

Draco se moqua d'elle. C'était un concept absurde et étrange qui avait immédiatement saisi son attention dégoûtée et qu'il n'avait même jamais considéré comme un problème au sein d'une société. La discrimination à l'égard de la couleur de la peau était inconnue dans l'histoire des sorciers, et cette pensée le rendait un peu plus méprisant envers les Moldus. Blaise, peut-être le seul de ses amis qu'il respectait, avait la peau sombre et l'idée qu'il aurait été maltraité à cause du ton de sa peau le rendait furieux et avait simplement révélé à quel point les Moldus étaient barbares et inférieurs.

"Putain de crétins", grommela-t-il, recourbant ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait. "Et vous défendez cette racaille?"

La sorcière pris une autre respiration apaisante et décida qu'elle devrait choisir ses mots très soigneusement si elle voulait que cela lui soit favorable. "C'était une période honteuse que les Moldus regrettaient-

"Honteux est un euphémisme", lui dit Draco, tapant du pied avec agitation. "Je pensais que tu étais l'intelligent-

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais que c'était juste", se défendit-elle rapidement. "Je dis que c'est arrivé et-

"Et bien, c'est une putain de blague", gronda-t-il, sa respiration légèrement élevée avec sa colère."Je ne peux pas croire que tu est aux côtés d'une espèce qui s'entretuai en fonction de la couleur de la peau. C'est une peau c'est superficielle . Ce n'est pas une chose que quiconque peut contrôler."

Le voilà...

Hermione avala nerveusement sa salive dans sa trachée et redressa ses épaules."Oui," dit-elle aussi régulièrement qu'elle le put. "C'est injuste de juger ou asservir une personne d'après quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco releva brusquement la tête et voulut reprender les mots de sa bouche. Le sujet de leur conversation houleuse s'était instantanément transformé en territoire sensible; son sang.

Les plis de sa rage antérieure se dissipèrent lentement de ses traits enneigés, laissant de grands yeux argentés et ses lèvres légèrement écartées. Ses sourcils clairs se froncèrent dans une confusion mal voilée et quelque chose qui bordait l'anxiété s'empara de tous ses muscles nerveux. Il était tendu et raide, mais quand Hermione regarda de plus près, elle put voir les petites vibrations volatiles de ses mains jointes et elle arrêta de respirer. Le silence était lourd, et Hermione n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'un bruissement de vent la coupa en deux.

"Espèce de salope," murmura Draco doucement, son expression vide. "Tu l'a fait exprès-

"Je t'ai tout simplement présenter un pan d'histoire et des faits", raisonna-t-elle avec un calme trompeur. "Tu en est venu à ta propre conclusion-

"C'est différent, Granger!" Il s'interrompit catégoriquement, frappant du poing sa paume contre la table avec une voix basse. "Les circonstances sont complètement différentes!"

"Les circonstances sont toujours différentes", dit-elle lentement, ignorant la l'instinct lui disant de s'éloigner de lui. "Mais ... mais le point et le problème sont toujours les mêmes-

"Va te faire foutre," gronda-t-il. "Si tu pense que ça a changé mes opinions envers les Moldus, alors tu a tout faux, Granger!"

"C'est à toi de décider", elle haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance forcée, mais elle put voir le doute derrière les taches d'argent dans son regard orageux, et c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. "Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais que je prene de Pré-au-Lard?"

Draco détendi sa bouche et se pencha dans le canapé, gardant prudemment son attention sur ses traits innocents. "Tu sais, tu es une peau de vache, Granger," lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Malgré la gravité de leurs paroles précédentes, Hermione ne put arrêter le gloussement féminin qui coula de ses lèvres. "Ça vient d'un Serpentard," remarqua-t-elle. "Je pourrais être tenté de prendre cela comme un compliment de ta part, Malfoy."

"Non," dit-il, son ton faussement calme mais toujours tendu. "Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est la Maison des Serpentards qui reçoit les idées préconçues les plus négatives? Alors, tu peux descendre de ton grand cheval, Granger, parce que tu juge aussi."

La sorcière aux cheveux sauvage cligna des yeux, surprise. "Je ... je suppose que tu as raison," admit-elle à contrecœur. "Mais malheureusement, vous vous conformez au stéréotype

"Mais tu a pris cette décision avant même de me rencontrer," répliqua-t-il. "Et tu a émis les mêmes hypothèses à propos de tous les autres Serpentards."

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. "D'accord" commença-t-elle lentement. "Donc, je m'excuse d'avoir sauté aux conclusions." Elle s'arrêta pour le fixer avec un regard presque triste. "C'est une honte que tu a été à la hauteur d'eux."

Draco arracha ses yeux d'elle et regarda ses doigts qu'elle a soigné, sentant encore un autre clignotement étrange dans sa poitrine; réveillé par quelque chose qu'elle a dit ou fait. Son corps et son cerveau continuaient à réagir face à elle avec des contractions et des sensations indésirables, et il se demanda brièvement si c'était vraiment psychosomatique. Soit sa santé mentale s'échappait vraiment de ses oreilles, soit Granger était moins… agaçant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle option il préférait.

.

.

C'était un accident.

Draco n'avait pas voulu s'endormir sur le canapé; plongé dans un sommeil trop parfait grâce à ses respirations musicales. Il s'était réveillé avec une raideur inappropriée entre les jambes et une envie tordue de la touché pendant qu'elle dormait.

Peut-être un avant-goût ...

Son odeur était plus forte le matin et délicieusement musquée, et elle s'enfonçait dans ses sinus. Cela lui rappelait l'été en extérieur; l'été qu'il avait raté enfermé en Écosse, il en avait envie. De ça. Avec une gratitude silencieuse envers Merlin pour son réveil en premier, il se dirigea précipitamment dans sa chambre pour soigner son érection de pierre, incapable de résister à un petit coup de doigts dans ses cheveux chaotiques avec des gestes légèrement tremblants.

Ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi invitantes qu'à ce moment-là, légèrement seches de sommeil comme une invitation pour lui de les humidifier. Mais il ne céda pas à la tentation révoltante et s'éloigna rapidement, silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il s'est effondré dans un coin isolé de la pièce et a enfoui son visage dans ses paumes, laissant son dégoût de lui même le brûler de fond en comble. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il détestait plus à ce moment; elle ou lui-même.

Et la pire chose c'était que son petit tour de la nuit dernière lui avait laissé des questions qui le harcelait même dans son sommeil. Granger était en train de ... changer les choses, en retirant ses pensées comme des pétales mourants et les embrouillant pour son propre amusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait?

.

.

Hermione avait battu des paupières au petit matin et se sentait bien reposée et au chaud, même si elle était un peu désorientée. Sans se souvenir de s'être réellement endormie, elle se demanda quand exactement Malfoy était parti, mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui dit qu'elle était en retard dans sa routine du matin et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle sauta sa douche et se fît un Scourgify pour se rafraîchir un peu, avant de se précipiter vers son cours d'herbology. Ses cours passaient lentement et elle passa son déjeuner à la bibliothèque avec un compagnon sous la forme d'un sandwich au jambon et ses études sur les Horcruxes.

Elle passa quelques heures encore entre les piles et allées grinçantes après ses leçons puis elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir. Des pensées de Malfoy l'envahirent alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs vides, ressassant ses souvenirs de leur lourde conversation de la nuit dernière. C'était l'une des discussions les plus intenses qu'elle se souvienne ne jamais avoir eue, et bien qu'elle soit certaine d'avoir réussi à le confronté à un certain niveau, c'était une victoire creuse. Il avait semblé perplexe et perdu, et cela ne lui ressemblai pas du tout.

Trop concentrée sur son hôte blond, Hermione ne remarqua pas le bourdonnement incessant autour de sa tête, ni la tache rouge sur le dos de ça main jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la poignée de porte.

Elle avait été piquée.

"Oh merde", murmura-t-elle, se faufilant dans son dortoir et enfonçant sa main dans son sac.

Elle pouvait le sentir maintenant, le venin se précipitant vers son coeur et bouillonnant dans sa gorge, déclenchant l'anaphylaxie. Son passage d'air commençait à se retrecir significativement et à restreindre sa respiration, elle haletai et toussai alors qu'elle fouillai frénétiquement le contenu de son sac. Sa tête a commencé à battre et à tourner, et elle pouvait sentir ses genoux céder face ses dernière énergies fugaces alors qu'elle luttait pour aspirer plus d'oxygène.

"Malfoy!" elle respira désespérément, s'étalant au sol et traînant son sac avec elle, éparpillant ses affaires sur le plancher. "Draco!"

Là en restèrent les murmures de sa voix étranglée, alors que les bords de sa vision commençaient à s'estomper et que son environnement commençait à se faner. De loin, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une grande ombre s'attardé au bord de sa vue, mais elle était trop déformée pour qu'elle puisse la comprendre.

C'est comme ça que Draco l'a trouvée, haletant dangereusement avec des soulèvements instables de la poitrine et un regard écarquillé de terreur. Le bon sens a fait son chemin et l'a convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction à son allergie, mais il est resté figé sur place un long moment.

Il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il envisageait de faire demi-tour et de la laisser mourir; s'enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la petite Sang-de-Bourbe exaspérente ait étouffé son dernier battement de coeur. Peut-être que tout s'arrêterait alors; sa lente attaque sur ses sens et cet effondrement de son esprit. Peut-être que si elle était éradiquée et coupée de son existence, il pourrait se retrouver, redevenir lui-même, ou peut-être deviendrait-il simplement fou un peu plus vite.

Il bougea avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, projetant son corps en avant pour se poser sur ses genoux et passant ses mains sur les objets jonchent le sol. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le tube illustré, le trouvant finalement entre les pages d'un livre. Pivotant sur ses rotules, il se tourna pour faire face à la sorcière décolorée et lui tendit le cylindre.

"Granger," dit Draco sévèrement. "Dis-moi ce que je suis censé faire. "Il n'a pas eu de réponse, pas même un éclair de reconnaissance dans son regard doré. "Merde."

Brouillant face au cylindre, il examina le petit ensemble d'images et tenta d'éteindre sa panique afin de les comprendre. Après la quatrième inspection et un sursaut inquetant de sa compagnie féminine, il rassembla ses nerfs et se rapprocha de Hermione. Il hésita une seconde avant de se pencher sur elle et sépara sa robe, ses doigts légèrement tremblants alors qu'il commençait à arracher ses boutons. Il enroula le tissu haut autour de ses côtes et vérifia le coup une dernière fois avant de le poignarder avec le cylindre, juste au-dessus de la hanche, et pressa son pouce contre le piston.

Son pouls paniqué tonnait dans son crâne alors qu'il attendait de voir si sa tentative avait fonctionné. Avec son autre main calée contre sa taille nue, il sentit instantanément son cycle de respiration commencer à changer. Il garda son poing serré autour de du cylindre et sa paume appuyée contre sa peau satinée, ses yeux parcourant intensément ses traits étourdis.

Draco nota chaque détail de son visage fascinant alors que les secondes et les minutes douteuses s'écoulaient, de la teinte rosé qui revenait sur ses joues et de la conscience qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il était suffisamment proche pour que ses haussements respiratoires brillent sur les cheveux lâches qui encadraient son visage et il ne pouvait pas arrêter son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un gémissement de gorge s'échappa de ses lèvres et pénétra dans sa bouche.

Elle avait le goût du sucre et du soleil.

Il l'engloutit alors qu'elle clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et il s'attendait à peu près à ce qu'elle le repousse et le réprimande pour sa proximité. Mais il aurait dû savoir mieux que de prédire quoi que ce soit de Granger. Au lieu de cela, il trouva ses paumes douces de chaque côté de son visage, ses pouces effleurant distraitement ses pommettes. Elle le regarda avec des yeux exquis et vitrés, et il n'osa pas bouger pour rompre le contact.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle avec fatigue, et il prit une autre respiration contre sa langue.

Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais il jurerait sur la tombe de Salazar qu'elle s'est penchée la première.


	10. goûts

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 10: taste.

Ce n'était rien.

À peine un rien.

Mais c'était un beau rien.

Juste un petit choc de souffle, les yeux fermés alors que la lèvre supérieure de Draco tombait entre les siennes, et que sa langue passait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Juste une petite connexion de chair et de goût qui on duré à peine deux un clics de la plus rapide des horloge, avant que la réalité et la cruauté ne la brisent.

Ses yeux gris et sauvages s'ouvrirent brusquement et Draco s'éloigna, lui arrachant le visage des mains comme s'il avait été brûlé, s'écartant d'elle avec des mouvements frénétiques. Sa poitrine se soulevait de confusion et de choc, sa respiration lui brûlant les os et lui martelant le crâne. Il pouvait aussi l'entendre haleter, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau exposée de son estomac quand cette putain de contraction vigoureuse près de son aine le frappa à nouveau.

Tout lui revenait lentement; des vues, des sons, juste au-delà d'elle. Il baissa les yeux et se renfrogna devant le shoot anti allergique vide dans sa main, et il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait retiré d'elle. Il le jeta avec dégoût, le blâmant de l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation. Cette situation vile et révoltante.

Comment avait-il pu permettre que cela se produise?

Comment Granger peut-elle permettre que cela se produise?

Et pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas en train de bouger ou de parler?

Tout ce qui coupait le silence entre eux était leur respiration instable et déconcertée. Il pouvait encore la goûter dans sa bouche, sa lèvre supérieure encore humide par le bref passage de sa langue. Il tira précipitamment le dos de son bras contre sa bouche, le répétant plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le frottement commence à brûler.

Avec un dernier regard horrifié sur Granger, qui était toujours gelé sur le sol, il se leva et trébucha vers sa chambre, ne laissant que le claquement aigu de la porte pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui.

Il aurait volontiers sacrifié l'intégralité de la fortune des Malfoy pour mettre plus d'un mur entre eux. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas la voir maintenant, mais sa langue et son nez bourdonnaient toujours de son essence et odeur, et il ne savait pas s'il voulait fondre dans le bonheur, ou se boucher les narines et se déchirer la langue pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Il vibrait de colère et de mortification; son visage couvert par ses paumes quand des éclairs têtus de ses lèvres obsédantes et sa peau nue palpitait au dos de ses paupières. Un grondement féroce sorti de sa gorge et taquina ses amygdales alors qu'il essayait de placer les images à l'arrière de son cerveau, mais elles ne bougeaient pas, ne le laissait pas tranquille. Merlin, il la détestait. Se détestait. A détesté chaque détail des événements qui ont conduit à cet incident humiliant et dégradant.

Draco sut alors qu'il était devenu fou. C'est drôle cependant; il ne s'était jamais senti plus réel.

Et elle avait un goût dangereusement délicieux.

Merde...

.

.

Hermione tressaillit au coup de porte et retint son souffle. Elle voulait se fondre dans le plancher ou demander à McGonagall d'essayer le Time Turner pour effacer l'incident. La pire chose était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait initié leur… chose; leur demi-baiser.

Oh mon Dieu...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres et de savourer les restes de son goût, quelque chose de proche des agrumes et de la masculinité, avec une pincée de menthe poivrée. Elle pouvait sentir les restes chauds de son empreinte de paume contre son abdomen et elle était certaine de pouvoir sentir son poids se pencher sur elle. Malfoy était revenu à une forme plus saine depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui préparer des repas, et il sentai la sécurité et péché d'aussi près.

Depuis la nuit du mariage de Bill et Fleur, quand elle et Ron avaient perdu leurs vertus l'un avec l'autre dans un moment maladroite, elle n'avait bénéficié d'aucune compagnie masculine qui puisse être considérée comcomme suggestive.Tout ce dont elle se souvenait vraiment de cette nuit-là, c'était des touches nerveuses et un aurevoir maladroit car Harry et lui avaient disparu pour commencer la chasse aux Horcrux. Elle avait été laissée avec un tiers de son cœur et trop de questions.

Et avant Ron?

Quelques baisers intéressants avec Viktor, et quelques autres regreté avec Cormac. Génial...

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille la plus féminine de Poudlard et qu'elle devrait subir une lobotomie complète avant de ressembler à une poule confiante et provocante, mais elle avait toujours des besoins et des désirs. Elle adorait cette sensation agréable de proximité intime et, Godric la maudirrait pour ça, mais Draco avait été comme un sédatifs bien heureux qui l'avaient engourdie d'une manière merveilleuse et retourné la tête. Cela avait été instinctif et impulsif; un rappel qu'elle ressentait encore autre chose que le désespoir.

Mais maintenant...

Eh bien, maintenant elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir trahi toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, y compris elle-même. Pour la supposée sorcière la plus brillante de ce siècle, elle venait de faire la chose la plus stupide possible. Elle avait besoin d'air, avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées et il valait probablement mieux qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que sa réaction allergique était complètement soignée.

Il y avait une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front et au-dessus de sa bouche alors qu'elle se relevait soigneusement en position assise, gémissant alors que ses membres faibles protestaient. Elle tremblait, mais si cela provenait de son attaque allergique ou des lèvres de Draco, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa chemise et resserrèrent frénétiquement les boutons, les trouvant encore chauds au toucher.

Combattant un frisson, elle attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers sa porte, remerciant des divinités oubliées que sa chambre n'était pas trop éloignée de l'infirmerie. Trébuchant avec difficulté dans les couloirs solitaires, elle se fraya un cheminet subit le deuxième choc de son après-midi lorsqu'elle trouva l'infirmerie animée. Elle se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte et ses yeux brillèrent dans la pièce, son regard confus tombant immédiatement sur son amie blonde, perchée sur l'un des lits.

"Luna", appela-t-elle, évitant deux troisième années alors qu'elle s'approchait de la Serdaigle. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Une des ruches d'herbologie s'est effondrée", répondit-elle avec son ton rêveur habituel. "Beaucoup de gens ont été piqués, même si je pense que Dennis Creevey a en fait un cas d'empoisonnement au tychfil."

Hermione ne sourit même pas à l'étrange commentaire. "Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?"

"Je pense que oui", acquiesça Luna en montrant la petite éruption cutanée sur son avant-bras. "Madame Pomfresh vient juste de finir Laura Madley et je pense que je suis la prochaine."

"Et combien sont après toi?"

"Ces gens là-bas", marmonna-t-elle, désignant une foule d'au moins quinze étudiants. "Je suppose que les abeilles sont entrées dans le château à cause du froid. Pourquoi est tu ici?"

"J'ai été piqué ."

Et puis je me suis fait embrassé ...

"Tu n'es pas allergique aux piqûres d'abeilles, Hermione?" l'autre sorcière l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

"Oui, j'étais juste-

"Tes lèvres sont un peu différentes," commenta la blonde calmement, et la princesse de Gryffondor sentit son sang lui brûler les joues. "Et tes yeux sont un peu vitrés."

Elle déglutit difficilement. "C'est juste-

"Oh, Miss Granger!" Une nouvelle voix retenti et Hermione leva les yeux pour trouver une McGonagall plutôt troublé qui s'approchait d'elle. "Vous voilà. M. Londubat a dit que vous seriez dans la bibliothèque, ce garçon idiot. Avez-vous été piqué ? Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je crois bien," bégaya la brune. "Je veux dire ... oui, j'étais piqué, mais je-

"Bien", l'interrompit la directrice, faisant signe à Hermione de la suivre. "Allez, je vais vérifier maintenant. Je préfère être prudente avec ton allergie."

"Je viendrai te chercher après Luna," murmura-t-elle à son amie alors qu'elle traînait derrière la sorcière plus âgée. "Professeur, j'ai besoin-

"Asseyez-vous sur le lit, Mlle Granger," dit McGonagall en tirant le rideau pour les isoler. "Maintenant, où avait vous été piqué ?"

"Ici", répondit-elle, montrant à l'autre sorcière la peau enflée entre ses doigts et son poignet. "Mais je-

"Et vous avez réussi à vous vacciner contre l'allergie à temps?"

"Non je-

"Je vais devoir aller chercher Poppy

"Professeur," murmura sévèrement Hermione, gardant sa voix aussi basse que possible. "Draco m'a donné le shoot."

Les sourcils de la Directrice s'élevèrent haut sur son front plissé, et Hermione l'entendit murmurer un sortilège de silence avant de se retourner vers elle. "Mr Malfoy?" elle clarifia sceptiquement. "Vous êtes certain?

"Oui," soupira-t-elle, déplaçant son poids avec inconfort. "Il ... il m'a aidé."

Les sourcils allèrent un peu plus haut. "Bien", souffla McGonagall. "Je dois dire que je suis plutôt surprise-

"Peut-être que c'est un bon signe," dit Hermione avec un optimisme précipité mais certain. "Peut-être qu'il comprends-

"Miss Granger," l'interrompit-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcils. "Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas fondé trop d'espoir face à ce ... petit projet-

"Mais je-

"Il est possible que M. Malfoy ne veuille pas être blâmé pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé," poursuivit-elle avec une raison lourde, et le visage de la jeune sorcière se figea dans le doute. "Néanmoins, au moins tu vas bien. Laisse-moi juste vérifier ta main."

Hermione fit distraitement ce qui lui était demandé, ses pensées volait alors que McGonagall inspectait la morsure. Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de son choc anaphylactique, entre son niveaux de conscience flottants et la panique qui l'avait envahie, elle ne savait donc pas exactement comment Malfoy l'avait trouvée ou comment il l'avait injecté.Tout ce qui lui battait la tête était lui et ce qui s'était passé après ...

Godric.Godric.Godric ... Ai-je vraiment été affamé de cette compagnie à ce point?

Elle admettrait que son désir de modifier et d'effacer ses préjugés était devenu une sorte d'obsession, mais Dumbledore avait vu dans Draco quelque chose qui pouvait être racheté, et elle le voyait aussi maintenant. Sa solitude n'a pas vraiment aidé leur situation, et elle avait le sentiment que cela avait contribué à sa fascination pour les petits changements qu'elle avait remarqués récemment en lui. Ces changements étaient minuscules mais elle était obsédée par eux, obsédé par lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser en retour…

Elle s'était laissée guider par ses hormones, et cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Jamais. Elle était toujours déterminée à briser son lavage de cerveau, mais elle devait garder ses emotion en échec et se tenir. Malfoy était toujours Malfoy et elle devait garder une distance raisonnable avec lui, même si ses lèvres avaient semblé ...

... comme des plumes humides d'eau ...

Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle serait si douce.

Hermione cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que la bouche de McGonagall était en mouvement. "Q-quoi?" bégaya-t-elle, lançant un regard désolé à son professeur. "Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas bien entendu."

"J'ai dit que malgré les raisons douteuses de M. Malfoy de vous aider", a parlé la directrice, se concentrant sur la main blessée de la jeune sorcière. "J'espère que tu l'as remercié convenablement."

Hermione pouvait à peine faire un signe de tête alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, décidant silencieusement que sa gratitude envers le méchant Serpentard était loin d'être appropriée. "Oui, professeur."

"J'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient vous remonter le moral," offrit-elle avec un de ses rares sourire, et ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces jours-ci. "J'ai reçu une lettre de Nymphadora-

"Tonks?" Demanda-t-elle, sa tête se soulevant avec intérêt. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

"Elle va bien pour autant que je sache", assura le professeur. "Elle vient nous visiter quelques jours pour discuter de mesures de sécurité pour Poudlard-

"Est-ce que je la verrai? S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi la voir, Prof-

"Calme-toi," soupira McGonagall. "Elle veut rester discrète, alors elle restera au Trois balais, et je suis heureuse de vous donner la permission de rester avec elle quelques nuits-

"Oh, merci," sourit Hermione, soulagée pour cette distraction dans sa journée plutot gênante. "Merci beaucoup, Professeur. Quand est-ce qu'elle vient?"

"Jeudi prochain et elle partira samedi," expliqua-t-elle en terminant avec la main d'Hermione. "Je m'attends à ce que vous assistiez à tous vos cours, mais je doute que vous les auriez manqués de toute façon."

"Bien sûr que non, professeur."

"Dans ce cas, cela ne me pose aucun problème", a déclaré la directrice. "Et je pense que ça pourrait ... vous faire du bien de la voir. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus troublée récemment-

"Attendez," la jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils alors que Draco revenait dans sa tête. Ses lèvres. "Et Malfoy?"

"Qu'en est-il de lui?" répondit-elle calmement. "Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il sera content d'avoir du temps seul, et je vous recommanderais de tirer le meilleur parti de cette petite pause avec lui. Je sais que vous devez trouver difficile de vivre avec lui. "

Vous n'en avez aucune idée, Professeur ... à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera encore plus difficile ...

"Je suppose," murmura la brune, réalisant qu'elle avait encore un autre secret, et que celui-ci était peut-être le pire. "Est-ce que nous allons toujours à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça McGonagall." J'imagine que beaucoup de tes amis t'ont demandé de ramener des choses."

J'ai seulement demandé à Malfoy ...

"Non," murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour cacher sa culpabilité. "Juste un."

.

.

"Tu ne trouve pas que c'est triste?"

Hermione arqua un sourcil devant son compagnon aux cheveux brillants. "Que ce qui est triste?"

"Que toutes ces abeilles vont mourir", dit Luna doucement en s'installant dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque. "Vingt-deux personnes ont été mordues, donc au moins vingt-deux abeilles vont mourir."

Elle offrit à son amie un sourire faible mais affectueux et remercia en privé la jolie blonde de lui avoir fourni un niveau de distraction. La bibliothèque était froide et vide, sauf deux cinquièmes années cachées dans l'autre coin, et la soirée d'hiver commençait à projeter une obscurité marine dans l'espace. Entourée de livres enchanteurs et de la présence innocente de Luna, Hermione s'aperçut que ses pensées tumultueuses sur Malfoy s'étaient un peu calmées, même si elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Luna, c'est juste un mythe," lui dit Hermione chaleureusement. "Seules les abeilles femelles meurent après avoir piqué, et Poudlard ne garde que des Bourdons."

"Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle", marmonna-t-elle, levant la tête et laissant ses yeux paresseux regarder les traits de l'autre fille. "Tes lèvres ont toujours l'air différentes, Hermione."

"Non, elles ne le son pas", défendit la sorcière aux yeux noisette. "Elles vont bien-

"Mais ta main est toute guérie", continua-t-elle distraitement. "Peut-être que tu as réagi à quelque chose d'autre d'un peu plus fort."

C'était une chose avec la chérie angélique de Serdaigle; même si son ton restait constamment fade, elle murmurait souvent un commentaire apparemment innocent qui vous laisserait soit éveillé soit paranoïaque. C'était bien le dernier dans ce cas.

"Je ne vois pas ," répondit Hermione avec raideur. "Est-ce que ça importe?"

"Seulement si ça te dérange," elle haussa les épaules, tournant la page de son livre. "Voudrais-tu rester dans la Tour de Serdaigle ce soir? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être seul quand il y a du vent."

C'était une offre tentante. Elle avait délibérément retardé son retour dans son dortoir, a cause de lui, et voici l'occasion parfaite de prolonger cette séparation. C'est là que son courage de Gryffondor est devenu un obstacle; lui disant obstinément que fuir sa propre maison était une option lâche. Son bon sens lui a également rappelé qu'elle devrait faire face à la situation et que plus elle l'éviterait, plus elle perdrait la face.

"Non, ça va", soupira-t-elle à contrecœur. "J'ai du mal à dormir dans un lit différent."

"D'accord", acquiesça Luna, rangeant lentement ses affaires. "Et bien, si tu changes d'avis, je suis sûr que tu pourras résoudre l'énigme."

"Merci. Veut tu que je te raccompagne?"

"Je préfère la promenade seule," répondit-elle en se levant et en jetant un long regard au Gryffondor. "Je ne sais pas ce qui a rendu tes lèvres différentes, mais ça te va bien, Hermione."

La sorcière la plus âgée ne parvenait pas à étouffer le sourire. "tu l'imagine", répondit-elle avec une nonchalance forcée, incapable de ressentir une mince impatience envers la fille alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir. Cette paranoïa était de retour cependant. "Bonne nuit, Luna."

"Bonne nuit", répondit-elle par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les allées.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et jura qu'elle sentai encore un fantôme du goût fruité de Malfoy. Cher Merlin, c'était dur. Cet incident, l'avait transformée en une imbécile fouineuse avec des pensées dangereuses qui étaient trop rapides et sauvages pour être vraiment controlés. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle choisirait de l'effacer de sa mémoire ou si toute la confusion valait la peine pour l'agréable picotement sur sa bouche. Avait-il même compté comme un baiser?

"Oh, bon sang", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, rassemblant ses affaires et quelques textes supplémentaires sur la Magie Noire et les Horcruxes avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Les vents de novembre la renverrait presque certainement sur le canapé, et elle doutait fortement que Malfoy la rejoigne cette fois. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. Bien qu'elle soit assez contente de mettre le plus de distance possible de lui, les deux nuits où elle avait dormi près de Draco avaient été ses repos les plus longs et les plus relaxants depuis le départ de Harry et Ron. Elle se dit que c'était simplement parce que sa compagnie fournissait un certain niveau de sécurité, mais il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans ses respirations la nuit ...

Elle fit une pause en entrant dans sa chambre, réalisant qu'elle tremblait légèrement et que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Elle retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à brûler et libéra l'air le plus lentement possible, tapotant nerveusement ses ongles et se grignotant la lèvre inférieure.

"Godric, donne-moi de la force," marmonna-t-elle, offrant son mot de passe aux lions curieux. "Ad Lucem."

Avec des doigts vibrants et un battement de coeur perdu, elle poussa sa porte et trouva la pièce peinte dans l'obscurité. Balayant prudemment le mélange d'ombres et ne trouvant que des formes et des contours familiers, elle se dirigea vers sa petite kitchenette et conclut qu'un chocolat chaud apaiserait certains de ses nerfs. En supposant que Malfoy soit dans sa chambre et le resterait pour le reste de la nuit, elle roula des épaules et se laissa aller à se détendre. Allumant silencieusement certaines des bougies, juste pour créer une belle lueur avant son sommeil alors qu'elle se préparait la boisson fumante. La sorcière était complètement inconsciente de la paire d'yeux serpentines qui la surveillait à chaques mouvements.

Draco l'observa du canapé, manquant la noirceur qui l'avait protégé avant que Granger n'apporte un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Typique. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il aurait juré qu'elle le regardait quand elle était passée devant la porte, mais peut-être que c'était plus sombre qu'il ne le pensait.

S'assurant que ses respirations étaient calmes et régulières, il la fixa ouvertement, partant de sa masse de boucles mélangée, et glissant le long de son dos pour se terminer à la houle féminine de ses hanches à peine visible sous ses robes. Il avait eu l'intention de la déranger, peut-être lui faire peur et la menacer pour son propre amusement et pour prouver que son premier glissement ne voulait rien dire. C'était ce qui avait été planifié, mais encore une fois, cela s'envola quand une brume lointaine dissimulait son regard alors qu'il étudiait la sorcière frustrante.

Elle pencha la tête et se frotta doucement la nuque avant de retirer sa robe et de la jeter sur le comptoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se concentrer sur les bretelles à peine visibles sous sa chemise blanche, et il était capable de distinguer qu'elles étaient bleu clair. Simple et serein; Granger typique, mais ce spasme entre ses hanches se contracta à nouveau de toute façon. Il a quitté sa place avec précaution. Il glissa autour des meubles et des ombres avec des pas inaudibles alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.

Peut-être que s'il pouvait s'approcher d'elle, il pourrait respirer suffisamment de son parfum pour trouver son goût ...

Se saisissant de cette pensée dangereuse, il se rappela combien elle était repoussante avec son sang inférieur. Une image de ce livre moldu qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il le lise brillait sur sous paupières, mais il la repoussa et planta un ricanement méprisant sur son visage, juste pour refléter à quel point il la méprisait vraiment.

Et il l'a fait. Honnêtement; Il a fait. Vraiment.

Et elle avait besoin de savoir ça.

En se glissant dans la kitchenette, il était maintenant assez proche pour pouvoir la toucher, et la petite sorcière innocente était inconsciente de cela jusqu'à ce qu'il frotte son pied contre le sol.

Hermione se retourna si vite qu'elle cogna sa tasse sur le côté et l'envoya fracasser et couler sur le sol avec un craquement bruyant. Ses cheveux étaient passés sur son visage, prise entre ses lèvres séparées et humides alors que ses yeux brillaient sous l'orage. Elle haletait frénétiquement alors qu'elle reculait et sa main s'élança pour saisir son poignet.

"Draco", haleta-t-elle, essayant de s'éloigner et de se protéger le visage. "Qu'es-tu-

Mais elle a été coupée alors qu'il la saisissait par l'autre main et la plaçait sévèrement à ses côtés; la maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre lui et le comptoir. Elle sentit une bulle de panique dans sa poitrine, non pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il la blesserait, mais parce qu'il était trop proche. Sa respiration inquiète sentait son odeur masculine et adictive, elle trouva son corps grouillé de chaleur alors que leur proximité lui faisait mal sous la peau.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'il semblait vaciller et s'éloigner un peu, se balançant sur ses pieds avec des petits mouvements séduisants. L'air était coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il la dominait avec un air renfrogné et un grondement sourd dans sa trachée.

"Je veux mettre les choses au clair", dit-il brusquement, et elle sursauta. "Je ne t'ai pas aidé parce que je me m'intéresse à ta vie-

"JE-

"Tais-toi," siffla-t-il cruellement, agrippant légèrement ses poignets. "Je suis extrêmement sérieux, Granger. Je sais comment fonctionne ta petite tête pathétique, et je te le dis maintenant que cela ne voulait rien dire bordel !"

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu aidé?" demanda-t-elle aussi facilement qu'elle le put, transformant son expression en un masque contrôlé. "Pourquoi s'embêter-

"Parce que je devais le faire!" il cria. "Si tu étais mort alors je-

"Tu aurai été blâmée", finit-elle sur un ton déçu. "Sauf que tu ne l'aurais pas. Tu n'as pas de magie, Malfoy. Crois-tu honnêtement qu'ils t'auraient imputé une piqûre d'abeille-

"Je pense que toi et ton précieux Ordre feriez tout pour vous débarrasser de moi-

"Et bien, tu te trompes," répondit-elle rapidement. "Ils ne seraient pas-

"Je m'en fiche!" cracha-t-il en plongeant sa tête un peu plus près. "Je te le dis ici et maintenant que je m'en fous si tu vis ou meurs."

Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal, mais ça l'a fait. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se rétrécir et se flétrir comme un parchemin brûlant, mais elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

"Tu m'as aidé, et je t'ai aidé," continua Draco. "Nous sommes quittes, alors allons-y, et revenons à nous détester."

"Alors nous sommes de retour là où nous avons commencé", soupira-t-elle, détestant l'accent de tristesse de son murmure.

Draco cligna des yeux devant son commentaire étrange alors qu'un silence lourd et humide s'installait entre eux. Ses petites bouffées d'air effleuraient la peau de son visage, et il utilisait chaque point de son sang-froid pour ne pas regarder sa bouche. Elle était si gentiment vulnérable et si petite contre lui, et il l'imputa une nouvelle fois à cet enfer claustrophobe et aux restes de son sang qui valsai encore dans ses veines. Il avait besoin de rompre cette discussion avec elle, il pouvait sentir cette soif incessante et importune d'un coup de langue qui commençait à l'assombrir à nouveau. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle ...

"Nous avons fini ici," gronda-t-il, relâchant ses poignets et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. "Et comme je l'ai dit, Granger; ne laisse pas ce cerveau surmené te tromper."

Hermione sentit le froid s'enrouler rapidement autour d'elle alors qu'il s'éloignait et quelque chose se glissa dans sa tête alors qu'elle observait les muscles fins se courber autour de ses épaules. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de la façon dont il avait mis fin à leur discussion et la bravoure des Gryffondors combinée à sa propre curiosité était un mélange dangereux dans des moments comme ceux-là. La question lui sauta de la bouche avant qu'elle puisse l'empêcher.

"Et qu'en est-il de ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'ai aidé?"

Elle savait que sa voix avait hésité, mais elle s'en fichait, il ralentit brusquement avant de pouvoir atteindre sa porte. L'air dans la pièce s'épaissit instantanément, et ses yeux argent trouvèrent ses yeux alors qu'il se tournait lentement pour lui lancer un regard furieux qui lui coupa le souffle. Il etait quelque part entre furieux et perturbé, elle se retrouva une fois de plus à remarquer ses traits aristocratiques et frappants. Il était vraiment ...

"Rien ne s'est passé," grogna Draco lentement, faisant un pas en arrière vers elle et la pointant d'un doigt tremblant de rage. "Est-ce que tu m'entends, Granger?Rien ne s'est passé putain-

"Alors je dois me souvenir des choses différemment", elle a tiré en arrière, levant son menton avec défi. "Parce que je me souviens-

"Par l'enfer ferme-

"Que toi et moi-

"Non," aboya-t-il, d'assez près, maintenant qu'elle maîtrisaient à nouveau ses sens. "Rien ne s'est passé! Et rien ne se passera jamais! Alors, ferme ta sale bouche de sang-

"Bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe?" elle finit durement, inclinant sauvagement la tête sur le côté et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je sais que j'ai touché un nerf sur tes préjugés contre les Moldus, Malfoy, alors tu peux utiliser ce petit mot degoutant tant que tu veux, parce que je sais que tu commences à douter de toi-

"Tu es tellement stupide!" il répliqua, mais il y avait une légère hésitation là-bas qu'il espérait ne pas etre perçu." Je te déteste, toi et ton espèce, et ta bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe m'a prouvé à quel point vous êtes répugnante-

"Et bien, tu las embrassé la bouche de cette Sang-de-Bourbe!"

"NON, PUTAIN JE N'EST PAS!"

La paire rougissante et agitée se figea quand leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement; les yeux d'or et d'argent se tournant autour confus. Hermione n'osa pas bouger alors que ses petites respirations délicieuses retombaient dans sa bouche et que ce battement chaud dans sa poitrine revenait. Draco avait l'air horrifié et peut-être un peu… effrayé alors que le silence s'étirait autour d'eux, alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour étouffer cette envie presque instinctive de voler à nouveau son goût.

Il ferma les yeux.

Oui; il était définitivement devenu fou.

Louez Salazar pour la petite étincelle dans son cerveau qui l'a fait revenir à la réalité et lui a rappelé qui elle était et ce qu'elle était.

Sang de bourbe. Sang de bourbe. Sang de bourbe.

Il s'éloigna trop vite et trébucha sur ses pieds maladroits, lui lançant un regard de pur mépris et de désarroi tandis que sa tête tournait. Granger avait l'air si… invitant alors; la bouche légèrement séparée et une rougeur rosée colorant ses joues jusqu'à ses clavicules.Trop humain. Trop normal. Putain, il devait aller dans sa chambre. Et vite.

"Il ne s'est rien passé", répéta-t-il entre deux soulèvements paniqués de sa poitrine. "Tu comprends, Granger? Et si tu as de nouveau besoin d'aide, je te jure que je vais te regarder souffrir et profiter de chaque instant."

Ses mots sombres et réguliers la poignardèrent comme des fléchettes glacées. "Draco, je-

"Reste juste loin de moi", menaça-t-il dans un murmure bas, se retirant vers sa chambre. "Reste loin de moi!"

Et Hermione resta seule, se demandant coupablement si elle l'aurait laissé l'embrasser à nouveau.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et berça sa tête douloureuse dans ses paumes, la maudissant sur la tombe de Merlin pour l'avoir réduit à cette excuse pathétique pour un sorcier. Sans magie et sa santé mentale dans un état fragile, il décida que c'était le point le plus bas de sa vie et que le pire était que seulement elle semblait apaiser la tempête dans son cerveau.

Avec cette idée déconcertante embrumant son esprit et une autre migraine, il aurait abandonné les miettes fragiles de sa fierté pour un autre goût d'elle; ne serait-ce que pour chasser les démons qui rendraient le sommeil impossible.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait?

Et pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que les choses ne ferai qu'empirer maintenant ?


	11. doutes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 11: Doudt.

Putain d'enfer.

C'était dur.

Très dur...

Après la plus longue nuit de sa vie, durant laquelle il n'a pas dormi une seconde, il se prélassait au soleil matinal qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre. Il se sentait flou aujourd'hui; toujours confus et agité à propos de l'incident avec Granger, et las de l'insomnie. Sur un coup de tête, il avait enlevé tous ses vêtements pour voir si l'air froid ou les rayons chauds le rendraient plus vivant; plus réel, mais il se sentait comme un fantôme.

Une créature fragile sur la crête de la réalité, mais pas tout à fait là.

Cela a dû durer jusqu'à des heures sociables, car il pouvait entendre Granger commencer à remuer et une grimace douloureuse lui vola au visage. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté et attendu toute la nuit, sa partie préférée de sa routine dégradante. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur sa peau nue alors qu'il l'écoutait bouger dans la salle de bain et quand il pensait à son goût dans sa bouche, cet endroit sensible sous son estomac se contracta. Encore!! putain de merde!!

C'était si dur ...

Il essaya de le repousser, mais sa tête était trop confuse pour résister à la traction exercée sur son corps. Il a entendu, ce qu'il a supposé, était ses vêtements qui tombaient au sol, et il a avalé une respiration. En fermant ses yeux privés de sommeil, son imagination lui infligea des images colorées et dangereuses d'elle. Il leur a succombé rapidement; trop fatigué pour mener un combat décent et trop captivé par ses fantasmes pour les ignorer.

Il était dur ...

Il s'était livrée à de nombreus fantasmes sexuelles, celui-ci était différent; simple et sans exagérations inutiles. Dans sa tête, Granger était exactement ce qu'elle devait être en vrai, avec ses boucles sauvage autour des épaules et une expression pensive sur ses traits familiers. Son corps… eh bien, il ne savait pas si l'image correspondait au sujet, mais il devinait qu'il était proche alors que son subconscient commençait à la défaire de ses vêtements. Il entendit la douche se mettre à couler et il inspira difficilement tandis que sa main s'abaissait.

Il était trop loin pour écouter la voix de Salazar Serpentard dans son crâne et se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et tout soupçon de doute était écarté lorsque le premier de ses ronronnement de bain arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Gardant les yeux bien fermés et se concentrant sur les lèvres de fantasme-Granger, il saisit sa longueur raide sous son nombril.

L'âme de Merlin...

Draco avait besoin de ça. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Dans sa tête, Granger était juste sous la douche, et il serra le poing et commença à chasser sa tension. Des semaines, des mois sans cette libération lui ont fait savoir qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait pas mal que sa tête était pleine de pensées interdites, ou que sa chambre était, comme toujours, saturé de son parfum dont il etait devenu dépendance. Peu importait que la sorcière soit le catalyseur de ses plusions lubriques maintenant, ni que son fantasme de Granger, dans sa tête, glissai sa main entre ses cuisses pour accompagner son prochain gémissement.

L'image l'envoya au-dessus du bord, et un rugissement lui sortit de la gorge alors que le fluide brûlant lui éclaboussait le ventre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent son fantasme-Granger disparut de son esprit, le laissant satisfait et haletant comme un renard arctique qui s'était accroché à sa proie ou à un compagnon. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il essayait de se ressaisir; éliminant quelques gouttes de sueur nichées entre ses cils.

La jouissance n'a pas duré longtemps, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Et ce qui en restait n'était qu'un dégoût de soi physiquement douloureux. Il essuya les restes de son orgasme avec un boxer et se retourna, se blotti dans une position semi-fœtale vaincue. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le froid qui recouvrait sa peau, mais il ne se couvrit pas avec la couverture. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et le froid le ramena à la réalité un peu plus vite.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait coller son crâne contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son imagination lui échappe des oreilles ou s'offrir un autre tour.

Il ne couvrit pas sa tête avec un oreiller pour la bloquer. Il aurait dû le faire, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il laissa sa douche infiltré son cerveau et le distraire de la réalité.

Il venait de se masturber sur Hermione Granger.

La Sang-de-Bourbe.

"Merde."

Il se retourna et attrapa l'objet le plus proche de lui. le livre moldu du mec king. Il le retourna dans ses mains et analysa la couverture pour la centième fois, se rappelant leur discussion sur les préjugés et le piège dans lequel il était entré siament. Il voudrai la maudire pour ça, mais cela l'avait fait réfléchir, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

Il s'était demandé comment il la verrait si ce n'était pour son sale héritage, et maintenant il le faisait à nouveau.

Remerde ...

.

.

Neville l'avait à peu près traînée à dîner dans la Grande Salle, ignorant ses protestations et insistant sur le fait que quelque temps entre amis la réconforterai. Apparemment, la détresse provoquée par ses flash-back sur les lèvres de Malfoy était visible de manière flagrante sur son visage, car Neville la laissait généralement seule, elle et sa mélancolie. Il avait commenté qu'elle avait l'air pire aujourd'hui et elle avait finalement accepté de le rejoindre, lui et les autres, pensant que des plaisanteries légères pourraient la distraire de cette horrible vérité.

Et c'était une vérité laide; faussement belle d'une manière étrange. Comme Draco.

Comment ai-je pu l'embrasser?

Elle était assise à la périphérie de la petite foule, terminant un paragraphe d'une tâche qui aurait pu attendre plus tard. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour du groupe, passant son regard au-dessus de Ginny, de Lavende, de Dean, de Seamus et de Neville à son côté, fronçant les sourcils quand elle réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

"Neville," marmonna-t-elle doucement, gardant sa voix basse pour ne pas interrompre la conversation des autres. "Où est Luna?"

"Nous avons aussi remarqué cela", lui dit-il. "Elle disparaît parfois au déjeuner, et je ne pense pas qu'elle reste ici le week-end non plus, tu sais. Une des cinquièmes années a déclaré l'avoir vue quitter les lieux samedi dernier."

"Où va-t-elle?"

"Je ne sais pas," il haussa les épaules. "Aucun de nous en fait. Elle doit avoir la permission de McGonagall cependant."

"C'est étrange," soupira-t-elle, se détournant lorsqu'un des autres garçons dit quelque chose qui attira son attention. "Qu'est-ce que tu a dit, Seamus?"

"Je parlais des rumeurs qui circulaient," répondit-il avec un murmure, se penchant pour que seulement six d'entre eux puissent entendre. "Beaucoup de gens pensent que Voldemort va bientôt infiltrer le ministère."

Hermione leva un sourcil sceptique. "Les rumeurs ne sont parfois que cela, Seamus. Je ne ferais pas trop attention-

"Cela pourrait être vrai cependant", at-il insisté. "Et s'ils prennent le contrôle du ministère, ils prennent le contrôle de Poudlard et nous serons tous baisés."

"L'accent est mis sur le si", dit-elle calmement. "Si McGonagall pensait que Poudlard était en danger, elle aurait déjà trouvé un autre endroit pour nous-

"Qui peut dire qu'elle ne pense pas à ça?" il a riposté rapidement. "Et où d'autre irions-nous? Ma mère a dit que ça pourrait arriver-

"Et ta mère a également cru toutes les ordures qu'ils ont écrites à propos de Harry dans le Prophète," lui rappela Hermione, se levant de son siège. "Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment. Restons juste sur ce que nous savons."

"Où vas-tu, Hermione?" Demanda Ginny, semblant un peu déçue alors que la brune rassemblait ses affaires. "Tu n'as pas fini de manger."

"Je n'ai pas tellement faim", proposa-t-elle faiblement, donnant à son amie un regard désolé. "Et j'ai besoin de voir McGonagall."

"Bien", continua la rouquine. "Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la Tour ce soir? Ou je pourrais venir te rendre-

"Non," panique Hermione trop rapidement, craignant l'urgence de son ton. "Non, mon dortoir est un désordre complet. Je vais essayer de venir te voir plus tard."

Elle donna un signe de tête poli aux autres Gryffondors avant de se détourner et de quitter la Grande Salle, calculant qu'il lui restait trente bonnes minutes pour voir la Directrice avant le début de sa leçon. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall et murmura le mot de passe pour entrer, sachant que la sorcière la plus âgée restait généralement ici pendant l'heure du dîner.

"Miss Granger", salua la sorcière depuis son bureau. "C'est inattendu. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu senble agité aujourd'hui."

Malfoy ...

Hermione hésita et s'installa dans le siège d'en face, pinçant ses lèvres de refexion. "Je ne suis pas sûre", murmura-t-elle. "Je suppose que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser."

"Très bien," acquiesça McGonagall, se penchant en arrière et donnant à son élève toute son attention. "Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?"

"Bien", commença-t-elle maladroitement, se demandant par où commencer. "Seamus a mentionné qu'il était question que Voldemort infiltre le ministère, et je me demandais s'il y avait une vérité à cela?"

La sorcière tendit la bouche et exhala un long souffle fatigué. "On en parle depuis la mort de Dumbledore", admit-elle avec précaution. "Cependant, peu de détails sont connus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est une possibilité."

Hermione sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine couler. "Et si c'est le cas?"

"Ensuite, nous devrons évacuer beaucoup d'étudiants", at-elle fourni avec un ton triste. "En particulier les nés de Moldus comme vous-

"Oh mon Dieu-

"Essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter," conseilla chaleureusement McGonagall. "Autant que nous puissions en juger, le ministère tient bon contre les Mangemorts, et nous avons pris des précautions si le pire devait arriver."

Hermione croisa les bras autour d'elle. Ce sentent soudainement très froide et seule. Une partie d'elle-même avait toujours soupçonné que Voldemort pouvait retourner le ministère, mais il était facile d'oublier tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors de Poudlard lorsqu'elle était enterrée dans ses livres ou dans la confusion a cause des lèvres de quelqu'un qu'elle ne devait pas côtoyer.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance pour ce qui est des Horcruxes manquant ", murmura-t-elle avec une grande déception. "J'essayais de voir si je pouvais trouver un lien entre le Journal et l'Anneau avec tout autre objet qui aurait du sens. Et nous savons que le Médaillon en est un, mais nous ne savons tout simplement pas où se trouve le vrai et-

"Mademoiselle Granger", l'interrompit la directrice."Je sais bien que vous faites de votre mieux, tout comme M. Potter et M. Weasley. Je suis sûr que cela finira par venir. Vous ne devez pas être trop stressé-

"Il va y avoir une guerre bientôt-

"Nous sommes techniquement en guerre depuis des mois, Mlle Granger ...

"Bien le dernier front alors", clarifia Hermione avec frustration et malaise. "Je peux le sentir venir, et je ne sais pas si nous trouverons tous les Horcruxes dans les temps-

"Nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour nous préparer", l'interrompit-elle à nouveau, lançant un regard maussade à la jeune sorcière. "Hermione, nous ne pouvons que faire de notre mieux. Souviens-toi que tu es humaine, ma chère. Tu est brillante et je ne pourrais rien te demander de plus. S'il te plait, essaye de ne pas être aussi stressée. Ça ne va pas aider."

La sorcière aux yeux noisette lâcha un soupir désespéré mais céda à la logique et aux paroles apaisantes de McGonagall. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait une pseudo crise de panique en présence de la Directrice ces derniers mois, et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre et certains de ses camarades ont été soumis à des mini-pannes ces derniers temps; c'était naturel vu le climat actuel et Hermione était reconnaissante à son professeur de pouvoir toujours calmer ses pensées volatiles. Même si ce n'était que temporaire.

"Vous sentez-vous mieux maintenant, Miss Granger?" Demanda McGonagall. "Ou avez-vous une autre question?"

"J'ai mille questions," soupira-t-elle, s'arrêtant pour réfléchir avant qu'une pensée ne flotte dans sa tête alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce que Neville lui avait dit. "En fait, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue un peu."

"Écoute."

"Neville a mentionné que Luna quittait Poudlard le week-end," expliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés quand la directrice détourna les yeux. "Savez vous pourquoi?"

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire," dit McGonagall après une pause pensive. "Je peux confirmer que Mlle Lovegood quitte parfois les lieux le week-end, mais elle m'a expliqué sa raison en toute confidentialité et je lui ai assuré que je ne le dirais à personne."

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Questionna Hermione. "Elle n'a aucun problème ou quoi que ce soit?"

"Elle va très bien," répondit la sorcière. "Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est complètement en sécurité."

"Alors pourquoi est-elle-

"C'est une affaire personnelle", finit brusquement McGonagall. "Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous devrez lui demander vous-même."

.

.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient éparpillés au hasard autour de la bibliothèque, coincés entre les allées et les étagères et se blottissaient un peu plus près que la normale pour combattre le froid. Le ciel était déjà sombre en hiver à sept heures, et Madame Pince avait allumé quelques bougies supplémentaires et lancé un sort de réchauffement plutôt faible pour accueillir la quarantaine d'étudiants.

Hermione était assise toute seule dans un coin sombre près de la section restreinte; perdu dans sa bulle solitaire qui a fait taire les bruit environnant. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les pages griffonnées devant elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malfoy et à ce qui s'était passé.

Comment ai-je pu le faire?

Toutes les méthodes de distraction qu'elle avait essayées avaient échoué et la laissaient avec les lèvres qui piquaient et une confusion accrue. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi et comment cela s'était produit, mais elle pouvait difficilement suggérer une discussion à ce sujet avec son compagnon de chambre Serpentard. Ce qui rendait la situation pire, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait, lissai dans sa tête, lui volait son vilain secret et la méprisait secrètement pour cela.

La paranoïa est un tel parasite.

Mais ce n'était même pas la pire chose. Peu importait combien elle essayait de rejeter cette idée absurde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait été trompée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser et elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose ou un ... point culminant.

C'était comme si elle était allée en enfer et n'avait pas expérimenté le feu.

Elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir, mais elle l'a fait. Vraiment. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus et elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait...

"Hermione."

Elle a sursauté avec un souffle saccadé et a jeté un regard vif à la source de l'interruption. "La tombe de Merlin, Michael," marmonna-t-elle. "Tu m'as fait peur à mort."

"Désolé," il rit doucement, d'une manière qui lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. "Je me demandais si tu avais terminé la liste des tâches des préfets?"

"Oh," elle respira distraitement, fouillant dans son sac pour la liste demandée. "Oui ... bien sûr. Voilà."

Michael Corner accepta la feuille de parchemin et la parcourut rapidement avant de se retourner pour la regarder d'un air inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?" damanda le préfet. "Tu semble un peu distante."

"Je vais bien", elle haussa les épaules, inclinant la tête pour cacher son incertitude. "Y a-t-il un problème avec le planning ?"

"Non, ça a l'air bien," répondit-il. "Je pensais juste que tu aimerais une compagnie."

"J'allais partir dans une minute," répondit Hermione, essayant d'être aussi polie qu'elle le pouvait, malgré son humeur difficile. "Désolé, je suis plutôt fatigué."

Elle fit une note mentale pour présenter ses excuses à Michael pour son comportement amer à une date ultérieure. Elle appréciait normalement une conversation légère avec le Serdaigle, qui avaient mûri de manière exponentielle au cours de la dernière année, en particulier après sa rupture avec Cho. Au début, Hermione avait été extrêmement réticente à travailler avec lui, après avoir entendu des commentaires peu flatteurs de la part de Ginny, mais il était assez gentil, bien qu'un peu trop compétitif parfois.

"Ce n'est pas grave", proposa-t-il faiblement, se raclant la gorge. "Nous devons organiser une réunion pour discuter de la danse de Noël qui arrive-

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" elle gémit, claquant son livre. "Il y a des choses plus importantes auxquelles nous devrions penser qu'un petit bal idiot.

"Je pense que McGonagall essaye juste de garder le moral," lui rappela Michael. "Allez, Hermione. Ça ne ferait pas de mal de s'amuser un peu à Noël. Les gens ici ont besoin de s'égayer."

"Je suppose," soupira-t-elle avec scepticisme, rangeant tout dans son sac et se levant de son siège. "Nous pouvons en discuter à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end alors. Est-ce que ça te va?"

"C'est bon," acquiesça-t-il. "Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne dans votre dortoir?"

"Non, ne sois pas stupide", elle a licencié avec un geste de la main. "Je pense que Terry et Anthony essayent de t'appeler. Je te verrai samedi."

Hermione se détourna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie, gardant son regard bas pour ignorer le regard des autres étudiants. Elle jurerait qu'ils lui jetaient à nouveau ses regards suspicieux et elle se dépêcha de partir avec le cœur lourd. Malgré son désir d'éviter son dortoir - ou plus précisément, la Serpentarde blonde qui s'attardait à l'intérieur - ses pas la conduisaient quand même. Elle trembla d'anxiété en murmurant le mot de passe et se glissa à l'intérieur, ses noisettes nerveuses scrutent chaque pouce de ses quartiers d'un œil critique.

Comme toujours, la pièce ne donnait aucune indication de sa présence et elle a rapidement conclu qu'il était dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir de soulagement que toute confrontation soit différée pour le moment, elle se précipita vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se cacher jusqu'au matin, ne craignant pas que cela puisse être considéré comme de la lâcheté.

Elle s'arrêta net lorsque trois coups constants frappèrent la porte principale et elle lâcha un cri étonné. Merlin, elle était à fleur de peau ...

"Qui est-ce?" elle a appelé, sa voix vacillant légèrement.

"C'est Michael."

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son insistance et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la chambre de Malfoy, se demandant s'il était sage d'avoir un visiteur alors qu'il était censé rester invisible. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-elle fort, gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte de Draco. "Je suis un peu occupé."

"Tu a laissé l'un de tes livres," expliqua le préfet en chef. "Est ce que ça va?"

Elle grimaça et se dirigea lentement vers sa voix, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte; juste assez pour caler sa tête contre le cadre et cacher son corps.

"J'étais sur le point de prendre une douche", mentit-elle quand il lui lança un regard perplexe. "Je suis dans ma robe de chambre."

"Désolé", il sourit timidement, tenant le livre pour qu'elle puisse le prendre. "Es-tu certain que tu vas bien, Hermione? Tu as agi un peu bizarrement aujourd'hui."

Elle parvint à forcer sa bouche à un sourire inconfortable alors qu'elle retirait son livre de ses doigts et le jetait pour atterrir sur sa table. "Je suis vraiment très fatiguée", lui dit-elle, fermant un peu la porte et espérant qu'il comprendrait. "Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt, mais merci de m'avoir apporté le livre."

"Est tu sûr?" il a persisté et elle s'est battue pour ne pas s'énerver.

"Je suis sûre", dit-elle sans détour. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, alors. On se voit samedi."

Hermione relâcha son souffle hagard et appuya son front contre la porte, voulant que le bruit sourd étrange dans sa poitrine s'arrête. Elle savait que les intentions de Michael étaient complètement innocentes et que sa réaction était trop défensive, mais elle se sentait comme si tout le monde essayait de la coincer aujourd'hui et de plonger dans ses pensées, ses secrets, et elle ne voulait pas d'une âme sachant ce qu'elle avait fait.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Sa tête tournait si vite qu'elle perdit presque l'équilibre et senti sa poitrine prête à se déchirer lorsque son cœur recommença à battre. Elle s'est décalé jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre la porte et elle a placé une main sur son sein haletante. Elle le fixa alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le cadre de la porte avec une expression tonitruante. Ses traits étaient déformés en un mélange fascinant de mépris et de ressentiment, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier qui lui bloqua la gorge.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours faire ça?" elle haleta avec colère une fois qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix. "Aime-tu effrayer les-

"Je t'ai demandé qui c'était" cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées et elle remarqua alors à quel point ses muscles étaient tendus. "Et tu ferais mieux de me donner une putain de réponse décente, Granger."

Elle tressaillit quand il s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea vers elle avec des mouvements lents et calculés qui lui rappelaient un loup. Elle avait remarqué que Malfoy avait une grâce et une élégance subtil qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer et ce même si chaque pas était intentionnel et prévu pour être intimidant, voire séduisant. Elle aurait dû trouver cela déconcertant ou effrayant mais, Godric lui pardonne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguée.

"Putain, Grang-

"C'était juste Michael Corner", murmura-t-elle, enlevant sa robe et se dirigeant vers les canapés. "Il est de notre année et-

"Je sais qui il est", dit-il, son ton toujours bas et sombre. "Un imbécile de Serdaigle. Joueur de merde au Qudditch. Sa seule caractéristique rédemptrice est qu'il est un sang pur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de toi?"

"Il me rendait mon livre," expliqua-t-elle avec inquiétude alors qu'il continuant de s'approcher d'elle; les bras croisés avec arrogance sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi tu-

"Et pourquoi ce petit con pense t'il que tu le retrouvera samedi?"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Tu m'a espionné ?"

"Réponde simplement à la putain de question!" demanda-t-il durement, claquant les paumes contre le dos de l'autre canapé. "Pourquoi irait tu le rencontrer?"

"Mais en quoi ça te concerne ?"

Il claqua la mâchoire et secoua la tête, comme s'il se rattrapait avant de faire quelque chose d'imprudent. Ses yeux nuageux clignotèrent frénétiquement pendant qu'il mâchouillait sa langue et semblait prendre quelques respirations apaisantes. Elle l'étudia de près et humecta ses lèvres d'un coup de langue, attendant nerveusement sa réponse.

"C'est mon affaire quand il s'invite ici," répondit-il prudemment. "S'il me voyait, il pourrait transmettre cette information à n'importe qui-

"Il ne t'a pas vu-

"Et si tu envisage de te le taper, alors-

"COMMENT OSES-TU!" Cria Hermione, se levant de son siège et se dirigeant vers lui. "Tu n'as AUCUN droit de me parler de cette façon-

"Je peux te parler comme je veux," répliqua-t-il calmement, tendant le cou pour se pencher sur elle. "Si tu ne me dit rien, alors je tirerai mes propres conclusions-

"C'est ridicule!" elle siffla. "Je t'ai deja dit que j'allais à Pré-au-lard ce week-end et-

"Et tu y vas avec ça?" grogna-t-il, comme si la notion le révoltait et lui laissait un goût amer ."Alors tu baises ce morceau repoussant de-

"Oh, pour l'amour de Godric, Malfoy!" Cria-t-elle, ignorant à quel point elles étaient proches dans sa frustration. "Michael et moi sommes les seuls à y aller parce que nous sommes les prefets en chefs!"

Sa bouche se referma avec un claquement audible et elle eut l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son visage. Elle réalisa à quel point il était proche à ce moment-là, assez près pour que son souffle remue une partie des cheveux sur son front, mais elle ne bougea pas malgré tous ses instincts qui la poussaient à fuir.

Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais aussi proche ...?

Si il était dérangé par leur proximité, il ne le montra pas et elle jurait que quelque chose de proche du soulagement recouvrait ses traits pâles. Il inclina légèrement la tête et relâcha ses épaules. La pièce sembla se remplir d'électricité statique alors que sa colère se dissipait.

"Tu me dis que ce connard inutile est prefet en chef?" il a rallié sceptique. "Quelle putain de blague-

"Il est vraiment très bon", argumenta-t-elle, notant que sa lèvre supérieure se contractait lorsqu'elle parlait. "Est-ce que nous avons fini avec ça, Dra ... Malfoy?"

Il fronça les sourcils devant son erreur et la sorcière essaya de cacher ses couleurs gêné sans grand succès. Elle se retourna pour partir, mais sa prise froide s'enroula autour de son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse se distancer.

Il aurait suffit de le repousser ... il était trop près ...

"Quoi encore ?" elle a demandé, en refusant de regarder en arrière. "J'ai répondu à tes questions et je supporte assez ta-

"Je n'ai pas fini," murmura-t-il en serrant son bras un peu plus. "J'ai encore une question."

Elle s'est moquée. "Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle je devrais-

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fait à manger ce matin?" il dit précipitèrent avec des scrupules évidents.

Hermione cligna des yeux et tordit lentement la nuque pour donner un regard confus. "Quoi? Je comprend pas ?" elle a marmonné. "Je te fais toujours un repas le matin-

"Je pensais qu'après notre combat de la nuit dernière", dit-il à contrecœur. "Que tu n'aurais pas-

"On se bat tous les jours, Malfoy -

"La nuit dernière était différente."

l'ambiance de la pièce à vacillé et Hermione jurait qu'elle sentait l'air être tirée de ses poumons. Les yeux de Draco semblèrent plus doux comme une fumée laiteuse, et elle était complètement obsédée par eux. Après sa diatribe furieuse et son refus catégorique de leur demi-baiser la nuit dernière, ses paroles l'avaient complètement jetée. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il parlait quand il avait dit différent, et ça crépitait entre eux comme des flammes dangereuses, trop chaud au toucher mais trop puissant pour être ignoré.

Le baiser...

"Je n'aimerais pas que tu ai faim à cause de ... ça", elle rompit le silence maladroitement. "Ce serait juste cruel-

"Ce serait normal", argumenta-t-il, et elle observa avec déception le retour de ses traits à la mine amère et acerbe qu'elle connaissait si bien. "Et je suis sûr que tu veux me faire la morale avec une tirade ennuyeuse de Gryffondor à propos de la gentillesse ou d'une merde du même genre mais je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre-

"Tu m'as posé la question", protesta-t-elle en tirant son poignet pour le libérer de son emprise et s'éloigner de lui. "Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Malfoy."

Draco serra les poings alors que Granger disparaissait dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à agir si pathétiquement. C'était humiliant et inacceptable, et il la blâmait pour cela. Depuis le moment où elle l'a infecté de son sang boueux et l'a submergé de son odeur, tout s'est détérioré, en particulier son esprit. Maintenant, il était sujet à des fantasmes hantés d'elle, et tenté par des presque baisers qui le laissaient à la fois révolté et ... affamé.

Cela lui brisait la cervelle en petits fragments troublés qui le faisais se remettre en question, et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller avant que son goût inapproprié pour elle ne soit rassasié.

La rage qu'il avait ressentie lors de l'arrivée de ce Serdaigle enflammé avait été vicieuse et explosive, et il en avait physiquement tremblé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ...

C'était de la rage juste. Rage possessive, peut-être.

Ses luxe et ses simulations étaient limités dans cette prison, et son goût et son odeur faisaient partie de ces… besoins, il ne les partagerait avec personne au-delà de cette porte. Même si la goûter avait été bref, elle etait maintenant à lui, même si il ne l'a toucherai plus jamais pour sa dignité. Et il ne voulait plus la toucher. Vraiment, il ne le voulais pas, mais si Michael Connard Corner pensait avoir droit à un coup de langue de Granger, il se trompait.

Il ne comprenait pas ses émotions dangereuses envers elle, il ne les aimait pas non plus, mais elles étaient puissantes et presque instinctives, impossibles à ignorer.

Il revint dans sa chambre et suplia silencieusement Salazar pour qu'il se débarrasse de son ... obsession de la Sang-de-Bourbe bientôt. C'était dégradant et stupide, et il craignait d'agir en conséquence.

Je ne vais pas agir sur elle ...

.

.

Le vent soufflait comme un bambin torturé ce soir et Hermione était convaincue que son horloge était en train de s'allonger.

S'il était vraiment trois heures du matin, alors elle fixait bêtement son plafond depuis quatre heures et ce n'était tout simplement pas bon pour elle. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait catégoriquement refusé de sortir, s'amusant à terminer tous les essais dus jusqu'à Noël. Cela avait duré trois heures et depuis lors, elle avait tenté désespérément de dormir, mais c'était en vain.

Et ce n'était pas le vent ce soir ...

Malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer d'éliminer Malfoy de son esprit, elle ne le pouvait pas, que ce soit des flashbacks obstinés de leur pseudo-baiser ou simplement des réflexions générales sur son comportement. Elle se trouvait fascinée par lui autant qu'elle essaya de la rejeter, et elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était abstenu de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe depuis un moment. Un mois en sa présence l'avait touchée et elle se retrouva plus déterminée que jamais à s'attaquer à ses préjugés, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander si c'était maintenant à des fins égoïstes.

Elle voulait qu'il la voie différemment et elle était presque certaine qu'il commençait.

Au moins elle l'espérait.

Elle s'assit et se frotta le visage avec ses mains, se demandant si son intérêt pour lui était vraiment approprié ou bon pour elle. Probablement pas.

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle attrapa sa baguette pour renouveler son charme réchauffant lorsqu'une pensée attira son attention. Elle avait trois couvertures et de la magie pour combattre le froid de novembre, mais qu'avait Draco? Il n'avait reçu qu'une couverture ...

Et s'il était transi de froid?

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'en souciait, alors qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Elle savait que c'était dans sa nature, mais c'était autre chose, une véritable préoccupation pour son confort qui la laissa se poser des questions sur quand elle a commencé à réellement à s'ensoucier.

Elle quitta son lit et s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, essayant de décider ce qu'elle conter faire exactement. Les options étaient simples, choisir de l'ignorer et laisser le fou effronté s'en occuper lui-même ou céder à son désir de lui procurer de la chaleur.

"Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire bon sang?" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en sortant doucement de sa chambre.

Avec au moins deux minutes d'hésitation devant sa porte, elle ravala ses nerfs et inclina sa baguette dans sa direction.

"Alohomora."


	12. sommeil

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 12: sleep.

Cher Godric, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Hermione grimaça quand la porte s'ouvrit un peu trop fort à son goût. Elle produit un peu de magie avec un faible charme de Lumos; juste assez pour discerner les formes et les contours du lit. L'air semblait plus froid alors qu'elle se traînait nerveusement à l'intérieur, et elle enroula le tissu de sa robe de chambre sur sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le lui.

Elle fit une pause dans ses pas. Elle pouvait les entendre maintenant, des manifestations de troubles du sommeil et des respirations élevées.

Draco était en train de faire un cauchemar, et alors qu'elle le fixait un peu plus fort, la lueur de sa baguette attrapa une couche de sueur argentée sur son front. Ses traits étaient froissés et douloureux, et la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait alors vue était à couper le souffle. Il était… magnifique, et ça lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle cligna des yeux quand il se tordit sous les couvertures et lâcha un grognement de détresse.

Prends-toi en main, Hermione ...

Elle continua vers lui avec méfiance et le regarda avec une fascination qu'elle ne pouvait pas censurer. Quelque chose à propos de ses crises et de ses problèmes lui a envoyé de merveilleux petits picotements au bout des doigts qui lui commandait de le toucher, mais elle a résisté.

Il devait avoir froid. Elle pouvait voir qu'il ne portait qu'un gilet pour couvrir son torse, bien qu'il soit difficile de dire s'il grelotait ou tremblait à cause des inévitables images troublantes qui déferlaient dans sa tête. Avec un froncement de sourcils hésitant, elle enleva sa robe et la transfigura en une épaisse couverture. Elle se rapprocha avec anxiété pour le recouvrir et attrapa accidentellement sa peau glacée. Elle se figea quand il fronça les sourcils à son contact et une moue troublé par le sommeil passa sur ses lèvres sèches.

"Je dois te tuer ... sinon, ils vont me tuer."

Hermione haleta et ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage pour le trouver déformé par l'angoisse. Il avait l'air d'être torturé et elle sentit son estomac se tordre d'une inquiétude et de protection qui n'auraient pas dû être là. Elle se pencha et l'étudia de près, oubliant le froid un instant.

"Draco," murmura-t-elle avant de pouvoir se remettre en question. "Draco, c'est moi. Réveille-toi."

Ses grognements gutturaux s'aggravèrent et elle leva doucement la main pour l'appuyer contre son front humide. Au moment où elle le touchait ses yeux fumants et sauvages s'ouvrirent brusquement. Hermione eut à peine le temps de lâcher un cri affolé alors qu'il la saisissait par la main et la tirait vers le bas; en les retournant pour qu'elle soit coincée sous lui et lui à cheval sur ses hanches.Il haletait lourdement de confusion et des répliques de son cauchemar, il la menaçait, au-dessus d'elle avec les dents découvertes; assez près pour que certains de ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le front.

"Draco" souffla la sorcière, craignant le regard légèrement dérangé dans ses yeux. "Calme-toi. C'est moi."

Ses traits s'adoucirent à peine, et elle sentit la prise sur ses poignets s'adoucirent, elle porta rapidement ses mains à son visage. Ses paumes se posèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête pendant qu'elle posait ses pouces sur ses joues froides. Il ne s'éloigna pas comme elle s'y attendait, cela dit il était complètement off; fatigué, ivre d'essoufflement, et toujours nerveux.

"C'est bon", dit-elle doucement le caressant du bouts des doigts. "Ça va."

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent de sorte que ses yeux étaient fins et presque cachés et que sa respiration se calma contre son visage. Il avait cessé de trembler, mais elle garda ses mains sur ses joues, souhaitant qu'il se réveille complètement. Il se balança un peu déséquilibre avant que son regard distant ne se dirige vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient embrumés et absents alors qu'il s'abaissait lentement, et Hermione admettrait à contrecoeur qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé de protester alors que sa bouche était prise par la sienne.

Alors que leur premier demi-baiser avait été léger et discutable, cette connexion était lourde et ferme. Il y avait un désespoir entre leurs bouches, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les bras quand il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle lui donna quelques petits coups de langue audacieus, et leurs sons humides se mêlèrent pendant vingt battements de cœur avant qu'ils ne fassent une pause. Il posa son front contre le sien et garda leurs lèvres presque jointives alors qu'Hermione se démenait pour ignorer le tonnerre de questions qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses oreilles et de sa poitrine.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit que Draco semblait toujours à moitié endormi mais parfaitement calme. Elle savoura les restes de son goût de menthe poivrée et resta aussi immobile que possible.

"Granger ..." marmonna-t-il somnolent, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit elle.

Elle n'osa pas bouger alors qu'il se détendait lentement et s'installait sur le côté. Elle l'observa attentivement, à la recherche d'indices indiquant qu'il était horrifié ou même conscient de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il scella leurs yeux et rassembla les couvertures autour de lui, et Hermione se déplaça pour sortir, mais un murmure endormi la fit chanceler.

"Reste."

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna pour lui faire face, se demandant si elle avait mal entendu sa demande, mais il avait l'air complètement mort au monde. L'avait-elle imaginé? Bon sang, avait-elle tout inventé?Elle voulait rester ...

Contre son meilleur jugement, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et tenta d'ignorer la voix à l'arrière de son crâne lui disant que cette décision imprudente la frapperait au visage le lendemain matin. Elle mit un peu de distance entre eux, pensant désespérément que cela améliorerait les choses. Elle se mit à l'aise et jeta un sortilège de réchauffement rapide alors que son propre épuisement entrait en jeu.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage alors que ses paupières battaient, et juste avant de succomber à ses rêves dangereux, elle porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres toujours tremblantes et laissa échapper un doux soupir.

.

.

Draco était vaguement conscient des oiseaux du matin alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner du sommeil. Une partie de son subconscient lui avait dit que c'était le premier matin sans pluie, mais c'était la texture étrange de son oreiller qui lui faisait ouvrir les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ...

Sa joue était recouverte des boucles de Granger, puis il se souvint du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Cela avait été un changement bienvenu dans ses cauchemars habituels de sorciers assassinés et de tours; un baiser avec la princesse de Gryffondor. C'était un souvenir flou, sans précision, comme la plupart de ses rêves, parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve.

Bizarre cependant; ses lèvres étaient un peu sensibles ce matin.

Il leva son regard égaré vers son compagnon de chevet et décida secrètement que ses traits délicats et charmants étaient facilement la meilleure chose avec laquelle il s'était réveillé depuis ses longs mois qu'il était cachés. Elle avait l'air séduisante, presque surréaliste; à seulement un souffle de lui avec ses chevecheveux ébouriffées entourant son visage détendu. Ses yeux fatigués tombèrent sur sa bouche légèrement enflée et il se demanda…

Ne sois pas idiot.

S'il avait déjà pensé que sa chambre était chargée d'odeur, il s'y noyait presque maintenant, et c'était délicieux. Il envisageait de la toucher; se demandant si ses fantasmes étaient devenus une hallucination à part entière, mais ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent lentement avant qu'il ne le puisse. Ils se regardèrent simplement pendant une longue minute, elle avait l'air légèrement embarrassée et lui suspicieux.

"Que fais-tu ici, Granger?" il a rompu le silence, en durcissant ses traits. Il la regarda avec des yeux vitreux alors que les nerfs semblaient étinceler dans sa tête et elle retint son souffle. "Granger-

"Je ..." commença-t-elle doucement. "Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir froid."

Il fronça les sourcils à sa réponse. "Quoi-

"Je t'ai apporté une couverture supplémentaire," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. "Et ... et tu m'as demandé de rester."

Il allait protester, mais un flash-back brumeux brisa sa concentration. Ce petit rêve embêtant a soudainement ressemblé plus à un souvenir. Il repoussa la notion troublante et était sur le point de faire valoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais invitée à rester, mais sa prochaine confession marmonnée déconcerta son cerveau.

"Je ... je voulais rester."

Ses yeux noirs de glace s'écarquillèrent et parcoururent rapidement ses traits avant qu'une impulsion vigoureuse, qu'il ne pourrait nier, ne le rattrape. Il la saisit avec des mains fortes et l'embrassa durement, roulant son corps sur le sien et réalisant que leur position était merveilleusement familière. Ses mains jouaient avec son cou alors qu'il déversait dans sa bouche, toute sa frustration et sa colère tombant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se gavait de son goût. Elle le rencontra avec une fougue égale et parfaite, qui tenta ses mains, de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Un soupir féminin lui chatouilla le fond de la gorge et il la poussa plus fort, savourant la chaleur de son corps et la sensation d'elle sous lui. Elle gémit, et le son lui rappela ses douches addictives qui envoya du sang se précipiter vers le sud. Mais le scintillement sous son ventre semblait trop réel maintenant; trop vivant, et cela le ramena à la réalité glaciale.

Il s'éloigna d'elle avec un grognement furieux et s'assit au bord du lit; replié sur lui-même avec des vibrations énervées remontant sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit chaque muscle se contracter entre ses épaules et ses bras alors qu'il agrippait ses poings et posait sa tête contre ses doigts. C'était un nouveau niveau d'humiliation et de dégoût de soi; peut-être le summum de cette lutte acharnée entre lui et elle. Il espérait certainement que c'était le summum ... Peut-être ...

Il entendit et sentit son poids se déplacer sur le lit et il voulut la laisser avant que son humeur ne le rattrape. Il pouvait sentir la colère envers elle et contre lui-même, grésillant derrière ses yeux comme des braises volatiles qui vieillissaient en flammes. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était hors du lit, alors pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas l'entendre partir?

"Draco-

"Pars maintenant," râla-t-il froidement, gardant la tête baissée. "Laisse-moi seul bordel-

"Mais je-

"Putain je t'ai dit de te baŕrer !" Il se leva avec une rapide claque de son corps et se retourna pour la confronter la rage gravé sur son visage." MAINTENANT-

"NON!"cria-t-elle en se redressant, défensive. "Je veux parler de ça-

"Il n'y a rien à discuter!" il a hurlé. "Rien ne s'est passé-

"Tu est si pathétique!" la sorcière à accusée avec un doigt tremblant pointé vers lui. "Pourquoi doit tu nier que cela est réel-

"PARCE QUE PUTAIN CE N'EST PAS RÉEL!" rugit-il avec conviction. "Rien de ce qui se passe dans cette prison n'est réel-

"Qu'est-ce que-

"C'est entièrement faux!" il a continué. "Cet arrangement est en train de baiser mon cerveau! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à te toucher si ce n'était pour ces conneries que je suis obligé de vivre.

"Les circonstances sont sans importance-

"Conneries !"

"Tu contrôle toujours tes actions!" elle a tiré avec colère. "Et le plus tôt tu accepte ce fait-

"Et qu'en est-il de tes actions, Granger?" il a interrogé sur un ton sinistre. "Comment dormir dans le même lit qu'un Mangemort s'intègre-t-il dans ta merde pro-Sang-de-Bourbe?"

Son air renfrogné se durcit. "Je blâme un mauvais jugement et un moment de folie-

"Alors je te reproche à toi et à cette vieille salope ma folie!" cria-t-il, s'arrêtant un instant pour rétrécir ses yeux avec méfiance. "Est-ce que c'est un complot malade, Granger? Est-ce que toi et cette femme ratatinée faites cela exprès?"

"De quoi tu parle-

"Je parle de toi et de McGonagall!" Draco pesta avec un lent grincement. "As-tu un plan? Séduire le Mangemort et obtenir des informations sur Voldemort avec un peu de prostitution efficace-

"Va te faire foutre-

"Je suis sûr que ça faisait partie du plan", siffla-t-il amèrement. "Baiser avec moi, et ensuite me faire chanter pour des informations révélatrices -

"Tu es ridicule!" elle souffla avec impatience.

Il a hésité et a montré ses dents. "Oui, c'est ridicule," grogna-t-il. "Je suis sûr que même McGonagall a remarqué que tu avais l'attrait sexuel d'un Troll barbouillé de merde!"

Il a attrapé la douleur qui a clignoté dans ses yeux et a presque regretté ce commentaire.

"Il n'y a pas de complot", dit-elle après un triste silence. "Tu peut croire ce que tu veut, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu réalisie que les nés-de-moldus sont des personnes. Que je suis une personne."

Il resta immobile et voulut que ses traits ne se ramollissent pas d'incertitude. Il n'avait aucune idée pour les autres nés de moldus, et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment; tout ce qu'il savait, c'était elle. Et elle était définitivement une personne, un personnage avec des traits et des émotions qu'il n'a pas toujours compris, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné. C'était une personne qui changeait les idées préconçues dans son crâne et lui faisait se poser des questions sur ce qui avait été gravé dans ses os. Elle était une personne avec un baiser qui traînant et le consumais ...

"Je pars", marmonna-t-elle en tournant les talons se dirigeant vers la porte . "Mais je veux que tu considères ça, Draco. Si j'étais un Sang-Pur avec exactement la même personnalité, serais-tu si prompt à écarter ce qui s'est passé ce matin?"

Avant qu'une remarque méchante ne puisse échapper sa langue, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et la claqua en sortant, le laissant confus et froid. Sa question résonna dans son crâne, à côté de ses pensées sur le livre de King et de tout ce qu'il avait commencé à questionner depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce trou de l'enfer .

Serait-il si prompt à ignorer leur baiser si elle était une Sang-Pur?

Putain non.

.

.

Cachée dans sa chambre, Hermione s'étouffa dans un sanglot profond et ce en dépit de ses meilleures tentatives. Ce ne sont pas tant ses remarques insultantes qui ont fait couler ses larmes sur ses cils, mais surtout sa réaction. Elle n'aurait pas dû se soucier de son opinion sur elle, elle aurait dû être plus qu'habitué à ses mots mordants mais, par la tombe de Godric, cela avait fait mal. Elle jurerait qu'elle pouvait sentir de petites blessures comme des fragmentation dans sa poitrine, et elle le haïssait pour avoir gâché un moment qui avait été … bien… très bien. Heureux même ...

Elle supposa qu'elle devrait en être vraiment reconnaissante; au moins l'un d'entre eux avait eu le sens de rompre le moment.

Mais pourquoi devait-il être un tel enfoiré? Pourquoi a-t-il dû tout rendre cela si difficile? Et pourquoi diable était-ce arrivé en premier lieu?

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça?

C'était simplement un accident… mais des incidents pouvait il encore être considérés comme des accidents quand ils se répètent? Peut-être pas.

Elle caressa ses larmes du bout de ses doigts tremblants et renifla des plumes éraillées dans sa gorge. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge lui dit qu'il était à peine six heures du matin, trop tôt pour les cours, mais elle devait sortir de cette pièce.Elle s'habilla aussi vite que possible avec des vêtements confortables et sa robe, et sortit de son dortoir en courant, essayant de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle pénétra dans les couloirs sombres jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du château et se rende dans l'aube froide.

C'était magnifique, un ciel merveilleux de gris rosés et de teintes marines qui auraient dû la geler, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop distrait pour y porter attention. Elle jeta un sort de réchauffement rapide lorsqu'elle remarqua l'épaisseur de son souffle et se promena à travers le terrain calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un arbre d'aspect fracturé et glacé de givre.

Elle s'effondra entre ses racines et s'appuya lourdement contre le tronc tandis que ses larmes commençaient à couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle pouvait ouvertement sangloter ici sans se soucier des regards indiscrets, mais elle se sentait toujours comme une imbécile.

Elle devait faire face aux faits, même s'ils étaient complètement bouleversants et erronés. Si elle avait été si touchée par le sévère licenciement de Draco ce matin, alors clairement, c'est qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, que ce soit de la compassion ou autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir ressenti ce genre de rejet depuis la relation éphémère de Ron avec Lavender, mais elle ignora les connotations dangereuses qui accompagnaient cette idée. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement aussi troublée parce que Draco était la seule personne avec laquelle elle avait passé beaucoup de temps depuis le départ de Harry et Ron. Peut-être.

Elle avait progressivement laissé tomber sa garde autour de lui et il s'en était servi pour l'écraser.

Peut-être avait-elle été folle de s'installer dans une routine presque confortable avec Draco et de supposer que son attitude envers elle changerait, mais elle avait espéré ...

Elle avait espéré qu'ils deviendraient quelque chose de différent.

"Hermione."

Elle était trop épuisée pour être surprise, et elle tendit lentement la tête pour donner à la voix familière un regard confus. "Luna," soupira-t-elle alors que la jeune blonde s'approchait d'elle."Que fais-tu ici?"

"Le ciel est magnifique", lui fournit-elle doucement, s'agenouillant face à Hermione. "C'est aussi le meilleur moment de la journée pour voir un Ceffyls. Pourquoi est tu debout si tôt?"

"J'avais besoin d'air", soupira-t-elle avec fatigue, essuyant rapidement le reste de ses larmes. "Qu'est-ce que-

"Tes lèvres ont de nouveau l'air marrantes," intervint calmement Luna. "Une autre abeille te piqué?"

"Quoi? Oui. Je veux dire non," bégaya Hermione, essayant de retrouver son calme. "Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les abeilles. Je pense que c'est une réaction à autre chose."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne suis pas encore sûre", elle haussa les épaules, levant ses doigts inquisiteurs pour voir si ses lèvres étaient différentes. "Clairement, c'est mauvais pour moi."

"Je pense que ça te va bien," se sourit Luna, les yeux rivés sur la lumière de la nature à l'est. "On dirait que tu a une réaction plus forte cette fois cependant."

"Que veut tu dire?"

"Eh bien, tes joues sont rouges cette fois," dit-elle à l'ancienne sorcière. "Et tes yeux sont un peu vitrés -

"Ce n'est probablement que le froid," se défendit faiblement Hermione.

"Non," la Serdaigle secoua la tête. "C'est autre chose. Tu es très jolie, Hermione."

Elle offrit à son amie un faible sourire. "Merci", marmonna-t-elle.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu allais à Pré au Lard samedi", dit Luna lentement, et Hermione regarda les premiers or du matin danser sur le visage de son amie. "Avec Michael, oui?"

"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle."Voudrais tu quelque chose?"

«Pourais tu me procurer des baguettes de réglisse de Honeydukes?

Hermione fronça les sourcils."Je ne savais pas que tu les aimais?"

"ce n'est pas le cas ."

La brunette pencha la tête sur le côté et observa lentement sa compagne, remarquant que Luna elle-même avait un aspect légèrement différent. Alors que les yeux de la jolie blonde étaient saisissants, mais normalement absents, récemment, ils semblaient avoir cette étrange étincelle de fille avec un secret. Un bon secret

"Je peux te demander quelque chose, Luna?"

L'ange de Serdaigle tordit lentement la tête pour donner toute son attention à Hermione. "Bien sûr," répondit-elle. "Je vais essayer de répondre."

"Certaines personnes ont remarqué que tu n'était pas là le week-end et d'autres jours", lui dit-elle prudemment. "Où vas-tu?"

Si Luna était en surprise, elle ne le montrait pas. "Je ne pensais pas que les gens remarqueraient mon absence."

"Oh Luna," grogna Hermione ."Tu sais que nous nous soucions beaucoup de toi. Bien sûr, que nous avons -

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon", l'interrompit-elle alors qu'une légère contraction jouait avec sa bouche. "Les gens ont tendance à ne pas trop remarquer le comportement des autres en temps de guerre. C'est normal. Je suis en fait très touché que quiconque se soit rendu compte."

"Alors, où vas-tu?" elle a persisté. "Si tu a des problèmes, nous pouvons t'aider."

Luna émit un petit rire et Hermione leva les sourcils. "Je vais bien", dit la jeune sorcière. "Je vais très bien en fait, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire où je vais."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Ce ne serait pas sans danger pour l'autre partie impliquée", murmura Luna, son expression devenant pensive et presque inquiète une seconde. "Je suis désolé. Ce serait trop risqué de le dire aux gens, et ce n'est pas seulement mon secret à dire."

Tandis que Hermione comprenait le raisonnement de Luna et expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger la connaissance de secrets lorsqu'elle dissimulait un Mangemort dans son dortoir, quelque chose dans la voix de son amie l'avait intriguée.

"Tu te soucie de cette autre personne?" Questionna Hermione avec hésitation. "Tu dois si tu est prête à prendre des risques pour elle."

"Ne prenons-nous pas tous des risques ces jours-ci?"

"Je suis juste inquiète pour toi," continua-t-elle avec un ton triste. "Cette guerre-

"Parfois, les guerres peuvent apporter de bonnes choses", dit Luna en se levant. "Ils peuvent apprendre aux gens à garder ce qu'il aime, même s'il y a des risques."

Hermione fixa son amie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château et balaya les mots qui sortaient de Luna résonnant en elle, la blonde l'avait laissée quelque part entre stupéfaite et éclairée, et elle se demandait si Luna avait commandé à une de ses créatures imaginaires de l'espionner la nuit. Elle tourna la tête pour donner au soleil à demi levé un regard reconnaissant et resserra ses membres autour d'elle alors qu'elle se blottissait sous le chêne flétri.

Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses tâches pour l'Ordre et de mettre de côté ces pensées optimistes concernant Draco. C'était inapproprié et complètement naïf, même si c'était tentant de l'analyser dans sa tête.

Mais c'était trop difficile à ignorer.

Elle était en retard pour son premier cours après qu'une rêverie ait réussi à brouiller son esprit et elle maudissait son cerveau pour l'avoir laissé se perder. Encore une fois.

.

.

Pendant deux jours, il réussit à l'éviter en restant isolé dans sa chambre, à l'exception des allers-retours à la salle de bain et des plats chauds qu'elle continuait à lui laisser. Il devina qu'elle faisait aussi de son mieux pour l'éviter, et cela aurait été bien s'il n'avait pas commencé à perdre de vue la réalité.

Ce n'était pas la claustrophobie cette fois non plus.

Non, il pouvait sentir le changement dans son sang et ses os. C'était une envie, peut-être juste pour l'interaction humaine, ou peut-être spécifiquement pour elle. Elle palpitait dans ses veines et faisait tressauter ses muscles avec des secousses malsaines. Il avait eu des sueurs froides et avait frissonné jusqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale se transforme en un claquement gluant. Cela ressemblait à la fin, mais peut-être que le froid l'avait rattrapé.

Le seul remède semblait être une branlette désespérée au son de ses averses, mais cela ne dura que trente minutes dans son enfer d'une journée.

Il était réveillé depuis quelques heures maintenant, attendant que ses ronronnements habituels atténuent la tension dans son corps. S'il devait deviner par la place du Soleil, c'était l'aurore, ce qui signifiait qu'un autre week-end s'était écoulé depuis son moment avec elle.

Il se souvint alors que Granger lui avait dit qu'elle allait à Pré-au-Lard avec cet enfoiré de Serdaigle, et il sentit la fureur vaciller sous sa chair. Sa poitrine était prête à s'effondrer sous le poids de sa colère soudaine et puissante, et quand il l'entendit finalement s'approcher de la salle de bain, il ne put se débarrasser de ses pensées explosives pour le raviver comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Au lieu de cela, des images suspectes et importunes d'elle se préparant a son meilleur pour retrouver cette blague pour un sorcier ont enflammé sa tête. La pensée d'eux ensemble s'est enflammé, lui faisant grincé des dents, alors que vague après vague le dégoût le secouait. Ses ongles ont percèrent la peau de ses paumes alors qu'il serrait les poings, et il n'osa pas bouger avant qu'elle ne soit retournée dans sa chambre, dix minutes plus tard elle partait.

Il était debout, le cœur battant, avec des bouffées de buée qui émanaient de sa bouche et les yeux noircis par ses pupille. Il commença par le placard et le bureau, les plaçant sur le côté et leur donnant des coups de pieds jusqu'à ce que des tessons de bois parsèment le sol et que le mobilier soit déformé. Il travailla ensuite sur la literie, la déchirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle deviennent des lambeaux de tissus et de plumes d'oreillers déchiqueté, mais cela ne calma pas son humeur.

Avec un rugissement final de rage et de jalousie, il attrapa la chaise et la lança vers la fenêtre, seulement pour la regarder exploser en une pluie d'éclats. Il regarda amèrement la fenêtre charmée et indemne alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol parmi les débris éparpillés de ses éclat, et appuyait son dos contre le pied de son lit. Il y resta pendant des heures, luttant contre sont imaginations cruelles de Granger profitant de son temps avec Corner.

Dans un tas isolé sur le sol de la chambre à coucher, il arriva à une conclusion qui lui fit trembler le cœur. Soit Granger avait tort, et il avait parfaitement le droit de mépriser les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe pour leur infériorité, ou si Granger avait raison, comme elle l'avais si souvent, il était un bâtard endoctriné ...

Ses mots de leur dispute après le baiser tremblaient dans sa tête.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu réalise que les nés-de-moldus sont des personnes.Que je suis une personne,

Tu est toujours en contrôle de tes actions ...

Je voulais rester ...

Et si elle avait raison?

Et si tout cela n'avait servi à rien?

Et si lui et toute sa famille avaient tort?

Alors ... alors peut-être que c'était normal de vouloir la toucher, mais pourquoi le permet elle?

Si elle avait raison.

Il ne savait plus quoi croire.

Il est resté immobile pendant des heures et des heures. Les pensées envahissaient sa tête trop fort pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle frappait à la porte ou même qu'elle l'appelait.

.

.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione le trouva alors que le jour se tournait vers le soir, affaissé dans une position vaincue, entouré par un chaos sans nim fait par soi-même. Son regard intelligent scruta les débris avec confusion, avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par Draco au centre de la pièce et elle sentit un picotement dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir qu'il tremblait, mais il ne cherchait pas à se réchauffer et ses yeux étaient étrangement absents et flous. Sa forme vulnérable et déformée lui rappelait instantanément la nuit où elle l'avait trouvé au milieu de son cauchemar et comment elle avait conduit à c'est deux baisers interdits.

L'inquiétude lui vint si naturellement qu'elle laissa tomber son sac et se précipita à ses côtés, s'agenouillant et prenant son visage entre ses mains glacées. Un éclair de reconnaissance et de vie brilla dans son regard gris et elle soupira de soulagement alors que ses pouces caressaient instinctivement son visage pâle.

"Draco," murmura-t-elle près de ses lèvres. "Regarde moi Draco. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il déglutit bruyamment et se couvrit les yeux. "Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, Granger?"

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse mais additionna rapidement les dates dans sa tête. "Un peu plus de cinq semaines", proposa-t-elle après un moment. "Trente-sept jours, je pense."

"On dirait plus longtemps", marmonna-t-il.

"Pourquoi as-tu détruit ta chambre?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, prenant une de ses mains pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche. "Draco-

"Je ne sais pas," lâcha-t-il, et elle le sentit se détendre un peu plus dans sa paume. "Je ne sais pas."

"Je vais nettoyer le désordre," lui dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de baguette. "Reste tranquille, d'accord?"

Il ne répondit pas alors que toutes les preuves de sa crise de colère commençaient lentement à se réparer autour d'eux. Il se demanda s'il y avait une certaine ironie là-bas. Granger réparait quelque chose qu'il avait démoli pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais son cerveau était trop chargé de doutes pour pouvoir y penser. Au lieu de cela, il étudia simplement ses traits, cherchant encore une fois toute indication qu'elle était inférieure mais, une fois encore, il n'en trouva aucune.

Pas la moindre trace de ce qu'il pouvait haïr, peu importe la force avec laquelle il essayait.

"Tu as froid", commenta-t-elle, ramenant son attention sur lui. "Laisse moi-

"Non," dit-il sans sa morsure habituelle. "Je vais bien, Granger."

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne discuta pas, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas l'agacer dans cet état. "J'ai les choses que tu as demandées", lui dit-elle, convoquant son sac enchanté. Elle balança de nouveau sa baguette et Draco regarda avec un intérêt sans enthousiasme le temps que ses rideaux et sa literie soient remplacés par de riches tissus verts, et que son choix de friandises demandée se posa sur son bureau réparé. "Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi as-tu détruit-

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas," répéta-t-il doucement."Je l'ai juste fait ."

"Tu n'as pas l'air très bien", murmura-t-elle, en lui passant une main sur le front. "Laissez-moi te chercher quelque-

"Non", la stoppa-t-il en fermant les yeux. "Juste ... ne pars pas."

"Draco, tu m'inquiètes -

"Pourquoi tu t'inquièterai de quelqu'un que tu ne peut pas supporter?"

Hermione inclina la tête pour attraper son regard. "Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te hais pas-

"Tu devrais," lui dit-il fermement. "Tu devrais me haïr."

"Eh bien, non," argumenta-t-elle calmement, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. "Peut-être que je devrais, mais je ne peux pas-

"Alors, que penses-tu de moi maintenant, Granger?"

"Cette question encore?" elle soupira, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et détournant son regard. "Je ne sais pas, Draco."

"Tu penses que je suis mauvais, Granger?" il a demandé carrément.

"Tu n'es pas mauvais", lui assura-t-elle sans hésiter."Tu a juste été... trompé. Tu est humain, Draco, et tu as commis des erreurs, mais je ne peux pas te haïr pour ça."

Il leva la tête et relâcha son souffle. "Je devrais te détester."

"Devrait?" elle a fait écho avec un ton perplexe. "Comme dans, ce n'est plus le cas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir dit. "Je suis confus."

Ses aveux à contrecoeur étaient fragiles et discutables, mais elle se sentit encouragée par son doute. Cette étincelle d'espoir qu'elle était si déterminée à ignorer s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine avant de pouvoir l'empêcher. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, certains ont confirmé qu'il commençait à remettre en question ses préjugés.

Cela taquina son courage de Gryffondor et elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, s'installant hardiment entre ses jambes et reposant son poids contre sa poitrine. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rejette immédiatement son geste effronté, mais il ne bronché pas même lorsqu'elle posa la tête contre son épaule. Il resta complètement immobile et insensible, mais elle s'y sentit inexplicablement en sécurité, au chaud et confortable dans un moment interdit qui la rendait somnolente.

"Cela ne veut rien dire", elle entendit Draco murmurer à son oreille, peut-être plus pour lui-même. "rien."

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle.

Draco était douloureusement conscient du fait que c'était beaucoup trop intime et sans aucun doute mal, mais après deux jours à nier son envie d'être aussi près d'elle, il était trop absorbé maintenant pour la repouser. Il savait que dans la matinée, il finirait par regretter cette erreur de jugement, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'effet de manque quelle avait sur lui.

Il était à peine huit heures, mais le sommeil vola rapidement Hermione, et Draco la suivit un instant plus tard avec une inquiétante prise de conscience que les choses changeaient.

Il changeait.


	13. seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 13: Alone .

Hermione ne se souvenir pas d'avoir déjà été aussi réconforté et satisfaite.

Elle émit un bourdonnement paresseux alors que la chute rythmique d'une poitrine masculine la ramena à ce merveilleux purgatoire entre le sommeil et la réalité. Une délicieuse odeur de menthe poivrée et de Serpentard pécheur lui chatouillait le nez, et elle cligna des yeux des restes d'un rêve heureux alors qu'elle se rappelait où elle était.

À en juger par les lourdes respirations jouant avec ses cheveux, Draco était bien ignorant du monde, mais ses bras avaient dû s'enrouler autour d'elle pendant la nuit et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser son corps un peu plus dans les siens. Il était si bien enveloppé autour d'elle comme ça, et elle voulait en absorber le plus possible avant l'inévitable déni et les disputes. Fronçant les sourcils a cette pensée, elle réalisa qu'il était probablement préférable de partir avant qu'il ne s'agite, ne serait-ce que pour éviter l'embarras et les ennuis.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais incapable de résister, elle tendit la tête pour lui faire un baiser prolongé contre la mâchoire, avant de se retirer avec précaution.

L'absence de son contact la laissa négligée et froide, et après coup, elle tira une des couvertures de Draco pour le couvrir. Avec un dernier regard triste, elle se tourna pour partir, inconsciente de la série de yeux gris qui s'ouvraient lentement derrière elle.

Draco apporta ses doigts à l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient été, et la fixa du dos alors qu'elle le laissait seul. Une idée aléatoire lui vola la tête, et il se redressa silencieusement, réussissant juste à attraper la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme derrière elle. Il passa la tête à travers l'espace et força sa capacité auditive à saisir son mot de passe.

Lutra, lutra?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire et ne s'en souciait pas. il était juste convaincu que les choses pourraient être un peu plus justes maintenant. Si elle avait tellement envie de rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle le souhaitait, il pouvait maintenant faire de même. Il se dit que c'était uniquement à des fins tactiques, mais alors qu'il levait à nouveau les doigts sur sa mâchoire embrassé par Granger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait des motifs plus sombres à ses actes.

Après un déjeuner léger et une visite à la bibliothèque, Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre pour trouver Hedwige qui picorait à sa fenêtre.

Hermione lut à nouveau la lettre et son sourire s'élargit. L'enveloppe lui avait été adressée uniquement, alors elle n'avait pas à retrouvé Ginny cette fois. Après des semaines sans rien, que la déception, alimentant son pessimisme toujours croissant; enfin il y avait une lumière dans les ténèbres. La note était griffonnée dans l'écriture familière et maladroite de Ron, mais les mots étaient audacieux et clairs sur le parchemin.

Nous l'avons trouvé. C'est détruit.

À la recherche des autres.

Tu nous manques.

RH

Il n'y avait aucune question sur ce que c'était. Ils avaient trouvé le médaillon. Sa curiosité pour les détails devrait attendre; elle savait que c'était trop risqué pour Harry et Ron de lui fournir trop d'informations. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait, ils étaient sur le point de vaincre Voldemort et de mettre fin à cette guerre.

Tu nous manques.

Son large sourire se crispa en un froncement de sourcils alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité la frappa violemment. Les visions de ses récentes… activités avec Draco se reflétaient dans sa conscience, et elle réalisa, avec une grimace, qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé comment son comportement affecterait ses amitiés avec les garçons, en particulier Ron. Les détails de sa relation avec lui étaient pour le moins compliqués, et elle supposa qu'elle devait ses blâmer de ne jamais avoir de conversation civilisée sur le sujet.

Même si elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu sa virginité au profit de son meilleure amie, il lui avait été clairement expliqué que c'était tout ce qu'elle serait avec Ron. Amis. Il n'y avait jamais eu de passion entre eux; juste un béguin et une curiosité qui était maintenant passé pour elle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle désirait ce désir dont elle avait tant entendu parler, ce battement brûlant à l'intérieur de votre âme qui vous fait implorer le contact de lautl'autre.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était tout simplement pas Ron.

Mais Draco…

Draco avait cette… intensité avec tout ce qu'il faisait et ça faisait tinter quelque chose derrière son nombril. La sensation lui était nouvelle et étrangère, et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait appeler cela du désir ou simplement de l'intrigue, mais c'était différent et excitant. Ça l'encourageait à interagir et à le regarder, et dans la solitude sans danger de ses douches ou de sa chambre, parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se rappela qu'elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles prometteuses.

Priorités, Hermione ...

Après deux jours de regards maladroits et une réticence évidente à aborder la nuit passée dans ses bras interdits, Hermione commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle manquait beaucoup la compagnie de Draco. Elle luttait toujours pour identifier ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour son colocataire de Serpentard, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer sa curiosité et se concentrer plutôt sur ses recherches des Horcruxe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier son intérêt pour lui, ni comprendre vraiment pourquoi elle souhaitait passer du temps avec lui alors que tout ce qu'ils semblaient faire était de se disputer.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pouvait l voir tomber lentement ses défenses, ou peut-être parce que les arguments lui rappelaient qu'elle avait encore du feu qui tonnait dans ses os. Merde, elle a peut-être juste apprécié les petits flottements spasmodiques qui lui envahissaient le ventre chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches…

C'était mardi, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle partirait dans deux jours pour rendre visite à Tonks, et elle devait le dire à Draco. Étouffant son anxiété et renforçant son courage, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre, poussée par le vent qui soufflait la nuit et frappa légèrement à sa porte.

"Pourquoi a-tu pris la peine de frapper?" La voix de Draco appela de l'intérieur. "Tu vienda que je dise entrez ou pas."

Cela fit jouer un petit sourire sur sa bouche alors qu'elle utilisait sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, elle se lécha les lèvres avant de poser ses pieds nus sur son seuil. Il était assis sur son litles les épaules penchées et les coudes appuyés contre ses jambes croisées, tandis qu'un de ses livres était jeté près de ses pieds.

"Que veux-tu, Granger?" demanda-t-il, lui offrant à peine un regard de côté.

"Je voulais te parler de quelque chose-

"Et tu a décidé que trois heures du matin était le meilleur moment pour en parler?"

"J'ai été occupée", mentit-elle en s'inclinant doucement pour s'asseoir au pied de son lit. "Et nous sommes tous les deux debout, alors j'ai pensé-

"Crache-le alors," dit-il fatigué. "Car, j'avais prévu de dormir un peu ce soir."

"D'accord" soupira-t-elle, hésitant alors qu'elle essayait de choisir ses mots. "Jeudi, je resterai à Pré-au-Lard pendant quelques jours-

"Quoi?" il a lâché. Sa tête se releva brusquement à ses mots et un violent sentiment d'effroi s'empara de sa poitrine. La pensée qu'elle l'ait laissé seul dans ce trou, qui lui brûlait sa santé mentale lui donnait mal au cœur et un frisson d'effroi le parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu vas partir pendant quelques jours?"

"Eh bien, je vais rendre visite à quelqu'un", expliqua-t-elle, glissant nerveusement une boucle indisciplinée derrière son oreille." Je vais te laisser assez de nourriture et-

"Est-ce que tu y vas avec cette piqûre de Serdaigle ?" siffla-t-il doucement, la fixant d'un regard furieux."Putain de weekend romantique pour les chefs aux Trois balais?"

Hermione tressaillit. "Non, ce n'est pas-

"Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant que tu ne bouscule pas la tête de lit dans ta propre chambre," continua-t-il vicieusement."Et si tu dois le baisser-

"Draco, arrête ça!" elle aboya avec offense et une ombres de larmes se faufilant dans ses yeux. "Je rencontre une amie pour l'amour de Godric! Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire ça?"

Sa bouche se referma alors qu'il tentait de calmer ses pensées orageuses et il se demandait pourquoi il avait jugé sa diatribe nécessaire.Il envisagea la possibilité qu'elle bluffe pour sauver la face, mais il douta que Granger soit capable de mentir; et dans un monde en proie à la tromperie, il trouva son honnêteté plutôt rafraîchissante.

"Je suis désolé."

Les mots furent précipités et glissés sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, mais pendant un bref moment, il pensa que le charmant adoucissement de ses traits valait peut-être son erreur. La façon dont elle le regarda alors, comme s'il valait quelque chose de plus que le gâchis pitoyable qu'il ressentait, fit que cette soif incessante de la toucher lui chatouilla le bout des doigts.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas être ici pendant quelques jours", dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse se rétracter, et il se retrouva en train de triturer ses doigts pour tenir ses mains occupées. "Je vais trouver un moyen pour toi de me contacter si tu a besoin de quelque chose-

"Je suis parfaitement capable de survivre deux jours par moi-même", se moqua-t-il rapidement, mais l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas là pour chasser l'ennui lui faisait mal à l'âme. "C'est une putain de honte de ne pas te barrer plus souvent."

"Peut être-

"Tu as été beaucoup plus… joyeuse récemment," commenta-t-il soudainement, lui lançant un regard suspicieux. "C'est ennuyant."

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se demanda si sa réaction à la lettre de Ron avait été un peu plus évidente qu'elle l'avait pensé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis plus heureuse?"

"C'est écrit sur ton visage," dit-il avec un roulement de ses yeux enfumés. "Et si je devine, cette ami que tu vas voir est de ton précieux ordres. Aurais-je raison de supposer que votre équipe se porte bien, et que c'est de la raison de ta bonne humeur?"

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas en discuter avec toi-

"Pourquoi pas?" il a contré. "Je vais à peine sortir par la porte d'entrée et divulguer tous vos secrets à l'homme qui veut ma peau."

Hermione expira avec lassitude et pivota son corps pour lui faire face. "Je ne pense pas que nous devrions en parler-

"Je suis sûr que tout le monde en parle," murmura-t-il pensivement. "Pourquoi pas nous?"

"Parce que nous c'est différents, Draco", lui dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse. "Nous sommes-

"De différents côtés", finit-il pour elle, inclinant la tête pour cacher ses yeux.

Hermione inclina la tête, confuse quant à la trace de mélancolie dans son ton. Il avait l'air troublé ce soir, comme si une foule de questions lui traversaient l'esprit et il ne savait pas à la quel répondre en premier. Elle pouvait voir que les muscles de son visage étaient contractés pour tenter de lui cacher ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, peut-être même de lui-même. Ce rare indice de vulnérabilité était là encore; dans le frémissement subtil de ses lèvres ou dans ses mouvements anxieux des doigts, elle se demanda quand elle a appris à le lire si bien.

"Différents côtés", répéta-t-elle d'un ton solennel. "Tu te considères toujours comme l'un d'entre eux, Draco?"

C'était la question…

Il engloutit le caillot d'angoisse dans sa gorge et se mordit fort la langue. C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait été forcé de fuir Voldemort; car comment pourrait-il vraiment faire partie d'un camp dont le chef voulait le faire pourrir dans une tombe peu profonde? La question était devenue plus forte et dominante depuis que Granger avait commencé à envahir ses sens. Tout était monumentalement parti en couille et elle semblait être la seule personne stable et, incroyable mais vrai, un des rare bel aspect de sa pseudo-vie pathétique en tant que prisonnier. Il détestait les réaction qu'il avait face à elle et la maniere dont il aspirait à sa compagnie, mais personne ne pouvait nier que sa présence apaisait son esprit brisé.

Salazar, pardonne-moi pour ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était la première et unique personne à lui faire contester les croyances gravées en lui depuis toujours et comment pouvait-il, de façon réaliste, suivre les idéaux psychotiques de cette créature alors qu'il mettait un prix sur sa tête? Lui qui était de sang pur. Comment pouvait-il vraiment croire que les nés de moldus étaient inférieurs alors que Granger était la plus brillante sorcière de Poudlard depuis des décennies? Comment pourrait-il… Comment pourrait-il prétendre que ces préjugés avaient toujours un sens, peu importe à quel point il le voulait?

"Tu ne crois pas ?" lui demanda-t-il distraitement, retirant son bras nu de la couverture pour afficher sa marque. "Est-ce que ça ne fait pas de moi l'un d'eux?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant la tache laide et tordue sur sa peau enneigée et fut surprise de constater que cela ne la dérangeait plus; pas sur lui. Peut-être était-ce le accents légèrement plus doux de sa voix ce soir ou l'effondrement vaincu de ses épaules, mais elle avait envie de repousser les limites avec son compagnon qui se débattait dans le vide. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et tendit doucement la main pour passer ses doigts sur sa peau en train de guérir. Elle se sentit encouragée qu'il n'est pas arracher immédiatement son bras.

"Cette marque ne te définit pas," dit-elle doucement, attrapant délibérément ses yeux confus. "De la même manière que mon sang ne me définit pas. C'est toi qui définis qui tu es, Draco; tes actions et tes pensées-

"Et si je ne sais pas qui je suis?" questionna-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. "Et si je suis… perdu?"

Une monté d'affection effrayante irradie dans sa poitrine. "Alors, fais ce que tu qui te semble juste ", dit-elle avec empressement. "Et le reste suivra."

Le front de Draco se plissa et son regard lointain tomba sur ses doigts apaisants, taquinant toujours doucement la cicatrice sensible sur son avant-bras. Juste au moment où Hermione pensait qu'il commençait à absorber ses mots, il renifla et s'éloigna de ses caresses trop tentantes.

"Vous, les Gryffondors, êtes si prompts à rechercher le bien parmi les gens; à supposer que les gens peuvent changer", se moqua-t-il avec une gaieté discutable. "Certaines personnes sont au-delà du changement, Granger-

"Pas toi," protesta-t-elle rapidement. "Pas toi, Draco."

Le doute brillait dans son regard noir mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était déterminé à lui résister ce soir. "Tu devrais y aller," lui dit-il, inclinant la tête vers la porte.

Elle envisagea de lui dire qu'elle voulait rester; abandonner une partie de sa fierté et admettre qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et qu'elle n'avait jamais mieux dormi de sa vie que lorsqu'elle avait été prise dans ses bras. Mais la perspective de lui rire au visage et de la rejeter a créé une égratignure froide sur sa peau, et elle a décidé de ne pas pousser plus loin sa chance. Laissant son lit, elle se dirigea hors de sa chambre, mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ce ne sont que des étiquettes, tu sais," marmonna-t-elle, la rapprochant de lui pour qu'il ne voie pas la première larme couler sur sa joue. "Serpentard, Gryffondor. Sang pur et Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils ne dictent pas comment nous devrions vivre nos vies."

Derrière elle, Draco lutta avec acharnement pour ignorer le bruit qui s'accélérait contre sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'elle disparaissait, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa Marque et pouvait encore sentir les picotements persistants de son touché. Il se sentait si seul à ce moment; presque conscient que les restes fragiles de ses préjugés tenaces commençaient à se briser et à s'effondrer sous le poids de ses mots. Il savait que son absence, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, aurait des effets dommageables sur son cerveau confus.

Comme pour confirmer qu'il avait finalement cédé aux débuts quelque peu heureux de la folie, il attendit une heure avant de sortir sans bruit de sa chambre et de se retrouver devant sa porte. Il eut l'idée de murmurer son mot de passe et de s'y glisser, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Vous pathétique idiot…

.

.

"Michael et moi avons convenu le 11 décembre pour le bal de Noël", expliqua Hermione."Je sais que c'est un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais vous avez mentionné que vous pourriez avoir des problèmes de transport pour certains étudiants cette année."

"Oui, c'est vrai," acquiesça McGonagall. "J'ai décidé qu'il était sage d'envoyer de petits groupes d'étudiants à la maison pour les vacances de Noël pendant environ une semaine, au cas où. Je ne suis pas sûr d'utiliser le Poudlard Express soit une bonne idée non plus, mais il existe des alternatives. Le 11 ira bien."

Hermione soupira et se frotta les yeux. "Devons-nous continuer avec cette mascarade, Professeur?" elle a demandé avec lassitude. "Cela semble idiot de se faire plaisir quand on est à gu-

"Vous savez que je veux garder le moral", dit la directrice, d'un ton égal. "Poudlard est un refuge pour le moment, et j'aimerais que les étudiants se sentent en sécurité ici-

"Mais ils-

"Le 11 ira bien," la sorcière plus âgée la fit taire. "Les cours se termineront le 10, ce qui me donne, à moi et aux autres professeurs, deux semaines pour que tout le monde rentre chez lui en toute sécurité. Restez-vous ici, mademoiselle Granger?"

"Oui," répondit-elle un peu tristement. "J'ai dit à mes parents que je restais au Terrier. Ils ne savent toujours pas grand-chose de ce qui se passe, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi."

McGonagall plissa le front. "As-tu pensé au charme de mémoire dont tu as parlé avec moi?"

"C'est un dernier recours", dit rapidement Hermione à son professeur. "Je ne veux pas l'utiliser à moins d'y être absolument obligé."

"Eh bien, espérons juste que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça," soupira-t-elle. "Sur une note plus positive, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Nymphadora, et elle vous attend quand vous serez prêt."

Les traits stressés d'Hermione s'illuminèrent instantanément avec cette information. "J'ai hâte de la voir", avoua-t-elle. "Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre de moi? Ou puis-je-

"Vous êtes plus que bienvenu, maintenant", proposa McGonagall avec une expression chaleureuse. "Voulez-vous que le Professeur Slughorn vous escorte?"

"Je vais bien," assura-t-elle rapidement en se levant." De toute façon, je dois retourner dans mon dortoir."

"Très bien", acquiesça la directrice."Je te verrai demain en métamorphose. Et j'espère que tu seras au bal de Noël, Hermione."

Génial.

"D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle à contrecoeur. "On se voit demain, professeur."

Hermione tambourina anxieusement ses ongles contre le mur à côté de la porte de Draco. Elle était restée au même endroit pendant près de cinq minutes maintenant, se demandant pourquoi elle était si inquiète à propos de ses paroles d'adieu à son invité blond. Depuis leur conversation assez intense, elle avait gardé ses distances, décidant qu'elle lui avait probablement encore une fois trop abandonné d'espoir. Mais il avait été si humain… saignant presque de vulnérabilité ce qui lui avait laissé des battements de cœur confiants et de nouvelles émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Et si je suis… perdu?

Elle aurait pu pleurer pour ce commentaire. Son arrogance coutumière avait momentanément disparu pour lui montrer que tous ses efforts n'avaient peut-être pas été vains. Peut-être avait-elle suffisamment nourri cette graine de doute dans son esprit pour qu'ellel commence enfin à fleurir… Ou peut-être extrapolait elle la situation. Son éclair de décence avait diminué si rapidement qu'elle commençait à se demander si cela s'était réellement produit.

"Y a-t-il une satané raison pour laquelle tu traînes devant ma chambre?" sa voix perturba ses pensées, étouffée à travers la porte en bois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle la poussa pour l'ouvrir et le trouva, une fois de plus, assis avec désinvolture sur son lit avec un de ses livres sur ses genoux. "Désolé," marmonna-t-elle. "Est-ce que je te dérange, ou-

"Oui, parce que j'ai tellement de choses à faire ", dit-il d'un air moqueur en roulant des yeux. "Que veux-tu, Granger?"

"Je pars pour Pré-au-Lard maintenant", lui dit-elle. "J'ai préparé assez de nourriture pour que tu puisses durer les deux jours-

"Fais gaffe," cracha Draco froidement. "A quoi t'attendais-tu Granger? Une foutue fête d'adieu?"

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si en colère," murmura-t-elle, faisant quelques pas vers lui. "Et je ne sais certainement pas pourquoi tu es en colère."

Lui non plus.

"Je ne suis pas en colère", se défendit-il rapidement. "Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu a trouvé nécessaire de faire irruption ici et que tu m'ennuie encore avec ta merde. Tu m'a dit que tu partai l'autre jour."

"Oui mais je-

"As tu fini?" il a cassé."J'ai peut-être rien à faire, mais je préférerais le faire sans toi ici."

Hermione soupira et se tourna pour fouiller dans son sac enchanté, dans lequel elle avait rangé toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour rester avec Tonks. Après quelques secousses, elle enleva un petit globe de neige contenant une réplique miniature du château de Poudlard à l'intérieur, entouré de fausse neige. Draco arqua un sourcil alors qu'elle reposa le petit objet sur ses genoux et caressa pensivement le verre avant qu'elle n'attire son regard.

"J'ai charmé ça," dit-elle lentement. "Si tu le secoue cinq fois, cela déclenchera une alarme sur ma montre. J'ai également étendu les protections, alors si tu essaye de partir, ca déclenchera également l'alarme."

Il n'aurait pas dû être impressionné par les capacités magiques de Granger, mais une fois encore, il se retrouva avec un sentiment d'admiration importun pour elle. Il renifla tout semblant de respect qui aurait pu le trahir, et relâcha un hautain et moqueur.

"Je n'ai pas besoin-

"Ce n'est qu'une précaution", l'arrêta-t-elle. "Au cas où tu tomberait ou te cassait une jambe, ou quelque chose-

"Tu y penses, Granger?" dit-il avec un sourire facile. "Tu n'as pas mis de pièges dans le dortoir, n'est-ce pas?"

Les lèvres d'Hermione semblèrent presque sourire, et elle s'avança pour placer le globe de neige à côté de Draco sur le lit. L'éclat d'humour qui lui avait si bien adapté les traits disparut lorsqu'il regarda son article délicat avec dégoût et le repoussa, et Hermione voulut beaucoup à ce moment le toucher. La tentation l'avait frappée si rapidement et si brusquement qu'elle avait bronché, serrant ses mains dans ses poings serrés dans l'espoir d'ignorer le resserrement de son estomac.

"Tu sais, Draco," marmonna-t-elle avec inquiétude, fronçant les sourcils quand sa voix se brisa. "Je pourrais faire d'autres arrangements. Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, tu n'a qu'à dire."

Ne pars pas…

"Si tu n'as plus de jouets inutiles dans ton petit sac à malice," grogna Draco. "Alors je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu sois encore ici, Granger."

Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait voir la déception derrière ses cils, mais cela se transforma rapidement en irritation. "Bien", dit-elle brusquement. "Si tu insiste pour être si froid que ça tout le temps-

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si en colère," répéta-t-il avec condescendance. "Y avait-il autre chose que tu voulais, Granger?"

"Non," souffla-t-elle, se levant rapidement du lit. "Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu dois être un tel bâtard tout le temps-

"Hey!" cria-t-il en se levant et en attrapant son poignet. "Qu'est-ce que tu attendais, Granger? De la gratitude pour cet ornement pourri quand tu me laisses seul dans cette prison en ruine-

"J'apprends à ne rien attendre de toi!" elle riposta, rapprochant son visage du sien. "Juste quand je pense que tu pourrais avoir un soupçon de décence en toi, tu redeviens un imbécile égoïste!"

"De quoi parle-tu-

"L'autre jour," lui rappela Hermione d'une voix plus calme. "Quand nous parlions des côtés-

"Tu interprète trop les choses," grogna-t-il de façon défensive. "A-tu déjà pensé que cet endroit était peut-être en train de me baisser un peu la tête-

"Pas autant que tu aimerais penser," répliqua-t-elle, déglutissant lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elles étaient proches. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois jouer un acte alors que je suis la seule personne qui te voit?"

Il écarta les lèvres mais hésita à rien dire. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux dorés qui lui rappelait le jour où il l'avait embrassé dans son brouillard d'allergie. C'était là entre ses clignements inquiets; une étincelle de courage dans une tempête de nerfs et il la sentit se pencher vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et débattit pour que cela se produise, tenté de simplement laisser tomber toutes ses défenses, et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était sa seule occasion d'obtenir une dernière dose d'elle; cette solution interdite, avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul avec ses démons. Ils avaient déjà frôlé ses lèvres, alors quelle différence aurait un goût de plus?

Mais quand son souffle chaud résonna sur son menton, Draco revint à la réalité et il la repoussa vivement avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Il se moqua vicieusement d'elle alors qu'elle trébuchait, mais le venin dans ses traits était forcé; simplement un masque pour couvrir à quel point il se sentait désorienté. Granger, d'autre part, n'avait pas le temps de cacher son humiliation et sa surprise; ses mouvements saccadés et ses yeux embués de douleur. Draco était à deux doigts de lui crier de partir, mais elle se retourna brusquement et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse même reprendre son souffle.

Le claquement de la porte a ricoché autour de sa chambre solitaire comme le coup du marteau du Wizengamot. Ainsi fut sa sentence, deux jours avec seulement son ombre pour compagnie et se demander ce qu'il fera sans sa présence pour chasser cette solitude accablante.

Il aurait dû la laisser l'embrasser…

.

.

L'air froid fit piquer ses yeux trempés de larmes.

La promenade d'Hermione à Pré-au-Lard était une course précipitée; en proie à la réalisation qu'elle commençait à ressentir des choses pour Draco qui étaient loin d'être normales.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle était hébétée et choqué, agissant sur une impulsion dominante qui avait été trop difficile à réprimer par la logique. Mais sa tentative d'attraper un autre goût quelques instants auparavant était différente. Elle avait voulu se pencher et tenter sa chance. C'était une décision consciente, qui lui avait valu un sentiment de rejet et de mortification totale. Les pensées dans son cerveau étaient confuses et mutilées dans un gâchis catastrophique et elle ne savait pas par où commencer à les traiter.

Quand les Trois balais sont apparus, elle a dissimulé le témoignage de ses pleurs et a tenté de retrouver son calme. Au moins l'excitation de voir Tonks allait noyer certaines de ses questions sur Draco, et elle parvint à sourire dans son chagrin alors qu'elle entrait dans l'auberge familière. Quelques-uns des clients habituels étaient éparpillés, mais elle les remarqua à peine en apercevant les yeux sages de Madame Rosmerta. La sorcière plus âgée fit un signe de tête à Hermione et lui passa discrètement une clé dans le bar, et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour aller voir son amie.

"Elle est là!" Tonks rayonna alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la pièce. "Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être perdu ton chemin."

"C'est tellement bon de te voir," jaillit-elle, se précipitant pour un câlin, mais faiblissant lorsqu'elle remarqua le léger gonflement du ventre de Tonks. "Oh, Tonks! Ça commence à ce voir!"

"Je te présente la bosse", dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. "Et je te préviens maintenant que je suis dans une phase de fringales, alors si tu me vois blotti dans un coin tenant un sandwich au bécon et à la confiture, c'est normal."

Hermione sourit, mais n'arrivait pas à rire ce qui normalement été si naturel avec l'humour de Tonks. Une image de sa rencontre avec Draco, alors que ses lèvres étaient à peine haletantes, dansa sur ses paupières et lui laissa la bouche sèche et le cœur lourd.

"Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?" Tonks a demandé. "Tu as l'air un peu troublé."

"Je vais bien", mentit-elle rapidement. "Harry et Ron me manquent."

"Bien sûr ", acquiesça-t-elle avec sympathie, adressant un sourire chaleureux à la jeune sorcière. "Mais au moins tu as des amis ici avec qui tu peux parler. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard?"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de broncher.

Compliqué…

.

.

Draco se renfrogna dans les ténèbres.

Il était tard et la lueur de la lune n'atteignait pas le salon sans fenêtre où le silence résonnait dans ses oreilles; un rappel fort qu'elle n'était pas là. Son odeur commençait à s'estomper, le dortoir etait étrangement creux et tout ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières heures était de regarder le putain de globe de neige.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de remuer la vilaine chose, et elle reviendrait, et il pourrait lui goûter, comme il aurait dû le faire avant son départ.

Il se précipita sur l'ornement magique et le jeta contre le mur avec un rugissement puissant déchirant sa trachée. Il la regarda se briser avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la chambre de Granger avec une respiration saccadé. Marmonnant son mot de passe, il se calma instantanément en inspirant goulûment l'air de la pièce.

Définitivement Granger.

Il étudia son environnement de manière critique, s'attendant à trouver une énorme collection d'objets personnels, mais à l'exception de quelques photographies, d'une literie rouge prévisible et d'une collection de livres impressionnante, elle ressemblait à sa propre chambre.

Draco regarda les photos avec amertume, s'attardant sur l'une des représentations de Granger avec ces piqûres impures qu'elle considérait comme une bonne compagnie. Il abattit toutes les images pour ne pas avoir à les regarder et s'installa sur son lit, passant le bout des doigts sur ses couvertures. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il se pencha en arrière, bercée par la force de son parfum parmi ses oreillers et ses couvertures. S'il dormait ici, entouré par les murmures apaisants de sa présence, qui le saurait?

"j'emmerde tous ça."

.


	14. demandes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 14: Crave.

.

"Non," Tonks secoua la tête." La lettre que les garçons ont envoyée à Remus n'a pas expliqué grand-chose, mais est-ce vraiment important? Tant qu'elle est partie."

"Je suppose que non," acquiesça Hermione." J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire un peu plus pour aider, et peut-être que si je savais comment ils avaient détruit le médaillon-

"Les choses évoluent bien ", assura-t-elle à son amie ."Les choses vont bien; le ministère tient bien et un autre Horcruxe a été détruit. Ne te méprend pas, nous pourrions faire mieux-

"Beaucoup mieux," soupira-t-elle, en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles. "J'aurais dû aller avec eux-

"Tes talents sont les mieux exploité pour aider McGonagall à Poudlard," dit Tonks. "Les garçons vont clairement bien, et l'Ordre voulait que l'un de vous reste là où nous pourrions vous atteindre-

"Je sais", elle fronça les sourcils, se frottant les yeux. "Je ne sais tout simplement pas à quel point je suis utile ici. Tout ce que je semble faire, c'est d'organiser des bals de Noël et d'autres activités de préfets qui sont complètement inutiles."

"Tu ne peux pas reprocher à McGonagall de vouloir garder le moral", la sorcière plus âgée lui offrit un léger haussement d'épaules. "Un bal de Noël pourrait être bien pour toi. Tu m'as dit à quel point tu t'es amusée au bal de Noël. Est-ce que des Bulgares célèbres t'ont demandé de venir cette fois?"

Hermione sentit un sourire ramper sur ses joues. "Non, pas de Bulgares", marmonna-t-elle. "Michael m'a demandé si j'aimerais aller avec lui."

"Qui est Michael?"

"Michael Corner", expliqua-t-elle avec un clic pensif de la langue. "Mais je pense qu'il l'a seulement mentionné parce que nous sommes les prefets en chefs. J'espère que c'est la seule raison."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Tonks, arquant un sourcil. "Est-ce qu'il est un peu idiot?"

"Non, il est assez gentil," dit Hermione. "C'est juste-

"Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre."

Draco…

Hermione releva brusquement la tête pour étudier Tonks avec des yeux déchaînés alors que la panique s'emparait de sa poitrine. "W-Quoi?" elle bégayait. "Que veut-tu dire?"

"Ron", l'autre sorcière sourit en connaissance de cause. "Nous avons tous vu à quel point vous étiez amical au mariage et tu m'a dit que tu l'aimais bien."

"Oh, Ron," souffla Hermione, prenant une seconde pour que le soulagement l'envahisse. "Oui-bien sûr."

"Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?" Demanda Tonks avec un regard inquiet.

"Je vais bien", murmura-t-elle avec incertitude. "Je ne dors pas bien dans des lits inconnus, et je n'ai pas beaucoup fatigué ."

Ce n'était pas techniquement un mensonge; Elle était certainement éveillée la majeure partie de la nuit, mais le matelas éraflé avait peu à voir avec son incapacité à savourer son sommeil. Elle avait regardé son horloge avec espoir pendant de longues heures solitaires, attendant et espérant presque que le réveil sonne. Cela avait été… énervant de rester au lit et de savoir qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce d'à côté, ses pensées s'étaient concentrées autour de lui du coucher au lever du soleil.

Tonks était juste de l'autre côté de la porte, mais elle s'était sentie très seule et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Draco avait affronté sa une nuit isolée dans la tour des Gryffondors. Après le dernier incident, quand elle était restée avec Ginny et qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper, elle s'était attendue… à quelque chose, mais visiblement, il s'en sortait bien si son horloge était silencieuse, et cela la dérangeait un peu.

Quand elle avait fini ses cours plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait envisagé de passer voir Draco, mais un rappel de sa tentative de l'embrasser lui avait fait réfléchir à deux fois. Après un déjeuner et une lente marche autour de Pré-au-Lard - où les premières allures de Noël commençaient à briller, elle et Tonks avaient discuté de la guerre en profondeur, ainsi que de nombreux autres sujets, mais son esprit la ramenait toujours à Draco.

.

.

"Ron et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, tu sais," dit-elle à Tonks, plutôt défensive. "Nous sommes juste amis."

L'Auror fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne l'aimes pas, Hermione? Je pensais-

"Je pensais l'avoir fait aussi", admit-elle. "Mais je pense juste que nous sommes meilleurs en tant qu'amis. Je… ne l'aime pas comme je devrais."

Tonks rit et donna à la jeune sorcière une tape affectueuse dans le dos. "Personne ne t'oblige à aimer Ron, Hermione. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors tu ne ...

"Est-ce que Remus et toi avez eu beaucoup de… critiques lorsque vous vous êtes réunis pour la première fois?" elle a interrogé soigneusement. "A cause de ta différence d'âge?"

"Beaucoup de gens ont vite jugé," dit Tonks pensif, ça dérangeait plus Remus que moi, mais oui, nous avons eu quelques galère de la part de fouineurs qui n'avaient rien de mieux a faire avec leur temps.»

"A tu déjà déjà douter de tes sentiments?"

Tonks soupira et tapota pensivement son genou. "Je savais que les gens ne penseraient pas que c'était normal", a-t-elle avoué après un moment. "Et il aurait probablement été plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un de mon âge, mais vous ne pouvez pas choisir ce genre de choses. Ça arrive c'est tous."

Hermione a tourné la tête et a donné à son amie un doux sourire."Est-ce que ça valait le coup?" elle a demandé. "Les regards désapprobateurs et-

"Bon sang, oui!" elle s'est exclamée. "Ecoute, quand il y a une guerre et un bébé en chemin, les piqûres bavardes de Londres sont le moindre de tes soucis. De plus, si j'avais ignoré mes sentiments pour Remus, je l'aurais regretté pour le restant de mes jours "

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fredonna de considération. "Je suppose que le temps est trop précieux quand le monde sombrer demain."

"C'est un peu pessimiste", Tonks lui fit un clin d'oeil amical. "Mais oui, la vie est trop courte. As-tu un œil sur quelqu'un, Hermione? Peur que les garçons n'approuvent pas?"

Sa lèvre se contracta. "Quelque chose comme ca."

"Quelqu'un que je connais?"

Votre cousin.

"Non", elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est qu'un des garçons de mon année, mais Harry et Ron ne l'aiment pas beaucoup." c'était pas un mensonge.

"Ils vont s'en remettre," lui assura Tonks avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. "Alors, comment est-il?"

Hermione fit une pause pour rassembler son esprit et ses mots. Tonks avait cette attitude digne de confiance envers elle qui poussait souvent les secrets à sortir de sa bouche, et elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle divulguait.

"C'est un enfoiré", commença-t-elle franchement, notant l'éclat amusé dans les yeux de Tonks. "Il est incorrigible, il est compliqué, et il n'écoute pas un mot que je dis-

"C'est typique de la plupart des hommes-

"Il est impoli", continua Hermione avec son discours. "Il est arrogant, il est cruel et très froid-

"Aussi assez commun-

"Et parfois, il me met tellement en colère que je pourrais l'étouffer ou l'envoyer dans un putain d'autre continent !"

Tonks retint son souffle pour étouffer un rire et étudia sa jeune amie avec un sourire sage. "Mais?"

Hermione déglutit et sentit les larmes lui égratigner les yeux. "Mais il est beau" murmura-t-elle tristement. "Complètement foiré et tout à fait abject, mais il y a quelque chose qui est tout simplement magnifique pour moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer."

C'était tellement étrange et merveilleux de le dire à voix haute à une autre personne, mais bien sûr, elle censurait tous les détails sombres de son colocataire Serpentard. Sa pseudo-grande soeur la regardait avec sympathie, glissant des mèches violettes derrière son oreille et semblant très contente des aveux d'Hermione.

Si seulement tu savais …

"Sait-tu ce qu'il pense de toi?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête. "Il me dit qu'il me déteste-

"Est-ce que vous deux avez déjà embrassé?" Tonks poussa hardiment.

Elle sentit un rougissement brûlant tacher ses joues. "Quelques fois", murmura-t-elle doucement. "Mais ils étaient… impulsifs et ils ne durèrent pas longtemps-

"Qui a embrassé qui?"

"Et bien", Hermione hésita. "J'ai… initié le premier, mais il m'a embrassé deux fois depuis."

Le sourire espiègle de Tonks étira son visage. "Cela me semble prometteur."

"Non," dit-elle, plissant le nez avec déception. "C'est plus compliqué que ça. Il m'a repoussé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, et je ne sais même pas si je l'aime vraiment. Il y a juste ... quelque chose là qui ...

Elle s'éloigna et Tonks lui adressa un signe de tête rassurant. "Vas-y", elle a exhorté. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

"Quelque chose… qui fait mal," finit-elle, sa voix tremblante. "Il a ce… ce bouclier en place, et je ne pense pas pouvoir le passer. J'essaie, mais chaque fois que je pense que je vais quelque part, il le gâche, et je ne pense pas avoir l'énergie de le faire encore -

"Hermione-

"Je continue de voir cette images d'une personne honnête", continua-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. "Et je pense que c'est ce qui... m'attire, mais je-

"Hermione," interrompit encore Tonks. "C'est bon. Il a juste l'air un peu confus. Il va revenir."

"Mais si-

"Fais juste ce qui te semble juste, mon coeur," conseilla-t-elle lentement. Hermione se rappelait avoir prononcé des mots très similaires à Draco. "Veut tu du thé avant de te coucher?"

"Plutôt un chocolat chaud à la place, s'il te plaît?"

.

.

Draco était assis dans un tas froissé sur le plancher froid, tripotant distraitement les restes du globe de neige de Granger. Il attrapa un éclat maladroitement et siffla l'air entre ses dents alors que son doigt pleurait une larme de rubis. Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à son sang et un frisson froid parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se rappelait la journée dans la salle de bain où il y avait eu tellement plus de sang, et pas seulement le sien.

Granger avait exactement la même.

Cela avait été une prise de conscience accablante, et il l'a blâmée pour toutes les difficultés qui avaient suivi et les pensées qui l'avaient frappé en son absence. Le fait est que Granger avait tous les traits qu'il admirait; l'intelligence, l'esprit, la force, et puis quelque chose d'autre mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était simplement… bonne. Pure.

Si j'étais un sang-pur avec exactement la même personnalité, serait-tu si prompt à ignorer ce qui s'est passé ce matin?

Son cerveau était inondé de ses paroles depuis son départ; chaque phrase qui l'avait fait douter de ses préjugés avait résonné dans son crâne, mais il tenait fermement aux faibles murmures des voies de sa famille. Ce qui avait paru une fois si évident etait maintenant était inconstant et faible. Il aimerait tout lui reprocher, mais il en était venu à reconnaître que ses convictions avaient dû être faussées, mais cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Tu es humain, Draco, et tu as fait des erreurs, mais je ne peux pas te haïr pour ça.

Il ferma les yeux. Erreurs… la tour d'astronomie. Certes, s'il avait été si certain que Voldemort et ses principes étaient corrects, cette tâche aurait été facile. Peut-être avait-il commencé à en douter alors…

Ce ne sont que des étiquettes, tu sais. Serpentard, Gryffondor. Sang pur et Sang de Bourbe. Ils ne dictent pas comment nous devrions vivre nos vies.

C'était facile pour elle de dire ça. Son fameux nom de famille avait suscité des attentes et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la pression qu'il avait subie. Il était certain que Potter lui avait tout raconté à propos de sa panne dans les toilettes le dernier trimestre, mais cela avait été une mince part de son trouble. Il avait eu des moments où il avait jeté tous les sorts de silence qu'il connaissait et criait jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient déchirés. Blaise et Pansy avaient vu certains de ses moments les plus faibles, mais personne n'avait été là pour assister à ses véritables explosions de chaos. Même avant qu'il ne lui soit confié à sa tâche, Draco s'était parfois retrouvé à regarder son reflet et à se demander si un style de vie plein de haine était trop pour lui.

Pourquoi dois -tu vous jouer alors que je suis la seule personne à te voir?

Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, qu'y avait-il d'autre? Il avait été dépouillé de sa richesse, de sa magie, de son statut. S'il abandonnait ce qu'il avait été conçu pour devenir, il ne resterait plus rien.

Certaines personnes sont au-delà du changement, Granger-

Pas toi…

"Putain d'enfer," gémit-il pour lui-même, laissant tomber son visage dans ses paumes.

Tu m'as demandé de rester. Je… je voulais rester.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça auparavant; comme une explosion rebelle qui l'avait fait se sentir libre et déchaîné. Il savait qui il était en train d'embrasser et qu'il n'aurait pas dû la toucher du tout, mais à ce moment il s'en moquait. En regardant de plus près, il s'en foutait vraiment maintenant. Il n'y avait personne ici pour le réprimander de penser par lui-même et de faire ce qu'il ressentait…

Faites ce qui te semble juste.

Trop dangereux, mais finalement trop tentant.

La vérité pathétique était qu'elle lui manquait, et pas seulement comme une distraction; elle lui manquait en tant que personne. Sa voix, ses petites bizarreries, son feu… juste tout. Elle reviendrait demain, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de l'heure. Cela pourrait être assez tôt le matin pour tout ce qu'il savait, aussi sa décision de dormir dans son lit était plutôt risquée et un autre coup dur pour sa fierté.

Mais cela semblait juste.

.

.

Tonks était parti à huit heures et Hermione avait réussi à aller à l'école avant que les étudiants fainéants du week-end aient commencé à se réveiller et à errer. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle avait rongé sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, ce qui lui avait valu un léger détour par la salle de bain du préfet pour soigner sa blessure. Elle était peut-être en train de sombrer, mais elle passa quelques bonnes minutes à scruter son reflet et à élaborer une stratégie pour affronter Draco après son comportement embarrassant d'il y a deux jours.

Décidant qu'elle l'avait retardé suffisamment longtemps, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, hésitant à prendre une profonde respiration avant de murmurer le mot de passe approprié. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, dans l'intention d'être aussi silencieuse que possible, mais un vent violent fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

putain …

Elle se figea en entendant remuer de l'autre côté du dortoir, mais cela semblait mal placé, presque comme si cela venait de sa chambre. À peine avait-elle pensé à sa porte qu'elle était grande ouverte pour libérer un Serpentard au visage intense. Draco venait clairement de se réveiller; ses cheveux décoiffé, et il était vêtu juste d'un gilet et d'un bas de pyjama lâche, mais ce fut la lueur volontaire et légèrement sauvage dans ses yeux qui fit que son cœur fit une pause.

Il resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, la fixant comme s'il n'était pas sûr de sa présence. Hermione se secoua sa transe et la colère la frappa, alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers elle avec des pas audacieux.

"Tu étais dans MA CHAMBRE?"

"Oui," cracha-t-il, accélérant ses pas et réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

"Comment diable a-tu-

Draco la coupa, attrapant son visage et arrachant ses lèvres avec un baiser désespéré. Il soupira de manière tremblante dans sa bouche, ne se souciant pas de la sentir raide et insensible à lui et ne faisant qu'agir instinctivement. Il s'éloigna mais la maintint près de lui, savourant son petit souffle qui lui chatouilla le menton. Il serra la mâchoire et garda les yeux fermés, se préparant à son rejet et à son indignation, mais elle pencha la tête pour le prendre dans son dos.

Son geste était timide mais cela lui suffisait et il la poussa brutalement contre la porte, avalant son souffle. Ses mouvements étaient frénétiques et presque féroces alors qu'il la suçait et prenait des pincements gourmands sur ses lèvres mouillées par l'hiver. Elle le suivit, léchant et picorant avec les nerfs dissipés; s'agrippant à ses bras avec des doigts tremblants. Ses mains dérivèrent le long de ses pommettes et dans ses boucles de café, amadouant un gémissement d'elle qui fit tressauter ses hanches.

Il se pressa autant que possible contre elle, traînant ses doigts le long de son cou, de ses épaules et de ses côtes pour s'installer de manière possessive à ses côtés. Il gémit alors qu'elle lui peignait les ongles dans les cheveux, attrapant un point sensible à la colonne vertébrale qui le fit frissonner de manière merveilleuse. Leurs souffles chauds se heurtèrent entre les baisers et Draco décida qu'il avait besoin de plus; le désirait réellement.

Il arracha sa bouche et se dirigea vers sa gorge, agréablement surpris quand elle se redressa et soupira de bonheur apparent. Sa prise sur son biceps se resserra lorsqu'il trouva près de son oreille une tache réceptive qui la fit flamber, et son pouls était tentant sous sa langue.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter", il a marmonné contre sa peau, à peine audible.

Hermione déglutit difficilement mais ne dit pas un mot pour rompre leur contact, trop perdu dans le rythme et la passion qui lui était complètement étranger. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'il repoussait sa robe, mais l'idée de s'arrêter était un murmure lointain à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle les entendit atterrir au sol juste au moment où il levait la tête pour lui voler à nouveau les lèvres, ses paumes chaudes et avides glissant sous son pull. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine et elle le caressa curieusement de la clavicule au cou.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter", siffla-t-il, plus urgemment cette fois-ci, se mordillant la mâchoire.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le haut jusqu'à ce que ses pouces caressent le dessous de ses seins recouverts de coton. Ses ongles étaient en train d'abîmer son estomac et il se sentit se durcir alors qu'elle s'abaissait. C'était quand la réalité l'a frappé.

"DIs-moi d'arrêter!" cria-t-il, se déchirant si frénétiquement qu'il tomba sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

Hermione sentit tous ses membres s'affaiblir et elle se glissa sans grâce sur la porte, étudiant Draco avec intensité et anxiété. Il avait l'air brisé et blessé, comme si toute son énergie était utilisée pour s'abstenir de la toucher. Il leva lentement la tête et ils verrouillèrent leurs yeux, choqués et large.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit d'arrêter?" gronda-t-il avec accusation. "Es-tu une putain d'idiote, Granger? Tu penses que c'est normal?"

Elle tremblait. "Je ne-

"A-tu une idée de ce que cet endroit me fait?" il a demandé froidement. "Qu'est-ce que tu me fais?"

"Draco, s'il te plaît-

"REGARDE MOI!" il cria. "Je ne fais pas de merde comme ça! Si désespéré pour une baise rapide que je voudrais toucher la vierge des Sang-de-Bourbe-

"Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler comme ça!" elle a prévenu avec colère.

"Quoi?" il a riposté. "tu est en train de me dire que quelqu'un a rampé entre tes cuisses?" Hermione se recroquevilla mais resta silencieuse, et Draco sentit la jalousie lui poignarder l'estomac douloureusement. "Laisse-moi deviner," ricana-t-il sombrement. "Weasley?"

"Ce n'est pas ton affaires-

"ÇA L'EST MAINTENANT!"

"Pourquoi?" répliqua-t-elle courageusement, redressant ses épaules. "Tu as dit très clairement que cette…erreur était simplement une tentative de décrocher une baisse rapide!'"

Il hésita devant sa langue effrontée mais garda son air renfrogné. "Qu'est-ce que tu attendais, Granger? Que toute ta merde pro-Sang-de-Bourbe avait gagner ?"

"Je sais que certains ont," dit-elle contrôlé. "Tu le sais aussi-

"Pourquoi bordel de merde devrais-je changer pour t'apaiser-

"Il ne s'agit pas juste de te changer!" elle se disputa fort, trop enragée pour pleurer. "Il s'agit de te retrouver!"

"Ne gaspille pas ta merde de Gryffondor sur moi-

"As-tu déjà été heureux, Draco?" lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir en se rapprochant avec précaution de lui. "T'est tu déjà senti vraiment satisfait de ta vie ou fait quelque chose qui te semble juste?"

Il hésita, parcourant ses souvenirs brisés et cherchant à en trouver un avec ses exigences. La seule fois où il se souvenait d'avoir ressentir un sentiment de paix était la nuit où elle avait dormi sur ses genoux et peut-être tout à l'heure qu'il se gavait de son goût, mais avant cela… rien que l'obscurité. Juste une haine pour son genre qui avait englouti toute chance de contentement.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux", dit-elle doucement en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. "Et dites-moi que tu crois toujours complètement que les nés-de-moldus sont inférieurs; que je suis dégoûtante."

Il écarta les lèvres pour se livrer à un discours abject et méprisant, mais il ne put le faire. Salazar savait qu'il le voulait, mais elle avait l'air trop parfaite alors pour qu'il puisse même prétendre qu'elle était sale; les lèvres légèrement gonflées et les cheveux délicatement ébouriffés.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

"Laisse-moi tranquille", murmura-t-il à la place, espérant qu'il paraissait presque menaçant bien qu'il en doutât. Elle se pencha pour poser sa paume contre son épaule et le picotement lui en rappelait trop. "Ne me touche pas."

Elle a retiré sa main à contrecœur. "Tu… veux m'embrasser, Draco? elle bégayait mal à l'aise.

Oui…

"Demande-moi si j'aime trahir ma famille", rétorqua-t-il durement. "Demande-moi si je le ferais si je n'étais pas dans cet enfer-

"J'aime t'embrasser," avoua-t-elle dans un murmure précipité. "Mais je… je suis tellement fatigué d'essayer de te convaincre que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu devrais pas détester-

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Granger?" Il a demandé.

"Rien de plus que ce que tu peux donner", lui dit-elle doucement. "Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de faire semblant et que tu fasses ce qui te semble bon pour une fois-

"Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui me convient?" il a contesté. "Tu penses que quelques baisers stupides vont effacer ce que je pense de toi et de ton espèce?"

Elle relâcha un souffle triste. "Toi et moi-

"Toi et moi ne sommes rien!" il a protesté ardemment. "Je te l'ai dit! J'ai clairement besoin d'une baisse assez mauvais pour que je-

"Assez mauvais pour baisser une Sang-de-Bourbe", finit-elle pour lui. "Tu sais, tu frémis quand tu le dis maintenant."

Il a hésité. "Non, je ne-

"Oui tu le faite."

Quelque chose à propos de la conviction de son ton remuait à nouveau cette chaleur dans son ventre, et avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il s'était pratiquement penché sur elle et l'embrassait à nouveau. Les répliques non satisfaites de la dernière ronde étaient crues et dévorantes, mais il a réussi à s'arrêter avant d'être emporté cette fois. Il la relâcha avec un gémissement fort, posant son front contre le sien et respirant bruyamment et en lambeaux alors qu'il combattait ses envies. Il était allé trop loin.

Hermione étudia son expression agitée et sentit sa poitrine lui faire mal. Elle se voulait patiente et compréhensive, mais elle se demandait combien elle pouvait encore lui donner. Ravalant ses nerfs, elle décida qu'elle lui donnerait une dernière occasion de racheter cette situation, même si cela impliquait de sacrifier une autre partie de sa dignité en déclin pour un mangemort. Merlin, aide-la.

"Draco," murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle. "Regarde moi. "Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la regardèrent avec lassitude alors qu'elle plaçait sa paume apaisante contre sa joue. "C'est bon" lui dit-elle. "Je sais que c'est-

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée," répondit-il, l'éloignant à nouveau et se redressant. "Tu ne peut même pas commencer à comprendre ce que cet endroit me fait au cerveau !"

"Draco-

"Je te dis maintenant, Granger, que rien de tel ne se reproduira jamais," promit-il, et ses mots étaient si mesurés et si nets qu'elle se retrouva à les croire. "Nous avons fini ici-

"Oui, nous avons fini", répondit-elle en se levant pour se redresser avec défi.Elle avait atteint sa limite. "Je refuse de le faire plus! Je ne mérite pas d'être traité comme ça par toi! Fais ce que tu veux, parce que je m'en fous!"

"Finalement!" il s'est excalmé. "Elle comprend! Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu ai finalement décidé d'avoir du bon sens. Accepte ça pour ce que c'est, Granger; moi je veux une baise pratique, et tu est la seule option-

"Dégage de ma vue!" Cria-t-elle en retirant sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux pleurer et elle refusait de le laisser la voir s'effriter. "Maintenant !"

Il se retint quelques instants, son regard furieux se déplaça entre son visage et sa baguette avant de se retourner sur ses talon et de disparaître dans sa chambre. La sorcière tremblait violemment et sa poitrine se soulevait alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler un semblant de contrôle, mais c'était impossible. Elle parvint à étouffer un sort de silence rapide avant de s'effondrer au sol et de cracher une série de sanglots douloureux. Elle a passé l'étape où ses poumons brûlaient mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter malgré la douleur physique qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

Cela n'aurait pas dû la tuer, pas après tout ça, elle avait expérimenté sa cruelle attitude à maintes reprises, mais ce baiser…

Cela avait été trompeur, la conduisant à un faux sentiment de promesse qui l'avait convaincue de lui montrer son âme, et il venait de cracher dessus. Elle se sentait trompée et utilisée, et le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle lui aurait dit d'arrêter. Si elle lui avait dit d'arrêter.

j'enmerde la ténacité des Gryffondor; elle a abandonné.

Pour de bon.


	15. verre

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 15: glass.

Les derniers jours de novembre furent brumeux et amers, et décembre s'installa avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Les nuits étaient le genre qui vous faisait aspirer à de la compagnie; froid et étrangement silencieux alors que la nature mourait lentement du gel. Les vents s'étaient dissipés et elle en était reconnaissante, mais oh mon Dieu le silence semblait hanté.

Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester occupée, passait le minimum de temps dans ses quartiers, se jetait à corps perdu entre la bibliothèque, l'organisation du bal avec Michael et ses devoirs de préfets. Le dortoir était devenu tellement étouffant après son combat avec Draco, et elle n'osa passer plus de quelques instants en sa présence. Malgré le fait que leur altercation orageuse s'était produite il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Rien de plus qu'un moment, et son corps commencerait à réagir; la chaleur rampant dans ses joues et les lutins flottant dans son estomac.

Draco, d'un autre côté, semblait la chercher à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, sortant au hasard de sa chambre alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine ou le coin salon. Au cours des quinze derniers jours, ils s'étaient croisés pas moins de dix fois, et tout cela était dû à ses efforts , à sa grande confusion. Elle faisait toujours une sortie rapide et essayait d'éviter ses yeux, craignant qu'elle ne replonge, mais elle avait cédé et les avait attrapés une ou deux fois. Sa respiration s'arrêtait et sa bouche devenait sèche, mais elle réussissait toujours à garder son expression indifférente alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre, son regard toujours pesant dans son dos.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur dispute entre les baisers, Draco avait semblé se détériorer, ses traits deviennent usés et vaincus. Elle avait très envie d'interagir avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour chasser une partie de la douleur gravée sur son visage, mais elle était déterminée à se tenir à bonne distance de lui, a se préserver. Bien sûr, elle cuisinait toujours les repas, mais c'était toute l'étendue de ses activités liées à Malfoy, même si elle aspirait à en faire plus.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle s'en souciait toujours.

Mais les distractions étaient nombreuses avec Michael ayant besoin de son aide pour le bal et les arrangements de fin de session, et Ginny qui avait réussi à la convaincre d'aller faire du shopping. Les étudiants avaient été invités aujourd'hui, dimanche, à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et à acheter leurs vêtements de cérémonie;et Hermione avait espéré que l'atmosphère de fête du village réchaufferait son humeur.

Elle avait toujours aimé Noël, mais la joie semblait forcée et maladroite cette année, et elle était bien consciente qu'elle se dépenserait de Harry et Ron ou sa famille. Les risques étaient simplement trop élevés. Même la neige, qu'elle adorait avec l'appétit d'un enfant en bas âge, semblait se cacher et aucun flocon n'était tombé cet hiver.

Il y avait encore du temps…

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Ginny en tirant le rideau du vestiaire. Hermione leva la tête et sentit un vrai sourire tirer sur ses lèvres. Sa belle amie avait choisi une charmante robe noire avec un motif de perles complexe sur le buste et les coutures, et elle lui allait à merveille. "Bien?" la poussa-t-elle avec empressement, passant ses cheveux fougueux sur son épaule. "Ça va?"

"Tu es superbe." Lui dit Hermione avec affection. "Vraiment, Gin. Tu n'as la pas aimé dans le miroir?"

"Les miroirs sont charmé pour que chaque robe ai l'air bien" se moqua la jeune sorcière. "Es-tu sûr de ne pas être juste polie?"

"Non", elle secoua la tête. "C'est celle-là, Gin. Tu es magnifique."

Elle sourit et lissa le tissu. "Merci", dit-elle.

"Est-ce suffisant de prendre des photos pour le retour de Harry?"

S'il revient…

"Absolument", elle acquiesça à la place, décidant qu'il était inutile d'atténuer son humeur. "Il bégayerait comme un idiot s'il te voyait vêtue de cette robe, même si je suis sûre que Neville fera de même."

"Non," rit Ginny. "Les yeux de chien-chien de Neville se sont dirigés vers Hannah Abbott récemment."

"Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas demandé d'y aller avac lui?"

"Tu sais à quel point il est timide", elle parla de lui avec tendresse. "En plus, je suis arrivé avant qu'il ait vraiment eu l'occasion de demander à quelqu'un. Je voulais un rendez-vous en qui j'avais confiance; quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire, Hermione."

"Michael est assez innocent-

"Il a un faible pour toi," interrompit Ginny avec un ton désapprobateur. "Je sais que Ron et lui n'étaient pas proches, mais quand même; il devrait savoir mieux-

"Ron et moi ça n'a jamais été officiels", rappela-t-elle à la rouquine. "Et Michael n'est qu'un ami, Ginny-

"Et bien s'il essaye quelque chose, il va chier des limaces pendant une semaine."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, et c'était bon. "Ton frère aime aussi les sorts de limaces."

"Même après que ça se soit retourné contre lui?" Ginny sourit, arquant un sourcil amusé. "D'accord, et bien c'est la robe noire. Laquelle veut tu?"

"J'ai des robes-

"Mais tu devrais en acheter une nouvelle", insista-t-elle, montrant la variété de robes de Gladrags habis sorciers. "La bleu marine t'irai bien -

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'acheter une robe pour un bal auquel je ne voulais même pas aller," déclara Hermione, bien que la robe ai retienne son attention pendant un moment. "Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais impressionner mon rendez-vous -

"Ne le fais pas pour lui, faites-le pour toi-même," lui dit Ginny alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer la robe du rail. "Cette couleur est ravissante et ne contient aucun des trucs froufrous que tu détestes."

Hermione hésita et tendit la main pour toucher la robe en mousseline de soie; Simple par rapport aux autres robes décorant la boutique, elle avait toujours suivi le principe du moins c'est le plus. "Elle est tres belle", marmonna-t-elle pensivement. "Mais je-

"Juste l'essaye là ."

La préfète en chef est retournée dans sa chambre avec quelques cadeaux de Noël et la nouvelle robe en main. Le comportement incorrigible et convaincant de Ginny était à blâmer, mais Hermione admettrait qu'elle se sentait un peu plus détendue après quelques achats et une bière au beurre dans le pub fraîchement décoré pour Noël, mais elle se dissipa lorsqu'elle vint se placer devant sa porte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, comme elle le faisait toujours, elle l'ouvrit et se maudit encore une fois d'avoir oublié son sac enchanté alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses achats. Son plan pour rendre son entrée silencieuse et rapide était sans espoir lorsqu'elle trébucha et que certains de ses sacs volaient à travers le plancher.

"Putain", murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser.

Elle attrapa le dernier article au moment où elle entendit la porte de Draco s'ouvrir, et elle garda les yeux baissés alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin salon. L'air dans la pièce se déplaça instantanément et devint plus lourd, elle ravala ses nerfs alors qu'elle se levait et roulait des épaules.

"C'est pour quoi?" interrogea-t-il d'un ton critique en montrant sa robe dans la couverture transparente.

Il la bloquait partiellement et la réponse lui échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper. "Bal de Noël", marmonna-t-elle rapidement, manoeuvrant maladroitement autour des canapés, mais il s'avança quand même dans son chemin; ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa robe. "Dégage de mon chemin s'il te plaît-

"Tu m'as évité", l'accusa-t-il d'une voix irritée. "Pourquoi?"

Hermione détourna le regard. "Tu sais pourquoi, Draco," cassa-t-elle. "Sorte de mon chemin-

"Exactement combien de temps a-tu l'intention de poursuivre ce traitement silencieux?" il a continué avec ironie. "ça commence à me faire chier-

"Je ne te le demanderai plus," dit-elle entre ses lèvres tendues, cherchant maladroitement dans sa poche sa baguette magique. "Sors de mon chemin, ou je te le ferai faire."

Il la regarda avec des yeux coléreux, se mordant la bouche avant de se mettre sur le côté avec un souffle résigné. Ses poings serré tremblaient sur ses côtés alors qu'elle le frôlait et elle tenta désespérément d'ignorer la brise de son parfum réconfortant. Son souffle caressa son oreille, mais elle parvint à étouffer le frisson qui menaçait de trahir sa faiblesse.

"Nous nous sommes déjà disputé, Granger," dit-il avant qu'elle puisse atteindre la porte, la voix presque suppliante. "Pourquoi es-tu si… affecté cette fois-ci?"

Elle arrêta ses pas et sentit la colère monter dans sa poitrine. "Tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille," répondit-elle froidement. "Et c'est ce que je fais-

"Mais je-

"Tu as fait ce lit, Draco," lui dit-elle avec raideur, déterminée à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans une dispute. "Alors maintenant dors dedans."

En trébuchant avec sa baguette magique, elle jeta un rapide Muffliato pour murmurer son mot de passe récemment modifié; Crookshanks. Elle doutait que Draco connaisse le nom de son animal de compagnie bien-aimé et savait maintenant faire attention en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle pensa l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose en entrant, mais elle refusa de s'y attarder.

"Attends," murmura Draco, mais elle claqua la porte quand même.

Il se souvint de la phrase inconstante que sa mère avait employée quand il avait commencé à aller à Poudlard et ou il avait nié que le manoir lui manquerait; vous ne réalisez pas ce que vous avez jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Après une quinzaine de jours avec seulement une poignée de phrases échangées, il commençait à regretter la façon dont il avait géré leur dispute orageuse, et elle était apparemment catégorique pour ne même pas le regarder. Ça commençait lentement à saper sa détermination de prétendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais la vérité qui le maintenait était qu'il cherchait quelque chose d'elle.

Un combat passionné, une discussion éclairée… un baiser.

N'importe quoi.

.

.

Mercredi avait l'allure d'une paresse molle.

Les cours d'Hermione s'étaient écoulés et elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à aider à finaliser les décorations de la Grande Salle. Elle avait réussi à calmer les préfets trop enthousiastes et à voler quelques heures à la bibliothèque, mais ses recherches sur les horcruxes avaient été frustrantes et improductives. Il était environ dix heures du soir quand elle décida de céder à ses lourde paupière et de retourner dans son dortoir, espérant que Draco ne flânerait pas dans le coin salon.

Elle réussit à entrer sans bruit à l'intérieur et à prendre un verre d'eau, mais on frappa à la porte principale. Le verre se brisa à ses pieds et elle jura bruyamment, jetant un regard méfiant à la chambre de Draco.

"Est-ce que ça va, Hermione?" La voix de Michael a appelé de l'extérieur et elle a roulé des yeux. "J'ai entendu-

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle. "Que veux-tu, Michael?"

"Juste un mot rapide-

"Je suis sur le point de me coucher", lui dit-elle en évitant soigneusement les tessons. "Nous pourrons en discuter demain-

"Cela ne prendra pas longtemps ," insista-t-il. "Allez, Hermione, il n'est que dix heures."

La sorcière expira et massa son front, se retournant pour donner à la porte de Draco un regard sceptique. Il savait sûrement qu'il valait mieux que de se révéler quand elle avait un invité, mais il était imprévisible dans les meilleures conditions. Décidant qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de Michael le plus rapidement possible, elle transfigura ses vêtements en pyjama et ôta ses chaussures, laissant son sac et sa baguette dans la kitchenette avant de répondre à la porte.

"Puis-je entrer?"demanda le préfet une fois qu'elle l'ouvrit d'une fissure.

"Pas maintenant," elle secoua la tête, trop fatiguée pour inventer une excuse. "De quoi avez-vous besoin?"

"Eh bien, je me demandais simplement quels sont les arrangements pour vendredi?"

"Tu sais ce qui se passe," elle fronça les sourcils. "Je t'ai envoyé tous les détails."

"Je voulais dire avec nous," clarifia-t-il en se frottant la nuque. "Est-ce que je viens te chercher ici? Ou est-ce que tu-

"Oh ça," marmonna-t-elle, essayant de rester patiente. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait été plutôt exaspérée récemment. "Non, ça va, Michael. Nous avons tous convenu de nous rencontrer à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, alors nous allons simplement le faire."

"D'accord", il acquiesça, dissimulant à peine sa déception. "Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir me rencontrer avant?"

"Non, sinon on va se précipiter, alors c'est plus facile de se rencontrer là-bas", expliqua-t-elle, feignant d'étouffer un bâillement. "Y avait-il autre chose? Je suis assez crevé."

"Euh, non," il haussa les épaules. "C'était tout. On se voit demain alors."

"Bonne nuit", offrit Hermione, fermant rapidement la porte et écoutant les pas de Michael résonner dans le couloir. Elle arrêta de respirer quand elle sentit ce picotement familier sur ses épaules et son dos, et elle sut que son colocataire de Serpentard était derrière elle. "À quoi tu joues?"interrogea-t-elle en se retournant et en faisant l'erreur d'attraper son regard. "Est-ce que tu essaye de te faire attraper?"

Les traits enneigés de Draco se transformèrent en une mine renfrognée qui la fit vaciller. Il avait l'air… trahi. "Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Corner," grogna-t-il sombrement, et sa poitrine se contracta.

Hermione avanca pour aller de l'avant, mais il lui bloqua de manière prévisible le chemin menant à sa chambre. "Il n'y a rien," murmura-t-elle avec hésitation. "Bouge, Draco -

"Clairement, il y en a assez pour que tu aille au bal avec lui", continua-t-il d'une voix rauque, se dirigeant lentement vers elle."Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une menteuse, Granger-

"Je ne suis pas en train de mentir", argumenta-t-elle, tremblant lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette sur le comptoir de la cuisine."Laissez-moi aller dans ma chambre-

"Il t'aime bien Granger," lui dit-il. "Je peux dire-

"Tu es ridicule", gronda-t-elle, énervée par son ton stoïque. "Sort de la-

"Bouge moi alors", contesta-t-il. "Je n'ai pas fini de parler de cette piqûre."

Décidant que la situation peut nécessiter une assistance magique avant qu'elle ne soit trop incontrôlable, ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa baguette abandonnée et elle se précipita pour la prendre. Elle cria en glissant sur l'eau qu'elle avait renversée auparavant; tombant fort contre le plancher et frappant sa main dans le verre pilé.

Hermione gémit quand la douleur qui lui monta du poignet et remonta le reste de son bras. Elle baissa les yeux et se recroquevilla lorsqu'elle vit le tesson de la taille d'un galion lui poignarder la main et le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts. Elle se redressa pour s'appuyer contre les armoires et avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment comprendre, Draco était agenouillé à côté d'elle, son visage était calculateur et composé, mais avec une pointe de ce qui aurait pu être mal interprétée comme de la préoccupation.

"Passe-moi ta main," lui dit-il avec constance. "J'ai besoin de sortir le verre-

"Non, c'est bon", siffla-t-elle à travers la douleur. "Va chercher ma baguette magique-

"Je ne peux pas toucher ta baguette", rappela-t-il à la sorcière. "Laisse-moi le sortir et tu pourras le guérir quand tu seras calmé-

"Aide-moi à me lever-

"Reste tranquille", lui dit-il sévèrement. "Allez, Granger. Passe-moi ta main et je vais faire vite -

"Aïe, ouï, ouï,", souffla-t-elle alors qu'il prenait doucement son poignet en coupe et examinait de plus près les dégâts. Sa tendresse et son calme inattendus la calmèrent et son regard confus étudia son expression pensive et plus douce avant qu'elle ne respire fort et se soumette à sa demande. "D'accord" soupira-t-elle. "Je suis prêt."

Hermione s'étouffa quand il toucha le verre et essaya de le lui arracher de la chair. "Ca fait mal", lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, ravalant un gémissement. "Draco-

"Tout va bien," la calma-t-il, donnant un dernier acoup qui le retira. "Voilà; c'est fait."

Draco regarda le soulagement traverser ses traits mielleux et sentit quelque chose se contracter dans sa poitrine. Son sang était strié entre ses doigts et glissé sous ses ongles. Il était conscient que cela aurait dû le repousser, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son pouce frottait de manière absente des cercles invisibles sur son pouls alors qu'elle prenait de profondes respirations pour aider la piqûre de sa paume à se calmer. Le silence inévitable se tendit entre eux et il la regarda avec espoir, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

"Baguette Accio", murmura-t-elle, éloignant son attention de lui.

Draco relâcha à contrecœur son poignet alors qu'elle commençait à réparer la coupure en désordre, mais il resta accroupi à ses côtés. Granger ne lui avait pas permis de se rapprocher d'elle autant depuis..., et il profita de l'occasion pour apprécier leur proximité avant qu'elle ne revienne à son plan pour l'éviter. Il humecta ses lèvres avec un mouvement serpentin de la langue et se força à être patient, la regardant avec des yeux mesurés et réalisant qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve de tactique s'il voulait mettre fin à cette situation.

"J'aurais pu le faire sans toi", lui dit-elle fermement, apparemment satisfaite de ses charmes de guérison.

"Peut-être," concéda-t-il avec un front baissé."J'ai-

"Cela ne change rien", se précipita-t-elle, se penchant et lui lançant un regard d'avertissement."Je suis toujours en colère contre toi-

"Est-ce pour ça que tu vas au bal avec ce con de Corner?" gronda-t-il, la jalousie riche dans sa voix, à son grand désarroi. "Pour prouver quelque chose ?"

"Je n'ai rien à te prouver!" elle tira en arrière, se levant et se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre. "Tu a clairement exprimé ton opinion sur moi-

"Ne me fuis pas, Granger!" cria-t-il après elle. "Pourquoi diable cette fois-ci est-elle si différent?"

"Tu sais pourquoi!" elle a crié, ses joues rouges cerises et ses yeux commencent s'humidifier. "J'en est ma claque que tu me jettes de côté et que je me tape la tête! J'ai t'ai dit ce que je ressentait pour toi et tu ...

"Que resent-tu pour moi?" répéta-t-il le cœur battant sous ses côtes."Qu'es-tu-

"Ça n'a plus d'importance ", intervint-elle précipitamment, se reprochant d'avoir laissé échapper cela. "Tu ne voulais rien de moi, alors c'est ce que tu aura-

"Granger, attends!" aboya-t-il, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le claquement strident de la porte. "Putain," siffla-t-il dans l'espace vide, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour laver le sang qui maculait ses doigts.

Il ne prit pas la peine de l'examiner pour des indices de saletés cette fois, il savait qu'il était comme le sien.

Il se pencha vers l'évier et ouvrit le robinet, observant le liquide rouge soyeux qui tourbillonnait autour du bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rose pâle. Grincant des dents et serrant la porcelaine, il se prépara au battement douloureux qui l'envahit. Cette séparation qu'elle imposait l'alourdissait et au bout de deux semaines, il commençait à oublier comment elle a goûté.

De façon réaliste, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir agi comme elle le faisait, mais la perspective qu'elle abandonne quoi que ce soit qu'il y avait entre eux le rendait physiquement malade. Cela avait été bien de jouer avec ses émotions quand il était sûr qu'elle persévérerait malgré tout, mais il connaissait suffisamment son comportement têtu pour reconnaître que maintenant c'était différent.

Il l'avait poussée trop loin et en payait le prix. Fort.

Cela le peinait de le reconnaître, mais il la désirait, et l'intensité et la brutalité de ce besoin dominaient les voix dans sa tête lui disant que c'était mal. Il pouvait sentir son besoin de réagir à son désir ardent et le voir se préparer, il était très conscient du fait que quelque chose se passerait bientôt.

Il commençait à être agité.

.

.

Hermione haussa les épaules à son reflet et tamponna une dernière couche de baume rosé sur ses lèvres.

La robe bleu nuit semblait perdue lorsqu'elle ne sentait pas le moindre signe d'anticipation pour le bal, mais elle avait essayé un maquillage léger pour passer le temps. Ginny lui avait administré un spray pour calmer ses boucles, similaire au produit qu'elle avait utilisé pour le bal de Noël, mais elle avait laissé ses boucles lâché cette fois. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un autres soirs, elle se sentirait plutôt élégante et excitée, mais elle ne pouvait pas déplacer le nuage mélancolique qui avait embué son cerveau depuis mercredi.

Le comportement attentionné et placide de Draco quand elle s'était blessée à la main l'avait complètement déroutée. Elle aurait pu si facilement renoncer à son voeu de résister à ce moment-là, mais elle devait rester ferme et pragmatique. Un rappel de ses mots «baise pratique» l'avait calmée, mais elle avait depuis réfléchi à une manipulation délicate. Il l'avait traitée comme du verre fragile et elle avait été fascinée par son naturel inhabituellement prévenante. Peut-être que la distance avait un effet sur lui…

Elle secoua la tête pour écarter ses pensées nostalgiques et décida qu'elle avait assez tardé pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle laissa sa baguette magique dans son sac enchanté et quitta sa chambre, se glaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette solitaire assise sur l'un des canapés.

La tête de Draco était inclinée et ses épaules affaissées de défaite alors qu'il tambourinait distraitement ses ongles contre son genou. Elle se sentit soudain consciente de son apparence, malgré son indifférence antérieure, et elle passa ses mains sur le tissu doux alors que son estomac faisait un tour nerveux. Il a sûrement entendu le bruissement silencieux de sa robe alors que sa tête se relevait brusquement et que ses yeux de ciel d'hiver s'élargissaient et commençaient à la boire; La chaleur lui monta aux joues alors qu'il l'étudiait avec un intérêt sans faille.

Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'il l'absorbait et son plan pour jouer cette situation avec habileté et docilité fut rapidement abandonné. Elle faisait simplement trop fortement appel à lui pour rester prudent, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir d'ici sachant qu'elle serait en présence de ce connard de Serdaigle, paré comme ça, intentions innocentes ou non.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" elle a demandé, coupant sa transe. "Je-

"Ne pars pas avec lui," lâcha-t-il, et il se fichait carrément s'il avait l'air pathétique. "Ne pars pas avec lui, Granger."

Hermione pinça les lèvres. "Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire-

"Oui, oui", argumenta-t-il en se levant de son siège. "Reste ici-

"Pourquoi le devrais-je?"

"Parce que je ne peux pas le supporter!" il a crié; chaque muscle de son corps se grippant. "Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le faire! Ne me demande pas de faire ça!"

"Je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit!" elle a contré, espérant que l'émotion n'était pas trop forte dans sa voix. "Michael n'est qu'un ami! Et même s'il ne l'était pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi-

"Alors fais-en quelque chose avec moi!" cria-t-il en marchant vers elle."Faites-en mon affaire-

"Ne t'approche pas de moi", prévint-elle, mais c'était faible. "S'il te plaît, Draco -

"Reste," demanda-t-il encore, se rapprochant suffisamment pour que sa respiration fasse trembler la chair de poule sur sa clavicule. "Reste," répéta-t-il, plus doux cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux et il essaya de se pencher et de l'embrasser, convaincu qu'il avait gagné ce combat, mais elle le repoussa désespérément avant qu'il ne puisse toucher ça bouche. "Granger-

"Non!" Protesta Hermione en secouant la tête." Je t'ai donné tant de chances, Draco! Et tu fais toujours la même chose! Je peux gérer les commentaires de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec mon cœur! Tu m'as fait mal!"

La vague de culpabilité qui le frappait était invalidante."Je ne-

"Oui tu le fera!" cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant vers lui. "Je ne suis pas à utiliser au grès de tes envies et ensuite à balancé !"

Il essaya à nouveau de l'approcher mais elle l'évita avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. "Granger-

"Dis-moi que je serais une baise commode!" elle cracha les mots comme s'ils lui avaient brûlé la langue. "DIS-LE!"

Il tressaillit mais la regarda l'oeil mort. "Tu est tout sauf commode, Granger," lui dit-il honnêtement. "Mais je sais que tu veux que je… te touche-

"Arrête ça", marmonna-t-elle, essoufflée, en essuyant une larme. "Ça suffit-

"Je sais que tu veux me toucher aussi," continua hardiment Draco, entrant de nouveau dans son espace et attrapant ses épaules. "Tu m'as dit-

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit", le coupa t'elle, ne faisant aucun effort valable pour sortir de son étreinte cette fois. "Mais tu a dit-

"On enmerde ce que j'ai dit," grogna-t-il, en inclinant la tête. "Si tu me dis de ne pas t'embrasser, je ne le ferai pas."

Les limites de sa patience lui accorderent quelques millisecondes alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son visage. Elle avait l'air pétrifiée, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'acceptation ornait ses traits alors que la troisième seconde passait, et il décida qu'il avait attendu vingt jours trop longtemps pour perdre un autre moment.

Draco l'embrassa brusquement, incapable de se retenir et prête à se noyer si elle le lui permettait. Hermione répondit presque immédiatement, séparant ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse la lécher et la sucer avec une aisance heureuse. Il pouvait sentir son cœur nerveux battre contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se tenait le visage; ses ongles dessinant des motifs taquins sur ses oreilles et dans son cou. Saisissant ses hanches, il la souleva et la plaqua dans le mur le plus proche et sentit son gémissement vibrer derrière sa bouche. Il coula le long de son épine dorsale et provoqua cette contraction dangereuse entre ses hanches, et il l'embrassa plus fort.

Des sons doux et humides se mêlèrent à mesure qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques, et Draco traîna ses dents sur la lèvre inférieure, puis le long de son menton pour se poser sur sa gorge. Son pouls palpitait contre sa langue lorsque des petits soupirs rêveurs agiterent ses cheveux et il mordilla avidement sa chair.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette tension et ce besoin bouillonnaient en lui depuis des semaines et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser sa paume sur son ventre, puis de s'abaisser. Il savait qu'il se précipitait, mais après d'innombrables matinées de fantasmes inspirés par ses douche, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main anxieuse entre ses cuisses.

"Arrête," haleta Hermione, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules. "Je dois y aller-

"Non," gémit-il contre sa peau. "Granger-

"C'est va trop vite", insista-t-elle, et il s'éloigna à contrecœur. "Je dois aller au bal-

"Non!" dit-il avec plus de force, essayant de la faire rencontrer ses yeux brouillés. "Je sais que tu veux ça-

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir", murmura-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui et se dirigeant vers la porte. "Tu… tu pourrais simplement faire tout cela pour-

"Je ne le suis pas!" il discuta, sentant la colère monter dans sa voix. "Ne t'avise pas de partir, Granger!"

"Je… je ne peux pas," bégaya-t-elle, se dépêchant de quitter la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione prit une longue minute pour se calmer et réparer son apparence ébouriffée avec l'aide de sa baguette. De chaudes larmes ont enflé derrière ses yeux alors que sa poitrine continuait à se soulever et que son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec des jambes tremblantes, utilisant les murs pour l'aider à se déplacer dans les couloirs. Elle était en retard et elle pouvait entendre la musique résonner dans l'ancienne acoustique du château à l'approche du bal. La music semblait encourager le battement sensible sous son ventre, elle essaya d'ignorer le picotement qui lui remontait les jambes. Elle pouvait maintenant entendre les voix des étudiants et elle a rapidement assimilé ses traits à une façade calme afin de dissimuler son choc et son angoisse.

"Hermione!" La voix de Michael appela et elle essaya de ne pas reculer devant lui. "Te voilà, j'étais inquiet qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose. Tu es superbe."

Il s'approcha d'elle avec impatience et essaya de lui embrasser la joue, mais elle réussit à éviter le geste importun. "Merci," acquiesça-t-elle poliment. "Où sont Ginny et les autres?"

"Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur", at-il expliqué. "Es-tu prêt à y aller?"

"Euh… bien sûr," marmonna-t-elle, lui permettant de la conduire aux portes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'extérieur de la salle, et Hermione scruta toutes les décorations et les luminaires qu'elle avait passé des semaines à organiser. Elle l'avait gardé comme le thème glacé du bal de Noël, mais avait ajouté quelques petits extras, dont de la neige artificielle tombée du plafond et des sculptures de glace qui se mêlaient aux élèves. Un rapide coup d'œil autour des visages familiers confirma que tout le monde s'amusait, mais l'atmosphère joyeuse, pour laquelle elle était si désespérée depuis le début du trimestre, ne fit rien pour apaiser son tempérament.

Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était la trace des lèvres et des doigts de Draco, toujours bourdonnante dans ses pores et lui envoyant de l'électricité statique sur la peau. Oui, elle était inquiète de la situation, mais elle avait fui parce qu'elle était convaincue que ses actions étaient égoïstes et motivées par la convoitise, mais elle avait maintenant des doutes. Son comportement de ce soir et de mercredi avait été différent et apparemment sincère, mais elle pouvait si facilement se faire des illusions, ou il pourrait être un acteur brillant.

Mais si…

Et si cela avait été quelque chose de plus; quelque chose de vrai? Et si elle avait été trop pressée de s'échapper? Godric, elle avait besoin de savoir…

"Je suis désolée, Michael", murmura-t-elle rapidement, s'éloignant de lui. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il en lui lançant un long regard perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Je suis désolée", répéta-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pivota sur son talon et entra dans une course effrénée par l'adrénaline qui la guida vers son dortoir. De retour vers lui.


	16. Enneigé

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 16: Snowy.

La bouche de Draco était encore humide à cause de leur baiser.

Il s'effondra dans le canapé, fermant les yeux et couvri son visage de ses mains moites, alors que le froid s'enroulait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il tremblait du froid ou des douleurs singlantes, qui lui donnaient la sensation d'avoir la poitrine près de se rompre et il se sentait complètement perdu. En dépit de son insistance perpétuelle sur le fait que Granger et cet endroit avaient conduit son esprit à la ruine, il réalisa maintenant que sa présence apaisait réellement les pensées turbulentes qui tremblaient autour de son crâne. Ses vingt jours de silence avaient été une torture, sa solitude incitant à plus de doutes sur le sang et ce qu'il voulait de Granger.

Les échos de la voix de son père et ses idées préconçues sur les nés de moldus étaient maintenant déformés et fragiles, à peine un murmure dans les coins de son esprit. Cela le mettait en colère et lui faisait peur qu'elle ait eu un tel effet sur ses résolutions, mais il y avait aussi cette sensation de manque d'elle incontrolable qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. L'embrasser et la toucher revenait à créer le sentiment de paix le plus inhabituel; et alors qu'il se sentait complètement perdu, c'était une … bonne perte. Il imaginait que cela ressemblait au bonheur que l'on était supposé ressentir quand on se noyait et il se noyait certainement.

Et elle venait de le laisser ici; la frustration craquait sous sa peau et il luttait pour conserver sa santé mentale malgré les images brûlantes d'elle avec Corner. À l'arrière de son cerveau en détresse, il savait que si Granger promettait qu'elle et que la piqûre de serde-con n'était rien de plus que des amis, c'était probablement vrai, pour elle du moins, mais la jalousie le rongeait quand même. Il se sentait capable d'un déchaînement meurtrier chaque fois que son imagination en faisait une image, mais que pouvait-il faire? Rien, sinon mijoter.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa tempe quand une autre vague de ressentiment le frappa et il engloutit la bile qui commençait à brûler sa trachée. Un grognement profond et guttural fit vibrer tout son corps, et il voulut rester assis, sachant qu'il serait probablement en train de frapper son poing contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient éclatées s'il bougeait du canapé.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, sûrement quelques minutes à peine, mais c'était l'heure la plus solitaire de sa vie.

Il avait toujours été si… entraîné et discipliné dans son comportement, mais un simple moment seul dans une pièce avec elle le laissait complètement piloter par ses envies et cela le pétrifiait. Le contrôle était essentiel, mais son cerveau pourrait tout aussi bien être éclaboussé contre le mur pour le contrôle qu'il avait actuellement. Il y avait une énorme faille dans sa tête, que ses préjugés avaient autrefois occupée, et maintenant, elle commençait à êtres surchargé d'elle.

Ses mots.

Son visage.

Son parfum, ses sourires, ses soupirs, tous.

Granger…

Il releva brusquement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il beugua complètement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue. Sa respiration était irrégulière et son visage rougi, et ses boucles étaient redevenues sauvages, encadrant parfaitement son visage. Entre le gonflement de sa poitrine et ses yeux dilatés, elle avait l'air ahuri mais délectable. Le doux balancement de sa robe bleu d'encre lui brûlait la main pour la toucher, et il se mit debout en un battement de cœur, agissant uniquement à l'instinct.

Ils verrouillèrent les yeux chacun de son côté de la pièce. La confusion et la tension qui les entouraient était pratiquement palpable entre eux. Draco voulut rester stoïque. Ça pouvait très bien être un faux espoir; Granger aurait peut-être tout simplement oublié quelque chose, et cela ne lui ferait aucune faveur de faire naître ses espoirs. Mais à l'expression anxieuse gravée dans ses jolis traits, il pouvait dire qu'elle était ici pour une raison spécifique, et un nœud d'excitation et d'appréhension lui cloua l'estomac.

Ses pieds ont commencé à bouger de leur propre chef.

Il avait besoin de la rejoindre avant qu'elle analyse la situation et fait une nouvelle fuite, le laissant derrière une fois de plus. Il était au-delà de la volonté d'essayer de supprimer son besoin d'elle ce soir, et peut-être que s'ils pouvaient simplement… accepter l'étincelle inévitable, elle sortirait de lui et ce serait la fin de sa faiblesse irrationnelle pour elle.

"Je… je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici," marmonna Hermione alors qu'il s'arrêtait juste devant elle.

Draco luttait pour ne pas la saisir et la prendre sur le champs, alors il s'avança timidement pour lever la main lui prenant la joue en coupe et tracer le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Il sentit sa respiration lourde et il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il pouvait imaginer que le débat interne se déchenait derrière ses paupières flottantes et il retint son souffle en séparant ses lèvres.

"Je viens…" murmura-t-elle avec une nervosité apparents. "Je voulais juste une nuit pour-

"Une nuit", acquiesça-t-il immeimmédiatement, avant d'envahir rapidement les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Son soupir de capitulation chatouilla ses amygdales alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa bouche; découvrant qu'elle avait un goût aux bleuets et de promesses du soir, elle était enivrante. La convulsion lascive dans son estomac revint rapidement à la vie et avec force comme si il se nourrissait de toute la frustration qu'elle lui avait laissée. Il l'agrippa possessivement et la maintint fermement en place, persuadé qu'elle ne s'échapperait plus; pas qu'elle lui ait donné la moindre indication de le vouloir.

Alors que les baisers et les gestes d'Hermione étaient un peu timides, il n'y avait aucune hésitation, et elle répondait à sa passion avec un rythme parfait qui la laissait étourdie. Elle planta ses paumes sur son visage et passa ses ongles dans ses cheveux doux comme de la neige pour pouvoir le tirer un peu plus près. Godric, elle était pétrifiée, mais c'était exaltant de le voir lui faire des choses si merveilleuses et si déroutantes.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette audacieuse impulsion, mais elle traîna ses mains le long de sa poitrine et tira sur la couture de son pull noir. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau alors qu'elle déplaçait le tissu sur son torse et Draco rompit leur baiser pour l'aider, le tirant brusquement au-dessus de sa tête et le jetant sur le côté.

Hermione prit les secondes volées pour laisser ses yeux errer sur sa peau nue. Il était dans l'ombre hypnotisante du clair de lune; pas trop musclé ou maigre, juste magnifiquement construit par les reste de sont poste d'attrapeur avec des lignes et des courbes qui demandaient à être touché.

Elle réussit à peine à relâcher un halètement d'admiration avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau, rapide et frénétique comme les amoureux du temps passé. Elle passa une mains curieuse sur sa poitrine, le sentant gémir contre sa langue et resserrer la prise sur sa taille. Ses cuisses se crispèrent quand quelque chose de sensuel chatouilla derrière son nombril, et ses battements de cœur rugirent dans ses oreilles.

Draco les fit rapidement pivoter la portant presque, refusant de perdre la connexion de ses lèvres et de ses dents alors qu'il commençait à les guider de l'autre côté du dortoir avec des mouvements précipités et maladroits. Hermione fredonna dans sa bouche alors qu'il la ramenait contre la porte de sa chambre et lui mordait la lèvre inférieure. Un soupir étourdi lui échappa alors qu'il attirait son attention sur sa gorge, absorbant doucement son pouls et encourageant un frisson de rêveur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

"Mot de passe, Granger," souffla-t-il essoufflé contre sa peau.

Elle cligna des yeux et tenta de se concentrer. "Crookshanks", Draco la stabilisa alors que la porte cédait.

Sa chambre était sombre, à l'exception de la lueur sensuel de rayons de lune tenaces et des étoiles. Elle se sentais en sécurité ici; un endroit sûr pour stocker des secrets dangereux et des fantasmes interdits, et elle inclina le visage de Draco pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, espérant qu'il avalerait le reste de ses scrupules obstinés.

Draco pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa posture, mais alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur ses omoplates, il sentit assez de sa tension lui échapper pour qu'il tire enfin sur les bretelles de sa robe tentatrice. La robe bleu marine tomba à ses pieds avec un bruit mou, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir.

Il se recula pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard brumeux flotter sur elle. Son estomac se contracta violament et il se sentit devenir encore plus dure en l'absorbant. Oui, il l'avait imaginée dans ces matinées pathétiques adossées au mur à côté de la salle de bain, mais il avait largement sous-estimé son attrait. Elle était bien plus féminine et séduisante que les images que son cerveau avait produites; vêtu d'un simple ensemble de sous-vêtements bleus qui était sobre et pratique, mais n'empêchait pas les surprenantes courbes et plis qui faisaient danser ses yeux. À la lumière tamisée des étoile, sa peau olive et ses traits fauves ressemblaient à du caramel, et pendant un bref instant, il fut complètement impressionné. Subjugué.

Certainement pas moche… ou sale…

Son malaise devint évident lorsque ses bras bougèrent pour recouvrir son corps et il captura rapidement ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse être volée par le doute. Il serait damné s'il laissait cela se produire alors qu'il était arrivé jusque-là.

Il glissa sa main entre eux pour dégrafer son pantalon et les manœuvra plus loin dans la pièce, vers son lit, une chose qu'il désirait ardemment depuis les nuits ou il avait dormi ici, il sentit son cœur tonner contre ses côtes alors qu'elle saisissait son visage avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. Il la poussa aussi doucement que son besoin le lui permettait dans le matelas et rampa sur elle, pour continuer à se régaler de sa bouche.

Il sentit ses nerfs ce tendre a nouveau alors qu'il tendait la main pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, donc il approfondit le baiser pour la distraire. Implorant des divinité inexistantes qu'elle abandonnerait la logique, comme il l'avait fait.

Il gratta de ses dents la bosse de sa clavicule et savoura le gémissement qui résonnait sur son front, alors que sa mais se perdait sur ses seins fermes et ronds. Elle cédait lentement; il pouvait le sentir. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir son désir dur pressé contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il passa sa main entre eux et retira son boxer pour se sentir sa chair tant attendu contre lui.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans l'ourlet de ses sous-vêtements et il les glissa lentement le long de ses cuisses, de ses genoux puis de ses chevilles fines 8avec une patience digne d'une médaille. Il pouvait la sentir vibrer de d'appréhension et d'incertitude, et il leva les yeux pour la trouver nue baignée dans le clair de lune crémeux, l'observant avec des yeux grands ouverts et méfiants. Il approcha sa tête pour attraper à nouveau se levres et commença à s'installer entre ses jambes, mais sa voix tremblante le fit geler.

"Draco, attends," murmura Hermione. Il tressaillit alors que son visage s'attardait au-dessus du sien, jurant silencieusement à l'âme de Salazar que si elle lui disait ne pas pouvoir faire cela, il arreterai, et perdrait l'esprit le lendemain matin. Elle se lécha les lèvres et lui lança un regard suppliant avant de forcer les mots délicats à la quitter. "S'il te plaît, vas y lentement."

Son front se plissa aux implications de sa demande. "Je pensais que tu n'étais pas-

"Je ne le suis pas", l'interrompit-elle,un rougissement ardent rampant sur ses joues. "Mais je… une fois seulement ."

Pression…

Il réalisa à quel point elle lui donnait alors, et il lutta avec acharnement pour ne pas en être affecté. Les coups vigoureux dans sa poitrine lui firent mal un instant avec autre chose que de l'envi; Quelque chose de douloureusement agréable qui le fit décider de ne pas être égoïste ce soir.

"Mets tes mains sur mes épaules," dirigea-t-il doucement, attendant qu'elle se plie avant de continuer. "Si ça te fait mal, tiens-moi aussi fort que nécessaire et mordille ma lèvre."

Ses mots semblèrent apaiser ses inquiétudes et elle lui donna un signe d'assentiment avant de tendre la tête pour lui voler un baiser apaisant. Il l'intensifia instantanément, se temperant pour aller lentement comme demandé sachant qu'il valait mieux la garder occupée pendant que ses doigts traînaient sur son ventre et se baissaient entre ses cuisses.

En dépit des notions contradictoires qui brouillaient si clairement la tête de Granger, son corps était sublime et désireux pour lui; parfaitement humide et soyeux sous le bout de ses doigts. Oubliant son impatience, il caressa son point le plus sensible avec le bout du pouce, ce qui lui valut un léger gémissement, et il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle pour l'aider à se préparer à lui. Après quelques longues minutes de rotation des doigts et quelques soupirs les plus sensuel qu'il est entendu, qui lui chatouillant le palais, il décida qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps et fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la détendre.

Draco se positionna convenablement au-dessus d'elle et Hermione attrapa instantanément sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il lui caressa les côtés en cercles apaisants avant d'entrer en elle, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors qu'elle s'étouffait dans un gémissement. Il ne put empêcher un sifflement velouté quand elle bouga légèrement l'entraînant plus profondément encore; remarquant à peine son emprise désespérée sur ses épaules car toute sensation se précipita vers le sud. Elle était si serrée par l'inexpérience et la panique, et elle sentait foutrement fantastique autour de lui, mais il voulait qu'elle aime ça.

"Détends-toi," murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. "Ça va aller."

Il savait qu'elle devait s'accommoder à lui, alors il combattit ses pulsions de la prendre fort et resta immobile, posant son front contre le sien et priant pour que sa douleur s'atténuerait rapidement. Doucement il commenca à la remplir puis de la remplir à nouveau, il répéta ses mouvements péniblement doux jusqu'à ce que ses doigts aient cessé de s'enfoncer dans sa peau et qu'elle libère sa lèvre. Il plongea la tête dans le creux de son cou, se souvenant qu'elle avait plutôt aimé que sa bouche la taquine là, alors qu'il accélérait son rythme.

Hermione perdit sa concentration alors que la douleur diminuait et elle entendit sa respiration devenir lourde alors que ses intrusions remuaient quelque chose en elle. Chacun de ses coups semblait nourrir le scintillement de cette sensation étrangère juste sous son ventre, et elle se tordit instinctivement pour tenter d'en obtenir plus. Draco leva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, se touchant à peine alors que ses souffles volatiles lui tombaient dans la bouche et lui picotaient la langue. Leurs regards fumeux se bloquèrent alors qu'un grognement de gorge résonnait dans sa poitrine et Hermione sentit le nœud exquis qu'il avait créé se gonfler et se contracter.

Draco enroula ses bras autour de son dos et s'acroupir un peu, tirant son poids de plume avec lui alors qu'il se reposait contre ses hanches. Elle était alignée contre sa poitrine trempée de sueur et il la tenait fermement alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, avec plus de ferveur qu'ils n'avaient jamais été, en s'ajustant au nouvel angle. Sachant que cette position frôlerait son bourgeon réceptif, il balança ses hanches avec un rythme déterminé, avant de se déchirer de sa bouche pour courir ses taches de rousseur et finir par lui pincer la poitrine de sa bouche pour enfin vénérer ses seins.

Ses petits sons de plaisir devenaient de plus en plus fervents et il pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de lui alors qu'elle commençait à trembler dans ses bras. Le lourd martèlement de son cœur contre ses lèvres lui dit qu'elle était proche et il voulut retenir l'orgasme puissant qui bouillonnait dans son propre système.

Il serait damné s'il ne la sentait pas se défaire autour de lui.

Hermione finit par pousser un cri perçant, alors que la chaleur pulsante se propageait de son cœur et la faisait se serrer à l'intérieur. Son contrôle était perdu alors qu'elle frissonnait sans gêne et permettait aux sensations étrangères mais belles la consummer. Draco la serra étroitement contre son torse alors qu'elle se défaisait autour de lui, attrapant son visage et repoussant sa crinière d'airain pour être témoin de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux.

Avec quelques mouvements secs supplémentaires de ses hanches et les ondulations de son orgasme autour de lui, Draco sentit la bulle dans ses reins éclater violament et il se libéra en elle, avec des gestes frénétiques. Il étouffa son grognement contre sa gorge et s'accrocha à elle alors qu'elle le bercait distraitement en lui caressant les cheveux et soupirant contre son cou. Il frissonna longuement quand ses ongles carésserent ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos. Sa respiration se calmait finalement lorsque le bourdonnement commençait à s'estomper et ses membres étaient devenus très lourds comme du plomb.

Elle était faible dans sa prise, posant sa tête contre la sienne alors qu'elle parsemait des baisers paresseux sur ses épaules. Il les ramena doucement vers les oreillers, attrapa distraitement les couvertures oubliées et les protégea du froid. Défesant ses membres et sa chair, Draco s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit, observant la sorcière avec attention tandis que ses cils battaient et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Il pouvait sentir le silence gênant qui les envahissait alors que leur souffle post-orgasme se calmait, les laissant avec les inévitables questions et une réalité peu accueillante.

"Draco, je-

"Repose-toi, Granger," lui dit-il.

"Je voulais juste te remercier," murmura Hermione avec fatigue, ses paupières se ferment. "Pour avoir été… doux."

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'affection de son ton, sachant que dans quelques heures, tout serait différent. Aux premier rayons du matin, il se détesterait d'avoir céder et elle se sentirait usée et trahie. La nuit leur apporta paix et secret, et pour cette seule raison, il leva la main pour effacer les boucles de café indisciplinées autour de son visage. Elle était sur le point de dormir et elle soupira au toucher, marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent alors qu'il glissait son doigt sur son sourcil.

Il retira sa main lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et se réprimanda pour avoir prolongé cette intimité inappropriée. Partir aurait été logique, mais ses os étaient fatigués et le lit de Granger était si chaud. Il se coucha et lui fit face, ne se touchant pas, mais peut-être plus près que nécessaire, le sommeil l'a volé avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger.

Il laissa le problemes au lendemain inévitable.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec des membres endoloris et une tendresse entre les jambes qui oscillait entre plaisir et douleur. Les lèvres meurtries par la passion et le goût d'un Serpentard sur la langue, elle s'anima pour ouvrir les yeux et scruter l'espace encore chaud qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte, alors quand son regard endormi bougea et retrouva sa grande silhouette encombrant le cadre de la fenêtre, elle fut plus qu'un peu surprise.

Elle s'assit soigneusement pour pouvoir voir son expression, ses traits pâles apparurent dans un froncement de sourcils pensif alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.Il était tout habillé, se frottait le menton et avait l'air trop troublé pour se rendre compte qu'elle était même réveillée.

"Je pensais que tu partirais", brisa-t-elle le calme.

Draco ne la regarda pas. "Cela semblait inutile quand tu peut errer dans ma chambre quand tu veux," lui dit-il avec constance.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de rassembler un drap autour d'elle et de quitter le lit, s'avançant lentement vers lui sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, elle réalisa que la vue extérieure était givrée de blanc et que la neige rêveuse tombait rapidement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de haleter alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, oubliant que Draco était pres d'elle maintenant. Lui l'observai et envisageait de la traîner de nouveau au lit pour étendre leurs activités interdites. La salle était lourde de leurs odeurs mélangées et c'était comme un aphrodisiaque, mais quelque chose dans son sourire innocent le retourna.

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse?" interrogea-t-il brusquement, posant son menton contre ses doigts pour tenter de paraître blasé.

"Il neige."

Il arqua un sourcil. "Et?"

"J'attendais depuis un moment la neige," dit-elle doucement.

Elle était assez proche maintenant pour qu'il puisse la toucher et la prendre s'il le voulait, mais il s'abstint, même si c'était ridiculement tentant. Les matinées post-coïtaux convenaient parfaitement bien à Granger; avec ses boucles sauvages et ses joues rougissantes, et quand ses yeux attrapèrent des marques sur son cou faite de sa bouche, il sentit son aine se resserrer durement. Il détacha son regard intrigué loin d'elle et serra la mâchoire, déterminé à dire son texte puis à sortir de la pièce.

"Regarde, Granger-

"Est-ce que… tu regrette ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?" elle l'interrompit avec inquiétude, jouant avec le drap entre ses doigts.

Il a craqué parce qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. "Le faites tu?" il a contré à la place.

Hermione se lécha pensivement les lèvres. "Non, je ne le fait pas, et je… je pense que tu le regrette pas non plus."

"Ce n'est pas pertinent", marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux. "Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, et cela ne devrait plus se reproduire-

"Ne devrait pas?"

"Ce ne se reproduira plus", corrigea-t-il rapidement. "Ca ne doit pas-

"Pourquoi?" elle poussa hardiment, irritée par son congédiement. "Parce que je suis né-moldu?"

"Granger-

"Tu sais, tu ne me regardes plus avec dégoût," lui dit-elle calmement. "Bien au contraire, en fait-

"Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en tirer, Granger?" il a demandé carrément. "Tu sais qui je suis-

"Oui, oui", acquiesça-t-elle. "Et je sais que tu ne crois pas vraiment toutes ces conneries, ou la nuit dernière ne serait pas arrivé-

"La nuit dernière était une indication clair que cet endroit a trop baisé avec ma tête-

"Arrête ça!" cria-t-elle avec colère. "Arrête d'essayer de blâmer tous et n'importe quoi pour toutes tes action et réflexions! C'est pathétique! Tu savais ce que tu faisais!"

"Et toi aussi!"

"Je ne nie pas ça!" elle a crié. "Est-ce que je ne veux rien dire pour toi?"

Il grinça des dents et la fixa avec un regard froid. Merlin savait pourquoi, mais ce commentaire l'irritait comme un diable. "Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas?" il a ricané. "Je suis l'un d'eux maintenant-

"Un de qui?"

"Un putain de traître de sang!" cria-t-il en se levant brusquement de son siège."J'ai déshonoré ma famille, alors ne t'avise surtout pas de spéculer sur ce que je ressens pour toi!"

Hermione haleta devant son explosion, et ils se figèrent tous les deux sur place, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Draco fut choqué et indigné quand réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Il aurait tout donné pour reprendre sa phrase. Elle tendit une main pour lui toucher la joue, mais il la repoussa par principe, refusant de parler, de se sentir plus stupide que ce qu'il se sentait déjà fait.

"Putain de merde", grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je ne ferrai pas ça maintenant-

"Draco, attends," appela Hermione, le bloquant avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte. "Je… je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi après la nuit dernière si tu vas être comme ça."

Il sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement. "Que veut-tu dire?"

"Si ... si tu veux que ça s'arrête vraiment maintenant," continua-t-elle d'un ton triste et bégayant. "Et bien, je verrai si McGonagall peut trouver un autre endroit où tu pourrais rester. Je… je ne peux plus faire ça, supporter ça. Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. La séparation physique serrai la seul vrai solution."

Ailleurs? Sans elle?

La seule pensée le fit se sentir physiquement malade et chacelant. Les choses étaient irrévocablement différentes maintenant; il l'avait vue nue et sans inhibition, et que cela leur plaise ou non, ils possédaient une partie de l'autre dorénavant. Même lorsque les empreintes de doitgts sur ses épaules et les entailles sur ses lèvres auraient disparu, les souvenirs seraient toujours là; clair et net, et prêt à se rejouer à sa guise. Et le fait était qu'il voulait plus de souvenirs, mais Merlin savait que sa fierté avait déjà souffert de coups durs ce matin.

"Et je suppose que tu veut ma réponse maintenant?"

Il l'entendit renifler derrière lui. "Tu as le week-end," murmura-t-elle doucement. "Je veux une réponse lundi."

Hermione le regarda baissé les épaules et pousser la porte, la laissant derrière avec la preuve de leur intimité; des draps froissés et une odeur de convoitise embrumant l'air. Elle s'assit à la fenêtre et écarta ses larmes, comptant les flocons de neige dans un effort futile pour atténuer sa vulnérabilité à ce moment-là.

Elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, il l'avait laissé échapper lui-même et sa tendresse d'hier soir l'avait fait se sentir tellement en sécurité, mais elle savait à quel point il pouvait être têtu. Honnêtement, elle ne savait absolument pas s'il choisirait de rester ou de décider que leur liaison était allée trop loin, mais elle savait que s'il partait, cela la dévasterait. Elle regrettait presque son ultimatum, mais elle refusait de le regarder tous les jours agirs comme ça, de se sentir perpétuellement abandonnée, utilisé et ensuite jeté de côté en raison de son orgueil écrasant.

S'il choisissait de rester ici, cela lui suffirait. Pour l'instant.

Dimanche soir, Draco était prêt à avoir une hernie.

Granger était partie samedi matin, pas plus d'une heure après qu'elle lui ait offert la possibilité de partir et elle n'était pas encore revenue. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était restée, à un moment donné, il s'était demandé si quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver, la logique l'avait rattrapé, et il s'était rendu compte que McGonagall lui aurait déjà rendu visite si cela avait été le cas, mais néanmoins, sa considération pour son bien-être l'avait énormément déprimé.

Il aurait été judicieux, logique même d'accepter l'offre de Granger, d'aller dans une prison alternative et de faire preuve de sang froid, mais en réalité, cela n'avait jamais été une option. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était passée de l'aspect le plus irritant de cet enfer à la raison pour laquelle il était toujours sain d'esprit. Sans elle, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait comme une falaises brisées par la mer. Il voulait la toucher à nouveau, la désirait réellement, bien qu'il ne sût pas pourquoi.

C'était juste… logique. Instictif.

Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était simplement un sous-produit de son isolement, et s'il avait besoin d'elle pour se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe de Poudlard, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Une fois qu'il serait libre, les choses reviendraient à la normale et personne ne serait au courant de son comportement scandaleux.

Tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce reste entre nous.

Il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir et se fermer et il écouta attentivement les traces révélatrices de sa sorcière alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il pouvait discerner le bruit de ses mouvements pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se dirige maintenant vers la salle de bain, vraisenblablement pour une douche. Les battements familiers des vêtements qui tombaient suscitaient des souvenirs éthéré de vendredi soir, et des images de robe bleu marine et de peau d'olive brillaient au dos de ses paupières.

Il y réfléchit à deux fois, puis encore une fois avant de se lever des intentions dangereuses le rendant raide et dur entre les hanches.

Il avait passé trop de temps à imaginer ses douches.

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte, et la chance était apparemment de son côté aujourd'hui. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et prit une bonne bouffée de vapeur parfumée à la cerise, commençant doucement à se débarrasser de ses vêtements alors qu'il observait l'ombre inconsciente de Granger dansant à travers le rideau de la douche.

Son pouls battait fort dans ses oreilles au moment où il enleva son boxer, au premier des gémissements de bains de Granger. Il se glissa furtivement sur le sol et pénétra dans la cabine.

Il la fixa nue de dos, suivit les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient de ses longues mèches et atterrir sur les charmante fossette juste au-dessus de ses fesses rebondies, avant de glisser le long de ses jambes galbées. Il tendit la main pour la toucher, mais au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, elle se retourna avec des yeux terrifiés et de faibles tentatives pour cacher ses précieuses parties.

Il parvint à étouffer son cri avec un baiser précipité, appréciant la sensation étrange de gouttes d'eau glissant entre leurs lèvres. Hermione se débattu pendant quelques secondes, mais elle céda lorsque ses pouces glissèrent dans la colonne de son cou et dessinèrent des motifs doux comme une plume juste sous ses oreilles. Il la poussa lentement contre le mur carrelé et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la sentit briser le baiser et caler ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le repouser .

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" elle a demandé entre ses respirations lourdes.

C'est juste jusqu'à ce que tu sorte d'ici…

Avec la sécurité, dans son esprit égaré, que tout cela s'évanouirait une fois qu'il serait sorti de cette maudite chambre, il lui prit la mâchoire et lui lança un regard décidé.

"Je reste."


	17. Étoiles

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

chapitre 17: Stars.

Hermione grogna dans l'oreiller alors que son réveil chassait les murmures de son rêve espiègle. Draco avait été iréelement merveilleux la nuit dernière, tout comme il l'avait été la première fois; patient et altruiste, mais suintant toujours de cette nonchalance obstinée qui était définitivement Malfoy et plutôt séduisante. Elle etait toujours nerveuse, mais elle s'était certainement sentie plus à l'aise cette fois-ci et quelque chose à propos de l'eau qui coulait entre leurs corps l'avait apaisée et l'avait chatouillée d'une manière délicate mais délicieusement sensuel.

Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille.

Ses muscles endoloris se contractèrent alors qu'elle se rappelait ses lèvres qui marmonnait contre sa gorge, l'amenant dans un endroit qui semblait pécheur mais en quelque sorte en sécurité. Elle l'avait laissé la presser et soulevé contre les carreaux et réveiller cette chaleur palpitante dans son estomac, au milieu de la vapeur parfumée à la rose et des échos de la pulsation de l'eau. Elle avait tremblé et gémi, alors qu'il la prenait en douceur au début puis avec abandon, comme vendredi, puis il l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre, attendant qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits avant de rejoindre à nouveau leurs hanches pour se satisfaire.

Granger…

Avec son corps repu, elle l'avait simplement regardé avec fascination alors qu'il cherchait sa propre libération. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il avait semblé complètement déchargé pendant ces brefs instants. Elle lui avait tendrement embrassé ses taches de rousseur sur la mâchoire et le cou. Elle l'avait étudié attentivement et avait décidé en silence qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau et libre, et elle l'avait embrassé fort quand il l'avait lâché. Ses draps étaient encore humides de gouttes de pluie et de sueur, et alors qu'elle savait que l'espace à côté d'elle était vide, elle jeta quand même un coup d'œil sous ses cils; juste pour vérifier.

Elle était seule, mais c'était… d'accord.

Il était venu la voir la nuit dernière et c'était suffisant pour le moment. Sa fierté était sévèrement battue et elle avait la sagesse de savoir qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'adapter à leur… situation étrange, comme elle l'a fait. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait tirer de tout cela, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait bien, et les paroles de Luna l'avaient tentée d'agir de manière impulsive.

Parfois, les guerres peuvent apporter de bonnes choses. Ils peuvent apprendre aux gens à garder ce qu'ils aiment, même s'il y a des risques.

Elle avait le sentiment que le destin allait jouer contre elle mais, cette fois-ci, elle décida de laisser les choses se passer et de suivre le courant. Merlin savait qu'elle auvait du mal à ne pas sur-analyser la relation étrange avec son amie de Serpentard, mais elle apprenait, et se précipiter pour prendre des décisions ou en tirer des conclusions serait futile.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge la prévint qu'elle était restée au lit trop longtemps et qu'elle était légèrement en retard, elle commença rapidement sa routine matinale avant d'aller voir McGonagall. Les cours avaient pris fin pour que la directrice puisse envoyer les étudiants à la maison pour les vacances de Noël de manière aussi sûre que possible, et Hermione et les autres préfets avaient accepté de l'aider. Malheureusement, Michael serait là aussi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait enfin affronter le préfet après l'avoir fui au Bal sans aucune explication.

Elle avait déjà donné l'excuse d'un mal à l'estomac soudain à Ginny et à ses autres amis quand elle était restée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor samedi soir et elle espérait que le mensonge blanc était suffisamment substantiel pour être cru par Michael. En parcourant les couloirs familiers, elle vérifia son reflet dans une vitre glacée pour s'assurer que les marques laissées par Draco avaient été recouvertes avec succès par son sort de Glamour, avant de glisser dans le couloir vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Une rougeur coupable se glissa sur ses joues alors qu'elle entendait les voix familières dériver dans le couloir; McGonagall, Michael, Neville, Ginny parmi les autres préfets. Si elle s'était sentie coupable après avoir embrassé Draco, la paranoïa la poussait maintenant à la folie. Ils remarqueraient sûrement ses lèvres légèrement enflées? Ou entreverai une ecchymose mal déguisée d'un baiser rugueux? Ou se rendrai compte qu'il y avait un soupçon de parfum masculin sur elle maintenant?

Soufflant une profonde inspiration, elle poussa la porte et se crispa quand environ douze paires d'yeux lui apparurent.

"Désolé je suis en retard," marmonna-t-elle, attrapant accidentellement le regard de Michael. "J'ai trop dormi."

"Tout va bien, Hermione," assura McGonagall en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Vous en connaissez la plupart. Je venais d'expliquer que le premier groupe d'étudiants se rendra chez lui vers trois heures. Madame Maxime a accepté de nous prêter ses Abraxans. Ils devraient arriver vers deux heures. Nous aurons besoin d'aider Hagrid. "

"Combien d'étudiants y aura-t-il?" Demanda Neville en griffonnant des notes sur un morceau de parchemin. "Si je les escorte à la maison, je veux m'assurer que je ne manque personne."

"Vingt-deux, y compris vous, monsieur Londubat", répondit-elle. "Une fois qu'ils ont tous été déposés, les chevaux vous emmèneront chez vous et retrouveront leur chemin de retour à Beauxbatons, mais vous devrez tous aider à faire en sorte que les élèves énumérés soient pris en compte."

"Qui prend le prochain groupe mercredi?" Demanda Ginny.

"Moi" Lee leva la main. "J'utilise le magicobus, non?"

"Je crois que oui," acquiesça McGonagall. "Tous les détails sont sur la liste que j'ai envoyée."

"Combien en restera-t-il, Professeur?" Questionna Hermione, gardant délibérément ses yeux éloignés de Michael.

"Juste une poignée", expliqua la directrice. "Je pense qu'il y a six étudiants tous ensemble."

Hermione dissimula un froncement de sourcils alors que ses amis continuaient leurs questions, réalisant que ce sera bien son Noël le plus solitaire cette année. Elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même; Elle avait offert de rester à l'école, ce qui irritait beaucoup Ginny, mais rester au Terrier sans Harry et Ron n'aurait pas été pareil. De plus, avec Draco caché dans son dortoir, elle se sentait responsable de veiller à ce qu'il reste caché, et d'aider également McGonagall à garder les choses stables à Poudlard. Et la triste vérité était qu'Hermione était contente de laisser passer Noël comme n'importe quel autre jour de l'année.

Il y avait trop de choses qui se passaient au-delà des murs du château, ce qui atténuait le sentiment de fête qui ressemblait à un nuage épais et toxique. L'absence d'amis familiers et de famille laisserait un espace vide dans sa poitrine, et avec seulement un amoureux froid de Serpentards, qu'elle s'efforçait encore de comprendre, la journée serait maussade.

"Bien," la voix de McGonagall lui vola ses pensées bleues. "Si vous pouviez tous vous assurer que les bons étudiants sont prêts à deux heures, alors c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, s'il n'y a plus de questions?" Seul le son des élèves rassemblant leurs affaires lui répondit. "D'accord, je vous verrai tous plus tard, et si vous voyez quelqu'un à l'extérieur, dites-leur de surveiller la neige. Hermione, pourriez-vous rester un instant s'il vous plaît?"

"D'accord", elle acquiesça nerveusement, offrant à ses amis un léger sourire alors qu'ils la laissaient avec la Directrice. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien", lui assura McGonagall en marmonnant un sort de silence sur la porte. "Je voulais juste voir comment ça se passait avec M. Malfoy?"

Elle a essayé si fort ne pas rougir. "Bien", réussit-elle a dire calmement. "Je pense… il s'est un peu calmé maintenant."

"Alors il s'est calmé?" McGonagall à pressé. "Il a cessé d'être hostile?"

"Non ... il n'est pas hostile," murmura Hermione. "Il est juste… mieux maintenant. Je pense que nous nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre."

"C'est bien", acquiesça-t-elle. "Je voulais encore vous remercier d'être restée ici à Noël. Miss Lovegood ne sait toujours pas si elle reste ou non, alors je sais que vous n'aurez pas vraiment d'amis ici, et ce n'est pas votre maison-

"C'est bon", la jeune sorcière haussa les épaules. "C'est juste un autre jour, n'est-ce pas? Et Poudlard me semble parfois chez moi, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas la même chose sans Harry et Ron."

"Eh bien, je sais que vos conditions de vie actuelles ne sont pas idéales", poursuivit McGonagall avec un ton pensif. "Je voulais donc vous faire savoir que vous êtes plus que bienvenu pour rejoindre les autres membres du personnel et moi-même pour la journée-

"Merci pour l'offre, Professeur," interrompit doucement Hermione. "Mais je pense que je vais juste rester dans mon dortoir et garder les choses normales."

"Ça ne vous dérange pas de paser ça seul avec M. Malfoy?" demanda la directrice en arquant un sourcil.

"Je veux juste que ce soit comme n'importe quel jour de l'année ", répondit-elle, gardant ses traits aussi uniformes que possible. "En plus, ça ne serait pas vraiment… juste de laisser Draco complètement seul le jour de Noël. Il doit se sentir assez seul tel qu'il est."

Minerva bourdonna de pensée. "vous êtes ... en train de vous adoucir avec lui?"

"Un peu…" bégaya Hermione, pensant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop révélé. "Je le comprends simplement mieux, et je doute que le laisser seul ferait du bien à sa… disposition."

"Je suppose que non," approuva McGonagall avec un ton sceptique. "Bien, si vous changez d'avis, vous êtes libre de nous rejoindre."

"Merci", dit-elle en se levant de son siège. "On se voit plus tard, Professeur."

Avec un sourire de séparation de la directrice, Hermione sortit du bureau avec un rappel secret pour qu'elle regarde comment elle parlait de Draco en présence de McGonagall. En tournant dans le couloir, elle soupira, mais celle-ci resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une main masculine s'accrocher à son coude.

"Michael", elle a respiré durement quand elle a identifié les yeux bruns qui la regardaient avec anxiété. "Tu m'as fait peur ."

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il maladroitement. "J'espérais que nous pourrions parler de ce qui s'est passé? Au bal?"

"D'accord", elle acquiesça distraitement."Oui, bien sûr, je-

"Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter dans votre dortoir?"

"J'avais envie de me promener", lui dit-elle rapidement. "Pourrions-nous nous promener et en parler? Je ne veux pas vraiment être enfermé dans ma chambre aujourd'hui."

"D'accord", acquiesça-t-il, les conduisant dans une lente promenade dans les couloirs. "Alors-

"Je suis vraiment désolée", lâcha-t-elle en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "A propos de te laisser là comme je l'ai fait. Je ne me sentais pas très bien-

"Tout va bien, Hermione," il fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Je sais que tu pensais à lui et ça-

"Lui?" elle a répété. "Je-

"Ron," clarifia-t-il avec un regard entendu. "Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez sérieux, mais Ginny m'a tout expliqué."

"Je vois," dit Hermione, mal à l'aise, écartant la culpabilité qui l'avait envahie. "Bien ... eh bien, je-

"Je ne veux pas que les choses soient gênantes entre nous", l'interrompit-il, la guidant dans un coin en direction de la bibliothèque. "Je te considère comme une amie et je ne voudrais pas que les choses-

"J'aimerais que nous soyons amis", lui dit-elle honnêtement. "Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir clarifié ma relation avec… Ron. C'est juste un peu compliqué du fait de son absence et de la guerre."

"Ce n'est pas grave," acquiesça Michael. "Veut-tu que je te raccompagne dans ta chambre?"

"Je pense que je vais passer du temps à la bibliothèque", a-t-elle fourni. "J'ai des choses à faire, mais merci quand même. On se voit plus tard pour commencer à rassembler les premiers sortants."

.

.

Draco regarda la neige légère tomber de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Il n'avait jamais été un particulièrement fan, mais après des semaines de la même vue depuis cette pièce, il dut admettre que le paysage blanc et net paraissait un peu pittoresque. Après avoir passé trop de semaines dans cette merde, il commençait à oublier ce que l'on ressentait à l'extérieur, et il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il l'avait manqué.

Il avait entendu Granger partir il y a une bonne heure, mais elle était toujours là. Son odeur flottait dans l'air et il pouvait toujours la goûter contre sa langue, et il tenta de localiser exactement quand son essence était passée de irritant à réconfortant.

En dépit de ses promesses personnelles selon lesquelles Granger serait un incident unique, il s'était déjà résigné à le refaire. Il le ferait de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que sa soif d'elle disparaisse.

Si ça partait.

Au moins, il avait réussi à se réveiller avant elle.Tous les hommes qui se respectaient savaient que rester dans un lit post-coït signifiait quelque chose de plus profond qu'une dégringolade physique entre les draps, et il préférait se Crucio lui-même avant de laisser cela se produire.

C'était seulement censé être une nuit…

Cette petite théorie etait certainement morte lors de leur ebat dans la douche tant fantasmé. Il a blâmé sa menace d'une nouvelle prison pour cela.

Il aurait pu s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles il poursuivait Granger, et peut-être même s'en faire une hernie, mais il semblait inutile de penser à un problème sans solution. Sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'il regretterait certainement, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Granger et de faire ce qui semblait bien pour le moment.

Il n'y avait personne ici pour le juger ou réprimander son comportement dérangé et dangereux, et quand elle était le seul élément de son isolement qui faisait tinter ses instincts et bouger son sang, refuser le désir de la toucher n'était pas une option.

Si c'était de la folie, alors tout ce qu'on lui disais sur le bonheur de la folie commençait à avoir un sens.

.

.

Après avoir passé quelques heures parmi d'autres livres sur les Horcruxes, Hermione avait fait ses adieux à Neville et aux autres étudiants avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard pour rejoindre leurs familles. Ils avaient été un peu retardés quand une cinquième année avait fait la sieste et ne s'était pas montrée à l'heure, et au moment où le troupeau d'Abraxans avait pris son envol, le ciel sombre et hivernal avait commencé à noyer les collines blanches.

Elle s'était retrouvée à flâner sur le terrain enneigé pendant quelques heures, savourant les bruits croquants agréables sous ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour passer la main dans la poudre sucrée, sans se soucier du froid qui lui brûlait les mains.

Elle se jeta un sortilège de réchauffement et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre pour admirer le ciel dégagé. Elle adorait les nuits comme ça; quand les nuages se sont retirés et que les étoiles ont été aspergées dans l'univers bleu marine comme des taches de rousseur givrées.

Elle a commencé à les relier point par point dans sa tête, trouvant facilement la constellation Lyra avec son étoile brillante, Vega. Son regard se tourna instinctivement vers Draco et elle suivit le balancement sinueux de la longue traînée d'étoiles. Ils lui firent un clin d'œil et elle l'observa simplement pendant quelques instants, appréciant la beauté et la complexité, avant de décider qu'il était trop tard et qu'il faisait trop sombre pour être seule.

De retour dans les murs de Poudlard, elle retourna dans sa chambre, distraite par les préoccupations quant à la façon de se comporter en la présence de son compagnon Serpentard après deux nuits de sortilège. Elle passait devant les cuisines sans faire très attention, quand une ferme traction sur sa robe la sortit de son étourdissement.

"Bon sang!" Elle haleta, serrant sa poitrine alors qu'elle se retournait et donna un regard désolé à l'elfe de maison confus. "Désolé, Dobby. Tu m'as un peu effrayé."

"Dobby est désolé, mademoiselle", s'excusa-t-il avec ferveur. "Dobby te cherchait! J'ai un cadeau pour toi!"

"Un cadeau?" Répéta Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils. "Tu n'avais besoin de rien me chercher, Dobby."

"C'est un arbre de Noël", expliqua la petite créature, plongeant son sac dans la poche fragile pour enlever un petit arbre. "J'ai réussi à vous en garder un bon, mademoiselle! C'est joli! Mlle doit utiliser le sort Finite, et il deviendra l'arbre que j'ai choisi pour vous!"

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire. "C'était très gentil de ta part, Dobby," dit-elle. "Mais je ne pense pas que je vais avoir un arbre cette année. Peut-être qu'un des professeurs aimerait-

"Mlle doit avoir un arbre!" Il protesta avec enthousiasme, poussant la petite graine dans sa main. "Miss a besoin d'un arbre pour Noël!"

Hermione accepta le présent pensif et décida que discuter était à la fois futile et ingrat. "Merci, Dobby," acquiesça-t-elle, lui donnant une caresse amicale dans le dos. "C'était très attentionné de ta part."

"Mademoiselle est la bienvenue!" il lui sourit. "Dobby doit partir maintenant, je doit aider Winky à faire le ménage!"

Avec un claquement de doigts, il disparut et Hermione regarda le jeune arbre dans sa paume pendant un moment, avant de continuer à se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle envisagea de le laisser tel quel, mais cela sembla presque cruel lorsque Dobby avais prit le temps de le choisir. Alors qu'elle poussait sa porte, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la chambre de Draco et elle sentit des petits lutins caracoler dans son ventre, comme ils semblaient toujours le faire maintenant. Repoussant ses nerfs, elle plaça le jeune arbre dans le coin le plus sombre du coin salon et recula avant de retirer sa baguette.

Avec un murmure silencieux du sort approprié, elle observa un tronc se soulever lentement et faire germer de longues branches avec des aiguilles de pin sains et persistantes. Au moment où le sapin de Noël avait terminé sa régénération, il mesurait un peu plus de six pieds et, comme l'avait promis Dobby, un beau spécimen aux proportions parfaites et une odeur rafraîchissante.

Hermione inclina sa baguette et eut une incantation pour décorer l'arbre sur le bout de sa langue, mais elle hésita. Elle baissa le bras et se dirigea vers la chambre, s'agenouilla devant la malle charmé près de son lit et cherchant le sac de décorations de Noël rouge et or que sa mère lui avait donnée avant son départ pour Poudlard. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle considérait à quel point ses parents lui manquaient, mais elle porta quand même le petit sac, également charmé avec un sort d'extension indétectable, vers le coin salon, et commença à suspendre des babioles et des boules au bouts des branches.

C'est comme ça que Draco l'a trouvée. Les yeux lointains et tristes comme elle jouait avec un ornement en forme de flocon de neige entre ses doigts. Il arqua un sourcil curieux et fit quelques pas vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de son dos et se renfrognant quand elle ne donna aucune indication qu'elle était consciente de lui.

"Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas simplement un sort pour les mettre?" il a interrogé carrément. "Tu perd juste ton temps et ton énergie."

Il l'entendit relâcher son souffle avant de placer le flocon de neige sur l'arbre. "J'aime le faire de cette façon", lui dit-elle. "Cela me rappelle la maison."

"Et des décorations rouges et dorées?" commenta-t-il sournoisement. "C'est très prévisible de ta part, Granger."

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec les couleurs de Gryffondor," répondit-elle d'un ton blanc. "Ma famille a toujours mis du rouge et de l'or sur l'arbre. J'ai toujours pensé que le vert, le rouge et l'or allaient très bien ensemble."

Il voulu combattre avec elle pour ne pas être d'accord, mais l'effondrement vaincu de ses épaules le fit faire une pause. Roulant des yeux, trop conscient de ses sentiments, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et la regarda attentivement, sentant déjà que la démangeaison persistante de la toucher tire sur son ventre.

"Exactement combien de jours y a-t-il avant Noël?"Il a demandé.

"C'est le quatorzième aujourd'hui", marmonna-t-elle. "Onze jours."

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et tu reste ici?"

"Oui", elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle continuait son travail. "C'était l'option la plus sûre."

"Je t'aurais pris pour un passionné de Noël, Granger", admit-il d'un ton stoïque. "Mais tu sembles ... indifférente."

"Il n'y a presque plus rien à célébrer cette année", soupira-t-elle, se tournant finalement pour lui faire face. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais pour Noël?"

Il plissa les yeux et la regarda froidement. "Etre libéré de ce trou de l'enfer?"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible-

"Alors non," grommela-t-il, posant ses coudes contre ses cuisses. "Et si tu ne te soucie pas de Noël, pourquoi avoir un arbre?"

"C'est un cadeau," Hermione haussa les épaules. "Si tu change d'avis, je vais faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard samedi

"Je n'ai besoin de rien", affirma-t-il d'une voix bourrue. "Si je dois passer la journée dans cet endroit, alors je préférerais l'ignorer comme un jour quelconque."

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'accord. "Ça semble bien."

Un silence mélancolique s'installa entre eux alors qu'elle placait la dernière de ses décoration sur les branches, et elle fouilla dans son sac pour enlever le dernier morceau, l'étoile indispensable pour couronner l'arbre. Elle examina le motif délicat et passa son doigt sur le bord alors qu'elle comptait les jolies paillettes et suivait leurs motifs complexes.

"Mon père mettait toujours l'étoile sur l'arbre," murmura Hermione, ne sachant pas si Draco l'écoutait même. "C'était toujours quelque chose que l'homme de la maison a fait. Une tradition, tu sais?"

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver son nouvel amant qui la regardait avec des yeux cagoulés et ses lèvres coincées dans une ligne sévère. Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira et secoua la tête, comme s'il était fâché contre lui-même, avant de la fixer avec un air complaisant de compréhension.

"Nous avions la même tradition", a-t-il avoué à contrecoeur.

Hermione ravala la boule dans sa gorge et tendit le bras pour lui offrir l'étoile. "Je suppose que ce serait toi ici", dit-elle. "Tu veux faire les honneurs?"

Draco repoussa sa main. "Ce n'est pas une maison, Granger."

"C'est la chose la plus proche que nous ayons", elle a offert tristement. "En plus, je suis trop petite, je ne peux pas atteindre-

"Je ne le mettrai pas sur l'arbre," finalisa-t-il. "Laisse tomber, Granger."

Elle fronça les sourcils de défaite et la posa sur la table basse, remuant les pieds alors qu'elle rassemblait le courage de marmonner ses mots suivants. "Draco, j'ai réfléchi-

"Ho le choque -

"Est-ce que nous devrions ...", elle a traîné avec incertitude. "Devrions-nous parler de notre… situation?"

"Non," répondit-il rapidement. "En parler ne fera pas la différence-

"Mais je-

"Laisse faire les choses, Granger," dit-il avec la mâchoire crispée. "N'étais-tu pas celle qui a dit qu'il était préférable de laisser les choses se dérouler?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde à cette remarque. "Je suppose que j'ai dit ça-

"Alors je te suggère de prendre une feuille de ton propre livre," murmura-t-il; ses yeux tombèrent sur ses genoux. "J'ai clairement pris ma décision hier soir et je ne veux plus en discuter."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle réalisa qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle ce soir, ne serait-ce que parce que la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été un rappel amer de la solitude à venir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de localiser une autre dose de cette bravoure de Gryffondor, qui semblait toujours se faner chaque fois que Draco était concerné.

"Je pense que je vais me coucher," lui dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. "Est-ce que ... tu viens?"

Il arqua un sourcil avec une légère surprise avant de secouer la tête. "Non," répondit-il, et Hermione dut se battre pour dissimuler sa blessure.

"D'accord", marmonna-t-elle mollement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, se sentant plutôt humiliée. "Bonne nuit alors."

"Granger," appela Draco juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Il ferma les yeux et massa l'arête de son nez, admettant que sa dignité en lambeaux était désormais discutable. "Laisse ta porte ouverte. Je pourrais changer d'avis."

La bouche d'Hermione forma un sourire privé avant de se glisser dans sa chambre, laissant Draco derrière elle pour regarder son arbre inachevé. Il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, son esprit était chargé de notions contradictoires alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'étoile sur la table. Un grondement vibra dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne l'attrape et se dirigea vers l'arbre, atteignant sans difficulté le dessus et complétant la tâche que Granger avait commencée.

Il se recula pour jeter un coup d'œil critique et décida en privé que vert, rouge et or se complimentaient plutôt bien c'est vrai. Avec un dernier grognement d'abandon, il tourna les talons, sans intention de se rendre dans sa propre chambre.


	18. Cadeaux

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 18:Gitf.

Hermione sentit le matelas bouger sous elle, et elle étouffa le gémissement qui chatouillait ses amygdales alors que Draco fermait la porte derrière lui.

Le froid semblait toujours le remplacer dans son lit quand il la laissait seule, feignant de dormir et se sentant déçu, mais c'était comme ça depuis quelques jours et elle savait qu'il ne servirai a rien de lui en parlé pour l'instant. Il avait clairement fait savoir qu'il n'était pas disposé à aborder le sujet de leur relation étrange et ils étaient tombés dans une pseudo-routine depuis lundi.

Les matinées commenceraient toujours comme celle-ci; Draco se glissait or de ses draps silencieusement. Elle lui préparait ensuite de la nourriture pour la journée, avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque ou au bureau de McGonagall afin de poursuivre la mission fastidieuse de ramener tout le monde à la maison. Les soirées leur fournissaient des moments brûlantes et des regards maladroits, qu'elle détestait personnellement. Elle savait que c'était simplement un effet secondaire alors qu'ils s'adaptaient à leur situation, mais c'étaient des personnes enflammés, et leurs discutions pleine d'esprit et leurs débats lui manquaient.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils se sauteraient à la gorge tôt ou tard; probablement une fois que ses insécurités et ses nerfs se seront estompés un peu, et que Draco acceptera enfin qu'il est attiré par une née-moldue.

Quand la soirée se transformait en nuit, elle se glissait dans sa chambre et laissait sa porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Il y avait eu quelques nuits où sa fierté avait apparemment étouffé son intérêt pour elle et il était retourné dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'était pas grave, car elle sentait que ses muscles avaient besoin de temps pour se rétablir, mais elle était dans l'attente qu'il dorme avec elle et chasser les nuits solitaires.

Mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

Il venait dans sa chambre l'embrassai comme un homme qui mourrai demain, la déshabillai, les satisfesant tous les deux, insistant toujours pour qu'elle ai un orgasme, même si cela semblait prendre des heures parfois. D'après les conversations de Lavender et Padma sur le sexe, elle savait qu'il était difficile pour les femmes de trouver systématiquement cette libération heureuse, mais Draco travailla résolument sur ses points de réceptivité jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble et gémisse, et les laissaient toutes les deux épuisées.

Mais il ne l'a jamais tenue après.

Il n'a jamais offert aucun murmure d'affection une fois qu'ils ont fini.

Il n'est jamais resté plus de quelques heures.

Elle l'entendait partir et son cœur lui faisait mal un instant, avant de se dire qu'il était encore en train de lutter contre ses préjugés.

Et puis la routine recommencait.

C'était le dernier samedi avant Noël, et elle avait accepté de rencontrer Ginny pour un voyage à Pré-au-Lard afin de recevoir des cadeaux de dernière minute. Ginny retournait au Terrier dimanche, et bien qu'Hermione reconnaisse que son amitié avec la soeur Weasley avait été un peu tendue ces derniers temps, elle lui manquerait malgré tous.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi," sourit Ginny alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le village. "Et je pense que cela pourrait effectivement te faire sourire."

Hermione arqua un sourcil. "Je suis intrigué."

La jolie rousse mit la main dans son sac et enleva deux cadeaux; Un rond dans un emballage rouge maladroit, et l'autre une boîte légèrement plus grande avec un emballage en or. Les yeux confus d'Hermione vacillèrent entre les deux cadeaux avant de donner à Ginny un regard d'expectative.

"Est-ce que c'est pour moi?"

"Certainement", acquiesça la jeune sorcière. "Ils viennent de Harry et Ron."

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. "Quoi comment-

"Ils les ont envoyés à maman en octobre," expliqua Ginny, en plaçant les cadeaux dans les mains de son amie. "Elle voulait te faire une surprise parce qu'elle sait à quel point ils te manques."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient pensé à ça si tôt", marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, caressant du doigt les précieux paquets. "Je te remercie."

"Ce n'est rien," dit Ginny. "Le rouge-

"Est de Ron," termina Hermione avec une contraction des lèvres. "Il n'aurait jamais pu emballer un cadeau même pour sauver sa vie. Il nous soudoyaient Harry et moi pour emballer les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour toi et ta famille."

"Putain de merde," elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il t'a pris; envoie-moi un hibou après l'avoir ouvert. Maman a dit que mon cadeau était évident."

"Tu a des cadeaux de leur part toi aussi?"

"Ils m'attendent à la maison", dit-elle. "Je peux bien deviner que Ron m'a acheté une autre écharpe, mais j'espère que Harry a était un peu plus inventif."

Une expression réfléchie traversa les traits d'Hermione. "N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de leur envoyer quoi que ce soit?"

"Non," Ginny fronça les sourcils, aidant Hermione à ranger les cadeaux dans son sac. "Maman a demandé à Remus, mais nous ne savons même pas où ils se trouvent, et Hedwige n'attend jamais pour lui donner quoi que ce soit."

"Ça aurait été bien de leur donner quelque chose-

"Stop," l'avertit Ginny à voix basse. "Ils étaient censées te remonter le moral, pas pour te rendre nostalgique-

"Désolé," grimaça Hermione. "Merci pour la surprise, Gin."

"Heureuse de te voir sourire," commenta-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le village. "D'accord, tu vas devoir m'aider à choisir quelque chose pour Fred et George."

La paire de sorcières avait passé une heure à chercher leurs derniers cadeau quand Hermione laissa Ginny acheter une montre-bracelet Charmé pour son père. La brune se promena sans but le long du sentier enneigé et admira les vitrines saisissantes; merveilleusement décorée avec des garnitures de Noël et des bibelots magiques qui ont réveillé un soupçon d'excitation festive dans son cœur.

Elle hésita devant une fenêtre, fredonnant de pensée alors qu'une idée merveilleuse envahissait sa tête et l'encourageait à se glisser à l'intérieur du magasin. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'élément qui avait attiré son attention et pensa à Draco; elle était déjà convaincue qu'elle aurait besoin de parler à McGonagall une fois qu'elle serait revenue à Poudlard et que l'article serait parfait.

"Puis-je vous aider?" le vendeur interrompit ses rêveries.

"Oui," acquiesça Hermione. "Puis-je l'avoir, s'il vous plaît?"

.

.

La directrice regarda sa meilleure élève avec scepticisme. "Mlle Granger-

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander," Hermione fit taire la sorcière plus âgée. "Mais c'est Noël, et je pense qu'il en a besoin."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir-

"Juste pour une heure", elle a poussé avec ténacité. "S'il vous plaît, Professeur. De toute façon, il n'y a personne ici, et je vous promets qu'il ne tentera rien. Je pense qu'il sait maintenant que nous essayons de l'aider."

"Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, Hermione," répondit McGonagall avec son ton sage. "Et si il-

"Il n'a pas de baguette magique", argumenta-t-elle. "Il n'a nulle part où aller, et il est… mieux maintenant-

"Hermione-

"Écoutez ," lâcha-t-elle, le désespoir fort dans sa voix. "Je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien, je vous le promets. Vous savez que j'en suis capable."

McGonagall inclina la tête et regarda son élève avec des yeux chaleureux. "Pourquoi lui fais-tu cette faveur?"

Hermione fit en sorte que ses traits paraissent indifférents. "Je pense juste qu'il a besoin d'une pause", proposa-t-elle. "Et comme je l'ai dit; c'est Noël. Vous savez, l'heure du pardon."

La Directrice sembla balayer cette déclaration dans sa tête plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un long souffle. "Très bien."

"Vraiment?" Hermione cligna des yeux avec surprise. "Çest bon?"

"Je vais probablement le regretter", soupira McGonagall en massant sa tempe. "Mais oui, je vais prendre des dispositions pour que ce soit possible-

"Oh, merci beaucoup, Professeur-

"Mais vous assumerez l'entière responsabilité si quelque chose devait arriver", a-t-elle averti sévèrement . "Vous devez vous assurer que M. Malfoy ne tente rien d'imprudent-

"Bien sûr-

"Et c'est une exeption unique", continua-t-elle en se levant. "Assurez-vous qu'il sache que-

"Je le ferai," acquiesça Hermione, se levant et s'approchant de son mentor pour l'embrasser dans un câlin reconnaissant. "Merci professeur."

Minerva bougea maladroitement mais posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de son élève et se rendit dans un petit sourire. "Joyeux Noël, Hermione."

.

.

Draco jura dans un souffle, jetant sa troisième tentative dans l'évier le regardant tourbillonner et disparaître.

Il avait soif de café, mais essayer d'imiter les tasses parfaites de caféine de Granger s'était avéré infructueux et très frustrant. Il avait été témoin de la sorcière les fabriquent d'innombrables fois et avait estimé que cela paraissait assez simple, mais il était évident qu'il manquait quelque chose, car il ne pouvait même pas obtenir la couleur correcte. Il était sur le point d'essayer à nouveau quand elle entra finalement deux heures plus tard que d'habitude; ses joues étaient teinté d'un rougissement hivernal et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. La représentation de l'innocence.

Elle laissa tomber ses sacs apparemment lourds près du canapé et son regard se perdit sur son visage, comme il semblait souvent le faire quand elle était inconsciente de sa présence. C'était l'une de ses nombreuses et nouvelles habitudes irritantes qui avaient essayé d'arrêter depuis leurs nuits sournoises dans sa chambre, mais il était inutile de résister, alors qu'il avait déjà succombé à son désir inapproprié de la toucher. Et ce tous le satané temps. Elle a sûrement entendu la bouilloire commencer à bouillir pour la quatrième fois parce que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et il se renfrogna quand elle donna un coup de coude précipité à l'un de ses sacs derrière le canapé.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette putain de bouilloire", lui dit-il en montrant l'objet incriminé.

"Comment ça ?"

"J'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas le goût du café," expliqua-t-il, et l'idée sous-jacente que ça n'avait pas le goût du café qu'elle préparait planait entre eux. "J'ai actionné l'interrupteur et fait tout ce que tu fais-

"A-tu ajouté du lait?" demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

"Bien sûr."

"Et deux sucres?"

"Oui."

"Bien, alors as-tu réellement mis le café dedans?" interrogea-t-elle, étouffant un sourire quand il se contenta de tordre un sourcil. "Il est dans la boîte bleue dans le placard du haut-

"C'est ridicule", gronda-t-il. "Je ne devrais pas être obligé d'être dégradé au point de faire des tâches aussi simples à la manière moldue."

Il était d'humeur à la contrarier aujourd'hui; depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à tuer les nuits ensemble dans un bonheur interdit, elle était devenue quelque peu réservée et incertaine autour de lui, et il détestait ça. S'il devait choisir une raison pour laquelle il respectait Granger, ce serait son tempérament de feu, pas si différent du sien. Quand les minutes passaient comme des heures dans cette prison, ses opinions passionnées et son habileté à le frapper avec des mots spirituels rendaient les journées… supportables, et quelque chose à propos du scintillement de flammes dans ses yeux quand elle était combative faisait tressauter son aine.

Combinez cela avec sa véritable agitation d'être coincé dans ce dortoir toute la journée et le fait qu'elle lui avait apparemment acheté quelque chose après qu'il lui ait spécifiquement dit de ne pas le faire, alors les mots mordants lui échappaient simplement.

"Ce n'est pas dégradant", répondit-elle rapidement en lui lançant un regard sévère qui éveilla son intérêt. "C'est comme ça que les gens font les choses sans magie-

"Et bien c'est une douleur dans le cul putain!" il a craché. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as caché derrière le canapé?"

"Rien-

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien! Je te jure, Granger, on dirait que tu tiens juste à rendre ça plus difficile-

"Je rend ça difficile?" répéta-t-elle avec colère. "Godric, tu es un idiot égoïste-

"J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien de toi-

"Eh bien, dommage !" Cria Hermione, redressant ses épaules et lui jetant un regard provocant. "C'est Noël! Les choses sont assez merdiques sans que tu sois un misérable-

"Je ne-

"Je n'ai pas fini!" elle a grondé. "Putain, Draco! Pourquoi dois-tu tout remettre en question en permanence et-

"Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment dans une position où je peux te rendre quoique ce soit !" cria-t-il en passant ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux glacés. "Je ne veux pas avoir une liste de dettes envers toi-

"Mais je ne veux rien en retour," dit-elle lentement. "Je ne t'aurais jamais -

"Alors pourquoi s'embêter?"

"Parce que c'est Noël", soupira-t-elle, les yeux perdus. "Fais-moi confiance sur ce-

"Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance," intervint Draco, notant le flash de déception dans ses yeux noisettes. "Tu n'as aucune raison de me donner quoi que ce soit-

"C'est juste que… c'est quelque chose de bien à faire-

"Putain, c'est gentil," grommela-t-il froidement, croisant ses lèvres comme si le mot lui brûlait la langue. "Vous, les Gryffondors, êtes si pathétique-

"Je ne suis pas pathétique", dit-elle entre ses dents. "N'ose pas-

"Eh bien, ne dit pas de tel conneries-

"Tu sais, c'est bien de faire confiance aux gens et d'être gentil!" elle se disputa avec une impatience croissante. "C'est bien de se soucier des autres-

"Granger-

"C'est bien de ne PAS se transformer en ton père!" Hermione râlait, regrettant un peu ses mots quand une expression dangereuse lui vola les traits.

"Je t'ai prévenu," siffla-t-il. "De ne jamais mentionner mon père-

"Draco-

"Tu penses qu'écarter tes jambes pour moi te donne le putain de droit de mentionner ma famille?" ricana-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. "Je te le dis tout de suite-

"Je veux juste que tu réalise que faire confiance aux gens ne te rend pas pathétique!" elle protesta, se rapprochant suffisamment pour que son souffle chaud lui picotât le front. "Cela ne te rend pas faible ou… ou inférieur".

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Granger?" il a demandé avec un regard exaspéré. "Tu veux que je te fasse confiance?"

"Ce serait un début-

"Putain," murmura-t-il dans un souffle. "Cet argument est complètement hors de propos. Tu ne me fais pas confiance."

Hermione relâcha son souffle et leva le bout de ses doigts pour se caresser sa mâchoire. "J'aimerai bien", lui dit-elle doucement, soulagée quand les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent sous son contact, mais elle était complètement déconcertée quand ses lèvres se contractèrent en un demi-sourire.

"Je me demandais quand tu deviendrais encore une garce," remarqua-t-il, écartant le menton de son toucher apaisant, alors que ses traits se durcissaient rapidement. "Ecoute Granger, j'avais l'impression que nous avions… accepté d'ignorer tout simplement Noël -

"Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis", dit-elle avec défi. "Je veux que Noël ressemble à ... à Noël, et je refuse de te laisser le flinguer ! Nous allons-

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout ça!" il riposta, sentant ses entrailles se sérrer de manière encore une fois très inapproprié, alors qu'il la regardait monter en température. "C'est juste un jour-

"C'est assez!" cria-t-elle en passant sa main dans les airs pour la finalité. "Nous avons fini ici-

Draco se pencha et captura sa bouche avec un baiser rapide et chauffé, attrapant son visage brutalement et les manœuvrant vers le canapé avec une urgence déconcertante. Quand l'arrière de ses cuisses se cogna contre l'accoudoir, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et il vit les braise danser dans ses yeux mi-clos tandis que ses petites respirations de surprises léchaient sa peau. Se réprimandant intérieurement pour s'être laissé emporté, il a mis de la distance entre eux et l'a fixée avec un masque indifférent.

"Bien, Granger," marmonna-t-il. "Fais ce que tu veux-

"Je veux juste un Noël normal", murmura-t-elle tristement, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine et caressant ses clavicule. "Et je… je voudrais que tu y prenne part."

Draco fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ... parce que je pense que tu en as besoin autant que moi."

.

.

Dans la semaine qui a précédé Noël, les jours et les nuits ont semblé se fondre l'un dans l'autre, les aurores et les crépuscules sont devenus des produits interchangeables du ciel d'hiver. Poudlard s'est noyé dans la solitude silencieuse de tout cela, accueillant la douzaine d'habitants restés dans le château ancien. La neige était tombée plus fort et Hermione avait erré seule dans les heures sombres, en essayant de trouver Luna, qui était apparemment restée à l'école, mais était introuvable.

Hermione fut réveillée par les tentatives habituelles de Draco de quitter la pièce avant que les rayons du soleil ne réchauffent son visage, et ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle aperçut son calendrier gribouillé et tordu qu'elle réalisa que c'était le jour de Noël.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire personnel avant de quitter son lit et haussa les épaules dans sa robe de chambre, se dirigeant directement vers le coin salon. Elle jeta un regard contemplatif à la porte de Draco mais décida de ne pas le déranger pour l'instant, elle avait des projets précis pour lui que beaucoup plus tard. Les choses avaient été relativement faciles entre eux ces derniers jours; leur nature argumentative était revenue dans le jeu et une partie de la maladresse avait disparu, bien que Draco refusait toujours catégoriquement de reconnaître quelque chose qui ressemblait à un esprit de fête.

Ils se chamaillaient et ramaient, comme auparavant, mais il s'était abstenu d'utiliser le mot «Sang-de-Bourbe», et la passion de leurs disputes conduisait généralement à une intéressante serrure à la hanche dans son lit gardien de dangereux secrets. Elle avait essayé de rationaliser ses sentiments grandissants pour Draco, mais la raison semblait l'abandonner à chaque fois qu'il était concerné.

Elle se dirigea vers le sapin de Noël et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite sélection de cadeaux; ceux de Harry et Ron, trois de Ginny, McGonagall et Neville, et une enveloppe volumineuse - remplie sans doute d'argent - de ses parents. Elle a reçu de la Directrice un livre avancé sur la métamorphose (qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir), une sélection de parfums et maquillage merveilleux et exotiques de Ginny et une boîte de délicieux chocolats de Neville.

Harry lui avait envoyé une photo d'eux trois; une photo étonnante qui avait été prise à Noël dernier, avec eux entourés de neige et semblant complètement à l'abri du froid du monde. Dans un cadre enchanté, avec du lierre et du houx qui brillaient et bougeaient, elle l'adorait et se fit une note mentale de le placer juste à côté de son lit.

Elle regarda celui de Ron, retirant le papier enveloppé à la hâte et scrutant la boîte à bijoux, l'inquiétude remontant sa colonne vertébrale. Le médaillon était magnifique, un coeur en argent moucheté de pierres précieuses jaunes qui étincelant de lumière. C'était frappant et féminin et… juste pas elle. Elle l'étudia avec culpabilité, quand la voix familière la fit sursauter.

"Ça vient de Weasley, n'est-ce pas?" Questionna Draco amèrement. "J'avais supposé que vous n'étiez que des amis-

"Nous ne sommes que des amis", intervint-elle rapidement en se levant.

Ses yeux jaloux se posèrent sur l'objet incriminé. "Ce collier dit autrement-

"Les gens donnent des cadeaux à Noël-

"Ainsi que les amoureux-

"Draco-

"Ecoute Granger," gronda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. "Je ne partage pas-

"C'est ridicule", se moqua-t-elle, s'écartent et se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la pièce. "Je n'écouterai pas ca-

"Où vas-tu?"

"Prendre une douche!" elle a jeté, la tête par dessus son épaule, claquant la porte derrière elle avec un claquement sourd.

Draco gronda dans la pièce vide et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses paumes brûlent et saignent. Qu'attendait-elle de lui? Il était à peine habitué à leurs situation complexes et peu orthodoxes, et il luttait pour tout absorber; il avait été si certain que son intérêt pour elle partirait après quelques tours sur le matelas, mais presque tous les soirs, il retournait à elle. Comme un camé en manque.

Son manque d'expérience était si étrangement charmant, et maintenant qu'elle était enfin revenue à des manières normales autour de lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Elle était son premier partenaire sexuel avec lequel tous semblait juste… cliquer. Quelque chose à propos de leur biologie ou… Merlin savait quoi, mais ça marchait, et ce n'était pas que le sexe, aussi adictif soit-il, mais ses baisers, son toucher… sa présence seul le faisait réagir et tremblait à l'intérieur, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

Il entendit les gouttes d'eau palpiter contre les carreaux et son corps, et quelque chose de possessif s'enflamma dans ses entrailles. Weasley avait à peine posé problème dans leur dortoir isolé; une simple entité extérieure qui était facilement oubliée ici, mais maintenant une partie de la tumeur rousse- ce vilain médaillon défoncé - se trouvait dans la pièce, donc dans les pensées de Granger, et il le méprisait. Elle était à lui ici.

Appelez ça un instinct masculin pour réclamer ce qui était le sien, ou quelque chose de plus profond, mais ses pieds l'ont porté jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, jetant son t-shirt pour dormir et son bas de pyjama sur le côté, pensant avec exitation qu'un autre rendez-vous avec sa sorcière sous la douche était attendu depuis longtemps.

Comme auparavant, il resta aussi silencieux que possible, se glissant derrière elle et l'étudiant avec une admiration réticente. Les occasions d'observer sa beauté inattendue étaient rares et de courte durée, car ses insécurités l'avaient toujours obligée à protéger son corps de ses yeux. Il inspecta chaque pouce d'elle; De ses longues boucles teintées au caramel maintenant gorgés d'eau, à la vague de ses hanches féminine, sa taille fine, son dos menu et ce jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, il n'avait pas encore découvert un seul défaut. Si ce n'était pas pour son sang, alors…

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco?" elle brisa ses pensées, tournant la tête pour le regarder de dessous les gemmes d'eau nichées entre ses long cils.

"J'avais aussi besoin d'une douche", mentit-il négligemment, pressant son torse contre son dos, la recouvrent complètement et frottant l'ombre de ses doigts sur sa taille.

Elle essaya vainement de repousser ses mains. "Je suis toujours en colère contre toi-

"Tu es toujours en colère contre moi-

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné l'impression que je pourais juste ... tu sais ...

"baisser?" il a fourni avec un léger haussement d'épaules."coucher-

"Avoir des relations sexuelles ", corrigea-t-elle avec un rougissement. "Est-ce que tu me considère honnêtement comme le genre de personne qui aurait des relations sexuelles avec n'importe qui? Ou que je coucherais avec quelqu'un quand je suis déjà en couple, ou quoi que ce soi, avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

Il a sérré la mâchoire. "Non", avoua-t-il, tentant d'atténuer son chagrin avec des caresses tactiques de ses mains. "Mais toi et la belette avez une histoire-

"Je ne tes ai jamais interrogé sur tes précédentes conquêtes-

"Pansy et Astoria", il a fourni d'une voix vide. "Mais ta … relation avec Weasley est différente-

"Ça suffit" soupira-t-elle, se tournant lentement pour lui faire face. "Je suis… je couche avec toi, et c'est tout. Je n'aurais même jamais envisagé d'avoir un autre hommes, et j'espère que tu m'offriras le même respect, même si tu n'étais pas coincé ici."

Il ne dit rien, mais leva la main pour écarter quelques mèches trempées qui collaient à son front et se pencha pour déposer un baiser presque chaste sur ses lèvres. C'était doux et ferme; Le genre qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui donner auparavant, sauf dans ses fantasme incontrôlable et même si les premiers goûts de la passion commençaient à se mêler entre leurs bouches après quelques instants, Hermione comprit que c'était différent, et elle se sentit réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Draco pouvait toujours sentir ce chuchotement possessif à l'arrière de son crâne; ce besoin de la marquer d'une manière que Weasley n'avait pas. La revendiqué et quel ne voit que lui. Il glissa lentement ses baisers le long de la colonne de sa gorge et reçut un soupir de contentement alors qu'il plongeait sur sa poitrine pleine, qu'il suca avidement. Quand il se laissa tomber à genoux et concentra ses baisé durs contre son ventre, il la sentit se tendre, et son instinct qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait ça se confirma.

"Draco," marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je n'ai jamais-

"Tout va bien," dit-il d'une voix calme et ferme. "Tu vas aimer ça, Granger-

"Mais je-

"Fais-moi confiance, Hermione," dit-il avec détermination, fermant les yeux un instant. "Je ne te blesserai pas."

De manière prévisible, elle se mordit la lèvre pendant quelques secondes incertaines, avant de lui donner un signe d'assentiment nerveux, et s'appuya contre le mur en mosaïque dans un effort futile pour se détendre. Il traîna soigneusement ses doigts le long de ses jambes avec une attention relaxante, avant de lui donner doucement un léger coup de coude aux genoux. Son souffle taquina son point sensible, et Hermione s'étouffa dans un gémissement alors que de nouvelles et merveilleuses sensations miroitaient derrière son nombril.

"Considére ceci comme mon cadeau", marmonna Draco avant de presser sa langue contre elle et de savourer son gémissement.

Ce sera mieux que ce putain de médaillon.

.

.

"Je suppose que c'est le moment", murmura Hermione.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour te donner ton cadeau."

Draco se renfrogna mais dut combattre le sourire amusé qui menaçait de le trahir quand elle faillit tomber du canapé.

Après deux heures de douche, et autant de sexe, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, emmêlés dans un lot de draps en tissu, et la journée avait été consacrée à des conversations paresseuses, à des débats animés , un dîner à base de sandwich à la dinde et de sexe. La nuit avait volé les cieux avant même de s'en rendre compte, et un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la kitchenette lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures moins le quart.

C'était loin des Noëls conventionnels avec sa famille, mais c'était… décent, en fait, comment un homme qui se respecte pourrait-il se plaindre après une journée consacrée a du sexe fantasmagorique sur le canapé?

Il l'étudia alors qu'elle serrait l'un des draps contre sa poitrine, se dirigeant maladroitement vers le seul cadeau sous l'arbre, qui était enveloppé dans du papier vert et fermé avec un arc en or. Il se redressa à contrecoeur alors qu'elle plaçait le paquet sur ses genoux et s'asseyait à côté de lui avec un air de femme espiègles sur le visage.

"Je voudrais souligner, encore une fois, que cela n'est pas nécessaire", grommela-t-il en retirant le ruban.

"Ouvre-le tout simplement," elle fronça les sourcils, tapotant anxieusement ses doigts contre sa cheville et vérifiant l'horloge. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Il déchira l'emballage et enleva lentement l'article à l'intérieur, son front se plissant alors qu'il sentait le tissu doux sous son toucher curieux. C'était un manteau noir, semblable à celui qu'il avait eu il y a quelques années; simple et pourtant évidemment coûteux au vue la de qualité et de son design. Il arqua un sourcil sceptique et leva les yeux avec l'intention de demander pourquoi elle l'avait choisi, mais elle l'interrompit avant même qu'il puisse inhaler.

"Ce n'est en réalité que la moitié de ton cadeau," marmonna-t-elle avec appréhension. "J'ai… j'ai réussi à convaincre McGonagall de te laisser sortir de cette pièce."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Je ne comprends pas," dit-il doucement. "Je peux… je peux y aller?"

"C'est juste pour ce soir," lui dit-elle rapidement. " McGonagall a accepté de te laisser sortir mais uniquement si je suis avec toi, nous ne pouvons pas quitter les lieux et nous n'avons qu'une heure entre onze heures et minuit, donc c'est comme pour Cendrillon."

"Pour quoi?"

"Peu importe", elle secoua la tête. "Ecoute, Draco, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que c'est une heure unique pour Noël, et si tu essayes de t'enfuir, je devrai t'arrêter."

Le Serpentard aux cheveux argentés pouvait faire peu, pris dans l'émotion, mais il hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'il considérait la sorcière devant lui avec une perplexité totale. Il se souvenait de tous ses Noëls et anniversaires précédents, tous étaient remplis d'objets matérialistes et de promesses vides, prévisibles et creuses. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps ou l'effort de considérer quelque chose de si… réfléchi; pas même ses parents.

Il pouvait honnêtement dire que l'idée de tenter une fuite ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, et il ne faudrait qu'un geste de sa baguette pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion.

"Je suis… pas certain de ce qu'il faut dire", avoua-t-il avec prudence, tripotant son nouveau manteau et très surpris qu'elle ait réussi à deviner ses goûts avec précision.

"Je m'y attendais", acquiesça-t-elle avec un léger sourire. "Nous devrions nous préparer", suggéra-t-elle en montrant son manteau. "Couvre toi bien chaudement. Il fait très froid dehors."

Hermione les avait conduits dans les parties les plus calmes du château avec un faible Lumos, mais les couloirs étaient morts et abandonnés, comme le lui avait assuré MacGonagall. Quand ils atteignirent finalement la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Draco plongea dans la vue du paysage enneigé et soyeux qui brillait sous la couleur de la lune presque pleine. Des flocons de neige légers et délicats embrassaient ses joues de nuages dispersés disséqués par des rayons de lune et une brise régulière.

Le craquement croustillant sous ses pieds évoquait des notions qu'il n'aurait jamais normalement appréciées, alors qu'il suivait distraitement Granger plus loin de l'ancienne école, réalisant qu'elle les conduisait vers le lac alors qu'ils se promenaient entre des arbres sans feuilles. L'air froid tourbillonnait autour d'eux et harcelait la peau exposée de leurs visages alors qu'ils se traînaient dans l'herbe emprisonnée dans la neige, inconscients du regard amical qui les observait. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence alors que Draco aspirait goulûment l'air froid et vierge, appréciant le chatouillmant au fond de sa gorge.

"Il fait plus froid que je le pensais ," commenta Hermione à côté de lui. "Je vais lancer un bouclier de réchauffement-

"Non," dit-il précipitement d'un ton blanc. "J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le vent."

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant son commentaire et fit preuve de compréhension, gardant son Lumos suffisamment bas pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin et, espérons-le, être prise pour une faible lueur de neige, si quelqu'un jetait un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres du château. Ils atteignirent une petite entrée d'eau gelée et s'arrêtèrent sous le squelette fragile d'un saule pleureur pour observer le reflet des étoiles parsemées de taches de rousseur sur la surface glacée du lac.

"C'est drôle", murmura Hermione dans la nuit d'encre. "J'avais tous prévu méticuleusement pour te faire venir, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que nous pourrions faire une fois dehors."

"Tu dois toujours tout planifier?" il a interrogé.

"Pas tout. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais que je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre."

"Comme ça?"

Elle pencha la tête et réfléchi à sa question, ses yeux se posant sur le lac gelé. "J'ai toujours voulu faire du patin à glace."

"Tu n'as jamais fait de patin à glace?" répéta-t-il avec surprise. "Tu sembles le genre de personne qui apprécierait ce genre de chose."

"Je pense que je le ferais," acquiesça-t-elle. "Sais tu faire du patin à glace?"

"Bien sûr."

Hermione ravala la boule dans sa gorge et releva son menton. "Veux-tu m'apprendre?"

"Tu plaisantes, pas vrai?" il se moqua, mais la raillerie fondit dans sa bouche quand il remarqua son regard suppliant. Ses yeux gris caillouteux l'étudièrent attentivement et sa lèvre se contracta avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel. "Bien", dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bord du lac. "Je suppose que ça pourrait être amusant de te regarder tomber. Mais qu'en est-il de toutes les créatures dans le lac?"

"Ils se mettent dans un état d'hibernation quand il gèle de cette façon", a-t-elle expliqué, le suivant, puis récitant un sort de métamorphose rapide pour transformer leurs chaussures en patins. "Draco, es-tu ...

Elle s'éloigna alors qu'il se dirigeait sur la glace avec une grâce et une habileté sans effort qui la faisaient palpiter pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Se sentant complètement inadéquate, elle a hésité à placer un patin sur la glace et a eu un mouvement de recul dû au sentiment étrange et déséquilibré qui lui a volé les nerfs.

"Draco," appela-t-elle, ramenant son pied sur la terre ferme. "J'ai changé d'avis-

"Viens, Granger", cria-t-il, traversant facilement la surface gelée. "Qu'est-il arrivé à toutes ces bêtises sur le courage des Gryffondor?"

"Je n'aime pas ça", lui dit-elle. "Je n'aime pas ne pas être en contrôle et-

"C'était ton idée," lui rappela-t-il.

"Bien, alors tu peux m'aider?" elle demanda, faisant signe qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne à ses côtés. "Juste ... donne-moi un coup de main ou quelque chose-

"Si tu veux aller juste sur la glace-

"S'il te plaît, Draco," essaya-t-elle en attrapant son regard pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était sérieuse.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin," soupira-t-il, se dirigeant vers elle et lui tendant la main. "Viens alors, Granger."

"Ne fais pas l'idiot et ne me pousse pas ou quoi que ce soit", avertit la sorcière, prenant sa main offerte et se préparent à mettait son patin sur le lac. Elle vacilla et Draco tendit instinctivement son autre main pour trouver son équilibre alors qu'elle plaçait à la hâte son autre patin sur la glace, sentant ses ongles à travers ses multiples couches alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. "Je n'aime pas ça."

"Je peux voir ça", il sourit moqueusement alors qu'elle hésitait sur ses jambes instables. "Tien toi, Granger. C'est facile une fois que tu y vas-

"Quel arrogance!"

"Fais juste glisser tes patins en diagonale", lui dit-il, glissant lentement en arrière et la tirant avec lui. "Tu prendra le coup de main-

"Je jure, Draco," murmura-t-elle, sur un ton apparemment destiné à être menaçant. "Si tu me lâche les mains-

"Je ne te lâcherai pas," l'assura-t-il distraitement, la rattrapant alors qu'elle trébuchait. "Bon sang, tu n'as vraiment pas de coordination. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu étais une merde sur un balai aussi."

"Merlin l'interdit j'ai un handicap", répondit-elle, lui permettant essentiellement de la traîner sur la glace. "Tout le monde a une faiblesse."

Draco hésita à ce commentaire mais réussit à les maintenir tous les deux alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots. Au fond de son cerveau, il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que son influence sur lui dépérisse une fois qu'il aurait échappé à son dortoir isolé, mais en la regardent maintenant; des flocons de neige emprisonnés entre les long mèches de ses cheveux, une rougeur rosé réchauffant ses traits et lui faisant confiance comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde, elle était aussi séduisante ici que dans leur chambre. Peut être même plus.

Il s'était attendu à revenir à ses anciennes habitudes

Être envahi par ses précédents opinion.

La haïr à nouveau, comme il se doit.

Mais…

Elle était en quelque sorte devenue sa faiblesse.

"Je pense l'avoir maintenant," dit Hermione, sa voix riche de concentration. "Lâche une de mes mains-

"Pardonne-moi," lâcha Draco soudainement, les arrêtant où ils étaient et attrapant son bras. Sa respiration devint laborieuse alors qu'il regardait le choc tourbillonner dans ses yeux ombragés d'automne, et il résista difficilement à cette envie toujours présente d'embrasser ses lèvres légèrement écartées alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. "Pardonne-moi", répéta-t-il, plus calme cette fois.

Pour tout ce que j'ai jamais fait et tout ce que je ferai inévitablement pour te faire du mal à l'avenir.

C'etait peut-être a cause de la ruée sentimentale provoqué par Noël ou l'acceptation que son attirance pour elle existait au-delà des murs de son dortoir, ou même qu'il souhaitait lui rendre hommage pour lui avoir rappelé le vent, mais il en avait besoin, un moment de clarté avant leur retour au château. Elle était le seul aspect de son existence sombre qui était proche de la pureté et du bon, et il voulait la savourer avant que lui, ou les réalités de la guerre, ne détruisent cette dose inespéré de paix.

"Je pense que je t'ai pardonné il y a des semaines," lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste, se penchant pour lui embrassé les lèvres et sceller sa promesse. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses cils alors qu'elle cassait leur baiser et posait son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux pour cacher le vrai niveau de son affection. "Joyeux Noël, Draco."

Un jour parfait.

Tu m'as fait m'oublier.

Je pensais être quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un de bien.


	19. Gris

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 19: Grey.

Hermione fut réveillée par les fortes respirations qui picotaient la peau sensible entre ses omoplates et elle chassa les ombres de ce qui semblait être un rêve agréable.

Elle regarda dans le vide alors que ses pensées lentes s'endormaient, et son regard s'élargit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que la respiration contre sa peau voulait dire. Elle tordit avec précaution son corps et ses yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard endormi à côté d'elle, suivant la ligne de sa main paresseuse, le long de sa taille.

Il était resté. Il était resté avec elle au lit jusqu'au matin.

Elle sourit malgré elle et effleura soigneusement le bouts de ses doigts, apercevant son horloge de chevet et remarquant qu'ils avaient presque dormi jusqu'à onze heures ce matin de lendemain de Noël. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait réussi à faire la grasse matinée, ses précédents accès d'insomnie avaient eu des conséquences néfastes, le fait qu'il soit là lui donnait un sentiment de paix oublié.

Elle s'installa dans les draps froissé et admira ses traits détendus, si beau quand il était perdu dans ses rêves et inconscient de la réalité. C'était peut-être égoïste et un peu irrationnel, mais elle a presque laissé les ténèbres de la guerre se perdre dans son esprit alors qu'elle chérissait ce moment surréaliste.

Il bougea, serrant sa hanche un peu plus serrée et Hermione essaya de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille; pas encore. Merlin savait jamais comment il la traiterait de nouveau au réveil, et elle voulait se rappeler ce que cela faisait de se sentir comme ça… comme si s'était réelles…

Et hier…

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une chose temporaire. La saison de Noël avait la mauvaise habitude de tromper les gens et de donner naissance à de dangereux niveaux d'optimisme, mais pour le moment, elle se sentait plus chaleureuse et presque… heureuse qu'au cours des dernières mois. Et tout ça parce que son ennemie était à ses côtés. Son sourire s'étira alors qu'elle se souvenait de leur nuit à l'extérieur.

Pardonne-moi…

Les détails n'étaient pas nécessaires, pas plus que les raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait demandé pardon, mais Godric ca avait été un choc. Un choc incroyable. C'était son cadeau de Noël, un petit sacrifice de son orgueil et de son ego pour sa clémence.

Il avait vraiment changé au cours des trois derniers mois.

Cela devenait de plus en plus évident maintenant, le rétrécissement des mensonges et des préjugés qui lui avaient été gravés dans le crâne, a fait qu'il commençait à penser par lui-même et à faire ses propres jugements. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui communiquer les faits et espérer qu'il finirait par comprendre, et reconnaître que la pureté du sang était une circonstance non pertinente, comme la couleur des cheveux ou les nuances de la peau. C'était un processus douloureusement lent et c'était à peine le début, mais Dumbledore avait clairement pensé que l'âme de Draco méritait d'être sauvée, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

Et elle l'aimait beaucoup… Godric aide-la, vraiment.

"Regardes-tu souvent les gens dormir, Granger?" sa voix bourrue la fit haleter, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour la fixer d'un air agité.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça," marmonna-t-elle avec un rougissement embarrassé, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il retirait son bras.

"Moi aussi ," sourit-il, soulevant sa tête et se penchant sur elle. "Putain, il fait froid ici."

"Est-ce que ces niveaux de grossièretés sont nécessaires à cette heure du matin?" elle a grimacé.

"Et tes grands mots le sont peut-être ?" il riposta béatement. "Et oui, je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire, mais vraiment, Granger. Tu pourrais au moins attendre jusqu'à midi avant de me frapper avec ton thésaurus interne."

"Bien", elle a souri, encouragée par sa manière décontractée et inattendue."Je pensais que tu serais capable de suivre."

"C'est un compliment à l'envers", dit-il avec un amusement subtil. "Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi tu es debout si tôt? Une étrange tradition moldue?"

"Il est presque onze heures."

"Ne sois pas ridicule," se moqua Draco, mais quand il vit l'horloge, son front se plissa de surprise.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo à côté, l'image que Potter lui avait donnée hier d'elle et de ces imbéciles de trou du cul qu'elle gardait autours d'elle.Tous trois souriaient et riaient de quelque chose qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, et ses deux amis avaient un bras protecteur en bandoulière sur ses épaules, comme pour l'avertir qu'elle était à eux et pas à lui. Le sentiment particulier de calme qui s'était installé entre eux ce matin se dissipa rapidement et lorsque la photo se moqua de lui avec un autre rire privé entre Granger et cet imbécile au gingembre, Draco sentit ses instincts de défense revenir au galop.

"Je devrais me lever," grommela-t-il, se déplaçant vers le bord du lit et faisant glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. "Il est tard-

"Ne fais pas ça, Draco," elle arrêta ses actions avec un ton ferme. "Ne te ferme pas comme ça. Nous parlions juste-

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse?" il a demandé entre ses dents serrées. "Tu t'imagine que c'est normal?"

"Je voudrais que tu définisse 'normal' en premier," répondit-elle. "Reviens au lit-

"Tu as toujours été fan des faits, Granger," dit-il lentement, toujours dos à elle. "Alors voici les faits; nous sommes des ennemis ...

"Draco-

"Pour que tout soit clair," continua-t-il, regardant la Marque Sombre sur son avant-bras, la bile remontant dans sa gorge. "Je suis un Mangemort-

"Non, tu ne l'est pas-

"De merde, je l'avoue," murmura-t-il à voix basse. "Suffisamment merdique pour que j'arrive à faire chier Voldemort en moins d'un an, mais un Mangemort néanmoins, Granger. Et tu est un membre de l'Ordre ...

"Tu n'as jamais été vraiment l'un d'eux", argumenta-t-elle catégoriquement. "Et tu le sais-

"Tu te bat pour la Lumière", continua-t-il avec un ton presque abattu. "Et je fais partie des ténèbres, et c'est comme ça."

Hermione soupira et essaya de placer une main dans son dos, mais il la repoussa. "Ce n'est pas si simple, Draco," essaya-t-elle.

"C'est aussi simple que ça," gronda-t-il. "Tu peux rechercher les anomalies pour qu'il soit à ton goût, Granger, mais ce sont les faits. La plupart des choses sont en noir et blanc."

"Alors pourquoi y a-t-il tant de nuances de gris?" murmura-t-elle en se déplaçant prudemment derrière lui et en enroulant ses bras autour de son abdomen. Elle posa sa joue contre les muscles tendus de son dos et des baisers rêveurs le long de sa colonne. "J'aime la couleur grise."

Il scella ses yeux et essaya de ne pas se pencher sur ses lèvres berceuses et ses paroles tentantes. "Tu es trop têtu, Granger."

"Tu l'es aussi-

"C'est très bien de prétendre que nos… singeries sont normales ici, Granger," il se renfrogna. "Mais nous ne serons pas ici pour toujours-

"Nous pourrons traverser ce pont quand nous y arrivons", proposa-t-elle d'une voix calme.

"Il serait sage de mettre fin à ça maintenant," lui dit-il stoïquement, et Hermione sentit sa poitrine se contracter. "Je finirai par te faire du mal."

"Si tu ne te soucie pas de mes sentiments, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela t'importe?"

Il tressaillit et se résigna à lui donner un autre lambeau de sa dignité déchiqueté. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me souciait pas tes sentiments."

Hermione sentit que l'optimisme réchauffait son sang, mais l'optimisme est une chose dangereuse.

"Alors, comment te sent-tu par rapport à moi?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement, en caressant les formes absentes sur son ventre. Il avait commencé leur utilisation répétée de cette question et, alors qu'elle examinait toutes les réponses précédentes, elle réalisa à quel point elles étaient devenues différentes.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-il doucement. "C'est… impossible à définir."

"Est-ce que tu me hais encore?" elle a poussé.

Il relâcha son souffle et leva une main pour se frotter le front. "Non," répondit-il après une longue pause. "Ce serait certainement plus pratique, mais tu sais que ce n'est plus le cas, Hermione." Il hésitait à reprendre son souffle. "Et toi comment te sent-tu pat rapport à moi?"

Elle donna un autre baiser à l'arrière de son cou. "Je t'aime bien, Draco", admit-elle doucement, et les aveux étaient si innocents et honnêtes que ses entrailles se serrèrent. "Je pensais… je pensais que c'était évident-

"Je vais te faire du mal," répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois-ci. "C'est très bien de jouer les contes de fées dans cette pièce, mais ça ne durera pas-

"Dans ce cas, il serait plus logique de tirer le meilleur parti possible de la situation", raisonna-t-elle avec constance, soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles se détendre sous sa joue. "Draco, j'en ai marre d'essayer de te convaincre d'arrêter de te poser des questions comme ça."

Il crispa la mâchoire. "Alors pourquoi tu le fais?"

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et espéra que sa voix ne faiblissait pas. "Parce que je craignais que cette guerre ne me fasse perdre espoir", souffla-t-elle. "Mais tu m'as rappelé comment sourire."

Merlin, son honnêteté étouffait ses résolution, mais alors, avait-il vraiment voulu que cela se termine? Il était simplement instinctif de le remettre en question et de le combattre pour préserver sa fierté. Il posa lentement sa main sur la sienne et inclina la tête pour se rendre tandis qu'il effleurait ses doigts.

"Ne dites jamais que je n'ai pas essayé de te prévenir," dit-il d'un ton pierreux. "Tout cela se terminera dans les larmes."

"Peut-être," acquiesça-t-elle tristement. "Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas de ponts-

"A traverser", finit-il pour elle, se tournant légèrement pour la voir par-dessus son épaule. "Est-ce que tu dois toujours travailler avec des énigmes?"

"Ce sont plutôt des analogies", corrigea-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour picorer sa joue. "Avons-nous fini de nous disputer?"

"Nous ne finirons jamais de nous disputer, Granger."

.

.

Hermione suivit les traces enfoncées dans la neige et passa la main sur une branche pour la calmer.

Elle se sentait coupable de cette idée, compte tenu de l'incapacité de Draco à partir, mais elle avait eu besoin de sortir de son dortoir et d'avaler un peu d'air frais. Il s'était échappé pour prendre une douche puis, comme prévu, avait disparu dans sa chambre; peut-être pour se mépriser à nouveau pour leur relation compliquée, ou peut-être simplement pour rattraper le sommeil perdu. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et savait mieux que de demander quand elle avait vu ce regard légèrement tourmenté dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne l'ait quittée.

Elle jeta un sort de réchauffement rapide pour calmer le froid et s'assit sur un rocher lourd sous un chêne cassant et battu par l'hiver pour étudier les environs familiers. La neige s'était arrêtée pendant l'après-midi et elle manquait infiniment le picotement enfantin qu'elle lui donnait toujours, mais les nuages gris dans le ciel lui en promettaient davantage, et elle espérait que ce serait bientôt.

"Miss Granger," une voix sage brisa sa rêverie. "Je pensais que c'était toi."

"Bonjour, Professeur", salua Hermione la directrice. "Vous aviez besoin d'une promenade aussi?"

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de tâches pour le moment", dit-elle avec déception."Tu as l'air plutôt distant. Est-ce que quelque chose te trouble?"

"Rien qui ne devrait pas me troubler", la plus jeune sorcière haussa les épaules.

"Voudrai-tu être seul avec tes pensées?" Demanda McGonagall, hérissé d'un vent violent qui déchirait l'air. "Ou est-ce que tu aimerais une compagnie, bien que la compagnie d'une vieille femme?"

Hermione éclata de rire et tapota l'espace sur le rocher à côté d'elle. "Asseyez-vous."

"Juste un instant," murmura McGonagall, retirant sa baguette magique et lançant un charme pour ramollir le rocher avant qu'elle ne s'installe à côté de son élève. "Mon dos n'est plus aussi indulgent que par le passé. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Hermione?"

"Je me demandais ce que Harry et Ron faisaient maintenant", confessa-t-elle lentement. "En espérant qu'ils ont réussi à profiter de Noël à un certain niveau."

"Je suis sûr que M. Weasley a réussi à créer une forme de divertissement", offrit la directrice avec un sourire entendu. "Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour eux. S'ils avaient des problèmes ou avaient vraiment besoin de joindre l'un de nous, ils pourraient le faire de différentes manières: Patronus, lettre, etc."

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle distraitement."J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir les accompagner."

"J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas de t'avoir demandé de rester ici avec moi," soupira McGonagall. "La seule raison pour laquelle Remus a accepté de les laisser partir, c'est parce qu'ils lui ont assuré qu'ils ne seraient partis qu'une semaine. Si l'un d'entre nous avait su qu'ils avaient l'intention de partir pendant tant de mois, cela n'aurait pas été autorisé."

"Je savais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas après une semaine," marmonna Hermione. "Harry était trop déterminé pour trouver les Horcruxes."

"Eh bien, je dois admettre qu'ils font mieux que je ne l'avais prédit", dit-elle d'un ton pensif. "Aie plus confiance en eux, Hermione. Peut-être que j'ai plus besoin de toi qu'eux-mêmes pour le moment."

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda son mentor avec hésitation. "Professeur, allez-vous me pardonner si je pose une question directe?"

"Cela dépend de la question."

"Bien", commença Hermione maladroitement. "Vous aimez évidemment les enfants, ou vous ne seriez pas enseignant, et vous êtes très doué pour donner des conseils, alors je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais eu d'enfants?"

"Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'enfants," répondit-elle, et les sourcils d'Hermione s'arquirent de surprise. "Des milliers en fait. Des bons et des mauvais, mais ils ont tous une place dans ma mémoire."

"Vos étudiants."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça McGonagall, jetant un regard significatif à la jeune sorcière. "Et de temps en temps, une femme exceptionnelle vient me faire sentir aussi fière que n'importe quelle mère."

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle ressentait une vive chaleur de gratitude et de respect pour son mentor. "Merci" soupira-t-elle. "Pour tout."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus", dit la directrice en se levant de son siège avec quelques difficultés liées à l'âge. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai accepté de rencontrer Filius et Horace pour un déjeuner, mais j'aimerai vous poser une question avant de partir?"

"Bien sûr."

"Cet arrangement avec M. Malfoy," commença-t-elle avec une voix mesurée, et Hermione tenta de ne pas rougir. "Je peux voir que les choses ont… changées entre vous, et je me demande si je devrais être concerné?"

Hermione se demanda un instant si ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées par les baisers, ou si elle avait accidentellement omis de dissimuler une ecchymose sur sa gorge qui aurait une forme suspecte comme la bouche de Draco. Elle espérait que la tension de ses épaules n'était pas évidente et que l'ombre coupable dans ses yeux était dissimulée avec succès sous ses cils.

"Non," marmonna-t-elle finalement, feignant la certitude. "Tout va bien."

Alors que McGonagall lui adressa un signe d'acceptation et se retourna pour partir, Hermione croisa ses doigts et laissa échapper un soupir confortable lorsque la neige commença à tomber à nouveau.

.

.

Draco prit son café fait par lui-même entre ses mains et inspira la vapeur.

Ce n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Granger, mais ça irait, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait en fait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait fait à la manière moldue, il ne se sentit ni dégradé ni idiot, mais simplement soulagé d'être capable de faire une tâche aussi ordinaire. Et s'il l'avait fait, alors peut-être que les Moldus n'étaient pas aussi différents qu'il l'avait supposé…

Sa tête se releva quand Granger entra dans la pièce, givré de neige et par l'air décidément froid, mais toujours charmante. Cela le dérangeait presque de voir à quel point elle l'attirait à présentement, même dans ses vêtements bouffants et moldus et son apparence légèrement échevelée, mais il y avait un arc triste à ses lèvres qui le rendait curieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" il a demandé, peut-être un peu brusquement.

"Rien," souffla Hermione avec lassitude. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué."

"Menteuse", accusa-t-il, ses yeux cendrés la suivant tandis qu'elle passait dans la kitchenette. "Tu es transparent parfois, Granger."

"Ce n'est rien", insista-t-elle. "Je suis juste un peu déprimé après Noël. Janvier est toujours si sombre."

"Ce n'est pas encore Janvier", souligna-t-il, quittant son siège et se levant derrière elle. "Noël était seulement hier."

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais je sais que l'année prochaine va être terrible, et je ... j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes."

"Différentes", répéta-t-il, prenant une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. "Tu veux dire que tu souhaiterais être avec Potter et Weasley."

Les muscles de son dos se raidirent sous son contact. "Ils me manquent", avoua-t-elle tristement. "Juste comme je suis sûre que ta famille te manque. Mais je…" se tut-elle, et Draco put imaginer le rougissement se colorer sur ses joues. "Je n'aurais jamais… choisi d'effacer ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Même si cela voulait dire que Harry et Ron serai là."

Une crise effrayante et dangereuse de quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'affection le frappa brutalement le ventre, et il continua à jouer avec la mèche de ses cheveux. "Et que feraient-ils s'ils savaient à propos de nous?"

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant sur son contact. "Je pense qu'ils crieraient et hurleraient, mais j'espère qu'ils m'aiment assez pour comprendre un jour, mais je mentirais si je disais qu'ils ne te méprisent pas."

"Et je les méprise."

"Tu m'as méprisé une fois," lui rappela-t-elle, tournant son corps et prenant un moment pour admirer ses yeux gris orageux. "Et que feraient tes amis s'ils découvraient pour nous?"

"Nous savons tous les deux que mes amis ne seraient pas le problème," dit Draco avec un regard pointu, déplaçant ses doigts occupés pour tripoter l'ourlet de son pull. "Mes parents me renieraient et je ne verrais pas la couleur de mon héritage. Tu sais tout cela, Granger. Je suis sûr que tu a entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Andromeda."

"Oui", dit-elle en levant une main, caressant sa mâchoire avec ses doigts. "Il y a des choses plus importantes que l'argent et la réputation."

Ses lèvres se crispèrent de scepticisme. "Peut-être dans ton monde, Granger."

.

.

Plusieurs nuits plus tard, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Draco avait été remarquablement calme et moins agité depuis sa promenade de Noël sur le terrain, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion. Il était resté dans son lit jusqu'à l'aube plusieurs fois, bien qu'elle ne pût pas savoir si c'était simplement accidentel ou s'il préférait rester au chaud et passer les premières heures de sa vie en sa compagnie.

C'est là que la nuit l'a trouvée; entre ses jambes et penché contre sa poitrine, avec seulement quelques couvertures jetées négligemment autour d'eux et la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Elle avait charmé son rebord de fenêtre en un siège de fenêtre et avait temporairement cassé les protections pour que le vent puisse chasser une partie de la moisissure dans sa chambre. De plus, Draco semblait apprécier la brise qui soulevait la chair de poule sur sa peau nue et elle était trop détendue ici pour le perturber, avec ses membres emmêlés autour d'elle et son menton contre son épaule alors qu'ils lisaient tous les deux un livre sur ses genoux.

"A-tu terminé la page?" elle a demandé.

"Granger", murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque contre sa gorge. "Tu peux être une sorcière assez sournoise quand tu veux."

Elle étouffa un rire. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Tu me dis que ton choix de livre n'était pas intentionnel?"

Elle se livra à un sourire privé. "Peut-être à un niveau subconscient-

"Conneries", accusa-t-il, mais son ton était riche d'amusement. "Deux ennemis couchant en secret? Ce n'est pas très subtil, Granger."

"C'est un classique moldu," lui dit-elle, se tordant la nuque pour picorer le bord de sa bouche. "Puis-je tourner la page?"

"Vas-y", acquiesça-t-il, renvoyant un baiser à cet endroit derrière son oreille. "Bien que je ressente le besoin de souligner que ce type Romeo est un peu un abruti."

"Comment?"

"Eh bien, il était censé être obsédé par cette fille Rosaline", commença-t-il d'un ton critique. "Et puis il épouse cette Juliette après seulement l'avoir connue quelques jours. Le gars est complètement taré."

"Je suis d'accord, tout est un peu pressé," marmonna Hermione à contrecœur. "Mais la romance était très différente à l'époque-

"Tu veut dire que c'était irréaliste", dit-il. "En fait, j'attends avec impatience le moment où il se suicidera."

Hermione baissa le front avec confusion. "Comment sait-tu qu'il se tue?"

"Ce morceau au début," expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était évident. "'Une paire d'amants maudits se suicident. 'Ça donne en quelque sorte l'intrigue, Granger. "

"Rabat-joie ."

"Ne me blâme pas," râla-t-il, en pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre sa gorge. "Blame l'auteur."

"Mais-

Une forte détonation suivie d'une explosion de lumière résonna dans la nuit, faisant sursauter Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Sa main couvrit son cœur alarmé alors qu'elle sentait la position de Draco se resserrer sur elle, presque protectrice. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre fracas de couleurs s'ensuivit et elle ouvri la fenêtre plus grande pour saisir les restes fumant d'une licorne étincelante galopant à travers les nuages.

"Feux d'artifice", soupira-t-elle avec compréhension. "Merlin, ça m'a fait sursauter."

"J'ai remarqué," se moqua-t-il, relâchant sa prise ferme sur elle. "Ouvre un peu plus la fenêtre, voyons ce que Flitwick a trouvé cette année."

Elle obéit et ajusta son corps afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux regarder l'affichage de créatures animées danser dans les airs. Elle adorait les feux d'artifice magiques; si différente des spectacles moldus auxquels elle était habituée, et Flitwick ne manqua jamais de l'impressionner par sa créativité.

"Ce doit être le réveillon du Nouvel An", murmura-t-elle avec réalisation, jetant à la hâte un coup d'œil à son horloge.

Une minute avant minuit…

"Embrasse-moi," lâcha Hermione maladroitement.

Draco se tourna vers elle et ses yeux se rétrécirent avec méfiance devant ses mots audacieux. "Qu'es-tu-

"Embrasse-moi simplement", dit-elle à nouveau, saisissant désespérément son visage et l'attirant près de ses lèvres pour sceller leurs lèvres et leur destin, si l'on pouvait croire à la superstition.

Au début, il était hésitant, mais il se rendit rapidement et la tira sur ses genoux, passant ses mains avidement sur sa taille, ce qui lui donna un frisson merveilleux. Ses doigts peignirent des chemins imaginaires dans ses cheveux, et elle soupira de manière appréciable lorsque ses dents se posèrent doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle pourrait facilement l'embrasser pendant des heures longues et paresseuses.

Quand il s'éloigna, elle frissonna de déception et se sentit perdue, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur son horloge pour découvrir qu'il était effectivement minuit. Elle se retourna vers Draco et regarda les couleurs effrontées du feu d'artifice se refléter dans ses yeux gris et valser sur ses traits pâles, et elle sentit quelque chose de profondément dure dans sa poitrine brûler et se gonfler.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, la regardant avec sépticisme.

"C'est une tradition moldue," clarifia Hermione automatiquement, sachant que ce n'était pas quelque chose que la communauté sorcière connaissait. "Ça veut dire…

Que je veuille passer l'année avec toi…

Cela signifie que tu est important pour moi…

Cela veut dire que je veux te garder…

"Cela ne signifie rien", mentit-elle comme une seconde pensée. "C'est juste… c'est juste quelque chose que les Moldus font au du Nouvel An."

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était réticent à accepter son explication, mais il roula simplement des yeux avec désapprobation et haussa les épaules. "Les Moldus sont vraiment bizarres", remarqua-t-il, lui faisant signe de s'installer entre ses cuisses. "Allez, Granger. En fait, je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qui arrive aux" amants maudits ".

Hermione parvint à peine à supprimer sa grimace. "Tu sais ce qui se passe," murmura-t-elle. "Ils meurent."

.

.

Elle glissa ses doigts à travers l'armée de livres dans la section restreinte de la bibliothèque, scrutant les titres laissant présumer qu'ils pourraient contenir des références aux Horcruxes. Elle finit par choisir un texte ancienne qui flétrissait dans sa main avant de se retourner et de partir vers son dortoir. Elle s'était réveillée seule ce matin et avait décidé qu'il lui restait quelques heures pour continuer ses recherches avant que Draco ne sorte de sa chambre plus tard.

Le Nouvel An a assuré que les couloirs de Poudlard étaient stériles et silencieux, et que l'après-midi se transformait lentement en soirée, ce qui signifiait que les résidents restants étaient probablement tous dans leurs chambres respectives. Hermione fut donc un peu surprise quand elle remarqua un personnage qui se précipitait vers elle.

"Mlle Granger, vous êtes là," souffla McGonagall avec un soulagement apparent."J'ai besoin de parler avec toi."

La terreur bouillonnait dans son estomac alors qu'elle absorbait le comportement troublé de la sorcière âgée. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas", admit la directrice sur un ton grave. "Allons à mon bureau, je peux vous l'expliquer là-bas."

Hermione eut à peine un moment pour protester avant que McGonagall ne tourne les talons et commence à suivre son chemin. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, professeur?" interrogea-t-elle nerveusement, rencontrée seulement par le silence alors qu'elle essayait de suivre. "Professeur-

"J'ai besoin de te montrer," dit-elle par dessus son épaule.

Le cœur d'Hermione tremblait autour de ses côtes quand ils atteignirent le bureau du directeur, et elle suivit McGonagall avec des jambes tremblantes et des milliers de questions. "Assieds-toi-

"Je préfère rester debout," refusa Hermione, regardant son professeur avec impatience. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous me faites peur."

McGonagall lui adressa un regard d'excuse avant de prendre le journal sur son bureau et de le remettre à la jeune sorcière. Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent la première page du Prophet, voulant bien que son esprit cesse de courir pour pouvoir comprendre correctement le noir, le blanc et les gris qui se mêlaient pour créer des mots inquiétants et des photographies changeantes. Elle parcourut l'article, le contenu s'enregistrait à peine dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne sente son cœur se contracter et se briser.

Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers McGonagall et tenta de retrouver sa voix cassée. "Tous ... tous? Morts?"

"Oui," la directrice acquiesça d'un air maussade ."Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je pense que le moment est peut-être venu."


	20. Larmes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 20: Tears.

Hermione lut à nouveau les paragraphes accablants, faisant disparaître les larmes qui brouillèrent les mots et lui brûlèrent les yeux. Elle se concentra sur l'une des photographies, reconnaissant les parents de Justin Finch-Fletchleys, depuis qu'elle les avait vues à King's Cross il y a quelques années.

Elle leva le menton et lança un regard suppliant à McGonagall. "Est-ce que Justin-

"Il est vivant", expliqua rapidement la directrice. "Il était en visite chez ses grands-parents quand c'est arrivé."

"Pauvre Justin," murmura-t-elle tristement, ravalant un sanglot. "Il doit être dévasté."

Ses yeux embrumés se dirigèrent vers les trois autres photographies, chacun d'eux mettant en vedette un couple marié moldu avec des sourires rayonnants pour se rappeler comment ils étaient. Les huit adultes ont été assassinés entre Noël et le jour de l'An, montrant tous des signes de torture avant que le sortilège mortel ne soit utilisé pour faire taire leurs cris. Elle ne connaissait pas les noms, mais elle connaissait bien leurs histoires.

"Ils sont tous parents de nés de moldus, n'est-ce pas?" interrogea-t-elle tristement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Oui," McGonagall acquiesça et Hermione ne se souvint jamais d'avoir vu l'autre sorcière aussi bouleversée. "La résidence Creevey a également été visité, mais heureusement, ils étaient hors du pays."

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur les deux dernières images, deux garçons, âgés de moins de quinze ans, qui avaient fréquenté l'école de sorciers au pays de Galles. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle étudiait leurs jeunes visages et sentait le chagrin s'emparer de sa poitrine. Torturé et tué, tout comme leurs parents.

"Ils sont si jeunes", marmonna-t-elle. "Trop jeune."

"Je sais," soupira McGonagall, plaçant une main réconfortante sur le dos de son élève. "Les Mangemorts deviennent de plus en plus actifs-

"Alors nous devrions être plus actifs", Hermione força sa détermination à prendre sa voix. "Nous devrions faire des plans-

"Il n'y a qu'un plan dont je souhaite discuter avec vous pour le moment", l'interrompit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. "Le plan que tu m'as mentionné quand tu es revenu pour la première fois à Poudlard-

"Vous voulez dire que j'oublie mes parents et que je les oblige à quitter le pays", clarifia-t-elle avec un ton trompeusement uniforme, écartant ses larmes d'une main tremblante. "Oui je me souviens."

McGonagall grimaça. "Hermione-

"Ils ont toujours voulu aller en Australie", commenta-t-elle distamment. "Je pense qu'ils seraient en sécurité là-bas."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi", la sorcière âgée fronça les sourcils. "Mais je crains que les choses empirent-

"J'avais espéré que ça n'arriverait pas là," avoua Hermione, s'abandonnant au lot de larmes qui coulait derrière ses paupières. "Je veux dire ... je sais que c'est l'option la plus raisonnable et la plus sûre pour tout le monde, mais ... c'est ... c'est juste difficile-

"Je sais que ça l'est", dit doucement la Directrice, pressant l'épaule d'Hermione avec sympathie alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras. "Peut-être que ce serait mieux si je le faisais-

"Non", argumenta-t-elle fermement. "Non, c'est moi qui dois le faire. Ce sont mes parents. "Elle hésita et se mordilla la lèvre. "Ma mère et mon père."

"Alors je ferai tout mon possible pour aider", promit McGonagall, libérant la jeune sorcière et lui donnant un air désolé. "Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais il serait sage de faire cela le plus tôt possible."

Hermione déglutit la boule dans sa gorge et força une certaine stabilité dans sa posture. "Combien de temps?"

"Demain", dit-elle d'une voix tendue. "Tôt le matin; avant que le soleil ne se lève. J'ai pensé y aller ce soir, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que vous ayez un peu de temps pour préparer le charme ... et vous-même. Êtes-vous certaine que vous êtes assez habile avec les sortilèges de mémoire?"

"Oui", elle acquiesça distraitement. "Je vais les convaincre de déménager en Australie, leur donner de faux noms et… et de leur faire oublier ce que je suis. Je peux le faire. Je le peux."

"Hermione, tu sais que tu ne peux pas dire à qui que ce soit ou tu comptes les envoyer exactement ou ce que tu comptes faire, à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire."

"Je sais ."

"Hermione," souffla la directrice, rencontrant le regard de la jeune sorcière. "S'il y avait une autre option pour garantir leur sécurité et la vôtre-

"Mais il n'y en a pas," finit-elle. "C'est bon, professeur. Je savais quels étaient les risques quand je vous en ai parlé. Je sais ce que je fais."

McGonagall inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. "Très bien", dit-elle. "Si vous venez ici juste avant six heures, il devrait encore être suffisamment sombre pour passer inaperçu. Je vais nous transplaner-

"C'est bon," marmonna Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi d'autre elle pourrait dire. "Je devrais partir-

"Voulez-vous rester un peu?" la sorcière âgée a offert, avec l'inquiétude gouttant de sa voix. "Peut-être du thé et des biscuits pour

"Aider?"elle a fourni douteusement. "Je ne pense pas, Professeur."

"Bien, alors peut-être que tu aimerais manger un morceau-

"Non, ça va", refusa la jeune femme brune alors qu'elle se retournait précipitamment pour partir, se sentant soudainement claustrophobe dans le bureau du chef. "Je devrais me lever tôt et regarder mes livres sur les charmes de Memoir-

"Hermione," appela McGonagall avant qu'elle puisse atteindre la porte. "Ça ira."

Elle hésita devant les paroles rassurantes de son professeur et se demanda pourquoi les gens étaient toujours si prompts à faire des promesses fragiles en temps de guerre. Elle était trop logique pour rester optimiste dans cette affaire, et elle savait que les chances de pouvoir inverser les sortilèges de la mémoire étaient de cinquante-cinquante, et cela si il gagnaient la guerre ou si elle arrivait même à les trouver.

Le fait était que si elle mourait dans cette guerre, ce qui était fort probable en sa qualité d'ennemi numéro deux, ses parents ne le sauraient ni ne souffriraient, car ils ne sauraient pas qui elle était.

"On se voit demain matin, Professeur", murmura-t-elle. "Bonne nuit."

Hermione se précipita hors de la pièce avant que McGonagall ne puisse tenter de la consoler de nouveau, et ses jambes tremblantes s'animérent dans un sprint désespéré pour regagner son dortoir. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs vides et silencieux; de chaudes larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle fouettait les coins et bégayait son mot de passe. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle inspecta rapidement l'espace pour s'assurer que Draco était toujours dans sa chambre, avant de se pencher en arrière et de se chercher à retrouver son calme.

Elle se frotta les yeux avec les talons de ses mains et enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu en se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même; cela avait été son idée et elle aurait dû être plus préparée émotionnellement, mais la peur était liée à chacun de ses muscles tendus et la douleur l'enveloppait douloureusement autour du cœur.

Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait disparaissaient lentement; Harry et Ron, et maintenant ses parents. Qui était le suivant?

"Granger?" sa voix la surprit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Elle redressa rapidement son dos et tenta de balayer discrètement les traces humides sur ses joues avant que son regard scrutateur ne la perce à jour. Il était juste devant sa chambre et l'étudiait avec des yeux curieux qui la faisaient sentir beaucoup trop vulnérable et complètement révélée pour qu'il puisse la lire.

"Rien," marmonna-t-elle, se raclant la gorge quand ça sonnait trop rugueux. "Rien-

"Ça ne ressemble pas à rien," commenta sèchement Draco, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant les restes scintillants des larmes enfermées entre ses cils. "Était tu en train de pleurer?"

"Non", dit-elle rapidement. Trop vite. Elle baissa la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. "J'ai des choses à faire-

"Oubli ça," argumenta-t-il, se déplaçant dans son chemin. "Tu caches quelque chose-

"Sort de mon chemin s'il -

"Non," refusa-t-il sévèrement. "Ne me mens pas -

"Draco, je le jure," l'avertit-elle, mais sa voix se brisa. "Si tu ne bouge pas-

"Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas," insista-t-il, attrapant son poignet et essayant de voir son visage. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t"a blessé?" rugit il.

"Non, Draco," elle secoua la tête avec acharnement, essayant de s'éloigner. "Laisse moi juste-

"Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas-

"LAISSE-MOI!" Cria Hermione en lui arrachent la main avec une pointe de colère. "Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute jamais ?"

"C'est quoi ton PUTAIN de problème?" il a craché furieusement. "J'ai seulement demandé-

"Et bien, non!" répliqua-t-elle, se glissant autour de lui pour aller tremblante vers sa chambre. "Je veux juste être seul-

"BIEN!" Draco lui cria dans le dos, ses aboiements alimentés par son sentiment de rejet. "Si tu veux être seul, putain tu peux être seul!"

Hermione a claqué la porte de sa chambre derrière elle pour couper ses cris et a murmuré un Charme de silence pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre non plus. Si elle allait succomber à une nouvelle vague de sanglots, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Draco maintenant, elle avait besoin de toute son attention sur ses parents et elle refusait de le laisser lui embrouiller ses pensées tumultueuses quand sa mère et son père avaient besoin de chaque morceau de son esprit.

Les priorités. Les priorités. Les priorités.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante pour se calmer avant de saisir son livre sur les sorts de mémoire et de se pencher sur son bureau. Elle avait lu le texte d'innombrables fois et les phrases étaient si familières, mais pendant les six heures qui suivirent, elle se concentra pour les graver dans son crâne et pratiquer les angles de sa baguette. Hermione faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester composée et concentrée, mais de temps en temps, une larme révélatrice embrassait une page et trahissait son tourment.

Quand ses paupières commencèrent à trembler vers minuit, elle décida qu'il était sage d'au moins essayer de dormir quelques heures si elle voulait être alerte et capable de faire sa tâche angoissante du matin. Ses mouvements étaient lents alors qu'elle se déshabillait et rampait sous ses couvertures, récitant mentalement les passages du livre et essayant d'ignorer le fait que ses parents l'oublieraient avant le petit déjeuner.

Son esprit glissa sur la discussion avec Draco, presque accidentellement, et elle souhaita avoir géré la situation différemment.

Elle aurait pu finir avec ses bras autour d'elle ce soir

.

.

Draco tambourina ses ongles agités contre le bureau.

Après que Granger l'ait laissé frustré, il avait piétiné inutilement le dortoir dans l'espoir de se défouler un peu, mais il s'était retrouvé à crier à sa porte verrouillée pas moins de cinq fois sans réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus comment elle s'était comportée, ou le fait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait crié de la laisser seule, avant qu'elle ne s'isole dans sa chambre.

Il détestait ne pas avoir sa baguette.

Juste un petit sort et il aurait pu faire irruption là-bas pour demander ce qui l'avait tellement affectée, et il se mentirait à lui-même s'il n'acceptai pas qu'il existait un certain degré de protection qui rendait nécessaire pour lui de connaître la raison de ses larmes. L'idée que quelqu'un l'ai peut-être blessé, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement, faisait palpiter sa tête et lui bouillir le sang. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand ce souci nouveau et intense pour son bien-être s'était installé dans son système, se mêlant à toutes les autres notions qui n'auraient pas dû être là, mais ça le rendait fou.

Il voulait juste savoir quoi ou qui l'avait contrariée; besoin de savoir.

Ses yeux gris orageux étudiaient amèrement son lit vide.

Il avait passé de moins en moins de nuits dans sa chambre et quand il le faisait, c'était une décision volontaire les jours où il se souvenait qu'il ne devrait pas être intéressé par son amant né de moldus. Ces protestations dans sa tête et sa fierté s'étaient apaisées récemment, et l'idée de dormir seul ici le rendait froid et inquiet.

Il appuya son front contre ses jointures et relâcha un souffle lourd.

Il avait l'impression que les cauchemars reviendraient le hanter ce soir.

.

.

Le ciel du matin avait cette nuance sombre d'hiver-indigo quand McGonagall les transplana dans sa rue. Hermione pouvait entendre le bourdonnement lointain de la camionnette du laitier, mais c'était le seul signe que la vie commençait à bouger, et les trottoirs étaient complètement vides, à l'exception d'un léger givre de neige et de deux chats errants. Elle regarda sa maison et fronça les sourcils devant la faible lumière venant du salon; elle savait que ses parents étaient des lève-tôt, mais elle espérait pouvoir le faire pendant qu'ils dormaient.

"Es-tu certain que tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça pour toi?" la directrice a interrogé à côté d'elle.

"Je suis sûre", acquiesça-t-elle avec fatigue.

McGonagall soupira et donna une tape rassurante à l'épaule d'Hermione. "Très bien", dit-elle. "Je t'attendrai ici quand tu auras fini. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu changes d'avis-

"Je vais bien," répondit Hermione avec raideur, faisant quelques pas en avant. "Je ne serai pas longue."

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air vif avant de transplaner dans sa chambre avec un claquement fort. Tout était comme elle l'avait laissé; son lit fait et ses étagères nues, sauf les quelques babioles qu'elle n'avait pas emportées à Poudlard. Elle se lécha les lèvres et étudia les fragiles affiches collées à ses murs depuis l'âge de treize ans et la tache tenace sur son tapis du jour ou elle avait vomi son jus d'orange après avoir découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. La pièce était riche en souvenirs et en murmures de son passé, mais la vague d'émotion douloureuse dans sa poitrine était interrompue par quelque chose qui se frottait contre ses mollets.

"Crooks," murmura-t-elle affectueusement, s'agenouillant pour prendre son animal de compagnie bien-aimé dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué, mon garçon. "Son chat de couleur rouille frotta son visage contre sa joue et ronronna avec appréciation alors qu'elle le tenait contre elle.

"Tu vas vivre avec moi à nouveau," lui dit-elle doucement, fronçant les sourcils quand elle entendit les mouvements de ses parents en bas. "Mais je dois faire quelque chose en premier, alors tu dois être un bon garçon et rester tranquille, d'accord? Peux-tu attendre que j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée, Crooks?"

Libérant Crookshanks, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner d'elle avant de donner à sa chambre un autre scan réfléchi et de se résigner à la tâche à accomplir. Elle lança un rapide sortilège pour faire taire ses pas et descendit lentement l'escalier, passant distraitement ses doigts sur les portraits de famille accrochés dans les couloirs.

Le son familier de la télévision flotta dans sa direction et elle se retourna dans son salon pour trouver ses parents assis sur le canapé, dos à elle, sirotant leur thé du matin et regardant les informations. Une odeur de pain grillé brûlait ses narines, lui rappelant à quel point son père pouvait être terriblement maladroit, et que sa mère le mangerait quand même parce qu'elle l'aimait trop pour se plaindre.

Hermione hésita à la porte alors que l'agonie menaçait de la submerger, mais elle la repoussa, sachant que son esprit devait être clair pour le faire. Elle voulait le faire maintenant, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle était là et faire face au chagrin de rencontrer leurs yeux confus. Attrapant un gémissement dans sa trachée, elle leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante et se prépara mentalement pour la magie qu'elle était sur le point d'effectuer.

"Je vous aime tellement tous les deux", souffla-t-elle, mais sa voix était noyée par la télévision. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle scellait ses yeux et se concentrait sur le sortilège avec tout ce qu'elle avait. "Oubliette."

Elle a soulevé à contrecœur ses paupières pour regarder son visage disparaître des photographies et elle jurait devant Godric de se sentir physiquement s'effacée de l'esprit de ses parents. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à peine avant que leur cerveau ne soit au courant de toutes les nouvelles et fausses informations, elle a fait un pas vers eux et a maintenu ses bras rigides à ses côtés. La tentation de tendre la main et de simplement leur donner un câlin de séparation était dévastatrice, et il a fallu chaque parcelle de son contrôle pour s'abstenir.

Au lieu de cela, elle porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres et leur envoya un baiser. "Je promets que je te retrouverai quand ce sera fini", soupira-t-elle derrière eux, avant de baisser la tête et de se tourner pour partir.

C'était fait.

Pas de famille. Pas de Harry. Pas de Ron. Juste la guerre.

Elle a volé une seconde pour faire le deuil de son enfance et de la famille qui ne savait pas qu'elle existait.

Crookshanks attendait loyalement près de la porte, la tête penchée sur le côté avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Le ramassant dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée alors qu'elle lançait un dernier regard attristé avant de de retourner et de les laisser derrière. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal avec des sanglots réprimés lorsqu'elle repéra McGonagall et elle se redressa pour essayer de paraître forte.

"Ça n'a pas pris longtemps," commenta la professeure, tendant le bras pour donner une tape rapide au chat. "Comment c'était?"

"Bien" répondit Hermione vaguement."Ca s'est passé comme prévu."

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Je vais bien", mentit-elle, levant le menton pour améliorer sa façade."Nous devrions y retourner avant que quelqu'un nous voit."

Hermione fit ses excuses et se précipita dans sa chambre, désirant désespérément la solitude et une évasion du regard compatissant avec lequel McGonagall l'avait fixée depuis qu'elle avait changé les souvenirs de ses parents. Elle avait l'intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente normale, mais ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous elle dès qu'elle entra dans son dortoir.

Crookshanks se dégagea de son étreinte alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol et elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de tenter de se lever. Elle sérra ses jambes contre sa poitrine et laissa tomber son front contre ses genoux alors qu'elle se rendait à l'inévitable et laissait les cris brisés lui déchirer la gorge. Son fidèle animal de compagnie la poussa du coude avec un soupir d'inquiétude pour son propriétaire en détresse, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle a simplement pleuré dans son jean et a plaidé pour que la douleur invalidante dans sa poitrine reflux.

C'est comme ça que Draco l'a trouvée, un gâchis fracturé et frissonnant qui le fit geler. Ses préjugés qui se contractaient se heurtaient à ses sentiments nouvellement compris pour elle, mais lorsqu'elle relâcha un autre cri craquelé, ses pieds le conduisirent trop rapidement à ses côtés pour comprendre ou contester. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et étudia prudemment sa sorcière, cherchant toute trace de sa misère, mais la seule chose qui paraissait hors de propos était le chat en détresse qui piaffait à ses pieds.

"Es-tu blessé?" murmura-t-il douteusement, mais elle ne donna aucune indication selon laquelle elle était au courant de sa présence. "Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Rien. Pas un clin d'oeil.

Il rassembla toutes ses forces de patience et écarta quelques unes de ses boucles chaotiques pour pouvoir voir son visage. Quelque chose à propos de l'expression torturée dans ses traits lui causa des spasmes au ventre, et cela le touchait d'une manière qui lui était complètement étrangère.

"Granger," essaya encore Draco. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

Toujours rien.

Expirant de frustration, ses doigts caressèrent inconsciemment sa nuque en cercles apaisants. "Hermione," soupira-t-il. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse."

Finalement, il a vu quelque chose, juste un léger scintillement dans son regard brisé qui lui laissa savoir qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il se retrouva à retenir son souffle alors qu'elle tournait légèrement la tête pour le reconnaître et s'efforçait de calmer ses gémissements erratiques.

"Ma… ma chambre," réussit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Très bien," murmura Draco, prenant doucement son bras et le jetant sur ses épaules avant de poser une main contre son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il se leva et la souleva avec lui, tenant fermement sa forme fragile alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte. Chacun de ses frissons et de ses gémissements vibrait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il la portait dans la chambre à coucher et la plaçait sur le lit, s'assoyant au bord alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur le côté, en position foetale le dos tourné.

"Je… je veux être seule," bégaya-t-elle quand Crookshanks sauta sur le lit et s'installa a ses pied.

Draco pinça les lèvres."Granger, je ne pense pas-

"S'il te plaît, Draco," gémit-elle.

Le désespoir brut dans sa voix le fit sursauter et il lâcha un souffle de consentement hagard avant de s'éloigner de son lit et de partir. Il s'attarda un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la précieuse sorcière qui se tremblait, réalisant avec effroi qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi… conscient de quelqu'un d'autre. Salazar, frappe-le, car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Avec un signe de tête fatigué, il ferma la porte derrière lui et fronça les sourcils alors que ses sanglots s'échappaient de sa chambre et le suivaient pendant le reste de la journée.

Il était presque trois heures du matin quand Draco décida qu'il en avait assez. Après une journée passée à traîner et à faire des suppositions, il avait envisagé toutes les explications possibles de son chagrin jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui fasse mal et que sa tolérance lache.

Il savait qu'il devait faire preuve de tact et de délicatesse dans son approche s'il voulait découvrir la raison du comportement de Granger et, dans un moment de réflexion insolite, il lui prépara une tasse de thé. Il a fallu plusieurs tentatives avant qu'il ne soit satisfait, et avec la tasse fumante à la main, il a poussé sa porte, une sensation troublante lui a égratignant le dos quand il l'a vue sur le lit.

Hermione avait soulevé son corps en position assise et s'était enveloppée dans une de ses épaisses couvertures. Ses lèvres tremblaient et étaient meurtries, sans doute à cause de son habitude incessante de les mastiquer quand elle était anxieuse, sa posture était affaiblie par la défaite, mais c'était le regard dans ses yeux qui fit vaciller l'âme discutable de Draco. Ses cris s'étaient arrêtés mais ses joues étaient recouvertes de larmes séculaires, et son regard lointain le hantait; magnifiquement brisé et rappellent le regard vide d'un cadavre. Se forçant à lui-même, il s'approcha d'elle avec détermination, posant son thé sur la table de chevet et s'enfonçant dans le matelas en face d'elle, mais elle regarda à travers lui.

"Allez, Granger," commença-t-il, son ton plus coupé que prévu. "Remet-toi. Tu as plus de force que ça."

Hermione ne cligna pas des yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé?" il a essayé une approche différente. "Est-ce que c'est ... Est-ce Potter et Weasley?"

Simplement le silence, et ce même regard vitreux.

"Putain, Hermione," siffla-t-il, lui saisissant le visage et la forçant à le regarder. "Arrête ça. Dis-moi ce qui par l'enfer est arrivé."

Ses paupières se fermèrent et Draco serra la mâchoire avec une agitation croissante. Touchant leurs fronts ensemble, ses pouces retirèrent l'évidence humide de ses heures de deuil, et il permit à la vérité qui tue l'orgueil de sortir de sa bouche.

"Reviens vers moi, Granger," dit-il d'une voix à peine-là. "Je…"Salazar, pardonne-moi. "J'ai besoin de toi."

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit quand elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le regarda. Ses cils chargés de larmes flottèrent lorsqu'elle se lécha les lèvres et il n'osa pas parler, de peur qu'elle ne retourne à son état catatonique.

"Ma mère et mon père ne savent pas qui je suis", murmura-t-elle finalement. Son front se plissa de confusion. "Des parents de née moldus étaient… étaient en train d'être assassinés, et je devais m'assurer qu'ils seraient en sécurité ...

Draco ne dit pas un mot, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il avait des questions, mais son instinct le conseillait d'attendre qu'elle ait retrouvé une certaine tranquillité d'esprit avant qu'il ne puisse espérer lui arracher les détails. Il se déplaça maladroitement sur le lit. Réconforter les gens n'était guère son fort dans le meilleur des cas, et il a estimé que ses actions feraient peut-être plus pour soulager sa douleur que ses paroles incertaines.

En pressant son visage un peu plus fort dans le sien pour que leurs nez se touchent, il la tira sur ses genoux, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, et emmêla ses jambes autour d'elle. Sa sorcière se pelotonna dans ses bras et sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait de se fondre en lui ou de partager sa chaleur. Se penchant en avant, Draco prit la tasse de thé sur la table et la fourra dans sa main.

"Bois ça," lui dit-il. "Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui." Il la regarda attentivement alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres pour prendre une petite gorgée hésitante. Elle réfléchit avant de lui lancer un regard confus."Quoi?" il a interrogé.

"Tu fais du bon thé," marmonna pensivement Hermione, et elle sentit un souffle d'amusement ironique dans ses cheveux.

"Je te prend au mots pour ça ", dit-il en plaçant ses bras autour d'elle. "Granger, je-

"Sais-tu ce qu'il y a pire ?" elle l'interrompit, sa voix un mélange de détresse et de ressentiment maintenant. "Je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était en moi de vraiment haïr quelqu'un; je veux dire vraiment haïr quelqu'un… au point que j'aimerais tellement qu'ils soit morts."

Draco grimaça à son ton craqué mais décida qu'il était préférable de la laisser parler et de vider son esprit surchargé. Ses doigts jouaient avec les bouts de boucles cacao alors qu'il l'écoutait vider son âme pour lui avec un niveau de confiance qui le faisait réfléchir.

"Voldemort a déchiré tant de vies et d'enfants," continua-t-elle, levant le menton et croisant ses yeux. "Harry, Neville", lista-t-elle, prenant sa main et la tenant fermement. "Même la tienne."

Draco expira et regarda leurs doigts enlacés avec une sensation étrange lui chatouillant le ventre. "Granger-

"Je le hais," cracha-t-elle avec colère, alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses noisetiers. "Je le déteste vraiment-

"Granger, respire," lui ordonna-t-il avec constance, un peu soulagé d'entendre le feu revenir dans sa voix. "Bois encore du thé-

"Merci", lâcha-t-elle soudainement, et la tête de Draco se redressa de surprise. "Pour m'avoir écouté. Je… je me sens un peu mieux."

Il lui fit un signe de tête inconfortable et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il voyait une éclaboussure de larme atterrissant contre ses doigts. Dans les bruit sourd de leurs cœurs, il inclina la tête pour attraper ses lèvres avec un baiser bref mais rassurant. Elle avait un gout salé de larme. De toute évidence, sa mélancolie était loin d'être terminée, mais il savait qu'elle le chasserait en son temps, car elle était trop forte pour être perdue dans des limbe déplorable.

"Que veut-tu faire maintenant?" il a demandé doucement.

"Je suis fatiguée", avoua Hermione, s'agitant dans ses bras et lui donnant ce regard, quand elle était sur le point de demander quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas. "Veut-tu rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?"

Il hésita mais inclina lentement sa tête avec obéissance avant de les manœuvrer avec précaution sous les couvertures et de permettre à son amant d'enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine et de renifler quelques larmes têtues dans son pull. Alors qu'il lançait un bras paresseux sur sa taille, il réalisa qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant, simplement dormi ensemble sans l'épuisement de la félicité post-coïtale qui les attendait.

Si quelqu'un lui posait la question dans l'avenir, il dirait que c'était le moment où il reconnaissait que ses sentiments pour Granger avaient atteint un niveau puissant, et finalement dangereux. Ils étaient devenus si forts qu'il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'ils l'avaient rendu aveugle à son sang impur.

Il s'en moquait complètement maintenant.


	21. Cicatrices

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 21: Scars.

Alors que Draco était lentement réveillé par des ronronnement de félin, son front se plissa de confusion lorsqu'il réalisa que l'espace à côté de lui était vide, à l'exception du chat qui dormait qui était près de ses pieds.

Ignorant rapidement l'animal, il plaqua sa paume contre l'endroit où Granger aurait dû être et sentit les traces de sa chaleur picoter sa peau. Hésitant alors que son cerveau brouillé par le sommeil le rattrapait, il se tordit lentement pour la trouver assise à la fenêtre; sa silhouette adossée à la lumière criarde et dorée du matin. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il se redressait. Il se concentra sur son expression fatiguée et tendue et fronça les sourcils devant son regard distrait.

Toujours vêtue des vêtements d'hier et ses joues lustrées des larmes d'hier, elle serrait fermement ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posait son menton contre ses genoux. Ses lèvres étaient bosselées par sa mastication incessante, sa bouche plissée en fronçant les sourcils, et ses yeux étaient gonflé et injectés de sang. Elle se contenta de regarder à travers la vitre.

Immobile.

Respirant à peine.

Il absorba chaque détail d'elle avec des yeux calculateurs, remuant les informations dans sa tête et essayant de déterminer ce qu'il était censé faire. Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de soulager sa détresse, mais il avait quand ce même besoin qui grattait sous sa peau, et il n'essaya même pas d'y résister.

Il arqua un sourcil quand elle écarta les lèvres et inspira fortement contre la vitre, levant un doigt pour dessiner un motif irréfléchi dans la condensation. Avec un soupir de défaite, il l'appela.

.

.

Hermione traîna distraitement son doigt sur la fenêtre embrumée et plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle et sa mère avaient laissé de petits messages sur le miroir de la salle de bain alors qu'elle était petite; juste de petites choses comme je t'aime ou bonsoir.

Sa main tomba mollement à côté d'elle alors qu'elle lisait ce qu'elle avait griffonné distraitement.

A bientôt.

Elle secoua la tête quand la voix floue de Draco se glissa dans ses oreilles et la ramena à la réalité. "Quoi?"

"A-tu même dormi?" répéta-t-il d'un ton blanc.

"Oh", elle a expiré. "Un peu… je veux dire assez-

"Ça ne ressemble pas à ça", dit-il avec raideur, jetant ses couvertures sur lui et s'asseyant au bord de son lit. "Tu devrais en avoir plus."

"Non, ca vas", marmonna-t-elle, et Draco détestait à quel point elle semblait distante. "Je ne pourrais pas me rendormir maintenant de toute façon-

"Ne dit pas que tu vas bien quand c'est clairement pas le cas ," gronda-t-il, peut-être trop brutalement. "Putain c'est irritant-

"Mais je suis-

"C'est vrai quoi?," grommela-t-il. "Pourquoi vous, les Gryffondors, insistez pour tout recouvrir de putain de fées et de soleil brillant ça me dépasse -

"Je ne suis pas-

"Tu te sent désorienté, non?" il a interrogé brusquement. "Comme si ton esprit était en train de faire la roue, et tu ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi-même."

Hermione sentit sa bouche bouger avec des mots silencieux. "Je… comment…

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes dans un bateau similaire ici, Granger, alors je sais que c'est ressent ."

"Un bateau similaire? Qu'est-ce que tu-

"Je suis porté disparu depuis juin", lui rappela-t-il d'une voix impassible. "Je suis sûr que mes parents pensent que je suis mort; ou que je me décompose quelque part dans une tombe peu profonde creusée par l'un de vos sorts."

Elle se recroquevilla. "Draco-

"C'est vrai", l'interrompit-il, la regardant avec une expression détachée. "Quelle autre histoire crédible Snape aurait-il pu inventer pour rendre compte de mon absence?"

"Je suis désolée", murmura-t-elle sincèrement."Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça avait été si long pour toi, mais peut-être Snape-

"Même s'il disait que je suis porté disparu, je serais présumé mort après autant de temps", a-t-il répété, penchant la tête quand elle grimaçait. "Ne me donne pas ce regard compatissant, Granger. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais réellement mort-

"Mais peut-être-

"J'ai accepté ça, Granger," la fit-il taire. "Et tu vas devoir accepte ta situation aussi, mais tu dois arreter toute ces conneries de je vais bien."

"Draco-

"Nous allons donc prendre une douche", dit-il sévèrement, se levant et se renfrognant devant le regard incertain qu'elle lui lança. "Allez debout."

"Draco," soupira-t-elle avec lassitude, inclinant la tête. "Je ne pense pas être dans le bon état d'esprit pour-

"Je n'ai jamais parlé de te baiser," intervint-il avec un air renfrogné alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. "Maintenant viens-

"Draco, je veux juste rester ici-

"Merde," cria-t-il en attrapant son bras en la tirant sur ses pieds. "Ne me fais pas te traîner-

"Draco, lâche-moi," gémit-elle, luttant contre lui. "Tu me fais mal."

Le blonde résolue tressaillit à ses mots mais garda sa prise ferme sur son coude alors qu'il la tirait avec lui, refusant catégoriquement de reconnaître ses protestations, même si son ton de plaidoirie harcelait ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il était dur mais il s'est forcé à être indifférent, parce que c'était nécessaire. Granger pouvait ne pas le voir, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avais besoin de lui.

Son air renfrogné se durcit alors qu'elle enfonçait ses talons dans le sol et lui griffait la main.

"Arrête de me battre," prévint-il par-dessus son épaule, passant son autre bras autour de son abdomen pour se tenir fermement. Ses membres agités rendaient la tâche difficile. "Putain d'enfer, Granger-

"Laisse-moi juste être," essaya Hermione, des larmes frustrées menaçant de glisser entre ses cils. "Quelle différence une putain de douche fera-t-elle de toute façon? Elle ne-

"Arrête ça," grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'abaissait pour la soulever carrément et réussissait enfin à la faire sortir de la chambre à coucher. "Faites-moi confiance quand je te dis que l'inactivité ne fera que plus de dégâts-

"J'ai dit que j'allais bien!" elle a crié. "Pose-moi!" en se débattant.

"Non!" cria-t-il, l'amenant dans la salle de bain et claquant la porte derrière lui. Il a avalé le sentiment de malaise coincé dans sa gorge quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elle pleurait à nouveau, mais il est resté ferme avec son intention. "Putain n'ose pas essayer de filer, parce que je vais juste te traîner ici jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives le message." dit il après l'avoir posé sur ses pieds.

Il essaya de ne pas être affecté quand elle mit une distance entre eux et l'étudia avec des yeux affolés et méfiants. A-t-elle vraiment cru qu'il la blesserait ou qu'il la briserait ? Se moquant et secouant la tête pour couvrir son infraction, il se dirigea vers la douche et la lança, testant la chaleur contre ses doigts, gardant un œil sur son amant déprimé dans le miroir.

"C'est ridicule", murmura Hermione dans un souffle."Tu est ridicule-

"Enlève tes vêtements," lui ordonna-t-il calmement, tirant son haut par-dessus sa tête. "Ou vas-tu redevenir une chienne combative?"

Elle le regarda avec une étincelles de défi qui clignotait dans ses yeux, avant de libérer son souffle hagard et de commencer à retirer lentement ses vêtements. Draco garda son regard sans faille sur elle alors qu'il baissait son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste rapide, puis la jouxta en deux grands pas. Il arracha son pull de ses mains et le jeta sur le côté avec une impatience grandissante, écartant ses mains avant de lui prendre son jean et son slip et de les tirer sur ses jambes.

Hermione prit une bouffée d'air lourde et tenta de reculer, mais sa main était déjà fixée autour de son poignet. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

"Je n'ai pas toute la putain de journée", siffla-t-il froidement, la retournant pour retirer sont soutient gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

Il lutta contre la tentation d'admirer sa nudité et de céder au pincement instinctif de son aine alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui; infiniment séduisant comme toujours depuis la première nuit ou il l'avait couchée. Chaque pouce de sa peau de miel lui appartenait, qu'elle le veuille ou non, mais il avait besoin de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Feignant l'indifférence, ce qui était une épreuve lorsque son corps n'aspirait qu'à réagir, il tira sur son poignet durement et les guida vers la douche.

"Monte," lui dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel quand elle hésitait de manière prévisible. "Putain d'accord. Nous allons le faire à la dure alors."

Elle cria de surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras et il serra les dents pour essayer d'ignorer son corps nu se tortillant sur lui lorsqu'il entra dans la douche et les plaça sous la pluie grondante de gouttes d'eau qui chuchotaient. La douce vapeur enroulée autour d'eux comme un voile, Draco lui fit silencieusement oublier le monde extérieur dans ce cocon brumeux.

La réalité était un obstacle.

Toujours en train de foutre en l'air son chemin et d'infecter leur sanctuaire secret.

Loin de la guerre.

De son passé.

De tout.

Et il en vint à reconnaître qu'il s'était installé dans leur sanctuaire, malgré toutes ses tentatives de résistance. La réalité était simplement un souvenir étouffé ici. Avec elle.

Que diable fera-t-il -il quand…

Il sentit ses mains s'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

"À quoi tu joues?" Demanda chaudement Hermione. "Laissez-moi sortir d'ici-

"Non," refusa-t-il, la maintenant en place sous l'eau. "C'est ce dont tu a besoin-

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire," argumenta Hermione à voix basse. "Ne t'avise pas de me dire comment je devrais me débrouiller avec ça-

"Et alors?" il a aiguillonné."Tu vas juste t'asseoir dans ta chambre et te morfondre toute la journée?"

"Je ne me morfondais pas!" elle a protesté fort. "Ferme la, Draco!"

"Eh bien putain, arrête d'être si pathétique!" il continua sans relâche, envahissant son espace et s'imposant agressivement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quel point elle était belle comme ça la tous de suite. Ses longues boucles de cacao rayaient son visage et ses épaules comme du caramel fondu, mais il la mordit malgré tout. "Pleurer à ce sujet comme un petit Poufsouffle de merde va à peine rendre les choses plus facile!"

"Je le sais!" cracha-t-elle, lui donnant un coup inutile. "Tu ne penses pas que je le sais?"

"Alors arrête de te plaindre!"

"Tu étais une piqûre boudeuse la première fois que tu est venu ici, alors ne sois pas si hypocrite! elle a riposté. "J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'énerver! Je suis humain!"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prend la peine de mentir et de dire que tu vas bien?" répliqua-t-il brusquement, rapprochant son visage du sien. "Allez, Granger! Laissez-le sortir! Pourquoi dit-tu que tu vas bien alors que tu ne l'est pas?"

"PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE D'AUTRE !" cria-t-elle, ses traits se plissant pour donner un air d'acceptation fatigué alors que sa poitrine se soulevait entre eux. "QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE DRACO? MAIS MERDE JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE SION SUBIR!"

Voilà. Crie-le, Granger.

"Et ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?" Il rugit en arrière, se détestant quand elle ferma les yeux, mais elle avait besoin de ça. Il savait qu'elle savait. Il la connaissait "Tu ne peux rien faire à ce sujet-

"Arrête ça!"

"Tu est seul-

"ARRÊTE ÇA!"

"MAIS TU NE PEUT RIEN Y FAIRE!" cria-t-il si fort que sa trachée était brûlée. "ACCEPTE-LE, HERMIONE! IL N'Y A RIEN QUE TU PEUT-

Elle l'a giflé. Dur.

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle attrapa son visage et enfonça ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Fait ce que tu dois faire…

Elle a sucé, léché, goûté, s'est gorgé de lui.

Draco sentit ses ongles collés contre son cuir chevelu et attraper des poignées désespérées de ses cheveux blonds comme de la glace pour le tirer encore plus près. Aussi proche que possible. Il pouvait sentir son besoin derrière ses dents, derrière sa bouche et il savait qu'il avait accompli ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il lui revoyait, langue pour langue et morsures pour morsures, alors que ses mains se déchaînaient son dos, les côtés et sa taille.

Tout pour elle.

Mais il est rester sur ses gardes. C'était à propos d'elle. Ce dont elle avait besoin. Et pendant un instant, cela le terrifia.

Son gémissement de gorge glissa sur sa langue et le ramena directement au présent. La sienne. Les l'attrapant, il la frappa contre les carreaux avec une gifle mouillée et plongea sa main entre eux pour réduire la chaleur entre ses cuisses. La pénétrant avec deux doigts, aussi profondément que possible, tapotant son bourgeon sexuel avec une pression exercée qu'il savait la faisait trembler, il ravala son soupir et l'embrassa fort, Assez dur pour sentir son sang venir de ses lèvres fendues. Son sang à elle, son sang à lui. Tous deux avait le même goût.

"Prends ce dont tu as besoin de moi," murmura-t-il, son ton enroué grondant entre les respirations lourdes et les lèvres frémissantes.

En serrant ses ongles contre ses épaules, Hermione balança ses hanches contre lui, encouragée par ses mots et trop absorbée pour résister. Godric, elle aimait ses mains et ses doigts - dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, à l'intérieur d'elle-même - et maintenant, ils poussaient parfaitement contre la tache énigmatique sous son ventre et insuflaient cette sensations de brûlure flottant dans son système.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

"Plus," murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres qui se heurtèrent, espérant qu'il comprendrait sa signification.

Draco retira immédiatement sa main et attrapa ses cuisses, les attachant et les enroulant autour de son torse. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour se glisser entre ses plis. Pas encore. Il avait besoin de garder la tête foide. Il était si dur que le muscle sous sa peau tendue tremblait de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, décomplexée et ses nerfs complètement relâchés alors qu'elle laissait la passion et son besoin d'oublier la dépasser, et c'était tellement excitant. Quand l'incarnation de l'inocente devient démonne. Mais il devait garder la tête. C'était à propos d'elle.

Elle. Elle. Elle.

Elle rompa le baiser à nouveau.

"Draco", elle fredonna, contre son pouls. "S'il te plaît…

Attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour étouffer son gémissement, il la souleva un peu plus haut pour pouvoir l'attraper par la longueur et, au moment où il se pressa contre sa fente, elle resserra ses jambes brusquement et l'englouti violament. Nirvana. Draco prit une profonde inspiration en Sentant son mouvement inattendu et effronté, mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, laisser ses instincts la chevaucher et abandonner ses pensées.

Abandonnez la raison.

Abandonne tout sauf la chair et la douleur.

Elle tirait sur ses bras, son cou, son visage; tout ce qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre pour le tirer en elle. Pour les fondre ensemble. Ses jambes étaient comme un étau possessif autour de lui; l'enfermant dans sa chaleur lisse, si serrée que Draco frissonna. Convoitise aveugle. Brut. Le genre le plus honnête. Il se laissa aller en elle, fort et dur, guidé par les propres mouvements désespérés de son corps pour inventer un rythme de poussées profond aux sons de la peau qui claquait et de la douche qui tambourinait autour d'eux . Et c'était rapide.

Frénétique.

Désespéré.

Sauvage.

Putain de friction. Partout. De leurs grincements de dents, au bruit sourd des hanches et des mains griffeuses; le tout enveloppé de vapeur humide et de gémissements résonnants. Hermione était en vie, le frappant presque des pieds alors qu'elle se tordait et essayait de trouver sa libération. Trouvé le feu. Le Chassez. Un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche quand il poussa contre l'endroit qui lui brûlait le cœur et faisait trembler son âme.

"Là" soupira-t-elle en leur séparant les lèvres et en levant le menton. "Embrasse mon cou."

Draco enfouit instantanément son visage dans la courbe sensible près de son épaule et aspira sa peau. Il savait où sa langue sa taquinait le mieux; juste sous la ligne de sa mâchoire et sous ses lobes d'oreilles, ses ongles effleurèrent sa colonne vertébrale pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Ses gémissements étaient plus forts maintenant, ils se perdaient entre ses lèvres et se répandaient dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête et tous son corps le poussant un peu plus près du bord.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Ce n'était pas grave, car il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses jambes qui commençaient à se tendre et à se contracter avec des secousses spasmodiques, et ses miaulements vigoureux montaient plus haut.

On y était …

Rien ne semblait plus proche du bonheur que ces ondulations tremblantes qui marquaient le début de la fin. Le point culminant. Le tout et n'importe quoi comme des plumes audacieuses glissant sur de l'acier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pencher la tête en arrière pour voir ses traits s'enlevés dans l'extase; Les yeux scellés, la mâchoire relâchée et tout son corps rigide alors qu'elle le laissait se déplacer dans ses veines, son sang, ses os. Partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Elle était toute à lui.

Plaçant sa main entre eux, ses doigts cherchaient à masser à nouveau sa chair gonflée, histoire de stabiliser son sexe pour ces quelques instants supplémentaires. Il la laissa absorber chaque milliseconde de la folie, attendant que ses mouvements internes cessent avant de voler deux autres coups et de retrouver sa propre libération.

Il étouffa son gémissement dans un autre baiser en le lâchant; sa vision se brouillant sur les bords et la tension derrière son nombril éclatant. Laisse-la l'avoir. Son apogée fut de courte durée mais fort. Il avait uniquement travaillé sur ses besoins et ses désirs et s'était par la suite imposé à lui-même, mais il s'en fichait. C'était pour elle.

Elle. Elle. Elle

Mais l'épuisement l'envahit quand même et Draco prit toutes ses forces pour maintenir sa sorcière immobile tandis que ses genoux s'effondraient. Ils ont glissé le long des carreaux et ont atterri dans un désordre de jambes de membres faibles à la base de la douche; les fronts se touchant et haletant si fort que leurs poumons leurs faisaient mal et menaçaient de se rompre.

Hermione était complètement molle contre lui alors qu'il utilisait le reste de ses forces pour la rassembler et attacher ses doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées. Tremblants. Frissonnants. En délire. Les gouttelettes de la douche ont aspergé leurs corps rougis, ramenant lentement les sensations normales et incitant leurs sens à fonctionner à nouveau.

Lâcher prise. .

Laissez-les s'attarder.

"Je…" Hermione lutta pour parler à travers ses souffles lourds. "Je pense que je me suis un peu… emportée", finit-elle, et Draco put se représenter le rougissement qui rampait sur ses joues."Je suis dé-

"Putain ne t'avise même pas de t'excuser Granger," grogna-t-il.

.

.

Merlin savait comment il sont sortie, mais il les avait ramenées dans sa chambre et les avait installées à son siège près de la fenêtre, recouvertes d'un collage maladroit de couvertures et de serviettes humides alors qu'elle reposait contre sa poitrine et s'installait entre ses jambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en privé alors qu'un soupir repu la quittait et brisait le silence paresseux.

"Tu te sent mieux maintenant?" il a demandé avec un ton arrogant.

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre son cerveau fonctionner à mesure qu'il lui apparaissait." Tu m'a provoque exprès," accusa-t-elle lentement. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Très malin de ta part, Granger," répondit-il, ses lèvres tremblant d'amusement. "Oui."

"Oserais-je demander pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu avais besoin de te défouler", lui fournit-il avec un haussement d'épaules blasé. "Malgré ce que vous prêchez les Gryffondors, la réponse est parfois la colère."

Hermione balança sa pesa dans sa tête et humidifia ses lèvres. "Et tu pensais que me faire chier quand tu n'avais pas de baguette magique était une bonne idée?"

Draco renifla."Je suis persuadé que tu ne me tira plus dessus, Granger," dit-il. "Et je pense que tu préfère quand tout chez moi est en état de marche-

"Tu m'aurais peut-être poussé trop loin si tu avais poursuivi," l'avertit-elle, mais elle était sans cœur. "Tu étais un vrai con-

"Mais ça a marché", lui rappela-t-il doucement. "Alors maintenant que nous avons dépassé toutes les conneries du" je vais bien ", nous pouvons continuer-

"Godric, tu es un tel connard," marmonna-t-elle avec irritation ."Je suppose que le sexe était un joli petit avantage pour ton plan?"

"Je ne savais pas que tu allais me sauter dessus," lui dit Draco, sa voix riche de gaieté. "Je pensais que tu crierais pendant un moment et me donnerais peut-être quelques gifles. "Son rire se mit à vibrer dans son dos. "Mais c'était certainement une bonne surprise."

Son front se plissa de pensée. "Tu n'as vraiment pas planifié ça?"

"J'avais prévu de te faire chier," expliqua-t-il avec un autre haussement d'épaules. "Je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu ferais. Mais comme je l'ai dit, tu devais te défouler."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma rapidement avant qu'un mot ne s'échappe. La tentation de faire remarquer qu'il avait fait quelque chose de dangereusement dépourvu d'égoïsme lui fit frissonner la langue, alors elle la serra entre ses dents. Avec la douce vapeur qui résonnait toujours sur leur peau et l'atmosphère détendue, elle n'osa risquer un commentaire qui le rendrait sur la défensive et briserait le calme. Et elle se sentait… redevenue normale; toujours inévitablement contrarié pour ses parents, mais mieux.

Il l'avait fait se sentir mieux.

Il avait pensé à elle.

Le silence s'étira alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur sa jambe et elle se pencha pour toucher la cicatrice qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. "Comment as-tu eu ça?"

"Quand je suis tombé de mon balai dans le match de Quidditch", répondit-il après une pause. "Deuxième année."

Elle fredonna alors que le souvenir lui souillait le cerveau. "Et celui-là?" demanda-t-elle en déplaçant ses doigts inquisiteurs sur son autre jambe, juste en dessous de son genou.

"Identique à l'autre."

Intriguée, elle se déplaça avec précaution pour lui faire face et ôta les couvertures, le laissant nu et magnifique, avec seulement une serviette pour couvrir le haut de ses jambes et son entrejambe. Ignorant le regard suspicieux de Draco, ses yeux le parcoururent avec curiosité et brillèrent lorsqu'elle trouva une épaisse marque sur son bras. "Je pense que je connais celle-ci", elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en lui montrant du doigt. "Hippogriffe?"

"Très de drôle," tira-t-il, arquant un sourcil. "As tu fini?"

"Non", plaisanta-t-elle, se plaçant contre sa poitrine a califourchon sur ses hanches et en trouvant une autre. "Celle-là?"

Draco serra la mâchoire et croisa son regard. "Celle-ci c'est la malédiction que Potter m'a envoyé l'année dernière."

Crispée par la tension inévitable qui les séparait, elle chercha désespérément une autre cicatrice à commenter, mais le reste de lui était apparemment impeccable. "Est-ce que c'est tous?"

"Tu en as manqué une", lui dit-il, ses lèvres levant un sourire narquois alors qu'il désignait une marque à peine visible près de son nez. "Une idée ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle scrutait le petit défaut. "C'est quand je t'ai frappé?" interrogea-t-elle, souriant quand il acquiesça et abandonnant avec empressement la cicatrice du Sectumsempra. "Tu sais, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça" dit-elle espiègle.

Draco renifla. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire."

"Et j'en ai une pour correspondre," elle sourit, lui montrant le léger froncement sur ses doigts. "J'aurais dû savoir mieux que de frapper ton visage pointu."

Une réplique sarcastique l'avait presque abattue, mais il la laissa pétiller dans sa bouche lorsqu'il remarqua la longue marque blanche sur son épaule. "Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet", dit-il en désignant sa faille. "C'est quoi ça?"

"L'année dernière," dit Hermione, inclinant la tête pour la regarder. "Ron m'a accidentellement éjecter du canapé en sautant dessu pour s'asseoir et j'ai atterie sur la table."

Draco roula des yeux."Weasley est un abruti empoté ", murmura-t-il, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice plutôt méchante sur ses côtes, juste en-dessou de sa poitrine. "Comment diable as-tu eu ça?"

"Département des Mystères", elle fronça les sourcils, ajustant la serviette pour la cacher complètement. "Dolohov m'a eu avec une malédiction.. très mauvaise."

Le silence inconfortable est revenu.

Draco se demanda momentanément comment il avait raté les imperfections de sa peau embrassée par le soleil, mais peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue auparavant ou pris le temps de regarder. Ce vacillement étrange dans son ventre revint avec vengeance; pratiquement permanent à présent, et il ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder, mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention alors qu'Hermione se réinstallait lentement dans sa position précédente, s'appuyant contre lui.

Il la connaissait, ses défauts et tout d'elle, et cela semblait seulement encourager les remues inappropriées dans son estomac.

Elle l'avait marqué.

Et il ne voulait pas dire la marque sur son visage.

L'esprit d'Hermione était également distrait, car elle savait exactement comment identifier les sensations erratiques dans son ventre. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire d'eux.

Et une pensée effrayante s'était infiltrée dans son crâne.

Harry et Ron. Ses parents. Tous partis.

Et sa séparation d'avec Draco était finalement inévitable, peu importe combien elle avait ignoré ce fait.

Que ferait-elle quand…

"Tu veux lire un autre livre?"elle se précipita, plaçant sa baguette dans sa main.

Son soupir lui chatouilla les omoplates. "Bien."

"Des préférences?"

"Pas un autre jeu déprimant", remarqua-t-il d'un ton sec, soulagé secrètement pour la distraction. "Ce mec Shakespeare que tu aimes tellement, devait être suicidaire, ou voulait que ses lecteurs le soient."

"Il a aussi écrit des comédies," murmura Hermione, de sa baguette elle à Accio l'un de ses favoris. "J'aime celui la."

Elle sentit son menton s'enfoncer dans son épaule alors qu'elle tournait la première page, ajustant le livre contre ses genoux pour qu'il puisse le lire confortablement. Elle avait choisi le songe d'une nuit d'été; un livre empreint de magie, de conflits et de romances interdites.

Et une fin heureuse.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Parce que cela peut arriver dans les fiction.


	22. Tempête

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 22: Storm.

Les jours et les heures se bousculent lorsque votre compagnon vous fait sourire sans raison.

Le temps devient sans importance.

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis l'explosion d'Hermione sous la douche, et les choses avaient été faciles et presque paisibles dans le dortoir; juste des matins endormis et des après-midi agréables se prélassant dans le calme. C'était facile et sans effort, les minutes étant le théâtre de discussions sarcastiques, plus amusantes que méchantes, et de silences confortables, comme si aucun des deux n'osait rompre le moment.

Dans ces silences, Draco trouva souvent son regard s'attardant sur ses traits charmants; comptant distraitement les taches de rousseur sur son nez, ou souriant secrètement alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent pour elle-même lorsqu'elle était absorbée par un livre. Il se rattrapait toujours avant qu'elle ne le remarque et réprimandait son comportement, mais ses yeux lui revenaient toujours, et apprenaient les détails de son visage.

Mais les questions sans réponse sur ses parents lui picotait au fond de la gorge. Elle n'en avait plus parlé et il s'était abstenu d'aborder le sujet afin de préserver l'atmosphère de détente, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Son instinct le prévenait que cela avait un rapport avec la guerre. Après des mois passés dans des cachettes et inconscients du monde extérieur, il en avait marre de rester dans le noir.

Des choses se passaient. Des choses significatives. Il pouvait le sentir lui gratter le creux de l'estomac.

Hermione pouvait le sentir aussi, l'étrange scintillement statique dans l'air qui sentait la magie noire. La neige commençait à s'éclaircir et la pluie arriverait bientôt, emportant le magnifique paysage blanc qu'elle aimait et laissant la place à de très violents orages.

Godric la maudissait d'être égoïste et un peu naïve, mais elle avait repoussé la guerre à l'arrière de son crâne ces derniers jours pour savourer ces moments avec Draco. Elle sentit quelque chose de délirant proche du contentement en sa présence; en prenant toutes les excuses pour le toucher et mémoriser la sensation de sa peau sous le bout de ses doigts. Que ce soit à la recherche de points bleus dans ses yeux charbonneux ou l'étude de l'adoucissement de son visage avant qu'il ne s'endorme, elle se délecta de tout et se souvint comment sourire.

Parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire.

Le calme entre les tempêtes.

Ce furent les mouvements de sa sorcière qui soulevèrent lentement Draco de son sommeil et il resserra son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir immobile. Il avait cessé d'essayer de rester à distance d'elle au lit; De toute façon, son corps cherchait toujours sa chaleur, et ils se réveillaient dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de chaleurs corporelles qui avait quelque chose de plaisant.

Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux chatouiller le bout de son nez et il pressa son visage plus près, mais hésita quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses boucles normalement soyeuses semblaient grossières sur sa joue, et quand il ouvrit lentement un œil, il fut confronté à une fourrure rouillée au lieu de la crinière mileuse à laquelle il s'était habitué.

"Qu'est-ce que…" marmonna-t-il, se levant pour regarder le chat de son amant avec dégoût. Il plissa le nez quand l'animal eut l'audace de s'approcher encore plus près de lui et il tendit la main pour pousser le bras d'Hermione. "Granger. Granger réveille toi par l'enfer."

Grognant dans son oreiller, la brune endormie se retourna pour lui faire face et plissa les yeux pour se protéger des premiers rayons du matin. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ton vilain chat me gêne", gronda-t-il. "Enlève-le moi."

"Ne l'appelle pas vilain," dit-elle, étouffant un rire quand elle réalisa que Crookshanks essayait effectivement de gagner de l'affection de la part de Draco. "Il t'aime juste."

"Et bien, je ne l'aime pas," grommela-t-il, prenant le chat et le laissant tomber sur les genoux de Hermione. "Salté de truc -

"Oh chut," Hermione essaya de ne pas rire. "Il n'aime pas beaucoup de gens, alors tu devrais être flatté-

"Oui, je suis extatique," lâcha-t-il en roulant des yeux. "Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup quand il me réveille un dimanche matin."

"C'est dimanche?" elle fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à son calendrier Charmé, puis à son horloge. "Zut, il faut que je rencontre McGonagall dans un instant."

Il arqua un sourcil. "Pourquoi?"

"Michael revient aujourd'hui", expliqua-t-elle, manquant l'éclat de jalousie qui lui brisait la tête alors qu'elle sortait du lit. "Tout le monde va bientôt revenir, et nous devons discuter des préparatifs-

"Et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il?" interrogea-t-il brusquement, certes irrité par le fait que le préfet gâchait ses chances d'une baisse matinale. "Putain de con-

"Ne commence pas", lui dit-elle en passant ses vêtements et en lançant un sort pour se rendre un peu plus présentable. "Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Peut-être une heure ou deux. Pourrais-tu nourrir Crookshanks pendant mon absence, s'il te plaît?"

"Ne serait-il pas plus bénéfique pour la société de le laisser mourir de faim?" il a marmonné, tressaillant quand elle s'est retournée pour gifler son bras.

"Ne soit pas un-

"Bien", grommela-t-il à contrecœur, avant que ses lèvres ne deviennent un sourire narquois. "Naturellement, je vais demander une faveur en retour."

Sa bouche s'étira d'elle-même et une rougeur espiègle colora ses joues. "Oserais-je demander ce que cela impliquera?"

"Je suis sûr que je penserai à quelque chose au moment où tu reviendras," Draco haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Hermione se pencha soudainement pour l'étouffer avec un rapide baiser. L'étudiant curieusement et subtilement en se léchant les lèvres alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il arqua lentement un sourcil alors qu'elle lui lançait un sourire parfait. "C'était pour quoi?"

"Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en sortant de la pièce. "Je serai de retour dans peu de temps."

La regardant se reculer avec des yeux pensifs, le déclic de la porte le ramena au présent et il secoua la tête, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était devenu si naturel d'être comme ça avec elle maintenant; sans retenue et à l'aise en sa présence, mais dès qu'il fut laissé à lui-même, il se réprimanda pour s'être approché si près de d'elle.

Trop attaché.

Mais il y avait peu de choses à faire à ce sujet maintenant. Son intérêt pour elle était ancré dans son système et rampait dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement quand il était assez proche pour l'inhaler. Auparavant, cela ressemblait à une infection, ca ressemblait maintenant à du cognac; chaleureux et agréable.

Et la guerre était la gueule de bois. Le mal de tête, la maladie, la réalité.

La tempête.

.

.

À la seconde ou Hermione a franchit son seuil, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'air était épais et humide et elle hésita devant sa porte lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les portraits magiques étaient étrangement atténués ou absents de leur cadre. Le bourdonnement silencieux de sons lointains vibrait dans les couloirs, trop bas pour discerner, mais d'une manière inquiétante, et ses pieds se mirent à se diriger vers la source. Quand quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un cri étouffé harcelait ses oreilles, elle accéléra le pas et retira sa baguette.

Au moment où elle put entendre clairement les cris et la panique, Hermione réalisa qu'elle courait vers l'aile médicale et que le sang métallique noyait ses sens, lui picotant les yeux et brûlait sur sa langue.

Faisant irruption dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta net et resta bouche bée devant le chaos qui l'entourait. Une trentaine de personnes ont été entassées dans le petit espace et jonchées sur les lits et le sol, toutes tremblantes de douleur. Sa vision devint floue alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre tout. Elle se concentra sur un sorcier âgé dont le sang pleurait de la tempe, avant de passer à une jeune sorcière au bras contorsionné, et ensuite à une autre personne avec une blessure différente.Et puis un autre.Un autre…

Quelqu'un l'appela…

Elle leva les yeux et croisa les yeux de McGonagall, et nota distraitement que la directrice, Mme Pomfrey, le professeur Sprout et quelques Mediwitches s'occupaient des victimes du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils étaient si nombreux…

"Hermione!" McGonagall a appelé à nouveau. "Va dans la classe d'à côté! Horace a besoin d'aide-

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Hermione s'interrompit entre deux respirations difficiles. "Qu'est-ce que-

"St Mungo a été attaqué!" cria-t-elle par-dessus le bruit. "J'ai besoin de toi pour aider Horace! Vas-y! Rapidement!"

Hochant la tête bêtement et tournant sur ses talons, elle se précipita dans la pièce adjacente et trouva une scène similaire troublante; peut-être une quinzaine de victimes dispersées parsemées sur les bureaux, les chaises et le sol, maculées de taches rouges et pleurant de douleur. Le professeur Slughorn et un médecin figuraient parmi les blessés, marmonnaient frénétiquement des sortilèges de guérison et ouvraient les bouches pour leur donner des potions.

Hermione fut momentanément figée sur place alors que son cerveau aspirait tout.

Il y avait juste… tellement de sang…

Des flaques de sang étaient perchées sur le plancher, disséquées par des empreintes de pas et des empreintes de mains de gens qui se bousculaient et qui cherchaient de l'aide. Certaines des victimes s'étouffaient avec des caillots de sang et les toussaient dans leurs cuisses ou leurs paumes en coupe, mélangées à du vomi et de la bile liquides. Les membres étaient tordus et pliés en formes révoltantes, la chair tranchée avec de profondes entailles et des contusions bleu nuit traversaient chaque pouce de peau qu'elle pouvait voir.

C'était ça.

C'était la réalité de la guerre.

C'était la tempête.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se précipita dans l'action.

Ses yeux parcoururent les yeux et firent une rapide évaluation, essayant de déterminer qui nécessitait une attention immédiate, avant de se rendre à un sorcier au sol avec des plaies abdominales macabres, qui semblaient avoir du mal à respirer. S'affaissant à genoux et atterrissait dans une marre de sang qui remontait son jean, elle étudia prudemment le gachi de son corps et prit sur elle pour se concentrer sur cet étranger au sol.

Utilisant sa baguette pour enlever ses vêtements, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle constata à quel point les dégâts étaient importants. Des côtes éclatées dépassaient de son torse et une large entaille lui coupant le ventre en deux, mais elle serra les dents, ignorant son réflexe vomitif et commença à réciter le charme de guérison approprié. Levant les yeux, elle trouva le regard faible de l'homme d'âge moyen fixé sur elle et elle utilisa distraitement sa main libre pour donner à son visage un toucher apaisant.

"Ça ira," lui murmura-t-elle de manière rassurante. "Ça ira."

Elle aurait voulu croire à ses propres mots.

.

.

Draco se renfrogna face à l'horloge pour la sixième fois en quarante minutes.

Comme Granger n'était pas rentré après une heure, comme elle l'avait promis, il avait grincé des dents et s'était laissé aller à des idées jalouses sur les intentions de Corner. Mais quand la cinquième heure était passée et que la journée était passée dans l'après-midi, il avait commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le chat de Granger avait également été plutôt nerveux et, même s'il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ses spetch au sujet de l'incroyable intuition de Crookshanks, quelque chose se glissa à l'arrière de son cerveau et le prévint de rester sur ses gardes.

Relâchant un souffle frustré, il se dirigea dans la chambre de Hermione pour aller chercher un livre et se distraire. En fouillant dans sa vaste collection, il a accidentellement attrapé une pile avec son bras qui envoyait plusieurs textes voler au-dessus du sol, avec un juron maugréé dans sa trachée il se pencha pour les ramasser, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent sous un livre en particulier.

Il était déchiré par le temps et le titre était trop déformé pour être lu, mais il pouvait distinguer les lettres H, C et X, et son front se plissait d'anxiété. Elle ne lisait sûrement pas à propos de…

Il tendit la main vers le livre et fronça les sourcils quand quelques feuilles de parchemin tombèrent, décorées de griffonnages hâtifs et portant la mention«H R». Il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Salazar interdisait à Potter et à Weasley d'apprendre quelque chose sur l'art d'être cryptique, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, car un rapide coup d'œil à la première page du livre lui indiqua ce qu'il avait suspecté.

Horcruxes

Apparemment, Potter et Weasley les cherchaient.

Et il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de comment se sentir à ce sujet.

Il méprisait Voldemort, cette créature avait mis sa tête à prix pour son échec dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore et l'avait forcé à se cacher. Cela avait du sens quand il était si obsédé par ses idéaux de sang-pur, et même s'il avait accepté le fait que le sang de Granger ne le dérangeait plus, ce n'était que Granger. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour les autres hybrides à sang moldu.

Il voulait peut-être la mort de Voldemort, mais l'idée de défendre le côté de saint Potter était loin d'être souhaitable. Et où se trouvaient ses parents dans tout cela? Sûrement ils ne pouvaient pas encore soutenir Voldemort quand il avait menacé de mort leur fils unique?

Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir.

En rangeant les lettres dans le livre et en le remettant à sa place, il secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez. Merlin, tout était foutu de façon monumentale.

.

.

Hermione repoussa la sueur sur son front.

Sur les cinquante et une victimes et membres du personnel qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de St Mungo, quatre étaient décédés, et il était douteux que plusieurs autres survivent jusqu'au lendemain.

Les charms de soins drainait l'énergie du lanceur de sorts qui le transmettait au corps du sujet. Ainsi, lorsque le maigre approvisionnement de Dittany, Potion nettoyante pour les plaies et toutes les autres préparations utiles avaient été utilisées juste après son arrivée, ils n'avaient plus que les baguettes. Hermione avait pris deux flacons de Vitamix juste pour la garder debout et elle avait récité chaque sort de guérison qu'elle connaissait pendant six heures d'affilée, refusant de terminer jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit vu.

Les muscles d'Hermione lui faisaient mal d'épuisement et sa tête tournait sous le vertige, mais elle refusa de cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce que le fémur de cette jeune fille soit réparé. Crissonnant au son des fragments d'os qui se replacaient, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui avait besoin de son attention, mais tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir été vu.

Il y avait un certain niveau d'ordre maintenant; des chaises et des bureaux avaient été transfigurés en lits et les blessés enveloppés dans de grosses couvertures; noir si elles avaient été évaluées, et blanc si non.

En plus de la jeune sorcière à ses côtés et du sorcier que le gerisseur traitait, tout le monde était revêtu de couvertures noires et Hermione était prête à pleurer de soulagement. Elle savait que la situation était loin d'être terminée et que les victimes auraient besoin d'une surveillance jusque tard dans la nuit, mais le pire des cas était réglé, et elle en était reconnaissante. Agitant sa baguette pour changer en noir la couverture de la jeune sorcière, elle commença à se relever quand une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

"Bien joué, Miss Granger," le professeur Slughorn hocha la tête avec lassitude. "C'est bon pour tout le monde maintenant. Peut-être devriez-vous prendre une pause-

"Non," refusa Hermione. "Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre que je peux faire pour aider."

"La meilleure chose à faire est de se reposer", lui dit-il doucement. "Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de Potion de sommeil sans rêve, alors je devrai en préparer plus."

"J'en ai dans ma chambre," marmonna-t-elle en se levant. "Je ne sais pas si j'en ai beaucoup cependant. J'irai le chercher et je vous aiderai à en faire plus tard quand je reviendrai-

"Peut-être que vous devriez faire une sieste pendant que vous êtes dans votre chambre-

"Je vais bien", assura-t-elle à son professeur, se retournant pour partir avant qu'il ne puisse insister. "Je serai de retour dans une minute."

Après avoir passé la matinée dans une pièce remplie de personnes dévastées et mourantes, il était surréaliste de marcher dans le couloir ou l'air était pur dans ses poumons. Elle le prit avec des gorgées gourmandes et essaya de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais ils restèrent coincés dans les boucles emmêlées et le sang collant s'était accumulé sous ses ongles. Elle remarqua distraitement que son jean et son pull blanc étaient aussi éclaboussés, mais elle s'en fichait, cela semblait à peine pertinent dans les circonstances.

Ses pas étaient lents et fatigués alors qu'elle s'approchait de son dortoir, et alors qu'elle levait une main faible et tremblante pour ouvrir sa porte, elle pria silencieusement qu'elle puisse entrer et sortir avant que Draco ne s'en aperçoive. Une partie d'elle-même ne souhaitait rien d'autre que se glisser sur ses genoux et lui voler sa chaleur, mais il se poserait inévitablement des questions et son esprit était trop chargé des événements de la journée pour lui apporter des réponses solides.

Elle presque tomber dans la pièce quand son équilibre a basculé, elle se resaisit et rencontra aussitôt les yeux écarquillés et sauvages de Draco; vacillant d'inquiétude et de confusion alors qu'ils étudiaient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

"Merde," souffla-t-il, sautant du canapé et courant vers elle. "Putain, Granger, tu est-

"Je vais bien", l'interrompit-elle en levant la main pour l'arrêter. "Ce n'est pas mon sang-

"Tu en est couverte-

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle, essayant de passer devant lui. "Draco, j'ai besoin de-

"Es-tu blessé?" demanda-t-il en lui prenant les coudes et en la maintenant. "Tu ressemble à l'enfer-

"Draco, lâche-moi," dit-elle, luttant contre lui. "J'ai besoin de revenir et d'aider-

"Aide qui?" Il a demandé ."Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Soupirant de défaite, Hermione plaça ses paumes contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. "St Mungo a été attaquée", lui dit-elle d'une voix faussement uniforme. "Certaines personnes ont réussi à s'échapper à temps, et elles sont ici-

"Attaqué?" Il a répété. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Cela signifie que cette guerre a commencé", elle fronça les sourcils, se dégageant de son emprise et laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. "Cela signifie que tu vas devoir prendre des décisions."

Le front de Draco a baissé. "Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, bordel?"

"Voldemort devient plus puissant, Draco," expliqua-t-elle. "Si Poudlard est le prochain, tu dois décider exactement de quel côté tu est.

"Ce n'est pas juste, Granger, et tu le sais-

"Ne t'avise pas de me parler de justice !" elle a lâché chaudement. "Je viens juste de regarder cinquante personnes se battre pour survivre, alors ne t'avise pas de devenir une sorte de victime!"

"Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes, Granger?" il a riposté. "Ce n'est pas parce que ce psychopathe veut ma mort que je vais prendre le train d'enfer de Potter -

"Cette guerre est plus grande que tes problèmes pathétiques avec Harry, Draco!" elle a crié de frustration. "Nous ne sommes plus des enfants! Tu dois commencer à penser par toi-même et cesser de te défiler derrière les idées de ton père-

"Ne mentionne pas mon père!" il a averti fort. "C'est ce que ma famille est, Granger! Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet-

"Tu pourrais te défendre!" Hermione se disputa avec ténacité, attrapant le tissu de son haut dans ses poings et rencontrant ses yeux. "Tu a peut-être des Mangemorts dans ta famille, mais tu a aussi du bien dans ta famille-

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Regarde Sirius et Regulus!" elle a fourni rapidement. "Ils ont tous deux tourné le dos au idées de ta famille pour essayer de vaincre Voldemort-

"Et regarde ce qui leur est arrivé!" cracha-t-il froidement, arrachant sa prise sur sa chemise. "Ils sont morts bordel!"

"Il y a aussi Andromèda-

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Granger?" aboya-t-il, levant les bras en l'air avec agitation. "Tu voudrais que je me batte contre ma propre famille?"

"Je voudrais que tu te bats pour ce en quoi tu crois!"

"JE NE SAIS PLUS EN QUOI JE CROIS!" Draco rugit, sa respiration s'élevant alors qu'il regardait froidement son amant. "Tu a tout fait foiré!

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je sais que tu ne penses plus comme avant." Argumenta-t-elle catégoriquement. "Je sais que tu ne-

"Ne me dis pas comment je pense-

"Mais c'est vrai!" elle a répondu. "Et tu peut rester là et prétendre que je t'ai lavé le cerveau ou tout ce que tu veux, mais tu sais que tu est arrivé à tes propres conclusions pat toi même-

"Ne commence pas avec tes conneries psychanalytiques, Granger," gronda-t-il d'une voix sombre. "J'admettrai que j'ai dépassé ma haine pour toi, mais cela ne signifie pas que mon point de vue sur les autres nés de moldus a changé-

"Ha, oui", lui dit-elle doucement. "Tu est peut-être dans le déni, mais je peux te dire que tu est différents."

Il a reniflé. "Tu voit ce que tu veut voir-

"Tu n'est pas qui tu étais!" elle contesta, attrapant son visage entre ses mains et le forçant à correspondre à ses yeux. "Je te connais maintenant, Draco. Je-

"Tu es trop prompte à chercher le positif chez les gens, Granger," murmura-t-il doucement, regardant son reflet dans ses noisettes. Levant sa main sur sa joue, il fit un geste pour retirer une goutte de sang, puis passa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre, Granger? Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas ... simplement?"

Hermione cligna des yeux. "Tu veux dire fuir?" clarifia-t-elle, grimaçant quand il baissa la tête. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, les autres nés de Moldus et moi-même seront tués. Je dois me battre-

"Non, tu ne-

"Oui, Draco!" cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. " Sinon je mourrai en essayant!

Je ne m'enfuirai pas comme un lâche! Si tu veux, alors c'est à toi de…

"Ne me traite pas de lâche", siffla-t-il. "Ne me traite jamais de lâche!"

"Alors, défends toi!" répondit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à sa prochaine question. La question qui lui rongeait le cerveau depuis qu'elle avait commencé à tomber pour lui. "Si Voldemort acceptait de te reprendre en tant que Mangemort, tu le ferais?"

Il hésitait et Hermione sentit son cœur s'effondrer. Elle détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre, incapable de le regarder et se rappelant qu'elle était retournée dans son dortoir avec un but.

"Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, Granger!" Appela Draco, ses pas la suivaient. "Et ne me donne pas ce putain de regard!"

Elle refusa de le reconnaître alors qu'elle récupérait trois fioles de sa malle, faisant volte-face et heurtant son corps robuste dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Dégage de mon chemin, Draco -

"Nous n'avons pas fini ici-

"Oui, nous avons ", interrompit-elle à bout de souffle, gardant les yeux sur sa poitrine. "Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas croire que tu envisagerais même de soutenir Voldemort après ce qui s'est passé entre nous-

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je-

"Tu ne pouvais pas me donner une réponse directe", lui rappela-t-elle tristement. "Tu ne pouvais pas-

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Granger. C'est compliqué-

"Non ca ne l'est pas-

"Granger," murmura-t-il doucement, essayant de lui saisir les épaules, mais elle repoussa ses mains. "Hermione, viens-

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois près de moi maintenant," murmura-t-elle avec un ton hésitant. "Je ne peux même pas te regarder."

La position de défi de Draco faiblit devant ses mots et il serra les poings alors qu'elle passait près de lui. "Où diable vas-tu?" demanda-t-il en pivotant. "Hey! Ne m'ignore pas, putain!"

"Je vais aider ces gens-

"Combien de temps seras-tu là-bas ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Draco!" cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. "Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra!"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le claquement strident de la porte le coupa et un grognement de gorge vibra derrière ses dents. Des respirations agités défilèrent devant ses lèvres alors qu'il se berçait la tête entre les mains et que ses ongles poignardaient son cuir chevelu. Merlin savait pourquoi, mais ses pieds le portèrent à la salle de bain et il se pencha au-dessus du bassin, crachant la bile qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche.

Tu vas devoir prendre des décisions…

Sa poitrine se souleva lorsque les mots de sa sorciere tremblèrent dans son crâne, battant contre sa tempe et lui donnant une sensation de tête flotante. La chaleur fâchée parcourut ses veines, palpita sous sa peau, et déchira le haut sa tête. Ignorant le sentiment de déjà vu alors que ses mains agrippaient l'évier. Ses phalanges pâlissaient lorsque la sueur lui apparut sur le front, glissant le long de son visage et claquant contre la porcelaine.

Peut-être qu'il y avait des larmes mélangées avec eux. Peut être pas.

Tu dois commencer à penser par toi-même…

Il couvrit ses yeux et les serra fort, se mordant la langue et regardant le ruban rose de salive glissant vers le trou d'évacuation. En tapotant sur le robinet d'eau froide, il éclaboussa son visage d'eau et porta prudemment son regard tumultueux à son reflet. La personne qui regardait en arrière faisait monter sa colère.

Je voudrais que tu te batte pour ce que tu crois!

Draco tressaillit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne savait pas en quoi croire? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que tout dans son monde avait été retourné et laissé dans un désordre qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer?Pourquoi bordel ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte qu'il voulait juste disparaître dans ses baiser et abandonner le monde au-delà de ces murs?

Tu peux affirmer que je t'ai lavé le cerveau à ta guise, mais tu sais que tu en est arrivé à tes propres conclusions par toi-même…

"Tais-toi," grogna-t-il.

Il étudia son pseudo-soi dans le miroir et trouva Hermione partout. Les plumes de ses baisers tachent ses lèvres, ses murmures de minuit lui chatouillent encore les oreilles, les traces de ses empreintes digitales sur son torse; tout était là. Elle s'était fondue en lui. À l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Physiquement et mentalement.

Je sais que tu ne penses plus comme avant…

"Tais-toi," mordit-il, plus fort cette fois.

Il chercha dans son reflet une infime preuve qu'il n'était plus le bâtard froid qu'il était avant, mais il avait l'air identique. Le même, mais tellement différent que ça le hantait. Un étranger avec son visage. Ses pensées revinrent à Hermione et à quel point il avait été affecté quand il l'avait vue couverte de sang. Cela avait secoué son âme. Il ne voulait pas la voir blessée… ne voulait rien avoir à faire qui la blesserait. Peut-être que c'était la réponse? Peut-être que c'était sa décision?

Tu n'est pas qui tu étais!

Alors qui était-il?

"TAIS-TOI!" cria-t-il, jetant son poing dans le miroir et sentant instantanément la tension quitter ses muscles alors que son reflet s'effondrait. C'était mieux. C'était déformé maintenant; fracturé et brisé, et il enleva distraitement le verre dans sa main alors que le sang chaud coulait sur ses doigts.

Si Voldemort acceptait de te reprendre en tant que Mangemort, le ferais-tu?

"Non", avoua-t-il aux carreaux. Aucune hésitation cette fois. "Non."

Et il y avait sa réponse.

Laissant tomber sa tête de reddition, il s'effondra sur le sol et resta complètement immobile alors que les minutes passaient sans signification ni raison. Il était si perdu dans sa transe qu'il n'a pas entendu le pas de son amante quand le temps s'était lentement infiltré dans les premières heures du lendemain, il ne l'avait pas non plus vue entrer dans la salle de bain et murmurer doucement son nom.

Seulement quand elle s'accroupit devant lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne, il reconnut sa présence, et il la chercha désespérément pour l'attraper et l'attira aussi près que possible sur lui. Elle était couverte de sang sec et sentait le travail ardu et la mort, mais il s'en fichait. Il pressa son visage contre le sien et savoura le goût de son souffle qui flottait sur ses lèvres gercées. Ses pouces caressèrent les traces humides sur ses joues et elle couvrit sa mâchoire de demi-baisers tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses flancs, lui refusant de partir.

"Je suis désolé", l'entendit-il marmonner. "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu dois décider ce que tu vas faire, Draco. Nous ne pouvons pas… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça si nous devons nous battre l'un contre l'autre."

Il la regarda sous ses cils et sentit la chaleur réconfortante dans sa poitrine se gonfler.

"Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi" continua-t-elle, ravalant un sanglot. "Je veux juste que nous soyons… d'accord. Je veux que nous soyons plus qu'un lointain souvenir pris au piège dans ces murs. Je te veux."

Sa prise sur elle se resserra et il lui lécha les lèvres, elles étaient rêches et parcemés l'éraflure.Ravalent la boule sèche dans sa gorge.

"Je ne me battrai pas pour ton côté, Granger," marmonna-t-il prudemment, la sentant se raidir dans ses bras. "Mais je ne lutterai pas contre vous non plus."

Elle bougea dans ses bras pour le regarder avec de grands yeux curieux, et il se pencha pour lui poser un baiser scellant sa promesse et son destin de sa bouche. Pour elle.

"Je ne me battrai pas dans une guerre si je ne sais pas quoi croire", expliqua-t-il d'un ton épuisé. "Mais je ne soutiendrai pas Voldemort. Je te jure."

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle hochant la tête avec compréhension, elle posa sa tête contre sa clavicule et soupira de soulagement.

"Je pense que c'est assez bien pour moi."

Hermione se blottit dans son corps puissant alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre menaçant résonnait à l'extérieur, suivi de près par le bruit sourd d'une forte pluie. Sachant que la tempête emporterait la belle neige, elle chercha de nouveau la main de Draco et emmêla leurs doigts.

Si la tempête était là, elle voulait lui tenir la main.


	23. Limbes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 23: Limbo.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"veux -tu m'aider à laver le sang de mes cheveux, s'il te plaît?"

.

.

La météo turbulente et ses mouvements agités la réveillèrent et Hermione ôta soigneusement son bras de sur le torse de Draco.

Elle a dû s'enrouler autour de lui pendant la nuit, mais elle a ignoré la douleur sourde dans son coude et a volé quelques minutes de la matinée pour étudier son visage inconscient. Un gémissement agité lui échappa alors qu'il résistait aux démons perturbateurs de son subconscient, et Hermione décida de s'attarder et d'essayer de les chasser. Levant sa main, elle effaça le pli de son froncement de sourcils avec ses doigts, et savoura un sourire secret quand il se calma instantanément sous son contact.

Il était si beau comme ça, Ignorant son regard admiratif. Ses doigts le caressèrent doucement; de la courbe fière de ses lèvres au blond poudreux de ses sourcils et à chaque centimètre de peau laiteuse qui les sépare. Ses soins se déplacèrent dans ses cheveux, qui étaient à peine touchés par le lit, et ses ongles les séparent en cercles paresseux. Il était peut-être inconscient de cela, mais le tranchant dur qui avait jadis obscurci ses traits s'était érodé. À l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Et la différence fit trembler son cœur.

Ca la frappa alors

Aussi dur que le tonnerre et aussi doux que les berceuses.

Elle tombait. Dur.

Pas encore de l'amour, mais ce n'était loin.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent en un souffle silencieux et elle retira sa main curieuse. Avoir de telles notions romantiques était mal à propos, lorsque les blessés et les mourants ne sont qu'à quelques couloirs. Y avait-il même de la place pour l'amour parmi les frémissements de la guerre imminente? Secouant la tête et le laissant seul dans le, elle se réprimanda pour avoir égaré ses priorités.

Il y avait du travail à faire.

L'amour devrait attendre dans un coin.

.

.

Son rêve était simple, ni obscure ni corrompue par des métaphores ou des énigmes.

Il se tenait dans une pièce sombre et terne qui vibrait de silence.

Dans un coin, il y avait ses parents; Le visage de son père était écoeuré de mépris et celui de sa mère était abattu et stressé. Dans l'autre coin, il y avait Granger, un regard plein d'espoir sur son visage et comme toujours en se mordillant la lèvre, et derrière elle se trouvait une version brumeuse et translucide de lui-même.

Dans son rêve, le regard bouleversé de Draco passait de l'un à l'autre pendant des heures, avant qu'il ne finisse par prendre un souffle déchirant ses poumons et levé son pied.

Et puis ça s'est terminé.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il se redressait dans le lit, des frissons lui brûlaient la colonne vertébrale et une sueur froide brillait sur son corps, laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains, il gémit contre ses paumes moites et se demanda pourquoi la chair de poule bouillonnait sous sa peau. Son attention se porta sur le côté, et il fronça les sourcils devant le côté vide de Granger dans le matelas, mais les bruits silencieux du battement au-delà de la porte de la chambre l'informèrent de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Le froid glacial dans la pièce lui mordillait les pores, et il se glissa dans son pantalon large de pyjama et son t-shirt surdimensionné lorsqu'il quitta le lit. Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'orage qui faisait rage à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, la vitre déformée par la pluie battante et les vents violents, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait emporté la neige.

Granger n'aimerait pas ça.

Sortant de la chambre, il s'arrêta net et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit. Penché sur son chaudron et murmurant des mesures d'ingrédients pour elle-même, ses cheveux étaient un désordre résistant à la gravité entourant ses traits rougis alors qu'elle semait de la poudre pourpre dans son mélange. Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, elle leva ses yeux occupés et le remarqua finalement, et les lèvres de Draco se contractèrent en réponse.

"Bonjour," dit doucement Hermione. "Et bien, bonne après-midi en fait."

"Après midi?" répéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour constater qu'elle venait de dépasser l'heure de midi. "Tu aurais dû me réveiller."

"Je pensais que tu avais besoin de te reposer", elle haussa les épaules. "Tu étais assez agitée dans ton sommeil la nuit dernière."

Ignorant son commentaire, il inclina la tête vers son chaudron. "C'est pour quoi?"

"Ce n'est qu'un autre lot de Potion de sommeil sans rêve", expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit élan. "J'ai aussi fait de l'essence de Murtlap et de la pâte anti-brûlures. Elle a hésité "Draco, voudrais-tu que je t'épargne une Potion de sommeil sans rêve?"

"Je vais bien," grommela-t-il, le front plissé d'irritation. "Peut-être que tu devrais en prendre, vu que tu étais apparemment debout toute la nuit, prenant des notes sur mes habitudes de sommeil."

"C'était simplement une suggestion-

"Une inutile", intervint-il calmement, plissant le nez alors que la forte odeur de potions mélangées le frappait. "Ça sent la merde."

"J'ai préparé du poussos plus tôt", lui dit-elle. "Jai un peu envahi la cuisine-

"Plus tôt? A-tu même dormi?"

"La pluie m'a réveillé assez tôt," marmonna-t-elle. "Je voulais faire ça de toute façon-

"Tu as l'air épuisée," remarqua-t-il, se rapprochant et notant les ombres noires sous ses yeux. "Tu dois retourner au lit-

"Je vais bien," elle secoua la tête."J'ai besoin d'y retourner et d'aider-

"Bien sûr que tu le veux ," tira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il s'attendait à ce que sa sorcière réplique défensive, mais il aurait alors dû apprendre à présent qu'il était inutile de prédire quoi que ce soit à propos du comportement de Granger. Au lieu de cela, elle l'étudia simplement de dessous ses beaux cils avec une lueur consciente dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce regard et il a blâmé son voeu de la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il avait assuré qu'il ne servirait plus Voldemort. Elle le regarda comme s'il était différent, d'une manière ou d'une autre… mieux, et il déplaça son poids avec inconfort.

Elle n'a pas compris.

Croyait-elle honnêtement que cela était né d'une révélation morale? Qu'il s'est intéressé à Potter et à son groupe d'imbéciles fous? Il a presque reniflé. Sa motivation était entièrement égoïste, il savait maintenant qu'il tenait à son bien-être et il ne voulait pas la voir blessée ou tuée. Aussi simple que cela. En outre, ils partageaient un ennemi commun en cette chose qu'est Voldemort, et elle pouvait poser toutes les questions qui l'intéressaient, mais ce psychopathe déréglé mentalement n'était guère réputé pour sa nature indulgente.

Décider de rester neutre était la décision rationnelle. Le seul problème avec cela était l'état de ses parents, car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils avaient réagi à sa disparition, ou si leur loyauté allait toujours à Voldemort. Snape lui avait dit que son père avait été évacué d'Azkaban, avec beaucoup d'autres, environ un mois après l'incident de la tour d'astronomie, Il aimerait croire que ses parents auraient résisté, mais le désespoir provoqué par la peur de son père de déplaire à Voldemort a rendu Draco douteux.

"Granger", commença-t-il avec hésitation. "L'attaque contre St Mungo. Est-ce que mes parents étaient impliqués?"

Hermione ne pouvait pas supprimer un grincement. "Je ne sais pas, Draco. Ils portent tous des masque-

"Mais c'est probable", finit-il pour elle. "J'ai compris."

"Draco," soupira-t-elle. "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il est possible que les… circonstances avec toi ai changé leur-

"Mais tu ne sais pas," dit-il d'un ton blasé, appuyant son poids contre le comptoir de la cuisine et claquant sa mâchoire. "Alors, que sais-tu, Granger? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement là-bas?"

Il la regarda attentivement alors que sa colonne vertébrale se raidissait et que les muscles de ses épaules se contractaient. Il pouvait la voir concevoir des phrases dans son cerveau toujours actif, se demandant quelle quantité d'informations divulguer et mesurer son niveau de confiance en lui. La dynamique avait changé maintenant; il avait verbalement démissionné en tant qu'ennemi et cela changeait tout, qu'il le veuille ou non.

"Ça empire", finit-elle par sortir précipitamment. "Avant Noël, le ministère semblait avoir un certain contrôle sur la situation, mais depuis que les Moldus et parents de née moldus ont été assassinés au Nouvel An.

"Nouvel An?" il intervint avec des yeux qui se rétrécissaient. "Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à faire avec tes parents?"

Il avait presque regretté la question quand il avait vu la douleur apparaître sur ses traits, mais sa curiosité avait attendu assez longtemps pour être rassasiée.

"Ils étaient en train de tuer les parents de nés de Moldus," lui dit Hermione avec une voix tremblante."J'ai effacé leurs souvenirs et les ai envoyés dans un endroit sûr." Elle a avalé la boule dans sa gorge. "Au moins, je pense, qu'ils seront en sécurité."

Mis à part la légère flexion de ses poings, Draco ne bougea ni ne parla, mais la culpabilité dans son estomac a presque doubler. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Il n'avait joué aucun rôle dans son épreuve, mais la culpabilité le rongeait quand même. Ce sentiment indéfinissable pour Granger brûlait un peu plus fort dans ses os alors qu'il la regardait; luttant pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle, et portant une façade de sang-froid qui tendait les muscles de son visage.

"Et maintenant, St Mungo a été attaquée," murmura Hermione, les ramenant au chaos actuel. "Le ministère sera le prochain, et ensuite il sera capable de faire ce qu'il veut." Ses yeux brillèrent à cette pensée alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour regarder autour de son dortoir. "Poudlard ne sera plus en sécurité. Nulle part ne le sera."

Draco fit claquer sa langue. "Granger, où-

"Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va t'arriver," coupa-t-elle avec un souffle exaspéré. "Je dois en discuter avec McGonagall-

"J'allais demander où tu vas aller," lâcha-t-il, et son commentaire les choqua tous les deux. Se rétablissant rapidement, il enfila un masque stoïque et se redressa." Juste par curiosité, Granger."

Hermione cligna des yeux une fois deux fois. "Je ne sais pas", répéta-t-elle."Je vais probablement rester avec une partie de l'Ordre-

"Et ensuite toi et tes camarades Gryffondor marcherez dans la bataille," cria-t-il d'un ton cinglant, plissant le nez avec dégoût. "Putain comme de galant et noble-

"Draco, ne fais pas ça!" demanda-t-elle sévèrement, le fixant d'un regard critique."Ne nous cassent pas comme ça!"

"Eh bien, pardonnez-moi d'essayer de t'écarter d'une mission suicide!" il a contré. "Tu l'a dit toi-même! Ils deviennent plus forts-

"Alors nous deviendrons plus forts encore !"

"Ne sois pas si naïve!" cria-t-il en jetant les bras en l'air avec frustration. "Ce n'est pas un putain de conte de fées! Le bien ne bat pas toujours le mal, Granger! Tu dois accepter le fait que tu pourrais ne pas gagner cette guerre-

"Alors je vais mourir en essayant ! je me batterais jusqu'à mon dernier soufle !" cria-t-elle chaudement, et bien que Draco sache qu'il devrait se sentir dégoûté par sa remarque, il sentit sa poitrine se contracter d'affection pour sa féroce sorcière. Elle était une gueriere, l'a toujours été.

"Non!" cracha-t-il fermement en frappant sa paume contre le comptoir. "Tu ne peux pas-

"Pourquoi pas?"

Parce que tu est tout ce qui me reste…

"PARCE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS TOUS BALANCER ET PARTIR !" Draco rugit, sa voix brute et intense alors qu'il enterrait sa fierté. "TU NE PEUX PAS!"

Hermione essaya de lui prendre la main. "Je ne pars pas-

"Pas encore!" aboya-t-il, écrasant son contact. "Mais tu a dit que lorsque Voldemort infiltrera le ministère, tu ira à l'Ordre! Je ne suis pas stupide, Granger! Je sais que je ne pourrai pas aller là où tu iras, alors quoi? je reste sur le cul et me laissé me débrouiller tout seul? "

"Je te l'ai dit," soupira-t-elle tristement. "Je ne sais pas où tu ira, mais je parlerai à McGonagall-

"Cette vieille vache se moque de ce qui m'arrive," marmonna-t-il à voix basse. "Tu gaspillerais ton souffle-

"C'est assez!" cria-t-elle en coupant l'air avec sa main. "Cette guerre est plus grande que toi et moi, Draco! Des gens meurent! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste?"

Ses lèvres firent un claquement audible lorsque sa bouche se referma et que le silence battit dans ses oreilles. Il s'abstint de broncher alors que ses yeux déçus l'étudiaient, cherchant désespérément une indication de pudeur morale, mais il savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien.

"Est-ce que tu ..." murmura Hermione, hésitant, se déplaçant autour du comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle refroidir son visage. "T'es-tu déjà intéressé au sort de quelqu'un d'autre que toi?" Elle mordilla ses lèvres. "T'inquiètes-tu pour moi?"

La fierté s'effondra entre ses dents grinçantes. "As-tu oublié que je t'ai demandé de partir avec moi, Granger? Tu penses que j'ai dit ça pour rire?"

"Cela ne répond pas à la question-

"Oui, ca le fait !" il se disputa violemment, levant une main pour se masser le front. "C'est ridicule. Ton ordre m'a mis ici, et maintenant que je suis devenu ... habitué à notre situation, ils vont me pousser ailleurs. Je suis malade de ces conneries de merde."

"Le changement est inévitable dans une guerre, Draco", dit-elle en enroulant ses doigts tremblants autour de son poignet. "Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de faire en sorte que tu sois quelque part en toute sécurité-

"Arrête de faire ça", cria-t-il à travers ses lèvres. "Pourquoi es-tu être si préoccupé par ce qui m'arrive?"

Hermione engloutit l'émotion coincée dans sa trachée. "Tu sais pourquoi."

Draco sentit les battements dans sa poitrine devenir un staccato irrégulier alors qu'il considérait la confession subtile dans ses mots. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou horrifié, et encore une fois, il se retrouva entre les deux. Entre obscurité et lumière. Répugnance et luxure. Sa famille ou elle. Ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il était et ce qu'il pourrait être.

Juste pris au piège dans ces limbes déchirant l'âme qui semblaient infinis et pourtant éclairants.

Il se souvint comment il aurait étouffé Granger dans son sommeil et abandonné son héritage pour sortir de cette pièce, il y a quelques mois à peine. Maintenant, la perspective du monde au-delà de ces murs chaleureux semblait toxique et suffocante, et l'idée d'être séparé de Granger lui faisait physiquement mal. Elle était à la fois un sédatif et un stimulant, perfection addictive que son éducation lui a dit de rejeter, mais son instinct l'a exhorté à se noyer en elle.

"Je dois retourner dans l'aile médicale", Hermione coupa ses pensées, s'éloignant de lui pour organiser ses potions. "Le professeur Slughorn a besoin de ces-

"Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion-

"Ensuite, nous pourrons le finir plus tard", marmonna-t-elle en glissant les fioles dans son sac enchanté. "Je dois-

"Granger," marmonna Draco, lui attrapant le bras et la tournant pour lui faire face. "Je ne…" libérant un souffle de défaite. "Je ne veux pas que… ça se termine tous de suite ."

"tous de suite ?" elle a fait écho, ses yeux trouvant le sol. "Alors tu as l'intention de finir à un moment donné?"

Un froncement de sourcils gâcha ses traits. "Je n'ai pas-

"Laisse-moi te poser une question, Draco," marmonna-t-elle, et son cœur faiblit alors qu'elle préparait une question avec une réponse potentiellement dévastatrice. "Et si nous survivions tous les deux à cette guerre? Et alors? Qu'en est-il de cette…chose, comme tu l'a si éloquemment qualifiée?"

Son silence têtu et la brume indifférente dans ses yeux de nuage pluvieux la rendaient malade, alors elle plaça une boucle perdu derrière son oreille et releva son menton avec un contrôle artificiel. Encore une fois, elle se rappelait les victimes blessées de l'autre côté du château, ce qui mettait ses sentiments en perspective.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça", dit-elle avec constance, le frôlant. "J'ai des choses à faire-

"Granger, attends-

Le claquement de la porte était plus fort cette fois-ci et il a ricoché autour de son crâne jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles donne l'impression de couler du sang.

Plus de questions.

Plus de décisions.

.

.

Les os des doigts d'Hermione semblaient fragiles et prêts à se casser.

Après treize heures debout, n'ayant plus que les effets résiduels de Vitamix pour soulever ses membres, elle pouvait sentir son corps commencer à se fermer de fatigue. Quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois, ses veines avaient gonflé d'adrénaline alimentée par la colère de sa dispute avec Draco, mais celle-ci s'était depuis longtemps affaiblie alors que le jour s'était traîné dans la nuit.

Elle venait juste de finir de réparer les bandages autour de l'abdomen d'un jeune sorcier quand on lui demanda de l'aide. Les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur la sorcière traumatisée dans le lit, à côté de la Directrice. Elle reconnut aussitôt la femme fragile, apparemment âgée d'environ vingt-cinq ans, qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans l'après-midi.

Annabelle Snowbloom s'était réveillée après avoir perdu connaissance depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée de St. Mungo's et s'était rendue compte que son mari, depuis moins de six mois, n'était pas parmi les chanceux qui s'étaient échappés et elle avait crié pendant des heures, une crise folle au cerveau cassé, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se soit simplement brisée. Hermione s'approcha de la sorcière blessée, et la sympathie était décevante lorsqu'elle remarqua le vide étrange dans ses yeux et la façon dont ses doigts tremblants jouaient distraitement avec son alliance.

"Pourriez-vous remplacer les bandages sur les bras de Miss Snowbloom, s'il vous plaît, Hermione?" Demanda McGonagall, la voix irritée par la fatigue. "J'ai juste besoin de voir Horace pendant un moment et de prendre un peu plus de Potion de sommeil sans rêve."

"Bien sûr", marmonna-t-elle, se rapprochant d'Annabelle et étudiant les marques profondes et sanglantes dans ses mains, ce qui devait être un incarcéré violent. Des ampoules gluantes et pleurantes maculaient sa chair comme des bracelets macabres, mais Hermione était devenue immunisée contre de telles blessures, et elle à peine frémi en retirant sa baguette pour nettoyer le mélange rosâtre de sang et de puss. "Dis-moi si je te fais mal, d'accord? Ça a l'air très douloureux."

Annabelle demeurant complètement insensible, Hermione commença à réciter ses sorts et appliquait les pansements avec une attention douce mais précise, dans un silence trop tragique pour être gênant.

"Y a-t-il un autre endroit où vous avez été blessé?"elle a demandé quand elle était sur le point de finir. "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

Le regard mort d'Annabelle se posa sur elle comme une balle. "Pouvez-vous ramener mon mari?"

Hermione tressaillit. "Je suis désolée", murmura-t-elle, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre. "Je suis vraiment désolé-

"Cela aurait été mieux si je ne m'étais jamais réveillé", dit la trop jeune veuve d'un ton impassible. "Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Ça ne me semble pas réel."

Les mains d'Hermione s'agitèrent sur ses genoux. "Voudriez-vous-

"Tu es une jolie fille", remarqua-t-elle soudainement, mais son expression ne changea pas et sa voix sembla amère. "Dis-moi, as-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un que tu aimes?"

Elle acquiesça et se sentit coupable pour cela, il semblait mal de comparer quand le chagrin d'Annabelle était si frais. "J'ai perdu des amis-

"Mais pas quelqu'un avec qui tu voulais passer ta vie", l'interrompit-elle. "Ton âme-sœur. "Sa voix se brisa. "La personne qui vous fait sentir indestructible et vulnérable en même temps. "Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son alliance. "La personne pour qui vous donneriez votre vie et la perdrait sans elle."

Une image de Draco éclaira instantanément la conscience d'Hermione et son cœur se contracta comme une feuille brûlante, craquant et rétrécissant, juste à la pensée. Oh Merlin…cela lui fit une douleur effroyable, et un gémissement tremblant lui passa aux lèvres quand un coup digne d'une crucio la frappa. Tout d'une simple pensée. Elle a oublié d'être fâcher contre lui. Les mots refusèrent de se former alors que les sensations troublantes la harcelaient, alors elle secoua simplement la tête et refusa de pleurer devant la nouvellement veuve.

"J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à te sentir comme ça," lui dit Annabelle, son regard de deuil se détournant pour ne rien regarder. "Parce que c'est comme mourir, mais en pire."

Hermione put voir le cocon mental envahir à nouveau l'esprit de la sorcière, et elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que McGonagall revienne quelques minutes plus tard, plaçant une petite fiole de la potion violette à côté d'Annabelle. "Prends-le quand tu seras prêt," lui ordonna doucement la directrice, éloignant Hermione de la sorcière endommagée. "Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour aujourd'hui. Vous devriez aller vous reposer-

"J'ai besoin de vous parler," se précipita-t-elle. "En privé."

"La journée a été longue. Peut-il attendre jusqu'à demain?"

"Non," refusa Hermione, gardant sa voix basse. "Je veux en parler maintenant. Je dois en parler maintenant."

Sentant l'urgence dans le ton de son protégé, Minerva secoua la tête et les conduisit à son bureau, notant la posture raide de la jeune sorcière et son expression distraite. Au moment où elle ferma la porte pour assurer leur intimité, Hermione commença à arpenter la pièce d'un pas impatient, ses mouvements agités et tremblants, comme le chardon des vents d'automne.

"Calmez-vous, Mlle Granger," conseilla McGonagall, en agitant sa baguette pour appeler une chaise. "Assieds-toi-

"Je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à Draco", lâcha-t-elle négligemment, encouragée par les flashbacks du calvaire d'Annabelle. Elle ne voulait pas être cette femme au cœur brisé et déchirée. "Je veux savoir où il ira."

Le professeur grisonnante a pincé ses lèvres avec considération."Tu veux dire si Voldemort infiltre le ministère, et Poudlard-

"Ne ditez pas si", intervint Hermione avec une morsure irritée. "Il n'y a plus de si! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi que St Mungo n'aurait pas pu être attaquée de la sorte s'il n'y avait pas déjà de la corruption dans le ministère, alors je veux savoir ce qui arrivera à Draco quand les Mangemorts prendrons le contrôle."

"Hermione, nous avons des problèmes plus urgents-

"Répondez juste à la question!" s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles percent ses paumes. "J'ai besoin de savoir!"

Mis à part la légère arche d'un sourcil cintré, McGonagall ne sembla pas avoir été affectée par son explosion. "Que suggérez-vous que je fasse avec M. Malfoy?"

"Je ne sais pas," bégaya-t-elle de frustration, s'arrachent les cheveux de son visage. "Il doit y avoir un endroit où il peut aller. Quelque part, ou il sera en sécurité."

"Hermione, tu dois comprendre que j'ai beaucoup de choses sur le feu-

"Je sais que c'est le cas", soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux."Je le sais, et je suis désolé d'être égoïste à ce sujet, mais je ...

"Regardez", souffla prudemment McGonagall, prenant un moment pour sélectionner ses mots."Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que vous êtes devenu un peu… affectueux avec M. Malfoy, et bien que je ne puisse pas comprendre votre raisonnement, je me suis abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit car vous avez semblé plus… semblable à vous-même récemment."

Hermione envisagea de le nier, mais le rougissement révélateur réchauffant ses joues la trahit et une larme coupable ponctua la confession. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que cela se produise-

"Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait," lui assura doucement la directrice. "Et je ne suis pas en colère, mais vous devez comprendre ma situation. Que feriez-vous à mon poste? Le comportement de M. Malfoy a été complètement inacceptable-

"Il est différent maintenant", défendit-elle son amant pas si secret. "Vraiment, il est-

"Hermione, vous êtes-

"S'il te plait écoute moi!" elle implora bruyamment. "Il m'a dit! Il m'a juré qu'il ne servirait plus Voldemort! Sûrement que ça change les choses?"

Les yeux verts de McGonagall brillèrent de surprise, mais ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. "Vous comprendrez ma réticence à faire confiance à tout ce qu'il dit-

"Alors faites-moi confiance", insista-t-elle."Je sais qu'il a commis des erreurs, mais il a été victime de circonstances. Il était comme dans une secte. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il était important qu'il n'ait pas tué Dumbledore -

"Oui mais-

"Il a tellement changé", poursuivit-elle avec une hâte désespérée. "Et je sais que vous pensez probablement que mes sentiments affectent mon jugement, mais je vous promets que je dis la vérité."

La sorcière plus âgée regarda pensivement son compagnon énervé. "A quel point tes sentiments sont-ils forts pour M. Malfoy, Hermione?"

"Je me soucie de lui", admit-elle après une longue pause. "Il est devenu… important pour moi."

"Et tu crois qu'il te retourne ces… sentiments?"

Elle prit une respiration apaisante."Oui", murmura-t-elle. "Je pense que je represente quelque chose pour lui, mais même si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurais quand même besoin de savoir qu'il est dans un endroit sûr."

Minerva sentit ce pincement maternel vaciller dans sa poitrine et elle baissa la tête avec une acceptation fatiguée. "Je ne peux rien promettre," dit-elle à voix basse. "Mais il y a un endroit possible où M. Malfoy serait en sécurité. Je verrai si je peux prendre des dispositions."

Hermione couvrit ses yeux alors que le soulagement l'envahissait et elle plaça une main sur son cœur rassuré. "Merci", elle a expiré. "Merci beaucoup, Professeur-

"S'il te plait, ne te perd pas dans l'espoir, Hermione," la stoppa la directrice. "Cela dépend entièrement du jugement de quelqu'un d'autre et je ne peux pas garantir qu'il l'acceptera."

La curiosité s'infiltra. "De qui cela dépend-il?"

"C'est mieux que je ne dise pas avant de les contacter", expliqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement avec le dos de la main. "Ce fut une journée mouvementée. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je t'assure que je ferai ce que je peux."

"Merci," répéta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Et merci de… comprendre."

"Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre," contesta McGonagall, conduisant la jeune sorcière vers la porte. "Mais les émotions sont ce qui fait de nous des humains, et je ne peux pas vous condamner pour les avoir. Vous êtes assez vieux pour prendre vos propres décisions; tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous exhorter à faire attention."

"Je le ferai", dit-elle, un pseudo-sourire capturant ses lèvres avant de se tourner pour partir. "Bonne nuit, professeur."

McGonagall hocha simplement la tête et regarda Hermione disparaître dans l'obscurité d'encre qui inondait les couloirs. Elle repassa leur conversation dans sa tête et se demanda si elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour décourager l'intérêt de son protégé pour le garçon portant une marque sur son avant-bras, mais elle avait secrètement deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose il y a des semaines et avait décidé de ne pas intervenir.

Elle demanda distraitement ce que Dumbledore aurait fait dans sa situation et soupçonnait sournoisement que son défunt ami eût loué les circonstances, et la romantique en sommeil en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu émue par ce dilemme.

Non, ce n'étaient pas les aveux d'Hermione qui l'avaient surprise, mais la révélation selon laquelle Draco Malfoy avait apparemment juré de rompre le lien avec Voldemort, et qu'il partageait en outre les affections risquées d'Hermione. Le concept était absurde et pourtant, alors qu'elle parcourait les souvenirs de ces derniers mois, elle remarqua des indices subtils indiquant que ce n'était pas une romance à sens unique; Qu'il s'agisse de charmes glamour sur le cou d'Hermione ou de la légère trace d'un parfum masculin accroché à ses vêtements.

Si quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione lui avait raconté de tels détails sur l'héritier de Malfoy, elle l'aurait écartée comme un non-sens.

Mais Hermione lui avait dit, et ça voulait dire que c'était vrai.

Peut-être qu'Albus avait eu raison au sujet de l'âme du garçon…

Frottant son front plissé en raison de son âge, elle se dirigea lentement vers la cheminée et ajouta de la poudre de Cheminette, alors qu'elle récitait une adresse qu'elle avait utilisée à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois. Les flammes émeraude ondulaient et tournoyaient en motifs audacieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier plane au-dessus du foyer et la regarde avec confusion.

"Je suis désolé, il est si tard", s'excusa McGonagall. "Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir une autre faveur à te demander."


	24. Heures

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

Chapitre 24: Hours.

La brise amère l'envahissait, comme si elle essayait de se faufiler dans ses pores et de geler son sang.

Merlin savait pourquoi, mais ses pieds l'avaient emmenée à la tour d'astronomie, et elle jurait que l'énergie résiduelle du sortilège meurtrier de Snape obscurcissait toujours l'air ici. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus dense et étroite, et une démangeaison menaçante lui avait égratigné le dos dès l'instant où elle était arrivée.

Adossée à la rambarde, son regard troublé parcourut le ciel et tenta de regarder au-delà de l'ombre des nuages d'orage pour trouver les étoiles, mais seuls Vega et Arcturus étaient suffisamment brillants pour pouvoir renvoyer leurs lumières..

Des voix oubliées ricochèrent autour de son crâne.

Je dois faire ça…

Elle frissonna, Harry lui avait dit exactement ce que Draco avait dit cette nuit-là et elle jurait sur la tombe de Godric qu'elle pouvait entendre les murmures de ses mots qui rampaient à travers les murs.

Je dois te tuer, ou il va me tuer…

Elle serra plus fort la balustrade et ferma les yeux. Les fantômes du passé se formèrent dans son esprit. Elle pouvait tout voir si clairement, la scène se répète dans sa tête, Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, Bellatrix. Si vivante et fraîche, comme si elle pouvait les frôler du bouts des doigts et sentir les battements de leurs cœurs.

Hermione se concentra sur l'image de Draco que son cerveau avait conjurée en baissant sa baguette, exactement comme Harry l'avait décrit, et son cœur semblait lui palpiter dans la gorge. Il avait l'air si vulnérable et cela la faisait tomber un peu plus fort pour lui, mais la voix logique dans sa tête lui rappela que c'était sa pure interprétation des événements.

Juste avant que Snape ne lève sa baguette pour assassiner l'homme qu'elle admirait tant, elle sentit un murmure suffoquant lui tinter l'oreille et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Tournant avec un souffle sourd pour gonfler ses poumons, elle chercha frénétiquement la source, mais elle était seule.

Complètement seul.

Et ça la pétrifiait.

Les environs semblaient vibrer avec des ombres sinistres et des murmures étranges étaient ensevelis dans l'obscurité. L'espace devint suffocant et sa poitrine se souleva soudainement alors que le froid glacial s'enroulait autour de ses membres.

S'engageant dans un sprint, elle courut dans son dortoir, laissant les esprits du passé pétiller derrière elle dans la tour. Les gifles de ses pas de course résonnaient dans les couloirs vides et elle plongea dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant net et fermant la porte derrière elle. Pivotant sur ses talons, ses yeux s'adoucirent quand ils se posèrent sur Draco, somnolant sur le canapé avec Crookshanks reposant sur ses genoux. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses souffles rauques dérivaient vers elle et que ce douloureux pouls d'affection palpitait dans sa poitrine.

"crooks," murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé. "Descends, mon garçon."

Paresseusement, son fidèle animal obéit et se promena dans la chambre de Draco pour leur donner l'intimité qu'elle souhaitait. Tendant la main avec des doigts sans retenue, Hermione caressa son visage. Elle avait déjà répété ces cérémonies auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de sentir à quel point il était doux entre les empreintes de ses doigts et il se sentait comme un Automne liquide; agréablement froid et semblable à la chair ferme des prunes. Fermant les yeux, elle grava la sensation dans son cerveau, notant que ses lèvres avaient la texture de la cire en fondu et que la fine chaume de sa mâchoire se contractait de manière statique.

"Que fait-tu Granger?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au moment même où les paupières de Draco se relevèrent lentement pour la fixer d'un regard suspect. Son corps resta immobile un moment, mais d'un simple tiraillement de la lèvre avec ses dents, elle soupira simplement et leva le menton.

"J'ai rencontré une femme qui a perdu quelqu'un qu'elle…" aimait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais sa langue hésita. "Quelqu'un dont elle se souciait."

Draco fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux.

"Je sais que notre… relation est compliquée," continua Hermione, un peu soulagée quand il ne se renfrogna pas. "Et je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise-

Il a reniflé. "Tu pense que j'ai planifié-

"S'il te plaît, Draco," l'interrompit-elle." Laisse-moi juste finir. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous ait planifié cela. "Elle déglutit et attrapa son regard. "Mais je ne regrette rien. Je me soucie de toi. Et je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés, mais je ne peux rien y faire."

Draco crispa sa mâchoire, mais une partie de sa détermination se calma alors qu'il la regardait s'épuise de fatigue et de défaite. Ses joues brillaient de larmes passé et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés par le jeu du vent, mais elle était si crue et réelle, encore plus belle comme ça, ça lui donna comme un coup de pied dans le ventre.

"Mais je peux faire quelque chose à propos de l'adieu," dit Hermione avec un ton déterminé. "Je ne me battrai plus avec toi."

Il arqua un sourcil. "Qu'es-tu-

"Je ne sais pas quand nous devrons partir", marmonna-t-elle. "Mais je ne passerai pas nos derniers jours à nous sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre-

"Nous nous battons, Granger", déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules stoïque. "C'est ce que nous faisons-

"Je ne parle pas des trucs inoffensifs", dit-elle avec frustration."Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Draco; tous les combats que nous avons eu récemment, je ne le ferai plus. Je m'y refuse."

Elle fit une pause, attendant qu'il parle, mais il la regarda simplement avec ce regard familier de détachement qui lui fit serrer les poings.

"Je viens…" elle s'éloigna, ses doigts retrouvant leur chemin vers son visage. "Je veux me souvenir de toi comme ça. Calme et… et ne ressemble pas à quelquelqu'un qui me détestes."

Draco fronça les sourcils mais se pencha distraitement dans son contact.

"Alors ça y est," dit-elle, laissant sa main sur de côté. "Je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver. McGonagall a dit qu'elle aurait peut-être trouvé une place pour toi, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Je t'ai donné toutes les réponses que je peux, alors je ne discuterai pas de nos circonstances, j'en ai marre-

"Granger-

"Alors si tu ne peux pas faire ça-

"Granger-

"Alors je ne veux pas te parler-

"Granger," grogna-t-il d'impatience, lui attrapant la main et la prenant sur ses genoux. "Prend un putain de souffle-

"Je suis sérieuse", lui dit-elle, raide et résiliente dans ses bras. "Je ne le ferai pas."

L'expression de Draco se transforma lentement en un sourire amusé, et Hermione l'étudia avec prudence, interrompant inconsciemment sa respiration alors qu'il claquait sa langue. "Toujours aussi têtu", remarqua-t-il avec un grondement grave et doux de ses cordes vocales. Il se lécha les lèvres. "Bien, Granger. Plus de questionnement."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement qui passa sur ses lèvres et ses cheveux blonds. "Merci", dit-elle en se relaxant sur ses genoux et en brossant un fin baiser au coin de sa bouche.

Draco plaça ses mains à l'arrière de ses genoux et la rapprocha de lui, ajustant ses jambes dans une confortable position à califourchon sur ses genoux, fasse à lui, alors qu'il intensifiait le baiser. Quelque chose à propos des caresses et des pincements doux mais déterminés de Granger a toujours suscité une envie affamée et inévitable dans ses veines. Nouant ses doigts dans ses mèches rebelles, il la maintint bien en place et lui aspira les lèvres avec quelque chose de terriblement proche du désespoir.

Laissant tomber ses morsures humides dans le creux de sa gorge, il ne résista pas à un frisson lorsqu'un de ses halètement gémi titilla la peau de son épaule et glissa le long des bosses de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la poche de son jean juste sous ses fesses quand elle tira brusquement l'ourlet de son haut et rompit le baiser pour le passer par-dessus sa tête.

Les baisers brisés ont meilleur goût quand ils sont corrigés.

Elle faisait ce qu'il adorait secrètement; frottant doucement ses ongles sur son torse et des baisers de plumes à peine-là picorent contre la coque de son oreille. Retirant son pull en toute hâte, il mordilla sa clavicule tandis qu'il jouait avec le fermoir de son soutien-gorge.

Le torse contre sa poitrine nu ils commençèrent à scintiller de sueur, un accord sans faille fut partagé entre eux alors qu'ils volaient des minutes sacrées, histoire de savourer tous ses détails qui excitaient les sens.

Embrasser… toucher… mordre… soupirer… savourer…

Tous mémoriser.

Mais la chaleur emprisonnée sous son estomac fit trembler Hermione, qui se détacha de lui et se leva pour sortir de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements, tandis que Draco se défesait rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il pouvait voir les débuts de ses insécurités dans ses noisetiers alors qu'il la fixait ouvertement, désirant que son cerveau se souvienne de chaque centimètre de la surprise parfaite qu'était son corps avant que son anxiété ne brise l'image.

Bordel, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle était de belle?

Peut-être parce qu'il ne lui en avait jamais dit.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé, mais sa main se souleva et s'agrippa à son poignet, la traînant lentement mais fermement vers son lieu d'origine, sur ses genoux. Les cuisses contre les cuisses. Il repoussa les longues meches de cognac masquant son visage et il put voir l'incertitude gravée à contre cœur dans ses traits charmants. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait comme ça auparavant, elle était au-dessus, créant le rythme, et il leva le menton pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer son regard encourageant.

"Tu vas aimer ça," lui assura-t-il en lui attrapant la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. "Crois-moi."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et ses épaules se détendirent alors qu'un lent sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres gonflées par ses morsure. "Je te fais confiance," confessa-t-elle doucement, agrippant ses épaules alors que l'une de ses paumes se posait sur son dos, ses doigts soulevant d'agréables frissons qui coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Son autre main a tracé une traînée imaginaire allant de la vague de sa hanche à la fente humide qu'il recherchait, puis a plongé deux doigts à l'intérieur, la prenant dans un gémissement vif avec sa bouche. Il ne la taquina que pendant quelques minutes volées, semant des baisers lourds de langue sur sa poitrine charnue, mordillant ses pointe rosé, il devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure que ses gémissements ronronnaient à ses oreilles. Elle essaya d'atteindre son érection, mais il repoussa ses mains impatientes, il voulait que ça dure un moment. Il voulait être absorbé par l'expérience du lien intime entre eux, au lieu de s'efforcer d'atteindre le point culminant. Il voulait qu'elle ne l'oubli jamais.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il l'a juste fait.

Quelques autres coups de ses doigts contre sa zone la plus sensible pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête pour lui, et il la glissé lentement sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses seins à pointe de cerise soient contre sa poitrine. Avec un léger frémissement de son corps, elle avala son sexe tumesant à l'intérieur d'elle, se cambrant et se calant sous cet angle inconnu, incroyablement profond mais délicieux.

Draco aspira l'air entre ses dents alors qu'il se fondait dans sa chaleur, et son emprise sur sa taille se resserra alors qu'une torsion de ses hanches faisait battre son intestin de convoitise. Déplaçant son corps pour aider à établir un rythme, il la berça lentement sur lui, ses lèvres restant solidement attachées à toute la peau qu'il pouvait goûter.

Quelque chose entre les secondes et les heures a passé avec l'accumulation progressive et lente du plaisir; balancements doux des corps et pincements languissants des lèvres. Elle faisait ces petits gémissements enroués, qui le rendait fou car ils semblaient trop purs pour son côté de la réalité, mais il les inspira quand même. Sa tête parti en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs sourcils se touchèrent, renversant ses boucles de café autour d'eux comme un voile pour étouffer le reste du monde.

Les baisers correspondent au flot du sexe; lent mais profond, et enflammant ses terminaisons nerveuses. Alors que la félicité imminente commençait à gonfler sous son ventre, Draco bloqua ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la repousser et de prendre le tempo, s'enfonçant un peu plus vite et plus fort en elle. Il savait, grâce à ses contractions et à ses respirations, qu'elle atteignait le point culminant de son plaisir elle aussi, et il rompit leur baiser en saisissant son visage afin qu'il puisse assister au moment qu'il préférait où l'étincelle dansait sur ses traits.

La séparation de ses lèvres. Le clignement de ses yeux égarés. La dilatation de ses pupilles. Son gémissement étouffé.

"Je veux me souvenir de toi comme ça," marmonna-t-il, presque accidentellement, perdu dans les vibrations de sa libération.

Le front embrassant le front et les brusques souffles se croisant entre eux, Draco caressa distraitement des motifs paresseux contre sa chevelure alors que les orgasmes passaient doucement pour laisser ce picotement espiègle dans leurs os. Un bourdonnement de satisfaction parcourut son épaule et ses paupières se fermèrent, mais il ne se laissa pas partir alors que les mots tant redouté lui échappaient de la bouche.

"Une dernière question," lâcha-t-il, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à contrecœur pour rencontrer les siens. "Combien de temps nous reste-t-il?"

L'expression reposée d'Hermione se transforma en un froncement de cœur et elle engloutit le caillot de chagrin dans sa trachée. "Pas longtemps."

Le temps est subjectif pour le bonheur des cœurs.

Le temps est amer et égoïste, ne va pas ralentir, peu importe la force avec laquelle vous mendie.

Le temps passe très vite lorsque vous tombez sur quelque chose qui est proche du contentement.

Ils passèrent les quelques jours suivants dans le corps de l'autre, entre les draps ou les douches, et tentèrent de bloquer le monde derrière la porte, comme le font les jeunes amants. Dans les heures fragiles qui les liaient, ils se sont perchés sur le siège de la fenêtre, observant les scènes sauvages des orages de janvier, lisant distraitement Shakespeare, Byron, entre des baisers paresseux.

Draco regrettait les moments où Hermione devait partir pour quelques réunions avec McGonagall et aider les victimes de St Mungo dans l'aile des soins médicaux, mais il se mâchouilla la langue pour maintenir la paix, comme il l'avait annoncé. Bien que l'ombre de la guerre imminente ne quitte jamais la pièce, elle arborait un sourire subtil depuis leur conversation et il était catégorique, il ne le chasserait pas.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"Veux-tu aller au lit?" elle a demandé."Tu as l'air un peu fatigué."

Le sommeil était une perte de temps.

"Je vais bien," marmonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de tourner la page. "Autant aller jusqu'au bout."

Hermione tendit la tête pour pincer le coin de sa bouche.

Elle s'était battue pour ne pas être séduite par un faux sentiment de sécurité, mais le comportement détendu de Draco avait été comme une drogue pour apaiser sa peur. Poudlard s'était aussi senti plus paisible; la plupart des survivants de l'attaque de St. Mungo s'étaient rapidement rétablis et avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Une quarantaine d'étudiants étaient rentrés à l'école après la pause de Noël prolongée. Le reste de ses camarades de classe devait revenir demain sur le Poudlard Express, et elle était impatiente de voir Ginny et Neville, ne serait-ce que pour dire au revoir avant que le ministère ne soit renversé et elle partir.

Parmi les quarante qui étaient revenus, il y avait les frères Creevey et une troisième année, Joanne Preston; Les compagnons nés de Moldus d'Hermione, et sa priorité principale lorsque l'inévitable se produira.

McGonagall avait exposé les plans d'évacuation des nés de moldus méticuleusement, mais restait résolument vague à propos de Draco; hochant simplement la tête et assurant que «quelque chose avait été arrangé». Les rides stressées qui disséquaient le visage de la Directrice avaient été un peu plus profondes récemment, et Hermione s'était abstenue de pousser l'affaire, faisant confiance à son mentor implicitement et rejetant son inquiétude.

Et elle était vraiment inquiète pour Draco, tellement que ça la terrifiait.

Elle s'était préparée mentalement à la chute du ministère et de Poudlard, mais l'idée du départ imminent de Draco la fit s'essouffler. Ces derniers jours passés dans son parfum, sa voix et sa chaleur avaient été apaisants et probablement les plus beaux de sa courte vie.

Mais tout a une date d'expiration.

"Granger."

"Hm?"

"Tu n'as pas tourné la page depuis environ dix minutes."

"Oh," elle fronça les sourcils. "Désolé. Je pensais à quelque chose."

"Incroyable", lança-t-il avec un sarcasme riche, plumant un baiser derrière son oreille. "Allez, Granger. Tourne la page."

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Hermione essaya de s'enfoncer davantage dans la chaleur de Draco et se réprimanda pour avoir laissé passer ses précieuses minutes entre ses doigts.

Les horloges se moquaient d'elle.

.

.

Elle s'est réveillée avec un nœud nerveux dans l'estomac.

Il faisait encore nuit et le bras de Draco était ceinturé à sa taille alors que ses respirations endormies hérissaient ses cheveux. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constatant qu'il était près de cinq heures du matin, elle se releva prudemment du lit et tenta de déterminer ce qui l'avait émue, à la recherche de quelque chose qui ne soit pas à sa place.

Des étincelles de foudre illuminèrent sa chambre entre des rugissements de tonnerre, et elle se dirigea prudemment vers sa fenêtre, observant les cieux bleu marine qui avaient accueilli la tempête. Un autre pincement de malaise envahit son estomac et la chair de poule bouillonna sur sa peau, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Elle sentait que quelque chose était juste … éteint.

Quelque chose dans son ventre lui dit de quitter son dortoir, et elle mit doucement son jean, mit un des hauts de Draco et un pull pour faire face au froid. Saisissant sa baguette, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant endormi avant d'ouvrir sa porte pour trouver Crookshanks qui faisaient les cent pas avec agitation dans le salon, émettant un grognement troublé et griffant le plancher.

"Calme-toi, crooks," murmura-t-elle, lui offrant une caresse douce."Je serai de retour très vite ."

Guider par l'intuition, elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs vides avec seulement le battement de son cœur pour perturber le silence sinistre. Flânant dans une direction dans laquelle elle ne voulait pas vraiment aller, elle traîna ses doigts sur les murs de pierre, comme si elle essayait en quelque sorte de calmer l'école elle-même de ce qui allait arriver. Grimpant un escalier et réalisant où elle se dirigeait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit que quelqu'un avait déjà cherché des réponses dans la tour d'astronomie aux premières heures de ce matin si particulier.

"Vous le sentez aussi?" elle a demandé, venant pour se tenir à côté de son professeur.

"Oui," acquiesça McGonagall, ses mains agrippées à la balustrade et ses yeux chargés de pensées, étudiant les nuages en lutte. "Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr", dit la directrice. "La tempête est différente. On la sent… déséquilibré"

"Vous pensez..." mais Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'elle aperçut une sphère blanche et brillante leur filant comme une comète. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

McGonagall inclina la tête et ferma les yeux avec consternation. "Notre avertissement."

Elles se reculèrent tous les deux à quelques pas de la lumière et virent l'étonnant Patronus d'une biche, et Hermione pensa à la mère de Harry. "Professeur, n"es-

"Calme Hermione," la sorcière plus âgée la fit taire. "C'est important-

"Une heure",résonna une voix masculine familière autour d'eux. "Ils arrivent, Minerva."

La biche rougeoyante disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et Hermione relâcha son souffle, la respiration douloureuse, alors qu'elle regardait la Directrice avec espoir ."Ils arrivent?"elle a demandé."Les Mangemorts?"

"Une heure", répéta McGonagall avec distance."Je ne sais pas si ce sera assez de temps-

"Était-ce le Patronus de Snape?"

"Oui", elle acquiesça, se tournant vers son élève avec un regard grave. "Ecoute, Hermione, j'ai besoin d'alerter les autres professeurs. Tu dois réveiller les Creeveys et Mlle Preston et les emmener à mon bureau. Je serai avec toi dès que je pourrai -

"Je pensais que nous allions les évacuer avec les Thestrals-

"Il n'y a pas assez de temps," elle secoua la tête. "Amenez-les simplement à mon bureau et je serai bientôt avec vous. Vous comprenez?"

Son instinct de Gryffondor prit le dessus et elle redressa la colonne vertébrale avant de donner un signe ferme à son professeur. "Ok. J'y vais-

"Soyez aussi rapide que possible!" McGonagall l'appela alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Au moment où Hermione atteignit les dortoirs des Gryffondors, ses muscles étaient douloureux et sa tête battait d'adrénaline. Réveillant Dennis, Colin et Joanne, elle s'agita nerveusement alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de rassembler certaines de leurs affaires, jetant des regards inquiets à la pendule et voulant les faire se dépêcher.

Doux Merlin, ça se passe…

Dix-neuf minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du chef; Colin essayait de réconforter son jeunes frère effrayé et Hermione essayait de rassurer Joanne, 13 ans, qu'elle rentrerait à la maison en toute sécurité. Mais au fil des minutes, Hermione devint de plus en plus agitée, tremblant de nervosité et d'impatience à mesure que le temps se dissolvait et que la menace des Mangemorts devenait de plus en plus forte dans sa tête. Chaque coup de main de l'horloge signifiait une minute de moins pour faire sortir Draco du château, et elle se battit pour garder son esprit de devoir envers McGonagall et les nés de Moldus.

"Où est McGonagall?" Interrogea Colin avec panique en secouant la voix. "Tu as dit qu'elle ne serait pas longue."

"Elle est en route," répondit Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle mentait ou non. "Ça va aller."

Et si ça ne va pas?

Attendre peut conduire un esprit à la ruine.

Avec seulement vingt-deux minutes à perdre, la directrice a finalement fait irruption dans son bureau et Hermione n'avait jamais vu son mentor avoir l'air aussi troublé; son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et plissé de lignes stressés. Se précipitant vers la cheminée, la vieille sorcière récita un sortilège avant de se tourner vers les quatre adolescents et leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

"Vous irez par cheminette pour aller chez Kingsley Shacklebolt," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix énervée. "Il veillera à ce que vous rentriez chez vous en toute sécurité, d'accord?" Les trois plus jeunes têtes tremblèrent avec compréhension. "Son adresse est la vingt-trois mont de Wayworth", leur dit-elle, prenant son bol de poudre de Cheminette. "Mlle Preston, commencez et rappelez-vous de le dire clairement. Nous devons être rapides."

Hermione regarda Joanne disparaître parmi la vague de flammes émeraude, suivie de près par Dennis et enfin Colin. Une légère dose de soulagement atténua les lourds battements dans sa poitrine, mais elle fronça les sourcils de confusion lorsqu'elle réalisa que McGonagall tendait la poudre dans sa direction.

"Viens, Hermione," demanda la directrice. "Tu dois partir-

"Je ne pars pas," contesta-t-elle, reculant de l'autre sorcière. "Je dois faire sortir Draco d'ici-

"Il n'y a pas assez de temps-

"Mais j'ai besoin de-

"Hermione, les Mangemorts sont sur le chemin!" McGonagall a cassé strictement. "Tu dois partir-

"NON!" cria-t-elle en serrant les poings. "Je ne pars pas! Je dois le sortir d'ici! Vous m'avez juré-

"Hermione, s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable-

"Vous perdez plus de temps à vous disputer avec moi!" elle a insisté avec colère, des larmes frustrées coulant sur ses joues. "Si je dois le faire sans votre aide, alors je le ferai! Mais je ne pars pas avant de savoir qu'il est loin d'ici!"

McGonagall se raidit avant qu'elle ne respire vaincue, regardant son élève avec des yeux las tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à contrecœur vers son bureau. Agitant sa baguette pour ouvrir un tiroir, elle enleva un petit objet de forme ronde enveloppé dans du tissu et une baguette que Hermione reconnut comme celle de Draco.

"Ainsi soit-il," marmonna McGonagall en soupirant ."Ecoutez-moi attentivement, car je n'ai le temps de dire qu'une seule fois. Utilisez l'entrée arrière et descendez jusqu'au bord de la Forêt Interdite, à côté de la hutte de Hagrid. N'allez pas trop loin; juste assez pour rester invisible."

"Mais que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un le voit à l'école?"

"Tous les professeurs se rassemblent dans la Grande Salle et la plupart des étudiants sont encore endormis", a-t-elle précisé."Vous y arriverez bien-

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je ...

"Cette pièce est un Portoloin dans une maison sûre", intervint-elle, tenant l'objet recouvert de tissu. "Quand vous partirez d'ici, je leur ferai savoir que vous êtes sur le chemin."

Hermione déglutit lorsque la Directrice poussa le Portoloin et la baguette de Draco dans ses mains."Vous ne me direz pas où il va, n'est-ce pas?"

McGonagall secoua la tête. "Vous savez que c'est plus sûr si moins de gens savent-

"Mais il sera en sécurité?" la jeune sorcière implora, empochant les deux objets et s'assurant qu'ils étaient en sécurité."Vous promettez qu'il sera en sécurité?"

"Je promets," acquiesça-t-elle."Maintenant écoute Hermione. Après que Draco soit parti, tu dois retourner par le chemin que tu as emprunté. Sur la lisière de la forêt près de la hutte de Hagrid, il y a une pierre rouge sous un chêne. Tu pourras transplaner à partir de là. Rends-toi chez Tonks et je lui téléphonerai pour lui faire savoir que tu viens afin qu'elle puisse modifier ses protections. "

"Un rocher rouge sous le chêne", répéta-t-elle, avant de se jeter sur la sorcière grisonnante et de la serrer dans ses bras. "Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. Je suis désolé d'être si égoïste."

McGonagall accepta le geste avec un froncement de sourcils triste et tapota le dos de son compagnon. "Tu dois y aller", conseilla-t-elle en s'éloignant et en les manœuvrant vers la porte."Vas-y. Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça. "La directrice s'arrêta et expira un souffle hagard. "Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux."

Offrant un regard de gratitude à Minerva, le corps d'Hermione se mit à l'action. Trébuchant sur des pieds maladroits, elle s'est enfuie du bureau; son cœur dévasté se logea dans sa gorge alors que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle.

.

.

Draco s'assit dans son lit et observa la l'espace froid du côté d'Hermione dans le matelas, les sourcils baissés.

Où diable…?

Il était six heures moins le quart et le ciel commençait à peine à se fondre dans une nuance de bleu plus claire, alors pourquoi était-il seul au lit? Et puis, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entendre le bruit d'une douche ou de ses déplacements dans la kitchenette?

Grognant d'irritation, il jeta de côté les couvertures et enfila les vêtements qu'il portait la veille afin de combattre l'air hivernal qui s'était glissé dans la chambre de Granger. Marchant pieds nus sur le plancher et se dirigeant vers le salon, il a failli trébucher lorsque l'animal de sa sorcière l'a bloqué.

"Chat intelligent, mes fesses", marmonna-t-il, donnant à la chose un air de réprimande. "Si tu est si intelligent où est-

Il fut coupé alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la pièce, haletante, les joues scintillant de larmes et les jambes tremblantes. "Oh merci Merlin tu es réveillé!" elle respira bruyamment, grimpant vers lui et prenant son pull dans ses poings tremblants. "Nous-nous devons partir-

"Que se passe-t-il?" il laissa échapper, attrapant ses poignets et la stabilisant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue de cette façon, et ses entrailles se tordirent d'effroi alors qu'il absorbait son comportement frénétique. "Où étais-tu-

"Nous devons partir!" elle a crié. "Les Mangemorts. Ils… ils arrivent! Nous devons y aller! Maintenant!"

"Granger, juste prend une putain de respiration -

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas! Nous avons quelques minutes!" cria-t-elle en se déchirant de lui et en poussant sa baguette pour appeler ses chaussures et son manteau. "Mets-les, Draco! Rapidement! Je dois te faire partir d'ici! Dépêche-toi!"

La gravité de ses paroles et le désespoir de sa voix le frappèrent dans la poitrine, à la manière d'un Impedimenta, et il fit comme elle le demandait alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre et rentrait avec son sac enchanté et une veste. Il avait à peine attaché le premier bouton de son manteau quand elle lui attrapa la main et commença à le tirer hors de la pièce, ses doigts serrés autour de lui si serrés qu'il lui coupait la circulation.

"crooks!" elle appela par dessus son épaule en ouvrant la porte. "Suis-moi, crooks! Allez!"

Son animal de compagnie intuitif s'ébranla devant elle alors qu'elle tirait Draco en mouvement, tous deux se lancant dans un sprint maladroit et parcourant les passages stériles du château, alimentés par la peur et refusant de délier leurs mains. Atteignant les portes de derrière, le vent et la pluie martelait contre eux avec une force implacable alors qu'ils dérapaient et titubaient à travers le terrain glissant dans la boue en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Passant devant la hutte d'Hagrid, ils plongèrent dans les arbres, écartant les griffes des branches et des brindilles qui tentaient de les empêcher de s'échapper. Dans le coin de son œil, Hermione enregistra un éclair de magie et elle arrêta ses jambes en feu pour les stopper trop brusquement.

Elle garda la main de Draco serrée dans la sienne.

"Putain", jura-t-il, évitant de justesse de la claquer dans le dos. "Granger, qu'est-ce-

"Rocher rouge", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, observant l'imposant chêne qu'avait mentionné McGonagall. "Viens ici, crooks", elle fit signe à son animal de compagnie, qui avait couru quelques mètres devant, mais revint rapidement à ses côtés. "Reste ici, mon garçon. Je reviens bientôt."

Satisfaite de la compréhension de son familier magique, elle tirait Draco et courait à nouveau, le sang suintant entre leurs paumes alors que leurs ongles s'accrochaient sur leurs peau. Un autre fracas spasmodique de magie et de tonnerre explosa au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Hermione chassa les cheveux détrempés emprisonnés entre ses cils et lui démangeant les yeux. Ses os ressemblaient à une fracture de verre et ses poumons tendaient contre ses côtes, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de courir.

Continue…

Je dois le faire partir…

Besoin de le mettre en sécurité…

"Granger, arrête!" Cria Draco derrière elle, enfonçant ses talons dans le sol et arrachant sa main de son étau. "Putain, arrête!"

Hermione se retourna brusquement et essaya de le reprendre sans succès. "Draco, nous avons besoin-

"C'est assez loin!" il a cassé. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?"

Elle sentit son visage meurtri par l'angoisse alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots. Oh Godric…elle avait mal au cœur. En le regardant maintenant; les cheveux hérissés par le vent et ses traits cendrés, crus par le froid, il avait l'air si humain et parfait, et l'émotion l'étranglait.

"Nous… nous sommes ici pour nous dire au revoir," marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes et les dents s'entre-choquent , regardant son front se creuser d'incertitude. "Notre temps est écoulé."

Draco secoua la tête avec obstination et sa lèvre se plissa de défi. "Qu'es-tu-

Une fissure aiguë et prolongée rompit ses paroles, résonnant dans toute la forêt et faisant vibrer le sol. Il attrapa instinctivement Hermione, lui saisissant les coudes et l'attirant plus près de lui à mesure que les tremblements s'atténuaient. Quelque part au loin, il pouvait entendre le grondement des sifflements des balais et ce qui ressemblait à des cris de panique de Poudlard. Même les arbres semblaient gémir et tressaillir, et Draco scruta les alentours avec un regard suspicieux, gardant Hermione bloquée contre sa poitrine.

"C'était quoi ce bordel?" grogna-t-il quand les étranges échos moururent.

"Les barrières se sont cassées," répondit-elle avec étonnement, regardant par-dessus son épaule en direction du château. "Ils sont là." Elle ravala son chagrin. "Draco, tu dois aller-

"Non," cracha-t-il durement, relâchant sa prise pour pouvoir rapprocher son visage du sien. "Non! Nous avons besoin de plus de temps-

"Il n'y a plus de temps," gémit-elle, son souffle laissant des halètements fantomatiques. "Tu dois partir d'ici, sinon ils te trouveront-

"Je ne suis pas prêt!" l'interrompit-il en levant les mains pour balayer les boucles trempées qui éclaboussaient son visage. Leur sang mélangé couvrait sa joue et il se souvint distraitement de la journée dans la salle de bain, quand elle leur avait tranché les paumes des mains et avait initié leur lien fatal. Le sang avait été perçu si différemment alors. Maintenant, ce n'était pas pertinent. "Viens avec moi," laissa-t-il tomber. "Viens avec moi et nous pourrons nous cacher-

"Je ne peux pas!" cria-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. "Nous en avons parlé, Draco! Nous avons accepté-

"Et bien j'ai changé mon putain d'avis!" répliqua-t-il violemment. "Que veux-tu que je fasse, Granger? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux et que je t"implore?"

"Non!" elle s'est étouffée en pleurent. "Je veux que tu sois en sécurité! C'est tout ce que je veux!"

"Et je veux que tu sois en sécurité!" cria-t-il en retour." Ne te bat pas dans cette guerre, Hermione! Ne-

"Tu sais que je dois-

"CONNERIE!"

"Draco,s'il te plaît," murmura-t-elle, en attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche. "Tu dois partir-

"J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione!" il a aboyé ses aveux.Va te faire foutre, Salazar. "C'est ce que tu veux entendre? Est-ce que c'est ça dont tu à besoin ?"

"Je ne voulais pas dire au revoir comme ça," murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même alors qu'elle retirait sa baguette avec des doigts tremblants. "Je ne voulais pas que ce soit si difficile-

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" l'interrogea-t-il, la regardant avec un regard méfiant et prudent. "Baisse ta baguette, Granger!"

"Je suis désolée" gémit-elle en redressant son poignet. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité-

"N'ose pas, Hermione-

"Petrificus Totalus!" dit-elle, et le corps de Draco se tendit encore et encore alors que le sort prenait effet. Il lui a rappelé l'un de ces soldats de plomb; ferme et fière, mais le regard complètement sans vie, elle savait que ça la hanterait.

Sa main tomba mollement à côté d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Des larmes brûlantes brouillèrent sa vision netoyant la tache de sang avec laquelle il l'avait marquée. Abandonnant son plan pour faire semblant de se calmer, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pied et colla son visage dans la jonction de son cou ou sanglota contre sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait voulu se séparer.

Le vent les engloutit, la pluie leur déchirait la peau et le froid suscitait de violents frissons qui harcelaient chaque pouce de son corps. Draco était inévitablement silencieux et immobile sous le charme, et elle aurait tout sacrifié pour que son bras serpente autour de sa taille. Ce n'était ni romantique ni amer, mais elle enferma ces précieuses secondes dans sa mémoire, se crispant lorsque des sons plus sinistres de Poudlard interrompirent ses tendres contacts, et elle fut forcée de se rendre compte que leur horloge s'était arrêtée.

"Je suis désolée", marmonna-t-elle encore, levant son menton et caressant de ses doigts tremblants la ligne de sa mâchoire et de sa lèvre inférieure. "Mais c'est le seul moyen."

Elle pouvait physiquement sentir son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle étudia son expression figée une dernière fois et qu'elle plaida silencieusement son cerveau pour qu'il se souvienne de tous les aspects du visage avec le quels elle s'était réveillée pendant plusieurs semaines et quel…

"Si-si nous sortons tous les deux vivants de cette guerre," souffla-t-elle, détestant le mot si. "Je… je te veux dans ma vie."

Atteignant son sac, elle retira sa baguette et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, puis retourna chercher le Portoloin. Détachant avec précaution le tissu et fixant avec dégoût Galion, l'air innocent, elle le pinça entre le tissu fragile et le plaça timidement sur ses doigts.

Lâchant un souffle tremblant pour apaiser son âme qui flétrissait, elle étendit sa paume libre sur le côté de son visage et posa son pouce sur la crête de sa pommette. Se penchant en avant sur le bout de ses orteils, elle pressa ses lèvres tremblantes contre celles qui ne répondraient pas pour chérir le dernier baiser; à peine une connexion, mais cela la réchauffa un instant.

Se reculant, elle pensa que les gouttes de pluie recouvrant sa peau diaphane pourraient être des larmes et les dernières faibles chaînes de son cœur se brisèrent.

Son cœur s'était brisé et la douleur était invalidante.

Le temps était écoulé…

"Je t'aime", soupira-t-elle tristement avant de frapper la pièce de monnaie contre sa peau, pleurant tandis que l'air se déplaçait pour s'adapter à l'attrait du portoloin.

Et puis il était parti.


	25. Kilomètres

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 25: Miles.

Ses yeux vitreux s'attardèrent là où il était parti.

Il n'y n'avait plus rien maintenant, juste un espace moqueur ou des gouttes de pluie et un coup de vent gémissant semblait bien trop pressé d'envahir le vide. L'odeur de l'orage commençait à noyer les restes de son odeur, et le picotement de sa chaleur contre sa joue s'atténuait rapidement.Son corps était gelé comme s'il était toujours là, la main qui avait pressé le portoloin contre lui était toujours tendue et tremblante, et son menton toujours incliné à cause de ses mots d'adieu murmurés.

Je t'aime…

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Ne pouvait pas arracher ses yeux de l'espace vide.

Elle l'a juste regardé…

Mais les chaudes larmes l'ont forcée à cligner des yeux et le monde a recommencé à bouger.

Laissant tomber la fine feuille de tissu qui avait été enroulée autour du Portoloin, son bras tomba mollement sur son côté et elle s'étouffa sur la boule dans sa gorge. Un cri était logé quelque part dans sa poitrine, mais ses poumons étaient trop tendus pour le libérer, et la sensation d'étouffement brûlait si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Et Merlin, la douleur dans son cœur était insupportable; comme si tout en elle s'effondrait a l'intérieur.

Ses genoux lachèrent et elle tomba violemment sur le sol, ignorant la boue qui remontait sur son jean se pressant dans ses paumes alors qu'elle tremblait au sol, réussissant à peine à se soulever avec ses bras fatigués. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les empreintes de pas de Draco. La seule indication qu'il soit parti il y a quelques instants à peine, mais la pluie abattait le contour, et en quelques secondes, ils s'étaient fondus dans la terre humide et elle était complètement seule.

Le vent devint alors plus cruel et elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps tremblant dans un effort futile pour atténuer la morsure du froid et de la solitude. Un hurlement de tonnerre étouffa son sanglot de cœur brisé qui lui fit soulever l'estomac et ses yeux se crispèrent alors qu'elle tentait de surmonter ses frissons violents.

"Oh Godric, ça fait mal", elle a bafouillé à personne, se tenant plus serré. "Ça fait vraiment mal."

Les mots d'Annabelle Snowbloom murmuraient quelque part à l'arrière de son cerveau.

C'est comme mourir, seulement en pire.

Elle y resta quelques secondes volées, essayant simplement de retrouver un sens de raison alors qu'elle se balançait faiblement, mais il n'y avait pas le temps de chercher un peu de calme. Les échos du désordre à Poudlard perturbèrent le rythme de la pluie, et Hermione ouvrit à contrecœur ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'école. Elle s'en souvint alors.se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et elle se réprimanda pour avoir laissé le chagrin d'amour la dévorer.

Soufflant une respiration qui semblait si profonde qu'elle étira ses côtes, elle serra les dents et força ses muscles à se contracter pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle leva les mains et retira brusquement les larmes, mais chaque centimètre d'elle était tachée de gouttes de pluie, et elle ne pouvait pas les différencier alors que ses boucles détrempées la frappaient contre les joues.Un gémissement frustré lui égratigna le dos des dents quand elle réalisa que c'était inutile, et elle tira ses cheveux en arrière, s'étouffant sur la grosseur dans sa trachée qui ne bougeait pas.

Trempée jusqu'à l'âme et essayant si fort d'ignorer la nausée qui lui faisait trourner la tête, elle avala plusieurs autres bouffés d'air plus lourdes et se traîna lentement avec ses pieds instables. Étouffant un gémissement quand ses membres protestèrent, elle voulut que ses jambes restent robustes et la maintienne en équilibre, et avec un dernier regard abattu sur l'espace vide, elle serra les poings avec détermination et tourna sur ses talons.

Ses mouvements étaient maladroits alors qu'elle reprenait sa course, remarquant à peine les épines et les chardons griffonnants de la forêt alors qu'elle trébucha dans ce qu'elle espérait être la bonne direction. Ses repères étaient compromis et sa vision était toujours trouble, mais elle marchait aveuglément à travers la saleté épaisse et sifflante et cherchait désespérément le rocher rouge.

"Crookshanks," appela-t-elle avec une voix croassante, essayant de garder son ton silencieux alors que les sons étranges de Poudlard devenaient de plus en plus forts. "crooks."

Un petit miaou a répondu quelque part à sa gauche et elle a corrigé son chemin, et elle a trébuché à travers des ronces mordantes et de l'herbe à puce alors que des bruits inhumains commençaient à s'activer autour de la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne savait pas si les créatures magiques qui habitaient ici avaient senti l'attaque et paniquaient, ou s'il y avait des Mangemorts fouettant à travers les arbres, respirant presque son odeur.

Invoquant le dernier et fragile reste de son énergie, elle poursuivit avec un grognement douloureux, agrippant sa baguette. Elle traversa un mur de feuilles et de branches têtues, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque Crookshanks la rejoignit, crachant des sifflements bas et agités, et son large regard scrutant l'espace qui les entourait.

"C'est bon, crooks," balbutia-t-elle, et elle jurerait que son chat la regardait à la recherche de Draco. "Il est parti", marmonna-t-elle, et les mots envoyèrent un coup d'angoisse destructeur s

dans sa poitrine. "Allez, mon garçon. Nous devons y aller."

Prenant son animal de compagnie dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers le rocher sous l'arche menaçant du chêne et sentit l'air picoter avec une magie différente. Elle serra plus fort Crooks alors qu'elle s'efforçait de calmer ses pensées et ses respirations frénétiques, se préparant à Transplaner.

Avec un regard d'adieu en direction de Poudlard et une priere silencieux pour la sécurité de Draco, elle laissa leur havre de paix brisé.

.

.

Draco atterrit sur ses chevilles.

Se renversant sur ses genoux, il réussit juste à se caler sur ses avant-bras avant que son visage ne s'écrase sur la terre. Frappant ses mains autour de touffes d'herbe croustillantes, les muscles de son dos se crispant alors qu'il tentait de combattre les spasmes tourbillonnants dans son estomac. Il eut un étourdissement et un haut-le-cœur lorsque les soulèvements brutaux et secs se mirent à vibrer et que la bile brûlait ses amygdales.

Crachant contre le sol et haletant, ses yeux larmoyants se concentraient sur un sol inconnu et il observait des gouttes de sueur, de la pluie ou de possibles larmes qui éclaboussaient le dos de ses mains. La fureur et les regrets bouillonnaient dans ses veines, si violentes qu'elles semblaient destructrice, comme du venin qui rongeait ses nerfs et ses cellules.

"Putain d'enfer, Granger!" siffla-t-il à personne, frappant le sol. "Merde." Encore. "Merde." Et encoreJusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient en feu et que du sang coulait entre les bosses. "Putain, Hermione."

Ses cordes vocales se sont nouées et son discours est mort dans sa gorge. Trop en colère. Trop troublé. Trop perdu. Il leva le menton et essaya de scruter les environs, mais sa vue était déformée et parsemée de points blancs, et il pouvait à peine voir à quelques pieds devant lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner était un tapis d'herbe et l'ombre maladive de l'indigo que l'aube qui avait peint à travers le ciel.

Il n'y avait pas de tempête ici, juste un vent cruel qui retombait sur sa peau trempée, mais il sentait encore la pluie écossaise et le savon d'Hermione.

Il n'appartenai à cet endroit.

Son esprit commença cruellement à rejouer ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant avec des flashbacks impitoyables qui faisaient palpiter sa tempe. Il se rappela le mouvement de sa baguette alors qu'elle l'avait pétrifié, et la vague de terreur dangereuse qui lui avait tordu le ventre. Il se souvint qu'elle s'était nichée tremblante et effrayé contre sa forme figée de statue, les traits crus avec émotion et les mots cassés qui résonnaient sur sa mâchoire.

Elle l'avait embrassé et il avait combattu le sortilège si fort que ses os étaient sur le point de se briser sous sa chair, juste pour remuer sa bouche et lui donner une réponse. Le sortilège avait tenu malgre sa ténacité et son désespoir; il savait qu'elle embrassait des lèvres mortes et il détestait ça.

Et alors…

Je t'aime…

Il se raidit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ces trois mots; trois mots qui griffaient son cerveau mais réchauffaient… tout le reste. Si apaisant et pourtant chaotique. Cela a tout changé et pourtant rien, car elle l'avait quand même envoyé ici. Seul.

S'il avait été préoccupé par l'état de son esprit quand il avait été emmené pour la première fois dans cette pièce avec elle, cette réalité était tellement pire, comme un Crucio à sa psyché.

Une partie de lui voulait la retrouver et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de son amour, qu'il ne le méritait pas, et qu'elle était folle de le vouloir dans sa vie. Il serait la tache rouge et putride sur sa robe blanche. Le tesson de verre coincé dans sa veine. Il souillerait son innocence. Il n'était pas digne d'elle. Il le savait maintenant. Il le savait probablement depuis toujours.

Une autre partie de lui voulait la retrouver et lécher leurs blessures, peut-être frapper à nouveau sa fierté pour faire écho à son besoin. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, et non pas dans le sens naïf et romantique qui lui donnait envi de vomir, mais d'une manière douloureuse, vital et paralysante qui frappait la cervelle et poignardait l'âme. Il l'avait laissée tomber une fois et il le lui dirait et ferait encore s'il le devait. La fierté sembla soudain si hors de propos comparée à la putain de douleur qui fourmillait dans sa cage thoracique.

Peut-être qu'il a même aimé…

Il ne savait pas et tout ce qui se passait dans ses veines lui était complètement étranger. L'étiqueter avec un mot sur-utilisé qui était si négligemment jeté entre des inconnus ces jours-ci semblait insuffisant pour les sentiments qui l'avaient mis à genoux face à elle. Cela lui rappelait cette sensation étrange quand le feu est si chaud que ça ressemble à de la glace, ou quand la glace est si froide que ça ressemble à du feu. Le paradoxe de la nature.

Si c'était de l'amour, alors cela ressemblait à de la folie. C'était comme une torture. Ou le bonheur. Tous les mêmes.

Il voulait juste revenir et faire… quelque chose. Quelque chose pour prolonger leurs battements de coeur entrelacés.

Sa baguette magique. Elle l'avait mis dans sa poche.

Sa main courut pour l'attraper, sentant le craquement réconfortant d'une magie si longtemps manquée lui piquer le bout des doigts. Tenant sur ses genoux, il essaya de calmer ses pensées avant d'essayer de transplaner, mais une autre main se posa sur son épaule et il se figea.

"Les protections ne te laisseront pas rentrer", dit une voix féminine et douce. "Et elle sera partie maintenant."

Draco se retourna brusquement et se leva d'un bond, réussissant à peine à maintenir son pied alors qu'il éliminait la brume salée dans ses yeux. La suspicion et le choc lui fendirent le front quand il réalisa qui l'avait troublé, son visage ne lui étant reconnaissable que lors d'une rencontre fortuite à Diagon Alley et d'une photo en lambeaux qu'il avait trouvée dans le sac à main de sa mère alors qu'il cherchait un Gallion pour une grenouille au chocolat. Les traits étaient familiers aussi; les lignes et les sillons aristocratiques qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Bellatrix, mais qui semblaient nettement plus délicats et dépourvus de la menace folle qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

"Vous?" siffla-t-il, trop épuisé pour y mettre une réelle force. "Ils m'ont envoyé à vous?"

"Oui", Andromeda hocha la tête inconfortablement, gardant son regard méfiant sur sa baguette. "McGonagall-

"A un sacré sens de l'humour," finit-il. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

La tante qu'il n'avait jamais connue arqua un sourcil mince. "Tu sous-estime à quel point les choses ont mal tourné, Draco," dit-elle lentement. "Crois-moi quand je dis que tu as besoin de mon aide-

"Pourquoi diable offrirais-tu de m'aider de toute façon?" interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux.

"J'étais réticente au début", admit-elle dans un soupir. "Mais malgré le passé, tu es toujours de ma famille, Draco. Et apparemment, toi et moi avons quelque chose en commun maintenant-

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Andromeda hésita. "McGonagall m'a parlé de ta… relation avec Hermione-

"Vous ne savez rien de ma relation avec GRANGER!" aboya-t-il en redressant son bras de baguette."PUTAIN RIEN !"

"Calme-toi!"

"NE ME DITES PAS-

"Parle moins fort!" elle a grondé. "Tu vas réveiller les autres! Tu n'aimeras peut-être pas ça, Draco, mais j'étais exactement dans la même situation que toi il y a de nombreuses années, alors je sais ce que tu ressens-

"Vous n'avez pas une putain d'idée-

"Et si McGonagall ne m'avait pas parlé de ta relation avec Hermione, alors tu ne serais pas là", dit Andromeda d'une voix égale. "Elles semblent toutes les deux confiants que tu a quelque peu changé ta façon de faire, et je suis disposé à te donner le bénéfice du doute-

"Quelle générosité-

"Mais j'ai précisé que si tu mettais un pied en dehors de la ligne," continua-t-elle. "Alors tu sera seul. Je veux t'aider, Draco, mais j'ai d'autres personnes à considérer."

"Ce sont des conneries", se moqua-t-il.

Andromeda fit claquer sa langue. "A-tu une idée de ta chance?"

"Chance?" il a craché amèrement. "Tu penses que Voldemort qui veut ma mort est chanceux?"

"Je parle des gens qui essaient de t'aider", elle fronça les sourcils. "Compte tenu de ce que tu a fait, je dirais que tu est très chanceux."

La lueur de Draco faiblit et son regard retomba dans l'herbe. "Vous ne savez pas tout ce qui s'est passé-

"J'en sais assez", le coupa-t-elle, son expression s'adoucissant légèrement. "Et je comprends que tu a été mis dans une situation terrible, mais cela n'excuse pas tes actions."

La vérité peut être comme l'eau de Javel; elle dénude tout et enlève la saleté. Mais avalez en trop et cela va dévaster votre intérieur. Et peut-être te tuer. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à mépriser la sorcière devant lui, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de place en lui pour des pensées plus dommageables. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais j'ai promis à McGonagall de te protéger," lui dit-elle, relâchant un souffle exaspéré. "Et tu ferais bien de te rappeler les risques qu'Hermione a pris pour te faire venir ici."

Une réplique cinglante se prépara sur le bout de sa langue, mais quelque part à l'arrière de son crâne, il pouvait entendre Hermione lui dire qu'il accepte les circonstances. Grincant des dents alors qu'une autre vague de désir pour son amant lui cognait le ventre, il baissa sa baguette et ses paupières semblèrent soudain devenir du plomb. "Quel est le prix de votre… hospitalité?"

"Pas de prix ", lui assura Andromeda. "Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu respect les autres et ma maison."

"Les autres?"

"Tu verra", dit-elle. "Je t'expliquerai correctement demain matin, lorsque tu auras eu la chance de t'installer. J'ai une chambre prête pour toi."

Ce n'est qu'alors que Draco réalisa qu'il était dans un jardin et que derrière sa tante se trouvait une maisonnette assez grande mais modeste, noyée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une lueur vacillante au rez-de-chaussée. La tentation de continuer à se disputer avec Andromèda lui brûlait la langue, ne serait-ce que pour saisir une dignité fragile, mais son besoin d'un lit et d'un isolement lui permettant de passer au travers de ses pensées débordantes le fit vaciller.

"Bien", marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur, inclinant la tête. "Ça va."

"Bien", Andromeda hocha la tête, bien que son ton laissait entendre que les choses étaient loin d'être bonnes. "Allez, Draco. On dirait que tu à besoin d'un peu de repos."

Trop cassé et fatigué pour résister plus longtemps, ses pieds bougèrent d'eux même et Draco réalisa distraitement qu'une partie de l'odeur d'Hermione persistait dans le tissu de son manteau. Le manteau qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël. Le sentiments d'agonie implacable de l'absence de Granger s'intensifia il se doubla presque, mais il serra la mâchoire et redressa sa colonne vertébrale, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la doublure du manteau.

Il sentit la paume d'Andromeda se poser contre son dos alors qu'elle le guidait chez elle et, tout en sachant qu'il devrait la repousser, il la laissa faire.

.

.

Ses bras s'affaiblirent et Crookshanks se posa sans merci sur ses orteils.

Hermione ne fixai rien comme aveuglé, les lèvres légèrement écartées et tous les muscles rigides pour la maintenir debout. Godric savait qu'elle essayait de se ressaisir, mais son corps refusait de coopérer et elle n'osait plus bouger.

"Hermione!" une voix familière l'a appelé, brisant sa transe. Soudain, des bras l'entourèrent, un choc réconfortant de cheveux violets sur sa joue et une bosse de bébé s'insinuant dans son abdomen. "Merci Merlin, tu vas bien. Où étais-tu? McGonagall a envoyé son Patronus il y a très longtemps."

La jeune sorcière essaya de trouver sa voix. "Je… je me suis un peu perdue," murmura-t-elle en tombant dans l'étreinte. "J'ai eu du mal à trouver le point de transplanage."

"Mais tu vas bien?" Demanda Tonks en se retirant pour étudier son amie. "Tu n'es pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit? Sans vouloir te vexer, mon coeur, mais tu resemble à l'enfer."

"Je vais bien," mentit Hermione, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi d'autre elle pourrait dire. "Je vais bien. J'ai juste ... j'ai trébuché, mais ça va."

C'est marrant; comment la répétition d'un mot peut le rendre peu fiable et contradictoire.

"Es-tu sûr?"

Même si Hermione savait que Tonks était inconsciente de son implication avec Draco, elle craignait que cela soit écrit entre toutes les rides d'inquiétude de son expression. Elle se sentait transparente. Corrigeant sa posture avec défi et posant ses lèvres sur une mince ligne, elle adopta le prétexte d'une sorcière qui était en contrôle.

"Je suis sûre" acquiesça-t-elle.

"D'accord", dit Tonks, visiblement peu convaincue mais apaisant ses questions. Hermione sentit un bras rassurant se draper sur ses épaules et elle fut doucement guidée vers l'humble maison de son amie. "Sortons du froid."

"D'accord. Où est Lupin?"

"Il est allé au Terrier quand nous avons reçu l'avertissement", a-t-elle expliqué, le ton chargé d'inquiétude. "Il pensait qu'Arthur aurait peut-être besoin d'aide pour mettre en place d'autres protections. Nous essayons de contacter tout le monde, mais c'est difficile."

Hermione pria pour que ses prochains mots ne paraissent pas trop optimistes. "Y a-t-il des nouvelles de Ron et Harry?"

"Non," soupira Tonks, pressant l'épaule d'Hermione. "Je suis désolé."

Elle n'a pas cligné des yeux. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait."

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien." Ce mot encore. Crookshanks entra entre leurs jambes lorsqu'elles passèrent dans la maison. "J'ai du thé, si tu en veux ?"

"Non, merci", refusa-t-elle, remarquant à peine le bourdonnement d'un sortilège de réchauffement fraîchement lancé alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil. "Je sais que nous devons discuter de ce qui se passe, mais je suis vraiment fatigué-

"Bien sûr", dit Tonks avec sympathie. "Nous pourrons en parler après que tu ai dormi. Tu te souviens de l'emplacement de la chambre d'ami?"

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa la rampe d'escalier. "Première porte à gauche. Je veux juste ... je dois d'abord utiliser la salle de bain."

"Prend tous ce dont a besoin. C'est ta maison maintenant."

Hermione savait que Tonks avait eu l'intention d'être rassurante, mais elle dut étouffer une grimace dégonflée alors qu'elle montait l'escalier gémissant. Ce n'était pas sa maison. Tout semblait si surréaliste; aussi fragile que des nuages, et simplement une réalité déformée que son cerveau ne pouvait pas tout à fait rattraper.

Flânant dans la salle de bain, elle se pencha vers le lavabo et regarda la porcelaine immaculée pendant un long moment. Quand elle leva la tête pour faire face à son reflet, son souffle transperça le miroir. Son visage était couvert de boue fissurée et de sang émietté, ses yeux étaient gonflés de cernes gris et ses lèvres d'un violet glacé. La pluie qu'elle avait laissée en Ecosse n'avait fait que tacher le désordre qui la souillait, mais ses boucles et ses vêtements étaient glissés contre sa peau comme du goudron. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle ressemblait à l'un de ces guerriers qui marquaient leur peau avant une bataille, ou si elle ressemblait à une âme battue persistante.

Mettant de côté ses cheveux tapageurs et tordant les robinets, elle prit ses paumes en coupe et étouffa son visage avec de l'eau. Elle était très froide et elle aspira l'air entre ses dents, mais elle l'ignora et rinça la terre rougeoyante de ses mains tremblantes et désespérées. Faisant une pause entre des respirations laborieuses et vérifiant la progression dans le miroir, ses actions agitées se calmèrent quand sa peau sale se nettoyai petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un voile de boue se mêlant à ses taches de rousseur.

Elle les essuya du bout des doigts quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite marque sur son cou, la crête fanée d'une morsure d'amour. Une pincée de nostalgie la frappa et elle se remua le menton pour mieux voir. Elle les couvraient normalement avec un charme glamour, mais elle ne couvrirait pas celui-ci. Elle espérait que ça resterait longtemps.

Godric, il lui manquait.

Quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leur séparation, pas même une heure, mais elle sentait le poids des kilomètres qui les séparaient.

.

.

Le Soleil a dû percer l'horizon, car une explosion de rayons a éclaté à travers la fenêtre et a heurté le miroir. La lumière était de la couleur des flammes et elle éclairait son visage comme un feu de guerre.

Ses yeux redescendirent sur la porcelaine, qui avait la couleur de la rouille.

Avec un dernier coup de chiffon humide, Draco étudia sa peau de cendre dans le miroir et se renfrogna. Il avait été tenté de laisser son sang mêlé à celui d'Hermione là où il se trouvait, mais il avait été offensé par la boue qui s'y était mêlée, et les nuances sombres de cette pensée l'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

Il chercha des notes de Granger dans son reflet; une légère bosse sur la lèvre inférieure d'un baiser, une petite égratignure sous l'oreille d'un baiser d'avant la luxure et la cicatrice de la troisième année. Elle était partout et pourtant nulle part.

Un autre flash-back de leurs dernières secondes ensemble fit palpiter ses yeux derrière ses paupières.

Petrificus Totalus!

Je te veux dans ma vie.

Je t'aime.

Il gémit et posa son front contre le miroir. Il était tellement en colère. En colère contre elle pour l'avoir réduit au silence de tout ce qu'il aurait pu et dû dire. En colère contre lui-même pour ne pas lui avoir laissé d'autre choix que de le pétrifier. En colère contre McGonagall pour l'avoir envoyé ici. En colère contre ses parents pour lui avoir dicté ses préjugés merdiques. En colère contre Potter et Weasley parce que sa sorcière était probablement avec eux maintenant, faisant d'elle la née moldu la plus recherche de grande Bretagne. En colère contre les circonstances pour les avoir déchirer l'un de l'autre.

Et en dessous de tout cela, il y avait ce dangereux chavirement qui transperçait tout.

La colère il pouvait faire face, il la connaissait bien, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était une histoire différente. Il se sentait brisé; à peine humain et en conflit avec la situation.

Il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Il lui appartenait à elle.

Donnant à son reflet un autre regard dégoûté, il secoua la tête et retourna dans la pièce que Andromeda lui avait montré plus tôt. Il hésita dans le long couloir et se demanda distraitement qui était exactement derrière les six ou sept autres portes, mais il était trop fatigué pour accorder la moindre attention à la question.

Sa nouvelle chambre était petite et simple. Elle contenait un lit occupant la majeure partie de l'espace, une commode et quelques étagères inclinées qui nécessitaient un Reparo. L'absence d'Hermione le raillait de tous les coins, aucune de ses petites babioles, aucune bibliothèque cédant sous le poids d'une armée de livres, aucun parfum de menthe poivrée et de cerise.

Son rythme cardiaque ralentit à nouveau et il haussa doucement son manteau, l'accrochant avec précaution à la porte et laissant ses doigts traîner sur le tissu lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était tout ce qui le liait directement à elle. Glissant sa baguette sous l'oreiller, il se glissa de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il reste dans son boxer et se glissa dans le matelas, rassemblant les couvertures irritantes et abrasives autour de lui.

Il garda son corps du côté gauche du lit et fixa distraitement l'espace vide à côté de lui avant que les paupières ne se referment.

Il avait toujours dormi à gauche dans le lit de Granger.

.

.

Hermione se tenait dans la chambre d'amis, regardant fixement le mur alors que ses mains se rencontraient pour s'agiter devant elle. Elle avait presque peur de s'installer dans son lit, consciente que les jours seront déchirés par le sommeil et que les souvenirs deviennent moins vivants à mesure que le temps passe. Mais son corps était à un murmure de s'abandonner à l'épuisement mental et physique, et elle avait besoin d'être bien reposé pour demain. Ses larmes n'auraient aucune place dans les discussions sur les plans de guerre de l'ordre. Demain, elle serait la Gryffondor préparée. Demain, elle irait bien.

Détachant son pull et le jetant au pied du lit, elle passa à la couche de vêtements suivante, mais arrêta de bouger quand elle réalisa que c'était son t-shirt. Elle prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle aperçut une trace de l'odeur de Draco au matins, musc masculin avec un soupçon d'épices à la menthe, et quelque chose qui lui a rappelé de nouveaux livres.

Elle était tellement soulagée d'avoir ce petit symbole de leur relation interdite et elle jeta un sortilège de séchage rapide qui n'effaça pas le murmure de son odeur. Oubliant le pyjama qui se trouvait dans son sac enchanté et ôtant son jean, elle a sombré dans la fatigue et s'est enfoncée dans les draps, un peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle serait enveloppée dans son t-shirt.

Posant son visage sur l'oreiller, elle sentit les dernières larmes solitaires couler sur ses joues. Elle s'endormit en boule serrée, la paume de la main sur son cœur meurtri.

Sur le côté droit du lit.


	26. Fantômes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

Chapitre 26: Ghost.

Il y avait des voix quelque part; étouffé par les portes et la distance, mais certainement des voix. Des voix qu'elle connaissait.

Ses cils étaient verrouillés ensemble avec des larmes séchées et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour diluer la piqûre salée et le flou du sommeil. Elle se concentra sur l'espace vide à côté d'elle et passa sa main sur les draps froids et intacts. Peut-être que l'odeur persistante du t-shirt de Draco avait illuminé son subconscient, car un coin plein d'espoir de son cœur s'attendait presque à ce qu'il soit à ses côtés, mais il était impossible d'ignorer la réalité.

Draco n'était pas là.

Elle ne savait pas où il était.

Et elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait.

La douleur creuse que ces faits laissaient dans sa poitrine était pire aujourd'hui, car plus réel et elle doutait que les douleurs lancinantes disparaissent bientôt. Ce sentiment nauséabond de solitude semblait destructeur, comme une tumeur malsaine coincée entre la pointe de son dos et la base de son crâne.

Mais.

Elle serra les poings et l'enterra, l'enferma dans le grenier de son esprit avec ses pensées de ses parents et de Harry et Ron. Parce qu'elle devait le faire. Parce qu'elle s'était promis qu'elle le ferait.

Le pays grouillait de promesses de guerre, alors de quel droit avait-elle le cœur brisé quand les gens mouraient et pleuraient leurs proches? Au moins, Draco était en vie. Au moins, il y avait une possibilité que le destin leur permette de se mélanger à nouveau.

L'espoir est la motivation, si rien d'autre.

Les voix vibraient encore en bas et, avec une nouvelle ténacité, elle quitta le lit et fouilla dans son sac enchanté à la recherche de vêtements propres et d'un élastique. Elle enfila son jean et un pull ample en laine par-dessus le haut de Draco, réticente à se séparer de la chaleur masculine emprisonnée dans le tissu qui lui picotait la peau. Maîtrisant ses cheveux décoiffés avec ses doigts, elle fit une longue tresse et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils en voyant les taches rouges et enflées sous ses yeux, toujours brillantes de larmes. Elle se tamponna le visage avec sa manche plissée, renifla et déglutit plusieurs fois pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas, puis elle releva son menton avec un équilibre illusoire.

La façade était presque parfaite, peut-être un peu craquelé et fragile aux yeux, mais sa mâchoire dressée et le l'arc fier de ses lèvres suffiraient à tromper ses amis de l'Ordre.

Elle avait l'air résiliente et préparée. Prêt pour la bataille et en plein essor. Brillant de cet éclat indéniable d'optimisme et de courage des Gryffondors. Juste comme elle devrait être.

Faisant un signe de tête raide à son reflet, elle attrapa sa baguette magique et sortit de la chambre en suivant le bourdonnement des voix. Elle descendit les escaliers et parcourut la maison en faisant quelques détours, s'arrêtant devant la cuisine et collant son oreille contre la porte pour intercepter la conversation étouffée.

"… Aurait dû voir cela venir. Nous aurions pu envoyer des gens à King's Cross pour aider les étudiants-

"Nous ne pouvons pas prédire tout ce qu'ils font, Alastor-

"Nous aurions pu prédire cela!"

"Nous n'aurions rien pu faire de toute façon. McGonagall et les autres professeurs vont s'en occuper."

"Remus a raison. Au moins s'ils sont contenus dans Poudlard, ils sont toujours en sécurité dans une certaine mesure-

"Et vous pensez qu'être gardé là-bas avec Snape et ces jumeaux psychotiques de Carrow est en sécurité, Tonks?"

"C'est mieux que de se faire prendre dans le feu croisé à Diagon Alley ou de tomber sur des rafleurs."

"Qu'en est-il des nés de moldus, Kingsley?"

"La plupart d'entre eux se cachent, mais nous savons que vous savez qui met en place sa commission d'enregistrement d'origine moldue dès qu'Ombridge sera prête. J'essaie de joindre Cresswell et Alderton, mais c'est difficile."

Hermione fronça les sourcils de l'autre côté de la porte, commission d'enregistrement des Moldus?

"Nous devons parler du tabou sur le nom de tu sais qui."

"J'essaie, mais nos méthodes de communication sont de plus en plus limitées à l'heure actuelle. Tonks, as-tu chouette ta mère à temps?"

"Oui, elle sait."

"Qu'en est-il de nos refuges, Alastor?"

"Certains des pupilles vont tenir, mais pas tous. Votre maison devrait être en sécurité, Remus. Grimmauld Place aussi, et quelques autres, mais nous devrons trouver d'autres lieux de rencontre. Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que les protection sur certaines maison cèdent aussi. "

"As-tu réussi à faire assez de Portoloint, Kingsley?"

"J'ai réussi la plupart d'entre eux."

"Est-ce que ça suffira?"

"Je n'en n'ai aucune idée."

Il y eut une pause épaisse.

"Tu peux entrer, Granger!" La voix retentissante de foloeil appela au bout d'un moment et Hermione recula de la porte quand le son dur lui fit bourdonner les tympans. Sa main parvint à planer timidement sur la poignée de porte. "Arrête d'espionner, Granger. Cela te concerne autant que quiconque."

Ignorant l'étrange paquet de nerfs dans son estomac, elle entra dans la cuisine et salua les quatre paires d'yeux avec un signe de tête maladroit et excusé, Shacklebolt, Mad-eye, Lupin et Tonks étaient assis autour de la table à manger fragile, leurs expressions sévères, privées de sommeil et inévitablement préoccupées.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer."

"Comment te sens-tu, Hermione?" Demanda Tonks, se déplaçant sur son siège pour s'adapter à sa bosse. "Tu peux te recoucher si tu as besoin de plus de repos."

"Je vais bien, merci."

"Tu es un peu vieux pour espionner, Granger," remarqua Foloeil, même si son ton était presque amusé. "Qu'a-tu entendu exactement?"

"Pas grand chose", elle haussa les épaules. "Juste au sujet du tabou… et qu'est-ce que la Commission d'enregistrement né-moldu?"

"C'est un satanè piège mortel, voilà ce que c'est", cracha ardemment l'œil fou. "C'est une façon pour Vous-Savez-Qui de rassembler les nés de Moldus comme du bétail jusqu'à ce qu'il les abatte-

"Oui, merci, Alastor," Remus lui lança un regard noir. "Je pense qu'il y a de meilleures façons de le dire-

"Et bien, tu peux le couvrir de pâquerettes et de paillettes comme tu veux, Remus, mais c'est en gros ce que c'est." Il fixa Hermione avec un regard droit. "Ne t'inquiète pas; tu ne t'inscriras pas. Tu resteras caché et tu seras en sécurité ici avec Tonks."

Hermione plissa les yeux avec réflexion. "Mais qu'en est-il de tous les autres nés de moldus?"

"Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons", proposa Kingsley, maussade. "La plupart sont allés se cacher, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, sauf essayer d'avertir les gens-

"Ce qui est difficile quand tout le monde panique et atterrit probablement droit sur le chemin des rafleurs ", grommela foloeil. "Potter et Weasley pourraient entrer dans cette catégorie, donc si vous savez où ils se trouvent, Granger, vous devez nous le dire."

"Je ne sais pas du tout où ils sont", souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils cherchent les Horcruxes et qu'ils ont détruit le médaillon."

"Oui, ils m'ont envoyé une lettre à ce sujet," acquiesça Remus. "Mais vous n'avez rien entendu depuis?"

"Rien de pertinent. Juste une lettre de temps en temps pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient ... tu sais, vivants." Elle glissa une boucle errante derrière son oreille. "Mais, non. Jamais leurs allées et venues ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Ils savent que ce serait trop dangereux-

"Et balader autour de Merlin, sait-où, avec tout ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas dangereux?" L'œil fou s'est moqué.

Les yeux d'Hermione se tournèrent vers l'Auror. "Ils ne sont pas stupides, Maugrey-

"Eh bien, leurs actions contredisent ce sentiment-

"Ils iront bien", l'interrompit-elle, mais le nœud de sa voix était évident. "Ils iront bien."

"Ils ont survécu jusqu'à présent," dit Tonks, en caressant distraitement son abdomen gonflé. "Ai confiance, Foloeil. Je suis sûr que s'ils pensent qu'ils sont en difficulté, ils vont nous chercher."

"Nous avons à peine le temps de rattraper le couple", a-t-il gémi, levant les yeux au ciel. "Alors ce sera ta tâche pour le moment, Granger; trouver où ils se trouvent."

Hermione plissa le nez. "Ne serait-il pas plus bénéfique pour moi d'essayer de savoir où sont les Horcruxes?"

"Et bien, si Harry et Weasley font ce que vous dites, alors c'est la même chose," répondit Foloeil, se levant de son siège. "J'ai confiance en ton intelligence, Granger. Si quelqu'un peut les trouver, c'est toi."

Elle ne savait pas s'il voulait parler des garçons ou des Horcruxes, mais elle baissa quand même la tête. "Merci, Maugrey."

"Et continue ton entraînement combatif," conseilla-t-il lentement. "Nous sommes en guerre maintenant."

"Draco."

Il se tortilla et enfouit son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Il était en équilibre sur la crête bienheureuse entre le sommeil et la réalité, et il serait damné s'il était réveillé avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

"Draco."

"Dégage, Granger," murmura-t-il, comme il le faisait souvent quand elle essayait de le réveiller." J'essaie de dormir."

Un petit silence s'ensuivit et Draco se demanda si sa sorcière tenace pourrait lui permettre un matin paisible pour se changer les idées.

"Draco, c'est Andromeda," soupira la voix, avec un peu de regret. "Tu dois te réveiller."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la réalité lui revint dans la tête, comme un nuage de tonnerre. Il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il était coincé avec la tante à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Granger n'était pas là. Elle n'était nulle part et l'absence de sa présence ramena la palpitation engourdie dans sa poitrine. Il s'est senti malade.

Granger…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dur vers sa tante qui se penchait sur lui, son expression quelque part entre inquiétude et prudence. Sa ressemblance avec sa mère le frappa un instant, mais il garda ses traits bien formés et sévère, prêt à réprimander la sorcière pour avoir dérangé sa matinée solitaire. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque soit témoin de la façon dont cela le touchait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et défensive. "Les gens n'obtiennent-ils pas d'intimité dans votre maison?"

"Draco," commença-t-elle prudemment. "Tu n'as pas quitté le lit depuis trois jours."

Ses sourcils se levèrent haut sur son front.Trois jours? Mais tout semblait si frais et a vif, comme si la pluie était toujours présente sur sa peau, et les derniers mots d'Hermione résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Le temps n'était-il pas censé réparer la douleur du choc initial? Trois putain de jours et il était presque certain d'avoir dormi tout le temps. De toute évidence, son subconscient avait décidé qu'il était préférable de dormir avant vivre un réveille sans Granger pressé contre son torse.

"Alors?" il se renfrogna quand Andromèda s'assit dans le lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Quelle différence cela fait?"

"Tout d'abord, je dois t'avertir qu'il y a un tabou sur le nom de tu sais qui", a-t-elle énuméré. "Et deuxièmement, tu dois manger quelque chose."

"Je n'ai pas faim", mentit-il, ignorant le pincement douloureux dans son estomac qui contredisait ses paroles. "Laissez moi seul-

"Ce n'est pas sain", insista-t-elle. "Tu vas te rendre malade."

"Je m'en fous," murmura-t-il froidement. "Je me lèverai quand je serai prêt."

"Regarde," soupira Andromeda, son ton impatient. "S'isoler ici ne va pas te faire te sentir mieux-

"Quoi, et tu penses qu'un morceau de pain grillé et un saut dans le jardin me rendront tout joyeux ?" il a plaisanté. "Ne soyez pas si exasp-

"Un repas chaud te fera du bien", lui dit-elle. Son estomac se contracta encore une fois. "Et peut-être une discussion avec les autres aidera-

"Et qui diable sont ces" autres "que vous continuez de mentionner?"

"Des gens qui ont des positions similaires à toi," dit-elle, et Draco sentit sa curiosité s'agiter. "Viens prendre un petit déjeuner et tu verras."

"Je ne pense pas si-

"Oh, grandi, Draco", Andromèda se renfrogna, découpant l'air avec sa main. "Je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici à te materner

"Eh bien, personne ne vous y oblige!" cria-t-il. "Je pense avoir bien précisé que je ne veux pas de vous ici-

"Pas de chance", soupira-t-elle en massant l'arête du nez. "Il y a des vêtements propres dans les tiroirs. Si vous n'êtes pas habillé et prêt dans quinze minutes, je vais vous virer du lit-

"Je ne suis pas prêt!" S'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings et en les plaquant contre le matelas. Il a senti une partie de la bagarre le quitter et ses épaules se sont affaissées lorsque la prochaine confession marmonnée a quitté ses lèvres. "Je veux juste ... je veux juste être laissé seul. Je ne suis pas ...prêtà faire face à cette situation."

Les traits d'Andromeda se sont légèrement ramollies. "J'essaie de t'aider-

"Si vous voulez m'aider, partez-

"Je ne lâche pas ça, Draco," lui dit-elle fermement. "Mais je t'offrirai un compromis très généreux; si tu descends prendre le petit déjeuner cette fois-ci, je ne te dérangerai plus. Je te laisserai à manger devant ta porte, et tu pourras rester ici pour éponger ton désespoir."

"Et si je refuse?" Il a demandé.

"Ensuite, je vais te tirer du lit aujourd'hui et tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu reçoive le message", a-t-elle prévenu. "Et tu peux penser que tu serai capable de me retenir, mais j'ai plusieurs personnes en bas qui pourraient m'aider, et je doute que tu veuille que ta baguette soit confisquée alors que tu viens juste de la récupérer."

"J'en ai tellement marre que des gens me disent quoi faire," gronda-t-il, les narines brûlantes tandis qu'il laissait tomber son visage dans ses paumes. "Je parie que tu aimes ça; regarder le fils de ta sœur qui t'a trahi dans un état si pathétique."

Andromeda libéra un souffle lourd. "Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps," dit-elle en se tournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. "J'attendrai devant ta chambre et si tu n'est pas habillé et prêt dans dix minutes, nous le ferons à la dure."

Draco entendit le déclic de la porte et gémit dans ses paumes, sentant une vive colère brûler derrière ses yeux alors que ses pensées le ramenaient vers Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir envie de la voix autoritaire de Granger quand elle était agitée, mais il l'a fait. Il repensa à ses premières semaines dans son dortoir, la folie l'accablant à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait et à chaque choc de leurs chemins, et l'ironie au goût aigre le faisait presque rire d'un rire sombre.

Il est drôle de voir que ce qui l'avait fait remettre en question l'état de son esprit semblait désormais la seule chose qui semblait rationnelle et authentique.

Le destin était une garce capricieuse avec un fétiche pour les putain de l'esprit.

Apparemment, c'était ce que cela faisait de manquer un amant; comme si quelqu'un avait tiré un Impedimenta brutal sur sa poitrine, puis avait écrasé la partie raisonnable de son cerveau et la partie irrationnelle de son cœur sous son talon. Il voulut crier dans son oreiller assez fort pour lui couper et bruler sa trachée, ou enfoncer ses poings dans le mur jusqu'à ce que ses articulations fendent sa chair et qu'il se sente à nouveau rationnel et équilibré.

Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

Il pouvait imaginer Hermione dans sa tête, lui disant d'accepter l'offre d'un bon repas et de laisser tomber le front abrasif, probablement avec ses mains sur ses hanches et faisant rouler ses jolies noisettes sur lui. Il parierait son héritage douteux qu'elle aurait mentionné le lendemain de son obligation d'oublier ses parents, faisant écho à ce qu'il avait dit pour faire sortir le chagrin de son système lors de cette journée bienheureuse sous la douche.

Faites-moi confiance quand je dis que l'inactivité ne fera que causer plus de dégâts.

Et alors? Tu vas juste t'asseoir dans ta chambre et te morfondre toute la journée?

Change ta position. Tu a plus de force que ca.

"Draco," appela Andromeda de l'autre côté de la porte, interrompant sa transe. "Il te reste cinq minutes."

Un autre spasme douloureux de la faim le fit reculer, et il exhala de défaite, réalisant aussi que ses membres se sentaient faibles et paresseux après des jours sans nutrition. Ses os craquèrent et protestèrent lorsqu'il quitta le lit, choisissant distraitement un simple pantalon noir et un col roulé de la même couleur dans la commode.

Se dirigeant vers sa tante, il aperçut son reflet translucide dans la vitre et se figea. Des yeux flous et injectés de sang le regardèrent alors qu'il étudiait son visage? son expression maigre et tourmentée, et ses cheveux normalement coiffés, échevelés et noués. Il avait l'air ténu et fragile, comme un fantôme qui traînait dans les limbes.

Et il s'en foutait.

"Si tu penses que je bluffe, tu te trompes," l'avertit Andromeda, et Draco regarda la porte d'un air noir avant de prendre sa baguette. "Tu a une minute."

Marmonnant un choeur de blasphèmes dans sa respiration, il rajusta sa posture et rejoignit sa tante dans le couloir, la fixant d'un regard furieux. "Heureuse maintenant?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi", dit-elle calmement en se dirigeant vers le couloir. "Mais oui, je suis heureux que tu ai décidé de de te lever du lit et de montrer un peu de-

"Je ne fais ça que pour vous faire taire," dit-il rapidement alors qu'ils marchaient. "Rappelez-vous, vous avez dit que vous me laisseriez seul si je déjeunais cette fois-ci."

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit."

"Alors finissons-en," marmonna-t-il, passant près d'elle et devinant le chemin de la cuisine.

"Draco," dit Andromeda, s'approchant de lui. "Je pense que je devrais te dire que les autres savent déjà que tu es ici, mais je ne leur ai pas dit où tu étais jusqu'à présent ni avec qui. Je pensais qu'il était préférable que tu décide à quel point tu veux leurs révéler."

Son front se plissa de confusion."Ces gens me connaissent?"

"Oh oui," acquiesça-t-elle. "Et tu les connais."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire qui ils sont?"

"En partie parce que c'est plus facile de te le montrer," elle haussa les épaules, mais il remarqua le coin ridé de sa bouche qui tremblait. "Et en partie pour mon propre amusement."

À cette remarque, il sérra les dents, mais ne répondit pas alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qu'il présumait conduire à la cuisine. L'odeur séduisante de porridge et de café flottait dans le couloir et déclenchait instantanément d'autres souvenirs des lents dimanches dans le dortoir de Granger, du pain grillé brûlé et du sourire sournois à ses cheveux ébouriffés du matin. Il était soudain très conscient que sa sorcière ne se trouverait pas de l'autre côté de la porte, se noyant dans l'un de ses t-shirts a lui et trop grands, qu'il adorait secrètement car souvent nue en-dessous et soignant une tasse de thé avec un livre perché sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas qui se trouvait dans la cuisine d'Andromeda, mais ce ne serait pas Hermione avec un sourire indulgent, qui pardonnerait, et une étrange crise d'anxiété inonda son ventre.

"Attends", dit-il avant que sa tante ne puisse saisir la poignée de porte."Les gens là-bas savent-ils ce que j'ai fait?"

Les rides d'Andromeda se creusèrent avec son froncement de sourcils perplexe."Oui, ils savent ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore."

"D'accord", marmonna-t-il, dégoûté par le malaise dans son ton. "Alors ils me détestent."

"Non," contesta-t-elle rapidement, comme si elle avait prédit son commentaire. "Ils sont comme moi, Draco; confus et méfiant, mais prêt à te donner une chance de prouver que tu n'es pas le gamin diabolique que tout le monde pense que tu es."

Elle lui donna à peine un moment pour réfléchir à cette déclaration avant de le pousser du coude vers l'avant, lui ouvrant la porte et le poussant dans la cuisine. Draco fut aussitôt frappé sans voix; ses pupilles se dilatèrent et sa mâchoire se relâchait alors qu'il accueillait les occupants de la pièce et tentait de comprendre l'improabilité de cette situation. Cinq paires de yeux soupçonneux et gardés s'ouvrirent à lui, et il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa perplexité alors que son attention erratique passait d'un visage familier à l'autre.

Andromeda avait raison; il les connaissait. Il les connaissait même très bien .

Son cerveau rugissait de questions alors qu'il se concentrait d'abord sur Tracey Davis, se balançait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre son genou. Millicent Bulstrode se tenait à côté d'elle avec un air renfrogné, et de l'autre côté de Tracey, Miles Bletchley, le dos droit et le menton incliné, comme s'il se préparait à une confrontation.

Les yeux égarés de Draco se posèrent ensuite sur les deux personnages assis à la table, se concentrant sur Theodore Nott, qui se penchait presque nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine mais les sourcils hauts sur son front avec surprise. Et finalement, Draco atterrit sur Blaise Zabini et il se hérissa sous le regard sombre et calculateur de son ancien camarade de classe. Le menton de Blaise était appuyé contre le dos de sa main, ses lèvres se secouant lorsqu'il se léchait les dents, et ses traits étaient fixés dans un masque d'indifférence formé et indomptable. Ce n'est que par des années d'expérience que Draco remarqua la tension méfiante et pensive des traits de l'autre sorcier.

Et cela lui apparut soudainement.

Ces personnes, qu'il avait autrefois considérées comme des connaissances et même comme des amis, n'étaient pas les personnes dont il se souvenait, et c'était tellement évident qu'elles le considéraient chacune avec le doute et l'intrigue qui convenaient à un étranger qui était tombé sur leur tanière, au lieu du respect et de la camaraderie qu'ils avaient partagé à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient et il n'était plus l'un d'entre eux.

Ils étaient différents et il était un outsider.

"Eh bien, donne-moi une fessée et appelle-moi Morgana," la drôle de voix de Theo emplit l'air. "Nous pensions que tu baisais avec nous, 'Dromeda."

"Pour l'amour de Godric, Theo," murmura-t-elle, se dirigeant plus loin dans la cuisine et laissant Draco stupéfait devant la porte. "Combien de fois dois-je t'avertir de surveiller ta langue?"

"Excusez-moi d'essayer de briser le silence gênant," il haussa les épaules. "Ca va être une matinée intéressante."

Draco sentit sa capacité vocale revenir à l'action. "Que diable se passe-t-il?" il a lâché. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?"

"Je pense que la question la plus pressante est qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Theo riposta en étirant ses bras sur sa tête. "Tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort."

Il tressaillit, jetant un regard absent à Blaise, qui n'avait même pas encore cligné des yeux. "Toutes le monde?"

"Assez," dit Tracey, et Draco remarqua que Bletchley s'était subtilement ajusté pour adopter une position protectrice à ses côtés. "Ils ont dit que tu a étais pris dans le feu croisé lorsque tu essayais de t'échapper de Poudlard."

"Mais alors comment-

"Attends," interrompit rapidement Théo en appuyant ses coudes sur la table. "Je pense que c'était à notre tour de poser une question."

"Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu, Nott," lâcha Draco, trop énervé pour garder son sang-froid. "Je veux savoir ce qui se passe-

"Nous aussi-

"Et bien, tu es un triu du cu à ce sujet-

"Rappelle-moi un trou du cul, et je vais te casser la gueule, Malfoy -

"Assez", Andromèda fit taire leurs histoires ricochées. "Ecoute, tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de parler de ça correctement. Je dois retourner à l'autre maison, et j'aimerais croire que tu es assez vieux pour gérer ça avec maturité."

"Ne retiens pas ton souffle-

"Ferme la, Théo," finit par parler Blaise, lançant un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon. "Dans combien de temps seras-tu là Dromeda?"

"Juste quelques heures," dit-elle, et Draco réalisa à quel point sa tante était à l'aise avec ses anciens camarades de classe. "Millicent, j'allais te demander si ça te dérangerait de venir avec moi? J'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour faire le tri dans les fournitures." La jeune sorcière acquiesça et sa tante se tourna vers Blaise. "Tu es responsable pendant que je suis parti."

"Choc," Theo roula des yeux. "Le favoritisme vous amène partout-

"Il en va de même pour une attitude adulte", elle fronça les sourcils, faisant signe à Millicent de la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre porte au fond de la pièce. "Ne vous entretuez pas pendant que je suis parti."

Sur ce, les deux sorcières sortirent de la cuisine et le silence tendu revint pour prendre sa place entre les habitants restants, et il griffa les tympans de Draco. Blaise avait à peine bougé pendant l'échange, la tête toujours appuyée contre les doigts et étudiant toujours Draco avec une concentration intense qui semblait presque envahissante.

"Bletchley, Davis" dit-il en soupirant, se tournant lentement pour les reconnaître. "Est-ce que ça vous dérangeraient de nous laisser seuls un peu?"

Miles semblait hésitant. "Pourquoi?"

"Je pense que ce sera plus facile si Malfoy ne parle qu'avec Theo et moi pour le moment", expliqua-t-il, ses yeux bistre revenant sur Draco. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras l'occasion de poser des questions aussi."

Miles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Tracey posa sa main sur la sienne et sauta du comptoir, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. "D'accord", dit-elle en tirant sur le poignet de son compagnon. "Criez si vous avez besoin d'aide."

Alors que le couple s'approchait de Draco pour sortir de la pièce, Blaise donna un coup de pied sur une chaise et inclina la tête. "Assieds-toi, Malfoy," lui ordonna-t-il calmement, attendant que Draco obtempère avant de parler à nouveau. "Dis-nous où tu as été."

"Non", il secoua la tête avec obstination."Dis-moi ce que tu fous ici en premier-

"Putain de merde", intervint de nouveau Théo. "Tu ne peux pas-

"Laisse ta mâchoire reposé et calme-toi," lui dit Blaise à voix basse. "Essaye de te rappeler que tu étais à la place de Malfoy il n'y a pas si longtemps-

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai laissé des putain de Mangemorts entrer à Poudlard."

"Non, mais tu aurais pu l'être," répondit-il calmement. "Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

Le comportement agité de Theo faiblit avant qu'il ne claque de la langue et lève les mains en signe de capitulation. "Bien", souffla-t-il à contrecœur. "Continuez."

Blaise retourna ses yeux vers Draco. "Les Mangemorts nous appellent" Les Défectueux "et l'Ordre nous appelle" Les illuminés "", a-t-il déclaré. "Je préfère penser à nous comme à ceux qui ont eu la chance de s'échapper."

"Vous avez fait défection?" Répéta Draco. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu-

Mais il fut interrompu lorsque la porte de derrière s'ouvrit brusquement et Luna Lovegood entra avec son air habituel d'ignorance tranquille, et la surprise de son entrée soudaine chassa le vent des poumons de Draco. Elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et, mis à part le léger étirement de son sourire, elle ne donna aucune indication qu'elle était surprise ou perturbée par sa présence.

"Bonjour, bonjour", dit Theo avec désinvolture.

"Bonjour, Théo, Blaise," elle revint, et Draco ne manqua pas le ramollissement de l'extérieur stoïque de Blaise quand elle fredonna son nom, ni la façon dont Lovegood glissa une main affectueuse sur ses épaules quand elle passa. "Et bonjour, Draco."

"Qu'est-ce que bordel-

"Tu vois," murmura-t-elle de son ton vide, regardant spécifiquement Blaise. "Je t'ai dit que je l'avais vu à Poudlard à Noël."


	27. Vérité

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 27: Truth .

Draco resta bouche bée devant Luna Lovegood comme si elle venait de prédire le jour de sa mort. La blonde apparemment innocente leva les yeux de Blaise pour lui, et elle eut un léger pli dans son sourire qui sembla très délibéré et intuitif, comme si elle avait purgé son esprit et gardé tous ses secrets sous pression. Et puis, elle cligna des yeux et leur tourna le dos, se lava les mains dans l'evier et fredonnait comme la fillette rêveuse qu'il avait toujours supposee.

Il déplaça son regard perplexe vers Blaise, qui arborait maintenant un sourire subtil et le regard suggestif d'un homme qui avait des réponses. Draco fronça les sourcils et risqua un regard vers Theo, s'attendant à voir une expression similaire de reconnaissance arrogante, mais il sembla aussi confus que Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lovegood?" Demanda Théo par-dessus son épaule.

"Rien" répondit-elle brusquement.

Theo arqua un sourcil noir. "On dirait qu'elle a encore une fois un de ses tours amusants," marmonna-t-il, et sa tête se redressa brusquement lorsque Blaise lui offrit un coup ferme à la base de son crâne. "OW! Qu'est-ce que l'enfer-

"Fais attention à ta bouche", avertit son ami doucement. "Tu es un tel pic cul-

"Tu dois acquérir un sens de l'humour, Suny-

"Je jure sur la tombe de Salazar, Théo-

"J'allais commencer à laver," annonça Luna, et encore une fois, Draco observa les muscles contractés dans le visage de Blaise se détendre. "Est-ce que l'un de vous voudrait bien m'aider? Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un jeu de mains supplémentaire."

"Désolé, mon coeur," Theo haussa les épaules, inclinant la tête vers Draco. "Nous sommes au milieu de quelque chose-

"Théo, va donner un coup de main à Luna," l'interrompit Blaise. "Je veux parler à Malfoy seul."

"Quoi? Pourquoi diable devrais-tu-

"Parce que tu m'énerves et que tu ferais aussi bien de faire quelque chose d'utile," grommela-t-il, inclinant la tête et attrapant les yeux de Luna pendant un bref moment avec un mouvement de lèvres presque apologétique. "Je suis sérieux, Théo. Donne-moi une heure et ensuite tu pourras tracasser Malfoy comme tu veux -

"Mais, Blaise-

"Theo, arrête de faire le Poufsouffle de première année", prévint-il. "Soit, tu va aider Luna, ou je demanderai à Dromeda de confisquer à nouveau ta baguette."

Theo lança un regard furieux à Blaise et grogna, claquant la paume de sa main sur la table et quittant brusquement son siège avec un cri perçant de sa chaise et une liste murmurée de jurons. "Une heure," mordit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. "Et rappelle-moi de cracher dans ta nourriture plus tard pour avoir été aussi branlant. Allez, Lovegood."

"Pourquoi lui rappellerais-tu de cracher dans ta nourriture?" Demanda Luna alors qu'elle faisait le tour pour le suivre. "On dirait une bêtise à dire."

"Il dit beaucoup de merde," marmonna Blaise, tendant la main pour frotter ses doigts contre son l'avant-bras avant qu'elle ne passe. "S'il se comporte comme un tireur; Pétrifi-le, enferme-le dans un placard ou quelque chose du genre, et je m'en occuperai plus tard."

"D'accord", elle hocha la tête avec des yeux souriants, et Draco s'étouffa presque quand elle leva la main pour toucher doucement la joue de Blaise. "Tu as l'air un peu stressé. Prends un peu de cette tisane que je t'ai achetée."

"Peut-être plus tard," acquiesça-t-il, ses yeux s'attardant sur le dos de Luna qui se retirait de la pièce. Avec le clic de fermeture de la porte, ses traits se transformèrent rapidement en un sévère froncement de sourcils, et il rencontra Draco avec un regard prudent. "Essuie-moi ce regarde de ton visage, Malfoy-

"Toi et Lovegood?" il a lâché incrédule. "C'était quoi ce bordel?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, sauf si je décide autrement-

"Mais elle est-

"Ferme-le", cria-t-il. "Je ne suis pas prêt à discuter des détails de ma relation avec Luna avec toi pour l'instant-

"Et si tu savais que j'étais à Poudlard, pourquoi me le demander?"

"Pour voir si tu dirais la vérité," dit calmement Blaise, les mots ralentis et délibérés. "Aurais-tu dit la vérité?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" il a répondu. "Tu n'es pas honnête avec moi-

"Je n'ai été que honnête avec toi, Malfoy. Je t'ai dit que nous avions fait défection-

"Oui, mais tu n'a pas expliqué pourquoi", l'interrompit-il."Tu n'as pas expliqué comment tu es arrivé ici. Et qu'est-ce que Lovegood fait ici si c'est un refuge pour les personnes qui ont fait défection?"

Blaise se frotta les lèvres avec réflexion et relâcha un long souffle. "Luna est ici parce que son père et elle ont aidé 'Dromeda à nous cacher."

"Bien, alors qu'en est-il de toi et des autres?"

Une autre pause réfléchie. "Theo et moi sommes venus ici quelques semaines après ta disparition. Davis et Bulstrode étaient déjà ici depuis quelques semaines, et Bletchley est arrivé quelques jours après que Theo et moi-

"Oui mais comment-

"Dumbledore m'a approché en sixième année quand il m'a vu mettre mon poing à travers une fenêtre", continua-t-il, souriant quand les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent." Allez, Malfoy. Penses-tu honnêtement que tu es le seul Serpentard que Dumbledore surveille? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais-

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Draco se renfrogna, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts claquent. "Cela n'a aucun sens. L'année dernière, tu-

"Vas-tu fermer ta gueule et me laisser t'expliquer, ou pas?" Dit Blaise, attendant que Draco soit assis sur son siège avant de reprendre. "Je n'ai pas écouté Dumbledore tout de suite mais ...", il hésita et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point tu étais foutu après avoir pris la Marque, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas finir comme toi-

"Super, le pote-

"Alors il m'a demandé de te surveiller," révéla-t-il d'un ton mesuré. "Il savait ce qu'on t'avais dit de faire, et il espérait que tu te retirerais de ta … mission, mais il savait que tu était déterminé. C'est pourquoi il a laissé quelques signes; espérant que tu ferais défaut avant que ce ne soit trop tard-

"Signeaux?" Répéta Draco. "Quels signes?"

"Qui a demandé à Myrtle de te parler dans les toilettes?" il a remarqué avec désinvolture. "As-tu pensé que c'était une coïncidence que le fantôme né-moldu soit toujours présent? Et pourquoi penses-tu que Snape était toujours là pour te sauver des l'ennui?"

"T'es sérieux?" Draco respira sous le choc, mais il le voila rapidement avec un grognement. "Et je suppose que Théo m'espionnait pour Dumbledore aussi?"

"Non," répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Après que tu ai pris la marque, tous les mangemorts ont commencé à faire du bénévolat pour augmenter les effectifs de l'armée de tu sais qui, et le père de Theo a sauté sur l'occasion. Lorsque j'ai découvert que Theo était au bout du rouleau, je lui ai dit d'aller voir Dumbledore, mais il a fallu beaucoup persuation pour le convaincre-

"Attends une minute," marmonna Draco distraitement. "Tu a dit que tu est venu ici après ma disparition, mais Dumbledore était mort-

"J'y arrivais," le coupa Blaise. "Quelques jours après ta disparition, mon cauchemar pour une mère a fait du père de theo son mari numéro huit."

"Quoi? Toi et Theo êtes demi-frères?"

"Techniquement, oui," acquiesça Blaise, roulant ses lourds yeux bruns. "Mais considérent les antécédents de ma mère en tant que veuve à sept reprises, cela ne durera pas longtemps. De toute façon, le père de Theo est un énorme connard et a décidé que Theo et moi prendrions la Marque. Nous avons fui et Dumbledore a du avoir prévenu McGonagall qu'il nous avait parlé parce que le magicobus nous a emmenés dans une maison dans l'Essex et qu'elle nous y attendait. Elle nous a conduits à 'Dromeda, et nous sommes là depuis. "

"Bon sang," murmura-t-il. "Mais c'est juste vous cinq? Qu'en est-il de Crabbe et Goyle, ou de Pansy?"

"Crabbe et Goyle font la seule chose pour laquelle ils sont doués: suivre les ordres", remarqua Blaise avec un soupçon de dégoût. "Ils sont probablement penchés sur un bureau en ce moment et compte les moutons. Pour ce qui est de Parkinson, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parlé d'elle, elle avait opté pour la marque et elle aidait son cher vieux papa à rassembler les enfants nés de moldus."

Draco ressentit une vague de déception. Ses anciens camarades de classe et amant avaient toujours fait preuve d'une volonté faible - bon sang, c'est ce qui les avait initialement rendus de tels alliés utiles - mais il réalisa soudainement à quel point la dynamique et les circonstances avaient changé depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. "T'es sérieux ," murmura-t-il. "Pansy a pris la marque?"

"Es-tu honnêtement surpris?"

"Non," admit-il après un moment, laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains et massant sa tempe palpitante ... "Tout ça, c'est… putain de merde."

"Tu voulais la vérité, alors la voilà." Lui rappela Blaise, se penchant en avant dans son fauteuil avec une intrigue. "Alors, maintenant c'est à ton tour d'être honnête."

"Tu sais déjà que j'étais à Poudlard," soupira Draco, sa voix étouffée contre ses paumes. "Que voudrais-tu éventuellement savoir d'autre?"

"Que penses-tu de ce que tu faisais avec Hermione Granger le jour de Noël près du Lac Noir," répliqua-t-il, ses lèvres plissées dans un sourire très Serpentard, et la tête de Draco se releva si rapidement que son cou se fissura. "Oh oui. Luna a mentionné ça aussi."

.

.

Elle avait eu besoin de sortir de sa chambre et la cuisine lui semblait moins claustrophobe avec ses réserves essentielles de café et de biscuits. Elle avait donc laissé Crookshanks dormir sur son lit et opter pour la solitude qui résonnait sur les carreaux.

Hermione était penchée sur la table à manger, scrutant les phrases avec des yeux épuisés et cherchant quelque chose d'utile parmi le fouillis de comptes-rendus de témoins et de déclarations d'Auror de la première guerre sorcière. Shacklebolt avait réussi à retrouver d'anciens documents du ministère et des textes restreints avant l'infiltration de Voldemort, mais des heures sans fin de feuilletage avaient été vaines jusqu'à présent, et un mélange volatile d'insomnie et de chagrin d'amour la rendait agitée et impatiente. Elle regardait attentivement le dossier entre ses coudes quand une larme glissa entre ses cils et embrassa le parchemin.

"Merlin, pas encore", soupira-t-elle en levant les doigts pour se frotter les yeux jusqu'à ce que les frictions commencent brûler ."C'est ridicule."

Les larmes ne se sont jamais vraiment arrêtées; seulement calmée et Hermione avait appris trois choses ces derniers jours.

Premièrement, il valait mieux tolérer les effets néfastes de la privation de sommeil que de faire face au cauchemar qu'elle avait eu lors de sa première nuit seule; une répétition exacte de ses derniers moments avec Draco, sauf que quand elle s'était écartée de leur baiser unilatéral, du sang coulait sur son menton et elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, en vomissant et persuadée qu'elle pouvait goûter le fer contre sa langue.

Deuxièmement, la ligne de démarcation entre le dévouement et l'obsession est extrêmement mince. Elle était presque devenue dépendante de sa détermination à aider l'Ordre, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui avertissait que si elle s'éloignait des livres, tout deviendrait trop réel, et elle pourrait ne pas le gérer aussi bien que tout le monde s'y attendait. Elle s'entoura de son travail, recouvrant les murs de sa chambre empruntée de notes qu'elle avait griffonnées et ne s'arrêtant que pour manger, faire la sieste ou pratiquer des sorts de défense avec Maugrey ou Lupin. Le monde qui l'entourait était brouillé et étouffé, et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant. La distraction la garderait au sol; la garderait saine d'esprit.

Enfin, parfois, peu importait à quel point elle se concentrait sur ses tâches. Des flashbacks aléatoires - qu'il s'agisse de souvenirs heureux ou de souvenirs troublants - la pénétraient presque sans égard pour sa concentration, la laissant toujours étourdie et légèrement tremblante. Le moment passé, elle se réprimandait pour avoir laissé son attention vaciller, puis passait à autre chose, redoutant la prochaine. Ils semblaient la harceler le plus dans la douche, parfois si vif que la vapeur semblait etre des murmures de la voix de Draco, mais elle avait commencé à utiliser de l'eau glacée pour que ses sens soient mis en échecs et qu'elle soit suffisamment alerte pour gérer.

La plupart du temps, elle avait réussi à garder son calme, mais de temps en temps, une larme gênante éclabousserait ses livres, comme maintenant, mais elle la cacherait avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

La vulnérabilité n'était pas pour elle.

"Hermione," la voix chaude de Tonks la fit sursauter. "S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu y as passé toute la nuit."

"Non", mentit-elle automatiquement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était presque huit heures et elle se demanda où étaient passées les quatre dernières heures. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué les oiseaux du matin ou la faible lueur du soleil. "Je me suis réveillé tôt."

"Si tu le dis," marmonna Tonks, visiblement peu convaincue alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise opposée avec un peu de difficulté. "Je pense que le bébé a en fait trouvé un moyen de presser continuellement ma vessie."

Hermione fit un sourire, mais c'était tendu. "Veux-tu que je te prépare un petit-déjeuner ou quelque chose?"

"Non, je vais attendre que Remus se réveille," dit-elle. "Un peu de chance avec ces fichiers du ministère?"

"Rien vraiment, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je cherche. Juste un indice sur les Horcruxes, je suppose."

"Je te donnerai un coup de main après avoir mangé", proposa-t-elle, puis elle fixa la jeune sorcière avec un regard rassurant. "Il ira bien, tu sais."

Hermione sentit ses battements de cœur hésiter et son estomac fit un mouvement nerveux. "Quoi?" elle a demandé d'une voix croassante. "Qui ira bien?"

"Qui que ce soit qui te manque," dit Tonks comme si c'était évident. "Je suppose que c'est le garçon que tu as mentionné quand je t'ai rendu visite avant Noël?"

"Je vais bien, Tonks," marmonna Hermione en baissant les yeux sur le livre. "Harry et Ron me manquent-

"Tu as à peine parlé depuis que tu es ici, et je reconnais ce regard de fille qui manque son -

"Je vais vraiment bien", l'interrompit-elle rapidement. Presque frénétiquement. "Je veux juste ... je dois me concentrer sur ça maintenant, et je ne peux pas-

"Si tu veux parler de lui, tu peux me parler," poussa Tonks en fronçant les sourcils quand Hermione secoua la tête. "Tu sais, tu as besoin de faire une pause de temps en temps ou tu vas devenir folle-

"Tonks, s'il te plaît," essaya-t-elle."Pas ça ."

"Juste une question, et je laisserai tomber le sujet," insista Tonks. "Si tu répond honnêtement, je te promet de ne plus le mentionner."

Soufflant dans un soupir frustré et se peignant les cheveux, Hermione inclina la tête avec hésitation. "Bien. Une question, mais c'est tout."

"D'accord", dit-elle doucement, prenant son temps. "Est-ce qu'il t'aime en retour?"

Et Hermione ferma les yeux pour que Tonks ne voie pas son tourment.Les larmes étaient de retour et brûlaient le dos de ses paupières, mais elle s'en ficherait si elle en laissait glisser une sur sa joue.

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée."

.

.

"Granger" Draco fit écho à son nom avant qu'il ne puisse l'aider, parce que ça ne sonnait pas bien venant de la bouche de Blaise. Un soudain mal de tête lui battit dans les yeux et il les referma, oubliant de garder son expression empreinte d'indifférence.

"Alors j'ai deviné juste", fit son compagne Serpentard d'un air suffisant. "Tu la baise?"

Le bruit sourd du poing de Draco contre la table envoya un verre s'écraser sur le sol et Blaise recula avec précaution sur son siège. "Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça," siffla Draco entre ses dents sérre."Je te préviens, Zabini."

Blaise eut la décence de paraître légèrement pris de court. "Alors, c'était plus que du sexe," marmonna-t-il, ignorant le regard furieux de Draco. "Tu l'aimes-

"Zabini, je jure sur Merlin-

"Calme-toi, Malfoy," dit-il. "Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi sur la défensive, Granger est une petite chose tentante et Luna avait ses soupçons. Bon sang, je lui dois cinq Gallions maintenant-

"Conneries," se moqua-t-il. "Depuis quand Loony Lovegood est elle si observatrice?"

"Tu serais surpris," répondit Blaise avec un sourire subtil. "Alors vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Granger? Ou préférez-vous que je saute aux conclusions?"

"Je préférerais que tu t'occupe de t'es propres affaires", cracha Draco, son corps commençant à vibrer alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus furieux ."Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Malfoy," souffla-t-il avec impatience. "J'essaie de te rendre service. Si ton opinion sur les nés-de-moldus a changé à cause de Granger, comme je le pense, alors je pourrais peut-être te faire confiance, ce qui faciliterait beaucoup ta situation."

Draco plissa les yeux dans des fentes suspectes. "Et que ressent-tu exactement à propos des nés de moldus maintenant, Blaise? Tu les haïssiez autant que moi-

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait," argumenta-t-il rapidement. "M'as-tu jamais entendu utiliser le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe?' Et le seul beau-père qui ne me traitait pas comme une merde était un sang-mêlé avec une mère moldue. Je l'ai rencontrée en cinquième année et elle était gentille comme un diable."

"Mais tu a appelé les gens traîtres de sang et-

"Tout est sémantique", dit-il avec désinvolture ."Je répétais ce que tu faisais. Pour m'intégrer. Je ne savais même pas ce que voulait dire Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'à ce que tu le dises à Granger en deuxième année." Blaise s'arrêta pour regarder Draco avoir un mouvement de recul à ce commentaire. "Ce qui nous ramène au présent très intéressant: toi et Granger."

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?" gronda-t-il doucement, tapotant son doigt contre la table avec frustration.

"Peut-être un peu," sourit Blaise. "L'ironie a bon goût le matin-

"Va te faire foutre, Zabini. Ce n'est pas une blague-

"Eh bien, si tu arrêtais d'être si secret, peut-être devrais-je le prendre plus au sérieux-

"Non, tu ne pourrais pas!" Aboya Draco fort, aspirant brusquement. "Tu… tu ne comprendrais pas, Blaise!"

"Oh vraiment?" il a contesté. "Au cas où tu l'aurais manqué, je suis amoureux de Luna. Tu sais, la fille que nous avons torturée à Poudlard et une fidèle supportrice de l'Ordre. Une des meilleures amie de ta copine. S'il y a quelqu'un qui comprendra, c'est moi, Draco, alors tu pourrais aussi bien juste-

"OUI! VOILÀ !" Cria-t-il, se levant de son fauteuil et faisant quelques pas pour ne pas avoir à regarder Blaise. "Peu importe ce qui se passe entre toi et Lovegood, Granger et moi sommes dans le même bateau! Attends, putain non!" s'agita-t-il "Nous étions dans le même bateau! Mais maintenant je suis ici et je ne sais pas où diable elle est ou comment elle vas ET BORDEL, JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE! "

Il se figea où il se tenait, forçant la tension dans ses membres pour les empêcher de trembler et essayant de calmer sa poitrine. La chaleur de son humeur mijotait sous sa peau et il secoua la tête, sentant le même sentiment d'impuissance destructeur que la nuit où Hermione était partie. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Blaise l'étudier, mais il refusa de les rencontrer, soudainement pasionné par une fissure dans le mur et ne se faisant pas confiance pour bouger.

"Elle était la seule chose qui avait du sens," murmura-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse penser, doutant que Blaise l'entendît. "Et maintenant qu'elle est partie, il n'y a… plus rien. Rien qui ait un sens." Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon silencieux et sut qu'il avait entendu chaque mot. "Vas-y alors, Zabini. Dis ce que tu a à dire."

Blaise resta immobile pendant un moment, son expression impassible, avant de hocher lentement la tête avec quelque chose entre satisfaction et approbation. "Bienvenue chez les illuminés ", dit-il calmement ."Assie-toi, Draco. Nous allons prendre un café et manger quelque chose."

"C'est tout?" il a interrogé avec scepticisme.

"J'ai entendu ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre," Blaise haussa les épaules. "Si tu veux m'en dire plus, tu peux, mais je voulais juste être certain que ta présence ici est justifiée et en sécurité."

Draco arqua un sourcil et reprit son siège avec hésitation. "Vas-tu le dire aux autres?"

"Que tu es amoureux de Granger? Non-

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle", rétorqua-t-il à la hâte. "Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce putain de mot-

"Alors tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Je…" commença-t-il avec incertitude, claquant sa langue contre le toit de sa bouche. "Je ne vais même pas donner une réponse à ça. Que dirais-tu si je te demandais si tu aime Lovegood?"

"Je dirais que oui", répondit Blaise sans broncher, et la mâchoire de Draco s'affaissa d'incrédulité. "Et alors?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cher toi?"

"Malfoy, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué nous sommes en pleine guerre," dit-il avec un léger éclair de peur. "Nous pourrions tous mourir demain, et Luna mérite de savoir qu'elle n'est pas qu'un simple passe temps de dépit. En dehors de ça, je me fous de ce que les autres pense, et cela t'inclut. Alors, si tu n'as pas dit à Granger ce que tu ressentait vraiment pour elle, tu le regretera longtemps, parce que je n'aime pas te le dire, Malfoy, mais tu pourrais ne jamais la revoir. "

Et bien que cela ne se voit pas sur son visage, les paroles de Blaise poignardèrent la poitrine de Draco comme des éclats, et il se sentit malade à l'estomac alors qu'une vague de regret l'envahissait. "Je la reverrai," contesta-t-il, mais le doute était si évident dans sa voix. "Je vais la revoir."

Blaise expira et regarda Draco avec des yeux à moitié fermés. "Pour ton bien, j'espère que tu a raison."

.

.

Quatre jours avant la Saint-Valentin et son huitième jour loin de Draco, Hermione était de retour dans la chambre à coucher avec sa pile de livres et son ombre pour compagnie. Une session exténuante de trois heures sur les sorts de défense avec foloeil l'avait laissée douloureuse et fatiguée, mais la journée venait de s'éloigner pour faire place à demain et minuit était devenu son heure de travail préférée. Tout le monde est allé se coucher et elle été tranquille pendant au moins huit heures, à l'exception des moments où Crookshanks se mettait sur ses genoux pour un peu d'attention. Elle pouvait aussi penser à Draco et ne pas se sentir trop coupable, ou craindre que Lupin et Tonks ne remarquent un sanglot ou le frémissement de sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle rêvait de patin à glace et de sièges près des fenêtres. Elle était sur le point de rassembler ses affaires et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de caféine lorsqu'elle entendit un léger tapotement contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Quand elle a vu le clair de lune se refléter sur des plumes blanches comme enneigées, elle a sauté de sa chaise et s'est précipitée vers la fenêtre, cherchant désespérément le loquet. Hedwige laissa tomber une lettre entre les mains d'Hermione et partit avant que la sorcière ne puisse même cligner des yeux. Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec des doigts frénétiques et lut les dix mots grossièrement griffonnés de l'écriture de Harry une fois, deux fois et trois fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien manqué.

L'ange au cirque.Le moment où tu es né.

Et elle savait exactement où elle devait aller.


	28. Anges

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 28: Angel.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le tristement célèbre monument qui se dresse fièrement à Piccadilly Circus n'est pas une statue du dieu grec Eros.

Quand Hermione était tombée sur un vieux texte victorien de la London Library qui la désignait sous un autre nom, elle avait naturellement été intriguée et s'était lancée dans un petit projet de recherche pour passer le temps de ses vacances d'été avant la quatrième année. C'était à l'origine une statue du frère d'Eros, Anteros, mais il avait été rebaptisé «L'Ange de la Charité Chrétienne» pendant un certain temps avant d'être reconverti en Anteros. Malgré cela, presque tous les guides touristiques, les poteaux indicateurs et les habitants de Londres - qu'ils soient cockney ou non - l'appellent encore «la statue d'Eros».

Quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait informé Harry et Ron de ses découvertes dont il étaient indifférentes, mais elle les avait réprimandées chaque fois qu'ils avaient appelé le monument de son nom incorrect, et ils avaient fini par en avoir marre de ses conférences, sur l'importance d'apprécier son vrai titre. Ron, pour une raison quelconque, avait eu un peu de difficulté avec le nom d'Anteros, et il avait continué à mal le prononcer, "Antross", ce qui l'avait seulement irritée davantage.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient fait des compromis, et ils avaient commencé à l'appeler "l'Ange de la charité chrétienne" - du moins tel avait été son nom à un moment donné - et ensuite cela avait simplement été abrégé en "L'Ange".

L'ange au cirque.

Elle était née à exactement quatre heures du matin, un détail dont elle s'était étonnée que Harry et Ron s'en souviennent, mais peut-être avaient-ils vraiment écouté entre les yeux et les expressions vides.

Elle devait donner plus de crédit aux garçons. La destination était mystérieuse avec leur énigme , et Piccadilly Circus serait suffisamment occupé par la tumulte constant de Londres pour qu'ils passent inaperçu à ce moment-là, mais pas trop pour se perdre.

Après avoir jeté toutes ses affaires dans son sac enchanté, y compris de la nourriture ainsi que tous les livres qu'elle avait pas encore lus et toutes les notes qu'elle avait griffonnées la semaine dernière, elle avait murmuré un au revoir à Crookshanks et lui dire de se comporter pendant son absence. Il était à peine passé minuit, alors elle resta dans la cuisine pendant quelques heures, agitée par l'anticipation et tambourinant ses ongles contre la table à manger, vérifiant toujours l'heure.

Une horloge surveillée tourne plus lentement.

Quand il était presque quatre heures, elle écrivit un mot rapide à Tonks et à Lupin, s'excusant de son absence au réveil et promettant d'être prudente. Par précaution, elle charma ses cheveux d'un blond clair, quelques nuances plus sombres que celles de Draco, et fixa son foulard en laine pour voiler le bas de son visage, juste sous son nez.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette satané horloge, qui indiquait quatre heures moin dix, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour apaiser l'étrange groupe de nerfs de son estomac et sortit par la porte. Elle se traîna dans l'herbe léchée par la rosée jusqu'à sentir un changement d'air suggérant qu'elle était allée au-delà des barrières, puis elle transplana.

.

.

Le sommeil était un bâtard évasif.

Il y avait eu trop de révélations la semaine dernière. C'était presque comme si son corps et son cerveau essayaient toujours d'accepter sa séparation d'avec Hermione, et étaient trop affectés par l'impact pour absorber réellement ce nouvel environnement et les personnes qui le composent. Peut-être qu'il rejetait simplement cette réalité sans Granger.

Il ne savait pas. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Néanmoins, il avait observé passivement les routines et la conduite de ses anciens camarades de classe et de sa tante, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'y avait presque rien d'autre à faire. Il avait appris que ce n'était pas la résidence principale d'Andromède, mais une maison d'hébergement, et elle retournait constamment chez elle, généralement avec Bulstrode, qui semblait avoir de très bonnes relations avec sa tante.

Davis et Bletchley étaient toujours dans l'ombre l'un de l'autre, perdus dans leur propre monde. Dans les rares moments où ils sortaient de leur chambre à l'heure des repas, etc., ils étaient plutôt affectueux, Tracey plus encore, mais pas au point que cela rende Drago nauséeux. Bletchley ne l'a jamais rejetée, mais il a toujours une rigidité protectrice dans sa posture qui rendait évident l'intensité de ses sentiments pour la sorcière.

Theo, était une autre histoire. Si Draco avait craint d'être le seul à avoir des problèmes avec cette situation étrange, Theo n'était pas au même endroit que ses compagnons. Tandis que les autres semblaient s'être assez bien adaptés aux circonstances, Blaise avait remarqué à quel point Théo avait eu ses bons et ses mauvais jours. À au moins quatre occasions, Draco l'avait entendu marmonner quelque chose de péjoratif à propos des Moldus et des Nés de Moldus, et Draco n'avait pas été en mesure de décider s'il s'était senti mal à l'aise ou soulagé.

Il ne serait peut-être plus capable de prononcer le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe', mais il était étrangement familier d'entendre cette insulte, et la moindre trace de réponse il était perdu. Il se questionnait toujours. Il était encore indécis.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ted Tonks est venu rendre visite il y a deux jours que Draco a été témoin de l'un des bons jours de Theo. Draco avait délibérément gardé ses distances, mais il avait remarqué que le mari de sa tante avait une présence décontractée et affable qu'il était difficile de ne pas aimer, et Theo avait perdu toute la révulsion de son expression. Ils avaient joué aux échecs du magicien comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Les autres s'étaient abstenus de lui poser des questions et il avait le sentiment que Blaise avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Draco put voir qu'il contrôlait silencieusement le petit groupe, étudiant distraitement tout avec des yeux apparemment ternes, sauf quand Lovegood était là. Draco essayait toujours de vraiment comprendre leur étrange relation, mais il pouvait difficilement commenter compte tenu de son attachement à Granger.

Blaise et Luna avaient cette sorte d'amour feutré que vous ne remarquiez que si vous regardiez; entièrement exprimé avec des touches persistantes et des sourires secrets. Ils disparaissaient tranquillement les soirs sans un mot ou un murmure, et les jours où Lovegood était ailleurs, Blaise portait ce regard distant d'un homme qui ne savait pas si son âme soeur reviendrait à la maison.

Draco le reconnut seulement parce qu'une expression similaire avait hanté son miroir tous les matins.

Entre Blaise et Luna, Andromèda et Ted, il était entouré de rappels provocants de son attachement non conventionnel à Hermione, et tout cela leur semblait aussi normal que de respirer.

À en juger par la couleur d'encre du ciel, il était entre quatre et cinq heures, et il était dehors, perché sur les marches de pierre à l'avant de la maison. Il portait le manteau que Granger lui avait acheté, inspirant la faible trace de son parfum et agitant sa baguette de temps en temps pour renouveler le sortilège de réchauffement qui le protégeait du froid glacial.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de penser ici, et ses pensées étaient toujours aussi turbulentes qu'une mer léchée par la tempête. Ce soir n'était pas différent. Il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

"Bonjour, précieux," la voix drôle de Theo rompit la paix et Draco lui lança un regard froid alors qu'il s'installait sur la marche à côté de lui. "Et pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit?"

"Probablement la même raison que toi," dit-il.

"Bois du matin?"

Malgré lui, Draco exhala un petit rire. "Pas tout à fait. Juste ... trop de pensées pour dormir."

"Oh, ça," acquiesça Théo. "Oui, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour retrouver ton sommeil de beauté, Malfoy. Je te dirais bien que ça devient plus facile, mais si c'était vrai, je ne serais pas là à te parler à quatre heures du matin."

"Brillant."

Theo tambourina ses doigts contre son tibia. "Alors, tu as vraiment fait défection?"

"Serais-je ici si je ne l'avais pas fait?"

"Bon point", concéda-t-il. "Et comment expliques-tu exactement ta soudaine tolérance envers les nés de Moldus? J'ai vu le regard que tu m'as jeté quand j'ai dit 'Sang-de-Bourbe' l'autre jour."

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. "Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis notre dernière conversation."

"Tu veux élaborer?"

"Pas maintenant," il secoua la tête. "Comment puis-je te dire mes raisons quand je ne les comprends pas complètement moi-même?"

Theo renifla et roula des yeux. "Ce n'est qu'une façon poétique de me dire de me mêler de mes affaires."

"Alors, occupe-toi de tes affaires," Draco haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi es-tu si con, Theo? Nous étions ami autrefois-

"Oui, mais tu l'a dit toi-même, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé", dit Théo avec un ton froid. "Tout le monde a ces putains de secrets, et Blaise, Miles et Tracey vont soudainement bien avec les Moldus. Putain, même toi-

"Je ne vais pas bien", l'interrompit-il. "Je suis ... confus, comme toi."

"Et comment saurais-tu ce que je ressens à propos de tout ça?"

"Je t'ai vu avec Ted, Theo. Tu ne le détestes pas, et il est né Moldus."

Theo se frotta les mains et baissa les yeux. "Ted est un bon gars," commença-t-il, son ton maintenant réticent. "Lors de ma première semaine ici, j'ai avalé une potion noire que mon père m'avait donné. J'étais énervé, et je voulais juste ... partir."

Drcao leva les yeux sur son compagnon. "Tu a essayé de te suicider ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux. "Je savais que la potion était dangereuse, mais j'étais tellement en colère. Elle a en fait commencé à manger dans mes organes, et ça m'a fait très mal. Ted m'a trouvé, m'a pompé l'estomac et est resté avec moi pendant six heures pour tenter de réparer les dommages. Je lui ai demandé de ne le dire à personne, et il ne l'a pas fait." Il s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je l'avais appelé Sang-de-Bourbe la veille."

Le silence entre eux était ce genre de statique qui vous avertissait de ne pas respirer ; épais d'angoisse parce qu'aucun mot ne serait jamais approprié pour suivre ce que Théo avait avoué. Draco fronca les sourcils pensif, et il leva la main avec hésitation et donna une expression rassurante au dos de son vieil ami.

Théo arqua un sourcil cynique. "Si tu essaye de me serrer dans tes bras, tu peux te faire foutre."

"Je n'allais pas te faire un câlin, branleur-

"A bon," il se renfrogna."En avons-nous fini avec cette discussion inutile et pathétique?"

"Apparemment," dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils alors que Theo se levait et se dirigeait vers l'intérieur. Soufflant brusquement, il inclina la tête pour l'appeler par dessus son épaule. "Pour ce que ça vaut, Theo, je te considère toujours comme un ami."

"Dois-je faire une petite danse joyeuse?"

"Je suis juste ... Si tu as besoin de parler, alors tu peux, d'accord?" il a offert avec désinvolture. "Je sais à quel point tout ça est foutu. Crois-moi."

Theo hésita et Draco l'entendit se racler la gorge. "noté," marmonna-t-il, tâtonnant avec la poignée de porte. "Également."

.

.

Hermione apparue à St. James Park.

Elle connaissait bien la région et veillait à ne pas être remarquée en choisissant une petite collection d'arbres au coin de Horse Guards Road et de The Mall. Piccadilly Circus était à peine à dix minutes à pied de là et elle a immédiatement fait une marche rapide, récitant son itinéraire pré-planifié dans sa tête pour se rassurer. Les vibrations gutturales de la circulation et des bruits de la ville lui ont fait mal aux oreilles et elle a incliné la tête pour éviter les yeux de la poignée de personnes qu'elle a croisées.

Un autre jour, elle se serait attardée pour admirer l'architecture élaborée de la Carlton House Terrace, mais elle avait à peine épargné un regard au bâtiments royaux lorsqu'elle remontait le Pall Mall. Le flot de piétons était plus épais alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le cœur de Londres et elle saisit sa baguette dans sa poche, se souvenant du conseil de Maugrey.

Vigilance constante.

En remontant Waterloo Place et Regent Street, elle plissa les yeux alors que les publicités effrontées de Piccadilly Circus coloraient les trottoirs avec des rouges, des bleus et des verts, puis elle a vi la statue. Elle s'autorisa un petit soupir alors qu'elle s'en approchait à grands pas, les yeux brillants dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un cheveu rouge ou d'un éclat de lumière qui rebondissait sur des lunettes.

Comme prévu, il y avait des gens mouchetés autour de la zone, qui se serraient les uns les autres ou se sont installés sur les marches à la base de la statue; Des touristes européens aux appareils photo surmenés, des étudiants enivrés qui avaient perdu leur sommeil, et quelques professionnels très occupés qui avaient clairement du mal à respecter les délais. Mais pas de Harry ou Ron.

Elle arrêta de marcher et croisa les bras pour combattre le froid, étudia la statue et se demanda avec inquiétude si elle avait mal interprété la lettre. Et si les garçons s'étaient trompés sur l'heure de sa naissance? Et si Hedwige avait livré le message le mauvais jour? Et si la lettre avait été interceptée, ou avait été un leurre, et qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège comme un imbécile?

Elle vérifia sa montre,4h05.

La ponctualité n'a jamais été leur point fort; Bon sang, cinq minutes de retard, c'était trop tôt pour Harry et Ron, cela risquait de faire naître des doutes, puis la paranoïa peut vous envahit avant que vous ne le remarquiez. Elle avait presque décidé d'abandonner tout le plan, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intuition remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses yeux claquèrent sur le côté et se fixèrent sur deux personnages qui marchaient dans sa direction.

La teinte rouille familière des cheveux de Weasley était absente, remplacé par une nuance brun foncé. Il n'y avait pas de lunettes, les cheveux noirs étaient devenus clairs, et les deux visages avaient été légèrement modifiés avec des tons de peau différents et des taches de rousseur manquantes.

Mais elle les aurait connus n'importe où.

Elle a gelée pendant une seconde, puis elle a fait un sprint, soulagée par les larmes qui lui ont piqué les yeux alors qu'elle se précipitait vers eux. Ils couraient aussi, fouettant autour des londoniens de fin de soirée, et elle se jeta sur eux quand ils furent assez proches, enroulant ses bras autour de deux cous et se détendant pour former deux paires de bras mal positionnés. Le trio resta ainsi pendant quelques instants de paix, puis Hermione se déchira de l'étreinte familière et frappa ses paumes contre leur poitrine.

"OW!" Ron grommela. "'Mione, ce que-

"Vous ne partez plus jamais comme ça!" cria-t-elle en écartant leurs mains. "Putain je pourrais vous tuer vous deux -

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait fâchée," marmonna Harry avec un léger sourire.

"Très bien, je suis en colère!" elle a grondé. "Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis des mois-

"Tu nous a manqué aussi," dit Ron d'une voix chaleureuse, mais Hermione évita sa tentative de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui jeta un regard blessé et un sentiment de culpabilité la frappa à la poitrine. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione?"

"Rien," soupira-t-elle, évitant ses yeux. "Je viens… il fera bientôt jour. Nous devrions y aller. Où avez vous séjourné?"

Ses deux amis partagèrent un regard incertain. "Bien", marmonna Harry. "C'est une longue histoire, mais nous avons beaucoup bougé. Nous pensions que les zones éloignées des villes seraient préférables, mais nous n'en connaissons pas beaucoup. Quelle était cette forêt que ta famille a visitée?"

"La forêt de Dean", elle a fourni. "Oui, ce n'est en fait pas une mauvaise idée-

"Mais nous avons besoin de plus de provisions", expliqua Harry en montrant le sac à dos accroché à son épaule, le sac qu'elle lui avait donné avant son départ, avec un charme d'extension indétectable. "La tente que nous avions est en train de s'effondrer et-

"J'ai une tente", l'interrompit-elle en tapotant son propre sac enchanté. "Je collectionne des choses dont nous pourions avoir besoin depuis que vous êtes partis

"Qu'en est-il de la nourriture?" Ron approcha, sa demande plutôt prévisible. "Nous sommes bas-

"J'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin", leur dit-elle, les sourcils froncés lorsqu'elle réalisa que la matinée commençait déjà à alléger le ciel. "Allez, on devrait y aller. Trouvons un endroit où Transplaner."

"Tu as raison, nous devrions bouger," Harry acquiesça et les trois d'entre eux commencèrent à descendre Shaftsbury Avenue. "Honnêtement, Hermione, nous avons tellement de choses à te dire. Tu ne croirais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous t'avons quitté."

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et pensa à Draco. "Oui," murmura-t-elle distraitement. "J'ai des choses assez incroyables à vous dire moi-même."

Chapitre 28, partie 2: adapter.

Une semaine plus tard…

Draco appuya son poids contre le mur, ses yeux fixés sur sa tante, qui luttait clairement pour retenir ses larmes.

Andromeda leur avait dit hier que Ted partait en fuite. Ils avaient reçu un avertissement anonyme, peut-être de la part de l'Ordre, l'informant que le ministère avait été mis au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait Ted et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent le chercher. Theo avait été prompt à réagir et il avait boxé le mur de coups de poing, demandant à savoir pourquoi Ted ne pouvait pas rester avec eux dans le refuge. Ted avait dû le calmer, expliquant que si les partisans de Voldemort savaient qu'il était caché, ils effectueraient probablement une fouille minutieuse et risqueraient de découvrir leur cachette. S'ils savaient qu'il était en fuite, ils le chasseraient et toute l'attention serait détournée eux.

Pour parler franchement; Ted risquait sa vie pour aider un groupe d'adolescents qu'il connaissait à peine. Theo avait raison; Ted était un type bien.

Cette notion avait suscité une dégringolade de respect chez Draco envers son oncle affinal, et soudainement, il y avait un deuxième né-moldu dans le monde qu'il ne méprisait pas. Et tout comme Hermione, ce né-moldu était obligé de disparaître trop tôt de sa vie.

C'était presque comme si le destin prenait du temps dans son emploi du temps chargé, rien que pour baiser sa tête. Elle planterait ces personnes sur son chemin qui lui ferait oublier tous ses préjugés sur la naissance qu'on lui avait enseignés, puis elle les enlèverait comme de minces pétales de pavot, et il resterait endolori de confusion.

Draco reporta son attention sur son oncle, qui ébouriffait les cheveux de Davis et murmurait quelques mots d'adieu à Bletchley et à Bulstrode. À côté de Draco, Theo était raide de tension; ses poings se crispèrent et tremblèrent légèrement, et ses dents grincèrent derrière ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise et Lovegood, notant que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés - presque cachés, sauf sous l'angle de Draco - et Blaise était en train de caresser des cercles distraits contre le dos de sa main. Leurs doigts se séparèrent alors que Ted s'approchait d'eux, et Lovegood tomba dans son étreinte chaleureuse avec son sourire distrait familier.

"N'oubliez pas de rester à l'écart des bleuets immatures et du gui", dit-elle en s'éloignant. "Tu ne veux pas contrarier les nargles."

Draco arqua un sourcil mais résista à l'envie de se moquer de son commentaire.

"Je vais faire ça," répondit Ted avec un grand sourire, se penchant pour serrer la main de Blaise. "Aide Andromeda à garder les choses en ligne pendant que je suis parti."

"Bien sûr," Blaise fronça les sourcils. "Bonne chance mec."

Draco redressa sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Ted se tourna ensuite vers lui, se rapprochant de lui avec une expression sérieuse qui rendait Draco un peu craintif et maladroit.

"Prends soin de ma femme," dit Ted à voix basse, pour qu'ils entendent seulement. "Occupe-toi de ta tante, d'accord?"

Incertain de ce qu'il allait dire, Draco inspira lentement et hocha simplement la tête. Le petit geste sembla suffire à apaiser son oncle. Déplaçant son poids avec inconfort, il détourna ses yeux alors que Ted se dirigeait enfin vers Theo, et Draco inclina la tête afin qu'il puisse attraper discrètement les paroles silencieuses de leur conversation.

"… Ton tempérament, compte jusqu'à dix," conseilla Ted. "Et essayez juste de réfléchir avant de parler-

"Oui, oui," grommela Théo, et Draco ne fut pas obligé de le voir pour savoir qu'il roulait des yeux. "Embrassez un Poufsouffle et tout ça

"Tu es un bon garçon, Theo", l'interrompit Ted. "Je peux voir cela, 'Dromeda peut le voir, et tous les gens ici peuvent le voir. Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi."

"Peu importe," marmonna Théo après un soupir et Draco leur jeta un coup d'œil pour lvoir que ses mains tremblaient. "Reviens juste vivant, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr," accepta Ted avec désinvolture. Trop simplement. Et il donna une tape ferme à Theo avant de se diriger vers Andromèda, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin et scrutant les habitants silencieux de la pièce avec un regard critique. "Et bien, tu as l'air très misérable. Tu sais, je serai de retour avant même de remarquer que je suis parti."

Personne ne dit mot pour quelques secondes lentes et étirées, et pour une raison quelconque, Draco se retrouva à regarder fixement les mains jointes de Blaise et Lovegood. Juste au moment où le silence commençait à sonner à leurs oreilles, Andromeda se pencha en avant pour tirer le bras de son mari, et tout l'optimisme persistant qui régnait sur son visage s'éloigna.

"Viens, mon amour", dit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement. "Tu dois y aller, et je voudrais faire mes adieux."

"Tout va bien," dit Blaise. "Nous vous laisserons-

"Non, ça va", l'arrêta Ted en prenant le coude d'Andromède. "Nous allons sortir."Il hésita et lança un dernier sourire joyeux à la sombre équipe de Serpentard. "Je vous vois tous bientôt."

Au moment où le couple avait quitté la pièce, il y avait un murmure collectif de respirations libérées, et le silence précédent était brisé alors que tous recommençait à bouger. Tracy reniflait un peu et cachait mal sa tristesse, et Miles la conduisit hors de la pièce, suivie de près par Millicent. Un instant plus tard, Draco sursauta lorsque Theo enfonça brusquement son poing dans le mur et se dirigea vers la porte en crachant une liste de profanations.

"Théo!" Blaise l'appela, mais quelques objets inanimés furent jetés au sol. Blaise gronda et se tourna vers Luna. "Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide."

Et puis c'était juste Draco et Lovegood.

Il se concentra sur ses chaussures et mâchonna sa langue, attendant qu'elle quitte son siège et parte, mais elle bougea à peine.

"Tu ne lui as pas serré la main," remarqua Luna avec son ton de rêveur habituel.

"Je connaissais à peine l'homme."

"Mais tu aurai aimé le connaître ," dit-elle, et ce n'était pas une question son commentaire direct le jeta un instant.

Il lui jeta un regard froid. "Où veux-tu en venir, Lovegood?"

"Rien. C'était juste une observation", elle haussa les épaules, il entendirent le bruit caractéristique de Apparition."C'est le depart de Ted."

"Pas de merde-

"Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir si Andromèda a besoin de quelque chose-

"Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir, putain?" cracha-t-il de façon défensive.

"Parfois, une autre présence est tout ce dont quelqu'un a besoin", marmonna Luna en passant devant lui. "Même si c'est réticent."

Finalement seul, Draco se retrouva dans l'attente, sa tante ne revenait pas de l'extérieur, tapant du pied avec impatience contre le plancher et se demandant s'il devrait la déranger. Après cinq minutes passées à regarder la porte, sa curiosité, et peut-être quelque chose d'autre, l'emporta et il souffla de résignation en décidant de voir exactement ce qui retenait Andromeda.

Il la trouva assise sur les marches de pierre devant la maison; les marches sur lesquelles il se reposait régulièrement lorsque tout le monde s'était recouché, et il perdait la tête de manière masochiste face aux pensées et aux souvenirs de Granger. Il pouvait dire à cause du léger tremblement de ses épaules et de sa tête inclinée qu'elle pleurait, et quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'empathie le prit complètement au dépourvu.

"Que veux-tu, Draco?" elle a demandé soudainement.

Il se lécha les dents et se demanda ce qu'il avait réellement prévu d'accomplir à partir de la, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite et la vérité le trouva avant qu'il ne puisse la rejeter.

"Je voulais te dire que… peut-être que tu avais raison," murmura-t-il, espérant à moitié qu'elle ne l'entende pas. "Peut-être que toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents."

.

.

Hermione lisait la copie des Contes de Beedle le Barde que Dumbledore lui avait laissée dans son testament.

L'histoire des trois frères et leur relation avec la mort étaient devenues sa préférées, et ses légendes mélancoliques à la lueur blafarde de ses Lumos étaient de bonnes compagnes à minuit, pendant que Harry et Ron dormaient. Ce fut à son tour de surveiller ce soir, ce qui lui allait bien. Elle était presque devenue paranoïaque de marmonner le nom de Draco dans son sommeil quand les cauchemars l'avaient prise dans l'inconscient. Elle faisait aussi de son mieux pour éviter de passer trop de temps seule avec Ron, en s'assurant toujours que Harry était à proximité ou en prenant des excuses lorsqu'il tentait d'initier quelque chose qui pourrait mener au-delà du domaine de l'amitié.

S'adapter à cette nouvelle série de changements avait été plus difficile que prévu, malgré la compagnie bien connue de Harry et Ron. La conversation avait été un peu gênante de sa part, car elle pensait avant tout ce qu'elle disait, en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner quelque chose qui pourrait en quelque sorte contenir des allusions à son temps avec Draco. La plupart du temps, elle avait simplement écouté les garçons qui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Ils lui avaient parlé de leur court séjour à Grimmauld Place et de la façon dont ils avaient établi que RAB était les initiales de Regulus Black. Ils avaient décrit comment un court interrogatoire avec Kreature les avait conduits à Mundungus Fletcher, un membre originel de l'Ordre qui s'était tourné vers le petit vol. Un rapide voyage dans Diagon Alley, où ils avaient récupéré l"Horcrux, mais ils avaient eu du mal à trouver une méthode pour le détruire, et l'énergie négative avait provoqué de vives frictions entre ses deux meilleurs amis, bien qu'ils aient semblé hésiter à lui dire sur quoi ils s'étaient disputés.

Ils avaient décidé de quitter Grimmauld Place et s'étaient déplacés entre différents endroits lorsqu'il était devenu évident que Voldemort allait éventuellement renverser le ministère. Ils avaient campé dans des zones boisées à la périphérie des villes et étaient parfois retournés à Grimmauld Place pour chercher des indices sur une méthode permettant de détruire le Médaillon. Ils campaient dans la forêt d'Epping lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'épée de Gryffondor, et son front se plissa quand elle réalisa qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais expliqué-

Une brindille se brisa derrière elle, et elle laissa tomber le livre et se retourna, sa baguette entraînée sur sa cible inoffensive.

"Whoa" murmura Harry en levant les mains. "C'est juste moi, Hermione-

"Putain de merde, Harry, tu m'as fait sursauter", souffla-t-elle, baissant sa baguette alors qu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'herbe. "Tout va bien?"

"C'est bon. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dormir. Je pensais te tenir compagnie."

"Oui, bien sûr," acquiesça-t-elle. "En fait, je pensais juste à quelque chose. Tu n'as jamais dit comment tu as découvert l'épée de Gryffondor. Comment as-tu…

"Ma mère," laissa échapper Harry, et Hermione regarda une étrange expression voler son visage. "Je sais que ça a l'air fou, mais écoutez-moi, c'est un Patronus qui m'a conduit à elle. Et le Patronus était une biche. Le Patronus de ma mère."

Hermione sentit son cœur s'enfoncer lorsqu'elle se souvint de la nuit où elle avait quitté Poudlard, se souvenant du moment où elle et McGonagall avaient été prévenus de la chute du ministère par le Patronus de Snape. Une biche. Une partie d'elle pensait qu'elle devait parler à Harry des secrets de leur ancien professeur. Même si McGonagall avait très clairement indiqué que les informations ne devaient pas être répétées, mais cela semblait trop cruel de permettre à son meilleure amie de croire que sa mère le contacterait de l'autre côté.

"Harry" commença-t-elle avec une grimace. "Ce n'était pas le Patronus de ta mère-

"Ecoute, je sais comment ça sonne-

"Non, Harry, juste-

"Mais qui d'autre aurait une biche comme Patronus qui me conduirait à-

"C'était Snape", elle se précipita, et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes. "Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, mais quand j'étais à Poudlard, McGonagall m'a dit qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre-

"Mais il a tué-

"Je sais," soupira-t-elle. "Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Dumbledore a demandé à Snape de s'acquitter de sa tâche pour que…" elle perçut l'émotion se creuser dans sa voix alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer son nom."Pour que l'âme de Draco soit sauvée. Je pense qu'il y a plus que cela, mais je sais que Dumbledore a demandé à Snape de le tuer. Snape a été de notre côté tout le temps."

L'expression de Harry vacilla entre le choc et l'incrédulité. "Non," marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. "C'est impossible-

"Harry, j'ai vu son patronus" continua-t-elle. "Il l'a envoyé pour nous avertir que les Mangemorts venaient à Poudlard, et c'était un coup dur-

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens!" S'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. "Pourquoi diable Snape aurait-il le même Patronus que ma mère?"

"Je ne sais pas," avoua Hermione avec lassitude. "Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence-

"J'ai besoin de comprendre ça ," murmura-t-il pour lui-même, se détournant d'elle. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir-

"Harry, je suis désolé-

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul", dit-il en faisant quelques pas dans la direction opposée ."Donnez-moi juste un moment, et ensuite j'ai besoin que tu me dise tout."

Hermione sentit la culpabilité engloutir sa poitrine.

Pas tout. Pas à propos de Draco. Pas encore.

"D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle. "Ne vas pas au-delà des barrières, Harry."

Les ténèbres l'avaient aspiré comme un goudron affamé et elle se retrouva seule, se demandant quelles pensées chaotiques lui traversaient la tête en ce moment. Merlin savait qu'elle avait à peine compris la révélation sur les activités secrètes de Snape tous ces mois auparavant, et elle commença à penser à ce qu'elle devait dire quand il lui demanda plus de détails.

Elle laissa tomber son regard troublé et celle-ci atterrit su rLes Contes de Beedle le Barde, le vent battant de ses feuilles comme un vent fantomatique s'apaisant et elle se concentra sur le petit symbole gravé sur la page affichée, le triangle, le cercle et la ligne. Elle avait remarqué la marque étrange à quelques reprises et ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, mais quelque chose venait de… cliquer. Avec un souffle sortant de ses poumons, elle fouilla dans son sac et fouilla dans un livre qu'elle avait lu à Poudlard.

Et les mots reliques et mort étaient sur le bout de sa langue.


	29. Semaines

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

..

Chapitre 29: Weeks.

Hermione feuilleta une autre page avec une irritation grandissante.

Après des lectures intenses sur les reliques de la mort et une chasse vaine à la recherche d'indices sur l'emplacement de la baguette, elle était revenue à sa recherche obsessionnelle sur les Horcruxes. Après quelques semaines, sans rien faire d'autre que de plus grandes poches sous ses yeux et des ongles mordus, elle put sentir l'inévitable tension se faufiler sur Harry, Ron et elle-même.

C'était naturel, elle le savait. Bien qu'ils soient toujours les amis les plus proches, passer chaque seconde de chaque jour avec seulement des mètres pour espace personnel et se noyer dans toute cette angoisse et cette appréhension était pour le moins préjudiciable.

Cela n'a pas aidé qu'ils essayent tous de régler leurs problèmes individuels.

Harry était constamment mal à l'aise, se blâmant pour chaque mort et oscillant entre des humeurs de mélancolie et de folie, tandis que Ron s'inquiétait constamment pour sa famille et s'efforçait de trouver sa place dans leur petit groupe, le laissant frustré et irritable. Elle savait qu'elle aidait à peine ses insécurités, en rejetent tous ce qui pouvait aller au-delà de l'amitié, mais la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre que Draco murmurant contre ses lèvres la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et infidèle.

Et cela augmentaient ses propres problèmes; culpabilité et chagrin d'amour.

Hermione se reprochait de mentir à Harry et Ron, mais elle se couchait chaque nuit en priant des dieux sans nom de ne pas prononcer le nom de Draco dans son sommeil afin de pouvoir garder le secret un peu plus longtemps.

Mais elle pouvait sentir la confession attendre avec impatience sur le bout de sa langue.

Leur mentir était tout simplement trop dur pour sa conscience.

"Hermione," la voix de Ron l'appela et elle croisa ses yeux sur son épaule. "Tu veux de la manger?"

"Non, merci," dit-elle, sachant que Harry se reposait dans la tente. "Je pense que je suis peux être sur quelque chose, donc je devrais continuer à lire."

La déception inévitable a entaché ses traits juvéniles. "Tu pourrais venir t'asseoir avec moi pendant un petit moment?"

"Je reviendrai dans un instant," proposa-t-elle. "Je ne serai pas longue."

"D'accord", soupira-t-il, pivotant sur ses pieds pour parcourir la courte distance qui le séparait de la tente, les épaules affaissées par la défaite.

"Ron," appela-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils quand il ne se retourna pas pour la reconnaître. "Bon anniversaire."

.

Une semaine plus tard.

.

Draco avait oublié ce qui se passerait quand les rayons du soleil embrassaient son visage.

Février était venu et reparti, et Mars avait apporté un peu de chaleur printanière pour réchauffer la brise. Il était à son endroit habituel, assis sur les marches de pierre et essayant d'ignorer les voix irritantes de Bletchley et Davis, qui avaient une dispute d'amoureux inutilement forte à l'intérieur de la maison. Il réalisa distraitement qu'il était là depuis un peu plus d'un mois, résidant dans le refuge d'Andromeda avec les Serpentards qui avait fait défection. Un mois sans Granger.

Un putain de mois.

L'idée que le temps guérit toutes les blessures ne s'applique pas aux cicatrices des jeunes amants séparés trop tôt. Draco se sentait toujours aussi endommagé que le jour où Granger avait pleuré sous la pluie et l'avait envoyé ici.

Il dérivait entre des moments de colère brûlante et un engourdissement accablant qui a fait vibrer ses os sous sa peau. Il avait essayé de se démarquer des autres, préférant s'attarder à l'extérieur et de ne pas s'impliquer dans leurs discussions, quand il a décidé que la solitude se posait sur lui, mais il semblait se trouver de plus en plus en interaction avec eux au fil des semaines. .

Depuis le départ de Ted, les habitudes de sommeil d'Andromeda s'étaient détériorées, un peu comme le sien. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine pendant les heures solitaires qui précédaient l'aube. Ils sirotaient un café tiède et passaient la nuit avec seulement une poignée de phrases entre eux, et bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'admette jamais, leur étrange routine devint quelque chose de réconfortant.

Et ce n'est pas seulement la compagnie de sa tante qui l'a aidé à rester sain d'esprit.

Draco et Theo avaient commencé à jouer aux échecs sorcier l'après-midi et Blaise les rejoignait souvent quand Lovegood était ailleurs, comme c'était le cas depuis 7 jous. Pour ponctuer cette pensée, Blaise traversa la porte si violemment qu'elle heurta le mur et frissonna sur ses gonds.

Il dépassa Draco sans le reconnaître, ses pas lourds et durs, et sa baguette crispée fermement dans son poing tremblant. Draco resta silencieux alors que Blaise s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres et leva le bras pour lancer une malédiction non verbale sur l'un des pommiers d'Andromèda. Il a explosé avec un bang strident, et des éclats cendreux sont tombé avec des étincelles rouges et oranges.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Questionna Draco.

"Non," cracha Blaise en se retournant lentement. "J'avais juste envie de tuer quelque chose d'innocent."

Incapable de penser à une réponse, Draco étudia simplement son vieil ami, l'ombre d'une chaume d'une semaine scintillant sur sa mâchoire, la peau cassée sur ses lèvres gercées, ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang.

L'insomnie n'est jamais un secret. Il se grave dans votre apparence.

Voir Blaise si affecté par l'absence de Lovegood mettait Draco mal à l'aise, car Blaise avait toujours été rationnel, alors que Theo avait une nature instable qui conduisait souvent à des accès de colère, et Draco décidait qu'il se situait quelque part entre les deux.

"Ces deux-là me baise la tête," dit Blaise, sa voix enrouée alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas. "Crier les uns sur l'autre comme des gamins de dix ans pour quelque chose dont ils ne se souviennent même pas-

"Ils vont se calmer dans un instant-

"Et Théo me fait chier-

"Zabini, assieds-toi. Tu me donnes le mal de mer-

"Ca fait sept jours putain, Malfoy!" il a lâché. "Sept! Elle est habituellement partie pour trois, peut-être quatre jours au plus. Quelque chose est arrivé-

"Blaise, détends-toi ...

"Ne me dis pas de me détendre, Malfoy!" il a craché. "Tu ne sais pas-

"Je ne sais pas quoi?" Draco le coupa en plissant les yeux. "Tu penses que sept jours c'est mauvais? Essayer un putain de mois."

Blaise hésita. "Tu veux dire Granger?" il a demandé avec un ton cynique. "C'est différent-

"Non ce n'est pas-

"Tu admets enfin que tu l'aimes alors?" il a contesté.

Draco rompit leur contact visuel et regarda les restes fumants du pommier. "Demande-moi encore quand il se passera quelque chose de bien. "Il ferma les yeux." Demande-moi un jour où personne ne meurt."

Luna est revenue ce soir-là et leur a dit d'allumer la radio, discutant de quelque chose appelé «Potterwatch».

Blaise s'est rasée.

Draco portait le manteau que Granger lui avait donné et a détruit deux pommiers.

.

Une autre semaine plus tard.

Dans son rêve, les gens hurlaient et elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni cligner des yeux.

Draco, Harry et Ron l'appelaient quelque part derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour les trouver, et le sang d'une personne déchue rampait sur ses jambes comme un parasite d'une beauté morbide. Elle a voulu dans son rêve que son doppelganger se torde ou bouge mais c'était inutile, alors elle a cessé de se battre et a juste écouté les voix.

"Tu ne trouve pas qu'Hermione a été un peu bizarre récemment?"

C'était la voix de Ron qui semblait claire et proche. Elle s'est concentrée dessus et les hurlements des mourants ont commencé à s'affaiblir, le rêve a commencé à s'estomper.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

La voix de Harry. Elle réussit à cligner des yeux et son environnement se transforma en l'intérieur familier de leur tente. Aspirant l'air entre ses dents et se débarrassant des restes inquiétants de son cauchemar, elle scruta l'espace pour retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'ombre près de l'entrée, scintillant à travers le tissu. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la tente et elle pouvait entendre le crépitement du feu alors qu'elle tentait de rattraper leur conversation marmonnée.

"Elle est juste…" soupira Ron. "Elle a été très silencieuse et elle lit toujours un de ces livres-

Elle entendit Harry se moquer. "Ça ressemble à la Hermione classique pour moi-

"Elle ne me laissera pas la toucher." Ron se précipita et Hermione fronça les sourcils sur son oreiller. "Et je veux dire comme… tu sais, comme ça. Elle ne me laisse pas la prendre dans mes bras ou quoi que ce soit, c'est comme si elle ne voulait pas être seule avec moi."

"Peut-être qu'elle essaye juste de se concentrer sur la recherche des Horcruxes", proposa Harry. "Tu sais comment elle est quand elle se concentre sur quelque chose."

"Non, c'est autre chose", argumenta Ron. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est peut-être encore en colère contre le truc avec lavande? Je veux dire, je sais que je me suis planté avec ça, mais j'ai pensé après ce qui s'est passé au mariage de Bill et Fleur-

"S'il te plaît ne me donne pas de détails-

"Que tout irait bien maintenant", poursuivit-il rapidement. "Que nous serions ensemble, comme un petit ami et une petite amie ou quelque chose du genre."

Hermione grimaça et ferma les yeux, les mots de Ron minant sa conscience.

"Peut-être qu'elle est juste en colère à propos de quelque chose, comme pour les choses avec ses parents," elle entendit Harry suggérer avec une incertitude évidente. "Tu pourrais toujours lui demander?"

"Je dirais quelque chose de stupide pour aggraver la situation. Tu pourrais lui parler ?"

"Ron, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, et je ne veux pas vraiment m'impliquer-

"Mais elle va probablement t'en parler," poussa Ron. "Même si j'essayais de lui parler, elle ferait une excuse et partira. Je te l'ai dit, elle ne reste pas seule avec moi-

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle m'en parlerait?"

"Parce que vous êtes proches tous les deux pour ce genre de choses. Tu a dit toi-même que vous étiez comme un frère et une sœur-

"Oui mais-

"S'il te plaît, mec", dit Ron, et le cœur d'Hermione se serra au désespoir de sa voix. Elle détestait en être la cause. "Essayez juste, et alors peut-être que je pourrais-

"Laisse lui juste un peu plus de temps," marmonna Harry si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine. "Elle pourrait encore être un peu contrariée que nous l'ayons laissée derrière et que tu l'es laissé apres que vous ...tu sais-

"Non, c'est autre chose-

"Donne-lui un peu plus longtemps, Ron," dit Harry, ses mots étant fermes cette fois. "Tout le monde va agir différemment maintenant parce que tout est différent. Hermione avait probablement quelques choses a pensé à Poudlard, comme le tout avec Snape. Il y a probablement d'autres choses aussi -

"Ouais, mais peut-être qu'elle ne me voit plus comme ça," marmonna Ron, si doucement que Hermione l'entendit à peine. "Peut-être qu'elle a commencé à aimer quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle inspira brusquement et l'enferma dans ses poumons, tout en restant aussi immobile que possible lorsque la voix de ses deux amis s'arrêta. Son pouls s'accéléra un peu et elle se demanda si elle avait bien murmuré quelque chose d'indicateur dans les rares heures ou elle se permettait de dormir.

"Ron-

"Est-ce si difficile à croire, Harry?" il continua. "Nous n'étions pas avec elle pendant des mois. Et elle a pas mal d'admirateurs meme si, Melin merci, elle en est inconciente. Elle aurait facilement pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Justin ou Michael ou… Merlin, ça pourrait être n'importe qui-

"Tu ne sais pas-

"Mais ça aurait pu arriver. Et… tu sais, bien que je serais détruit, je préférerais qu'elle me le dise-

"Tu saute aux conclusions," interrompit Harry avec fatigue. "Je pense que tu devrais juste lui laisser un peu de temps-

"Mais si rien ne change, tu vas lui parler pour moi?"

"Oui, d'accord," gémit Harry. "Mais je pense que tu t'énerves pour rien."

"Merci, mec", dit Ron, et elle sut qu'il allait forcer un large sourire. "Hé, passe-moi la radio. Je veux voir si ce truc 'Potterwatch' est…

Hermione sentit la culpabilité lui ronger le cœur, et elle dissimula leurs voix alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue et colorait son oreiller. Elle posa son menton contre sa poitrine et le fantôme réconfortant de l'odeur de Draco, toujours à peine piégé dans son t-shirt, tomba contre sa langue. Cela la frappa vraiment à ce moment-là, à quel point son secret poussait la pression dans les fissures de sa relation avec ses meilleurs amis.

Elle sut alors qu'elle devrait en informer Harry et Ron.

Une autre semaine…

Dans un rare incident de relation réticente, Andromeda, Luna et les Serpentards défaits (moins Tracy et Miles, qui n'avaient pas encore quitté le lit) finirent par se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine ce matin-là. Draco grimaça à l'arrière de la tête de sa tante quand leurs coudes se heurtèrent, ce qui le fit verser un peu trop de lait dans son thé, mais elle était trop occupée à préparer de la nourriture avec des sorts pressés et un bras de baguette maladroit pour remarquer. Roulant des yeux et décidant qu'il serait inutile de repartir de zéro, il rejoignit Millicent, Theo, Luna et Blaise à la table et regarda la vapeur qui s'élevait de sa tasse.

"Tu les fais comme les Moldus," remarqua Luna, le tirant d'un rêve éveillé avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

"Quoi?"

"Ton thé," dit-elle. "Tu les fais toujours comme les Moldus."

"J'ai remarqué ça", intervint Theo. "Ta nourriture aussi, maintenant je que j'y pense-

"Alors?" Draco haussa les épaules. "Ou veux-tu en venir?"

"Tu es un idiot gâté qui a l'habitude de choisir l'option la plus facile", dit Blaise, sèchement. "Tu utilise normalement de la magie-

"Je n'avais pas ma baguette quand j'étais à Poudlard-

"Mais tu l'a maintenant-

"J'ai pris l'habitude de le faire moi-même," Draco lança un regard d'impatience à son ami. "Merlin, tu est vraiment putain de fouille -

"La nouvelle façon est-elle meilleure que l'ancienne?" Demanda soudain Luna.

Son attention se tourna vers elle, ses yeux méfiants et calculateurs. Après des semaines fracturées de la présence excentrique de Lovegood, il avait appris qu'elle n'était pas la fille idiote qu'il pensait qu'elle était. Au contraire, il était convaincu que tout ce qu'elle disait avait un sens caché ou une énigme, ce qui l'irritait profondément, et il était sur le point de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires quand la radio au centre de la table à grincée.

Depuis que Lovegood leur avait présenté le programme pirate, la radio était restée dans la cuisine et il avait à moitié écouté deux émissions, dans lesquelles figuraient "River", "Romulus" et "Royal", qui tentaient de calmer le public et de l'encourager à aider les moldus. Il regarda Lovegood taper sa baguette dessus et marmonner le mot de passe approprié -Patfole cette fois - et alors que la voix maussade de "River" flottait dans la cuisine, Draco sentit son instinct se tordre d'anxiété.

Auditeurs, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

Draco parcourut rapidement la pièce et sut qu'ils le sentaient tous aussi, un nœud d'appréhension inquiétant dans la poitrine. Andromeda avait suspendu ses activités et se tordait nerveusement les mains, les yeux fixés sur la radio. Les autres étaient tous tellement immobiles et rigides qu'il semblait que leurs os pourraient se briser sous leur chair, en particulier Theo, qui semblait retenir son souffle.

C'est avec un grand regret que nous vous informons que nous avons appris que plusieurs décès n'avaient pas été signalés par le prophète …

Dans sa vision périphérique, Draco vit Lovegood saisir si fort la main de Blaise que ses ongles tranchés dans ses doigts.

Putain, Granger lui manquait.

Nous pouvons confirmer que les personnes suivantes ont été assassinées…

Tout devint un peu flou pour Draco à ce moment-là.

Annabelle Snowbloom…

Samantha Jones…

Lewis Gibson…

Il n'a pas reconnu ces noms.

Ted Tonks…

Il a entendu sa tante prendre une inspiration tremblante, et c'est alors que tout a commencé à s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait pas s'arracher les yeux à la radio, mais il entendit le tonnerre des pas trébuchés et un bruit étrangement étranglé alors qu'Andromeda courait vers la porte arrière avec des sanglots lui obstruant la gorge. Une seconde plus tard, Théo se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, quittant la pièce en titubant et renversant chaises et ornements.

Draco continuait d'écouter.

Dirk Cresswell…

"Putain," jura Blaise derrière les dents. "On dois-

"Non," Draco entendit Lovegood. "Vas voir Theo. Millicent et moi irons à Dromeda."

Il y eut un autre bruit de pas précipités et de chaises qui cliquetèrent au sol. Une porte s'ouvrit et les cris brisés d'Andromèda harcelèrent les oreilles de Draco avant que la porte ne se referme brutalement et les coupes.

"Draco," appela Blaise. "Allez, j'ai peut-être besoin d'un coup de main avec Theo."

La voix de Blaise à peine enregistrée.

Un gobelin du nom de Gornuk…

"Draco, allez!"

"Donnez-moi juste une minute," siffla-t-il doucement.

Matthew Greenweed…

Il y avait un bruit sourd venant d'en haut et le fracas de verre éclatant.

Blaise grogna de la porte. "DRACO, veux-tu juste-

"J'ai juste dit de me donner une minute," rugit-il.

"Pourquoi-

"J'AI BESOIN DE" Sa voix se brisa pendant un moment. "J'AI BESOIN DE M'ASSURER QUE GRANGER NE SE TROUVE PAS SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE LISTE DE MERDE, OK?"

Cela devait être suffisant car il a entendi Blaise courir en haut des escaliers, suivi de cris étouffés et d'un bruit sourd qui faisait trembler les lumières du plafond.

Timothy Stephenson…

Grace Hartwood…

Il haletait et ses battements de cœur battaient contre ses tympans.

Et Dominic McGrath. Nous devons quitter les ondes maintenant, mais nous vous demandons de prendre un moment de silence à la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés. Protégez-vous et gardez la foi.

Draco laissa échapper un souffle gémissant et baissa la tête avec soulagement. Il vola quelques secondes égoïstes pour laisser toute la trépidation sortir de ses pores, mais un cri étouffé d'en haut le sortit de sa transe apaisante et, les membres peu coopératifs, il se leva et partit à la recherche de Blaise et de Theo. Il suivit les sons de combat et des gémissements déconcertants qui semblaient trop crus pour être humains dans la chambre de Théo, et il trouva un carnage.

Une partie du bureau de Theo était carbonisée et fumait, la fenêtre avait été cassée avec ce que Draco avait supposé être une chaise, et du sang s'était répandu sur les fissures en toile d'araignée du miroir détruit. Ses yeux suivirent le chemin du sang le long du mur et du plancher jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur Blaise et Theo.

Ils se débattaient sur le sol; Blaise essayait désespérément de garder les mains de Theo et de placer son poids pour retrouver un certain équilibre. Draco réalisa alors qu'il y avait une baguette à quelques mètres de là et Theo essayait de se glisser dessus, arrachant ses ongles dans les éclats de terre. Il y avait des éclats de miroir incrustés dans sa peau qui brillaient sous le soleil du matin, et Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand l'un des ongles de Theo se déchira jusqu'à la cuticule, il laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas de chercher sa baguette.

"Draco, putain aide-moi!" Demanda Blaise. "Prend ses bras!"

Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa tête avant de suivre son instruction, saisissant les coudes de Theo et les prenant fermement pour les faire passer derrière lui. Draco remarqua la sueur s'accumuler entre les omoplates de Theo et coulait le long de sa tempe tandis que Blaise changeait de position et aidait à maintenir les bras de Theo en place.

"PUTAIN LÂCHÉ MOI BORDEL!"il a crié. "BLAISE, JE JURE que je vais TE CRUCIO quand je serais libre-

"Où est ta baguette?" Blaise a demandé à Draco.

"En bas."

"Merde, le mienne aussi-

"JE T'AVERTI BLAISE!" Théo menacé furieusement. "Laisse-moi partir!"

"Théo, respire," dit Blaise avec patiance. "Allez, mon pote-

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE-

"Respire, Théo," essaya Blaise. "Inspire,expire. Allé. Essaye juste."

Draco l'entendit avaler une énorme bouffée d'air et Théo tremblait si fort que ses membres se contorsionnèrent en formes et angles inquiétants. Puis il se mit à vomir et Draco tapota doucement le dos de Theo alors qu'il soulevait le contenu de son estomac alors que la puanteur acide de la bile envahissait la pièce.

"Vas-y , mec," marmonna doucement Blaise. "Voilà."

"Je les emmerde," Theo s"étouffa entre les spasmes. "Je les déteste."

"Tout ira bien", dit Blaise. "Ça ira."

Mais Draco ne le croyait pas.

Pas une semaine. Juste les heures du jour.

Hermione alluma sa baguette pour réveiller le feu mourant. C'était à son tour de surveiller ce soir et elle s'était aventurée à bonne distance de leur campement pour échapper au bruits répétitif du ronflement de Ron, soucieux de rester dans les barrières. Elle inclina la tête et leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages; une toile d'un bleu profond parsemée d'étoiles clignotantes, et elle décida que c'était trop calme.Trop beau.

Ils avaient écouté l'émission "Potterwatch" plus tôt et le cœur d'Hermione s'était effondré pour Tonks. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, Tonks n'était qu'à quelques jours de son accouchement et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que son ami ressentirait dans ses circonstances. Et Annabelle Snowbloom…

Oui, elle n'avait rencontré la femme que pour un instant, mais les rencontres les plus brèves peuvent parfois laisser les marques les plus précieuses dans votre mémoire.

Hermione trouvait tout cela tellement bizarre qu'il y ait des sorciers et des sorcières massacrés parmi les flammes de la guerre, et elle était là; à étudier les constellations avec un livre sur ses genoux et seulement les claquements de braises qui troublaient la paix.

Pour la centième fois, elle s'aperçut qu'elle fixait les quatorze étoiles qui dessinaient la constellation en forme de dragon et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le rêve éveillé de Draco soupirant contre son cou.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle redressa sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'un second souffle le suivit.

Sa conscience la démangeait à nouveau.

"Tu devrais te reposer, Harry," marmonna-t-elle avec culpabilité alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. "Tu as surveillé la nuit dernière, alors tu dois être fatigué."

"Je ne peux pas dormir", répondit-il en se laissant tomber à terre pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Je pensais que je viendrais te tenir compagnie et je voulais te parler-

«Vas-tu me demander pourquoi j'ai évité Ron? interrogea-t-elle avant de perdre son sang-froid, et elle fronça les sourcils quand les sourcils de Harry se soulevèrent avec stupeur. "Je vous ai entendu en parler il y a plusieurs nuits

"Hermione, nous ne voulions rien dire par là-

"Je sais, je sais," coupa-t-elle . "Je ne suis pas fâché ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, Ron avait raison, j'ai agi… différemment autour de lui, et tu as le droit de recevoir des explications, mais je ... je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela."

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire," dit Harry doucement."Ça va-

"Je ne suis pas sûre de…", s'interrompit-elle, mais elle secoua la tête fermement. "Non. Non, j'ai besoin de te le dire-

"Hermione-

"Ron avait raison", se précipita-t-elle. "Je, euh ... je ne ressens plus rien de romantique envers lui comme avant, et il y a ... quelqu'un d'autre."

Harry pencha la tête et elle vit une lueur de déception derrière ses lunettes. "Nous pensions que cela pourrait être le cas", a-t-il avoué. "Eh bien ... ça va ...

"Ce n'est pas cette partie qui m'inquiète," gémit-elle, et elle dut détourner les yeux. La danse des flammes l'a captivée un moment. "J'ai juste ... je dois trouver un moyen de te dire ça."

"Hermione-

"Bien", dit-elle avec conviction. Bon sang, elle avait commencé maintenant... "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Snape? Eh bien, il est revenu à Poudlard pour demander une faveur à McGonagall… Et j'y étais, et, euh… la faveur était de cacher…" elle hésita avant de prononcer son nom.… " Draco de tu sais qui, parce qu'il a échoué à sa mission et-

"Malfoy?" Demanda Harry d'un ton abasourdi. "Malfoy était à Poudlard? Nous pensions qu'il était mort."

"Non," murmura-t-elle. "Il est très vivant. Quoi qu'il en soit, McGonagall m'a demandé de ... le surveiller, je suppose, il est resté dans mon dortoir et nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelques mois-

"Je ne comprends pas," l'interrompit Harry, semblant complètement perdu. "Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a à voir avec ça?"

"Tout", lâcha Hermione, et elle rencontra le regard confus de son meilleur ami parce qu'elle le devait. Son cœur se déchaîna dans sa cage thoracique. C'était ça. "Harry, c'est lui… c'est Draco."

Elle sentit sa poitrine se contracter lorsque son meilleure amie recula physiquement face à ses mots. "Qu'est-ce que ... tu es-

"Maintenant, juste… écoute-moi," bégaya-t-elle. "Quand il vivait dans mon dortoir, je l'ai découvert et nous avons juste… J'ai développé des sentiments pour lui et c'est arrivé en quelque sorte-

"Tu es vraiment sérieuse," murmura-t-il, incrédule, se levant et s'éloignant d'elle. "Hermione, es-tu-

"Il n'est pas ce que tu penses qu'il est", grommela-t-elle, le suivant alors qu'il s'éloignait. "Il ne l'est plus, je te le jure-

"C'est un putain de Mangemort!" S'exclama Harry. "Comment peux-tu même penser que-

"Il n'est pas vraiment l'un d'entre eux!" elle s'est disputée rapidement. "Tu sais qu'il ne l'est pas! Tu a dit toi-même qu'il n'aurait pas tué Dumbledore -

"Et ça excuse tout le reste?"

"Non bien sûr que non!" elle essaya et elle sentit les larmes commencer à brûler. "Mais il n'est plus comme ça maintenant! Harry, je jure, si tu pouvais lui parler, tu verrais-

"Je verrais le même imbécile qui a tout fait pour que notre vie soit un enfer!"

"Non, non il n'est plus comme ça," contesta-t-elle catégoriquement. "Il est différent maintenant. Pensez à Regulus, Harry! Et à Snape! Ce n'est pas toujours noir ou blanc. Les gens peuvent changer. Les gens changent-

"Pas lui!"

"Harry, écoute juste-

"Tu nous a trahi!"

"Il n'est pas de leur côté-

"Il n'est pas de notre côté non plus-

"Harry, s'il te plaît, fais confiance à mon jugement là-dessus," implora-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras et le forçant à lui faire face. "Tu es… tu es mon meilleur ami, pratiquement mon frère et j'ai besoin de toi! essaye de comprendre."

Une expression douloureuse traversa ses traits. "Hermione, je ne pense pas pouvoir…

"Harry, tu me connais," continua-t-elle. "Si je… si je pensais qu'il y avait une quelconque possibilité qu'il soit toujours associé aux Mangemorts, alors je ne l'aurais pas fait-

"Je ne peux tout simplement pas-

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti," dit-elle sincèrement. "Je suis vraiment-

"Mais pas pour avoir été impliqué avec lui?"

"Je ... non," balbutia-t-elle. "Non, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé-

"Tu l'aime?" demanda soudainement Harry.

"Quoi?"

"Tu l'aime?"

Hermione ravala la boule dans sa gorge. "Oui."

Il grimaça et s'éloigna d'elle, se frottant les yeux avec les talons de ses mains. Elle pouvait voir le conflit gravé dans chaque muscle de son visage alors qu'il commençait à marcher pendant quelques minutes, la regardant et secouant la tête. Elle voulait continuer à défendre Draco, mais elle doutait que cela puisse résoudre le problème, et alors que le silence s'établissait entre eux, elle pouvait voir l'horreur quitter lentement Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche un souffle lourd et s'arrête.

"Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre," dit-il finalement. "Je ne pense pas avoir jamais pu-

"Harry-

"Mais tu es ma meilleure ami," continua-t-il, l'air complètement défait. "Je t'aime comme une soeur, Hermione, et je… je pense aux personnes qui ont été tuées aujourd'hui et ... tu sais, la probabilité que nous survivrions tous à cette guerre n'a pas l'air brillante-

"Tu ne le sais pas. On peut gagner ça-

"Mais nous pourrions pas y arriver," la stoppa-t-il. "Et je ne voudrais jamais que toi et moi finissions dans de mauvaises conditions après tout ce que nous avons traversé. Tu m'a soutenu à travers toutes les… décisions insensées que j'ai prises sans poser de questions, et peut-être que je peux… rendre cette faveur… je pense."

"Harry-

"Je ne dis pas que j'en suis heureux," lui dit-il. "Loin de là. Je pense que tu as ... complètement tort à propos de Malfoy, et je ne pense pas que cette opinion changera jamais, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était ici et que je pouvais constater par moi-même, donc je vais ... le tolérer, je suppose. "

"D'accord" Hermione accepta sa réponse avec un froncement de sourcils fatigué. "Bien… merci. Maintenant, je dois juste trouver comment dire à Ron-

"Tu ne peux pas lui dire," intervint rapidement Harry. "En aucune façon-

"Que veux-tu dire?" elle a demandé. "Il a besoin de savoir. J'ai l'impression de lui donner de faux espoirs, et c'est cruel-

"Hermione, ça le dévasterait si il savait pour Malfoy," raisonna-t-il. "Et il a de quoi réfléchir. Ne l'a-tu pas vu aujourd'hui alors qu'ils annonçaient qui avait été assassiné? Toute sa famille est impliquée dans cette guerre-

"Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir, Harry-

"Il t'aime, tu sais," dit-il comme si c'était évident. "Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je peux dire qu'il le fait-

"Harry" gémit-elle. "C'est une raison de plus-

"Tu ne peux pas lui dire," dit-il fermement en la frôlant. "Je vais me coucher. Demain, nous agirons comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, d'accord?"

Hermione soupira, regardant le feu qui s'éteignit alors qu'elle inclinait la tête avec assentiment. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Harry s'éloigner alors qu'il rentrait dans la tente et elle était à nouveau seule. En reprenant sa place sur le sol, ses yeux se retournèrent vers le ciel et cherchèrent la constellation qui remuait les souvenirs, et c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

Les mensonges et les secrets sont restés et sa conscience s'est sentie aussi meurtrie qu'auparavant.


	30. Tabou

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 30: Tabou.

Hermione cligna des yeux pour éviter le brouillard de sommeil et tenta de se concentrer. Elle le sentit avant de le voir, quelque chose dans sa main qui ne lui appartenait pas et son front se plissa en un froncement de sourcils perplexe quand elle remarqua le jeu de doigts supplémentaire emmêlé avec les siens. La lumière dans la tente était faible - une petite flamme bleu charme qui vacillait dans le coin - mais elle sut aussitôt qui lui tenait la main et suivit le bras jusqu'à la face endormie de Ron.

Elle retira sa main si rapidement que son coude heurta sa hanche. La tentation de secouer Ron pour le réveiller et de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait sympa qu'il garde ses mains pour lui-même lui vint à l'esprit, mais cette pensée passa et elle fut soudain très alerte et agitée. Elle abandonna l'idée d'essayer de se rendormir et se glissa hors de son lit de camping, se mettant au pied de la tente et décida de retrouver Harry, qu'elle savait était de garde ce soir.

Elle l'aperçut à plusieurs mètres de leur camp, adossée au tronc émietté d'un chêne sans vie, et quand la lune brilla dans ses lunettes, elle sut qu'il l'avait vue. Il l'évitait résolument depuis sa confession à propos de Draco et elle pensait qu'il pourrait partir, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira, une respiration qui se transforma en brume froide alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il y avait des choses à se dire; une amitié fissurée à réparer.

"Salut", proposa-t-elle avec douceur, s'enfonçant au sol en face de lui.

"Salut," résonna-t-il, et la maladresse qui les séparait la fit frissonner. "Hermione-

"Je veux te demander-

"J'ai aussi des questions," interrompit-il, l'air presque nerveux. "Je, euh, je veux d'abord m'excuser pour avoir été distant avec toi la semaine dernière."

Le soulagement l'a réchauffée. "Ça va."

"J'ai juste… c'était juste un grand choc… eh bien, c'est toujours un grand choc, et je-

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle. "Je comprends-

"C'est mon problème," dit Harry. "J'y ai pensé, et je ne comprends toujours pas, et je pense avoir besoin de toi… oui, j'ai besoin que tu me l'expliques."

"Tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé? Entre Draco et moi?"

"Je veux entendre ton raisonnement," murmura-t-il. "Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, alors peut-être que si tu l'expliques, ça pourrait avoir un sens pour moi."

Elle se mordit les lèvres. "Je ... je ne sais pas comment-

"Combien de temps?" il a invité. "Depuis combien de temps ... a-tu des sentiments pour lui?"

Elle se souvint du premier baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco, ce jour étrange avec la piqûre d'abeille où il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle avait touché son visage de manière si insouciante, puis c'était arrivé. Cela avait été le catalyseur qui l'avait aspirée dans la vie de Draco. Ce moment fou d'impulsion avait tout changé.

"Novembre", marmonna-t-elle distraitement, se souvenant du vents. "Cela a commencé en novembre."

"D'accord", dit-il. "Et comment?"

Elle est retournée dans le temps, pensant à tous les petits événements qui s'étaient accumulés jusqu'à ce moment fatidique, de leurs regards persistants aux nuits tardives sur les canapés avec des chocolat chaud. De lui lisant ses livres moldus, à elle lui préparant des repas. De lui paniquer quand elle n'est pas revenue, à elle poignardant leurs mains et mélangeant leur sang. De chaque regard prolongé à chaque contact inquisiteur.

De la tolérance à la curiosité, en passant par l'amour.

La vie n'est rien de plus qu'une série d'incidents fragiles qui donnent lieu à quelque chose de beau ou de tragique. Parfois les deux.

"Tu sais, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent," murmura-t-elle avant même de se rendre compte que les mots l'avaient quittée. "Tu ne connais jamais vraiment quelqu'un avant de vivre avec. D'une certaine manière, nous étions tous les deux perdus et hors de notre zone de confort. Je n'avais ni toi ni Ron, il n'avait ni ses amis ni sa famille… nous n'avions rien en réalité et quand tout t'a été enlevé, il n'y avait plus rien pour se cacher derrière. "

"Mais-

"Et nous étions tous les deux ... en miettes l'un en face de l'autre," continua-t-elle. "Vous-savez-qui voulait le voir mort et il était complètement bouleversé par ses circonstances. Après avoir oublié mes parents, j'étais tellement… dévasté. Mais cela nous a rendu… humain, je pense. Nous étions… nous étions réels parce que nous étions cassés. "

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Je veux dire que c'était juste ... nous", essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. "Nos personnalités, nos… âmes, je suppose. Juste des émotions et des instincts, et nous nous sommes juste… correspondus. Connectés, presque."

"Parce que vous étiez tous les deux seuls?"

"Non", elle secoua la tête. "Non, il y avait d'autres personnes avec qui je pouvais avoir de la compagnie si ce n'était que de la solitude. C'était plus que ça."

Elle pouvait voir l'incertitude derrière la lueur de ses lunettes. "Alors il a juste… cessé de se soucier de ce que tu est ? De ta condition de née Moldu?"

"Oh, Merlin non. Il a fallu un certain temps pour qu'il soit même civil avec moi, mais c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé. Peut-être que je suis optimiste, mais je pense qu'il avait remis en question ses idées sur les préjugés sanguins avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Peut-être même avant de laisser les Mangemorts entrer à Poudlard. "

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Tu l'as vu l'année dernière, Harry," soupira-t-elle. "Comme il avait l'air tourmenté. S'il avait été certain que tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné sur les Moldus et les Nés-de-Moldus était exact, il l'aurait vraiment fait."

"Hermione, il est encore-

"C'est un petit con mais il n'a jamais été foncièrement méchant, Harry", elle défendit son amant absent à la hâte. "Il a juste… fait les mauvais choix. Je pense que le doute était toujours là, et je l'ai simplement… poussé dans la bonne direction-

"Mais ça ne-

"Pourquoi aimes-tu Ginny, Harry?"

"Je… qu'est-ce que tu-

"Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique", continua-t-elle. "Elle est la soeur de ton meilleur ami. Et nous sommes en guerre alors, pourquoi l'aimes-tu?"

"Je…" bégaya-t-il maladroitement."Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je le suis juste."

Ses lèvres se contractèrent aux coins avec un sourire triste. "Exactement."

Harry sembla la considérer pendant un moment de silence avant de secouer la tête et de pousser ses lunettes plus loin sur son nez, une habitude qu'elle savait qu'il avait quand il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il regarda le bout de ses chaussures et expira par ses narines.

"Que voulais-tu me demander, Hermione?"

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant qu'il en avait fini avec leur conversation sur sa relation avec Draco, et elle ne savait pas si son opinion s'était adoucie ou non. À cause du battement agité de ses ongles contre ses rotules, elle en douta.

"Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais dit à Ron."

"Rien," marmonna-t-il. "Je savais que si je disais que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, il voudrait savoir qui et poserait beaucoup de questions. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne t'avais pas parlé parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire."

Elle a avalé une démangeaison dans sa gorge. "Il me tenait la main quand je me suis réveillé," dit-elle. "Harry, j'ai besoin de lui dire-

"Non."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste pour lui-

"Pas encore, Hermione."

.

.

Ses paupières avaient commencé à se sentir si lourdes, comme si ses cils étaient en plomb.

L'épuisement avait durement frappé Draco au cours des deux derniers jours, plongeant ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'ils palpitent et un mal de tête permanent s'était installé juste entre ses yeux. Dans les quelques jours qui ont suivi l'annonce de la mort de Ted, tous ces petits schémas et routines qui avaient tous avaient diminué. Il n'y avait pas eu de jeu d'échecs sorcier, pas de petits déjeuners en commun et pas de réunions à minuit avec Andromeda autour d'un café froid. Tout était tombé dans un chaos monotone et désorganisé, et personne ne parvenait vraiment à faire l'effort pour se remettre de sa perte.

Sauf peut-être Blaise.

Andromeda dormait dans la chambre de Tracy, car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans la maison qu'elle avait partagée avec son mari et à affronter tous les souvenirs qui seraient inévitablement dispersés un peu partout dans la poussière. Elle émergeait à peine de la chambre de Tracy, et Blaise avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir l'ordre dans leur refuge, assignant diverses tâches aux Serpentards et adoptant le rôle d'Andromèda à la tête de la maison, bien que Draco se demandait si Blaise pourrait faire cela pour se distraire de ses nuits solitaires sans Lovegood, disparu depuis presque une semaine maintenant.

C'était difficile.

Draco ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une époque où il avait été entouré de gens qui faisaient face à la mort d'une manière si délicate, et il ne savait pas comment agir parmi ses compagnons en deuil. Il n'avait pas bien connu Ted, mais son oncle affinal avait évidemment eu un impact énorme sur la vie des autres avant son arrivée; un pseudo-père pour Theo et Millicent, semble-t-il, et la mélancolie est contagieuse quand elle est emprisonnée dans un espace confiné.

Comme prévu, la réaction de Theo avait été la plus sévère et, pendant les deux premiers jours, il n'avait fait que vomir, crier et essayer de détruire tous se qui passait devant ses yeux. Mais, un peu comme la vie et tout le reste, la colère et l'énergie avaient lentement saigné Théo, et ces quatre derniers jours, il avait reflété l'aspect de cadavre d'Andromèda et ses mouvements lents.

Les deux ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'exister, pris au piège d'une transe de deuil catatonique qui s'opposait à tout but.

Blaise avait dissimulé la baguette de Théo quelque part, et avait également décidé qu'il devait être surveillé, et ils prirent des tours pour rester dans sa chambre la nuit, Draco a proposé de prendre le dernier quart plusieurs fois. Il dormait moins que tout le monde, alors c'était logique.

Mais tout cela le rattrapait maintenant, et il s'était en fait retiré au lit à une heure raisonnable pour changer. Il était donc plus que irrité lorsqu'un rêve troublant concernant sa marque noir et les cris de Granger le réveillèrent trop tôt.

En s'animant dans son lit avec une rentrée d'air intense, il avait une transpiration froide dans les yeux et des frissons lui raclant le dos tandis que l'écho des hurlements d'Hermione résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains moites et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il lança un regard noir à la pendule lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était trois heures et demie du matin.

Il se demandait s'il valait la peine d'essayer de se rendormir lorsqu'il l'entendit, le léger murmure de voix en bas.

Il savait que ce n'était probablement rien, probablement que Miles et Tracy qui prenaient un verre, mais une sensation douteuse le tira à la gorge. Passant un t-shirt sur sa tête et le lissant sur sa poitrine trempée de sueur, il attrapa sa baguette et quitta prudemment sa chambre avec des pas silencieux.

"Lumos", murmura-t-il en traversant le palier.

Les voix se faisaient plus fortes, mais il ne parvenait pas à identifier leur identité ni à distinguer ce qui était dit. Il les suivit alors dans les escaliers et dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant la porte de la cuisine.

Il y avait deux voix, toutes les deux féminines.Il reconnut le ton doux d'Andromèda, mais il ne put pas placer la seconde voix. Il éteignit la lueur de sa baguette et colla son oreille contre la porte alors que la curiosité l'emportait.

"… Et tout. Je serais venu plus tôt mais c'est si dangereux d'envoyer des hiboux maintenant, et je ne savais pas si vos pupilles me laisseraient transplaner ici, et je ne voulais pas utiliser l'un des Portkeys lorsque ma date d'échéance d'accouchement est si proche-

"C'est bon," Draco entendit sa tante marmonner ."Je sais que tu a beaucoup-

"Non, j'aurais dû être ici avec toi-

"Nymphadora, ça va," l'interrompit Andromeda, et le visage de Draco se figea de l'autre côté de la porte lorsqu'il reconnut le nom de sa cousine. La cousine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit-elle, et il y eut un claquement de chair contre bois, sûrement un poing contre la table. Il pouvait entendre la pression dans sa voix, le ton grave d'une personne coincée entre le chagrin et la fureur pure. "Je suis désolé, maman, je-

"Arrête de t'excuser, Nymphadora. C'est vraiment bien. C'est juste ... c'est bon de te voir, mon coeur. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici."

"Tu sais", dit sa cousine après un moment. "Remus et moi avons discuté, et nous avons décidé que nous allons appeler le bébé comme papa si c'est un garçon."

Il y eut une pause vide et Draco resta aussi immobile que ses muscles le permettaient.

"Je pense que c'est parfait", soupira Andromeda, la voix fragile d'émotion. "Ton père aurait adoré ça. Vraiment."

"Bien, je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu semble tellement en colère-

"Bien sûr que je suis vachement en colère!" elle a aboyé. "Ils ont tué mon père! Ils tuent des gens tous les jours, et puis il y a cette saleté de commission d'enregistrement pour les nés de Moldus! A-tu vu la propagande qu'ils font sur les enfants de Moldus?"

Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

Commission d'inscription des né Moldus. Né-moldu. Granger.

"Oui," répondit sa tante."J'ai vu quelque chose à ce sujet dans Le Prophète et il y avait des tracts livrés à la maison. C'est affreux-

"C'est dégueulasse", cracha Tonks."Je n'arrive pas à croire que certaines personnes croient vraiment toute cette merde. Tu sais, quand Hermione était avec moi, je…

Draco n'entendit pas le reste de cette phrase.Tout son sang coulait à ses oreilles et le rendi momentanément sourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse entendre que le battement rapide de son pouls alors que sa vision devenait trouble sur les bords. Cela le frappa si fort, une haine pleine de rage qui lui brûlait même les ongles, puis tout à coup il était tout plein d'adrénaline et en feu, enfonçant son corps dans la porte et entrant dans la cuisine avec sa baguette levée. Les deux sorcières sursautèrent de surprise, et Tonks était debout, sa baguette centrée sur lui et son corps incliné avec soin pour protéger son bébé.

Tonks le regarda avec dégoût. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?"

"Où est-ce qu'elle est putain?" Draco siffla contre sa cousine et il reconnut à peine la sinistre qualité de sa voix.

"Draco," dit Andromède avec circonspection. "Calme-toi-

"OÙ EST-ELLE?"

"Maman, que diable fait-il ici avec-

"C'est bon, Nymphadora-

"Mais, il est l'un d'entre eux", argumenta-t-elle avec raideur. "Il a pris la Marque et il a laissé les Mangemorts-

"Il a fait défection", expliqua rapidement Andromeda en se levant. "Draco, s'il te plaît, baisse ta baguette

"Ne t'approche pas de moi, salope," grogna-t-il, baissant les yeux vers elle. "Tu m'as menti-

"Non, je n'ai pas-

"Tu a dit que tu ne savais pas où elle était!" cria-t-il, sa voix devenant rapidement enrouée et sa poitrine se soulevant. "Tu savais, et tu m'a laissé juste penser qu'elle était-

"Draco, s'il te plaît, pose ta baguette magique -

"Tu a vu à quel point j'étais désespéré ces dernières semaines et tu n'a rien fait!"

Il haletait, les yeux passant de sa cousine à sa tante, puis de retour. La trahison laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche alors qu'il se demandait distraitement quand il avait commencé à faire confiance à Andromeda, avant qu'il ne se réprimande silencieusement pour avoir relâché sa garde. Il aurait vraiment dû apprendre maintenant.

"Draco, je jure que je ne savais pas. Nymphadora m'a seulement dit ce soir-

"DITES-MOI OU ELLE EST!" gronda-t-il violemment. "MAINTENANT!"

"Qui?" Tonks coupa.

"GRANGER!" cria-t-il, son regard brûlant sur sa cousine. "Je jure à Salazar, si tu ne…

Andromeda gémit et essuya une larme de détresse. "Draco, arrête juste écoute. S'il te plaît."

"Pas avant que tu me dises où est Granger," dit-il résolument. "Tu vas me dire-

"Tu veux dire Hermione?" Demanda Tonks, l'air passablement dérouté. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voir avec toi?"

"Elle a tout à voir avec moi!" il riposta, sa baguette magique toujours sur elle et vibrant avec colère. "Tu me le dis maintenant!"

"Attends", marmonna sa cousine, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle semblait chercher un souvenir. "Toi? Tu es le… tu es le garçon dont elle parlait? Celui pour qui elle est tombé à Poudlard? Toi et elle étaient-

"OUI MOI!" il a lâché, trop furieux et impatient de s'en soucier. "OUI C'EST MOI ! ET ELLE EST AVEC MOI ! ALORS DIT MOI-

"Impossible." Tonks secoua la tête d'un air douteux. "Hermione ne serait pas-

"Nymphadora", dit Andromeda, fixant sa fille d'un regard significatif. "Il ne ment pas."

Les lèvres de Tonks se contractèrent, mais sa baguette resta stable, de même que celles de Draco. Il y avait un mouvement derrière lui, mais il maintenait le contact visuel avec son cousin, ignorant les deux séries de pas qui entraient dans la pièce et s'arrêtaient à quelques mètres de lui. L'intuition lui dit que c'était Blaise et Theo, mais il était trop concentré et motivé par son caractère sauvage, se grattant comme une charge statique sous sa peau, pour jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction.

"Malfoy," dit Blaise d'un ton aigu. "Qu'est-ce qui au nom de Merlin-

"Laisse-moi," grogna-t-il. "Ne t'implique pas dans ça, casse-toi -

"Draco, elle est enceinte".

"Je m'en fous!" il a craché. "Elle sait où est Granger!"

"Granger?" Répéta Théo doucement, visiblement confus. "Comme dans… Hermione Granger? Pourquoi…

"Je ne sais pas où est Hermione!" Tonks a crié sur lui. "Aucun de nous-

"Tu a dit qu'elle était avec toi!" Cria Draco. "Je t'ai entendu, alors ne te fout pas de moi avec tes CONNERIES-

"J'ai dit qu'elle était avec moi," lui dit-elle, sa voix plus calme et pincée. "Passé, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve Hermione maintenant."

Il a hésité et il s'est soudainement senti très léthargique. "Tu ment-

"Non", l'arrêta-t-elle, comme si elle s'attendait à sa réponse. "Elle était avec moi, mais elle est partie, il y a plus d'un mois-

"Où?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle lentement, relâchant sa position défensive. "Elle a décollé dans la nuit. Je suppose qu'elle est allée retrouver Harry et Ron-

"Oh, les jumeaux pièges de la mort!" s'écria-t-il en grinçant des dents quand sa voix se brisa. "Putain de merde c'est génial!"

"Elle ira bien," murmura Tonks. "Hermione est la plus brillante sorcière de son âge et-

"Espèce de salope," se moqua-t-il de sa cousine, mais il commençait à perdre le feu pour se battre. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie s'échapper de ses pores alors que la vague de déception l'enfonçait. "Tu laisses Granger, la née-moldu la plus recherché du pays, partir quand il y a des rafleurs -

"Elle est trop maline, il ne la trouvons que si elle le désire, elle sait faire attention-

"Quoi, comme ton père l'a fait?" répondit-il, et un éclair de satisfaction particulier s'installa dans ses os quand il entendit à la fois sa tante et sa cousine haleter devant son commentaire cruel.

"Malfoy," siffla Blaise à ses côtés. "Tu a fini-

"Serais-tu si calme si c'était ta sorcière?" cria-t-il à Blaise.

"Ma sorcière a également disparu", dit son ami, et Draco sentit une main appliquer une pression sur son bras tendu. "Ca suffit ."

Draco ne résista pas et baissa sa baguette, ses yeux tombant au sol et ses muscles contractés dans ses avant-bras. Il voulait juste un petit renseignement sur Granger. juste l'assurance qu'elle était en sécurité, mais cette lueur fugace d'espoir proche de l'espoir avait été éteinte si rapidement, il avait l'impression que l'air avait été chassé de lui. Il se prit la tête dans sa main libre alors que le poid sourd d'une inévitable migraine commençait à frapper ses sinus. Il pouvait sentir physiquement les yeux des autres qui le mesuraient, et il les détestait tous à ce moment pour le voir perdre son contrôle.

"Allez vous faire voir," souffla-t-il, se tournant pour partir.

"Attends," Théo entra dans son chemin. "Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ou est-ce que j'entends bien? Toi et l'angelique Granger? Ensemble?"

Draco ne répondit pas, mais il redressa les épaules et releva le menton, défiant Theo de faire un commentaire désobligeant ou un petit rire moqueur. Au lieu de cela, une étrange expression lui vola les traits et Draco vit l'éclat de l'homme espiègle et sarcastique qu'il avait connu avant la mort de Ted.

"Bien", dit Théo, un sourire narquois qu'il essayait de réprimer. "C'est un scénario intéressant."

L'envie de frapper son poing dans la mâchoire de Théo le submerga, mais il se contenta de le frôler et revint dans sa chambre, aspirant à la solitude et à une douche où il pourrait imaginer le reflet de Granger dans les carreaux.

La confirmation qu'elle errait dans le pays ravagé par la guerre avec Potter et Weasmoche lui injecta une nouvelle et puissante dose d'insomnie dans les veines, et il ne dormit pas pendant quatre jours.

Il évita les autres, en particulier Theo, Blaise et Andeomeda, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le cherche un mardi plutôt morne en avril. Il se souvint d'avoir observé les nouvelles feuilles et la fleur rose devant sa fenêtre, magnifiées par la couche de bruine qui coulait le long de la vitre. Elle entra dans sa chambre sans un coup d'œil, un sourire sincère sur son visage qui semblait tordu, comme si elle avait oublié comment faire.

Elle lui a dit qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre et que Tonks avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Teddy Lupin.

Il se demanda pourquoi elle pensait qu'il s'en foutrait, puis se demanda s'il le faisait.

Il avait marmonné des «félicitations» à contrecœur et elle était partie rendre visite à son premier petit-fils.

Le caillot dans la poitrine de Draco avait semblé un peu plus léger, mais il avait passé le reste de la journée à envier ce bébé parce qu'il était inconscient du monde sombre et mourant dans lequel il était né.

L'innocence et l'ignorance ne font qu'un . Béni soit il .

.

.

Hermione trace ses doigts sur le motif complexe de tourbillons et de boucles de la garde de l'épée, émerveillée par la possibilité que quelque chose d'aussi beau puisse être aussi meurtrier. Harry lui avait donné l'épée de Gryffondor (et tout le reste à ce sujet), à stocker dans son sac Charmé, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était la meilleure personne pour protéger leurs affaires. Elle avait eu l'envie soudaine d'étudier l'artefact, fascinée par l'histoire où elle pouvait presque sentir sentir battre dans sa lame.

Il était chaud sous son contact. Plus chaud qu'elle.

Elle le remit dans son sac et retourna à son livre, découvrant tout ce qui pouvait avoir un sens et notant une note ici et là pour y revenir plus tard. Elle était complètement absorbée par sa routine habituelle de lecture et de relecture des mots qu'elle avait mémorisés des semaines auparavant, essayant de secouer les pensées de Draco qui parvenait toujours à s'infiltrer dans sa concentration. Alors, quand une main amicale lui toucha l'épaule et effleura les boucles près de son oreille, elle se releva d'un bond avec un halètement surpris et sa baguette à portée de main.

«Ron» expira-t-elle, baissant sa baguette de sa pomme d'Adam. "Tu m'as fait peur-

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il rapidement. "J'ai essayé de t'appeler."

"J'étais-

"Lecture", finit-il pour elle. "Oui je sais."

Hermione pouvait dire qu'il était nerveux. C'était tellement flagrant dans la façon dont il changeait de pieds et relevait ses traits couverts de taches de rousseur avec incertitude. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et elle cachait nerveusement les mèches de cheveux têtues qu'il avait touchées derrière son oreille.

"Où est Harry?"

"Il prépare de la nourriture près de la tente", a-t-il déclaré. "Écoute, Hermione-

"Je devrais aller vérifier s'il a besoin d'un coup de main-

"Ai-je fait quelque chose?" laissa échapper Ron et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. "Je veux dire, est-ce que je… je t'ai contrarié, ou quelque chose?"

Elle inspira longuement. "Non. Non, tu ne m'as pas énervé, Ron-

"Bien ... alors je ne comprends pas," essaya-t-il maladroitement. "C'est juste ... je pensais que toi et moi étions ... tu sais."

"Ron, je pense-

"Je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé au mariage et tout le reste", continua-t-il. "Je sais que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé, mais je… tu le regrettes?"

"Non, je ne le regrette pas", répondit-elle sincèrement. "C'est juste que nous-

"Parce que je pensais que cela signifiait que nous étions ensemble maintenant, mais il est évident que tu ne le sens pas comme ça."

La culpabilité montait si rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle allait lui dire. Elle pouvait sentir les mots se former. "Tu es mon meilleur ami-

"Mais c'est tout?" il a interrogé avec déception. "Juste des amis? C'est tout ce que tu vois?"

"Ron" commença-t-elle lentement."Tu sais que je t'aimais bien, mais ... notre opportunité d'être plus que des amis est ... passé."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire que nous avons pris trop de temps", at-elle expliqué. "C'était là à porter de mains et nous n'avons tout simplement pas… et c'est parce qu'aucun de nous ne le voulait vraiment -

"C'est faux-

"Je suis désolé, mais ça vrai. Ça aurait été juste ... pratique pour nous-

"Pratique?" répéta-t-il, et il avait l'air blessé en parlant. "Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je veux juste dire que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ça aurait été juste dans la logique des choses, mais ... mais la commodité n'est pas une raison suffisante pour commencer une relation. En fait, c'est une terrible raison-

"Hermione-

"Tu ne penses pas que si l'un de nous deux le désirait vraiment, ça se serait déjà passé?" elle a raisonné. "Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose nous en empêchait, sauf nous-mêmes. Enfer, nos amis et notre famille l'ont pratiquement encouragée-

"Es-tu toujours agacé par ce qui s'est passé entre Lavande et moi?" il a demandé soudainement.

"Non bien sûr que non-

"Parce que c'était juste une erreur", il se précipita. Il attrapa sa main mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse lui frôler le bout des doigts. "Hermione-

"Ron, je te promets que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ça-

"Alors tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre?"

On y était, la question qu'elle redoutait parce que la réponse le détruirait. Elle avait tellement envie de le lui dire, car il n'y avait que la vérité entre eux, aussi difficile que ce fût pour lui de l'entendre, mais la voix de Harry lui murmurait au fond de son cerveau. Elle regarda les yeux inquiets de Ron vaciller de déception et réalisa qu'elle avait été silencieuse trop longtemps. Le silence est simplement une confirmation du lâche.

"JE-

"Je le savais," acquiesça-t-il, étrangement calme. "Je savais, mais Harry a dit que j'avais tort-

"Ron, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle les choses n'ont pas fonctionné-

"C'est bon", dit-il avec un sourire douloureux. "C'est bon. Je comprends. Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis ... qu'est-ce que c'était, cinq mois?"

"Six", corrigea-t-elle. "Mais je-

"Hermione, aimes-tu quelqu'un d'autre?" il a demandé à nouveau. "C'est une simple question oui ou non."

Elle ferma les yeux. "Oui."

"C'est ... c'est bon", trébucha-t-il. "J'espère juste que tu m'aurais dit-

"C'est Draco Malfoy."

Il y eut un autre silence, mais c'était le cas lorsque même les oiseaux et les vents semblent mourir au fil du temps, jusqu'à ce que le néant crie à vos oreilles comme une banshee méprisée. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva Ron plus proche que prévu, le visage figé et vide, mais elle vit alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient sur ses joues. Et puis il riait; Ce doux rire qui fit rebondir ses épaules, augmentant rapidement en volume jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne vraiment turbulent et faisait trembler tout son corps.

"C'est ... c'est hilarant!" il s'étouffa entre deux éclats de rire. "Oh Merlin, Hermione, tu dit des trucs fous-

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Ce n'est pas une blague, Ron."

Il se moqua et roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que c'est-

"Ron, regarde mon visage," dit-elle, se préparant pour le virage. "Je ne plaisante pas. C'est Draco."

Ses gloussements faiblissaient à chaque souffle qu'il aspirait et son expression se transforma peu à peu en un air de perplexité totale. Sa mâchoire s'affaissa et ses yeux bleu ciel se rétrécirent en fines fentes curieuses qui inspectaient chaque détail de son visage comme il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il se racla la gorge et elle se retrouva étrangement captivité par une veine épaisse qui se contractait dans son cou.

"Hermione," il fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas drôle plus-

"Ce n'est pas fait pour être drôle", lui dit-elle. "C'est la vérité-

"Ne sois pas ridicule," renifla-t-il. "Non ... non, c'est impossible."

Elle gémit dans sa paume. "Ron, je sais que c'est un choc-

"Je ne te crois pas-

"Ron", elle soupira. "Je jure sur ma vie que Draco-

"Arrête de dire son nom!" aboya-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant et. "Tu es devenu folle ou sous un charme!"

"Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard," murmura-t-elle. "Et je suis tombé-

"Ne t'avise pas de le dire!"

"Si tu voulais juste ... si tu me laissais juste m'expliquer-

"Hermione, arrête ça!" cria-t-il, se détournant d'elle et serrant ses poings dans ses cheveux. "Arrêter maintenant!"

"Tu pourrait comprendre", plaida-t-elle, essayant de lui prendre le bras. "Tu pourrais-

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS!" beugla-t-il, assez fort pour disperser une volée d'oiseaux dans un arbre proche. "Je t'aime! Tu sais ça ?"

"Ron, s'il te plaît -

"Savais-tu que quand Harry et moi avons trouvé le médaillon, il m'a montré ma plus grande peur?" lui dit-il, et les larmes dans ses yeux lui coupère le souffle. "Et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a montré? Toi et Harry! Et maintenant tu dis que c'est toi et Malfoy!"

"Je-je suis désolé!" elle a bafouillé et elle pleurait aussi. "Ron, je le suis vraiment. J'avais juste besoin de te dire-

"Putain, comment peux-tu me faire ça?"

Elle a bronché. Il etait rarement vulgaire et se mots semblaient si déplacés sur sa langue. "Ron, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal-

"TAIS-TOI!" rugit-il, fermant les yeux comme s'il souffrait physiquement. "La ferme! Arrête ça!" dit-il incontrôlable.

"Hey!" La voix de Harry venait de derrière elle et elle se retourna pour le trouver courant vers eux. "J'ai entendu crier-

"Elle est folle, Harry!" Cria Ron, pointant un doigt tremblant vers Hermione. "Elle est complètement foutue! Elle a dit qu'elle et Malfoy étaient à Poudlard et-

"Tu lui as parlé de Malfoy?" Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas le lui dire!"

"Je suis désolé," renifla Hermione. "J'avais besoin de-

"Attends. Tu le savais?" Ron accusé, et il avait l'air complètement trahi en regardant Harry. "Tu savais et tu n'a rien dit?"

"Ron, mon pote", dit Harry avec patience. "Je suis désolé-

"Tu mens menteur!"

"Mec, calme-toi" dit il en se plaçant devant Hermione par précaution.

"Ne me dites pas de me calmer!" il a hurlé. "Vous restez tous les deux loin de moi-

"S'il te plaît, Ron," essaya désespérément Hermione. "Si tu me laisses un instant, je pourrais… Draco n'est pas comme il était-

"C'est un putain de Mangemort, Hermione! UN MANGEMORT!"

"Non il ne l'est pas!"

"Putain mais bien sûr que oui!" il a craché. "Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore! Il a laissé les Mangemorts à Poudlard! Il a la Marque et tout, imbécile! Il suit Voldemort, et-

"RON, NON!"elle a pleuré frénétiquement. "LE TABOU!"

Mais c'était trop tard. Le vent a changé et elle pouvait les entendre venir.


	31. Sang

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 31: Blood.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir crié Courez!"à Harry et Ron.

Elle s'éloignait avant que sa voix n'atteigne ses oreilles, dégageant son corps en avant et tournant autour des arbres avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Le sol semblait trembler avec les pas rapides et tonitruants des rafleurs, et le son de ceux-ci résonnaient tout autour d'elle. Des morceaux de boue et des bosses cachées lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre, mais elle tenta de rester concentrée sur la tempête d'adrénaline.

Harry était à sa droite, à une vingtaine de mètres, courant dans la forêt avec deux rafleurs au fesse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Ron, mais elle pouvait l'entendre les appeler, peut-être encore à une vingtaine de mètres d'Harry, et elle pria pour qu'il ait le bon sens de ne pas laisser échapper aucun de leurs noms. S'ils pouvaient juste prendre de la distance et se rejoindre pour transplaner. Si seulement ils pouvaient aller quelque part en sécurité. S'ils pouvaient…

Le rafleur derrière elle se rapprochait.

Elle pouvait sentir son ombre contre son dos, le froid sur son cou. Elle jeta un sort derrière son épaule et ses étincelles lui frôlèrent les joues. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et espéra qu'elle avait réussi à empêcher sa poursuite, mais elle pouvait déjà sentir qu'un autre la rattrapait.

Le vent d'un hexagone a heurté son oreille et elle a levé son bras pour se protéger les yeux quand il a heurté un arbre et a lancé une éclaboussure d'éclats vers elle. Elle lança un autre sort derrière elle et parvint à trouver plus de vitesse en essayant de se diriger vers Harry et Ron. Si elle pouvait juste les atteindre…

Elle entendit un changement dans les cris de Ron et sut qu'ils l'avaient attrapé.

C'était ça alors. Il était impossible qu'ils le laissent derrière. Ils avaient des problèmes.

Elle prit une décision et continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez proche de Harry, et le sortilège aigu fut le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle a frappé sa marque; Le visage de Harry, et elle le regarda trébucher alors que la douleur inévitable commençait à se faire sentir et que ses traits commençaient à se gonfler et à se boursoufler. Elle espérait que cela serait suffisant pour modifier son apparence. Pour le rendre méconnaissable.

Ron luttait avec acharnement contre les deux rafleurs qui l'entraînaient dans leur groupe, mais c'était futile. Des rafleurs les entouraient maintenant de tous les côtés, se glissant autour des arbres et les entourant. Deux d'entre eux se saisirent de ses bras, mais ce n'est que lorsque Fenir Greyback se dirigea vers eux qu'Hermione réalisa à quel point elle était terrifiée et le regard de faim persistant qu'il dirigeait vers elle la rendait malade.Il avait l'air juste comme elle s'en souvenait, féroce et négligée, et ses yeux sont tombés sur les traces de sang séché sous ses ongles.

"Courir n'est jamais une bonne idée," dit-il d'un ton rugueux, son regard calculateur se reportant sur Harry. "Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au visage, le moche?"

"Al-allergies", bégaya-t-il.

Greyback arqua un sourcil trop touffu. "Noms. Maintenant."

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

"Et vous, le rouquin?"

"Stan Shunpike-

Fenir tourna la main et Ron grogna à la suite de l'impact. "Votre vrai nom."

Ron déglutit difficilement. "Barny Weasley."

"Un Weasley?" Fenir a répété. "Tu es un traître de sang alors. L'Ordre du Phénix sonne une cloche? Il y a quelques Weasley à l'intérieur."

Ron secoua la tête et Hermione détourna le regard lorsque Fenir se retourna vers elle avec le même regard pervers. "Et toi, ma belle ?"

"Penelope Clearwater", dit-elle avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'en ressentait.

"Un joli nom pour une jolie chose", dit-il en se léchant les dents et en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue avec un ongle jaune et pointu, Hermione frissonna et s'efforça de ne pas vomir. "Je parie que tu a un goûte sucré-

"Ne la touche pas!" Ron cassé. "Laissez-la tranquille!"

"Comme c'est touchant, mais j'ai prévu bien mieux que de juste la toucher", gronda-t-il en la reniflent puis jetant un coup d'œil à l'un des rafleurs "Vérifie la liste. Nous t'emmènerons au ministère. Si tu es qui tu dis que tu es, tu n'auras rien à craindre ...

"Hé, attends," interrompit l'un des rafleurs, et Hermione remarqua la copie froissée du Prophet entre ses mains. Il fit un geste vers une page. "Regarde ça, Greyback."

Hermione sentit la peur lui couler dans le ventre quand les yeux de Fenir la quittèrent pour le journal, puis revinrent à elle. Elle échangea un regard troublé avec Harry et tenta de garder son calme, mais elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

"Cette image te ressemble beaucoup, jeune fille," grogna-t-il. "Et il est dit ici, connu pour voyager avec Harry Potter. "Il se tourna vers Harry." Bien, bien, bien. C'est intéressant."

Harry se tendit. "Ce n'est pas-

"Ferme-la", cracha-t-il, s'approchant de Harry et touchant la cicatrice tendue sur son front. "C'est toi! Nous avons Potter!"

Un rugissement d'acclamations a éclaté dans le troupeau de rafleurs, et même les effets du sort bloquage ne pouvaient pas cacher l'alerte de Harry. "Allons!"cria l'un des rafleurs. "Emmenons-le au ministère-

"Non! "Fenir a rappelé." Ils en prendront le crédit. Nous les emmènerons directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le cœur d'Hermione était coincé dans sa gorge.

Oh mon Dieu non…

"Nous les emmènerons au Manoir Malfoy.

.

."

Une soudaine nausée s'abattit sur Draco alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et il agrippa la rampe pour se calmer alors que le vertige s'atténuait. ça passa et il secoua la tête, accusant distraitement le manque de sommeil.

Le bourdonnement des voix attira son attention - Theo, Blaise et Andromeda par le son de celle-ci - et il roula des épaules en s'approchant de la cuisine.

Il avait réussi à se tenir à l'écart de Theo et de Blaise depuis son explosion, il y a plus d'une semaine, sachant que Theo risquait de faire des commentaires qui pourraient attiser sa colère, mais il s'en foutait. Il en avait marre de voir les murs de sa chambre et le son du silence, et il s'en foutrait si Théo décidait de devenir un idiot sarcastique à propos de la situation, surtout lorsqu'il était tombé en panne à propos de la mort de Ted.

En poussant la porte, Théo, Blaise et Andromèda interrompirent leur conversation et le regardèrent avec un mélange de prudence et de curiosité. Draco étudia d'abord Blaise, et conclut instantanément, à cause de son apparence écoeurée et de ses yeux injectés de sang, que Lovegood manquait encore. Il n'était pas rasé, épuisé et manifestement anxieux, le front plissé par les lignes d'inquiétude et le corps rigide par l'effort, comme s'il était prêt à claquer.

Andromeda préparait à manger et, alors qu'elle etait toujours la veuve en deuil, elle avait une petite étincelle dans les yeux depuis la naissance récente de son petit-fils. Oui, elle avait définitivement meilleure mine, comme si son esprit se remettait lentement, et c'était… bien. Peut-être avait-il fini par accepter qu'elle était bien sa tante, ou peut-être était-ce sa ressemblance avec sa mère, mais la voir si déprimée l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Et puis il y avait Theo…

"Bien, bon après-midi, étranger," il sourit et Draco roula des yeux. "C'est gentil de votre part de nous faire grâce de votre présence-

"Théo", prévint Andromèda. "Ne commence pas-

"Je commençais à oublier à quoi ressemblait ton visage," continua Theo. "Avec le recul, c'était probablement une bénédiction-

"Va te faire foutre," se moqua Draco en se laissant tomber sur une chaise libre. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour toi aujourd'hui, Nott-

"J'essaie juste d'alléger l'ambiance-

"Théo, ça suffit", dit Andromèda avec fermeté. "Tu sais, personne ne t'a posé de problème quand tu étais bouleversé-

"Oh, allez!" il s'est excalmé. "C'était complètement différent! Suis-je sérieusement le seul à penser que l'ironie de la situation de Draco est hilarante? C'est Granger, miss perfection-

"Théo", siffla Draco. "Continue, et je jure putain-

"Ecoute, je ne vais pas te chercher parce que c'est une née-moldue ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu as harceler la fille à cause de son sang, et c'est la meilleure amie de Potter-

"Théo-

"Et regarde-toi maintenant," continua-t-il. "Défecté, une petite amie née moldue; non LA née-moldue, qui se trouve être la petite princesse en or des Gryffondor et une membre connue de l'ordre Pheonix."

Draco grogna derrière ses dents. "Théo, je vais-

"Putain, je paierais tellement d'argent pour voir le regard de tes parents s'ils le découvraient," sourit-il avec amusement. "Je veux dire, ça n'aurait pas été plus facile de chier directement sur l'emblème de ta famille ou sur la fortune de ton père?"

"D'accord, Theo! C'est assez!" Cria Andromeda. "Tu a dit ton morceau-

"Je ris seulement-

"Et bien, ce n'est pas drôle."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin," renifla-t-il. "Vous devez tous avoir un sens de l'humour pourri. Ce n'est pas comme si ca me posai problème. Vous savez, je pense que tout mon choc a été utilisé lorsque Blaise a commencé à fricoter avec Lovegood. Vous savez, vous deux pourriez créer un club, ou peut-être écrivez un livre * comment faire pour enmerder vos parents et chier sur vos héritage d'un seul geste, par Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini-

"Theo, ferme-la," siffla lentement Blaise, mais sa posture était étrangement calme alors qu'il se penchait dans son siège et tapotait son doigt contre sa tasse de café tiède. "Si tu respires encore pour dire une conneries, je vais t'arracher ta putain de langue, et te la faire bouffer d'accord?"

Theo hésita mais fit claquer sa langue avec fierté. "Putain de tas joyeux, n'est-ce pas?"

Blaise se leva de son fauteuil et sembla prêt à étrangler Théo."Tu n'apprendra jamais putain à fermer ta gueule-

"Blaise, calme-toi!" Cria Andromeda en se précipitant pour intervenir. "Theo, tu peux aller aider Miles à faire la lessive."

"Quoi? Je l'ai fait hier-

"Je m'en fiche. Tu énerve tout le monde et je ne supporte pas -

"Pourquoi devrais-je marcher sur des œufs juste parce que ces deux-là se lamentent à propos de leur petite amie disparue?"

"Juste vas-y !" elle a demandé. "Maintenant!"

"Putain," murmura-t-il en secouant la tête alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Blaise s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un long souffle fatigué. Draco le considéra attentivement, si familier avec tous les signes révélateurs de stress et d'appréhension.

"Je suppose que Lovegood est toujours porté disparu?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'il espérait tirer de la question.

Blaise leva ses yeux sur lui et hésita avant de hocher la tête une fois. "Presque deux semaines."

"Ils vont arriver bientôt", proposa Andromeda de manière rassurante, mais c'était une promesse fragile.

.

.

Le Manoir puait la mort et la magie noire, et Hermione essaya de ne pas respirer la puanteur.

Au lieu de cela, elle analysa soigneusement son environnement, cherchant toute méthode de fuite dans son cerveau, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient pas de baguette, ils étaient en infériorité numérique et le Manoir aurait inévitablement des sécurité anti-transplanage. Ils avaient besoin d'un miracle. Et vite.

L'horrible souffle de Fenir était dans les cheveux d'Hermione, et elle essaya de détourner la tête. Lui et ses hommes de main l'ont traînée, Harry et Ron dans une grande pièce, et quand Hermione a réalisé qui les attendait, elle a senti ses entrailles se tordre de peur.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Bellatix qui hanterait pour toujours Hermione.

C'était peut-être la lueur incontrôlable et sadique dans ses yeux, ou le remue-ménage inquiétant de son sourire ignoble, mais la sorcière était juste… inhumaine pour Hermione, comme si sa folie l'avait prise dans son cerveau jusqu'à ce que toute ses émotions et son instinct familiers aient disparu, érodé. Elle était une créature, un outil diabolique et psychotique qui n'était conçu que pour la torture et le meurtre. Et elle en a profité, comme un passe-temps malade pour alimenter son besoin sadique dérangé et mortel.

Il y avait un mouvement derrière Bellatrix, et Hermione suffoqua à peine.

Ils semblaient si différents de la dernière fois où elle les avait vus, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Toute cette arrogance bruyante et aristocratique avait diminué, de même que la confiance exigeante d'un couple marié au pouvoir et Hermione était transpercée. Narcissa semblait n'avoir rien mangé depuis des semaines, frêle et bouleversée, tandis que Lucius portait tous les signes d'un homme qui avait été torturé sans relâche pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que son orgueil l'ait abandonné et que son esprit ait été maîtrisé.

Hermione rencontra accidentellement les yeux de Narcissa et ne vit que le chagrin. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu Draco depuis presque un an. Sans doute supposait-il qu'il était mort, et Hermione oublia momentanément la femme cruelle qu'elle avait toujours pensé être Narcissa, et a vu une mère vulnérable qui avait perdu son fils. Elle était épuisée, vulnérable et semblait presque… réticente à y participer alors que Bellatrix et Peter Pettigrew se précipitaient pour les rencontrer.

"Nous avons attrapé Potter!" cria Fenir. "Invoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres -

"Juste un instant", dit Bellatrix. "Comment es-tu si sûr? Le visage du garçon est-

"La fille est sa Sang-de-Bourbe," répondit-il, poussant Hermione vers Bellatrix. "Sa photo était dans Le Prophète et il dit qu'elle voyage avec Potter-

"Sa Sang-de-Bourbe?" résonna-t-elle avec intérêt en lançant ses yeux pervers vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air de se lécher les lèvres avec anticipation. "Tu m'a l'air familière. Cissy! Tu as rencontré cette chose plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas? Comment s'appelle-t-elle? N'as-tu pas dit que tu l'avais vue chez Madame Malkins, il n'y a pas si longtemps?"

Narcissa leva à peine la tête. "Je ne me souviens pas-

"Granger! La Sang-de-Bourbe s'appelle Granger. Draco l'a mentionnée il y a des années," dit Lucius, et Hermione ne manqua pas le pincement de douleur qui vola les traits de Narcissa au nom de son fils. Elle le sentait aussi. "Oui, elle est toujours été avec Potter! C'est lui!"

"Je t'ai dit!" Fenir s'est vanté. "Et vous pouvez voir la cicatrice-

"Laisse moi voir ça!" demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de Harry et en attrapant son visage. "C'est lui! Je vais-

"Je le convoquerai!" Interrompit Lucius en attrapant sa manche. "Laissez-moi être le un-

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour votre besoin désespéré de son approbation, Lucius!"

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça!" Narcissa aboya contre sa sœur et Hermione était trop distraite pour remarquer le rafleur qui tirait sur son sac.

"Oh, ne sois pas si sensible, Cissy! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé d'épouser une si pathétique petite chose ...

Bellatrix s'éloigna, les yeux plissés d'indignation.

.

.

Draco tressaillit et baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras.

Sa marque la démangeait, presque douloureusement, et il repoussa à contrecœur sa manche pour regarder de travers la mocheté sur sa peau blanche comme la neige. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment examiné depuis un moment, il avait pratiquement refusé de la reconnaître depuis cette nuit à la Tour d'astronomie et plus encore quand il avait commencé à partager un lit avec Granger. Elle semblait à ce qu'elle avait toujours été, mais l'épine irritante commença à s'aggraver et il étouffa un gémissement derrière ses dents.

"Draco?" Andromeda a marmonné, regardant sa marque avec prudence. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je ne sais pas," marmonna-t-il. "Ça a juste commencé d'un coup… à brûler."

.

.

Tout est arrivé trop vite.

Un des hommes de Fenir avait saisi le sac d'Hermione et extrait l'épée de Gryffondor, puis Bellatrix avait éclaté, criant des questions sur l'épée et tirant des sortilèges sur les rafleurs qui étaient assez fous pour répondre avec des répliques arrogantes. Hermione retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que les étincelles brûlantes jaillissant de la baguette de Bellatrix s'arrêtent, scrutant les corps immobiles des hommes abasourdis, éparpillés sur le sol comme des confettis sales.

"Pettigrew!" Bellatrix grogna, montrant les rafleurs blessés. "Débarrassez-vous d'eux. Amenez-les dans la cour, et je les traiterai plus tard-

"Mais, Bellatrix," balbutia Lucius. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres-

"Si vous appelez le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, il aura nos têtes, idiot insensé!" Elle se tourna vers Fenir. "Mets-les dans les cachots avec les autres, sauf pour… sauf pour la Sang-de-Bourbe," dit Bellatrix, s'approchant suffisamment pour qu'Hermione puisse sentir le souffle humide de son souffle. "Nous allons avoir une petite discussion-

"Non attends!" Cria Ron frénétiquement. "Pas elle! Moi, tu peux me prendre!"

"Vous serez le prochain, Traître de sang-

"Pas elle-

Fenir libéra Hermione et enfonça son poing dans le visage de Ron, faisant taire ses protestations avant de l'attraper avec Harry et de les faire sortir de la pièce. Hermione les regarda partir, son cœur se serrant contre son ventre quand ils disparurent de sa vue et que leurs voix s'échappèrent de la porte.

"Aw", roucoula Bellatrix en se mordillant la langue. "Si triste."

Hermione pouvait se sentir trembler et sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer, mais elle voulait que son corps ne trahisse pas sa peur. Elle serait damnée si elle donnait à Bellatrix la satisfaction de la voir se fendre. La sorcière noire la fixait avec une expression d'excitation inquiétante, tapant sa baguette moqueuse contre sa hanche, et Hermione avait besoin de regarder ailleurs, ses yeux se dirigeant à nouveau vers Narcissa, mais elle fronçait les sourcils.

"Où as-tu trouvé cette épée, Sang-de-Bourbe?" Bellatrix gronda, juste à côté de l'oreille.

"Nous-nous l'avons trouvé. C'est juste un faux. Une copie-

"Mensonge", siffla-t-elle, découvrant ses dents ébréchées et grises. "Pas que ça fasse une différence. J'allais te torturer de toute façon. Commençons, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione verrouilla ses membres et se prépara pour l'inévitable, inclinant son menton avec défi pour préserver sa dignité et se disant qu'elle ne crierait pas.

La première explosion de la malédiction du Cruciatus la fit tomber à genoux. On aurait dit que ses os, son sang, ses veines et tout ce qui se passait sous sa peau pétillaient de feu ou qu'on la poignardait avec des couteaux émoussés et rouillés. Tout son corps se crispa et crispa sous des angles peu naturels, et elle s'accrocha fermement à sa langue pour arrêter le cri qui mourrait d'envie de se libérer, gémissant à l'arrière de sa bouche.

Oh Merlin, ça m'a fait mal…

Et puis ça s'est arrêté.

"Comment es-tu entré dans mon coffre-fort?" Demanda Bellatrix, se tenant au-dessus d'elle.

"Nous n'avons pas ...

"Crucio!"

Le deuxième tour était tellement pire; plus concentré et plus profond, et Hermione tomba complètement sur le sol, se tordant sous le contrôle brutal des tremblements. Elle pensa que le cri qui résonnait dans la pièce ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais elle sentit ses poumons se tendre et elle comprit comment cette torture rendait les gens fous.

.

.

Draco baissa sa manche pour couvrir sa marque.

Ça le démangeait un peu, mais c'était supportable, et il n'aimait pas la façon dont Andromèda et Blaise l'avaient étudiée avec une telle maladresse. Ils se turent. Blaise glissa son doigt sur le bord de sa tasse, et sa tante tria distraitement les fournitures de cuisine. Quand la soudaine détonation du charme Apparition retentit à l'extérieur, ils sursautèrent de surprise.

Tonks entra en trombe dans la pièce par la porte arrière, tenant dans ses bras un paquet enveloppé d'une couverture et se précipitant vers sa mère, complètement inconscient des deux Serpentards assis à la table. Bien qu'il ne puisse voir que le dos d'elle, Draco pouvait dire à la tension dans ses épaules qu'elle était énervée et pressée, et il partagea un regard perplexe avec Blaise.

"Maman, j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de Teddy un peu," dit-elle rapidement."Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre-

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nymphadora?" demanda Andromèda. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Nous venons de recevoir un message d'Aberforth", at-elle expliqué en remettant soigneusement Teddy. "Les rafleurs ont dû les attraper, et il a dit qu'il y en avait d'autres aussi -

"Chérie, ralentis juste. De qui parles-tu-

"Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient-

"Quoi?" souffla Draco, sa voix à peine un murmure de choc. Il se leva alors que Tonks se retournait avec un souffle coupé. "Qu'as-tu-

"Vous n'auriez pas dû entendre ça-

"Tu a dit Granger-

"Ecoute, attends une minute-

"Tu as dit Granger," répéta-t-il sur un ton grave et sinistre. "Est-ce qu'elle ... est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Il avait littéralement eu besoin d'étouffer cette question et il ne voulait même pas connaître la réponse. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable, l'émotion se cala dans sa gorge, son cœur battait très fort derrière ses yeux, et la structure de son corps tendue se prépara à la rupture. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté… sa sorcière… Hermione… mais c'était trop réel.

Tonks soupira. "Pour autant que nous sachions-

"Putain, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" cracha-t-il, faisant quelques pas en avant et se plaçant dans le passage de la porte pour que sa cousine ne puisse pas tenter de partir. "Est-elle en vie ou n'est-elle pas?"

"Nous ne savons pas, mais nous pensons-

"Tu as dit qu'il y en avait d'autres," dit Blaise. "Luna. Est-ce que Luna est l'une des autres?"

"C'est ... c'est probable, mais nous ne savons pas-

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais?" Demanda Draco avec impatience.

"Nous savons où ils se trouvent", dit Tonks en lui lançant un regard inquiétant. "Ils sont chez toi. Ils sont au Manoir Malfoy."

.

"Nous n'avons rien pris" gémit Hermione, sa voix défaillante. "C'est juste un faux."

Elle se sentit à nouveau léviter comme par magie, s'élevant à un mètre de hauteur avant que Bellatrix ne frappe violemment son corps sur le sol froid et pierreux. Sa tête a atterri avec un tel impact qu'elle a rebondi et l'arrière de sa tête est devenu très humide et chaud. Juste au moment où l'odeur de sang amère s'enregistrait, Hermione réalisa que Bellatrix était accroupie à côté d'elle, la saisissant par le bras et déchirant le tissu de sa manche.

"Sang-de-Bourbe repoussant," ricana-t-elle, son visage menaçant planant au-dessus d'Hermione. "Vous devriez tous être marqués à la naissance."

Bellatrix murmura une incantation inconnue, produisant un petit globe de lumière verte au bout de sa baguette, et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle lui enfonçait rapidement dans le bras. Elle coupa sa peau en tranches, et Hermione hurla de nouveau, se débattant et essayant de se libérer alors que Bellatrix gravait les lettres pendant des heures.

Quand Bellatrix eut fini de défigurer son bras, elle tira un autre Cruciatus directement sur la poitrine d'Hermione, et ses cris de douleur devinrent irritants, faiblissant pour devenir des craquements et des bruits pathétiques qui sonnaient comme un oiseau mourant. Sa voix l'avait abandonnée, mais le besoin de crier demeurait alors que Bellatrix continuait de la torturer à un pouce de la folie.

Encore une fois, cela s'arrêta, mais le résidu de la malédiction ressemblait à du poison rampant autour d'elle, et Oh Godric, elle se sentait tellement étourdie. Elle lutta contre la perte de conscience, sachant qu'il était imprudent de perdre conscience avec sa blessure à la tête, mais il était si tentant de se rendre dans l'obscurité qui menaçait au bord de sa vision…

"Amène-moi le gobelin, Pettigrow," lui dit Bellatrix. "Il nous dira si l'épée est vraiment un faux."

.

.

Teddy avait commencé à renifler dans les bras d'Andromeda, mais Draco le remarqua à peine.

"Ma maison?" répéta-t-il doucement. "Pourquoi serait-

"Vous-savez-qui l'a utilisé comme base," lui dit carrément Tonks. "Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, mais nous savons que c'est là où ils se trouvent-

"Bien, alors tu dois m'emmener là-bas! Je connais le Manoir! Je peux-

"Il y a des barrières anti-apparition autour du terrain, et elles auraient été changées depuis que tu a disparu-

"Je pourrais encore être capable de-

"Draco, écoute-

"NON! Il vont la tuer putain!" rugit-il, s'approchant de sa cousine avec des pas alimentés par la rage. "Je dois y aller! J'ai besoin de-

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire", l'interrompit-elle calmement. "Te laisser entrer dans le quartier général des Mangemorts ne serait pas seulement dangereux pour toi, mais pour tous ceux qui sont pris au piège là-bas-

"ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE?" demanda-t-il en claquant son poing en boule contre le mur. "Tu vas juste laisser Granger là-bas? Ils vont la tuer, putain de putain de…

"L'aide a été envoyée", a déclaré Tonks. "Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils seront bientôt partis."

.

.

Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le mot était gravé dans son bras en un frottis laid, en tranches parfaites, de petites gouttelettes de sang ruisselaient d'elle comme des larmes. Elle a conclu que la blessure à l'arrière de sa tête était pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé initialement. Le flou de sa vision empirait et, alors qu'elle pouvait entendre les sons lointains de Bellatrix interrogeant Griphook, cela sonnait si loin. Ses cheveux ensanglantés étaient mouillés et collants contre son cou, collés en touffes épaisses et sa tête était engourdie et creuse, presque détachée du reste de son corps douloureux et meurtri.

Elle devina que quelques-unes de ses côtes avaient été cassées, peut-être son bras aussi, mais il était difficile de se concentrer sur une zone de douleur. Il y avait un joli ruban de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche, mais elle ne pouvait pas décider si elle avait simplement déchiré ses cordes vocales avec tous ses cris, ou si elle avait subi des dommages internes.

Peu importait…

Hermione avait accepté qu'elle allait mourir ici; terrifiée et seule sur ce sol glacé, et que sa mort lui serait infligée par un parent de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était presque poétique, mais les histoires d'amour tragiques le sont toujours.

La perte de conscience la menaçait et elle savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il n'y avait personne pour venir. Personne ne pouvait venir. Logiquement, la mort était le destin inévitable pour elle, comme pour tout le monde, mais le sien serait tôt.Trop tôt.Trop prolongé et atroce.

Elle pensa à ses parents, comment ils ne sauraient probablement jamais, que leur fille, qu'elle leur avait fait oublier avait été tuée, mais peut-être que c'était pour le mieux…

Elle pensa à Harry et Ron, se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux et pria pour qu'ils puissent se libérer, ou du moins passer un moment plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait eu.

Elle pensa à Draco, se souvenant de leur relation qui avait à peine eu la chance de commencer. Si bref. Si déchirant. Tellement… beau de toutes les mauvaises manières.

Elle n'avait pas voulu murmurer son nom à haute voix, bon sang, elle ne pensait pas que sa voix lui permettrait une autre syllabe, mais elle l'avait certainement fait. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que sa voix fracturée eût atteint les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'ourlet de sa robe devienne soudainement visible dans son champ de vision. Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, elle parvint à incliner le menton et à ouvrir les yeux sur Narcissa Malfoy.

Le visage de la sorcière âgée était sur un mélange de surprise et de confusion alors qu'elle jetait un regard méfiant autour de la pièce - vraisemblablement pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait - avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille près d'Hermione.

"Tu as dit le nom de Draco," murmura-t-elle. "Pourquoi voudriez-vous… savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé?"

Hermione essaya de répondre, mais tout ce qu'elle put gérer fut un bruit étranglé qui n'avait aucune signification. Narcissa scruta de nouveau la pièce puis sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur Hermione ses traits se durcissant avec concentration.

"Legilimens."

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de résister au sort. Hermione ferma les yeux quand une vague de chaleur lui monta dans le dos et dans le crâne. Des souvenirs jaillirent rapidement sur le dos de ses paupières, images de ces premières semaines affreuses où Draco avait été forcée de rester dans son dortoir. Elle se vit en train de poignarder sa paume avec sa baguette puis de joindre leurs mains. Elle vit Draco se pencher sur elle après la piqûre d'abeille et leur premier baiser fugace. Elle se vit revenir dans sa chambre après son séjour chez Tonks, et il se précipita vers elle et attrapa son visage. Elle les vit sur les canapés, sur le siège de la fenêtre, sur la glace et tous ces baisers entre les deux. Et puis elle les vit dans la forêt interdite; La pluie les frappant alors que Draco se tenait là, figé sur place, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait et pressa le Portoloin dans sa main.

Et ensuite, elle était de retour dans le manoir, regardant l'expression abasourdie de Narcissa et voulant presque exprimer sa gratitude à la sorcière pour lui avoir permis de revivre ces souvenirs. Elle se sentait plus faible maintenant, ses paupières était comme des rochers et tout son système était mou et palpitant. Elle était désorientée, presque flotante alors que son corps et son esprit commençaient à se fermer.

"... t'aider," la voix étouffée de Narcissa la ramena. "Si tu jures de me dire où se trouve Draco, je te ferai sortir d'ici. Je te le promets. S'il te plaît, dis-moi simplement ce qui est arrivé à mon fils."

Hermione essaya de parler, mais c'était futile, réussissant à peine à produire un son gargouillis bégayant qui avait été perdu à cause du vacarme inattendu derrière elle.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait… oui, elle pouvait entendre Harry et Ron, puis Lucius, Fenir et Bellatrix, qui criaient tous avec virulence. Narcissa disparut et Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre qu'écouter le bourdonnement des sorts, se demandant si il serait trop optimiste pour elle de penser qu'ils pourraient y avoir une chance, qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir vivants. Si ce n'est pas elle, alors au moins les garçons…

Des doigts rugueux lui tiraient les épaules et les cheveux, la soulevant pour se lever, puis le bord glacé d'une lame lui léchait la veine tendue dans la gorge.

"Lâche les baguettes, ou elle meurt!" Bellatrix a ordonné. "FAIS LE MAINTENANT!"

"Bien!" dit Harry.

"Bien! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter! Votre mort approche! Greyback, voudriez-vous vous occuper de Miss Sang-de-Bourbe? Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous la donnera, après ce que vous avez fait ce soir."

Avant qu'Harry et Ron ne puissent rendre les baguettes qu'ils avaient dû obtenir dans la mêlée, Hermione laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et remarqua le balancement subtil du lustre, ses magnifiques bijoux suivant doucement le mouvement. Et un autre bruit de grattage du métal contre du métal. Grincement. Pendant une seconde … Tout le monde dans la pièce était resté silencieux pour l'écouter, puis il y eut un dernier choc et le lustre s'effondra.

Merlin savait comment, mais Hermione mobilisa assez d'énergie pour se détacher de Bellatrix, réussissant à reculer de quelques pas et à se mettre à l'abri dans les bras tendus de Ron, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle perdit conscience.

.

.

"J'ai perdu trop de temps", a déclaré Tonks. "J'ai besoin de rentrer… ils auront besoin d'aide-

"Alors prends-nous avec toi!" Blaise plaida désespérément. "Nous pouvons aider."

"Absolument pas-

"Ca pourrait être ma petite amie! J'ai besoin de voir si elle est là!"

Draco respirait bruyamment, essayant de garder son calme modéré. "Juste ... juste laissez-nous venir avec toi."

"Non-

"Espèce de salope sans coeur!" il cria. "J'ai besoin de voir Hermione! Putain, j'ai besoin de, tu ne comprends pas ça?"

"Non!" Tonks argumenta fermement. "Regardez comme vous êtes énervé tous les deux! Votre présence ferait plus de mal que de bien ...

"S'il te plaît, cousine", il força les mots, détestant que cette situation l'ait réduit à mendier. "Laissez-moi la voir."

"Draco-

"Prends-les avec toi, Nymphadora", dit Andromeda avec constance, essayant de calmer les pleurs de son petit-fils.

Tonks arqua un sourcil. "Mais, Maman-

"Si c'était Remus, tu agirais de la même manière qu'eux", continua-t-elle. "Prends-les simplement avec toi. Donne-leur quelque chose ... donne-leur de l'espoir."

Draco observa sa cousine conflictuelle attentivement alors qu'elle semblait peser ses options, ses yeux se balançant entre Andromèda, Blaise et lui-même. Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, elle se frotta les yeux et lança un regard d'avertissement à Draco.

"Si tu met un putain de pied hors de la ligne", dit-elle lentement."Je jure, je vais-

"Je ne le ferai pas", lui assura-t-il. "Je ne le ferai pas."

"Bien alors," acquiesça-t-elle avec raideur. "Maman, où sont les Portoloins que je t'ai envoyés? Nous devons être rapides."

"Ici", répondit Andromeda, fouillant dans un tiroir et jetant à Tonks un coquetier décoratif enveloppé dans du tissu. "Soyez en sécurité. Vous tous."

Draco fit un bref signe de gratitude à sa tante tandis que Tonks déroulait soigneusement le petit bibelot, le posant à plat dans sa paume, amorti par le drap jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous prêts. Son intestin se tordait avec tout, appréhension, inquiétude, anticipation…

Il allait revoir Granger, en supposant que le "plan" que son cousin avait mentionné s'était bien passé ... en supposant qu'elle avait réussi à sortir ... en prétendant qu'elle était toujours en vie ...

Trop de facteurs incertains avec autant de marge d'erreur… Il se sentit à nouveau malade.

"Bien, viens. Nous devons bouger", dit Tonks, son ton pressant. "Sur à trois. Un, deux, trois."


	32. Pouls

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse

...

Chapitre 32: Pulse.

Draco réussit à garder son équilibre quand ils atterrirent et, alors que les effets vertigineux du portoloin diminuaient, il se retrouva dans un jardin envahi par la végétation, face à l'arrière d'une maison isolée et inconnue recouverte de lierre. Cela paraissait beaucoup trop calme, trop anodin, et il commença à demander si Tonks avait embrouillé ses Portoloins, mais il entendit ensuite les cris.

Plusieurs voix élevées ont été captées par le vent, les mots et l'intention étouffés par les murs épais de la maison, mais la panique dans ces voix était forte et clair.

Tonks tira sont bras et cela le fit se mettre en mouvement, ses orteils lui mordant presque les chevilles, et Blaise était tout près derrière lui alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la maison. Ils firent irruption à l'intérieur, suivirent les appels à l'aide et les lourds bruits de pas précipités dans une cuisine / salle à manger, et Draco se figea.

La chambre était dans le chaos.

Ses oreilles ont immédiatement commencé à souffrir des cries, jusqu'à ce que toutes les voix semblent se brouiller en un rugissement perçant. Il y avait trop de choses dans un espace aussi petit, et ses yeux passaient d'une personne qui criait à l'autre, essayant de comprendre. Il reconnut d'abord Ollivander, le vieux sorcier tremblait et se tapotait faiblement ses doigts contre une vilaine blessure au front. Ce garçon de Gryffondor, Thomas… était-ce Dean?… Essayait d'aider Ollivander, appelant à l'aide alors qu'il tentait de soigner ses propres blessures, une entaille suintante à l'épaule et un bras cassé, à en juger par la courbure anormale de son coude. À côté d'eux se trouvait un gobelin avec du sang ruisselant de la racine de ses cheveux, mais rien d'autre n'indiquait une quelconque détresse, et Draco le reconnut comme étant Griphook de Gringotts.

Il remarqua ensuite Lovegood, l'air plus abasourdi que d'habitude avec une lèvre fendue et une gerbe de bleus violet-noir sur le visage, la poitrine et les bras. Blaise passa devant lui pour l'atteindre, attrapant ses coudes et l'examinant de près, inclinant doucement son menton et marmonnant des questions sur la gravité de ses blessures. Lovegood a simplement souri d'un sourire de rêveur et a touché son visage.

Son attention se porta sur Potter, un tas froissé et bégayant sur le sol, à moitié sanglotant et à moitié sous le choc, alors qu'il se penchait sur un elfe de maison en sang qui était mort. Il implorait de l'aide et ce type Lupin était accroupi à ses côtés, essayant de le calmer et de soulever l'elfe de maison sans vie de ses mains. Potter résista obstinément, serrant la petite créature et secouant la tête comme un fou alors qu'il implorait Lupin de tenter de la raviver.

Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un tas de boucles emmêlées de sang, jadis brun mais maintenant d'une couleur boue sale et maladive, et il oublia de respirer.

Complètement paralysé.

Espérant qu'il se trompait, il chercha son visage et ses jambes s'affaiblirent un peu. Tous ses traits familiers étaient là, mais ils étaient si, si différents. Sa peau était étrangement pâle, cendrée, comme une poupée ancienne en porcelaine, et ses lèvres étaient bleues, à l'exception de la mince traînée de sang qui coulait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Et son bras…Merlin, son bras. On aurait dit qu'il avait été malmené, tranchés profondément et crachait presque le sang, et sa peau était rouge-crue, il a été divisé en… lettres? Sang de bourbe?

Il y avait de la bile au fond de sa gorge et il s'étouffa.

Il réalisa alors que Weasley la berçait, marmonnant à plusieurs reprises quelque chose qui ressemblait à «ma faute», avec des larmes aux joues. A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait été exaspéré juste en pensant que Weasley la touchait, mais il ne réagit pas… le reconnut à peine, trop bouleversé et abasourdi. Il s'est concentré uniquement sur elle, à la recherche d'indices de la vie. Un souffle. Un gémissement. Un battement de cils. Juste n'importe quel signe de vie. Mais rien.

Elle avait vraiment l'air morte.

Il devait regarder ailleurs. Il perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte une table. Il la saisit pour se stabiliser, sa respiration le laissant dans de brusques éclats. Il ferma les yeux quand ils commencèrent à brûler et son rythme cardiaque battait douloureusement dans ses orbites et ses tympans.

Le monde s'écroulait.

Elle ne pouvait pas être.

Absolument pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sa vision était embuée, mais cela importait peu parce que Tonks était agenouillé à côté de Ron et bloquait sa vue de Granger. S'il avait eu de la voix, il lui aurait crié de bouger, mais au lieu de cela, il inclina le menton et la regarda chercher un pouls, noyant son souffle dans la pièce et se concentrant sur la voix de san cousine.

"… Besoin de se calmer, Ron," marmonna-t-elle avec constance, mais il pouvait entendre l'alarme dans sa voix. "Donne-la juste… Je dois-

"Je suis désolé", lâcha Weasley. "Je ne voulais pas dire-

"Calme-toi."

"Non, mais c'était de ma faute, et je-

"Je l'ai!" Tonks haleta de soulagement. "Je l'ai, j'ai un pouls! Donne-la-moi, Ron. Laisse-la partir."

Draco laissa échapper un soupir étranglé et sentit la force retrouver ses membres. Il observa Tonks gifler les mains de Weasley et hisser Hermione dans ses bras, manœuvrant avec un peu de difficulté alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table contre laquelle Draco était appuyé. Elle posa Hermione avec soin et l'étudia attentivement, évaluant les dégâts et murmurant derrière ses dents serrées.

Draco ne faisait que regarder fixement Hemione, les yeux plissés pour les empêcher de piquer et ses muscles se contractères pour cacher son tremblement. Il se déplaça lentement autour de la table, s'arrêtant à côté d'Hermione et bloquant les sortilèges de guérison murmurés de san cousine et tout le reste de la pièce.

"Réveille-toi", murmura-t-il, à peine assez fort pour s'entendre.

Être si proche d'elle à nouveau lui démangeait le bout des doigts, mais son esprit ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre de la voir dans cet état, et cela le faisait hésiter. Sa Granger avait toujours été si plein d'énergie, qu'il s'agisse d'une étincelle dans ses yeux, d'un rougissement qui réchauffait ses joues ou d'un sourire subtil sur ses lèvres, même dans son sommeil. Cette Granger avait l'air d'avoir été taillée dans une pierre morte puis éclaboussée de peinture rouge pour un effet morbide.

"Merde", murmura Tonks, brisant sa transe. "Remus! Où est la Dittany? Et j'ai besoin de la Potion pour le nettoyage des plaies! Et-

"Armoire supérieure!"

Draco se décida à nouveau lorsque Tonks ouvrit une armoire et revint avec une poignée de petites fioles. Du coin de l'œil, il était convaincu que l'un des doigts de Granger tremblait et il pensa qu'il serait peut-être acceptable de la toucher maintenant. Il tendit la main pour atteindre la sienne, mais au moment où son pouce effleura la peau douce mais froide de sa paume, quelqu'un se serra sur son épaule et le tira en arrière. Il fut écarté de Granger de quelques pas et il se retourna pour faire face à Weasley, rougissant et bouillonnant de rage brûlante.

"Reste loin d'elle!" il a craché. "Tu n'a pas le droit-

"Fous le camps de mon chemin, Weasley!" cria Draco. "Tu n'a pas la moindre idée-

"Oui, je sais! Elle m'a parlé de toi!"

Draco arqua un sourcil de surprise. "Alors tu devrais savoir que c'est une bonne idée de rester à l'écart-

"Tu n'ira pas près d'elle!"

"WEASLEY, je vais te defonce si je dois -

"TAISEZ-VOUS !" Tonks leur cria dessus, et ils se turent. "Ron, tu dois me dire ce qui lui est arrivé pour que je puisse l'aider!"

Weasley hésita. "Je ne… je n'étais pas-

"Allez, Ron!" elle a poussé. "La malédiction du Cruciatus? Poison? Autre chose-

"La malédiction du Cruciatus."

Draco écarquilla les yeux et revint à Granger, et il avait très envie de la toucher à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais été lui-même soumis à la malédiction, mais il en connaissait bien les effets destructeurs résultants, saignements internes, convulsions, paralysie, dommages aux organes, perte de mémoire ou folie… Il grimaça.

"Pendant combien de temps?" Tonks a demandé à Weasley. "Combien de fois?"

"Je ne sais pas," gémit Ron. "Nous n'étions pas… nous n'étions pas là quand ca se passait-

"Remus!" elle a appelé. "Remus, j'ai besoin de ton aide ici! J'ai besoin de plus de potions!"

Draco suivit son ancien professeur alors qu'il présentait des excuses à Potter, qui se balançait toujours avec l'elfe mort sur ses genoux.

"Il y en a plus dans la chambre à l'arrière," dit Remus en venant au secours de son épouse, prenant rapidement mais soigneusement Hermione dans ses bras. "Nous allons l'emmener à l'étage."

Draco suivit lorsque Lupin quitta la pièce, mais Tonks bloqua son chemin et planta une main ferme contre sa poitrine. "Éloigne-toi de moi," gronda-t-il. "Je dois être avec elle-

"Non", elle secoua la tête. "Tu reste ici-

"Je veux l'aider! Juste-

"Si tu veux aider, restez à l'écart!" elle a commandé pareil en ce qui concerne Weasley. "Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Ron. Vous resterez tous les deux ici!"

Un grondement enragé gronda au fond de sa gorge alors que sa cousine disparaissait hors de la pièce et il était à nouveau sans Granger. La frustration, la fureur, le ressentiment et l'angoisse bouillonnèrent dans sa poitrine, et au cœur de celle-ci se trouvait cette envie dévastatrice de savoir que Granger allait bien. Mais non. Elle lui avait encore été arrachée et il sentit les murs de son contrôle se fissurer. Weasley aurait tout aussi bien pu porter une cible.

"Tu as dit que c'était de ta faute," siffla-t-il d'un ton bas, pressant, fixant ses yeux sombres sur Weasley. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par la?"

"Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy."

Le poing de Draco frappa le visage de Ron, lui coupant la mâchoire et le faisant reculer de quelques pas. "Surveille ta putain de bouche, Weasel!"

"Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, espèce de chatte gluante!" Aboya Ron.

"Je t'ai posé une question!"

"Ta famille l'a fait!" il a crié. "Ta tante psycho! Tes parents chez toi!"

Draco hésitait, bouche bée et incroyablement perdu sur la façon de réagir à cela. Il détestait Bellatrix à ce moment-là, se sentait vibrer physiquement avec tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour sa tante. Et ses parents… il ne savait pas… il ne pouvait même pas envisager l'idée que sa mère inflige des tortures à un autre être humain, né ou non de Moldus. Son père…putain, il ne savait pas. Son cerveau palpitait. Et Granger… Hermione… il ne pourrait jamais ôter cette image d'elle hors de sa tête, si brisé et pourtant toujours magnifique.

Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son esprit vagabonder. Weasley le frappa violemment au visage, claquant la tête sur le côté avec un impacte audible. Il grogna et cracha, fixant la teinte rouge de sa salive alors que sa joue commençait à battre. Son humeur monta en flèche et il sentit sa magie se propager dans ses veines, cette sorte de chaleur statique piquante qui était indomptée et dangereuse. Il semblait instable, et lui aussi.

"Mauvais mouvement, branleur," grogna-t-il, levant les yeux au sol pour trouver le bout de la baguette de Weasley qui le visait. Il tendit la main dans sa poche pour retirer sa propre baguette, mais Lovegood se cala calmement entre eux, faisant face à Weasley, et il se renfrogna à l'arrière de la tête de la fille.

"Luna" Ron fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"La magie hostile a causé assez de dégâts aujourd'hui", dit-elle doucement. "Tu ne penses pas?"

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Luna."

"Bienheureuse" ricana Draco. "Fous le camp de-

"Hé", dit Blaise, se rapprochant prudemment du côté de son ami. "Allez, mon pote. Tu dois te ressaisir. Tu ne pense pas-

"Ne t'en mêle pas, Zabini-

"Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Tu est hors de contrôle-

"LA FERME, BLAISE!"

"Tu penses que Tonks va te laisser voir Granger si tu fais un trou dans la poitrine de Weasley?" questionna-t-il doucement, pour qu'ils entendent seulement. "Regarde, tu peux lui botter le cul un autre jour, mais tu sais que Tonks te renverra directement chez Andromeda si tu le fais maintenant, et tu n'auras rien gagné."

Draco méprisait la raison dans les mots de son ami, mais la poigne sur sa baguette se relâcha quand même. Il y avait trop de regards sur lui, Thomas, Ollivander et même Potter avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et il se sentait beaucoup trop exposé. Il jeta un regard noir à Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Lovegood qui continuait à lui parler avec douceur, ses pensées revenant à Hermione, et toute sa fureur était consumée par le souci de sa sorcière.

"Tu sais, Harry a l'air d'avoir besoin de ton soutien maintenant." Il entendit Lovegood marmonner, et Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à son ami inconsolable. "Tu devrais aller l'aider, Ron."

Avec un soupir résigné, il baissa sa baguette à contrecœur et rencontra le regard agressif de Draco. "Gardez-le hors de mon visage-

"Sois reconnaissant qu'il soit toujours intact, Weasel," gronda Draco alors que Ron se dirigeait vers Potter, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Bien," souffla Lovegood, se tournant pour le regarder avec Blaise. "Je pense que je vais faire du thé."

Draco se frotta ses yeux douloureux et enflés et se demanda s'il avait pleuré aujourd'hui, mais il en était complètement inconscient.

.

Il supposa qu'il était assis à cet endroit depuis environ six heures, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la seule porte qui n'avait pas répondu à un Alohomora et avait été charmé par un sortilège de silence. La chambre dans laquelle était Granger.

Dans l'heure précédente, tout s'était passé autour de lui dans un lointain brouillard. Weasley et Lovegood avaient réussi à convaincre Potter d'abandonner son emprise sur l'elfe de maison - un elfe de maison dont Draco s'était souvenu, avait travaillé pour sa famille il y a quelques années - et ils avaient enveloppé la créature morte dans un drap blanc maintenant sur le canapé dans le salon. Après que Weasley eut réparé son bras cassé, Thomas avait aidé Ollivander à se rendre dans une chambre à coucher et on avait guéri ses blessures, insistant sur le fait qu'il était sage qu'il reste dans la même pièce pour surveiller le fragile créateur de baguettes. Griphook, le gobelin, avait également eu une chambre et il se retira dans l'escalier sans même un plongeon reconnaissant de la tête ni aucune indication qu'il se soucie de l'état des blessés.

Et puis Lovegood avait fait ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait. Elle avait fait du thé et l'avait enrichie de potion de sommeil. S'il n'avait pas été aussi distrait par son inquiétude pour la condition d'Hermione et le fait que Lovegood l'ait énervé au plus profond de lui, il aurait peut-être félicité mentalement la sorcière pour son geste intelligent. Elle et Blaise avaient utilisé la magie pour léviter Potter et Weasley au lit, et Draco s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche de la pièce dans laquelle Granger serait.

Et il n'avait pas quitté sa position depuis.

Le soir était tombé et la maison commençait à s'assombrir alors que les derniers rayons de soleil résistaient et cédaient à la nuit. Il se sentait physiquement vidé et son corps était engourdi par le besoin de repos, mais son cerveau était en alerte, refusant obstinément de s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Granger était bien réveillé et qu'il exigerait de le voir par lui-même.

Un esprit troublé et solitaire oscille entre des pensées autodestructrices quand il n'y a que des heures creuses et le silence pour compagnie.

Il avait constamment réfléchi aux effets secondaires du sort du Cruciatus, les récitant à nouveau pour lui-même.

Saignements internes, convulsions, paralysie, lésions organiques, perte de mémoire ou démence.

Perte de mémoire ou folie.

Ce sont ces deux derniers qui l'ont le plus dérangé. L'idée que Granger soit incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans sa chambre a eu des effets préjudiciables sur son psychisme, et il a revisité ces souvenirs et essayé de se rappeler tous les détails… juste au cas où… au cas où il aurait besoin de le lui rappeler. Putain, ça le ruinerait.

Et la folie… la pensée de Granger sans son esprit brillant… il ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre comment il allait gérer ça.

Et puis, il avait pensé à sa famille et au rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans la torture de son amant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu compte de Bellatrix, puisqu'elle avait été enfermée à Azkaban pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, et son état d'esprit psychotique l'avait empêché de la percevoir comme un véritable membre de sa famille. mais ses parents… Bon sang, ses parents. Le fait qu'ils travaillaient toujours pour Voldemort après qu'il eut mis sa tête à prix était déconcertant, mais que se passerait-il s'ils avaient été forcés?Et si Weasley se trompait? Ou s'ils avaient effectivement contribué à l'épreuve brutale d'Hermione?

Il gémit dans ses paumes alors qu'un mal de tête pulsant lui fit mal aux yeux.

Il était sans elle depuis des semaines et maintenant il n'y avait qu'un mur qui les séparait, mais elle pourrait être beaucoup plus loin que cela si son esprit avait été affecté par la malédiction. Pourquoi le destin et les circonstances étaient-ils si résolus à les saboter?

Il aurait risqué la folie et l'isolement pour être de retour dans sa chambre; Ils seraient tous deux enfermés sans que Tonks, Weasley et tous les autres putains de cons soient déterminés à jeter des dagues sur leur relation.

"Je pensais que tu pouvais être ici," la voix de Lovegood le fit lever les yeux. "Je t'ai apporté du thé."

Il inclina son menton pour la regarder froidement. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide ? Je ne veux rien que tu me donnes."

"Il n'y a pas de brouillon dormant dedans. Juste un soupçon de lavande pour soulager ton stress."

"Je ne veux pas de ton thé, Lovegood," dit-il sèchement. "Arrêt de déconner."

Elle ne bougea pas, mais il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. "Tu es une personne étrange, Draco."

"Pardon?" il s'est moqué. "Je suis bizarre?"

"Tu es tellement déterminé à prendre de la distance avec ceux qui essaient de t'aider-

"Je n'ai jamais demandé l'aide de personne. Je n'ai certainement pas demandé la tienne-

"Les amis ne devraient pas avoir à demander-

"Et je ne suis certainement pas ton ami," mordit-il, son ton rude et dur avec dégoût. "As-tu une idée d'à quel point tu es irritante? Et tu es complètement déconncté. Tu restes assis là à parler de conneries et c'est énervant. Comment Blaise te supporte, je ne saurai jamais."

"Il m'aime," elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. "Tu sais, comme tu aimes Hermione, et elle aime-

"Quoi?" Siffla-t-il doucement. "Dégage de mon visage-

"Oh, je vois," murmura-t-elle, penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté. "Tu prétends toujours que tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Comment osez-tu supposer que tu sais quoi que ce soit de ma relation avec elle!"

"Tes actions parlent d'elles-mêmes", dit-elle avec un léger sourire. "Tu vois, je t'ai dit que tu étais bizarre. Il n'y a vraiment aucune explication logique pour laquelle tu devrais continuer à le nier-

"Et tu es la reine de la logique, n'est-ce pas?"remarqua-t-il en roulant des yeux. "Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Granger, alors ne…

"Ou peut-être que je comprends, et ça te met mal à l'aise", l'interrompit-elle. "Tu as raison cependant, c'est ton affaire et pas la mienne, mais… peut-être que tu devrais en faire l'affaire d'Hermione-

"C'est assez!" aboya-t-il furieusement. "Je ne te le dirai plus, Lovegood; laisse-moi tranquille."

Avec un petit coup de tête, elle se pencha et plaça la tasse à ses pieds avant de se relever pour partir. "J'espère que tu aimes le thé", dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

L'éblouissement furieux de Draco transperça le dos de Lovegood qui se retira dans le couloir et disparut dans les escaliers. Il attrapa la tasse qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle et la lança contre le mur adjacent, regardant les éclats de porcelaine déchiquetés exploser avec un fracas puissant alors que le thé éclaboussait le sol. Il le nierait jusqu'à son lit de mort, mais Lovegood avait touché un nerf.

Il mentirait s'il disait que le sujet exaspérant de l'amour ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit depuis quelques heures, malgré ses tentatives conservatrices d'ignorer le sujet.

Il savait ce que Lovegood pensait, qu'il rejetait la simple mention de l'amour parce qu'il la considérait comme une faiblesse, mais c'était une notion ridicule qui semblait toujours apparaître dans les récits romanesques répétitifs mettant en scène un antihéros farouche au complexe de maturité.

Il ne pensait pas que l'amour était une faiblesse. Ses parents étaient très amoureux, ouvertement, et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient faibles pour ça. Le fait était qu'aimer Granger serait complètement gênant. L'aimer signifierait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle reviendrait à trancher le dernier fil fragile qui le reliait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant; ses préjugés, sa richesse, ses parents… tout cela.

Mais alors, peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Peut-être que la commodité n'était plus un facteur depuis longtemps.

Blaise regarda le sourire satisfait sur les jolies lèvres de sa petite amie alors qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine. "Cela t'a pris un moment," commenta-t-il, laissant son siège pour s'approcher d'elle. "Oserais-je demander pourquoi?"

"Je voulais lui parler de quelques choses", répondit Luna avec désinvolture. "Tu sais, je pense que Tonks a peut-être des nargoles dans son jardin. Je suis sûre que j'ai mis mon charme sur le comptoir."

"C'est dans ma poche", dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Ce qui était nécessaire."

"Tu veux élaborer?"

"Peut-être demain."

Blaise traîna ses doigts le long de son dos et secoua la tête. "Tu perds ton temps là-bas, Luna. Il est trop têtu. Même selon les critères d'un Serpentard."

"Si je me souviens bien, tu étais aussi très têtu", lui rappela-t-elle. "Mais oui, il est pire que toi. Peut-être même pire que Theo."

"Alors pourquoi s'embêter à essayer?"

Elle exhala un bref et délicat rire. "Toujours pessimiste."

"Je réfute cela. Je me considérerais comme un réaliste", dit-il en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. "En revanche, tu est une optimiste."

"Peut-être que quelqu'un a besoin d'être optimiste pour le moment", marmonna-t-elle, tournant la tête pour placer un chaste baiser contre sa paume. "Tu sais, toutes les grandes victoires viennent de petites. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il ne fera pas si sombre si Draco voit la lumière."

Les premières heures du lendemain matin arrivèrent lentement; une heure, deux heures, trois heures, ils traînaient à une vitesse si déconcertante. Il passa ses ongles dans les cheveux pour la cinquantième fois et roula des épaules pour écarter la tension des muscles et des os. Pendant plus de douze heures, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'attendre avec les mêmes idées grouillantes qui résonnaient dans son crâne. Il était fatigué et nerveux, son dos engourdi et ses membres comme du carton après le passage d'innombrables épingles et d'aiguilles, mais il attendrait encore douze heures s'il le devait.

Il entendit la poignée de la porte craquer avant de la voir se tordre et il se releva trop vite, tout le sang lui coulant à la tête et le faisant se balancer. Lupin sortit le premier, suivi de près par Tonks, et ils tournèrent la tête pour reconnaître Draco avec des yeux fatigués et de la sueur sur les lèvres, manifestement fatigués après douze heures de Merlin savait combien de sortilèges de guérison. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Tonks ferma la porte derrière elle et massa le pont de son nez, mais il garda son expression serrée et stoïque, luttant contre le désir de les écarter et de forcer son chemin dans la pièce.

"Tu peux aller te coucher, Remus," dit-elle. "Je vais juste avoir un petit mot avec lui."

Lupin hésita un instant, observant Draco avec une suspicion délibérée avant de faire comme l'avait demandé sa femme et de les laisser seuls. Tonks s'était placé entre Draco et la porte, et il la regarda de haut, sa tolérance fugitive alors que sa cousine n'indiquait pas qu'elle avait l'intention de bouger.

"Putain tu es tenace, n'est-ce pas?"elle a plaisanté. "Je croyais t'avoir dit très clairement de rester en bas-

"La tombe de Merlin," grogna-t-il. "Laisse-moi entrer dans cette putain de chambre ou dis-moi -

"Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi," l'interrompit-elle, et cela le pris au dépourvu. "Je pense que j'ai… j'ai sous-estimé ta relation avec Hermione-

"Ce n'est pas à toi de juger la relation entre moi et Granger."

"J'essaie juste de te faire savoir que je comprends maintenant," continua-t-elle."Et je vais te faire une faveur-

"Je me fous de votre opinion sur moi!" il a lâché. "Tu veux me faire une faveur? Alors tu me dis-

"Elle va bien", dit finalement Tonks. "Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé, elle est meilleure que prévu. Ses blessures sont guéries, à l'exception de… ce truc sur son bras. Physiquement, elle ira bien."

"Et mentalement?"

"Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs," soupira-t-elle. "Elle a reçu un mauvais coup à la tête, et avec le sortilège Cruciatus ... elle est très confuse, dérivant dans et or de la conscience et marmonnant de façon incohérente. Autant que nous puissions le dire, elle va bien, mais nous ne le saurons pas avant se réveille correctement. "

Draco ravala le caillot de nerfs dans sa trachée. "Et sa mémoire?

"Encore une fois, nous ne le saurons pas avant son réveil, mais peut-être-

"Est-ce que tu vas me laisser entrer dans la chambre, ou pas?" cria-t-il avec impatience. Pourquoi était-il ici en train d'écouter cette sorcière désemparée alors qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucune idée de la façon dont se débrouillait Hermione?" Ou dois-je ...

"D'accord", l'arrêta-t-elle. "Tu peux entrer, Draco."

Il la dépassa et entra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant une fois le seuil franchi pour permettre à ses yeux de s'adapter à la faible luminosité. Il y avait une bougie solitaire dans le coin, dessinant des ombres vacillantes sur les murs, mais il se concentra immédiatement sur la silhouette sur le lit. Hermione. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, persuadé qu'il n'y aurait plus d'interruptions, puis il se dirigea lentement vers la silhouette, transpercée par les soulèvements réconfortants de sa poitrine.

Toute la hâte le quitta et, maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il se sentit soudain méfiant et hésitant, comme s'il risquait de la briser s'il se rapprochait trop. Elle émit un petit son endormi et il accéléra les pas, son cœur battant à tout rompre et son pouls se heurtant contre ses tympans avec anxiété, anticipation, adrénaline… il n'en savait plus rien.

Il atteignit le lit et se concentra sur le son de sa respiration avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était son ombre et un halo couleur brandy d'où ses cheveux attrapaient la lumière des bougies. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la passa devant la flamme pour lui donner un peu de vie, et finalement, il put la voir.

Et elle avait l'air… normale.

Elle était si différente de la version obsédante d'elle qu'il avait vue plus tôt, toute ensanglanté et battu avec la peau givrée et une expression morte.

Elle ressemblait maintenant à Granger, propre et détendue, avec un peu de rose dans les joues et un léger froncement des sourcils. La seule indication de son cauchemar était des ecchymoses jaunes à moitié guéries sur sa tempe et le bandage soigné enroulé autour de son bras, de son poignet à son coude, et il fixa son regard sur la tache rouge qui commençait déjà à pénétrer à travers le pansement.

Il avait très envie de la toucher, mais cela lui prit une minute à peu près pour le faire, et il effleura doucement le dos de ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son menton. Son pouce esquissa distraitement le contour de ses lèvres, mais il se figea quand elle se remua et gémit dans son sommeil. Elle bougea un peu, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement en quelques clins d'œil et en un léger frémissement des cils.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux noisette qu'il avait tant manqués et il resta complètement immobile, sachant que c'était le moment où il saurait si sa mémoire avait été altérée. Son regard était vitreux et vacant, et il se prépara au pire.

Mais ensuite, elle sourit et leva la tête pour se couvrir le visage.

"Bonjour Draco."

Sa voix était enrouée et fragile, mais au moins elle était là. Ses paupières se refermèrent et il se pencha dans sa paume, exhalant fort et soulagé alors qu'elle caressait tendrement ses doigt sur sa pommette. Elle s'est souvenue de lui.

"Tu ne saignes pas cette fois."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et la fixèrent avec un regard large et inquiet. "Pourquoi devrais-je saigner?"

"Tu saignes toujours dans mes rêves," murmura-t-elle, et il grimaça devant l'inquiétante innocence de son ton.

"Granger, tu n'es pas en train de-

"Rêver", finit-elle pour lui. "Tu dis toujours ça ."

"Mais-

"Resteras-tu avec moi?" elle demanda, ses paupières tombantes et sa main retombant sur le côté alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente. "Restera-tu jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillé?"

Comme Tonks l'avait averti, elle était visiblement confuse et désorientée, et la déception lui a poignardé le ventre. Il n'était pas rare que ceux qui subissaient une perte de mémoire du fait du sort du Cruciatus se souviennent de façon inconsciente dans des rêves, ou dans d'anciens rituels qui n'ont jamais été complètement effacés du cerveau. La réaction positive à son égard était prometteuse, mais rien ne garantissait que sa psyché avait survécu à la torture de Bellatrix, et cette fureur véhémente qu'il ressentait pour sa tante a commencé à l'infecter à nouveau.

"Draco?" marmonna-t-elle somnolente, coupant ses pensées. "Resteras-tu?"

La colère disparut et il ôta ses chaussures. "Oui, Granger."

Ses lèvres remuèrent avec un autre sourire, et il ne se donna pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et l'attira près de lui, la tête dans ses cheveux. Elle se fondit en lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme si c'était un instinct; son dos contre son torse et leurs jambes emmêlées. Il songa qu'elle était enfin la ou était sa place.

Un bourdonnement satisfait quitta Hermione. "Je t'aime."

Et parce qu'elle croyait rêver et que l'inconvénient était inévitable, il soupira et lui murmura ces mots, incapable de décider si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction qu'elle ne se souviendrait probablement pas de ses aveux réticents au matin.


	33. Marques

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 33: Marks

toc, toc, toc.

Draco essaya de s'endormir et enfouit son visage un peu plus profondément dans l'oreiller de boucles douces comme du velours sous sa joue. Il était chaud et confortable, essayant de retourner à un rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas, et il resserra son emprise sur Granger.

toc, toc, toc.

"Laisse tomber," grommela-t-il avec fatigue.

Mais ensuite, il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés à Poudlard dans le dortoir de Granger, malgré la familiarité de la retrouver dans ses bras.Tout le chaos d'hier lui revint comme un éclair, le réveillant brusquement et lui envoyant une migraine à l'arrière de son cerveau. Il se releva et vérifia immédiatement Granger, la regardant un moment alors que sa poitrine se gonflait de profondes respirations endormies. Elle avait l'air comme elle le ferait n'importe quel autre matin, paisible et bien sauf les restes jaunes de quelques bleus et son teint encore pâle.

toc, toc, toc.

Il jeta un coup d'œil frustré à la porte et décida de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas être plus de six heures du matin à en juger par la faible lumière bleue de la pièce, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait à peine réussi à dormir deux heures. Il était épuisé et furieux que quelqu'un ose le déranger lui et Granger, à peine réunis, surtout quand c'était probablement ce con de Weasley qui revenait pour le deuxième tour.

"Draco," la voix étouffée de Tonks filtrée à travers la porte. "Draco, tu es réveillé? J'arrive

"Non, non", il a gémi. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Ouvre la porte putain."

"Non."

"Fais-le, ou j'entre."

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent d'irritation alors qu'il démêlait soigneusement ses jambes de celles de Granger et quittait le lit avec quelques jurons colorés sur le bout de sa langue. Il attrapa sa baguette et traversa la pièce, ouvrant la porte à peine, laissant un regard noir à sa cousine à travers le petit intervalle.

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour-

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda Tonks. "Est-elle réveillée?"

"Non."

"Alors tu devrais venir prendre un petit déjeuner."

"De quoi tu parles?" il fronça les sourcils. "Il est quoi, six heures du matin?"

"Six heures et demie en fait", corrigea-t-elle. "Les autres se réveilleront bientôt, et je pensais que le mieux serait de te procurer de la nourriture maintenant. Harry et Ron voudront la voir, et je ne pourrai pas les retarder trop longtemps si tu veux avoir un moment privée avec elle. "

Draco la scruta avec circonspection et réfléchit à sa suggestion, un peu surpris par son offre d'aide. "Je n'ai pas faim."

"Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois?"

"Ce n'est pas pertinent-

"Tu as besoin de nourriture," pressa-t-elle. "Ne préfére-tu pas l'avoir maintenant, quand tout le monde est encore au lit? Allez, tu pourras rester ici avec elle et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu puisses passer encore un peu de temps seul."

"Pour l'amour de Salazar," grogna-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Granger par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce. "Bien, allons-y alors."

"Tu n'est pas vraiment une personne du matin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas quand ma copine est inconsciente et que j'ai une satané cousine qui ne va pas me lâcher, non," dit-il avec raideur, remarquant son sourire amusé alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bas. "Quoi?"

"Tu as appelé Hermione ta petite amie."

"Qu'est-ce que tu a, putain douze ans?"

"C'était simplement une observation-

"Inutile", grommela-t-il. "Pense-tu honnêtement que je serais ici si je la considérais simplement comme une connaissance occasionnelle? "

"Et perd ton humeur ou tu n'arra pas de bacon avec ton déjeuner anglais complet."

Draco roula des yeux quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine de la salle à manger., la pièce qui avait été si agitée et frénétique hier, maintenant, était parfaitement propre et organisée. Pas de meubles renversés, pas d'ornements dispersés et pas de taches de sang. Il jurai qu'il pouvait encore sentir, la panique et le gore, et ses yeux étudièrent la table sur laquelle Granger se tenait alors que son estomac se contractait de gêne.

"Est-ce qu'on doit manger ici?"

"Où pourrions-nous manger d'autre ?" demanda Tonks en haussant les épaules.

"Le salon?"

"Le corps de Dobby est dans le salon", lui dit-elle. "Cette pièce a été récurer à plusieurs reprises. Je t'assure qu'elle est propre."

Draco s'assit à la table avec hésitation alors que Tonks commençait à réciter quelques incantations pour que le petit-déjeuner se prépare, et il sursauta de sa place lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se frôler contre son mollet. Baissant les yeux, il rencontra une paire de grands yeux oranges, puis une masse de fourure rouille se mit sur ses genoux.

"Je me demande quand il est arrivé", dit Tonks. "C'est le chat d'Hermione, Cr-

"Crookshanks", finit-il pour elle, levant un sourcil quand l'animal de compagnie de Granger se blottit son nez contre sa main. "Oui, je sais. Merlin lui a interdit de choisir un beau chat."

" Intelligent, cependant", remarqua-t-elle, s'interrompant pour lui lancer un regard entendu. "Bon juge de caractère."

.

.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit avec un halètement qui aurait pu être un cri si sa gorge n'avait pas ressemblé à du papier de verre.

Sa tête était confuse et ses muscles fatigués, mais son instinct de défense était immédiat alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette magique ou son sac, alarmée de ne pouvoir trouver ni l'un ni l'autre. Ses yeux déchaînés scrutèrent la pièce et, bien qu'elle pensât pouvoir la reconnaître, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et elle se garda bien de se détendre, sachant avec quelle facilité quelqu'un aurait pu modifier l'espace avec quelques sorts astucieux.

Elle essaya de réfléchir, se souvenant du Manoir et de cette première explosion du sortilège du Cruciatus , la voix stridente de Bellatrix, mais c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Tout était très brumeux et fracturé après cela… juste beaucoup de cris. Alors où était-elle?

Elle plaça sa main à plat contre le matelas, le trouvant chaud. Merlin savait comment, mais elle savait juste que quelqu'un s'était allongée à côté d'elle dans le lit et cela la rendait insupportablement nerveuse.

"Harry?" elle a appelé, sa voix basse et rugueuse, méconnaissable. "Ron?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, mais elle en espérait une. La douleur s'enregistra alors et elle pensa pouvoir vomir; les répliques de la torture impitoyable de Bellatrix faisant palpiter son corps au rythme de ses battements de coeur. Tout était tendre et douloureux, mais son bras, en particulier, lui piquait comme une nouvelle brûlure et elle observa le bandage rouge et humide avec incertitude. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de retirer le pansement, mais décida qu'il était probablement sage de résister jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache où elle était exactement et qui l'avait appliqué.

Elle passa la main sur le matelas et testa les restes de chaleur corporelle contre le bout de ses doigts. Celui qui avait partagé ce lit avec elle n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. Elle scruta de nouveau la pièce, cherchant n'importe quoi de suspect ou n'importe quelle indication d'une autre personne, mais le contenu était minime; un lit, une commode et une armoire.

Elle se demanda pendant une minute si quitter la pièce était la meilleure idée mais, comme toujours, la curiosité l'incitait vivement à prendre une décision, même si c'était la mauvaise. Se débarrassant des couvertures, elle grimaça quand elle déplaça son corps contre le bord du lit et planta ses pieds sur le sol, mais au moment où elle posa son poids sur elles, elle tomba. Elle gémit alors que l'impact envoyait une vague de douleur aiguë autour de son corps déjà douloureux, et elle tenta de se tenir debout, mais c'était futile.

Ses jambes étaient instables et faibles, presque engourdies, et elle détestait aussitôt la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'était ni fragile ni impuissante, et l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se mettre debout, la frustrait, surtout lorsqu'elle se sentait déjà vulnérable avec cette situation déconcertante. Elle songea à ramper jusqu'à la porte mais sut que ce n'était pas une idée sûre, alors elle mit toutes ses forces dans ses bras et essaya de se redresser sur le lit.

.

"Non, finis ta nourriture, Draco", dit Tonks. "Et arrête de l'engloutir comme ça ou tu vas étouffer."

Il lança un regard noir à sa cousine. "Je suis désolé, j'ai dû manquer l'annonce que tu étais mon gardien."

"Le sarcasme est la forme la plus basse d'esprit, tu sais."

"Celui qui a dit ça, était juste énervé de ne pas pouvoir le faire correctement", répondit-il, repoussant son assiette et laissant sa chaise. "D'accord, j'ai fini."

"Peut-être que tu devrais emmener Crookshanks avec toi," suggéra-t-elle avant qu'il puisse partir. "Hermione a dû le manquer, et il a soif d'elle-

"Pas encore. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de distractions quand elle se réveillera si elle a des difficultés, et ce chat est une saleté de chose qui cherche à attirer son attention-

"Avoir des difficultés?" répéta Tonks en fronçant les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire?"

Il écarta les yeux d'elle. "Ce n'est pas grave-

"Non, attend un moment. De quoi es-tu inquiet? Ses blessures ne guérissent-elles pas-

"Écoute, je ne suis pas con", il a coupé. "Je sais ce que la Malédiction du Cruciatus peut faire à l'esprit des gens."

Les lèvres de Tonks se sont pincées de compréhension. "Tu as peur qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de toi," marmonna-t-elle, regardant Draco alors qu'il pliait les poings avec anxiété. "Tu n'a pas besoin de te préoccuper de ca. La victime aura généralement subi des heures de Malédiction avant que cela n'affecte sa mémoire ou-

"Tu sous-estime le pouvoir de Bellatrix-

"Je ne le suis pas, Draco -

"Oui, tu le fais !" il cria."Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que votres problème, mais tout ne sera pas génial, en ordre et plein d'arcs-en-ciel et de poussière d'étoiles!"

"J'essayais juste de-

"Parfois, les choses ne sont que de la merde, et c'est tous ! Ta capacité à être optimiste à propos de tout serait presque impressionnante si ce n'était pas risible!"

Tonks fronça les sourcils. "Tu te moque de moi pour avoir de l'espoir?"

"Non, je te plains de compter dessus."

"Tu me plain pour espérer que mon père n'est pas mort en vain et que mon fils grandira dans un monde libre?"dit-elle d'un ton laconique. "Je ne compte pas que sur l'espoir, Draco, mais cela m'aide parfois à passer au travers de la journée et cela nous aidera à gagner cette guerre."

"Eh bien, c'est ton opinion égarée-

"Et je ne crois pas que tu serais là si tu n'avais pas la moindre dose d'espoir qu'Hermione se souvienne de toi, et que tu aurais peut-être une vie après cela, avec elle-

"Assez," souffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. "Tiens parole et assure-toi que Potter et Weasley restent en dehors de mon chemin."

Il quitta la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, marchant avec une démarche agitée et avalant difficilement pour déplacer la chaleur inconfortable sous son col. Les paroles de Tonks à propos d'une vie après la guerre l'avaient inquiété car il avait délibérément évité de penser à son avenir si Voldemort était vaincu. La question de ses parents et leur désapprobation inévitable de Granger signifiait qu'il devrait faire plus de choix qui modifieraient sa vie de manière dramatique, si tous s'en sortaient vivants.

Il semblait à peine utile de tracer son avenir quand il y avait tant de fissures dans le présent.

Pour le moment, tout ce que Draco pouvait penser était de retourner aux côtés de Granger et de savourer sa compagnie quand elle se réveillerait. Si elle se souvenait de lui et que c'était sa seule priorité pour le moment. Les autres pourraient attendre à l'arrière de son crâne.Il monta l'escalier et retourna dans la chambre, s'attendant à trouver Hermione où il l'avait laissée, et ayant la ferme intention de la rejoindre sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Il poussa la porte, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et la première chose qu'il vit fut un éclair de ces boucles auburn familières qui s'écrasaient sur le côté, puis il fixa ces grands yeux bruns qu'il avait manqués, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se figea à l'endroit où il se tenait, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge, à moins de quatre pieds d'elle. Ils se regardèrent simplement en silence pendant la plus longue minute de sa vie.

Elle était à moitié couchée sur le lit, posant maladroitement son poids sur ses bras et le haut de son corps, tendant la tête par-dessus son épaule pour le voir. Ses lèvres étaient séparées par la surprise et ses traits étaient complètement immobiles, une expression assommée, et il cherchait au fond pour la moindre trace de reconnaissance, mais elle ne faisait que retenir son regard comme si elle le mettait au défi de disparaître.

Mais ensuite, elle cligna des yeux et le petit geste sembla faire tinter les horloges.

Il n'était pas sûr si la force dans ses bras lui donnait ou si elle avait essayé de se jeter à lui, mais elle pivota son corps autour de lui et un instinct de protection l'entraîna vers elle afin de la protéger de sa chute. Elle renversa son équilibre et ils s'effondrèrent au sol, ses mouvements maladroits de désespoir alors qu'elle le serrait presque, le grinpant jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient serrés autour de son cou et son corps serré contre le sien. Elle le serra comme si c'était des années et non des mois; ses ongles enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates presque douloureusement, pas qu'il s'en souciât.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et son autre main attrapa ses cheveux, les posant sur son autre épaule afin qu'il puisse reposer sa bouche juste en dessous de son oreille et sentir ses battements de coeur contre ses lèvres. Pas un baiser, juste un contact; la peau touche la peau.

Elle le tenait si fort qu'elle tremblait, l'embrassant de tout ce qu'elle avait et son souffle était dans ses cheveux, la laissant dans de petits hoquets peu profonds. Et ils se sont assis par terre dans un groupe de membres enchevêtrés; enfermés l'un dans l'autre, inspirant et expirant simplement.

"Tu te souviens de moi."

Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à haute voix, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi près de son oreille, elle ne l'aurait jamais entendue.

"Impossible t'oublier", marmonna-t-elle en retour. "Tu es… sculpté en moi."

Il ferma les yeux. Sa voix était si différente, rugueux et grossier, mais ce fut un soulagement de l'entendre néanmoins. Elle était si chaude et réelle, comme si elle pouvait se dissoudre en lui, et il s'est complètement perdu. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi brisé et exposé, mais il était trop absorbé par elle pour y prêter attention.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il été séparés ? Deux mois? Cela a semblé beaucoup plus long, mais les nuits sans sommeil le prolongent sans que le temps se reflète. Et leur départ de Poudlard avait été tellement précipité et destructeur, puis hier, quand il l'avait regardée impuissante et saigneante… putain, c'était tellement intense, mais maintenant tout était calme et… il était plus facile de respirer à nouveau.

Hermione ne pouvait pas supprimer le besoin de simplement le toucher, en lui passant les ongles dans les fentes du dos, la nuque en lui frôlant les cheveux. Son parfum était comme il l'avait toujours été, musquée et merveilleuse, et elle enfouit son visage dans le balancement de son épaule jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'elle puisse sentir soit lui. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine avec excitation, choc, crainte, et sa poitrine se gonflait pour contenir ses émotions. Plumant quelques baisers chastes contre sa peau, elle ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes inévitables couler sur ses joues.

Draco la repoussa si bas que leurs nez étaient écartés, et elle resta momentanément à bout de souffle en raison de sa proximité. Elle pouvait le voir correctement maintenant, les lignes et les ombres d'insomnie qui la couvent des yeux et le froncement des sourcils permanent sur ses lèvres. Il rompit le contact visuel pour suivre le lent chemin d'une de ses larmes et elle le sentit desserrer son emprise alors que son front se plissait d'inquiétude.

"T'ai-je blessé?"

"Non, non, bien sûr que non," lui assura-t-elle rapidement. "Je suis juste ... je suis juste heureuse de te voir. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le refaire, pour être honnête. "Elle s'était un peu étouffé avec cette dernière partie, mais elle la couvrit bien et posa son pouce le long de la crête de sa pommette. "Tu m'a tellement manqué."

Il se demandait comment elle pouvait faire ça, porter son coeur, son esprit, et son âme sur sa manche avec une telle facilité. Il voulait dire des centaines de choses, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, non pas parce qu'il pensait que les avouer lui rendrait faible à ses yeux, mais parce que les actions avaient plus de gravité en ce qui le concernait.

Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Pas dure et pas particulièrement doux, juste assez ferme pour qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose de lui qui était sincère et assez fort pour communiquer comment il se sentait de l'avoir ici. Il n'y avait aucune nuance ardente dans le geste, aucune intention empruntée à la luxure. C'était juste un simple baiser pur.

Sa main prit son visage en coupe de façon à ce que ses doigts soient entrelacés avec ses boucles et son soupir lui pinça le menton avant qu'il ne serre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'éloigna puis l'embrassa encore, puis encore et encore, poussant plus de pression à chaque fois. Il lui pinça la bouche avec de petits tiraillements et des pincements, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres séparées et humides se touchent simplement et que leurs respirations élevées s'entrechoquent.

Hermione laissa tomber son front contre le sien et émit un petit bruit de contentement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, Draco caressant sa joue de son pouce en cercles absents. Mais tout s'est terminé trop tôt.

Hermione se redressa avec une expression alarmée. "Les garçons", dit-elle. "Les garçons, Harry et Ron, sont-ils -

"Ils vont bien", lui dit-il, résistant à la tentation de faire un commentaire sarcastique ou de lever les yeux au ciel. "Tout le monde va bien, ils sont tous ici-

"Tout le monde? Il y en avait d'autres?"

"Lovegood, Thomas et Ollivander", énuméra-t-il. "Ils vont tous bien. Putain, je pense que Lovegood est déjà en train de sauter d'un mât imaginaire après avoir reniflé trop de Valériane-

"Draco-

"Tu as eu les pires blessures, Granger," dit-il d'un ton sombre. "Crois-moi, tout le monde va bien."

"Bien, c'est bien," marmonna-t-elle distraitement. "Mais alors comment-

"Granger, si tu commence à me harceler avec des questions telle l'Inquisition des Sorciers Suédois de 1512, alors nous devrions nous lever du sol."

"L'Inquisition des Sorciers Suédois était en 1496."

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa correction, si typique d'elle, quelles que soient les circonstances, la familiarité de son caractère livresque a été immédiatement apaisante. "Tu a tort, mais nous pouvons en discuter sur le lit si tu-

"Attends. J'ai besoin ... je ne peux pas," bégaya-t-elle maladroitement, et Draco pensa qu'elle avait l'air embarrassée. "Je ne peux pas sentir mes jambes correctement. Les malédictions ont dû me toucher les nerfs ... peut-être une neurapraxia ou quelque chose du genre. Peux-tu ... peux-tu m'aider à me relever?"

Il la connaissait assez bien pour reconnaître qu'elle était contrariée d'avoir à demander de l'aide. Il hocha la tête, s'abstint de faire un commentaire à ce sujet et fit une note mentale pour le mentionner à Tonks plus tard. Il changea de pied et la souleva, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre la soutenant dans le dos alors qu'il la posait avec précaution sur le lit, s'assoyant derrière elle et l'attirant contre sa poitrine. Il remarqua quel avait perdu du poid.

Encore une fois, si familier. Presque nostalgique. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'un de ses stupides livres moldus et son chat agaçant qui ronronnait à leurs pieds, et ce serait comme avant. Elle se fondit en lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle de leur monde, et ses bras se croisèrent comme elle l'avait toujours fait, se détendant sur son abdomen pendant que son menton se posait contre son épaule.

"On se croirait à la maison", murmura-t-elle délicatement, comme si le commentaire avait été pour son seul bénéfice. "Draco, où sommes-nous?"

"La maison de Tonks."

"Je pensais l'avoir un peu reconnue. Cette pièce est assez similaire à celle dans laquelle je suis resté quand j'étais ici. "Elle fit une pause. "Mais comment a tu atterri ici?"

"Tonks nous a amené Blaise et moi de la maison de tante dromeda."

"Tu a séjourné chez Adromeda? C'est là que le Portoloin t'a emmené?" elle a demandé. "C'était… en fait une décision très sage de la part de McGonagall

"Tu dis sage, je dis putain de folle."

"Vous ne vous entendez pas bien?" demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour lui donner un regard douteux. "Tu l'as appelée 'tante' Dromeda 'assez facilement."

Draco hésita et se lécha les dents. "Ca vas, je suppose."

"Tu as dit que Tonks t'avait amené avec Blaise? Comme dans Blaise Zabini?"

"Oui, nous étions quelques-uns à rester chez Andromeda," dit-il."Blaise, Theo, Bulstrode, Davis, Bletchley et moi-même. Andromeda tient essentiellement une maison secrète pour les Serpentards qui ne veulent pas suivre tu sais qui, et qui ont énervé leurs parents."

"Wow," souffla Hermione, après une légère pause."Vous savez, je m'étais en fait demandé ce qu'il était advenu de certaines personnes dans ta maison. Andromeda doit être très courageuse. J'ai entendu parler de Ted, pour se remettre tout en prenant soin d'un groupe de personnes qu'elle connaît à peine… Je peux pas l'imaginer. "

"Elle va bien."

"Alors pourquoi Tonks t'a-t-elle amené avec Blaise ici?"

"Eh bien, au risque de ressembler à une de ces commères de Prat-il-

"Patil."

"Ce n'est pas comment nous les avons appelé dans la salle commune des Serpentards," murmura-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Blaise est venu parce que Lovegood et lui sont ensemble en quelque sorte."

Hermione cligna des yeux. "Luna? Luna et Blaise?"

"Apparemment, son père a aidé tante Dromeda avec le refuge, et Lovegood lui a rendu visite assez souvent", lui dit-il avec désinvolture. "C'est comme ça que elle et Blaise ont commencé leur petite… chose."

"C'est pourquoi elle a continué à disparaître de Poudlard," marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. "C'est… certainement un développement intéressant."

"Je pense que 'putain c'est bizarre' est une description plus appropriée."

"Qui sommes-nous pour juger?" elle a répondu rapidement. "Notre relation serait difficilement considérée comme conventionnelle par la plupart des gens que nous connaissons."

Il arqua un sourcil avec un accord réticent et embrassa sa gorge. "Autres questions?"

"Des centaines", soupira-t-elle. "J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur Blaise et Luna, entre autres choses, mais je pense que j'ai fini pour le moment."

Draco ferma les yeux. "J'ai quelques questions moi aussi."

Il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras et il sut qu'elle se préparait à cela, à l'inévitable discussion sur sa famille et à leur implication dans son épreuve dans son ancienne maison. Il était suspendu dans l'air entre eux; lourd et pressant, et il regrettait de devoir aborder le sujet, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

"D'accord", dit-elle avec prudence. "Que veux-tu savoir?"

Il la serra un peu plus fort et se demanda par où commencer. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Granger?"

"Les rafleurs nous ont trouvés et nous ont emmenés au Manoir", commença-t-elle, son ton plutôt distant. "Ils voulaient convoquer tu sais qui, mais nous avions l'épée de Gryffondor et ta tante Bellatrix-

"Ne l'appelle pas ma tante," interrompit-il soudainement, sa voix basse et abrasive. "Continue."

"Euh, eh bien, Harry et Ron ont été emmenés," continua Hermione, déglutissant difficilement. "Et Bellatrix a commencé à me demander comment nous avions obtenu l'épée et elle m'a torturé. "Elle sentit les muscles de ses bras se renforcer autour d'elle. "Je… je me souviens qu'elle avait utilisé le sortilège de crucio sur moi, mais je ne me souviens plus beaucoup après cela. C'est un peu flou."

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Est-ce que mes parents étaient là?"

"Tes parents," résonna-t-elle doucement. "Euh ... oui, ils étaient là. Ton père avait l'air ... plutôt fragile en fait, comme s'il avait été torturé."

"Et ma mère?"

"Ta mère," murmura-t-elle en se tenant à un souvenir fragile. Et puis ça la frappa et elle haleta. "Oh mon Dieu, ta mère."

"Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal?"

"Non, non. Merlin, je m'en souviens maintenant. Elle le sait."

"Elle sait quoi?" il a poussé, essayant de garder sa patience. "Qu'est-ce que tu es-

"Elle sait pour nous", lui dit-elle. "Elle a utilisé Legilimency sur moi, et elle nous a vus. Elle nous a vus ensemble. Je pouvais la sentir te chercher dans ma tête, et je sais qu'elle t'a retrouvé dans mes souvenirs de toi."

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent. "Qu'a-t-elle fait?"

"Elle ..." se tut Hermione, s'arrêtant un instant. "Elle voulait savoir où tu étais et elle… m'a proposé de m'aider."

"Quoi?" il a demandé, complètement dérouté par le concept. "Es-tu sûr?"

"Oui, positif. C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas?"

Son front se plissa de pensée. "Je ne suis pas sûr", admit-il. "Je pense que oui."

Ils se turent tous les deux et Draco contempla le récit significatif et surprenant d'Hermione des actions de sa mère au Manoir. Avec le recul, il réalisa qu'il s'était préparé mentalement au pire des cas, s'attendant pratiquement à une version accablante de l'histoire, dans laquelle ses parents avaient contribué au calvaire de Granger. Il imaginait qu'il devrait se sentir soulagé, peut-être reconnaissant, mais tout ce qui était enregistré était de la confusion et de l'incertitude.

"Tu sais," dit Hermione, après que le silence entre eux se soit prolongé trop longtemps. "Ma mère disait que les parents qui aiment vraiment leurs enfants sont les personnes les plus dangereuses au monde car ils vont tuer, mourir et tout le reste pour eux. Ta mère t'aime, Draco. Je pense qu'elle était juste disposée à faire n'importe quoi pour te trouver. "

"Hm", il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il pourrait dire. "Tu lui as dit où j'étais?"

"Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais trop blessé, je pense. Et puis quelque chose s'est passé, et je me souviens du Lustre ... mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Comment avons-nous réussi à nous échapper?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Et tu es certain que tout le monde s' en est sorti ?"

"Oui, tout le monde va bien," acquiesça-t-il. "Juste quelques bosses et égratignures. Comme je l'ai dit, tu étais la pire."

"Je me souviens comment j'ai eu ça maintenant," murmura-t-elle, et Draco baissa les yeux pour la voir jouer avec le bandage enroulé autour de son bras.

"Ne regarde pas ça, Granger."

Bien sûr, elle ne l'écouta pas, et il se recroquevilla alors qu'elle retirait lentement le pansement collant et taché et fixait l'horrible cicatrice qui se lisait dans sa peau. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. "Moche, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle voulait dire la marque elle-même ou le mot «Sang-de-Bourbe», mais il déplaça sa main et la plaça sur la plaie, faisant attention à ne pas la toucher car elle était toujours sensible et douloureuse.

"Ça ne veut rien dire", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tendit la main libre pour tirer son autre bras, le tirant vers l'avant de manière à ce que sa marque sombre soit mise à nu. Elle imita ses actions, la voilant de sa paume et lui chatouillant les doigts contre le poignet avec des mouvements apaisants.

"Et le tien ne veut rien dire non plus."

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, presque gravés dans le temps, avec seulement les montées et les descentes rythmées et synchronisées de leur poitrine pour indiquer leur vie. Hermione fut la première à casser le moment, soupirant puis tournant la tête pour pouvoir embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

"Je devrais probablement laisser les autres savoir que je vais bien," dit-elle doucement. "Pourrais-tu m'aider-

"Granger, attends," coupa-t-il, son visage se crispant alors qu'il luttait pour trouver les mots qu'il voulait dire. "Ca fait des mois. Juste ... laisse juste quelques heures pour nous tranquilles avant que le calvaire ne commence et qu'ils insistes pour t'enlever."

Elle émit un léger bruit d'amusement. "D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais tu sais que tu peux avoir autant d'heures que tu veux, Draco? Des jours, des mois… aussi longtemps que tu veux."

Il reposa ses lèvres contre son cou et étouffa la démangeaison dans sa gorge pour dire «années». En partie parce que la réponse serait trop maladive sur sa langue, et en partie parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient des années.

Il avait pensé à ses mots à Tonks plus tôt et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la plaignait pas d'avoir de l'espoir.

Il l'enviait pour ça.


	34. Amitié

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 34: Amity.

Draco supposa que cela faisait environ quatre heures depuis que Granger s'était réveillé, et ils avaient passé le temps avec de petites conversations épineuses, interrompues par de longues périodes de silence calmes, il lui avait raconté son séjour chez Andromeda, la nouvelle de la mort de Ted, qui l'avait fait froncer les sourcils, puis la naissance de Teddy, qui l'avait fait sourire. À son tour, elle lui avait dit beaucoup de choses, de la réaction de Potter à la nouvelle de leur relation non conventionnelle, en passant par les progrès avec les Horcruxes, et elle l'avait fait avec une telle confiance et une telle aisance, comme si tout doute subsistant quant à sa loyauté n'existait pas.

Comme s'il était l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était abstenue de mentionner Weasley, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment. Amener son ex-amant ne ferait que l'irriter, et il hésitait à briser l'ambiance détendue et satisfaite alors qu'il venait juste de la récupérer, et c'était aussi pourquoi il avait résisté à la confrontation à propos du sort qu'elle avait tiré au départ de Poudlard. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été séparés toute leur vie, mais la façon cruelle dont elle l'avait pétrifié et collé un portoloin contre sa main lui donnait l'impression que c'était hier, et tout le ressentiment et les questions qui l'accompagnaient étaient bruts et sans réponses.

Mais cela pourrait attendre si cela garantissait que ce moment de paix temporaire serait prolongé.

"Draco."

"Hm."

"Tu n'es pas… Euh, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… tu n'es pas-

"Crache-le, Granger," soupira-t-il. "Tu ne penses pas que nous avons un peu passés d'être réservés l'un avec l'autre?"

"Tu n'es plus mal à l'aise avec notre relation," dit Hermione, son ton inquiet. "Tu n'es plus ... en train de le combattre."

"Cela semblait être un exercice inutile", il haussa les épaules.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu arrêté? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

Il fit une pause et relâcha un long souffle. "Rien n'a changé, et c'est le problème", a-t-il déclaré, estimant qu'elle méritait l'honnêteté malgré les protestations de son orgueil. "La distance n'a rien changé, Granger; tu étais toujours dans ma peau. Résister maintenant serait insensé et… auto-destructeur."

Elle fredonna derrière ses lèvres, et il pensa qu'elle pourrait sourire. "Tu m'as manqué aussi, Draco."

Hermione s'endormit un peu plus tard, enveloppée dans ses bras dans la chaleur de son corps, respirant doucement contre sa poitrine. À en juger par l'ambiance du ciel, Draco devina que c'était le milieu d'après-midi et les heures passèrent assez rapidement, considérant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il avait essayé de s'endormir avec elle, mais son esprit était trop occupé par les pensées habituelles, ses parents, la guerre, elle et sa place parmi tout cela. La seule conclusion à laquelle il pouvait parvenir était qu'il était amoureux de Granger, au point que cela effaçait les autres facteurs et les rendait flous et sans pertinence.

Oui, il l'aimait et il réalisa qu'il l'était en fait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Se sentir si vulnérable et autonome en même temps, quand l'esprit se situe entre la sérénité et la folie, cela signifie que l'amour est à blâmer.

Il était inutile de se leurrer davantage et de se le nier. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même; le lui a murmuré la nuit dernière alors qu'elle s'endormait et le fait qu'elle était inconsciente à l'époque n'a eu aucune incidence sur les aveux. Il savait que les mots semblaient toujours si fragiles et si gauches lorsqu'il luttait pour être exprimé, il espérait que ses actions seraient suffisantes, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez Grange, il savait qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais de le dire.

Elle devait dormir depuis environ quatre heures quand on frappa à la porte et un grognement résonna dans la gorge de Draco. Il l'ignora, sachant que c'était probablement Potter ou Weasley qui était inévitablement venu briser leur paix et il le retardait le plus longtemps possible.

"Draco," la voix étouffée de Tonks venait de l'autre côté. "Draco, c'est moi. Viens à la porte."

"Putain," siffla-t-il, déplaçant son corps avec précaution pour s'assurer que Granger soit confortablement allongé sur le lit alors qu'il la quittait. Il ouvrit la porte fermé à clé et fixa sa cousine avec un regard furieux. "N'y a-t-il pas de pause avec toi, femme?"

"Tu sais, il est poli de répondre à la porte-

"Est-ce que je te semble une personne polie?" il a répondu. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être Potter ou Weasley."

"Eh bien, je pense que Luna a peut-être mis un peu trop de potion de sommeil à Harry et à Ron," dit Tonks. "Ils sont tous les deux encore froids."

"Tant qu'ils ne m'enmerdent pas, je m'en fiche."

"Comment va Hermione?" elle a demandé, ignorant son commentaire. "Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée?"

"Elle s'est réveillée, et maintenant elle est à nouveau endormie."

"Eh bien, je n'ai entendu aucun cri, et tu es toujours en un morceau", remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "Je suppose qu'elle s'est souvenue de toi alors?"

"Sa mémoire semble bien."

"Tu vois, j'avais raison. Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème avec sa mémoire-

"Félicitations," dit Draco avec dérision. "Je vais travailler sur cette médaille pour toi."

"Oh, tais-toi. Alors, elle guérit bien? Elle va bien?"

Il baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Elle a des difficultés avec ses jambes. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les sentir correctement. Elle a utilisé un mot, mais je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Neura… Neura-truc, ou quelque chose du genre."

"Neurapraxia?"

"Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a dit."

"C'est le terme moldu pour ça," expliqua-t-elle. "Tu le connais probablement mieux comme bloc-membre. C'est un effet secondaire assez commun du sort du Cruciatus."

"Oui, ça me semble familier," acquiesça-t-il. "Alors ce n'est pas un problème?"

"J'ai une potion pour ça, elle sera capable de marcher très bien dans une semaine ou deux, probablement cette dernière compte tenu de ses blessures, mais elle aura besoin d'aide pour se déplacer jusque-là-

"Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'elle reste au lit?"

"Non, il vaut mieux être actif; aide la potion à circuler", dit-elle. "Hermione ne voudrait pas être confinée au lit de toute façon, cela la rendrait folle."

Draco fit un petit bruit d'accord. "Où est la potion alors?"

"C'est dans ta chambre, dans le placard. Je vais devoir la vérifier et m'assurer qu'elle a un bloc-membre, et pas quelque chose de plus grave-

"Plus grave?" Il a répété. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Je devrai m'assurer que ce n'est pas une maladie plus grave, comme une paralysie", lui dit-elle. "Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais je dois vérifier avant de lui donner quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher de la nourriture? Il y a quelqu'un en bas qui veut te voir-

"Non, je veux-

"Draco?" appela la voix d'Hermione depuis la chambre. "Pourquoi es-tu dehors? J'ai entendu Tonks?"

Porté par la frustration et jetant un regard pointu à sa cousine, il attrapa la poignée de porte et rentra à l'intérieur, Tonks le repoussant pratiquement pour aller vers Hermione. Il fit une pause à mi-chemin dans la pièce, observant maladroitement les deux sorcières s'embrasser et il se senti un peu mal l'aise. C'était un moment qu'il redoutait, le moment où les gens commençeraient à revenir dans sa vie, et cela le rendait inquiet.

Ces personnes étaient des habitués de son monde et il se trouvait à la périphérie de leur petit clan, principalement par choix, mais en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas partagé leurs expériences et que la confiance était un problème évident. Granger et lui n'avaient jamais été proches des gens depuis le début de leur relation, toujours perdus dans leur propre réseau de secrets à Poudlard, et il se demandait si elle pourrait être influencée par leur retour dans sa vie.

Serait-elle influencée par leurs opinions sur lui? Leurs perceptions négatives et leurs commentaires les mettraient-ils à rude épreuve? Est-ce qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle était trop… pure pour lui?

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle croisa son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Tonks pour lui offrir un sourire adorable, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête raide, et pensa qu'il lui devait peut-être plus de crédit que cela. Elle avait à peine un caractère inconstant, n'est-ce pas? Elle était têtue, obstiné et visiblement de son côté autant qu'elle pourrait l'être. Les doutes continuèrent cependant de le toucher.

"Comment te sens-tu, Hermione?" demanda Tonks.

"Je vais bien."

"Honnêtement?"

"Honnêtement", soupira-t-elle. "Je suis un peu mal, mais c'est supportable et je sais que ça va passer-

"Granger, dis-lui," coupa Draco. "Tu ne peux pas marcher."

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle avait eu honte d'admettre que c'était un problème. "Oui… mes jambes sont assez engourdies. Je pense que je pourrais avoir un peu de dommages nerveux ou quelque chose."

"Bloc-membre, tu penses, oui? Je vais devoir te contrôler," murmura-t-elle, avant de tourner la tête pour s'adresser à lui. "Draco, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher quelque chose à manger-

"Je vais bien ici," craqua-t-il, son ton plus dur que prévu. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir-

"J'ai besoin de me concentrer, et ce sera plus facile sans toi ici," raisonna-t-elle. "De toute façon, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en bas-

"Je m'en fous ...

"Draco, ça va," souffla doucement Hermione, et son ton était immédiatement apaisant. "J'ai faim, alors je viendrai dans un instant chercher de la nourriture de toute façon. Nous ne serons pas longs."

Sa bouche était un peu penchée et plissée, ses yeux rassurants, le suppliant presque d'écouter, et c'est pour cette seule raison qu'il céda. Ses lèvres frémirent de frustration et il lança un regard noir sur Tonks avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

En vérité, sa cousine ne le gênait pas trop. Elle pouvait parfois l'irriter, mais il avait l'impression d'être l'une des rares à ne pas critiquer ouvertement sa présence dans la vie de Granger et il a reconnu à contrecœur que quelques alliés pourraient lui être utiles dans les circonstances. Merlin savait pourquoi, mais elle semblait s'être réchauffée avec lui et il avait l'intention de profiter de cela.

C'était la façon dont Tonks avait insisté pour qu'il quitte la pièce qui l'irritait. Il avait eu à peine d'une journée de réunion avec Granger, et déjà il était poussé à l'écart. Potter, Weasley, Lovegood et tous les autres idiots insupportables voudraient du temps avec elle, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir rivaliser pour des moments de en compagnie. Serrant la mâchoire et décidant qu'il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et roula des yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le visage familier à la table, assit à côté de Blaise.

"Putain de merde-

"Le voilà", sourit Theo. "Comment te sent-tu, mon rayons de soleil ? tu a l'air d'une merde-

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?"

"Tonks est revenu chez Andromeda pour aller chercher le bébé et elle m'a ramenée avec elle", at-il expliqué. "Tu sais, sans toi et Blaise, c'est autre chose. J'étais à peine parti depuis dix minutes pour faire un peu de lessive, et apparemment tout a commencé -

"Ce n'était guère amusant, Theo", marmonna Blaise, le ton épuisé.

"Peut-être que non, mais c'était le divertissement le plus intense que nous ayons eu dans cette maison de merde depuis un moment", répondit-il. "J'ai peur de pisser et de manquer quelque chose d'intéressant-

"Merlin, tu es un tel con-

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

Blaise secoua la tête et regarda Draco avec soin. "Granger vas bien ?"

"Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?"

"Tu le fais évidemment", répliqua-t-il. "J'ai vu à quel point elle était blessée et je demandais simplement."

Draco serra la mâchoire et s'assit à la table, scrutant prudemment ses deux compagnons avant qu'il ne parle. "Elle ne peut pas marcher correctement", dit-il lentement, gardant son expression ferme et stoïque. "Elle pense qu'elle pourrait avoir le bloc-membre, alors ce n'est peut-être que temporaire, mais Tonks la vérifie maintenant."

Blaise se frotta le menton. "Ça aurait pu être pire, ma-

"Ca aurait pu être évité putain", aboya-t-il violemment. "Je veux savoir pourquoi diable Weasley disait que c'était de sa faute."

"Ah, oui, la belette", remarqua Théo. "L'intrigue s'épaissit. J'ai déjà réservé ma place au premier rang pour cette confrontation inévitable."

"Bien, tu peux la retenir pour moi."

"Ca a l'air amusant", plaisanta Theo, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Un peu de bordel semble thérapeutique."

"Granger et Weasley ne tournaient ils pas autour ?"demanda Blaise.

"Si", souligna Draco. "Cela n'a plus d'importance."

"Peut-être pas pour toi et Granger, mais à en juger par le comportement de Weasley hier quand il t'a éloignés d'elle, il pourrait encore croire-

"Il peut croire ce qu'il veut," gronda-t-il. "Je sais où je suis, et je serai plus qu'heureux d'expliquer clairement à Weasley où il se trouve."

Les têtes tournèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors que Luna entrait dans la pièce avec son expression inconsciente habituelle, légèrement gênée par une entaille guérissant sur sa lèvre et quelques bleus lui couvrant visage. Elle prit place à côté de Blaise et piqua innocemment sa joue, apparemment ignorante de Draco et de Theo jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et leur jeta un regard vide.

"Où étais-tu?" demanda Blaise.

"Je suis allé voir si Harry et Ron étaient réveillés, mais ils sont tous les deux encore endormis."

"Bon sang, Lovegood", dit Théo. "Tu as dû leur donner assez de brouillon pour assommer quelques Trolls des montagnes."

"J'ai peut-être légèrement mal jugé les mesures ", elle haussa les épaules, levant les yeux sur Draco. "Comment va Hermione?"

"Réveillé", répondit-il. "Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait chercher de la nourriture dans un moment."

"Alors, Granger va manger avec nous?" demanda Théo en arquant un sourcil intrigué. "Ça va être intéressant."

Un grondement menaçant de derrière ses dents Draco parla. "Si tu dis une chose déplacée, Nott, putain je vais -

"Tranquille, blondie", l'interrompit-il avec un sourire corrompu. "Je ne ferai pas l'idiot envers ta petite amie. Je me demandais simplement comment elle allait réagir face à nous. La dernière fois que je me souviens d'avoir vu Granger, je lui faisais foirer une potion. Avec toi, maintenant j'y Pense."

"Je ne pense pas que vous soyez intimidant", a déclaré Luna. "Je ne me suis pas senti mal à l'aise la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, toi et les autres, chez Andromeda."

"Pour être juste, Lovegood, nous pourrions te pousser dans une pièce avec toutes les races de Dragon, un troupeau de Centaures et vingt Vélas énervés, tu essaierais probablement encore de les lier d'amitié avec des cupcakes et du jus de citrouille-

"Fait gaffe , Theo," rétorqua Blaise, pas que Luna sembla du tout affectée par la remarque.

"Ecoute, je dis juste que ça va être bizarre," marmonna-t-il. "Et ça va être encore pire quand Potter et Weasley se réveilleront. Je peux toujours être un bâtard pour le Duo du piège de la Mort, n'est-ce pas? Millicent ne fait pas de galipettes en cachette avec ou quoi que ce soit?"

"Pour l'amour de Merlin," grommela Blaise. "Était-ce nécessaire?"

"Je t'ai donné une image mentale dérangeante, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je m'en fous de ce que tu dis à Potter et Weasley," dit Draco, offrant à Theo un sourire entendu. "Amuse toi. Maisne sois pas-

" Une bite avec Granger," finit-il. "Oui, oui. Compris."

"Tu sais, tu pourrais juste essayer d'être aimable avec Harry et Ron," suggéra doucement Luna, et trois paires d'yeux cyniques se posèrent sur elle. "Ou du moins ne pas les provoquer."

"Je suis désolé", se moqua Théo. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire. Il y avait des mots, mais ils n'avaient aucun sens."

"Je déteste être d'accord avec Theo, mais tu es trop optimiste avec ça, Luna", murmura Blaise. "Il y a beaucoup trop d'histoire ici, et une altercation est inévitable."

"Et ce n'est pas comme si Potter et Weasley allaient être agréables avec nous" Draco fronça les sourcils. "Bon sang, je parie que Weasley a déjà écrit des insultes au cas où il les oublierait."

"Je pense juste que ce serait bien que tout le monde s'entende bien," souffla-t-elle d'une voix délicate, fixant Draco d'un regard significatif. "Je pense qu'Hermione voudrait que tout le monde s'entende aussi."

Theo renifla. "Et j'aimerais un méchant week-end avec les jumelles Patil, mais ça ne va pas arriver non plus."

.

.

Hermione grimaça sur la potion couleur vomi et grumeleuse alors qu'elle rampait dans sa gorge et atterrissait dans son estomac comme un morceau de ciment humide.

"C'est affreux", s'étrangla-t-elle en rendant le flacon vide à Tonks. "Ca a le goût de porridge moisi."

"Ça veut dire que c'est réussi ," Tonks haussa les épaules, riant légèrement de la grimace d'Hermione. "Nous allons lui donner une minute pour prendre effet, et nous verrons si tu peux te reposer un peu sur tes jambes, d'accord?"

"D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle. "Alors j'ai besoin de boire ça tous les jours?"

"Jusqu'à ce que tes jambes fonctionnent à nouveau correctement, oui. Chaque dose devrait apporter un peu plus de sensation. Dans quelques semaines, ça devrait aller."

"Quelques semaines? N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'accélérer les choses, ou-

"Hermione, je sais que tu veux être active, mais tu as besoin de repos," dit Tonks lentement. "Ça pourrait n'être qu'une semaine si tu a de la chance, mais ton corps a traversé l'enfer-

"Mais je me sens déjà mieux-

"Ce n'est pas parce que les méthodes de guérison par magie sont plus rapides que les méthodes moldues que tu est complètement guéri. Prend juste le temps de récupérer."

En effondrant ses épaules, Hermione soupira et secoua à contrecœur la tête. "Bien, mais sais-tu où est mon sac? Je pourrais au moins faire quelques recherches supplémentaires."

"Ton sac et les vêtements que tu portais sont dans le tiroir du bas", expliqua-t-elle en désignant la commode dans le coin de la pièce. "En fait, je vais laver ces vêtements pour toi."

"Laisse-moi d'abord les regarder. Je suis sûr que j'ai quelques choses dans mes poches que je dois trier."

"Bien."

"Alors", souffla Hermione, ses lèvres se balançant d'un sourire ravi. "Félicitations. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une maman?"

"Merveilleux", répondit Tonks sans hésiter. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas dormi depuis sa naissance, mais je m'en fiche. Il est parfait. Nous l'avons appelé comme papa; Teddy."

"Où est-il maintenant? Puis-je le voir?"

"Remus l'a. Je pense qu'ils font tous les deux une sieste, mais tu peux le voir quand il sera réveillé. Je veux que Harry le voie aussi. Nous avons décidé que Harry devrait être son parrain. Il dort, alors je ne n'ai pas encore eu la chance de lui dire. "

"Oh, je parie que Harry sera tellement touché. Et il n'y a aucun problème avec le sang de loup-garou?"

"Non, il a hérité de ma compétence de Metamorphomagi. Ses cheveux ont commencé à changer de couleur environ une heure après sa naissance. Remus était tellement soulagé."

"Je suis si heureuse pour toi," dit sincèrement Hermione, serrant son amie. "Quand Draco m'a dit que j'étais… c'était tellement agréable d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles."

Tonks se frotta les lèvres avec contemplation. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de Draco?"

La brusquerie de la question laissa Hermione sans voix pendant un moment. "Bien ... parce que tu m'aurais traité de folle et que tu aurais ensuite essayé de me réprimander."

"Hermione-

"D'accord, c'est peut-être une légère exagération, mais tu aurais certainement pensé que j'étais devenu un peu folle."

Tonks rigola. "Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous sommes devenus un peu fous. Mais bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire."

"Tu sais, j'y ai bien pensé. Quand je t'ai rendu visite à Pré-au-Lard, je t'ai presque tous dit à ce moment-là, mais il y avait d'autres facteurs que je devais prendre en compte."

"Tel que?"

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire comment Draco est arrivé à Poudlard," dit Hermione pensivement. "Cela pourrait mettre en danger quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est bon," acquiesça Tonks. "Maman a dit qu'il était vague à ce sujet de toute façon, alors nous avons pensé qu'il y avait une autre partie impliquée qui voulait rester inconnue. Les détails ne sont pas vraiment importants."

"Alors… tu ne penses pas que je suis en folle? Je veux dire, pour ma relation avec Draco?"

"Eh bien, je n'y croyais pas au début, mais ma mère a expliqué certaines choses à propos de ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle, et j'ai été témoin de plusieurs choses par moi-même."

"Comment ça ?"

"Comme hier, quand il t'a vu blessé", expliqua-t-elle. "Et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais au Manoir, il voulais foncé te chercher là-bas. Ses réactions étaient tellement éloquentes, je ne doute pas une minute qu'il t'aime."

Hermione baissa la tête et sourit timidement pour elle-même, appréciant la sensation de chaleur réconfortante qui enflait dans sa poitrine. "Merci", marmonna-t-elle. "Pour la compréhension."

"Ne te méprend pas, je me méfie toujours de lui", dit Tonks avec précaution. "Mais il faut des couilles pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est battu contre sa famille et tu sais qui, et c'est une raison suffisante pour que je lui donne une chance. Cela doit être très difficile de prendre la décision de faire défection de laisser derrière toi tout ce que tu sais et de faire confiance aux personnes qui ont été tes ennemi depuis toujours . "

"J'espère que Harry et Ron verront ça comme ça," admit-elle. "Draco a mentionné que Blaise Zabini est ici?"

"Et Théodore Nott aussi, oui. Ils ont fait défection avec quelques autres Serpentards, et ils restaient chez ma mère. Nous les appelons « Les illuminés », mais seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre sont au courant. Lovegoods, Remus, moi-même, McGonagall et c'est tout. Il était plus prudent de les garder le plus secrètement possible. "

"Et comment Harry et Ron ont-ils répondu à leur présence?"

"Luna leur a donné un brouillon dormant et ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés", a t-elle expliqué. "Mais quand ils le feront, ils devront apprendre à être civils, et je l'ai déjà dit à Theo et à Blaise. Je ne supporterai pas de bagarres stupides chez moi."

"C'est compréhensible," acquiesça Hermione en fredonnant de pensée. "Tu sais, je trouve ça… réconfortant d'une certaine manière. Que certains des Serpentards fassent défection."

"Ils sont toujours un peu difficiles sur les bords," sourit Tonks. "Theo en particulier, mais ce ne sont pas des mauvaises personnes. Juste un peu incompris et né dans le mauvais environnement. Tu pourras le voir par toi-même quand tu les rencontrera."

Hermione sentit un étrange pincement au ventre, un coup de nerf et d'appréhension alors qu'elle envisageait de rencontrer Blaise et Theo. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que les deux Serpentards susmentionnés l'auraient croisés dans un couloir de Poudlard avec un regard aigre et un murmure insultant, mais la situation était différente maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

"D'accord", dit-elle en repoussant les couvertures. "Voyons si mes jambes fonctionnent mieux."

.

.

Draco tambourina du bout des doigts contre la table et se mit à son siège, moitié agité et moitié inquiet alors que ses yeux revenaient à la porte pour la treizième fois en vingt minutes. D'un souffle impatient qui remuait sa frange, il décida de lui donner cinq minutes de plus avant d'aller voir ce qui prenait à Granger et Tonks si longtemps et de la porter ici s'il le fallait.

"Draco", appela Luna.

"Quoi?" grinça-t-il avec impatience, non pas qu'elle paraisse remarquer.

"Voudrais-tu du thé?"

"Non."

"Est-tu sûr?" elle a demandé, se levant de son siège. "Peut-être qu'une tisane pourrait t'aider à moins…"

"Casse couille ", a fourni Theo. "Est-ce le moment du mois, mon pote?"

Quelle que soit la réplique que Draco avait l'intention de lui cracher en arrière, il mouru sur sa langue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et Granger entra dans la pièce en boitant, ses pas instables et son bras accroché sur les épaules de Tonks pour chercher l'équilibre. De toute évidence, elle se débattait, sa respiration était difficile et ses joues un peu rouges, mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle refusait de paraître vaincue. Il se releva juste au moment où Hermione remarqua Lovegood, et elle s'éloigna de Tonks pour pratiquement sauter sur la sorcière blonde avec un câlin frénétique qui lui fit presque perdre la tête.

"Luna," expira Hermione. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est si bon de te voir."

"Bonjour Hermione," répondit-elle brusquement. "C'est un plaisir de te voir aussi."

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais au Manoir, ça va?"

"Je vais très bien, merci, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te retenir longtemps."

Draco battit Tonks au côté de Granger, lui attrapant le coude et l'entourant à la taille, l'attirant contre lui, jusqu'à ce que son poids repose sur lui seul. Il la ramena vers la table, resserrant son emprise quand elle trébucha et lui permettant de lacer ses doigts avec les siennes bien qu'il soit très conscient du fait que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce les surveillaient attentivement.

"Ca vas ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

"Je vais bien, merci," répondit-elle obstinément.

Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise libre et s'assit à côté d'elle, l'étudiant étroitement avec des yeux cagoulés et essayant de déterminer son état d'esprit alors qu'elle regardait prudemment Blaise et Theo. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle avait cet arc provocant sur ses lèvres qui lui disait qu'elle allait gérer la situation, il posa néanmoins de sa main une légère pression secrète et subtile sur son genou sous la table.

Hermione rompit le contact visuel accidentel qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise, laissant tomber son attention sur ses genoux et étendant ses bras sur la table pour serrer nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle sentit et entendit le silence qui régnait dans la pièce s'épaissir. Lorsqu'elle releva le menton pour comprendre pourquoi, tous les yeux semblèrent se fixer sur quelque chose et elle suivit leur regard de la vilaine cicatrice de lettres griffonnées gravées sur son avant-bras. .

Sang de bourbe.

Elle tira consciemment sur la manche de son pull pour cacher la marque, mais le mot traîna etait dans les airs au-dessus d'eux, et même l'expression de Luna sembla devenir solennelle sous son poids. Malgré les lésions nerveuses aux jambes, elle pouvait sentir les ongles de Draco pincer la peau de sa cuisse à travers son jean, et c'était réconfortant.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-elle, ressentant le besoin de casser l'insupportable silence.

"Tu n'as rien à regretter, Hermione," dit Tonks sévèrement. "Certainement pas pour ça."

"Putain, Tonks," commenta Théo. "Tu dois avoir fait un travail de merde avec ted charmes de guérison-

"Les sortilèges de guérison ne fonctionneront pas là-dessus," intervint Blaise, regardant directement Hermione. "Je reconnais cette malédiction, et elle ne disparaîtra que lorsque la personne qui l'a lancée est morte."

"Oh," murmura-t-elle, faute de quoi dire. "Bien, euh… merci. Je ne connaissais pas ça, alors… oui, merci. Au moins, je peux le rechercher maintenant."

Il répondit avec un léger signe de tête et tout le monde resta silencieusement troublé jusqu'à ce que Théo s'éclaircisse la gorge.

"Alors ..." dit-il lentement. "Le temps a été clément récemment…"

Blaise se moqua. "'Le temps a été clément récemment?'" Se fit-il dérisoire. "Que se passe-t-il-

"Eh bien au moins, j'ai dit quelque chose, putain."

"Et tu pense que la météo serait un sujet suffisant?"

"Hey, je m'en sort mieux que lorsque nous avons rencontré Lovegood chez 'Dromeda's", a-t-il défendu.

"C'est vrai", acquiesça Luna. "J'aurais volontiers discuté de la météo avec toi, Theo."

"Tu vois, Lovegood est d'accord avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais préféré?" Salut, Granger. Tu te souviens de moi? Je t'ai détesté à Poudlard, mais recommençons parce que tu te tape mon pote. "

Draco ricana. "Putain je t'avais prévenu, Nott-

"C'est bon, Draco," le coupa Hermione. "Ils ne devraient pas avoir à marcher sur des œufs autour de moi. Je préférerais qu'ils soient honnêtes."

"Granger-

"Non, Draco," insista-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère. "Je suis conscient que les choses ont été… difficiles dans le passé, et ce serait plus facile si tout était au grand jour-

"Alors tu les encourage à se comporter comme des bites?" il fronça les sourcils. "Oui, c'est une idée brillante-

"Je ne les encourage pas à faire quoi que ce soit, je préférerais simplement que nous puissions mettre les choses au clair et que nous ne prétendions pas être intéressés par le satané temps -

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devrions discuter du mauvais temps!" il regarda, inconscient des autres dans la pièce et les regards maladroits échangés.

"Bien, alors laissez-les simplement dire ce qu'ils veulent, et je vais m'en occuper!" elle a soufflé. "Pour l'amour de Godric, Draco, je suis une grande fille-

"Eh bien, pardonnez-moi d'essayer de t'éviter d'être offensé-

"Ils ont peu de chances de dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant! Et tu m'a probablement appelé plus de noms à Poudlard que Theo et Blaise réunis!"

"Ce n'est pas pertinent-

"C'est complètement pertinent!"

"Connerie-

"Et nous ne l'avons pas surmonté en discutant de la météo-

"Veux-tu bien arrêter de parler du temps bordel!"

"Nous l'avons surmonté en étant franc et direct-

"Les circonstances sont complètement différentes!" il cria. "L'âme de Salazar, même quand tu es malade, tu es une douleur argumentative dans le cul-

"Et tu es un idiot incorrigible!"

Leur dispute aurait peut-être continué si Luna n'avait pas traîné une chaise de la table, et le son aigu qui la frottait contre le plancher a brisé Hermione du moment chaud, et encore une fois, elle a trouvé qu'il y avait trop de paires d'yeux sur elle. Un rougissement chaleureux s'insinua dans ses joues et elle glissa une boucle errante derrière son oreille, regardant Draco sous ses cils alors qu'il roulait des épaules et se léchait les dents avec agitation. Mais il y avait une contraction amusée à peine visible sur ses lèvres et elle réprima l'envie de sourire. C'est ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, leurs querelles inoffensives qui la laissaient toujours se sentir quelque part entre exaltée et frustrée, mais finalement satisfaite.

"D'accord", lança Theo, brisant encore un autre silence. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a du mal à décider s'ils se sentent mal à l'aise ou si ils est très excités, ou est-ce juste moi?"

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Theo!" Tonks gronda. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? N'as-tu aucune notion de la décence?"

"Quoi? Granger a dit qu'elle voulait que nous soyons honnêtes!"

Draco était la en un battre de cœur et de couper la mâchoire de son ami, mais un petit bruit le stoppa, et quand il regarda Granger, sa bouche se courba en un sourire, son corps vibrait légèrement et son nez était se plissa de charmantes rides alors qu'elle se mettait à rire. Il leva un sourcil perplexe dans sa direction, mais il souriait avant de pouvoir se rattraper et l'atmosphère se sentit un peu plus légère.

"Je suis désolée", dit Hermione alors que ses rires glissaient. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai trouvé ça drôle."

"Je ne suis pas surpris" Theo haussa les épaules. "Je suis hilarant."

Blaise grogna et secoua la tête. "Ton humour est un goût acquis."

"Non, ton visage est un goût acquis."

Les éclats de rire d'Hermione revinrent et elle se demanda distraitement quand elle avait ri comme ça pour la dernière fois, quand elle s'était donnée un temps volé pour devenir une adolescente sans le poids d'une guerre en équilibre sur ses épaules. Elle sentit la main de Draco se reposer sur son genou et elle tendit la main pour les croiser, regardant brièvement ses yeux pour indiquer qu'elle se sentait suffisamment détendue dans la situation.

Le reste de la soirée se passa avec des silences plus tendus que des conversations, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tellement. S'attendre à une amitié immédiate avec Blaise et Theo aurait été beaucoup trop optimiste, mais aucune malice ni aucun effort intentionnel n'avait été pris pour la mettre mal à l'aise, et elle considérait que c'était un bon début pour la fin de la journée.

"Draco?"

"Hm."

"Es-tu endormi?"

"Evidemment pas."

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face dans le lit. "A-tu déjà luThe Twisted Time Theory de Virginia Fairhart?"

"Est-ce que tu vas encore en parler si je dis oui?"

"Oui."

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. "Non, mais je me souviens de l'avoir vu à la bibliothèque. Qu'en est-il?"

"Et bien, elle a théorisé que parce que le temps peut être modifié et trompé avec un retourneur de temps, il y a des univers possibles infinis au-delà des royaumes de la dimension dans laquelle nous existons, avec des conditions variables qui étaient sans limites dans leurs différences. Les Moldus ont une théorie similaire, aussi appelé la théorie du multivers

"Granger, il est minuit passé," interrompit-il. "As-tu un point pour cette petite conférence?"

Hermione hésita. "Et bien… penses-tu qu'il est possible qu'il y ait un univers quelque part où il n'y a pas de guerre, et nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés ensemble sans tout cela ... sans que le chaos ne le produit?"

Son front s'abaissa de stupéfaction lorsqu'il la regarda, le front plissé par le mouvement. "Mais ce ne serait pas nous," dit-il. "Ils seraient juste des images miroir-

"Mais qui peut dire que nous ne sommes pas les images miroir?" elle a discuté. "Et si nous ne sommes pas les vrais?"

Draco passa ses doigts sur son bras, le long de sa taille, puis s'attarda sur sa hanche pour y tracer des cercles lents. "Ca me semble plutôt réel, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle n'a pas répondu; elle inclina simplement la tête pour emprunter ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser avant de se serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. "Je me demande s'il y a un univers dans lequel toi, Ron et Harry, vous vous entendez bien."

"Certainement pas," murmura-t-il. "Je suis convaincu que toutes les versions possibles de moi penseraient que Potter et Weasley sont des branleurs."

Elle murmura quelque chose d'incohérent contre sa poitrine, mais il le laissa faire. Il pouvait entendre l'épuisement dans sa respiration et ses soupirs se durcirent contre sa clavicule en quelques minutes.

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut; une sueur froide se répandit doucement sur son front et un frisson glacial à la base de son dos. Son cœur était émacié dans sa cage thoracique et, dans un étrange moment de paranoïa, il vérifia que Granger était à ses côtés. Elle était la, bien sûr. Elle lui tournait le dos avec ses boucles égarées étalées sur l'oreiller, dormant profondément et gémissant doucement alors qu'il changeait de position dans le lit.

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il rêvait de sa mère et il se sentait énervé lorsqu'il se redressa et écarta le bout humide de ses cheveux de son visage. Il essaya de rappeler quelque chose de tangible de son rêve, estimant pour une raison quelconque que c'était peut-être important, mais c'était un exercice futile. Les rêves s'attardent rarement lorsque la réalité est si pressé de reprendre place .

Il s'étouffa dans la sécheresse croustillante dans sa gorge, essayant d'étouffer le bruit sur le dos de sa main pour ne pas réveiller Granger, mais elle ne bougea pas. Décidant qu'un verre de jus le débarrasserait, il quitta le lit avec la même conscience consciente de sa sorcière endormie, et détacha son corps du sien et de toute la literie coincée entre eux.

Prenant sa baguette magique, il se dirigea vers le bas, jetant un Lumos faible pour le guider et jouer avec les ombres. Il supposa qu'il était environ trois ou quatre heures du matin car la maison était silencieuse, avec seulement le bruit sourd de ses pas qui lui résonnaient dans les oreilles.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cuisine et que la lueur de sa baguette brillait dans les traits d'une silhouette et d'un éclair de cheveux roux, il se redressa avec choc, mais se força à se remettre rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qui était assis à la table. Il versa un peu plus de magie dans le Lumos pour pouvoir voir l'autre sorcier dans la pièce correctement, il ne vit que du mépris dans ses yeux bleus, Draco le fit correspondre à un ricanement et à une inclinaison incisive de son menton.

"Oh, bien, c'est toi", dit Draco froidement. "Tu sais, Weasley, les gens avec des visages comme le tien ne devraient pas se cacher dans l'ombre. C'est un putain de danger pour la santé."

Ron serra les dents et se leva lentement de son siège. Draco arqua un sourcil avec amusement. Apparemment, la nuit a pris une tournure intéressante.


	35. Eau

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 35: Water

Draco donna un coup de baguette pour allumer les bougies et le paquet de bûches de bois dans la cheminée jusqu'à ce que la cuisine soit éclairée de l'ambre des flammes. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, prenant soin de maintenir la base juste au-dessus de la couture au cas où l'occasion lui demanderait un sort, puis reporta son attention sur Weasley. Son rival de longue date avait l'air d'une merde et c'était généreux.

Weasley semblait presque déformé; mortellement pâle avec des fissures rouge sang dans le blanc de ses yeux, et plus hagard que d'habitude, même selon les normes infâmes Weasley. Ses yeux étaient vivants cependant, regardant quelque part au-delà de la tête de Draco tandis que ses narines s'ouvraient et que ses doigts devenaient blancs. Il y avait aussi autre chose, quelque chose qui était un peu éteint. Draco n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était dans sa posture ou dans son expression, mais Weasley avait l'air légèrement dérangé et précaire.

"Pars," cracha-t-il soudainement ."Vas-y, et laisse-nous tranquilles."

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se moquer. "Pourquoi ferais-je cela? C'est la maison de ma cousine et elle m'a invité-

"Tu n'avais même pas pensé à Tonks comme à ta cousine jusqu'à ce que ça te convienne!"

"Ce n'est pas pertinent", rétorqua-t-il, décidant qu'il était temps d'aborder l'inévitable et de regarder Weasley se tortiller. "En plus, je pense que Granger veut de moi ici."

Draco vit un changement instantané dans la position de Weasley à la mention d'Hermione; les muscles de son visage se contractèrent, sa respiration s'éleva et quelque chose d'obscur brilla dans ses yeux. C'était tellement amusant à regarder, de le voir se débattre avec ses mots et s'agiter avec frénésie. Regarder une belette en détresse, Granger ou non, laisserait à jamais un sentiment de satisfaction apaisant dans le puits de son intestin de Serpentard.

"Allez, Weasley," dit Draco avec provocation. "Écoutons tes insultes et tes retours, ou si tu veux avoir une petite crise, je vais observer avec plaisir-

"Tu ne la mérite pas!" il lâcha furieusement, claquant son poing en boule sur la table."TU NE PEUX PAS! UN CONNARD COMME TOI NE LA MÉRITE PAS!"

Draco ne broncha pas malgré l'élément de vérité qu'il trouva dans ce commentaire. "Toi non plus."

"Je la mérite plus que toi!" cria Ron."Si tu t'intéressais vraiment à elle, tu la laisserais être avec quelqu'un d'autre! Quelqu'un de bien et qui serai bon pour d'elle-

"Oh s'il te plaît, Weasley," il leva les yeux au ciel. "Si tu pense que je vais être un Poufsouffle mouillée et que je l'abandonnerais à cause de conneries de morales pathétiques, alors tu vein peut-être de battre Longbottom dans la course à la connerie-

"Tu sais qu'elle ne devrait pas être avec toi!" Elle est trop bien pour un mec comme toi!" Ron accusé. "Tu as dû… je ne sais pas, tu as dû la duper-

"Putain, Weasley, si tu avais un cerveau, tu serais dangereux. Granger est une grande fille, et elle peut prendre ses propres décisions," dit-il, s'arrêtant pour sourire. "Et elle a décidé qu'elle me voulait moi. Pas toi."

Ron prit une dure inspiration à travers ses dents serré. "J'étais son premier!" il cria. "Nous sommes plus que ce que tu pense!

"Je sais. Elle m'a dit," répondit calmement Draco, étouffant la monté de jalousie et savourant le choc sur le visage de Weasley. "Bien que le fait que ce soit toi rende la perspective douteuse. Tu peux à peine utiliser ta baguette, alors je doute que tu puisse même localiser ta queue."

La rage enflammait les joues de Ron avec une rougeur brûlante, et il retourna la table, enlevant la barrière physique qui les séparait puis se rapprochant assez près de Draco pour qu'il puisse sentir sa colère, haletant contre son visage. Draco se redressa et releva le menton pour se donner plus de hauteur, baissant la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent sa baguette. Au cas où.

"Tu es un malade", dit Ron. "Les choses que tu a fait-

"Fais un pas en arrière, Weasel," l'interrompit-il, le ton bas et menaçant. "Maintenant."

"C'est juste un plan tordu de ta part pour nous faire du mal-

"Oui, c'est ça", tria sarcastiquement Draco. "Etre un connard avec Granger pendant six ans était en fait un stratagème secret pour la mettre au lit, juste pour vous énerver, toi et Potter. Félicitations, Weasley, tu viens de remporter la putain de coupe de la stupidité-

"ARRÊTE ÇA!" Aboya Ron, se tenant droit dans le visage de Draco. "ARRÊTE MAINTENANT-

"Je ne te le dirai plus, Weasley, recule!"

"Elle a tort à propos de toi! TU N'A PAS CHANGÉ DU TOUT-

"Putain, ne fais pas ça", prévint Draco avec un sifflement froid. "Ne prétends pas que tu connais une putain de chose sur moi-

"TU L'UTILISE!" Ron rugit. " C'EST JUSTE UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE POUR TOI !"

Draco gronda bruyamment, contrarié de manière inattendue par l'accusation de Weasley, et se sentant plutôt étouffé par leur proximité. "SORS DE MON PUTAIN DE VISAGE-

"Je ne ne te laisserai pas la blesser! Je mourrais pour HERMIONE-

"MOI AUSSI !"

Draco le pensait sincèrement, même s'il était un peu choqué par la facilité avec laquelle les mots avaient explosé sur ses lèvres, le regard étonné sur le visage de Weasley en valait la peine. C'était comme si la réplique l'avait physiquement frappé avec une coupe nette au menton, et il fit un pas maladroit en arrière et faillit trébucher sur la jambe de la table renversée. Draco redressa les épaules alors qu'il regardait apparemment Weasley se refaire, le claquement de sa langue heurtant le toit de sa bouche sembla lui donner le réveiller.

"Tu n'en es pas capable," dit-il doucement, renvoyant son regard furieux vers Malfoy. "Tu n'es pas capable d'être aussi désintéressé-

"Ne fais pas ça," gronda à nouveau Draco. "La plus grosse erreur que tu ferais est de me sous-estimer, Weasley. Surtout quand il s'agit de Granger."

Ron se moqua. "Alors tu penses que c'est aussi simple? Que tu es l'un des notre maintenant?"

"Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi-

"Eh bien, tes dans la merde! Parce que Hermione a quelque chose à voir avec moi, et tu ne la connais pas si tu penses qu'elle va juste nous jeter de côté avec Harry pour toi-

"Je n'avais pas fini", il se renfrogna. "Je ne peux pas vous supporter, toi et Potter, mais je sais qu'elle ne t'écartera jamais de sa vie, peu importe combien je te déteste. Je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet-

"Tu a raison, il n'y a pas de-

"Pense-tu honnêtement que je n'ai pas réfléchi à cela, Weasley?" cria-t-il, et il pouvait sentir une incantation se construire dans sa bouche. Les mots le quittaient, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. "Je sais que toi, Potter et Granger sont pratiquement unis à la hanche, qu'elle est prête à mourir en un batement de coeur pour vous deux, et je le savais quand je me suis retrouvé ici, dans un refuge pour les personnes qui on fait défection, et je le savais putain quand j'ai décidé de mettre Granger devant ma famille! Si tu penses que toi et Potter allez nous arrêter, alors vous vous trompez! Vous pourriez être un obstacle, mais vous êtes petit comparé à d'autres merdes que Granger et moi avons traitées. "

Ron prit une longue inspiration et aspira ses joues. "Et son statut de sang?"

Draco plissa les yeux dans des fentes serpentines. "Est évidemment hors de propos pour moi-

"Ce n'avait pas l'habitude de l'être!" cria Ron.

"Putain putain, Weasley, est-ce que je dois te le précise encore? Es-tu vraiment si épais?" il a craché froidement. "Granger. Est. À. Moi. Habitue-toi. De la même manière que j'apprendrai à m'habituer à ta foutue présence -

"Je ne t'accepterai jamais comme l'un des notre!" Interrompit Ron indigné, mais Draco pouvait entendre le bord de la défaite dans son ton. "Ça ne durera pas! Tu crois que je suis le seul à la vouloir. Tu ... tu vas tous foirer-

"Si ca peut t'aider à dormir la nuit," il haussa les épaules. "Pense-tu honnêtement que je serais là, probablement renié par ma famille et à passer mon temps avec des branleurs, si c'était juste pour rire?" Il fit un pas en direction de Ron et inclina la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. "Et si toi ou un autre essaies de se mettre sur notre chemin, tu verras de quoi je suis capable."

Sur ce, il donna une forte poussée à Weasley et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Où diable vas-tu?" Cria Ron après lui.

"Je m'ennuie de toi," répondit-il par-dessus son épaule. "Et ton visage commence à blesser mes yeux-

"Nous n'avons pas fini!"

"Je suis sûr que nous n'avons pas fini, mais tu es pathétique ce soir, même selon tes critères habituels. C'est trop facile, et franchement, embarrassant de te regarder bégayer-

"JE NE SUIS PAS-

"Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher, pleure dans ton oreiller et mémorise quelques insultes dont je pourrai rire la prochaine fois-

"Malfoy-

"Et en plus," continua Draco, s'arrêtant à la porte pour lancer un sourire condescendant dans la direction de Weasley. "Granger m'attend au lit."

Tous les muscles du corps de Ron se contractèrent et ses traits se creusèrent d'indignation." Espèce d'enf-

"Bonne nuit, Belette", tira-t-il doucement en quittant la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui avant qu'un autre affront puisse être échangé, mais il faillit heurter la personne qui traînait dans le couloir. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"J'étais juste là au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin d'intervenir", a déclaré Blaise. "Tu m'as réveillé."

"Tu t'attend à des excuses?"

"À peine", renifla-t-il, alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers. "Mais peut-être un peu de gratitude pour avoir placé des sorts de silence dans les chambres."

Draco pencha la tête. "Pourquoi tu n'en as pas jeté un dans la cuisine tous simplement ?"

"Et manquer l'animation? Peu probable. En parlant de ça, ce commentaire sur sa bite était inspiré, mais je suis plutôt surpris."

"De quoi ?"

"Je m'attendais à une confrontation beaucoup plus… agressive entre toi et Weasley."

"Cela semblait inutile lorsqu'il pouvait à peine suivre un combat verbal", répondit Draco avec désinvolture. "Ne te méprend pas, je suis sûr que mon poing et le visage de Weasley se reverront dans quelques jours, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire ce soir."

"Dans ce cas, je te recommande de jeter quelques sorts de silence avant votre prochaine dispute, sinon tu aura Tonks en train de te battre les tympans."

"Noté", il acquiesça avec raideur, s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre. "Rien d'autre?"

Blaise expira. "Tu sais, je suis de ton côté, Malfoy."

"Es-tu?"

"Oui."

"Bien", dit Draco, passant sa langue entre ses dents. "Quand tu sauras de quel côté nous sommes, fais-le-moi savoir."

Blaise avait l'air de répondre, mais il donna simplement à Draco un plongeon de séparation et s'éloigna. "Tu vas comprendre, Malfoy. Bonne nuit."

Draco jeta un regard noir à l'arrière de la tête de Blaise avant de se glisser dans la chambre, gardant ses mouvements légers pour ne pas réveiller Granger. Se redressant dans son lit, elle inclina instantanément son corps vers lui, comme si elle voulais partager sa chaleur et ses cils tremblaient entre deux clignotements endormis.

"Où étais-tu?" elle a demandé, sa voix douce et étouffée.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle enfonçait son visage dans son cou, ses respirations somnolentes chatouillant sa clavicule, et sa paume reposant sur son cœur.

"Je te le dirai dans la matinée."

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il fut momentanément aveuglé par un rayon de soleil transperçant la pièce à travers la fenêtre et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec un gémissement groggy. Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul parmi les draps du lit, il se redressa un peu trop vite pour que son cerveau puisse le supporter, il fallut quelques secondes pour que le vertige se dissipe. La tête droite et les yeux ajustés, il trouva facilement Granger dans leur petite pièce, mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle faisait .

Elle était debout, le dos à lui, les mains serrées contre une commode, apparemment pour plus de stabilité, et les jambes vacillantes. Il glissa le long du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le côté de son visage, et ses traits étaient fixés de concentration, le front plissé et les lèvres pincées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Son corps tressauta avec choc au son de sa voix, ce qui lui coûta presque son équilibre. "Putain, Draco," souffla-t-elle. "Tu m'as fait peur-

"J'ai demandé ce que tu faisais," dit-il en sortant du lit. "Tu ne devrais pas-

"Non, non, non, donne-moi juste une minute!" dit-elle brusquement. "J'ai pris la potion ce matin et mes jambes se sont senties mieux ... Je pense que je pourrais peut-être -

"Granger-

"Regarde!" s'exclama-t-elle fièrement en retirant soigneusement ses mains de la commode. "Regarde, tu vois ! Je peux tenir!"

Ses jambes tremblaient et sa posture tremblait dans l'effort de la tenir debout, mais le sourire ravi qui lui tirait la bouche l'empêchait immédiatement de lui saisir les coudes et de lui apporter un soutien.

"Tu peux donc rester à un endroit", remarqua-t-il drôlement. "C'est pratique."

"C'est un progrès", elle fronça les sourcils, mais ensuite elle perdit pied et bascula dans ses bras prêts. "Merde."

"Tonks a dit que tu devais y aller lentement-

"Tu m'a distrait", elle a accusé. "J'aurais pu-

Il la fit taire avec une ferme pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ravalant sa protestation jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et il lui entoura la taille, la ramassant contre son torse et la soulevant du sol avec facilité. La posant sur la commode, il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, plongeant ses hanches dans l'espace entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts étaient dans ses cheveux et lui brossaient les oreilles, complètement absorbés par lui, avec de doux soupirs laissant ses poumons exaler et suçant sa bouche. Mais ensuite, Draco rompit le bonheur, traînant quelques pincements le long de sa mâchoire avant de se retirer pour admirer ses joues rouges et le soulèvement lent de sa poitrine.

"C'était pour quoi?" elle a demandé doucement. À bout de souffle.

"En partie pour te faire taire", dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. "Et les autres raisons devraient être assez évidentes."

Hermione fredonna de pensée. "J'ai besoin d'une douche."

"Une douche?" Il a répété. "Sûrement un bain-

"Ce serait plus facile, oui. Mais je veux utiliser mes jambes autant que possible et je peux me lever maintenant."

"Granger, tu as à peine tenu dix secondes sur tes pieds-

"C'est pourquoi tu vas être sous la douche avec moi."

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent haut sur son front. Il avait mémorisé son corps méticuleusement dans sa tête, quelque temps au cours des derniers jours de leur séjour à Poudlard; chaque tache de rousseur, chaque cicatrice et chaque balancement féminin de sa silhouette. Il l'avait appris pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et la cartographier sur le dos de ses paupières, mais malgré cela, il savait qu'elle était gêné d'être complètement nue devant lui. Elle avait toujours rassemblé un drap autour d'elle tous les matins ou s'était détournée de la lumière, et même à présent, il pouvait voir l'incertitude timide dans ses yeux.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça," dit-elle. "Tu as… tu m'as vu nu beaucoup de fois. Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour laquelle je devrais avoir un problème avec ça."

Cela sonnait vraiment comme si elle essayait de se convaincre plutôt que lui. "Et bien, je crois que la nudité était le seul sujet pour lequel tu n'avais pas été logique, mais je ne me plains pas de te voir changé d'avis-

"Tu sais que je ne parle que d'une douche?" elle le coupa rapidement. "Je veux dire que je… je peux à peine sentir quoi que ce soit sous ma taille, et je veux… eh bien, je veux-

"Etre capable de me sentir," termina-t-il pour elle, plongeant la tête jusqu'à ce que sa frange s'emmêle avec la sienne.

Hermione acquiesça nerveusement. "Bien… oui. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas… tu sais, mais mes jambes… et moi…

"Granger, ça va", dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans le ton. "Je comprends. Juste une douche. Tu réalises que je n'ai même jamais mentionné le fait de te baiser-

"Ça s'appelle du sexe, Draco

"Sémantique", sourit-il, picorant le coin de son demi-sourire. "Je suppose que tu vas insister pour marcher et non que je te porte?"

"Bien sûr."

"Très bien", il fronça les sourcils, la tirant vers lui alors qu'elle déplaçait sa prise sur ses avant-bras. "Tu es prête?"

Avec une légère inclinaison de la tête, elle appuya son poids contre lui, et Draco les guida lentement à travers la pièce avec une patience dont il n'aurait pas été capable il y a quelques mois. La marche d'Hermione étaient inévitablement maladroites alors qu'elles se traînaient sur le sol en se cognant les chevilles, et Draco hésita lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, vérifiant que le couloir était silencieux et vide. Ses actions étaient un peu précipitées mais toujours attentives alors qu'elles traversaient le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain, soucieuses de les enfermer à l'intérieur avant que quiconque ne puisse les voir et les attraper. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione émit un bref et délicat rire, et Draco l'étudia avec curiosité.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"Je ne sais pas, ça m'a rappelé Noël," marmonna-t-elle chaleureusement. "Se faufiler et puis tu m'a aidé à garder mon équilibre sur la glace." Elle fit une pause et son sourire s'étira un peu. "J'aime ce souvenir."

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant regarder les émotions jouer avec ses traits. Lorsque le bonheur étourdissant quitta ses yeux, il l'aida à se asseoir sur le siège des toilettes et commença à se déshabiller, abaissant son caleçon et enlevant sa veste sans la moindre réserve, tout en sachant très bien que le regard d'Hermione parcourait chaque centimètre carré de lui.

"Tu es comme ce que je me souviens de toi," murmura-t-elle faiblement, tendant la main pour frôler ses doigts sur son ventre. Sa main devait être froide. Elle sentit son souffle soudain brusque et les entailles des muscles de son abdomen devinrent plus prononcées sous le bout de ses doigts. "Exactement comment je m'en souviens."

Sa main se posa un instant sur la sienne, puis glissa le long de son bras pour lui saisir le coude. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son visage, elle crut que son expression était quelque part entre tendue et pensive. Il la souleva pour la mettre debout et elle sentit l'air sortir d'elle, momentanément fascinée par la beauté de Draco tellement dépouillé et suffisamment proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son corps chauffer à travers le tissu fragile de son t-shirt. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et écarta les doigts, son pouce caressant la ligne en relief de sa cicatrice Sectumsempra.

"Granger," dit Draco, brisant sa contemplation. "Saisis mes épaules et équilibre-toi."

Attendant qu'elle se soit ajustée, il laissa tomber ses mains dans l'espace entre elles et effleura ses jointures le long de son ventre avant de passer la ficelle de son bas de pyjama autour de son doigt et de tirer le nœud pour le dénouer. Il pouvait la sentir retenir son souffle alors qu'il plaçait ses pouces sous l'ourlet de sa culotte, et il les poussa, ses fesses et ses bas, contre ses hanches, jusqu'à mi-cuisse où ils tombaient le reste du chemin et se collaient à ses chevilles. Il y avait déjà un rougissement dans ses joues quand il la regarda, et il embrassa sa tempe alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

"Mets tes bras au dessus de ta tête."

Elle expira lentement entre ses lèvres nerveuses et tendit la main vers le haut, gardant les yeux baissés alors que Draco utilisait sa main libre pour rassembler une poignée de son t-shift. Il la tira par-dessus sa tête, ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur les épaules, ses boucles rebondissant comme des ressorts. Elle leva un bras pour se couvrir, mais se ravisa et lui offrit un sourire timide en ramenant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses seins frôlèrent sa poitrine nue et ils inspirèrent tous les deux.

Draco voulait faire un pas en arrière et la voir, pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien mémorisée, puis se refamiliariser avec les pentes et les courbes de ses forme, mais il résista. Au lieu de cela, il la prit sans prévenir, en partie parce qu'il supposait qu'elle insisterait pour être difficile et en partie parce qu'il était trop impatient pour sentir la douceur familière de son corps contre le sien.

La berçant contre sa poitrine et surprise par le silence quand elle ne protesta pas, il entra dans la baignoire assez grande et marmonna une rapide incantation pour démarrer la douche. Il a soigneusement laissé tomber ses jambes et ses pieds, derrière elle afin qu'elle puisse se pencher sur son corps pour retrouver son équilibre si elle en avait besoin, mais elle semblait avoir trouvé une position qu'elle pouvait garder pour se tenir confortablement. Ses mains restèrent néanmoins sur elle, la saisissant par les côtés alors que l'eau pleuvait sur eux et que la vapeur commençait à les envelopper d'une épaisse brume. Il regarda l'eau glisser et lui tendre les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent juste au-dessus des fossettes au bas de son dos, se collant à sa peau comme un caramel épais.

Hermione sentit son bras serpenter autour de sa taille et il pressa sa paume contre son ventre, puis sa bouche se posa sur son épaule et sema des baisers paresseux. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour pouvoir frotter son nez contre ca joue, soupirant lorsque ses lèvres se traînèrent sur son cou et qu'il ramassa ses cheveux, les posant sur son épaule opposée. Tout était si familier et merveilleux; la sensation de l'eau chaude et de lui, et elle savait que sans ses blessures et son engourdissement au-dessous de son nombril, elle sentirait cette brûlure lubrique d'anticipation entre ses hanches.

Cela faisait deux mois et elle avait manqué l'aspect physique de leur relation autant que sa présence. De toute évidence, Draco avait le même sentiment d'abandon parce qu'elle pouvait le sentir devenir de plus en plus dur derrière elle, jusqu'à ce que ça lui pousse le dos et qu'il soit impossible de l'ignorer.

"Draco, tu…

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers. "Ça fait des lustres-

"Je sais, mais-

"Je sais, pas de sexe", dit-il. "Honnêtement, Granger, c'est bon. Ignore-le. Dit quelque chose à propos de Weasley, ça l'effraiera."

Elle entendit à peine la dernière partie, trop absorbée par le lourd resserrement dans sa poitrine. Cela ressemblait à de la détermination, mais c'était plus le besoin impérieux de faire quelque chose, de donner quelque chose. Son esprit était embué par de nouveaux souvenirs de Noël, un événement en particulier qui impliquait une scène similaire à celle où ils se trouvaient maintenant; des gouttes d'eau martelaient leur peau nue et un sanctuaire privé de carreaux blancs les entourait. Elle se souvint que Draco suivait des baisers le long de sa poitrine, puis de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que toutes les sensations l'aient suivie. Et la mémoire donna naissance à une notion audacieuse qui la rendit anxieuse. Mais il y avait une étincelle d'excitation en elle aussi; cette étincelle de ténacité de Gryffondor.

"Draco," souffla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. "Peux-tu me tourner pour te faire face s'il te plaît?"

Ses lèvres quittèrent son épaule alors qu'il la faisait pivoter lentement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Oui", dit-elle en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. "Ecoute, je… um-

"Putain, Granger," il fronça les sourcils. "Si on ne couche pas avant que tu sois mieux, alors tu vas devoir arrêter de te mordre la lèvre. Je pensais que le plan était de faire fuir ma bite-

"Tu te souviens de Noël? Quand nous avons pris notre douche ensemble le matin?"

"Oui," répondit-il avec hésitation. "Pourquoi?"

"Et tu… tu te souviens de ce que tu a fait?" elle bégayait maladroitement. "Quand tu ... quand tu étais à genoux?"

"Tu veux dire quand je-

"Aide-moi à me mettre à genoux, Draco."

Ses sourcils se dressèrent haut sur son front avec choc. "Granger, je n'ai pas laissé entendre que je voulais que tu-

"Je sais, je sais," l'interrompit-elle, passant ses doigts le long de la crête de sa clavicule. "Je pense que c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je veux; parce que tu n'as pas demandé-

"Tu n'as pas besoin de-

"Je veux-

"Je peux attendre-

"Tu sais, la plupart des gars seraient juste au moins enthousiaste-

"Granger, je suis évidemment très enthousiaste", sourit-il en désignant son érection, qui était maintenant très dure et qui lui donnait un coup à la hanche. "Mais je te connais, et-

"Alors, est-ce que tu veux vraiment discuter et m'encourager à changer d'avis?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide, inclinant son corps dans son corps et embrassant son menton. "Laisse-moi faire ça, Draco."

Elle le sentit enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés autour de son doigt et soupirer. "Tu es sûre?"

"Non," elle rit un peu, peut-être plus de nerfs que d'humour. "Mais je veux essayer. aide-moi à me mettre à genoux, Draco."

Il baissa la tête pour serrer ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis ajusta légèrement leur posture de manière à ce qu'il soit adossé au mur et qu'elle aurait plus de place pour s'agenouiller. Verrouillant ses poignets, il l'aida à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la base de la baignoire, son anticipation lui faisant mal lorsqu'elle pressa un bref baiser par ses côtes, puis un autre contre son os pelvien. Quand il fut satisfait de pouvoir la libérer, il s'appuya contre les carreaux, à moitié tenté de la regarder mais son raisonnement ne l'aiderait probablement pas.

Au lieu de cela, il regarda droit devant lui, incapable de distinguer ses battements de cœur animés au rythme de la douche, et les dix secondes qui suivirent semblèrent une heure.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut ses doigts caressant doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis ils entourèrent fermement la base de sa longueur. Ses tripes se contractèrent quand elle tira ses doigts en O plusieurs fois de haut en bas. Lentement. Curieusement. Et puis, une chaleur bienfaisante et humide l'enveloppa et il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, un grognement guttural vibrant dans sa trachée alors qu'elle commençait à le sucer. Il pouvait sentir le bout de sa langue lécher son glan, comme de la soie humide, et la palpitation de ses lèvres qui traînait sur lui. Tout son sang sembla couler à toute vitesse dans l'aine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse se concentrer que sur la sensation humide et douce de sa gâterie.

Ses mouvements n'étaient nullement confiants ni habiles, mais il jurait que c'était plutôt son manque d'expérience qui le rendait si intense. C'était uniquement pour lui. Chaque coup de langue et chaque geste de sa bouche était délicat et lisse, comme si c'était plus le baiser de sa respiration qui entourait son érection que le simple contact physique. Quand elle fit quelque chose entre une aspiration et une succion, il serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

"Putain," siffla-t-il, relâchant un souffle tremblant.

Merlin savait si c'était parce qu'il avait été privé d'une libération sexuelle pendant deux mois, ou simplement parce qu'elle était tellement merveilleuse avec les muscles de sa gorge se crispant autour de lui, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la brûlure de luxure à l'intérieur de lui, gonfler comme une bulle prête à exploser. La combinaison de sa bouche chaude et du pouls de l'eau lui palpant tous les nerfs aux bons endroits avec une pression parfaite, et sa poitrine commençait à monter et à tomber avec des respirations superficielles. Et puis ses os ont commencé à trembler.

"Granger, arrête," lâcha-t-il, baissant les yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait et le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts et confus. "Donnez moi tes mains."

Elle l'a fait, et il l'a tirée à la hâte, les faisant tourner et l'épinglant contre les carreaux. Il embrassa si durement ses lèvres gonflées qu'elles lui feraient des bleus, puis les mordit désespérément, attrapant sa main et la poussant contre sa longueur, l'encourageant à le toucher et à le conduire jusqu'au bout. Il remercia silencieusement Salazar quand elle reçut le message et commença à passer son poing autour de lui. Il dut rompre leur baiser pour laisser échapper un gémissement fort, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle embrassait l'étendue de peau sensible entre son oreille et la pomme d'Adam, et avec quelques derniers mouvements de vas et viens serrés, il avait terminé. Explosant dans sa main. Ses membres tremblaient sans aucun contrôle et il gémit, son souffle le laissant dans un souffle aigu alors que chaque centimètre carré de lui tremblait et vibrait.

"Je- je ne me fais pas confiance," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Reste contre le mur."

Son corps battait. Il prenait toute sa force pour rester debout et la maintenir en équilibre sur ses jambes peu fiables, mais il banda et contracta ses muscles, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son poids corporel se modifiait avant de se permettre de glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Il posa sa joue contre le creux de son ventre alors que le brouillard et les tremblements s'apaisaient, tombant dans un état de sérénité lorsque les doigts d'Hermione se peignaient dans ses cheveux et lui chatouillaient la nuque.

"Oh mon Dieu", dit-elle soudainement. "Nous n'avons pas jeté un Muffliato ou quoi que ce soit."

Draco relâcha un bref éclat de rire."J'en n'ai rien à foutre."

Les doigts d'Hermione tremblaient sur ses genoux alors qu'elle observait Draco, se demandant si elle devrait poser la question qui la harcelait depuis quelques minutes. Après leur douche, Draco l'avait aidée à revêtir un jean et un pull, marmonnant quelques mots sur le fait qu'il préférait enlever ses vêtements que les mettre, alors qu'il s'habillait maintenant. Normalement, elle l'aurait étudié avec une fascination réticente, admirant sa finesse et son habileté à toujours paraître immaculée, malgré le fait qu'il soit dépouillée de la richesse opulente qui avait ornée sa jeunesse, mais la question la distrayait.

"Granger, je peux entendre ton cerveau battre d'ici," dit Draco, ses yeux perspicaces et curieux. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

Elle a hésité" En fait, je voulais te demander ... et tu peux dire non si tu veux. Je voulais demander si je pouvais utiliser ta baguette pour sécher mes cheveux?"

"C'est tous?"

"Eh bien, le partage des baguettes est considéré comme plutôt intime par-

"Plus intime que de partager des fluides corporels?" l'interrompit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et la lui passant. "Vas de l'avant."

"Merci" sourit-elle. Marmonnant une rapide incantation, elle sentit la baguette lui résister un peu, mais elle fit son travail, et elle se retourna vers Draco, le coin de sa bouche était plié d'amusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu a à sourir?"

"Apparemment, j'ai oublié que tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid pour une famille de hiboux aveugles."

"Tu es hilarant-

"Et charmant."

Hermione renifla en commençant malgré tous à tresser ses, mais cela faiblit quand Draco se dirigea vers elle, se penchant en avant avec la tête incliné pour voler un baiser, mais un coup à la porte l'interrompit au moment où il pouvait commencer, et ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

"Il n'y a pas de putain de paix dans cette maison?" Murmura Draco en se retournant vers la porte.

S'attendant à ce que ce soit Tonks ou peut-être Lovegood, il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il fut confronté à son propre reflet, doublé d'une paire de lunettes familières, et il redressa la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il réalisa à qui elles appartenaient, Potter bien sur. L'autre sorcier semblait privé de sommeil et tourmenté, et il n'y avait qu'un soupçon de ce ressentiment et de cette animosité que Draco était si habitué à trouver dans son expression. Potter parut simplement épuisé et dégonflé, regardant Draco avec un peu plus d'incertitude alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et essayait de regarder dans la pièce.

"Malfoy," il acquiesça avec raideur, sa voix tendue.

"Potter."

"Je veux voir Hermione-

"Harry?" elle a appelé. "Harry, entre."

Draco pensa a être difficile, mais il était de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui après la douche du matin et tout ce que cela avait impliqué. Il savait que la relation de Potter avec Granger était beaucoup moins problématique que celle de Weasley, et son comportement semblait assez inoffensif, alors il s'écarta, observant les traits de Granger se transformant en un sourire mi-froncement sourcil lorsque son regard suivit son amie. Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, se connectant aux siens et accueillant la demande inévitable qu'il avait anticipée depuis que Potter était entré dans la pièce.

"Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser Harry et moi seuls s'il te plaît ?"

Malgré l'attente de sa question, il serra la mâchoire et jeta un coup d'œil froid dans la direction de Potter - plus par souci de dignité et de familiarité qu'autre chose - puis se tourna pour partir. Frappant délibérément l'épaules de Potter, il était inconscient de la mine renfrognée que Granger tirait à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui et le laissait faire.

"Comment peux-tu le supporter?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne veux pas discuter de Draco avec toi aujourd'hui, Harry," dit Hermione avec fermeté. "Où est Ron?"

"Je me suis fatigué de le voir plus tôt, mais il ne veut parler à aucun de nous."

Elle se recroquevilla. "Peut-être que si nous essayions ensemble-

"Tu sais comment il est, Hermione," dit-il, la voix fatiguée. "Il ne parlera pas avant d'être prêt."

"Je suppose," acquiesça-t-elle à contrecœur, son regard parcourant son visage solennel. "Comment te sens-tu, Harry?"

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit, les yeux baissés et entourés de stress. "Je me sens… coupable. Tonks m'a parlé de tes jambes-

"Ce n'est que temporaire, Harry. Au moins, tout le monde est bien sorti ."

"Tout le monde est bien sorti ?"répéta-t-il avec un ton confus, mais ses traits se tendirent. "Ils ne te l'ont pas dit."

"Dis quoi?" elle a demandé. Et puis elle a remarqué ses mains; remarqua que ses cuticules saignaient et que ses ongles étaient déchiquetés. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains?"

"Bellatrix a tué Dobby," lui dit-il. "J'ai creusé sa tombe ce matin."

"Oh mon Dieu," haleta-t-elle. "Harry, je… je suis tellement désolé-

"Tout ce que je touche se casse, Hermione," marmonna-t-il, se penchant en avant et se frottant le visage avec ses paumes. "C'est comme si ma malédiction était contagieuse. Tout le monde que j'aime meurt -

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute-

"A non?"

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa sa main. "Non, Harry, ce n'est pas…

"Et quand je pensais t'avoir perdu-

"Harry, prend une respiration", soupira-t-elle, resserrant sa prise entre ses doigts. "Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé au Manoir, et ensuite nous irons ensemble sur la tombe de Dobby, d'accord?"

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts troublés alors qu'il gonflait les poumons et commençait à raconter les détails.

.

.

"Je pense juste que c'est étrange", remarqua Theo. "Ce n'est même plus ton saleté de nom. Nous devrions tous t'appeler Lupin, vraiment."

"Non, cela créerait de la confusion avec toutes les personnes qui appellent Remus de cette façon", dit Tonks. "En plus, Tonks est mon surnom depuis des années-

"Seulement parce que c'était ton nom de famille, mais ce n'est plus maintenant."

Tonks, Theo, Bliase et Lovegood étaient déjà été assis à table, plongés dans une discussion plutôt ennuyeuse depuis le petit-déjeuner quand Draco s'était promené dans la cuisine il y a environ quinze minutes. Cette discussion avait quelque peu dérivé sur l'actuelle discussion sur le nom de sa cousine, Draco roula des yeux alors qu'il finissait son verre de jus, se demandant exactement combien de temps il faudrait à Potter et Granger pour finir leur petit coeur à cœur. Laissant son siège pour préparer une tasse de café, il se posa sur le comptoir et écouta sans rien absorber tandis que Tonks et Theo continuaient à se chamailler entre deux bouchées de pain grillé et le bourdonnement oisif de Lovegood.

"J'aime être appelé Tonks, alors c'est comme ça que je demande aux gens de m'appeler. Fin."

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens", déclara Theo. "Tu n'as pas un deuxième prénom ou quelque chose comme ça? Même ca aurait plus de sens si tu voulais tellement éviter ton prénom."

"En fait, j'ai trois prénoms", elle acquiesça lentement. "Mais ma mère a veillé à ce qu'ils soient tous ridicules. Nymphadora Gwendoline Taura Hyacinth Tonks."

"Bon sang," murmura Blaise. "C'est une bouchée."

"Taura est un joli nom", dit Luna pensivement. "J'aime ça."

"C'est le meilleur d'une mauvaise équipe, je suppose", répondit Tonks. "Pour une raison quelconque, maman a voulu garder la tradition noire avec les constellations et c'est le nom féminin de Taureau."

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé les gens t'appeler comme ça?" Theo pressé.

"Parce que j'aime le nom Tonks, d'accord?"

"Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi," murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Draco. "Malfoy, est-ce que tu réalises que tu appelleras toujours Granger par son nom de famille?"

"Probablement," il haussa les épaules.

"Comment va Hermione?" demanda Tonks.

Draco se reconcentra dans la douche et étouffa à peine un sourire narquois. "Mieux. Elle peut presque se lever et reposer son poids sur ses jambes."

"Bien, au moins, la potion fonctionne. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidée a venir ici pour un petit déjeuner?"

"Potter lui parle."

"Oh bien," soupira soudainement Luna. "Harry a besoin d'elle maintenant. Il avait l'air si triste ce matin."

"Potter a toujours l'air triste," commenta Theo, et Draco hocha la tête avec accord.

"Ne sois pas méchant", prévint Tonks. "Il a traversé beaucoup de choses-

"Nous avons tous vécu beaucoup de choses", rétorqua Theo. "Certains d'entre nous ne ressentent pas le besoin de se plaindre tout le temps-

"Théo, ça suffit. Je ne sers les problèmes de personne, mais Harry en a beaucoup sur les épaules."

Draco relâcha sa mâchoire pour commenter, mais il fut coupé lorsque Lupin entra dans la cuisine avec Teddy dans ses bras. "Bonjour", dit Remus en passant le bébé à Tonks. "Je viens juste de regarder Ollivander, et il se sent mieux. Et j'ai vu Hermione avec Harry. On dirait qu'elle va mieux aussi."

Tonks pencha la tête. "Tu es allé dans sa chambre pour la surveiller?"

"Non, je les ai juste vus dehors."

Draco se releva et sortit de la pièce, ignorant les appels de Tonks l'invitant à attendre. Toujours peu familiarisé avec l'aménagement de la maison, il se retrouva à la porte arrière et attrapa la poignée, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut Granger et Potter, quelque chose dans leur image mélancolique le fit hésiter.

À quelques mètres de la clôture du jardin, il y avait un ruisseau délicat, et au-dessus de lui était adossé un saule pleureur aux branches charnues et aux boutons floraux. Entre les fentes du voile de feuilles, il pouvait les voir, tous deux agenouillés à côté de ce qui ressemblait à une pierre tombale. Hermione penchait la tête en frottant son dos de cercles réconfortants.

"Tu ne lui as pas parlé de l'elfe de maison," la voix de Blaise le fit sursauter. "As tu?"

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était important", répondit-il sans détour. "C'est juste un foutu elfe de maison."

"Un elfe de maison qui était son ami et sui lui a sauvé la vie."

Draco mâchouilla sa langue mais resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Hermione écarter les larmes sur ses joues et poser sa tempe contre l'épaule de Potter. La sensation dans son ventre n'était ni la jalousie ni la suspicion, mais peut-être un malaise, car il ne comprenait tout simplement pas à quel point elle pouvait être bouleversée par la mort de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Mais, encore une fois, il était en conflit.

"Draco," souffla Blaise lentement. "Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu devrais vraiment considérer la possibilité que si tes parents se trompaient au sujet des enfants nés de Moldus, ils se trompaient probablement aussi à propos d'autres choses-

"Doucement, Blaise," gémit-il. "J'essaie toujours de comprendre comment j'ai fini par craquer pour Granger, puis par être impliqué avec cette bande d'idiots suicidaires. Je n'ai pas vraiment la patience de tout remettre en question à propos de mon éducation."

"Idiots suicidaires?" il a fait écho, son front plissé. "Tu ne pense pas qu'ils vont gagner?"

"Non," dit-il rapidement, levant les yeux pour regarder Granger à travers le verre. "Mais elle le crois, et elle m'a prouvé que j'avais faux sur tout jusqu'à présent."

.

.

Hermione passa ses doigts dans ses boucles ébouriffées et regarda Draco se déshabiller de son emplacement sur le lit. Un rayon de lune s'étirait dans la pièce à travers la fente des rideaux et sa peau de sa poupée de porcelaine la frappa d'une manière hypnotique qui lui fit retenir son souffle dans sa gorge. Sa soif de sommeil était une lourde traction sur ses cils et une douleur persistante dans ses muscles, mais c'était inévitable après ce qu'elle considérait comme une journée plutôt frustrante. Entre Harry expliquant les événements survenus au Manoir Malfoy et découvrant ensuite que Dobby s'était sacrifié pour eux, elle avait hâte de s'envelopper dans les couvertures et dans les bras de Draco pour un repos bien mérité.

Mais elle avait remarqué que son amant avait été éloigné aujourd'hui, particulièrement depuis que Harry et elle étaient rentrés de la tombe de Dobby peu de temps après le déjeuner. Son étrange comportement avait duré toute la journée, mais elle s'était abstenue de l'interroger à ce sujet, principalement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été capables de voler un moment seul. Alors qu'elle l'étudiait maintenant, ses yeux gris poussiéreux étaient lointains et préoccupés, mais ensuite ils se tournèrent vers elle et une lueur d'appréhension apparut dans son regard.

"Es-tu fâché contre moi?" il s'est précipité dehors. "Pour ne pas t'avoir parlé de l'elfe de maison?"

La question la repoussa une seconde ou deux. "Non," répondit-elle après une pause. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait par méchanceté. Tu ne… comprends pas, je suppose."

"C'est juste un elfe de maison pour moi", lui dit-il honnêtement. "Et je sais que tu aimes les choses avec ce truc SPIT que tu as fait-

"Ça s'appelle SPEW-

"Et je n'ai même jamais pensé que sa mort méritait d'être mentionnée. Cela ne signifie rien pour moi."

"Je ne voulais rien dire pour toi une fois. Les avis changent-

"Pas du jour au lendemain", coupa-t-il. "Il a fallu du temps pour que je change d'avis-

"Nous avons le temps", dit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle tendait la main pouri saisir la sienne . "Viens au lit, Draco."

.

.

Elle ajusta le capuchon de sa cape pour mieux cacher son visage, frémissant chaque fois que ses talons claquaient dans les couloirs vides et rebondissaient entre les murs de pierre froids. Elle connaissait bien le château, s'était instantanément rappelé les chemins qu'elle avait parcourus dans sa jeunesse, mais l'air de l'ancienne école était si différent maintenant, inamical et abrasif. Un frisson cruel l'envahit alors qu'elle tournait dans un coin et qu'elle se dépêchait de marcher.

Elle avait été prévenue que les mangemorts avaient veillé à ce que les charmes de désillusion ne marchent pas ici, ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait aider une personne à s'échapper. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'entrer et de sortir, à moins de connaître les bonnes personnes, bien sûr.

Finalement, repérant la porte désirée et la gargouille qui la gardait, elle marmonna le mot de passe qui lui avait été annoncé -Agere Sequitur Credere- et laissa échapperun soupir de reconnaissance alors que la porte cédait et lui permettait d'entrer. En se dépêchant dans le petit passage et dans le bureau du directeur, ses yeux parcoururent la grande salle avant de finalement atterrir sur le contour sombre d'une ombre près de la fenêtre, et elle baissa la capuche.

"Comment es-tu entré ici, Narcissa? "demanda Snape sur ce ton lent et épais, lui gardant le dos tourné .

"Disons simplement qu'Alecto me doit une faveur."

"Et pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici", accusa-t-elle vivement ."Tu sais exactement ce que je fais ici!"

"Non, je ne le sais pas."

"oh, que si!" elle a craché fort. "Tu m'as menti Severus! Tu m'as dit que mon fils était mort!"

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour la regarder curieusement. "Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait penser que j'ai menti? Draco a été tué-

"Non, il ne l'a pas été !" elle a crié. "Je sais qu'il n'a pas été tué!"

"De quoi parles-tu, Narcissa?"

"Ce Mu… la fille d'origine Moldue, l'amie de Potter. Quand elle était au Manoir, j'ai fouillé ses souvenirs et j'ai vu Draco!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu a vu exactement?" questionna-t-il, s'approchant d'elle avec prudence. "Peut-être a-tu mal interprété un souvenir-

"Non, je sais ce que j'ai vu!" Elle ferma les yeux pour retarder les larmes. "Je suis parfaitement capable de lire des souvenirs, merci beaucoup. J'ai vu mon fils vivant. Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort."

Snape pencha la tête sur le côté. "J'ai fait vœu de protéger ton fils. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour respecter ce vœu.

"Je sais que tu travailles pour eux", l'interrompit-elle. "Comment aurait-il pu sinon se retrouver avec un membre de l'Ordre? Comment aurait-il pu se retrouver à Poudlard quand McGonagall était Directrice?"

"Tu te trompes-

"Arrête de me mentir, Severus! Quand je cherchais dans les souvenirs de Draco de cette fille, je pouvais sentir ta présence! Je pouvais sentir que tu étais en quelque sorte connecté à Draco, et qu'elle te percevait comme une alliée. N'essaye de me mentir à nouveau! "

Son visage plissé avec dégoût. "Es-tu ici pour me faire chanter, Narcissa?"

"Ne me tente pas, Severus -

"Alors pourquoi-

"Je veux t'aider," lâcha-t-elle. "Je veux les aider."

Les sourcils de Snape se levèrent avec surprise mais il remit son expression dans un air menaçant. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu aider l'Ordre?"

"Parce que Draco ... parce que quand j'étais dans l'esprit de cette fille, j'ai vu à quel point mon fils était heureux ... heureux avec elle; une née-moldue. Et je m'en fiche." Elle fit une pause pour avaler. "Je pouvais sentir l'amour de la fille pour mon fils, et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient réciproques dans ses souvenirs de lui. Je veux juste que mon fils revienne."

"Tu veux dire Draco et Miss Granger?" il a marmonné, son incrédulité trop intense pour être masquée. "Tu es certaine?"

"Sans l'ombre d'un doute," elle acquiesça. "Tu travailles pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas? Si tu ne le faisait pas, tu l'aurais déjà convoqué. Et Draco est en vie, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et comment puis-je savoir pour qui tu travaille?"

"Fouille dans mon esprit si tu veux, ou utilisez du Veritaserum. Je m'en fiche. Mais regarde-moi, Severus. Tu me connais et tu sais que je ne mens pas."

Snape la regarda avec un regard calculateur et pinça les lèvres. "Comment sont tes compétences en Occlumencie, Narcissa?"

"Assez bien. S'il savait ce que je pensais, je serais morte maintenant."

"Et Lucius sait-il que tu es là?"

"Lucius…" souffla-t-elle. "Lucius est à peine conscient de quoi que ce soit. Il a été trop torturé." Elle s'est étouffée. "Je n'ai plus de mari, je suis juste hanté par un fantôme qui lui ressemble. J'ai perdu mes deux sœurs et je ... je pensais avoir perdu Draco." Elle s'étouffa à nouveau. "Il est tout ce qui me reste, Severus, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour le récupérer. S'il te plaît, aide-moi à obtenir mon fils-

Il s'est moqué. "Ta famille a eu assez de faveurs de moi-

"Alors laisse-moi t'aider," implora-t-elle désespérément. "S'il te plaît, Severus, laisse-moi t'aider."

"Si tu veux aider, tu continue à prétendre servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres -

"Mais je pourrais-

"C'est l'option la plus sûre et la plus sage", continua-t-il, inclinant la tête vers la porte. "Tu dois retourner au Manoir avant que quelqu'un prenne conscience de ton absence-

"Mais, Severus, j'ai besoin-

"Peux-tu te libérer demain soir?" demanda-t-il en attendant qu'elle hoche la tête. "Je te contacterai demain à ce moment-là. C'est trop risqué pour toi d'être ici maintenant. Amycus viendra bientôt. Je te ferai savoir quand il sera plus opportun de reprendre la discussion."

Narcissa lâcha un soupir chargé de soulagement. "Je te remercie."

"En attendant", dit-il, d'un ton égal. "Je continuerai à faire ce que je fait et tu continuera à faire ce que tu faisais. Comprends-tu ?"

"Oui", elle fronça les sourcils, replaçant la cagoule pour dissimuler son visage. "Je comprends, Severus."

"Et surveille ton esprit," avertit Snape, la regardant à travers des yeux cagoulés alors qu'elle pivotait sur ses talons et quittait le bureau. Il reporta lentement son attention sur le portrait sur le mur opposé. "Je suppose que vous approuvez cette révélation à propos de Miss Granger et de Draco?"

"Bien sur pas toi ?" l'image de Dumbledore a contrée.

"Non, je ne préfèrais pas ."

"L'histoire a une drôle de façon de se répéter quand les cœurs brisés ne sont pas réparés, Serverus", dit doucement le tableau. "Ne rejeté pas le déjà vu-

"Si l'histoire décide de se répéter, nous savons déjà qu'il n'y a pas de fin heureuse."

"Tu pourrais les aider à en trouver une."

Snape tourna le dos au portrait et regarda par la fenêtre, se demandant comment le destin pouvait être aussi dur et si déterminé à le tourmenter avec un décor et une histoire si familiers. Il regarda son reflet déformé dans le verre en buée par la bruine et grinça des dents contre la douleur dans son cœur, incapable de décider s'il avait pitié des deux amoureux condamnés ou si il leur enviait.


	36. Baguettes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse

...

Chapitre 36: Wands.

Hermione fit tournoyer la mèche de cheveux noirs entre son pouce et son index et la regarda tourner comme une tornade miniature.

Après s'être réveillée il y a une dizaine de minutes et avoir pris sa potion, elle s'était échappée des bras de Draco et avait testé ses jambes. Encore engourdie de la taille aux pieds, elle avait à moitié boité et à moitié rampée jusqu'à la commode où Tonks lui avait dit qu'elle retrouverait son sac. Elle avait commencé à enlever le contenu - principalement ses potions et ses livres - en vérifiant que rien n'avait été endommagé lors de leur rencontre avec les rafleurs et les incidents qui avaient suivi dans le Manoir Malfoy, et lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements tachés de sang, elle frissona sous l'assaut des flashbacks qui l'avais émus.

Et puis elle avait trouvé la mèche de cheveux, coincée entre les fils de son pull; certainement pas le sien, et presque certainement Bellatrix.

Elle le tourna de nouveau, se concentrant sur le feu follet noir et l'analysa si intensément que ses yeux commencèrent à se sentir secs et douloureux.

"Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Sa voix la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement pour rencontrer son regard interrogateur, cachant rapidement les cheveux dans la poche de son sac. "Rien", dit-elle." Je voulais juste m'assurer que les rafleurs n'avaient rien pris ou cassé ."

"Est-ce que tu a faisais même attention quand Tonks a dit que tu devais ralentir? Ou est-ce que tu es juste dans l'intention de te blesser davantage-

"Draco, j'ai des lésions nerveuses temporaires," elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas en verre."

"Bien, pardonne-moi d'essayer d'être raisonnable", il a traîné lentement. "Mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillé avant d'essayer de te promener-

"Oui, car il y a tellement d'objets dangereux dans notre chambre."

"Je garantis que tu réussirais à en trouver un."

Elle se moqua mais ne répondit pas, elle sourit avec appréciation alors qu'il levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, regardant les muscles de ses bras se distendre, se fléchir et se contracter contre les manches courtes de son t-shirt. Elle le trouvais plus beau le matin, ses cheveux légèrement hérissés, ses traits détendus et son parfum musqué une signature envahissant tout dans la pièce. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être parce que toutes ses défenses étaient abaissées, ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir vraiment l'observer de cette façon, mais de toute façon, c'était un état temporaire, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus captivant pour elle.

"Quelle heure est-il?" Il a demandé. "Il fait toujours sombre dehors."

"Assez tôt," répondit-elle. "Environ huit heures, je pense."

"Reviens au lit," marmonna-t-il en bâillant. "Je te donnerais bien un coup de main, mais je sais que tu refusera."

Elle acquiesça obstinément. "Je peux le faire moi-même."

En rampant vers le lit, elle agrippa la table de nuit et se souleva, grognant sous l'effort. Elle parvint à se tenir debout pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle alla faire un pas, elle trébucha et tomba sur le lit dans un tas sans grâce.

"Eh bien, c'était digne," dit Draco en riant .

"Oh, chut. Je me suis levé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, et cela n'a pris qu'une heure."

"N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas attrayant."

"Tout ce que je fais est attrayant", plaisanta-t-il, et son front se fronça alors qu'Hermione se mit à rire. Elle tenta inutilement d'étouffer son rire dans sa main, comme elle le faisait souvent; son corps tremblait et dispersais des boucles ébouriffées autour de ses épaules. "Voudrais-tu que je parte et revienne quand tu auras fini?" il a demandé platement.

"Désolé," souffla-t-elle entre deux rires. "C'est juste que… ça ma manqué. Juste me chamailler. Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses reviennent à la normale."

"Normale ?"

"Bien ... aussi proche de la normale que nous serons jamais, je suppose."

"Sauf que maintenant nous sommes entourés par des fouineurs insensés qui insistent pour être si intrusifs."

Elle le regarda curieusement. "Aurais-tu préféré que nous restions dans ma chambre à Poudlard pour toujours?"

"Non, j'en avais marre de cette chambre," il fronça les sourcils. "Mais au moins nous avions une certaine intimité. Au moins, nous avons été laissés seuls."

"Et bien, nous sommes seuls m ..." Mais, comme pour prouver le point de Draco, elle fut coupée par trois coups solides à la porte.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin," siffla-t-il. "Allez vous faire foutre!"

"Draco, arrête ça," gronda-t-elle. "Répond à la porte."

"Idiots imbéciles," grommela-t-il en se levant, ses mouvements étant figé dans l'agitation, il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour regarder Tonks et le bébé dans ses bras, claquant la langue avec impatience. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Une telle personne matinale", dit Tonks sarcastiquement. "Et pourrais-tu garder ta langue chez moi? Surtout autour de Teddy."

"Il y a une solution simple à cela; ne me dérange pas, et tu n'auras pas à m'entendre dire-

"Draco", avertit Hermione de derrière lui. "Tonks, tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien, j'ai juste quelques visiteurs pour toi," elle sourit, tenant Teddy debout pour qu'Hermione puisse voir ."Ce petit gars et ce petit gars."

Tonks fit un pas sur le côté et Crookshanks entra dans la pièce, une pellicule de fourrure rouille qui se précipita sur le sol et sauta sur le lit, directement sur les genoux de Hermione.

"Crooks!" s'exclama-t-elle en souriant alors que son fidèle animal de compagnie poussait son nez dans sa paume. "Tu m'as manqué, mon garçon."

"Génial", marmonna Draco. "A-tu un insectifuge?"

"Non", dit Tonks en entrant dans la pièce. "Mais j'ai un peu de répulsif irritant."

"Ah, ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas vu Potter et Weasley ce matin."

Les deux sorcières lui lançèrent un regard sévère, qu'il ignora négligemment. "Je voudrais juste souligner que tu m'a rendu la tâche extrêmement facile."

"idiot", marmonna Tonks, s'approchant d'Hermione. "Voudrais-tu tenir Teddy?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît", elle rayonna pratiquement, enlevant doucement Crookshanks de ses genoux et s'ajustant pour que Teddy s'installât confortablement dans ses bras, son petit corps bercé contre elle et sécurisé entre ses coudes. "Mon Dieu, il te ressemble, Tonks."

"Tu penses? Tout le monde dit qu'il ressemble à Remus."

"Il a les yeux de Lupin, mais il a ton nez et ta bouche", murmura-t-elle pensivement. "As-tu déjà dit à Harry qu'il était son parrain?"

"Remus lui a dit la nuit dernière," Tonks hocha la tête. "Apparemment, il était secoué-

"Attends une minute," interrompit Draco avec précipitation. "Potter est le parrain? Putain, Tonks, tu aurais pu donner un peu d'espoir à l'enfant."

Hermione pinça les lèvres. "Harry fera un parrain merveilleux

"Oui, parce qu'il a un tel talent pour éviter les ennuis. Est-ce que Weasel est la marraine?"

Tonks tendit le bras et agita le poignet pour gifler l'épaule de Draco, pas particulièrement dure, mais assez pour le faire grimacer. "Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas de garder un œil sur Teddy pendant un moment, Hermione?" elle a demandé. "J'ai deux choses à faire, et Remus est allé rencontrer Kingsley."

"J'en serais ravi ."

"Merci", dit-elle en jetant un regard sévère à Draco alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir. "Et toi surveille ton langage devant le bébé."

Marmonnant une série de plaintes bruyantes alors que son cousin partait, ses paroles silencieuses s'éteignirent lorsque son attention fut attirée par le spectacle qui donnait à réfléchir de Hermione et le petit paquet dans ses bras. Il changea de position, se sentant immédiatement inconfortable, comme si la gravité dans leur chambre avait augmenté et s'était accrochée à son ventre. Ses yeux vacillèrent entre elle et le bébé, scrutant l'expression émerveillée d'Hermione et songeant à s'excuser, mais elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avant de pouvoir le faire.

"Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu restes là-bas, à remuer les pieds?"

"Je ne traînais pas mon-

"Draco, ça ne me fait pas planer", lui assura-t-elle, la bouche presque voilée."Je tiens juste le bébé de mon ami, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux."

Il souffla indigné et effaça la distance qui le séparait du lit. Il s'assit en face d'elle avec une telle force qu'elle rebondit un peu. "Je n'étais pas nerveux," contesta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Crookshanks lorsque le chat lui frotta les doigts affectueusement. "J'étais juste-

"D'accord, tu n'étais pas nerveux -

"Granger, je n'étais pas ner-

"Mais il est mignon," marmonna-t-elle pensivement, passant son index sur les minuscules articulations de Teddy. "N'est-ce pas?"

Draco nettoya l'éraflure dans sa gorge. "Si tu le dis."

"Tu n'aimes pas les enfants?"

"Pourquoi ils me plaîraient ? Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est chier-

"Langage , Draco-

"Et manger," continua-t-il. "Et ils ont besoin d'aide pour le faire. Ton chat a plus d'indépendance et d'attrait."

"Nous étions tous des bébés une fois, tu sais," répondit-elle. "Je les aime. J'aime le fait qu'ils vous rappellent à quoi ressemble l'innocence."

Ce commentaire le prit au dépourvu et il la regarda sous ses cils alors qu'elle soupirait et caressait la petite collection de poils fins sur la couronne de Teddy. "Je pense que l'innocence est subjective", lui dit-il avec hésitation. "Pour moi, tu est innocente."

"Je ne pense pas que je le suis", dit-elle après une légère pause, clignant des yeux, quelque part entre choquée et émue. "Peut-être… comparativement à d'autres personnes que tu connais."

"Peut-être," acquiesça-t-il sans engagement.

"Alors, tu ne veux pas d'enfants?" demanda-t-elle, et il ne pouvait pas dire si elle avait précipité la question pour taper un silence gênant, ou si elle avait hâte de demander.

"Les vouloir n'a jamais été un problème", a-t-il avoué. "C'était juste toujours supposé et nécessaire que j'en aient; continuez la lignée des Malfoy et tout ça. "Il fit une pause et claqua la mâchoire. "Je n'ai plus cette responsabilité."

Le cœur d'Hermione s'abaissa sur son ventre alors qu'elle observait le changement de comportement de Draco. Peut-être que si elle n'était pas venue à apprendre les subtilités révélatrices de son expression et de sa position, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais elle pouvait voir sa déception et son découragement par l'abaissement de ses paupières et le resserrement de ses poings. Même Crookshanks semblaient le ressentir, posant ses pattes avant contre le genou de Draco et miaulant doucement.

"Ils te manquent?" elle a lâché maladroitement. "Tes parents, je veux dire."

Draco détourna le regard. "Granger-

"Je ne vais pas l'utiliser contre toi, Draco -

"Je le sais."

"Je pose la question parce que… eh bien, j'admettrai que je suis un peu curieuse, mais aussi parce que je m'en soucie," expliqua-t-elle doucement. "Tu ne parles jamais d'eux."

Il soupira et leva la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se léchant les dents avec réflexion alors qu'il la regardait. "'Manquer n'est pas le bon mot," commença-t-il à contrecœur. "Je suis habitué à passer de longues périodes loin d'eux. Bien, nous le sommes tous-

"Mais tu ne les as pas vues depuis plus d'un an, Draco."

"Quelques mois et un an ne se sentent pas si différents que ça en réalité," il haussa les épaules. "Non, ils ne me manquent pas. Je suis plus… inquiet pour le bien-être de ma mère qu'autre chose. Je sais qu'elle a l'air froide et dure, mais elle n'est pas conçue pour la vie dans laquelle elle est forcée maintenant. Elle n'est pas une meurtrière ,et tu a dit qu'elle a essayé de t'aider. "

"Elle l'a fait."

"Tu vois, elle n'est pas vraiment l'un d'entre eux. Elle a juste… elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire pour survivre."

Hermione, hésitante, sépara ses lèvres. "Et ton père?"

"Mon père", résonna-t-il avec fatigue, relâchant un petit rire sans humour alors qu'il se frottait le menton. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour être honnête, cela varie tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas pertinent. Il ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec moi une fois qu'il aura découvert pour nous et quand je pense à toutes cette merde qu'il nous a faites subir à ma mère et à moi-même. … Disons simplement que je suis prêt à tout. Je doute qu'il puisse me surprendre avec quoi que ce soit. "

"Tu sais, tes parents pourraient ne pas te renier, Draco

"Ma mère pourrait ne pas le faire, mais mon père le fera certainement", déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. "Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ça?"

"Quoi?" il fronça les sourcils, l'aire surpris. "Granger-

"Non, écoute-moi," l'interrompit-elle. "Je sais que tu ne penses pas comment tu le faisais, et c'est une bonne chose, mais ... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je veux dire, peu importe combien je pourrais ne pas comprendre, tu avais certaines attentes de la vie avant tout ça, et… eh bien, je suppose qu'elles sont différents maintenant? "

"Bien sûr qu'elles le sont", cria-t-il. "Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça?"

"Parce que je-

"Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose?" il a interrogé rapidement. "Pour avoir mis à rude épreuve ta relation avec Potter et Weasley? Et tes autres amis d'ailleurs. Ou pour Bellatrix qui t'a torturé? Ou pour-

"Non, bien sûr que non", elle le fit taire. "Tu sais que je ne le fais pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Bien", commença-t-elle avec incertitude. "Parce que je savais que cela arriverait, mais j'ai quand même pris la décision d'être avec toi. Je savais que certains membres de ta famille me détestaient et pourraient me faire du mal dans cette guerre, et je savais que Ron et Harry auraient du mal à nous accepter. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour un choix que j'ai fait. "

Il hocha la tête une fois. "Exactement."

"Mais ce sont tes parents, Draco," souligna-t-elle. "C'est un peu différent. Ce sont ta famille. Ton sang."

"Le sang nous a causé suffisamment de problèmes", murmura-t-il derrière les dents, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait entendu. "Granger, rassure-toi, ma décision a été prise et je n'ai aucune intention ou idée de la changer. Nous traiterons avec mes parents quand il le faudra. Pouvons-nous changer de sujet maintenant?"

Elle prit une longue respiration, comme si elle avait l'intention de se disputer, mais ses épaules se relâchaient lorsqu'elle exhalait et elle inclina la tête avec acceptation. "D'accord", dit-elle. Son attention fut détournée alors que Teddy faisait un petit bruit. Elle se retourna vers Draco avec le fantôme d'un sourire malicieux tirant ses lèvres. "veux-tu tenir le bébé?"

Il s'étouffa de son indignation. "Absolument pas."

"Pourquoi pas? C'est ton cousin, et-

"Deuxième degrés ."

"Techniquement, il est ton cousin germain une fois enlevé", corrigea-t-elle. "Et il y a toujours "cousin" dans le titre."

"C'est pas le problème, je ne le tiens pas dans mes bras", il secoua la tête fermement. "Mis à part le fait que Tonks me battrait à mort avec une pelle rouillée si je le laissais tomber, je ne veux pas."

"Tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber. Et même si c'est le cas, nous sommes sur le lit-

"Granger-

"Si tu le tiens, je te ferai un chocolat chaud," offrit-elle avec un sourire. "Avec de la crème."

"C'est un pot-de-vin bien faible," se moqua-t-il. "Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes propres boissons-

"Oh, allez, tu sais que tu aimes les chocolats chauds que je prépare."

"Je ne sais rien de tel", répliqua-t-il, la regardant avec curiosité. "Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé à ce que je le tienne?"

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut un instant et elle envisagea de lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle pensait que la famille était importante, que même si ses parents l'avaient désavoué, il avait encore d'autres parents de sang vers lesquels il pouvait se tourner. Elle pensa lui dire qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'Andromeda, Tonks et Teddy pourraient devenir plus importants pour lui que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer à ce moment-là et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il en ait plus que ses amis, du côté de la lumière. Que même si le sang n'était peut-être pas plus épais que l'eau, il aidait à faire battre le cœur.

"Mes bras sont un peu fatigués", lui dit-elle à la place. "Et en plus, je… je suppose que ce serait intéressant à regarder."

Il fredonna à mi-voix, visiblement peu convaincu par son raisonnement. "Si tu me laisse enmerder le cul de Weasel et de Potter pendant une journée sans faire de grimaces ni se plaindre, alors tu a un accord."

"Il n'y a aucune chance que j'accepte cela-

"Une demi-journée."

"Draco-

"Bien, bien", il a gémi. "Honnêtement, tu n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Bien, un chocolat chaud-

"D'accord-

"Tous les matins, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre," finit-il en inclinant le menton d'un air suffisant. "Deal?"

"Deal", résonna-t-elle plus vite que prévu. "D'accord, pose tes bras sur tes genoux comme les miens."

Relâchant un souffle perturbé qui fit bouger sa frange et le regrettant déjà, il imita les angles de ses bras. "Comme ça?"

"C'est bon", dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour transférer soigneusement le bébé dans sa prise. "C'est bien, fais juste attention à sa tête. Voilà."

Draco ajusta ses coudes et ses mains pour s'adapter au petit corps de Teddy, alternant sa position jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver un endroit semi-confortable avec la tête du bébé nichée dans la courbe de son bras. Teddy émit quelques bruits sourds d'inconfort et s'agita un peu avant de se calmer, regardant Draco avec des yeux large pendant un long moment, puis ils se fermèrent et Draco sentit certains de ses doutes se dissiper alors que le bébé bâillait avec ce qui semblait être du contentement .

"Tu vois," dit Hermione alors que Crookshanks se glissait sur ses genoux. "Ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Il leva des yeux cyniques vers elle et grogna. "S'il donne la moindre indication qu'il va chier ou vomir, je le dirige dans ta direction."

"Et ils disent que la galanterie est morte."

Il regretta sa prochaine question avant même qu'elle ne la pose. "Je suppose que tu veux des enfants alors?"

"Pas avant un moment", répondit-elle, plus pour son bénéfice que le sien. "Mais un jour. Peut-être deux, je pense. J'ai toujours voulu un frère, alors je pense que j'en voudrais plus d'un."

Il fronça les sourcils avec un malaise, dans l'intention de changer de sujet pour quelque chose d'un peu moins profond, mais les petits doigts de Teddy s'enroulèrent autour de son pouce avec une prise qui paraissait très réelle et ferme, il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant endormi avec incrédulité.

"Il n'a aucune idée qu'il y a une guerre", dit Draco vacamment. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Quand ses yeux revinrent sur Hermione, il ne pouvait pas décider si elle avait l'air optimiste ou désespérée.

"Non, il n'en a aucune idée."

"Chanceux."

"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle. "Chanceux."

.

.

Draco parvint à étouffer le regard d'affection qui lui volait presque les traits. La façon dont le nez d'Hermione se plissa quand elle se mit à rire de quelque chose que Blaise avait dit était indéniablement charmante, mais il était trop conscient des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Blaise, Lovegood et Theo. Au lieu de cela, il posa son bras contre le dossier de sa chaise, lui donnant une caresse aux épaules.

"C'était simplement une expérience culinaire", dit Luna passivement. "Je ne savais pas que mélanger de la racine de lavande et de la valériane réagirait avec les ingrédients du gâteau d'une manière aussi… intéressante."

"Oh merde, je me souviens de ces gâteaux," acquiesça Théo. "Oui, ils ont fait tourner la pièce et tout ce que j'ai vu était des couleurs vives pendant cinq heures."

"Au moins, tu n'étais pas malade sur le tapis," murmura Blaise en se levant. "Tu veux un autre café, Luna?"

"Je vais prendre une tisane s'il te plaît."

"Blaise," dit Draco. "Faites-moi un café pendant que tu est debout."

"Est-ce que je ressemble à ton elfe de maison? Faite-le toi-même."

"Enmerdeur", marmonna-t-il sans conviction, se levant lui aussi. "Tu veux quelque chose, Granger?"

"Non, ça va, merci. Je n'ai pas fini ça."

Theo ricana et roula des yeux. "Je pourrais prendre un autre thé. Tu veux ... Oh, attends, non. Je n'ai personne à qui demander."

Luna déplaça ses yeux paresseux vers lui. "Est-ce que c'était un signe que tu est mal aise d'être la cinquième roue métaphorique, Theo?"

"Au contraire, Lovegood", dit-il rapidement, Hermione trouvait, peut-être trop vite. "Je préfère être seul. Bien que, si je devais encombrer une petite amie-

"encombrer toi?" Répéta Hermione en buvant une lente gorgée de thé. "N'est-ce pas un peu pessimiste?"

"Ouais, bonjour, je m'appelle Théo et je suis un Serpentard", plaisanta-t-il. "Comme je le disais, si je devais encombrement une petite amie, apparemment, les bonnes filles des maisons ennuyeuses sont à la mode-

"Bonne filles des Maisons ennuyeuses? Excusez-moi, mais-

"Tu sais, tu interrompe beaucoup les gens", fit-il drôlement remarquer. "Oui, bonnes filles des maisons ennuyeuses. Je m'en tiens à cette description. Ce qui m'amène à demander. Je ne suppose que tu ne sais si les jumelles Patil sont actuellement célibataires et ont un penchant pour une merde coquine, Granger?"

Hermione toussa à mi-gorgée, crachant et étouffant son thé et essayant de le protéger derrière ses mains. À travers le brouhaha de ses yeux larmoyants, elle vit Draco monter derrière Theo et frapper le dessus de sa tête avec le plat de la paume de sa main, et l'envie de rire redoubla, surtout quand Theo tressaillait comme un enfant réprimandé. Elle sentit alors la main de Draco sur son dos, frottant lentement entre ses omoplates et soulageant le noeud qu'elle ressentait dans sa gorge.

"Ca vas?"

"Je vais bien, je vais bien," souffla-t-elle une fois que cela avait diminué, donnant à Draco un sourire reconnaissant. "Désolé, ça m'a pris au dépourvu."

Draco lui sourit, ses yeux presque doux d'amusement, et Hermione se perdit dans la surréalité de son expression calme pour un moment. Elle se demandait s'il savait même à quel point ses traits étaient différents lorsqu'il était en compagnie de personnes avec lesquelles il se sentait apparemment très à l'aise, et elle pensait avoir ressenti quelque chose en l'étudiant, une petite étincelle de chaleur dans la zone engourdie sous son ventre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Harry entra.

Le changement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce fut immédiat et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit son meilleure amie hésiter près du cadre de la porte, son visage incertain et peut-être même un peu nerveux. Ses yeux se rétrécirent derrière ses lunettes, se déplaçant avec précaution entre Theo, Blaise et Draco, et Hermione sentit la main de Draco se presser davantage contre son dos.

"Bonjour, Harry," Luna rompit le silence, apparemment inconsciente de la tension entre les quatre jeunes sorciers. "Veux-tu manger quelque chose? Je peux réchauffer la soupe préparée par Tonks?"

"Ca ira, Luna, merci," répondit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. "J'ai besoin de te parler. En privé."

"Oui, bien sûr", dit-elle."Tu devras m'aider à marcher quand même."

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers elle, et elle remarqua qu'il gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de reconnaître les garçons Serpentards alors qu'il l'assistait et se dirigeait prudemment vers dans pièce. Draco garda les yeux fixés sur la paire en retraite, notant distraitement que l'équilibre d'Hermione s'était définitivement amélioré, et attendit que Potter ferme la porte derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une chaise et grogne de dégoût.

"Je suppose que tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à Potter et Weasley qui pissent sur tes plates bandes", commenta Theo.

"Il est tellement cinglé", marmonna Draco. "Honnêtement, il veut probablement que Granger aide à attacher ses lacets, ou c'est quelque chose de tout aussi insignifiant et il lui a demandé de l'accompagner juste pour prouver un point."

"Je pense que leur amitié est belle", dit soudain Luna. Ses trois compagnons lui lançèrent un regard perplexe. "Ils sont comme un frère et une soeur et ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. On voit rarement des amitiés comme ça si vrai, quand on y pense." Elle se leva de son siège et balaya les miettes de pain grillé sur ses genoux. "Je pense que je vais aller aider Tonks avec le linge."

Blaise fit pour la suivre. "Je vais te donner un coup de main."

"Tu sais," dit Draco, après que la porte se fut fermée derrière Blaise, laissant Théo et lui seul dans la cuisine. "Je n'avais jamais pensé que Blaise deviendrait si… attaché à une fille. Il est comme un animal domestique collant."

"Et tu es tellement mieux?"

"Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça."

"Tu n'es pas loin tu te retiens c'est tous," murmura-t-il, mais les traits de Theo semblèrent se faner et il sembla presque bouleversé. "Ca doit être sympa … décent pour vous deux cependant; avoir quelqu'un comme ça."

Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," soupira-t-il. "Si tu sais qui gagne cette guerre, alors nous serons tous tués de toute façon, et ce ne sera pas grave. Mais si nous gagnons, alors les gens ne vont tout simplement pas nous accepter tout de suite avec nos parents Mangemorts et le les choses que nous avons faites auparavant. Au moins toi et Blaise et avez quelqu'un qui se foutra de vous. Au moins vous ne serez pas seul. "

Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'il roulait ces mots dans sa tête, regardant les épaules de Theo s'affaisser et ses mains se serrer l'une contre l'autre.

"Tu ne seras pas seul", offrit-il, un peu inconfortable. "Tu sais, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver de nouveaux noms pour Potter et Weasley."

Theo sourit. "Tu veux dire un branleur-Weasley et pitié-putain-Potter?"

"Exactement."

.

.

Dans les rares moments où Hermione cessait de s'inquiéter de la guerre, celle-ci semblait toujours la surprendre avec une nouvelle menace, et elle se demandait si elle devrait se sentir coupable de la laisser glisser de temps en temps dans la partie dormante de son cerveau.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, testant le poids de la baguette dans ses mains et essayant d'ignorer les secousses nerveuses dans son ventre. Elle pouvait pratiquement la sentir lui résister, la magie noire résiduelle brûlait ses doigts alors qu'elle la manipulait timidement et passait son pouce le long de son bord. Les mots précédents d'Ollivander sonnaient à ses oreilles.

Inflexible.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les personnes qui avaient souffert ou avaient été tuéesou torturé par la volonté de cette baguette; Sirius, Frank et Alice Londubat, Dobby, elle-même et Merlin savaient combien d'autres. Elle détestait l'idée de l'utiliser, mais c'était l'option la plus logique, et elle avait choisi de devenir sa nouvelle propriétaire. Harry et Ollivander étaient tous deux d'accord sur le fait qu'avec ses capacités magiques et sa maîtrise des sorts, elle était le candidat le plus susceptible de pouvoir exploiter efficacement ses pouvoirs. Et si Harry pouvait utiliser la baguette de Pettigrow, l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents, elle pourrait certainement apprendre à s'adapter à l'utilisation des 12 pouces de noix de Bellatrix avec un cœur de dragon.

Selon Harry, Ron avait réussi à désarmer Fenir au Manoir et présumait qu'il avait toujours cette baguette, assurant à Hermione qu'il le demanderait une fois que Ron accepterait de lui parler à nouveau. Ils avaient essayé de frapper à sa porte et l'avaient trouvée verrouillée, ce qui avait au moins confirmé que Ron utilisait la baguette de quelqu'un.

Après s'être assis dans une pièce pendant une heure avec le fabricant de baguettes frêle et fragile et l'avoir entendu décrire les propriétés des baguettes de Pettigrew et Belletraix et les méthodes possibles qui pourraient en faciliter la manipulation, Hermione avait supposé que rien d'autre ne serait discuté. Mais ensuite, Harry avait soulevé le sujet de la baguette de l'aîné, il avait révélé qu'il avait eu une vision, dans laquelle Voldemort l'avait acquise, et la tête d'Hermione se sentait encore un peu étourdie par cette révélation.

Harry l'avait ensuite aidée à regagner sa chambre et ils avaient passé quelques heures de plus à discuter des ramifications de la possession de la baguette aînée par Voldemort, à trier les quelque quatre-vingt livres d'Hermione et à essayer de séparer ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'inclure des détails sur l'artefact insaisissable.

Avec une pile de treize livres réservée, organisée par Hermione par ordre de pertinence et de fiabilité, elle avait promis à Harry de la lire et de voir ce qu'elle trouverait, mais l'avait prévenu de ne pas lui donner trop d'espoirs, craignant que la majorité du contexte serait basé sur des rumeurs et du folklore. Ayant déjà lu des informations sur les reliques de la mort pendant leur séjour dans la forêt de Dean, elle savait qu'il y avait peu de choses avec lesquelles travailler et que toutes ses découvertes consisteraient en un ouï-dire. Après avoir recherché dans trois livres quelque chose d'important et rien trouvé, elle avait décidé qu'il serait peut-être plus avantageux d'essayer quelques sorts simples avec la baguette de Bellatrix, juste pour s'habituer à l'utiliser.

C'est là qu'elle était maintenant, la tordant anxieusement entre ses pouces et ses doigts et envisageant de lancer un Accio, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer, et elle sentit littéralement l'indignation de Draco alors qu'il l'accueillait, jouant avec une baguette qu'il reconnaîtrait facilement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça?" demanda-t-il durement. "Ça ferait mieux de ne pas être-

"La baguette de Bellatrix," finit-elle pour lui. "Oui, ça l'est."

"Pourquoi diable as-tu ce truc?"

"Harry et Ron ont désarmé Bellatrix," expliqua-t-elle, en expirant lentement avant de continuer. "Et je vais l'utiliser maintenant."

Draco sentit ses yeux se gonfler d'eux-mêmes et une veine dans sa gorge se mit à trembler alors que sa colère montait dans sa bouche. "Tu n'utilisez PAS cette baguette!"

Ses traits se sont froissés d'offense. "Je ne demandais pas ta foutue permission-

"As-tu une putaun d'idée du nombre de personnes qui ont été tuées et torturées par cette chose?" il s'est déchaîné. "Probablement des centaines entre cette guerre et la dernière!"

"Je suis au courant de ça!" elle a répondu. "Mais les baguettes ne tuent pas et ne torturent pas, Draco, les gens le font,"

"Ce n'est pas si simple et tu le sais! Les baguettes choisissent leurs propriétaires, tu te souviens? Cette chose est diabolique et tu ne pourras pas la contrôler-

"Oui je le peux !"

"Mis à part le fait que tu es né-moldu et que la baguette le détecte, tu es trop bonne pour ça!" cria-t-il furieusement. "Elle fera tout son possible pour travailler contre toi-

"Il n'y a pas d'autre option!" lui cria-t-elle en retour. "Nos baguettes ont été prises par les rafleurs et Tonks n'a pas de pièces de rechange. Nous devons travailler avec ce qui est disponible-

"Alors c'était l'idée de Potter?"

"Non, c'était de moi!"

"Et quelle baguette utilise-t-il?" il a demandé sèchement. "Je suppose de Rudolfus? Ou mon père?"

"Non, il utilise la baguette de Pettigrew," répondit-elle régulièrement. "Et je peux t'assurer que c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour lui que pour moi. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, nous devons travailler avec ce qui est disponible-

"'Putain c'est ridicule", marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux avec les talons de ses mains et en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas? Tu sous-estime complètement à quel point cette chose est perverse-

"Ou peut-être que tu sous-estime mes capacités et moi-même", répondit-elle. "Je sais que je peux le faire, alors arrête ça! J'ai déjà pris ma décision-

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être aussi têtu ?"

"Je suis têtu?"répéta-t-elle incrédule. "Tu est celui qui ne laissera pas tomber-

"Tu peux utiliser ma baguette", lâcha-t-il, et c'était presque un plaidoyer. "Utilise juste la mienne."

Hermione s'immobilisa, momentanément stupéfaite par la facilité avec laquelle il lui offrait son objet le plus précieux en tant que sorcier. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas une option convenable", murmura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'alors tu n'aurais pas de baguette magique-

"Nous pourrions partager-

"Mais pourquoi devrions-nous partager quand il y a cette baguette à utiliser? Et tu sais, j'ai senti ta baguette me résister quand je l'ai utilisée hier", lui dit-elle, remarquant que son expression était légèrement troublée par ce commentaire. "Si tu l'utilisie aussi, cela prendrait encore plus de temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à moi, de plus il n'est pas envisageable que je te laisse sans protectionns, il est plus logique que j'utilise cette baguette et tu le sais."

Draco ferma les yeux, grinçant des dents. "Je ne pourrai pas te dissuader de ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

"Tu peux être si pénible parfois, Granger," grommela-t-il, mais l'irritation dans son ton avait étouffé. "Vraiment."

Elle sourit un peu."Je sais."

Se sentant soudain épuisé, Draco s'assit sur le lit, se penchant en avant, posant les coudes au-dessus des genoux. Il envisageait simplement de lister plusieurs autres raisons pour lesquelles sa suggestion serait peut-être appropriée, mais il sentit ses doigts prendre sa main et caresser distraitement son poignets, et son objection disparut avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de l'exprimer.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas pratique", dit-elle doucement. "Mais rien n'est jamais commode en temps de guerre."

Les lèvres de Draco se contractèrent. "Alors, je suppose ... Eh bien, au moins, laissez-moi t'aider avec ça", dit-il à contrecœur. "Je l'ai vue l'utiliser, et je connais son caractère. Je pourrais peut-être te donner des conseils à ce sujet, ou quelque chose du genre."

"J'apprécierais ça", acquiesça-t-elle rapidement, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir picorer la fossette à peine visible au coin de sa bouche."Merci Draco."


	37. Défauts

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse

...

Chapitre 37: Flaws.

Draco n'était pas sûr de s'il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête, ou si c'était le mal de tête lui-même qui l'avait réveillé, pas longtemps avant cinq heures du matin. De toute façon, c'était là, martelant le dos de ses orbites, et il serra les dents contre la douleur.

Alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien de particulier, il savait qu'il avait été tourmenté par des cauchemars pendant la majeure partie de la nuit - il pouvait sentir leur impitoyabilité dans la sueur froide qui coulait sur son dos - et son instinct lui disait qu'ils avaient probablement tourné autour de Granger, ses parents et Voldemort. C'était probablement pourquoi son bras était si étroitement enroulé autour du ventre de Hermione et pourquoi ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés en angle bizarre, perturbés par sa respiration difficile.

Il lâcha sa prise et s'assit, essayant d'apaiser son mal de tête en faisant claquer son cou et en massant l'arête de son nez. Au pied du lit, Crookshanks était recroquevillée, un œil coulait sous sa patte et étudiait Draco avec curiosité.

"Dégage, mocheté," murmura-t-il en jetant les couvertures et en quittant le lit.

Comme prévu, il était assoiffé et il enfila quelques vêtements et ramassa sa baguette avant de quitter la chambre, dans l'intention de prendre un verre dans la cuisine et de chercher un flacon de potion sommeil sans rêves. Mais quand il entra en collision avec quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un humain juste devant la porte dans le couloir sombre, il sursauta et parvint à peine à étouffer un aboiement de surprise. Grognant avec sa baguette en main il lançant un Lumos puis roula des yeux lorsque la lumière attrapa le sourire déséquilibré de la personne incriminée.

"Putain, Theo," siffla Draco. "Es-ce que tu essayez de me faire peur?"

"Eh bien, je n'essayais pas," plaisanta-t-il. "Mais c'était certainement une coïncidence amusant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Sûrement la même chose que toi. Je ne peux pas dormir et j'ai soif. Ou vas-tu juste aux toilettes?"

"Non, je vais à la cuisine", dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. "Viens ."

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne dors pas?" demanda Théo. "Est-ce que Granger ronfle?"

"Non."

"Est-ce qu'elle bouge beaucoup?"

"Non."

"Est-ce qu'elle-

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec Granger!" grogna-t-il le plus sévèrement possible d'une voix calme.

"Cauchemars alors," dit-il d'un ton entendu, haussant les épaules devant le regard confus de Draco. "Nous en avons tous. Blaise en avait de très mauvais; il avait l'habitude de se réveiller en criant à plein poumons, et vomissais pendant des heures. C'est un peu inévitable, je suppose. Personne ne dort jamais vraiment pendant la guerre."

Draco était toujours en train de réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait répondre rationnellement à la remarque de Theo alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de la cuisine. Si l'un d'entre eux avait prêté attention, ils auraient peut-être entendu les voix étouffées de l'autre côté. Ron et Harry étaient assis à la table, leur tête se soulevant et leur bouche se fermant tandis que Draco ouvrait la porte et interrompait la conversation. En une seconde, Ron se redressa, le dos droit en regardant Draco, la lèvre retroussée en signe de la colère et les mains serré en poings. Faisant quelques pas nonchalants dans la pièce, Draco inclina simplement la tête et lança un sourire condescendant à Weasley, regardant son rival de haut en bas pour obtenir un effet.

Ron possédait toujours cet air légèrement désorienté et troublé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait renversé et qu'il essayait sans succès de s'adapter à un monde à l'envers ou, pensa Draco, à la métaphore moldue d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Malgré une amélioration depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés dans cette pièce, Weasley semblait toujours au bord de la rupture, et même de loin, Draco pouvait distinguer ses yeux injectés de sang et ses ongles rongés. À en juger par l'expression exaspérée de Potter et le teint rouge de Weasley, Draco en déduit que Theo et lui avaient interrompu une discussion assez intense.

"Génial", remarqua Théo derrière lui. "C'est le tandem sans tact. Non, attend. Je peux trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça-

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Ron, sa position hostile et ses dents découvertes dans un demi-grondement. "J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Putain, je t'ai entendu, Weasley," fronça Draco. "Calme-toi, tu vas te faire un saignement de nez-

"Je vais te faire saigner du nez," mena-t-il.

"Youpi, hey! Weasley a retrouvé son esprit", railla Draco en faisant quelques pas arrogants dans la pièce. "Quelqu'un alertele le Prophète -

"Je te préviens, Malfoy, je vais casser ce nez pointu sur ta face de-

Draco se moqua. "Je suis terrifié-

"Viens alors, branleur!" cracha le roux, projetant son corps de manière agressive. "Je vais cassé ce foutu sourire sur ton visage-

"Ron", dit Harry en se levant et en se mettant sur le chemin de son ami. "Détends-toi juste une minute,

"Non! Nous étions ici les premiers!"

Theo ricana derrière Draco. "Dix points à la Gryffonbite pour avoir énoncé une évidence."

"Et tu peux fermer ta putain de bouche, Nott!

"Oh, allez, Weasley," dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ça a presque blessé mes sentiments-

"Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas chier ton putain de père?" Ron cracha froidement. "Oh, attends, papa ne te veux pas sans une marque noire estampillée sur le bras, à genoux et embrassant les pieds de tu sais qui !"

Draco arqua un sourcil irrité et tourna la tête vers Theo, juste à temps pour voir toute l'humour s'échapper de son visage, puis son expression devint dure et acérée de rage. Draco put voir les éclats de fureur montés dans les yeux de son ami, une veine se creuser dans sa gorge et ses narines se dilater avec les premiers avertissements d'une explosion imminente, mais avant que Draco puisse même envisager un mot apaisant, Theo se leva.

"N'OSSEZ PAS MENTIONNER MON PÈRE WEASLEY!" cria-t-il, retenant sa respiration pour se stabiliser. "Tu parles encore de mon père, et je jure-

"Tu vas quoi?" contesta Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Nott?"

"Je te casserais la gueule si je ne pensais pas attraper quelque chose, comme la rage ou la pauvreté!"

"Tu penses être mieux que moi sans l'héritage de papa?"

Theo avança de quelques pas. "Je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas mentionner mon père bordel!"

"Et BIEN, JE L'AI FAIS!" Cria Ron en écartant Harry. "J'ai touché un nerf là-bas, n'est-ce pas, Nott?"

"Allez vous faire foutre," marmonna Theo, plongeant sa main dans sa poche et essayant de retirer sa baguette, mais ses doigts tremblaient d'impatience, et Weasley sortit sa baguette en premier.

"Stupéfix!" CriaRon, mais son geste était flou et l'incantation était faible.

Le sortilège attrapa Théo sous un angle étrange, pas assez précis pour le renverser, mais il le repoussa malgres tout et le fit voler, atterrissant sur le sol. Regardant derrière pour vérifier que Theo allait bien, Draco retira précipitamment sa propre baguette et lança un Impermedia sur Weasley, l'attrapant avec succès dans la poitrine et le projetant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Avant que Draco puisse même prendre un moment pour sourire, car que Weasley gémissait de douleur, il entendit Potter crier, "Expelliarmus!" et il regarda sa baguette quitter son emprise et atterrir dans la main prête de Potter.

"Rends moi ma putain de baguette, Potter!" il a cassé.

Tandis qu'il avançait et regardait Harry, il était vaguement conscient que Théo et Ron s'étaient tous deux levés du sol et se surveillaient l'un l'autre, les poings crispés et le sang chargé d'adrénaline. Ils se gaugaient tous, comme des cerfs en guerre défendant leur territoire, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer en collision, une nouvelle voix retentit .

"Dispersum!"

Et Draco sentit la force du sort dans son estomac, le soulevant et l'élever jusqu'à ce qu'il soit effectivement coincé - moitié contre le plafond et moitié entre deux murs - enfermé dans l'un des coins du plafond de la pièce. Levant la tête, il découvrit que Theo, Weasley et Potter étaient dans des situations similaires.tous respectivement coincés dans les quatre coins du plafond de la pièce, se tortillant avec difficulté comme des mouches emmêlées dans des toiles d'araignées. En tordant son corps et en essayant de casser le sort, le regard de Draco se posa sur le lanceur de sorts et il s'arrêta.

Hermione était debout près de la porte; son bras tendu avec la baguette de Bellatrix dans la main, un peu maladroitement. Ses cheveux étaient déchaînés autour de son visage, ébouriffés par le sommeil et son expression était tendue, figée dans un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur, les pommettes rehaussées, les lèvres pincées et les yeux à moitié voilés en fentes scrutatrices. Ses pieds toujours tremblante et nus, vêtue d'un peignoir violet en lambeaux qui était probablement deux tailles trop grandes pour elle (probablement de la grossesse de Tonks, concluait Draco), elle parvenait malgres tous à paraître intimidante. Et putain elle n'a jamais été plus belle.

"Hermione!" s'exclama Weasley. "Laisse nous descendre!"

"Non!" elle a riposté. "Vous devriez tous avoir honte de vous-mêmes! Il y a des gens qui meurent à cause de cette guerre, et vous ne pouvez pas surmonter vos rivalités scolaires pathétiques? Vous détestez-vous vraiment tellement que vous êtes prêt à laisser cela affecter potentiellement l'issue de la guerre?" de cette guerre? "

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Granger-

"Je n'ai pas fini, Draco!" elle le coupa avec un regard ferme. "Vous n'êtes plus des garçons! Vous êtes des hommes! Alors, faites comme si de rien n'était, faites preuve de maturité et de dignité!"

"Hermione", essaya Harry. "Laissez-nous, et nous pourrons-

"Non, Harry, vous resterez tous où vous êtes jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini!" Elle pestait, changeant légèrement l'inclinaison de la baguette pour que la pression qui les tenait tous les quatre en place frise la douleur, et ils grognèrent tous de malaise. "Je ne vous laisserai pas vous disputer et vous battre comme une bande de deuxième année! Je ne veux plus être l'arbitre de mes amis et de mon petit ami, alors vous allez juste-

"Granger", interrompit Theo, et Draco roula des yeux fauce au désir de mort de son ami. "Je voudrais juste souligner que, comme je ne suis pas ton petit ami et, techniquement, pas l'un de tes amis non plus, je ne devrais pas être inclus-

"Tais-toi, Théo", cria-t-elle. "J'ai fini d'essayer de raisonner et de jouer au pacificateur pour vous tous! Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis, ni même de vous entendre, mais je vous dis de mettre de côté vos problèmes ridicules et de vous tolérer, ou alors croiyez-moi, je vais déchénner l'enfer sur vous les garçons! "

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent haut sur son front et il se demanda quand il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois de la sorte, si énervé et furieux qu'elle vibrait pratiquement de la chaleur de son explosion. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, trouvant des expressions correspondantes d'incrédulité sur leurs visages alors qu'ils observaient la sorcière furieuse et la prise inquiétante qu'elle avait sur la baguette de Bellatrix.

"Je vais le dire une dernière fois," dit Hermione, sa voix étrangement ferme maintenant. "Vous allez vous tolérer, vous allez mettre de côté tout ressentiment de Poudlard, et vous allez le faire maintenant. Est-ce que c'est bien compris?" Le silence qui lui répondait était si profond qu'il résonna et elle prit une profonde respiration, pliant légèrement son poignet et modifiant légèrement l'inclinaison de la baguette de Bellatrix. "J'ai dit, c'est bien compris?"

"Oui," Harry se précipita ."J'ai compris."

"Oui, j'ai compris," acquiesça Théo. "Bla bla bla, embrasse un Poufsouffle. Pouvons-nous descendre maintenant?"

Hermione l'ignora, ses yeux se posant entre les deux sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore répondu. "Ron? Draco?" elle a invité avec impatience. "Alors?"

"Bien," parvint Ron à dire les dents serrés.

"Peu importe," grommela Draco, se léchant les dents obstinément quand Hermione rétrécit son regard. "Putain d'accord, oui, laisse nous descendre !"

"Bien", dit-elle d'un ton coupé. "Nous sommes tous un accord verbalement alors."

Sur ce, elle abaissa la baguette et libéra le sort, la croisant sur sa poitrine alors que les quatre sorciers glissaient le long des murs et se laissaient tomber par terre en tas sans grâce et avec un bruit sourd. Draco gémit alors qu'il se relevait, notant de soigner son coccyx meurtri, et observait Hermione avec méfiance alors qu'elle semblait considérer la situation avec son regard pensif qui conduisait habituellement à une décision qui n'aimerait pas.

"Harry, Theo, Draco", leur dit-elle quand ils étaient tous debout, déplaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Allez au lit. Je veux parler à Ron."

Le visage de Draco se transforma en une mine renfrognée avant de se moquer bruyamment, ignorant les regards amusés échangés entre les trois autres alors qu'il secouait la tête et tendait la mâchoire. "Tu te moques de moi?" il lui a demandé. "Granger, il n'y a aucun moyen-

"Ce n'était pas une demande", lui dit-elle, inclinant la tête pour lui lancer un regard sévère. "Je suis sérieux. Vous trois, allez vous coucher."

Draco resta bouche bée pendant un moment, la regardant alors qu'elle offrait un demi-sourire reconnaissant à Potter alors qu'il se préparait à quitter la pièce sans se disputer. Theo suivit mais resta près de la porte, attendant manifestement Draco et essayant d'attirer son attention - pas qu'il l'ait pas remarqué. Il était trop occupé à froncer les sourcils à sa petite amie et à exercer toute sa retenue pour ne pas jeter son poing sur le visage exalté de Weasley.

"A quoi penses-tu que tu joues?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. "Tu attend de moi-

"Tu viens d'accepter de tolérer-

"Je n'ai jamais accepté de te laisser seul dans une pièce avec lui!"

"Draco, ne me teste pas ce soir," prévint-elle dans un souffle. "J'ai besoin de lui parler et je veux le faire seul, alors va au lit, et je me viendrais quand j'aurai fini-

"Je ne pense pas…

"Draco, je suis sérieux", dit-elle avec raideur, et quelque chose à propos de la dureté de ses traits dit à Draco que c'était un argument qu'il ne gagnerait pas. "Cela doit être fait et ce sera plus facile si tu n'est pas ici. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, vas te coucher et je me viendrais bientôt. Je ne le répéterai pas."

Il grogna derrière ses dents, envoyant à Ron un air menaçant avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un regard pointu. "Nous en discuterons une fois que tu aura terminé", siffla-t-il.

Il la frôla de manière délibérément froide, s'approchant de la porte, renversant presque Theo alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui avec suffisamment de force pour faire crisser les charnières. Il bouillonnais, complètement enragé; tous ses muscles etait raides et tendus de colère et son sang pulsais dans son système alors qu'il se précipite dans le couloir avec Theo à ses côtés.

"Alors ...", marmonna Théo. "Aucun besoin de deviner qui porte le pantalon dans votre relation-

"Ferme là," cracha-t-il.

"Juste une observation", se défendit-il. "Je n'ai aucune honte à admettre que je suis un peu terrifié par ta petite amie. Elle est effrayante mais gravement bandante quand elle est toute autoritaire comme ça-

"Putain, Theo, va te faire foutre!"

Hermione grimaça au bruit de la porte, mais le silence qui s'ensuivit qui se cala entre elle et Ron était encore plus perturbant.

Elle l'étudia attentivement, son cœur s'affaissant lorsqu'il refusa d'établir un contact visuel ou d'indiquer qu'il était au courant de sa présence. Il s'est simplement tenu là; son regard se concentra sur le sol et sa posture raide d'incertitude. Soupirant, elle s'avança et s'assit à la table, rangeant la baguette de Bellatrix dans la poche de son peignoir avant de se pencher en avant et de joindre ses mains l'une à l'autre de manière plutôt professionnelle.

"Ron," dit-elle doucement. "Assis-toi s'il te plait-

"Je ne veux pas…

"Assis-toi et calme-toi", lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. "Il faut qu'on parle."

Si cela était possible, son corps sembla se gripper encore plus, mais il leva les yeux et la regarda entre les brins désordonnés de sa frange rouge. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux te dire."

"Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais."

"Eh bien, c'était avant tout ça," il fronça les sourcils. "Avant que je sache pour ... ton truc avec lui."

"Je suis toujours la même personne, Ron," dit-elle."Je suis toujours moi."

"Es-tu?"

Elle tressaillit à cela, glissant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi-

"C'est la chose", la stoppa-t-il. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je suis ... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, Hermione."

"Assis-toi s'il te plaît," dit-elle, ressentant une petite vague de soulagement quand il le fit réellement cette fois. Il expira alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur la table. Elle essaya de les attraper et de les tenir, mais il les écarta avant qu'elle ne puisse même se frôler les doigts. "Ron", essaya-t-elle. "S'il te plaît, parle-moi-

"Hermione, ce n'est pas si facile-

"Si tu essayais simplement", plaida-t-elle. "Dis juste quelque chose, et ce-

"Je pense que tu avais raison," il se précipita dehors, presque trop vite pour qu'elle puisse l'absorber. "À propos de nous, je veux dire. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu a dit ces derniers jours, à la façon dont nous ne fonctionnerions pas. J'imaginais ce que ce serait de vivre une relation avec toi, et tu sais, je pensais que ce serait bien, et puis je me suis souvenu que bien était le pire mot-

"Dans la langue anglaise", finit-elle pour lui avec un signe de tête entendu. "Je suis désolé, je ne pense tout simplement pas que nous sommes ... conçus pour être ensemble comme ça."

"Non," acquiesça-t-il d'une voix légèrement distante. "Non, peut-être que nous ne le sommes pas. Je pensais bien que oui. Bon sang, tout le monde l'a fait."

"Si la majorité avait toujours raison, il n'y aurait aucun progrès", murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. "Désolé, je veux juste dire que ... les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent voir parfois."

"Je t'aime," lui dit sincèrement Ron. "Mais ... je ne sais pas si c'est en tant qu'ami ou quelque chose de plus. Ça me rend confus, et peut-être que si je ne le sais pas, cela signifie que ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Cela a-t-il un sens? "

"Oui, c'est le cas", lui assura-t-elle. "Cela a beaucoup de sens en fait."

"C'est comme ..." essaya-t-il maladroitement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête de cette façon incroyablement maladroite. "C'est comme, quand je pensais que tu allais mourir, je ne pensais pas, c'est la fille que j'aime, je pensais, c'est ma meilleure ami, et ... quand j'y es pensé après, ça ma juste frapper, tu sais? "

"Je sais", dit-elle, et quand elle parvint à attraper sa main cette fois, il ne résista pas. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire."

"Nous n'aurions vraiment pas fonctionné, n'est-ce pas?" murmura-t-il tristement. "C'est comme tu l'as dit, ce serais juste commodes. Et moi et toi-

"Toi et moi", corrigea-t-elle automatiquement, mais elle se couvrit la bouche et grimaça. "Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas le moment-

"Mais c'est qui tu es," il haussa les épaules. "Et ça c'est un autre point, je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes la plus part du temps. Si nous étions ensemble, je passerais la moitié de la journée avec ma tête dans un dictionnaire pour essayer de te rattraper."

"Ron, tu n'es pas stupide-

"Mais je ne suis pas à ton niveau et je ne le serai jamais", continua-t-il. "Tu vois, je comprends ça, vraiment. Je ne suis pas fâché que nous ne soyons pas ensemble. Je savais qu'il y avait une chance que cela arrive. Je suis fâché parce que ... parce que c'est Malfoy. C'est juste. Je ne peux pas comprendre ça. Je ne me sens pas comme si tu m'avais largué, je me sens comme si tu m'avais trahi. En tant qu'ami. "

"C'est difficile à expliquer," souffla-t-elle."Je veux dire, j'ai vécu avec Draco pendant des mois. J'ai appris à le connaître. Je te promets qu'il n'est plus cet ... imbécile qu'il était-

"On dirait bien," grommela-t-il. "Il agit toujours comme un connard complet."

"Ecoute, je sais qu'il peut être impoli et colérique -

"Pour en nommer quelques-uns-

"Mais cela ne fait pas de lui une mauvaise personne", a-t-elle poursuivi avec persistance. "Tu as un sacré tempérament toi même, tu sais. Et je sais que je peux être autoritaire et têtu, et je dois toujours avoir raison, et Harry est têtu aussi lorsqu'il s'agit d'accepter de l'aide, et cela le rend imprudent. Nous avons tous nos défauts, Ron, c'est ce qui nous rend humains. Draco est peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il n'est pas méchant. Le fait qu'il soit ici prouve cela. "

"Mais tout ce qu'il nous a fait. A toi ," argumenta Ron. "Comment peux-tu juste oublier tout ça?"

Elle hésita et se frotta les lèvres, se demandant comment elle devrait même commencer à rationaliser son raisonnement pour Ron. Elle s'étira à travers la table pour saisir à nouveau ses mains et les mots qui se posèrent sur sa langue semblèrent bizarres et un peu lourds, mais ils lui échappèrent avant qu'elle puisse tenter de les en empêcher.

"Draco est comme ... de la neige," dit Hermione doucement, son regard absent et distrait. "Il fait froid et cruel au début, mais c'est beau en quelque sorte, et ça te manque quand il n'est pas là. Et si tu le tien dans ta mains assez longtemps et assez fort, ça change. Ça fond."

Elle inspira et le son la sortit de sa transe. Levant la tête, elle attrapa les yeux perplexes de Ron et ses joues commencèrent à brûler d'embarras. Même en compagnie des gens qui la connaissaient le mieux, elle n'aimait pas perdre son contrôle et sa logique habituels, mais la métaphore nostalgique avait été si persistante. Elle était en train de préparer son discours, prévoyant de retrouver son calme et la prudence appropriée pour leur discussion, mais Ron la surprit.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" Il a demandé. "Je veux dire, tu l'ai vraiment amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? ."

"Oui", répondit-elle, essayant d'étouffer un sourire. "Je pense que cela pourrait être le cas pour moi."

Ron fronça les sourcils ."Mais pourquoi lui?"

"Je ... ne sais pas comment l'expliquer," avoua-t-elle avec hésitation. "Je viens de le faire. Certaines choses sont inéfable, je suppose. Peut-être qu'on est pas supposé essayer de raisonner des choses comme l'amour."

Il sourit et la compassion familière dans son expression la réconforta instantanément. "Même toi tu n'essaieras pas de le rationaliser ?"

"Même moi."

"Et il t'aime?" demanda Ron, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise avec la question. "Il te l'a dit?"

"Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais qu'il le fait", dit-elle honnêtement. "Le fait qu'il soit ici est une preuve suffisante pour moi."

En baissant les yeux vers leurs mains liées, il resta silencieux un moment et mâchouilla sa langue avec pensée. "Tu sais, Lupin est venu me voir hier matin."

"Il l'a fait?"

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il. "Il m'a parlé pendant un moment; il m'a dit combien il était difficile pour Sirius de se séparer de sa famille, et que Malfoy vivrait la même chose. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais .. Même si je déteste l'admettre, cela m'a fait réfléchir. "

"Bien", marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. "C'est bien ."

"Et après tout ce qui concerne le Manoir Malfoy," dit-il à contrecoeur. "La façon dont Malfoy a réagi en te voyant quand tu étais ... il a complètement paniqué, et ça m'a fait réfléchir aussi."

"On dirait que tu réfléchis beaucoup", commenta-t-elle avec un bref sourire.

"Oui, ça me donne des maux de tête", plaisanta-t-il sans conviction, mais son expression devint sérieuse. "Ecoute, Hermione, je ne peux pas supporter Malfoy-

"Je connais-

"Et je ne fais aucune promesse que cela change un jour ," lui dit-il sans ménagement. "Je doute que j'aimerai un jour la piqûre. Mais..." soupira-t-il, s'arrêtant pour se frotter la légère chaume sur son menton. "Si Tonks, Remus et Luna peuvent le supporter, je suppose que je peux ...essayerde m'habituer à lui."

"tu vas essayer ?" elle haleta en essayant de calmer son exaltation. "C'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Oui, je vais essayer", répéta-t-il. "Je te promets que je vais essayer. Je le ferai. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de te perdre."

Elle resserra sa prise sur ses mains. "Tu ne pourrais jamais me perdre."

"Et tu dois promettre de ne plus me mentir," insista-t-il. "Je le pense, Hermione."

"Je jure que je ne le ferai pas", acquiesça-t-elle rapidement."Je suis désolé pour tout."

"Je sais. Je suis désolé aussi. Ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas te parler ces derniers jours", admit-il, pressant légèrement ses mains. "C'est comme si il me manquais un membre. Un membre autoritaire qui parle trop et corrige ma grammaire, mais un membre tout de même."

Elle rit, mais ce fut un bref rire de soulagement plus que tout, et, rencontrant son regard de l'autre côté de la table, elle posa la question qui lui faisait transpirer le cerveau depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco. "Ca vas allez entre toi et moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," dit-il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. "Oui, ça va aller."

.

.

Draco arrêta de regarder la pendule...encore, jurant à voix basse lorsqu'il réalisa que sa longue tige avait à peine bougé de deux tiques depuis la dernière fois.

Il reprit ses pas agités, marchant dans la chambre à coucher comme un dragon en cage, avec autant de feu brûlant le bout de sa langue. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Hermione l'avait congédié si brusquement de la cuisine pour rester seul avec Weasley, et la chaleur du ressentiment s'était enflammée en lui comme une ampoule qui allait exploser. Serrant les dents et se demandant combien de minutes il pourrait encore supporter d'attendre, il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers et de s'immiscer dans leur petite réunion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Sa tête se releva brusquement alors qu'Hermione se glissait dans la pièce, le menton levé avec défi, son regard ferme le parcourant, l'analysant comme l'un de ses livres. Sa bouche était déjà ouverte, prête à libérer une tirade brûlante, mais elle lui tourna le dos alors qu'elle fermait la porte, marmonnant des incantations dans un souffle et brandissant lentement la baguette de Bellatrix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je ferme la porte et jette un sortilège de silence afin que personne ne m'entende crier après toi", dit-elle d'un ton neutre. "J'ai presque fini-

"Tu vas me crier dessus?" il s'est moqué. "Tu es complètement hors ligne!"

Elle se retourna avec une expression offensée. "Moi? Je suis en dehors de la ligne? Comment au nom de Merlin es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion?"

"La façon dont tu m'as congédié comme ça!" il a claqué durement. "Tu m'as fait passer pour un idiot!"

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu a accompli cela tout seul."

"Ne te fout pas de moi-

"Je suis complètement sérieuse !" Cria-t-elle avec ironie, s'avançant vers lui et piquant sa poitrine avec son doigt. "Vous vous êtes comportez comme des enfants! Je veux dire, honnêtement. Se chamailler comme des gosses et commencer des combats pathétiques, et vous-

"Hey!" il a interrompu. "Weasley est celui qui a commencé à être tout agité-

"Oh, c'est un excellent moyen de contredire ce que je veux dire à propos de ta puérilité, Draco; dire que Ron a commencé!"

"Est-ce que tu a crié sur lui comme tu me cri dessus?" il a questionné soudainement. "Non, bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait! Tu materne Potter et Weasley, putain c'est ridicule!"

"Je ne les materne pas!" elle a contesté. "Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, Draco! Nous nous surveillons les un les autres

"Oh, allez, Granger! Je sais que tu n'as pas frappé les tympans de Weasel comme tu détruit les miennes!"

"Je t'ai traité de la même manière!" elle a défendu sévèrement. "J'ai utilisé le même sort sur toi, Theo, Harry et Ron! Je suis plus en colère de la façon dont tu t'es comporté quand je t'ai demandé de nous laisser Ron et moi seuls! Tu a piqué une crise-

Draco inspira brusquement. "Je n'ai PAS piqué une crise !" il a aboyé. "La façon dont tu m'as chassé m'a fait ressembler à quelqu'un sans importance pour toi, et c'était inacceptable!"

"Ce n'est pas à propos de ta saleté de fierté!" répliqua-t-elle obstinément. "J'avais besoin de parler à Ron, et je t'ai demandé de partir, et tu as refusé-

"Bordel mais bien sûr que j'ai refusé!"

"Sans bonne raison!" Elle le disputa en se tapotant la poitrine. "Tu devrais avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour être à l'aise avec moi, qui parle seul à mes amis!"

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance en toi!" cria-t-il en soupirant de frustration. "Bien sûr que je te fais confiance! Tu sais, pour une miss-je-sais-tous, tu es parfois aussi lente que Londubat !"

"Oh," soupira-t-elle de compréhension. "Alors c'est l'argument typique de "Je ne lui fait pas confiance autour de toi" ?"

"Putain de merde, Granger, mais bien sûr que je ne fais pas confiance à Weasley! Ce type est amoureux de toi depuis, je sais pas, la deuxième année au moins ! " il a cassé. " Oui, je suis possessif et je considérerai toujours Weasley avec suspicion autour de toi, mais ce n'est pas le propos !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"TU A PRIS SON CÔTÉS!" cria-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Tu m'as abattu et devant lui!"

"Je n'ai pas!"

"Oui, tu l'as fait! Et tu n'as même pas considéré un seul instant que Weasley avait provoqué la bagarre! Tu est juste entrer, et puis ...", sa voix s'émoussa, et il s'éloigna pour la regarder, de la tête au pied. Il s'attarda sur la jolie rougeur qui teintait ses joues et l'étincelle de feu dans ses pupilles dilatées, sentant un scintillement de chaleur dans son ventre avant regarder ses jambes. "Attends une minute-

"Même si Ron avait commencé l'affrontement, tu n'aurais pas dû riposter comme ça!" Poursuivit Hermione, inconsciente des yeux scrutateurs de Draco. "Et autre chose-

"Tu marches", la stoppa-t-il en désignant ses jambes. "Tu peux tout ressentir à nouveau?"

"Je ... quoi?" balbutia-t-elle, clignant des yeux quand elle compris. "Oh, oui. Oui, j'ai pris une potion et je peux tout sentir mieux ... de toute façon, regarde, Draco, tu a agi comme un complet-

Mais elle a été coupée quand il l'a pratiquement charger, claquant son corps contre le sien avec un impact précipité et maladroit qui lui a brisé l'équilibre et l'a fait tomber des pieds. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le mur la rattrapa et Draco la plaqua sur place, ses mains l'agrippant brutalement avant que sa bouche ne soit souder à la sienne, l'embrassant durement et frénétiquement entre deux respirations haletantes. Son souffle était chaudes et humides, et elle pouvait sentir son battement de coeur staccato bourdonner contre sa propre poitrine alors qu'il se pressait le plus possible contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense que le mur pourrait s'effondrer sous leur force.

Elle attrapa son avant-bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles tendus sous les manches de son t-shirt, et elle se demanda distraitement si ses ongles laisseraient des marques en forme de croissant malgré le tissu épais la privant de ce frottement de peau contre peau, elle en eut soudain envie. Il y avait un désespoir accablant dans son baiser qui était trop urgent pour résister, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des mois et elle supposa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Pas comme ça. Pas comme s'ils étaient un tourbillon de convoitise avec leurs membres et leurs lèvres serrés l'un contre l'autre, se noyant simplement dans la précipitation du moment.

"Attends," lâcha-t-elle, déchirant sa bouche et essayant de retrouver une partie de son irritation à son égard. "Attends, je suis toujours en colère contre toi-

"Tu es toujours en colère contre moi, tu te souviens?" il haussa les épaules, laissant tomber sa bouche contre son cou. Il sépara la moitié inférieure de sa robe et plaqua sa main contre son intérieur de cuisse, croisa ses doigts et traîna ses ongles jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente frissonner. "Peux-tu sentir ça?"

"Draco," dit-elle à bout de souffle. "Nous discutions-

"Peux tu le sentir?"

Elle a avalé. "Oui mais je-

"Laisse tomber, Granger," marmonna-t-il." Si tu es vraiment si déterminé à vouloir m'attaquer, alors tu peux-

"Mon Dieu, tu es tellement incorrigible," lui dit-elle, mais elle ne resista pas à embrasser sa tempe, ses doigts a nouveau sur ses épaules.

"Au moins, je peux l'épeler", ricana-t-il, se reculant pour admirer ses joues roses et l'ascension et la chute irrégulières de sa poitrine. "Es-tu encore en colère contre moi?"

"Furieuse", dit-elle.

"Bien", sourit-il, donnant à sa cuisse une autre caresse, puis ses ongles lui poignardèrent les épaules alors que son corps se tendait. "Tu es désinhibé et sexy quand tu es en colère."

Hermione lui lança un regard obstiné, les sourcils froncés avec défi, et pendant un instant, Draco, cru qu'elle allait le repousser et recommencer à lui crier dessus, mais elle l"embrassa. Ses doigts étaient alors dans ses cheveux, ses ongles traînant sur son cuir chevelu et rassemblant ses cheveux en petites poignées alors qu'elle le tirait aussi près qu'il était physiquement possible. Draco était naturellement obligé d'embrasser ses lèvres avec frénésie, et ses mains cherchaient le lien de sa robe, le tirant puis le soulevant de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende retomber sur ses pieds. Vêtue maintenant juste d'un petit short de lit et d'un gilet ample, la peau d'Hermione le supplia de le toucher, et Draco ne perdit pas de temps pour le faire.

Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras puis les glissa sous son haut, glissant ses doigts sur son ventre et le dessous de ses seins. Il sentit son souffle se serrer dans sa gorge et il ajusta sa tête pour sucer sa mâchoire alors qu'elle libérait un petit bruit de plaisir. Ce petit son était comme un catalyseur, envoyant une vague de sang chaud à son aine, et ses actions devinrent plus urgentes et plus lourdes. Tirant son haut sur sa tête, il fondit sur ses lèvres, attrapa sa taille et la prit dans ses bras, les dirigeant sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son dos soit perché sur la commode branlante près du lit.

Le meuble bancal se déplaça et gémit alors que Draco bougaient ses jambes pour tomber de part et d'autre de lui et se tenait dans l'espace entre les deux, se cognant les genoux contre le bois alors qu'il essayait de se rapprocher le plus possible d'elle. Il l'aida à retirer son t-shirt et exhala d'une voix rauque quand elle embrassa sa poitrine, s'arrêtant pour retracer la ligne de sa cicatrice Sectumsempra avec sa langue. Frôlant ses dents contre la cicatrice de son épaule, il sentit ses chevilles se planter dans le dos de ses cuisses, juste en dessous de ses fesses, forçant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, ils gémirent tous les deux au frottement. L'érection de Draco était pleine et enflée, frottant contre son pantalon ample et contre son centre alors qu'ils se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, guidés par l'instinct et l'étincelle statique intense qui les rapprochaient, comme des éclairs chauds.

Quand Draco mit ses pouces sous les bord de son short et de son sous-vêtement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se souleva pour pouvoir les faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Ses actions étaient rapides et impulsives, mais alors qu'il carressait à nouveau ses cuisses, elle sentit comme si chaque mouvement était significatif et mesurait la capacité de frapper les nerfs droits pour renforcer l'anticipation. Elle a accidentellement coincé ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure lorsque ses doigts ont finalement caressé la houle de son clitoris, et Draco a entouré son bras libre autour d'elle, attendant qu'elle se redresse de nouveau.

Il rompit le baiser à nouveau, gardant leurs visages suffisamment proches pour qu'il puisse sentir ses cils contre son visage. "Tu peux le sentir, non?" demanda-t-il en insinuant ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. "Tu peux sentir ça?"

"Mhmm," réussit-elle avec un signe de tête. "Je peux tout ressentir."

Et elle pourrait vraiment. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait eu un blocage des membres, ou si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas été caressée comme ca par Draco depuis des mois, mais chaque contact intime était comme une puissante secousse de sensations brûlantes.

Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement et baissa la tête pour reprendre leur baiser, désirant le contact alors que son excitation se gonflait, comme une bulle chaude et picotante. Son pouce frottait sur son clitoris en coups rapides, et les deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle travaillaient de concert avec une vitesse délibérés. Elle bougea son bassin et le mouvement contre la main de Draco envoya un puissant choc de plaisir dans son dos. Elle laissa sa tête contre le mur pour laisser échapper un gémissement étranglé, le regardant à travers des yeux cagoulés.

"Le lit", dit-elle entre deux souffle. "Le lit, Draco."

Il lui lança un sourire narquois, arrêtant la pression de ses doigts afin de pouvoir la relever de nouveau, dirigeant ses jambes pour envelopper ses hanches, et son érection se plaignait à nouveau contre elle. Il moucheta ses seins, ses épaules et sa gorge en la transportant à travers la pièce, la laissant tomber sur le lit un peu plus rugueux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de sortir de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Couvrant son corps avec le sien, il se positionna entre ses jambes et poussa immédiatement sa longueur dans sa chaleur étouffante et humide. Il sentit ses cuisses se serrer autour de lui et son dos se cambrer du lit avec les premiers mouvements de ses hanches, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour étouffer un gémissement. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, ça faisait simplement trop longtemps que son corps ne vibre plus comme ça pour qu'il puisse résister physiquement face aux sensations parcourant son sang et ses muscles. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était assuré qu'elle serait sur le point d'éclater avant de rechercher le moindre plaisir pour lui-même, et à en juger par sa respiration laborieuse et le spasme court qui commençait à trembler autour de lui. Elle était proche.

Draco ralentit ses poussées frénétiques quand une impulsion étrange le prit, et il effleura tendrement le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, étudiant ses lèvres écartées et ses yeux vigoureux. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit en levant sa main pour caresser des ses doigts le long de la mâchoire, torda son cou pour se fondre dans sa bouche.

Le rythme de leurs danse s'intensifia à nouveau, Draco entrant et sortant avec un rythme pressant, presque violent et les bruits de chair trempée de sueur se mélanger se mêlant à leurs gémissements bruyants. Dans un audacieux moment de spontanéité de sa part, Hermione éleva ses jambes un peu plus haut et les pompes de son érection furent plus profonds et tellement plus concentrées. Elle le retint comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que les derniers mouvements puissants les envoyaient voler, ses muscles se tendirent et se raidirent, puis elle frissonna sans contrôle, tremblante alors que la chaleur de la félicité s'enfonçait dans sa circulation sanguine et balayé dans tout son corps. Elle à moitié ronronnée, à moitié pleurée au sommet de l'orgasme, et quand il s'est apaisé, elle s'est sentie étourdie mais complètement satisfaite.

Les ondulations de ses muscles autour de sa longueur avaient beaucoup rapproché Draco de son propre orgasme, et il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait absorbé tout ce qu'elle put de sa libération avant de soulever ses hanches une fois, deux fois et une troisième fois, son cœur s'emballe plussant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il tremblait aussi. Il grogna d'une voix rauque devant son oreille et pinça distraitement ses lèvres contre sa tempe avant que toute l'énergie ne le quittait puis il roula prudemment sur le côté. Remettant son bras autour de sa taille, il la tira contre lui, posant son menton contre son front alors qu'elle commençait à dessiner des cercles distraits contre sa poitrine pendant que leurs respirations revenaient à la normale.

"Donnez-moi une minute et nous y retournerons", souflat-il.

Elle inclina le menton pour lui lancer un regard curieux. "Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer notre discussion?"

"Allez, Granger, ne pisse pas sur mon feu," soupira-t-il. "En plus, n'avions-nous pas convenu qu'une fois que tu serais guéris, nous ferions l'amour jusqu'à ce que nos os deviennent douloureux?"

"Quoi? Non, je ne pense pas que nous l'ayons fait."

"Oh," il haussa les épaules. "Ça devait être dans ma tête alors."

Elle rit doucement et embrassa sa poitrine, sentant son pouls battre contre ses lèvres. "D'accord, ne discutons pas de Ron. Tu tiendra ta parole, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'abstiendra de l'affronter?"

"Si Weasley garde ses distances, je garderai les miennes," acquiesça-t-il avec raideur. "Contente?"

"Très ", elle sourit. "Merci je t'aime."

Il fronça les sourcils et se lécha les lèvres avec considération, la rapprochant un peu plus de son corps. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais le besoin de dire quelque chose lui brulait la langue. "Granger", commença-t-il avec hésitation. "Tu sais que je-

"Je sais, Draco," lui assura-t-elle. "C'est bon, je sais."


	38. Encore

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 38: Again.

Draco étira ses jambes et inclina son visage vers le soleil du matin. Ses pensées étaient plutôt confuses aujourd'hui et la chaleur des rayons qui paraissaient semblait le calmer un instant.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Hermione avait fait irruption dans la cuisine et crié sur Potter, Weasley, Theo et lui-même, et mis à part quelques commentaires sournois mais inoffensifs le lendemain, les choses s'étaient arrangées remarquablement vite. Andromeda avait même eu une conversation privée avec lui pour le félicitait pour sa "maturité", mais le fait était que tout le monde semblait s'être rendu compte qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de place pour les rancunes des cours d'école lorsque le monde s'effondrait.

Et c'était la chose étrange.

Ils étaient encore tous rassemblés autour de la radio et écoutaient les émissions de Potterwatch sur les meurtres, les tortures infligées aux Moldus, les massacres d'enfants nés de Moldus et le nombre croissant de morts. Le rythme et la brutalité de la guerre semblaient s'accélérer de jour en jour. Pourtant, chez Tonks, où des gents jadis ennemis avaient réussi à atteindre un vœu non exprimé d'amitié, il régnait un étrange sentiment de paix. C'était déconcertant,

on avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient détachés de tout, mais bien sûr ils ne l'étaient pas, et un coup d'œil à Granger le confirma.

Au cours des deux derniers jours, elle s'était levée à l'aube pour s'exercer aux sorts avec Remus et Tonks, insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait s'habituer à la baguette de Bellatrix. Il avait décidé de la regarder aujourd'hui, séduit par le soleil et intrigué de voir comment elle manipulait cette baguette inconnue, de même que ses amis, apparemment. Elle était assez loin de l'endroit où il était assis avec Theo et Blaise près de l'avant de la maison - peut-être à une cinquantaine de pieds de distance - mais il pouvait voir la fine pellicule de sueur perler sur son front alors qu'elle discutait de quelque chose avec ses deux compagnons. Avant même de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de regarder, Theo parla et brisa sa transe.

"C'est le dernier jour d'avril."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Alors?"

"Alors rappelle-moi de te frapper pour le premier jour du mois demain."

Hermione hocha la tête et leva la baguette de Bellatrix, croisant ses épaules avec défense, tandis que Tonks et Remus s'éloignaient à quelques pas d'elle.

"Prêt?" demanda Remus, et elle acquiesça de nouveau. "Aller!"

"Abrutir!" elle a crié.

Il la bloqua sans effort et elle se tordit le corps pour tenter de détourner le sort que Tonks lui avait tiré, mais elle était toujours un peu instable sur ses jambes. Au moment où elle se retourna, elle sentit la magie lui brûler la peau et, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Remus, il visait déjà sa baguette magique pour son prochain geste.

"Attends, attends une minute!"

"Vous pensez qu'un Mangemort va vous donner une chance de guérir?" il a répondu.

"Non, je le sais, mais-

"Ils vont savoir que vous êtes réticents à utiliser la Magie Noire et ils reconnaîtront probablement la baguette de Bellatrix", at-il poursuivi. "En plus de ça, vous récitez vos sorts. Ce faisant, vous dites à votre ennemi ce que votre mouvement est-

"Je sais, mais la baguette de Bellatrix me résiste, et-

"Tu peux faire ça, Hermione," dit-il fermement. "La plus brillante sorcière de ton âge, tu te souviens? Maintenant, viens, tu es meilleur que ça!"

"Remus, laisse-lui un moment," soupira Tonks. "Peut-être devrions-nous simplement pratiquer un contre un -

"Non, il a raison", dit Hermione. "Les Mangemorts vont à peine jouer honnêtement, n'est-ce pas? J'ai besoin d'être préparé."

Remus lui lança un regard approbateur. "Exactement. Prêt?"

Tirant une respiration apaisante et agrippant la baguette de Bellatrix plus serrée, elle se concentra sur la chaleur qui picotait de ses doigts. Sa magie. La tête basse, elle s'accroupit un peu et plia les genoux, les yeux rivés sur Remus qui commençait à incliner son poignet pour un sortilège. Sans mot, elle tendit le bras et une lumière vive et violente jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix, et Remus trébucha en arrière, sa main levée pour protéger ses yeux. Faisant volte-face, Hermione manqua de peu le Stupefix de Tonks et lança un Impediment qui la toucha dans le ventre, l'envoyant voler à reculons de plusieurs pieds.

Se retournant juste au moment où Remus commençait à se rétablir, elle visa de nouveau de sa baguette magique et une corde sorti de son bout, serpentent son bras de baguette magique et sa gorge en quelques secondes il se mit à genoux, sa baguette jetée sur le côté, et elle avait la baguette de Bellatrix sur sa pomme d'Adam. Invoquant sa baguette dans sa main et se tournant vers Tonks, elle lui lança un Expelliarmus silencieux.

Avec trois baguettes en sa possession, Hermione sourit pour elle-même, non pas par fierté ou par un sentiment d'accomplissement, mais parce qu'elle se sentait à nouveau en contrôle.

À un mètre de distance, Draco sourit presque affectueusement alors qu'il regardait son amant rayonner avec confiance et triompher. Il avait seulement vu ce sourire une fois, quand ils avaient patiné à Noël et qu'elle avait réussi à garder son équilibre sans son soutien, et la mémoire était plus chaude que le soleil.

Theo lâcha un sifflement bas. "Baise-moi, rappelle-moi de ne pas énerver Granger," marmonna-t-il. "Et bien, tu sais ... encore."

"Honnêtement, tu es surpris qu'elle soit douée pour les sorts?" demanda Blaise. "Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année. Bien sûr, elle sait ce qu'elle fait avec une baguette."

"C'est une chose de pratiquer quelques sorts dans une salle de classe. C'est une toute autre chose de les utiliser efficacement, et avec la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, pas moins."

Arquant un sourcil, Draco jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à Theo. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais un commentaire raisonnablement intelligent. Surtout à cette heure-ci."

"Va te faire voir ", se moqua-t-il, souriant avec un sourire suffisant. "Ne m'envie pas parce que j'ai un cerveau pour aller avec ce beau visage et que tu es coincé avec cette chose laide qui est assise sur ton cou."

"Tu prends bien sa guérison," remarqua Blaise, ses yeux astucieux se posant sur Draco.

"Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?"

"Parce que cela signifie probablement qu'elle partira bientôt avec Potter et Weasley."

Draco se redressa, regardant son ami avec un suspicion. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Quoi, tu ne pensais pas qu'elle allait rester ici, n'est-ce pas?" répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Granger et ces deux-là sont pas du genre à rester assis à regarder les choses se dérouler. Je te parie qu'ils ont déjà discuté de leur intention de partir et de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire pour battre tu sais qui."

En serrant les lèvres, Draco repensa au derniers jours, se rappelant qu'Hermione avait disparu pour parler à Potter et Weasley au moins une fois par jour, mais elle ne lui avait pas donné la moindre indication de leur intention de partir. Et il aurait remarqué s'il se passait quelque chose. Il l'aurait sûrement.

"Non", murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. "Tu as tort, Blaise."

"Tu pense ?" répondit-il, son ton cynique. "Luna a l'intention de partir et elle ne me l'a pas dit."

"Alors comment tu sais ça?"

"Je le sais juste. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle a l'intention de rentrer à Poudlard avec Dean Thomas. Ils en ont discuté."

"Tu ne devrais pas assumer le pire comme ça", dit Theo. "Peut-être qu'elle te trompe seulement avec lui."

Blaise frappa rapidement un coup dur sur le bras de Theo, et son sourire sournois céda le pas à une grimace. "Fais un autre commentaire comme ça, et je viserai ton visage-

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu punir autant de filles en endommageant cette magnifique œuvre d'art? En tout cas, je ne fais que supposer. Honnêtement, mes blagues hilarantes et mon esprit sont gaspillés sur toi-

"Ferme-la," dit-il brusquement, reportant son attention sur Draco. "Le fait est que je sais que Luna va bientôt partir. Elle ne m'a pas dit parce qu'elle sait que je vais essayer de l'arrêter. C'est la même raison pour laquelle Granger ne t'a rien dit."

Draco renifla et roula des yeux. "Tu ne connais pas assez Granger pour savoir ce qu'elle ferait."

"Peut-être pas, mais hier, je l'ai vue avec Potter et Weasley sortir de la chambre du gobelin. Pourquoi parleraient-ils à Griphook s'ils ne prévoyaient pas quelque chose?"

Hésitant alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer une explication, son front se creusa d'incertitude et une graine de doute se gonfla comme une cloque dans sa tête.

"Ecoute," soupira Blaise. "Tu sais que j'ai raison. Nos copines ont ce putain de complexe du héros qui est apparemment contagieux si tu deviens ami avec Potter. Tu te souviens, on se moquaient d'eux tout le temps?" Il expira un petit rire sans humour. "Et maintenant c'est aussi notre problème."

"Je suis presque sûr qu'ils appellent ça l'ironie", plaisanta Théo.

"Si tu es si sûr que Lovegood partira, pourquoi ne la confrontes-tu pas à ce sujet?" demanda Draco.

"Et à quoi ça servirait? Elle y irait quand même, et essayer de l'arrêter serait comme lui demander de ne pas ... être elle." Il s'arrêta et massa l'arête de son nez. "Ils vont se battre. Il n'y a rien que toi, moi ou n'importe qui d'autre puisse faire pour les arrêter." Se levant, il balaya négligemment la poussière de son pantalon comme si tout ce qu'il avait dit avait été insignifiant. "Je vais aider Andromeda à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je te vois dans un instant."

Secouant la tête alors qu'il regardait Blaise se diriger vers la maison, Draco roula des yeux et feignit l'indifférence, se repliant dans sa position précédente. "As-tu déjà pensé qu'il passerait une journée sans pisser sur le feu de quelqu'un?" a dit à Theo.

"Peu probable. Même pour l'un de nous, il est parfois un idiot déprimant. Je pense cependant qu'il pourrait avoir raison à propos de Granger."

"Ne commence pas."

"Désolé, mon pote", soupira-t-il en désignant Hermione. "Regardez-la. Blaise a raison. Elle ne teste pas une baguette pour plus de commodité. Elle se prépare. Pour la guerre."

Draco se crispa tellement que son cou fut douloureux, observant intensément Hermione alors qu'un sort sortait de la pointe de la baguette de Bellatrix et attrapait le bras de Tonks. Elle se retournais, s'accroupissait, se baissait, bloquait tout en tirant; ses mouvements était agiles et calculés. Préparé. Il détourna les yeux et mordit sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse goûter le fer, et il put sentir les yeux de Théo l'étudier avec tristesse.

Avec un grondement de sa bouche, il releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à son ami. "Pourquoi ne te mêles-tu pas de tes affaires?" il a cassé. "Dégage. Aide Blaise ou un truc du genre. Je m'en fiche, juste dégage."

"Bien", dit Théo en haussant les épaules, comme il s'y attendait, puis en se levant. "Tu sais, si j'étais un Serdaigle, je ferais un commentaire sur ton déni-

"Theo, je préviens-

"Ouais, j'ai compris. Je déconne."

Il pivota sur son talon et se dirigea vers la maison, laissant Draco seul avec sa langue en sang et le bruit sourd d'un mal de tête impitoyable dans son crâne. Il resta là quelques minutes, serrant et desserrant ses poings alors qu'il fixait Hermione et ses positions changeantes. Attaque, défense, attaque, défense, attaque, attaque, attaque. Elle ne le regarda pas une fois, trop absorbée par la tâche à accomplir, alors il se leva et partit, sentant que s'il l'observait un moment de plus, les paroles de Blaise pourraient commencer à résonner dans ses oreilles.

Cela signifie probablement qu'elle partira bientôt avec Potter et Weasley.

Quand Hermione, Potter et Weasley ne s'étaient pas montrés pour le petit-déjeuner, Draco avait grincé des dents et poussé sa nourriture autour de son assiette, refusant d'établir un contact visuel avec Blaise. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre regard entendu dans sa direction, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait être témoin des regards inquiets de Blaise pour Lovegood chaque fois qu'elle se tournait pour parler à Dean Thomas. Et quand une émission de Potterwatch avait annoncé une longue liste de morts, il ne n'avait pas levé la tête, restant simplement assis là dans un silence pesant avec son doigt tapotant avec impatience son genou. Il s'était demandé si Granger avait entendu l'émission, si cela pouvait provoquer son désespoir et l'inciter, ainsi que ses amis cinglés, à abandonner le refuge et à passer à l'action.

Dans un effort pour se distraire, il avait forcé son esprit à s'égarer ailleurs et s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours; il avait perdu sa baguette. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, et Granger avait été si enthousiaste à l'idée de s'entraîner avec la baguette de Bellatrix qu'elle insistait pour lancer des sorts avant même qu'il puisse penser à localiser la sienne.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, tentant de l'invoquer plusieurs fois sans succès. Raisonnant qu'elle était probablement tombé du lit ou coincé sous quelque chose, il commença à la chercher sous le lit, vérifiant les tiroirs au cas où Hermione l'aurait rangé. Quand il était à genoux en train de vérifier sous la table de chevet, la porte s'ouvrit et il se cogna douloureusement à la cheville.

"Draco?"appela Hermione en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il aspirait une grossièreté entre ses dents. "Désolé! Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouais, génial."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?"

Soufflant des mèches hors de ses yeux, il se leva. "Je cherche ma baguette. Je ne la trouve pas. L'as-tu mise quelque part?"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vue", dit-elle en passant devant lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit. "Tu devrais demander à Andromeda. Elle aurait pu la voir."

Il la regarda alors et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle l'étudiait avec des yeux doux et tristes, clignant lourdement des yeux comme si elle essayait de résister à une ou plusieurs larmes alors qu'elle le buvait. Cela lui rappela la façon dont elle essayait de garder son calme la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir, quand elle l'avait pétrifié, avait poussé un Portoloin entre ses doigts et l'avait envoyé ici. C'était subtil cette fois, habilement dissimulé avec une expression ferme qui pourrait presque convaincre s'il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Ses yeux la trahirent. Ils l'ont toujours fait.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" il a demandé à la hâte.

La question sembla l'assommer un instant et elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte pour pouvoir répondre, mais elle soupira, sourit et secoua la tête. "Non. Non, je pensais juste à quelque chose."

"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au petit-déjeuner?"

"J'étais avec Harry et Ron," dit-elle. "Harry a fait ... de mauvais rêves-

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait," gémit-il. "Le reste d'entre nous a à peine reussi une nuit de sommeil facile-

"Non, je le sais, mais les siens sont… différents. C'est difficile à expliquer."

Il attendit qu'elle élabore mais elle le regarda simplement à nouveau. Avec amour, douceur et tristesse, et il a pensé qu'il pourrait se noyer dedans. S'assoyant sur le matelas à côté d'elle, il joignit ses mains devant lui, ses poignets frappant ses genoux. Il envisagea simplement de le cracher, lui demander si elle avait l'intention de partir, mais il rejeta son instinct, convaincu qu'il pensait simplement trop aux commentaires de Blaise, et son paroles se restèrent sur sa langue.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Hermione en tendant la main pour tracer tendrement ses doigts sur son pouls. "Tu semble inquiet à propos de quelque chose."

"Je vais bien," dit-il fermement. "Blaise et Theo m'ont énervé plus tôt, c'est tout."

"Qu'ont-ils fait?"

"Rien d'important. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider avec ma baguette?"

Elle lui sourit. "Est-ce que c'était destiné à être une sorte d'insinuation?"

"Non," sourit-il en arrière, inclinant la tête pour pouvoir picorer le dessous sensible de son oreille. "Bien que si c'est ce que tu préfères faire, je vais obliger avec joie."

"Draco, je suis désolé," fredonna-t-elle avec déception, le repoussant doucement. "J'ai des choses à faire."

Il grogna d'irritation et s'éloigna d'elle. "Comme ça?"

"J'ai promis à Harry et Ron que je les aiderais avec quelques ... choses-

"Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu es si vague?"

Elle se recroquevilla. Seulement un peu, mais Draco le vit. "Et bien, Ron a besoin d'aide pour s'ajuster à la baguette du rafleur a qui il l'a volé," expliqua-t-elle avec incertitude. "Et puis je veux pratiquer plus avec -

"Lupin et Tonks," finit-il pour elle, le ton lasse. "Bien, d'accord."

"Je suis désolé, Draco, j'ai juste besoin de discuter de ces choses avec eux-

"C'est bon. Est-ce que tu vas au moins partager un lit avec moi ce soir, ou je vais être coincé avec ton chat criblé de puces?"

"Je ne serai pas long", lui assura-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour placer un baiser au coin de sa bouche, un baiser qui lui rappelait encore leur dernière nuit à Poudlard. "Je t'aime."

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de elle pleurant sous la pluie fut collée contre le dos de ses paupières, comme pour le torturer de mémoire. "Je sais," marmonna-t-il en la regardant partir.

Il revint rapidement à la recherche de sa baguette avant de repenser aux paroles de Blaise. C'était seulement une intuition née de rien. Juste des mots stupides, sans substance ni fondement, pourtant ils ricochaient autour de son crâne quand même, comme des guêpes frénétiques, piquant son cerveau.

Ils vont se battre. Il n'y a rien que toi ou moi ou quiconque puissent faire pour les en empêcher.

.

.

Quand Draco se réveilla, il sut qu'elle n'était pas là, l'air froid accroché à son épaule le laissait deviner.

Il n'aurait probablement pas fait très attention à l'horloge si elle ne lisait pas exactement minuit, et quelque chose au sujet de la perfection de l'heure laissa une sensation troublante dans ses entrailles. Se tournant vers l'espace vide à côté de lui, il passa sa paume sur son empreinte, la trouvant toujours chaude et son oreiller encore humide de sa douche avant de se coucher. Il se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains, jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce sombre comme si cela pouvait contenir un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau - généralement la partie la plus bruyante - lui dit qu'elle était probablement aux toilettes ou au rez-de-chaussée en train de prendre un verre d'eau. Pourtant, une petite démangeaison tenace le persuada de quitter le lit, de se glisser dans des vêtements et la chercher. Se Renfrognent quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette magique, il se dirigea vers la porte, reconnaissant pour la lumière éblouissante de la lune, lui jetant des ombres pour qu'il puisse naviguer. Mais quand il sortit de la pièce et entra dans le couloir, il faisait noir comme le néan, le genre de noir qui vous étouffe, comme un cercueil ou du goudron.

En plaçant ses mains contre les murs, il se guida le long du couloir et des escaliers. Ses oreilles se contractèrent lorsqu'il entendit des voix basses sortir de la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre Potter murmurer des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il cala ses pas dans une marche silencieuse en s'approchant de la porte de la cuisine. La voix d'Hermione se mêla à celle de Weasley, mais elle était trop étouffée et silencieuse, et il attendit dans l'ombre ... quelque chose.

Et puis il entendit un mot parmi tous les chuchotements: Horcruxe. C'était net et clair, comme un signe de ponctuation, et il ouvrit la porte avant de s'en rendre compte.

Trois paires d'yeux stupéfaits se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne sentit que les yeux noisette. Les trois d'entre eux étaient debout autour de la table, des papiers jeter dessus comme des plans de bataille, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'effondra, le laissant creux et douloureux. Mais il y avait de la colère à l'intérieur de lui, qui lui montait dans la gorge et qui l'étouffait presque. Potter et Weasley semblèrent se rapprocher un peu plus de sa petite amie, leurs positions protectrices, et cela le poussa au-dessus de la colère.

"Merde", dit Ron. "J'ai l'impression que la baguette ne m'a pas permit de verrouiller correctement la porte."

"Draco," souffla Hermione, essayant inutilement de cacher certains papiers. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais-

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" il a riposté. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Une petite réunion secrète de Gryffondor?"

"Malfoy, nous étions juste-

"Ne t'inquiète même pas, Potter. Je ne suis pas stupide."

Ron renifla. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai-

"Ferme-la, Weasel," rétorqua-t-il, revenant à Hermione avec un regard accusateur. "Tu prévois de repartir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Draco," dit-elle doucement, son ton presque suppliant . "Ce n'est pas ... ce n'est pas comme-

"Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" demanda-t-il, oubliant un instant les deux autres hommes dans la pièce. "Putain comment peux-tu ne pas me le dire?"

"Malfoy-

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Potter!" siffla-t-il froidement en montrant ses dents. "Et bordel arretez de vous mettre devant ma petite amie comme ça ! Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal! Vous n'êtes pas ses putain de gardes du corps, et je ne suis pas une putain de menace!"

"Draco, calme-toi!" cria Hermione

"Ne me dis pas de me calmer quand tu complotes quelque chose dans mon dos! On en parle et maintenant! Seul!"

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et passa ses ongles à travers ses boucles chaotiques. "D'accord" acquiesça-t-elle. "D'accord, nous en parlerons. Donnez-nous juste un moment-

"Maintenant, Hermione," gémit-il. "Débarrasse toi d'eux."

"Deux minutes", argumenta-t-elle avec douceur. "Attends juste dehors pendant que nous nettoyons et nous parlerons. Je te le promets."

Il hésita et le regretta aussitôt. Ses traits s'adoucissaient déjà de soulagement, comme s'il avait vraiment reculé, et il couvrit son grondement frustré d'une expiration aiguë. Limitant ses yeux dans des fentes serpentines, il les passa de Potter à Weasley pour faire bonne mesure et hocha la tête à contrecœur.

"Bien", il a forcé dehors. "Deux minutes."

Il se retourna si vite que cela lui fit tourner la tête, mais il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées et fumant de colère, claquant la porte derrière lui avec suffisamment de force pour faire trembler les murs. De retour dans l'obscurité de la salle, il a fait les cent pas comme un dragon en cage, comptant les secondes et écoutant les murmures inconsistant et incohérents dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint une minute et cinquante-huit secondes, il était sur le point d'imploser d'impatience, mais la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière se répandit dans le couloir. Weasley sortit avec un froncement de sourcils prévisible, et il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Draco alors qu'il passait près de lui et montait l'escalier. Puis vint Potter avec une démarche plus hésitante, comme s'il envisageait de s'arrêter et de dire quelque chose, et Draco fronça les sourcils lorsque le garçon qui a survécu s'immobilisa devant lui pour parler.

"Quoi?"

"Écoute, Malfoy," Harry sorti précipitamment . "N'essaie pas de l'arrêter-

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Potter, fout le-

"Ça a quelque chose à voir avec moi. Ecoute, je ne t'apprécie pas, mais je sais que tu fais partie de la vie de Hermione maintenant, et donc tu dois me reconnaître aussi. Elle est ma famille comme une soeur pour moi-

"Je suis pleinement conscient de votre satané lien," l'interrompit Draco. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je la connais et je sais que si tu essaye de l'arrêter, elle t'en voudra", dit-il, assez doucement pour qu'ils entendent. "Hermione ne suporterais pas d'être mise de côté. Quand elle décide de quelque chose, elle le fait. N'essaye pas de la changer, c'est ce qui la rend brillante et c'est qui elle est."

Draco garda les muscles de son visage raides, essayant de ne pas paraître affecté. "As tu fini?"

"Oui."

"Bien. Alors bouge."

Hermione s'agita nerveusement après avoir jeté le Muffliato, se tordant les mains et se nouant les doigts alors que Draco rentrait dans la cuisine avec un air renfrogné, le vissage froncée. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la colère qui émanait de lui, la frappant par vagues, et elle résista à l'envie de se mordiller la lèvre. Il fit un, deux, trois pas vers elle, ses yeux ne quitant jamais les siens la brûlant, il était livide. Mais elle refusa de paraître intimidée, gardant son expression constante et décidant de s'attaquer à ce problème comme n'importe quel autre défi, avec un esprit calme et logique.

"Draco-

"A-tu l'intention de partir?" interrogea-t-il en traînant chaque mot. "Alors? Oui ou non? Allez, Granger, tu as dit qu'on parlerait!"

"Ecoute, ce n'est pas si simple-

"Oui ou non, Granger?"

Elle céda et se mordit la lèvre. "Oui nous partons."

L'ombre sombre et endommagée qui balayait son visage aurait peut-être été magnifique si ce n'était pas si déchirant, et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait tendre la main et le tenir ou détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à voir. Elle se retint et attendit qu'il réagisse, ignorant la pointe de culpabilité qui transperça son cœur. C'est exactement ce qu'elle espérait éviter.

"Comment as-tu pu me mentir?" Il a demandé.

"Je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai simplement pas dit-

"N'essaye pas de t'en tirer avec cette merde enfantine! Tu m'as menti, clair et simple! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

"Draco, je ne pouvais pas-

"Quel est le plan alors?" il la coupa de nouveau, se moquant de son froncement de sourcils confus. "Oh, allez, Granger, nous savons tous les deux que tu as toujours un plan pour tout! Tu attends de moi que je pense que tu vas juste partir?"

"Je ne pense pas que je peux-

"Dites-moi ce que c'est!"

Elle grimaça au volume vibrant de sa voix puis soupira, pinçant ses lèvres avec réflexion. Bien sûr qu'elle avait un plan, elle était Hermione Granger, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé de le lui révéler, et l'idée de le faire était étrangement intimidante. Elle envisagea de refuser, mais à en juger par la manière dont ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, il était prêt à tester sa réticence pendant des heures. Et elle n'avait pas d'heures.

"D'accord", marmonna-t-elle, rassemblant un peu d'équilibre. "Oui, nous avons un plan."

Les narines de Draco s'ouvrirent. "Dit le moi."

"Quand nous étions au Manoir Malfoy, Bellatrix a laissé entendre qu'elle aurait peut-être un Horcruxe dans son coffre à Gringotts", expliqua-t-elle, et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point elle avait l'air détachée. Son ton était composé et sévère, comme si elle dirigeait une conférence à la manière de McGonagall. "J'ai trouvé l'un des cheveux de Bellatrix sur mes vêtements, et j'ai l'intention d'utiliser du Polynectar pour nous permettre d'accéder à son coffre-fort afin que Harry, Ron et moi puissions en examiner le contenu et trouver un Horcruxe."

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était à bout de souffle avant que le dernier mot ne passe entre ses lèvres. Elle regardait Draco avec attention alors que son visage était choqué ou indigné, son front se plissant et sa bouche légèrement béante, comme s'il l'avait à peine reconnue, ou ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Es-tu devenu complètement folle?" cracha-t-il incrédule. "Tout d'abord, les gobelins vont le voir.

"Griphook a accepté de nous aider avec ça."

"Tu fait confiance à un gobelin? As-tu une idée de la façon sournoise-

"Nous avons passé un accord avec lui", a-t-elle déclaré avec assurance. "Nous avons une assurance-

"Et il n'y a aucun moyen en enfer que tu puisse imiter Bellatrix-

"Je connais ses manières assez bien-

"Et il y aura des Mangemorts à Gringotts-

"Nous serons en mesure de le gérer-

"Bien, si c'est un plan aussi infaillible, alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas…

"L'ajout d'une autre personne au plan maintenant serait trop compliqué. De plus, tu pourrais être reconnu-

"ARRÊTE ÇA !" cria-t-il furieusement. "Arrête juste! Arrête de jouer comme si c'était normal ! Tu vas te faire tuer!"

Elle a affaissé ses épaules. "Draco, c'est le seul moyen."

Son bras se souleva comme un fouet, balancant quelques verres sur la table, et ils se fracassèrent à ses pieds. "CONNERIES! Pourquoi dois-tu faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire à l'Ordre et les laisser s'en occuper? Pourquoi dois-tu jouer les héros de pacotilles ?"

"Parce qu'ils ne trouveront pas les Horcruxes. Seul Harry peut les trouver."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé des rêves de Harry?" dit-elle en regardant la flaque de verre. "Ils sont plus que cela. Harry est en quelque sorte ... connecté à l'esprit de tu sais qui. Il voit des choses et il peut sentir des choses, y compris les Horcruxes."

Draco hésita, passant ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux. "Bien, alors tu sais quoi? Laisse Potter le faire tout seul."

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi pas?" il a ordonné. "C'est sa putain de guerre, laissez-le s'en occuper-

"C'est autant ma guerre que celle de Harry!" cria-t-elle en montrant du doigt sa propre poitrine. "Née-moldu, tu te souviens?"

"Ce n'est pas-

"Et c'est aussi ta guerre! Et celle de ta mère et de celle de ton père! Et de Tonks, de Remus, de Blaise, de Theo, de Luna et de tous ceux que nous connaissons bien!" Elle était haletante à la fin de son discours brûlant. "Et ne penses même pas un instant que je vais m'asseoir de côté et observer-

"Si c'est aussi ma guerre, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas invité à votre putain de tentative de suicide!"

"Non," gémit-elle fatiguée. "Je te l'ai dit! Ajouter une autre personne au plan maintenant serait beaucoup trop dangereux, et quelqu'un pourrait facilement t'identifier! Sans parler du fait que tu ne t'entends pas avec Harry et Ron, et que cela pourrait causer toutes sortes de problèmes ! Tu serais une responsabilité et un risque que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre! "

Il jeta ses bras en l'air avec ironie, son tempérament s'embrasant. "Tu dois toujours avoir une réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas? Si je n'y vais pas, alors tu ne pars pas."

"OUI J'Y VAIS !"

"DEUX FOIS HERMIONE!" il laissa échapper, et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont sa voix se brisait qui la fit haleter. "Putain deux fois!"

Elle cligna des yeux, sa poitrine engourdie alors qu'elle le regardait fermer les yeux, comme s'il avait mal. "Deux fois quoi? Je ne comprends pas."

"J'ai dû te perdre deux fois ! La première fois, quand tu m'as pétrifiée à Poudlard, et la deuxième fois quand ils t'ont ramenée ici et que je croyais que tu étais morte!"

Il était toujours agité, sa voix résonnait autour des carreaux de la cuisine et il y avait un bourdonnement désespéré et cassé au fond de sa gorge qui était dévastateur. Mais ses yeux, doux Merlin, ses yeux étaient ce qui la ruinait. Il pouvait à peine la regarder, mais elle vit le tourment qui les envahissait, la douleur qui s'emparait de lui, et cela la laissa sans voix.

"Deux fois", répéta-t-il doucement. "Et je refuse de le refaire." Il fit une pause et secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas."

Hermione lécha ses lèvres sèches. "Draco, c'est dur pour moi aussi, tu sais."

"Est-ce que ça l'est ?" siffla-t-il, et la colère revint si vite à son visage. "C'était assez facile pour toi de me mentir."

"Facile?" elle a fait écho, l'offense riche dans sa voix. "Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi?"

"Eh bien, tu ment certainement comme une pro-

"TAIS-TOI!" elle aboya, et elle pensa qu'il aurait peut-être légèrement bronché. "Comment ose-tu supposer que c'est facile pour moi! Tu pense qu'il était facile de te pétrifier et de te renvoyer? Tu pense qu'il était facile de t'envoyer quelque part sans savoir si je te reverrais ?"

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience agréable pour moi-

"Laisse-moi finir!" Elle frappa la paume de ses mains sur la table avec la dernière syllabe. "Tu veux savoir à quel point cela a été difficile pour moi! Cela m'a brisé le cœur de le faire et je refuse de le refaire! Comprend-tu cela? A-tu la moindre idée de la difficulté de dire à une statue que tu l'aime ? et ensuite la renvoyer sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressent pour toi? Ça m'a brisé! "

Draco l'étudiait de près de l'autre côté de la pièce, la regardant se soulever et ses mains trembler d'émotion. Il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient encore si éloignés l'un de l'autre. "Tu n'avais pas à me pétrifier," dit-il lentement. "C'était ton choix."

"C'est le choix que tu m'as forcé à prendre !"cria-t-elle et elle sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer alors qu'elle essayait d'étouffer un gémissement frustré avec le dos de sa main. "Je ne referai pas ça. Je ne le ferai pas. C'était ... horrible, et je savais que tu essaierais de m'arrêter à nouveau, et je ... dire au revoir ne fonctionne tout simplement pas pour nous."

"Alors quoi, tu allais juste disparaître?" Il a demandé.

"Non, bien sûr que non. J'allais te laisser un mot."

"Oh, une note?" fit-il sarcastiquement. "Excellent! Comme c'est foutrement prevenant de ta part !"

"Bon sang, Draco, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre?" Elle pouvait goûter des larmes aux coins de sa bouche. "Je ne peux pas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Que puis-je faire?"

"Reste ici!"

"NON! Quand vas-tu mettre ça dans ta tête? Je vais partir! Et tu ne peux rien y faire! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter ça?"

"PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !" Il laissa échapper, ĺes gestes désespèrés, son visage se froissant de douleur et Hermione tomba dans un silence émerveillé.

Il se pencha en avant et agrippa la table. Elle pensa qu'il était peut-être en train de pleurer, mais il se pencha et sa frange cachait ses yeux. Elle pouvait cependant voir ses épaules trembler, comme si son corps essayait de se contrôler, et son regard absent tomba sur les veines tendues qui dépassaient de ses bras, puis sur ses articulations blanches comme la mort. Il respirait fort, elle pouvait l'entendre aspirer brusquement chaque souffle entre ses dents serrées, et quand il avalait, c'était plus un étouffement, comme le bruit que ferait un animal proche de la mort, et ça la déchirait.

Toute son énergie sembla jaillir de lui et il s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé et dégonflé. Hermione bouga alors, inconsciente des éclats de verre qui lui plantaient la plante des pieds avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'essayer de tenir son visage entre ses mains. Il résista, mais elle persista, serrant son visage avec suffisamment de force pour penser que ses pommettes pourraient lui trancher les pouces. Approchant son visage du sien, elle chercha ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient rougis, ses cils humides, ses lèvres serrées et sa mâchoire tellement serrée qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'il se morde.

"Je sais", lui dit-elle doucement. "Je sais que tu le fais et je t'aime-

"Alors ne va pas-

"Draco, s'il te plaît." Elle posa son front contre le sien et sentit son front se plisser contre le sien. "Maintenant ça suffit ."

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Pourquoi toi?"

Elle soupira et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, écartant les meches blondes de son visage. "As-tu déjà pensé à un avenir pour nous?" elle a demandé." Moi oui, et je ne veux pas que nous soyons obligés de nous cacher, de toujours courir."

"Je préférerais courir avec toi que de marcher seul", dit-il.

"Je suis désolée", elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais ce n'est pas une option pour moi. Je veux plus que ça, et je crois que nous pouvons gagner. Je crois que Harry peut le faire, et je dois l'aider. Je doisle faire. C'est juste ... qui je suis."

Draco grinça des dents alors que la voix de Blaise envahissait à nouveau sa tête.

Essayer de l'arrêter reviendrait à lui demander de ne pas… être elle.

Il prit une longue et tremblante respiration dans ses poumons, gonflant tellement sa poitrine qu'elle se pressa dans sa cage thoracique. Hermione jura qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus fort que la normale. Il détourna de nouveau les yeux, fixant un éclat de verre qui sortait de son genou et le cueillit comme un pétale délicat. Et puis un autre dans son mollet. Et un autre. Et un autre. Et elle pensa que c'était si typique d'eux, frissonnant sur un tapis de verre pilé, saignants et marmonnant des confessions de peurs et d'amour.

"Si le coffre de Bellatrix ressemble à celui de ma mère, il y aura une étagère haute à l'arrière où seront stockés les objets les plus précieux", a-t-il dit si rapidement qu'elle l'a à peine attrapée. "Si le Horcruxe est n'importe où, il sera là."

Elle haleta, les yeux pris de surprise et d'espoir. "Tu est d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr que non," se moqua-t-il. "Putain je déteste tout ça."

"Mais?"

"Mais ..." exhala-t-il, la voix tendue et réticente. "Je vais te laisser… disparaître. Encore. "

La chaleur qui envahit son corps était un mélange accablant de soulagement, de gratitude et d'amour, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, fondant son corps dans le sien, l'écrasant presque dans une étreinte ou elle espérait exprimer à quel point elle l'aimais en ce moment. Elle sentit ses bras glisser autour d'elle, ses doigts s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans ses flancs. Se reculant et pleurant à nouveau, elle embrassa son menton, puis sa joue et enfin ses lèvres crispées. Elle a continué à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient adoucis et qu'il réponde, versant tout son cœur dans sa bouche et avalant tout ce qu'il respirait dans la sienne. C'était un échange brut et maladroit, trop motivé par le désespoir pour être soigné, mais il c'est terminé quand un sanglot a explosé de sa gorge.

"Quand?" demanda Draco.

"Bientôt," marmonna-t-elle entre deux reniflements. "Très bientôt."

Il acquiesça distraitement, sachant par expérience qu'elle ne voulait pas élaborer, et il était trop fatigué pour se disputer maintenant. Sans un mot, il se leva, la soulevant dans ses bras comme il le faisait et la plaçant avec précaution à l'écart de la flaque de verre, avec peu d'attention pour ses propres pieds déchiquetés. Elle l'aida à retirer les éclats de ses chevilles, de ses talons et de ses semelles, puis guéris les plaies de perforation éparpillées avec quelques coups de baguette de la baguette de Bellatrix, le tout en silence, comme si plus rien n'était à dire.

"Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit," murmura-t-il après que tout le verre et le sang aient disparu de la pièce. "Que je t'aime."

"Je sais", dit-elle. "Je t'aime et je veux que tu saches que je ... je suis si fier de toi-

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois fier de moi, Granger," la stoppa-t-il. "Juste rentre à la maison."

"Je le ferai", acquiesça-t-elle, comme si elle pouvait promettre ou prédire une telle chose, mais bien sur, ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne pouvait pas, et cela l'a en quelque sorte bouleversé. "Draco, tu ne peux pas dire à Tonks ou à Remus-

"Je ne le ferai pas." Une autre promesse. La première qu'il se souvenait avoir jamais fait. "Je ne dirai rien."

Elle força un sourire de gratitude et passa son doigt dans ses cheveux. "Nous devrions aller au lit."

Elle attrapa sa main, mais il évita de la toucher, se dirigeant vers leur chambre sans un regard pour vérifier si elle le suivait. Elle le fit bien sûr, mais alors même qu'ils entraient dans la chambre et commençaient à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher, il ne la regardait pas, ne parlait pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent couchés qu'il sembla la reconnaître, passant ses bras autour de sa taille si serré qu'il sut qu'il devait la blesser un peu, mais elle ne protesta pas. N'a pas résisté. Il embrassa la tache entre ses sourcils pendant qu'elle embrassait sa mâchoire, serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme une cage et essayant très fort de ne pas succomber à la traction persistante du sommeil.

Mais il l'a fait et quand il s'est réveillé au petit matin, ses bras étaient froids et vides et il savait qu'elle était partie. Encore.


	39. Noyer

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 39: Drown.

Draco eu exactement dix secondes pour froncer les sourcils devant l'espace vide à côté de lui avant qu'il y ait un rugissement de pas qui piétinaient dans le couloir, en direction de sa chambre, puis la porte s'ouvrit si fort que la poignée fendit le mur. Remus et Tonks prirent d'assaut la chambre, sa cousine sembla troublée alors qu'elle lui jetait un bref regard avant de regarder de l'autre côté du lit, gênée par l'absence d'Hermione, et elle laissa échapper un souffle violent et frustré.

"Merde, elle est partie aussi."

"Je dois aller contacter Arthur et les autres," dit Remus. "Voir s'ils ont des nouvelles d'eux."

"Très bien," acquiesça-t-elle, attendant que son mari ait quitté la pièce avant de se retourner vers Draco, son expression dure. "Toi, en bas, cinq minutes."

Et avec ça, elle partit, claquant la porte derrière elle avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre. Fermant les yeux et frottant son visage avec ses paumes moites, il laissa ses yeux maussades s'attarder sur l'empreinte d'Hermione, qui s'était formé dans le matelas et l'oreiller, son torse se serra d'angoisse jusque dans sa gorge, il se sentait presque étouffé.

"Déjà vu," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, laissant la chaleur du lit, l'odeur subtile de Granger accrochée à la couverture.

Il faisait froid aujourd'hui et il écoutait distraitement le battement staccato des gouttes de pluie frappant la fenêtre alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon et un pull, ses mouvements lents et inattentifs. Au-delà de la porte de la chambre, il pouvait entendre davantage de bruits de pas, des voix élevées, des chaises éraflées et toute la paix qui semblait si surréaliste hier, déchirée, remplacé par une cacophonie. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il leva à peine la tête pour reconnaître Blaise et Théo. Il s'assit à la table. Tonks s'appuya contre le comptoir, les bras croisés et le visage plissé d'irritation.

"Pourquoi j'ai été réveillé à huit heures du matin?" demanda Théo. "Je n'ai pas de petite amie qui est partie en douce, et je ne suis pas amie avec-

"Ferme-la", dit Tonks en jetant un regard noir à Blaise. "Bien?"

Alors que Draco se laissait tomber sur une chaise libre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, se demandant si l'ombre troublée dans les yeux de son ami se reflétait dans les siens. Il avait l'air d'avoir été debout toute la nuit, hanté par le stress et l'anxiété, grimaçant pendant des heures et essayant de se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

"Et bien quoi?" murmura Blaise. "Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée, et je ne sais pas où se trouve Thomas, ni Granger, ou Weasley, ou ce putain de Potter-

"Luna a dû te dire quelque chose, ou a laissé entendre-

"Tonks, je le jure sur mon âme douteuse, je ne sais pas! Mon meilleur pari serait Poudlard, mais je n'ai aucun putain indice. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit."

Elle soupira, se frottant le front avec des doigts tremblants alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers Draco. "Et toi?"

"Et moi?"

"Et bien, tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment choqué ce matin quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, et Hermione n'était pas là."

Il partagea un rapide coup d'œil avec Blaise et haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que Granger fait une sortie abrupte."

"Où est-elle, Draco?" elle a demandé, son ton aigu. "Où sont-ils allés?"

"Je ne sais pas." Il savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge convaincant. Il n'a pas particulièrement essayé de le rendre convaincant.

"Tu sais, je que dois savoir-

"Non," dit-il brièvement.

"Draco, tu réalises que nous voulons juste les aider-

"Tu perds ton temps-

"Bon sang, Draco!" cria Tonks en se dirigeant vers la table et en frappant un poing sur celle-ci. Theo et Blaise sursautèrent au son. "Tu me le dis tout de suite!"

"NON!" cria-t-il en se levant pour qu'ils soient à niveau."Je ne trahirai pas la confiance de la seule personne envers qui je me suis engagé!"

Ce commentaire a semblé stopper sa cousine dans sa lancée; une étincelle de choc lui vola les traits et sa bouche etait béante, toute la sévérité et l'urgence se dissipant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, massant à nouveau son front. "Je vais te demander une dernière fois-

"tu a ma réponse", la coupa-t-il. "Ça ne changera pas."

"Tu a de la chance que nous n'ayons pas de Veritaserum dans la maison", dit-elle en se détournant et en sortant de la pièce. "Bien, nous les trouverons nous-mêmes."

Draco ne s'installa pas avant qu'elle est fermé la porte derrière elle, et il sentit le sang lui monter au visage quand il se calma un peu, il etait encore nerveux, et il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de sa dispute avec Tonks, ou de la disparition d'Hermione.

"Putain, je pensais qu'elle allait te battre pour la vérité, ou te lancer des sorts," remarqua Theo. "Je ne vais pas mentir, j'avais un peu hâte de voir le spectacle."

"Laisse tomber, Theo."

"Tu sais où ils sont?" demanda Blaise, s'adressant à Draco avec un regard qui aurait pu être confondu avec de l'espoir.

"Seulement Granger, Potter et Weasley," dit-il. "Je ne sais pas où sont Thomas et Lovegood." Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, "Désolé, mon pote."

"C'est bon, je m'y attendais."

"Alors, où sont-ils?" demanda Théo.

"Je pense avoir clairement indiqué que je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à quelqu'un-

"Oui mais-

"Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon," marmonna Draco, croisant ses mains devant lui. "C'est des putain de fou."

"Bien, considérant les tendances suicidaires de Potter," se dit Théo. "Je pense qu'ils vont probablement frapper à la porte d'entrée de tu sais qui."

"Alors à ma porte d'entrée ? Étant donné que le psychopathe habite actuellement chez moi. Le pire c'est que tu n'es pas si loin." Il expira lourdement et croisa ses mains en poings serrés. "A quoi je pensais? Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir. C'est ta putain de faute, Zabini! Ces conneries que tu m'as sorti hier on baisée ma tête!"

Il tressaillit quand la main de Blaise se posa sur son épaule, avec ce qu'il supposait être une sorte de réconfort. Gardant les yeux baissés, il lutta très fort pour garder son calme, fixant ses mains qui tremblaient d'effort afin garder son humeur modérée. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était plus en colère contre Hermione d'être parti, Blaise pour son ridicule discours idiot d'hier, ou contre lui-même pour avoir laissé disparaître Hermione, ou même s'il était en colère du tout. Peut-être était-ce simplement les nerfs et de l'inquiétude, de la crainte, de l'impuissance, du regret et la douleur de son absence. C'était peut-être toutes ces choses-là, mais la colère remontait à la surface car il la connaissait trop bien, connaissait sa chaleur familière.

"Tout ira bien", dit Blaise de manière peu convaincante.

"N'essayez pas être optimisme", a déclaré Theo. "Ça ne te vas pas."

"Tout devient plus réel maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Murmura Draco, n'ayant jamais l'intention de le dire à voix haute. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua le regard confus de ses amis qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait dit.

"Ca a toujours été réel," soupira Blaise. "C'est juste plus proche maintenant. Très proche en faits. Les gens y croient plus quand ils peuvent le toucher."

Théo se pencha dans son fauteuil, son expression inhabituellement pensive et sombre. "Où qu'ils soient, j'espère que ta petite amie et ses deux gros animaux de compagnies savent ce qu'ils font, Draco.

Draco sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale, comme un doigt froid qui lui grattait le dos. "Ouais, bien. Moi aussi."

.

.

"D'accord, je pense que la robe ressemble à quelque chose qu'elle porterait . Comment est-ce vous me trouvez?"

" Hideuse."

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de Ron mais réalisa que c'était simplement une façon de lui assurer que la transition avait été réussie, et à en juger par son regard amusé, il le pensait sincèrement.

Avec la saveur amère de Polyjuice roulant toujours autour de ses gencives, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ou plutôt sur celles de Bellatrix; De longs ongles ébréchés qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes sur des mains pâles, tachetées de cicatrices, comme si elle avait tordu du verre. Des boucles noires et emmêlées coulaient le long de sa poitrine et elle passa sa langue sur ses dents pointues et inégales, pensant distraitement à ses parents et à leurs réactions devant une telle dentitdentition.

"Tu as l'air plutôt affreus toi-même," dit-elle à Ron, regardant ses longs cheveux ondulés et ses traits altérés avec un signe de satisfaction. "J'ai fait du bon travail sur toi."

"Je te crois sur parole", dit-il en levant la main pour gratter sa fausse barbe. "Putain, cette chose me démange. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais en avoir une."

Elle rit mais ne répondit pas, trop nerveuse pour faire une remarque humoristique ou inventive, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était nerveux aussi, mais tout irait bien. Au moins elle l'espérait. Peut-être que Ron s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose de rassurant ou de positif, mais les mots avaient du mal à se former dans sa bouche tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle détourna les yeux, se posant sur Harry qui jouait avec la cape d'invisibilité dans ses mains tremblantes.

"Ron, surveille nos arrières ."

"Je le fais toujours."

Caressant son épaule en passant, elle se dirigea vers Harry, ignorant les grognements bas et pessimistes de Griphook à quelques mètres de la rue latérale abandonnée dans laquelle ils se cachaient, à quelques pas du Chaudron Baveur. Harry attendait entre des poubelles, accroupi dans une position qui devait être inconfortable, manifestement distrait, bougeant son poids et gigotant comme un bambin chez le dentiste.

"Comment vas tu?" elle a demandé.

Il leva la tête, grimaçant et détourna les yeux. "Désolé, je ne peux pas m'habituer à toi qui ressembles à ça."

"Tout va bien, cela me déconcerte beaucoup aussi. Nerveux?"

"Terrifié"

"Ça ira-

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée," lâcha-t-il, inclinant la tête en direction de Griphook et baissant la voix. "Il est instable comme tout. Il va nous poignarder dans le dos."

"Donc, nous veillerons à ce que notre dos ne lui soit jamais exposé", a-t-elle déclaré. "Harry, nous avons planifié cela méticuleusement. Ça fonctionnera."

Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle soupira et regarda ses mains, voulant tendre les siennes et les empêcher de trembler, mais elle aperçut quelque chose de familier qui sortait de sa poche. Avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, elle l'a enlevée, l'a fait tournoyer entre ses doigts et l'a inspectée avec soin, juste pour vérifier, et quand elle a regardé en arrière, il avait presque l'air embarrassé.

"C'est la baguette de Draco."

"Oui. Je l'ai peut-être ... emprunté."

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Pourquoi?"

"Je l'ai désarmé après que tu nous ai séparés cette nuit-là", expliqua-t-il en soupirant. "J'avais toujours ça quand je suis allé me coucher et j'ai ... j'ai pratiqué quelques sorts, juste par curiosité, et ça a bien marche pour moi. Mieux que celui de Queudver. "Il fit une pause et lui jeta un regard fixe. "J'ai même réussi à lancer mon Patronus avec."

"Tu l'as fait?" Elle haleta. "Sensationnel."

"J'allais le rendre à Malfoy mais ... mais j'ai juste le sentiment que je devrais continuer à l'utiliser. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras l'utiliser après. Je veux dire, c'est à ton petit ami."

Hermione hésita, faisant rouler le bout de la baguette entre son pouce et son index, se demandant si elle imaginait l'explosion soudaine de l'odeur de Draco qui semblait envahir ses narines. Une partie d'elle-même voulait sourire, décidant que c'était agréable d'entendre son meilleur amie, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, enfin désigner Draco comme son petit ami, mais l'environnement ne semblait guère approprié pour un moment égoïste et nostalgique. Le décor ne semblait guère convenir à un sourire.

"Non," dit-elle après un moment, replaçant la baguette dans la poche de Harry. "Si elle te convient mieux, tu devrais la garder. Je suis habitué à la baguette de Bellatrix de toute façon."

"Merci."

"Bien que je devrais te prévenir que Draco va probablement te jeter un sort s'il découvre que c'est toi qui a "emprunté" sa baguette."

Harry sourit. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée, son sourire semblait bien correspondre à la situation. Mais, comme pour eux tous, l'étincelle du bonheur était trop brève.

"Si tu a l'intention de passer à travers ça, nous devons le faire maintenant", ricana Griphook. "Diagon Alley va bientôt commencer à être bondé. Moins il y a de monde, mieux ce sera."

Hermione sentit le souffle long et troublé de Harry remuer les boucles de Bellatrix, elle poussa un soupir d'appréhension alors qu'elles se redressaient et hochaient la tête. Ils étaient prêts ou aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

"D'accord, allons-y" dit Hermione, regardant Ron. "Es-tu prêt, Ro… je veux dire, Dragomir?"

"Oui, Madame Lestrange."

Attendant que Griphook monte sur le dos de Harry et qu'ils soient bien dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils quittèrent l'abri de l'ombre de la rue, Hermione à quelques pas de Ron, sa posture provocante et audacieuse. Ils se glissèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Tom, le propriétaire, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrière-cour, et le cœur d'Hermione battait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle frappa la baguette de Bellatrix contre le mur de briques.

Comme prévu, la rue pavée était calme et comptait à peine assez de monde pour former deux équipes de Quidditch, mais ils s'éloignaient tous d'elle de toute façon. Et elle a joué dessus, leur jetant un regard hostile, comme elle imaginait que Bellatrix ferait.

"Madame Lestrange!"

Hermione se retourna à demi, prête à aboyer à quiconque lui avait parlé à la manière de Bellatrix, mais elle entendit Harry murmurer à son oreille: "Travers, c'est un Mangemort", et elle se stabilisa tandis que l'homme s'approchait d'eux.

"Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, madame Lestrange", a déclaré Travers.

"Pourquoi le seriez-vous ?"

"J'avais cru comprendre que vous et les autres habitants du Manoir Malfoy étiez confinés à la maison après le ... eh bien, vous savez. La Fuite."

Hermione n'a pas hésité. Ells s'y attendaient. "Comme j'ai prouvé prouvé ma loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres à d'innombrables occasions, j'ai eu une exception", lui dit-elle avec insistance. "Et vous ferait bien de vous en souvenir avant de m'interroger, Travers."

L'expression tranquille du Mangemort s'évanouit. "Mes excuses," murmura-t-il, tournant son attention vers Ron. "Qui est votre compagnon."

"C'est Dragomir Despard. C'est un allié de Transylvanie. Il parle peu l'anglais, mais il restera un moment pour aider nos efforts."

Les deux hommes échangèrent des signes de reconnaissance, puis les yeux de Travers se tournèrent vers elle. "Pourquoi êtes-vous ici aujourd'hui, Madame Lestrange?"

"J'ai des affaires à Gringotts."

"Je me dirige également dans cette direction", a-t-il déclaré. "Je vous escorterais."

Hermione parvint à contenir son inquiétude. Avoir ce genre d'escorte ne semblait guère idéal quand l'Indésirable N 1 était à ses côtés, même s'il était suffisamment caché, mais cela servirait peut-être à leur avantage. Avoir un véritable Mangemort en leur présence pourrait jouer en leur faveur, alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui, espérant aller en enfer et en revenir. Travers n'entendit pas son battement de cœur en flèche ni ne vit la sueur s'accumuler entre ses poings en boule. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes de plus, elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas penser à Draco, craignant qu'un sourire sentimental lui vole les traits, semblant bien trop déplacée sur le visage de Bellatrix pour passer inaperçue.

.

.

"Draco," dit Théo lentement, les dents serrées. "Arrête de tambouriner tes doigts. Tu me donnes mal à la tête."

Draco fronça les sourcils mais plaqua sa paume contre la table, levant les yeux sur ses ongles, à moitié tenté de les gratter à travers le bois, juste pour causer des frictions, ou créer un bruit perçant pour couper le chaos dans sa tête. Au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, regardant la radio avec impatience alors qu'il lâchait un long soupir chargé.

"Douze", dit Théo.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son ami. "Quoi?"

"C'est la douzième fois que tu soupires. Tu le fais une treizième fois et je te rappellerais pourquoi c'est un chiffre malchanceux."

"Vas te faire voir, Theo."

"Il marque un point" dit Blaise. "Ton apitoiement et tes rumination sont trop fortes."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse?" demanda Draco, jetant ses mains en l'air avec frustration. "Discuter gaiement avec vous deux?"

"Toi? Discutez joyeusement?" Theo s'est moqué. "Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi es-tu si misérable? Tu aurais dû t'attendre à ça de Granger. Lorsque tu as décidé d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais."

"Décidé d'avoir des sentiments?" fit écho Draco en fronçant les sourcils. "C'était à peine intentionnel putain."

Blaise secoua la tête, ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire narquois et détaché. "L'amour n'est jamais intentionnel, imbécile. C'est la chose la plus gênante au monde. C'est pourquoi il te jette à terre. Surtout des bâtards cyniques comme nous."

"Cynique? Moi?" sourit Théo. "Je vous ferai savoir que je fabrique des pâquerettes et que je gambade avec des licornes le week-end."

Draco roula des yeux, trop préoccupé par le lieu où se trouvait Granger pour apprécier l'humour de son ami. "Tu n'es pas drôle."

"Je pense que nous savons tous que je suis hilarant, tu es juste un imbécile de mauvaise humeur. Mais c'est bon, je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment," dit Théo avec un sourire moqueur quand Draco lança un regard furieux. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est vrai. Cinquante Galions que tu vas même donner mon nom à l'un de tes enfants, ou au moins me faire parrain.

"Quoi?" Draco renifla, mais les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent un instant. "Tu penses que je donnerais ton nom à l'un de mes enfants? Pourquoi appellerais-je mon enfant, débilus Malefoy?"

"Je sais que tu plaisante, mais ça sonne bien tout de même."

Le rire qui sortit de la gorge de Draco était sec, craquelé et bref, ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un petit chuchotement, mais au moins, il était là. Au moins, c'était quelque chose de brut et d'instinctif. Au moins ce n'était pas le soupir numéro treize. Une partie de lui était tenté de frapper Theo pour avoir forcé une distraction, aussi pathétique et fugace soit-elle, mais Draco réalisa à contrecœur qu'il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise, et à en juger par l'expression plus douce sur le visage de Blaise, il l'était aussi. Le moment passa vite cependant, et Draco revint à imaginer Granger, déguisé en Bellatrix, se prenant au piège dans Gringotts avec Merlin, il savait combien de Mangemorts, et il recommença à taper ses doigts sur la table.

.

.

Hermione retira les cheveux trempés de ses yeux et cracha l'excès d'eau dans sa bouche.

"Ça va, Hermione?" demanda Ron quelque part à côté d'elle, et sa main lui apparut.

"Bien", acquiesça-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. "Ça va, Ron?"

"Oui, grâce à ta pensée rapide. Charme d'amortissement ?"

"Oui, c'était la première chose qui m'es venu à l'esprit."

"Heureusement pour nous."

Elle était sur le point de sourire, mais ensuite elle le vit et il etait de nouveau Ron; Des cheveux roux, des traits sympathiques avec des taches de rousseur, des yeux bleus et un halètement éclatèrent sur ses lèvres. "Tu es toi! Tous les charmes-

"Merde, tu es toi aussi."

Elle baissa les yeux, analysant ses jeunes mains et le bout de ses vagues brunes avec une stupéfaction totale. "Mais j'ai bu suffisamment de Polynectar pour au moins une heure. Et les sorts que j'ai utilisés sur toi ... Je ne comprends pas."

"C'est la chute d'eau du voleur!" cria Griphook. "Ça neutralise toute dissimulation et enchantement magique! Ils doivent nous soupçonner! Nous devons nous dépêcher!"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Mis à part un léger problème avec la baguette de Bellatrix quand ils étaient entrés dans Gringotts, elle pensait en fait que leur plan allait bien. Avec le recul, peut-être trop bien, même si elle avait comprit qu'Harry avait un peu aidé en chemin, marmonnant quelques sortilèges confusion pour retarder les gardes aux portes, et elle sut qu'il avait utilisé le sort Imperius pour obtenir l'aide de Bogrod, beaucoup pour son malaise à propos de lui utilisant un impardonnable. Mais elle pensa que c'était nécessaire pour le moment, alors qu'elle tournait la tête, il sembla que Bogrod commençait à faire du bruit, ne semblant plus être sous le charme, mais Harry avait déjà levé sa baguette, lançant "Imperio", juste comme il l'avait avant.

"Nous devons bouger!" insista Griphook. "Ils vont venir!"

"Protego!" Appela Hermione, soulevant la baguette de Bellatrix jusqu'à ce que le charme du bouclier bloque la cascade de la Chute d'eau du Voleur. "Cela devrait nous faire gagner un peu plus de temps."

Tous trois suivirent Griphook plus profondément dans la structure caverneuse de Gringotts, Hermione se demanda si elle se souviendrait même de la sortie, mais elle perdit le fil de ses pensées quand un rugissement retentit vers eux quelque part, et une brise chatouillait ses joues mouillées.

"C'était quoi ce foutu bordel?" demanda Ron.

"C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin des maracas", expliqua Griphook, en mettant en avant l'appareil insolite.

Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin, le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle absorbait la bête: un dragon attaché, avec des écailles grisâtres fanées et des yeux rosâtres, des cicatrices creusées dans son corps à cause de mauvais traitements évidents, et une chaîne autour de ses pattes postérieures pour le maintenir incarcéré .

"Il est partiellement aveugle", a déclaré Griphook. "Mais cela le rend simplement plus sauvage. Il a appris à associer les maracas à la douleur."

"C'est barbare", claqua Hermione.

"Si vous voulez vous y prendre autrement, soyez mon invité" ricana le gobelin. "Sinon, tais-toi, fille."

Un autre jour, elle savait qu'elle aurait harcelé Griphook avec un discours déchaîné sur les abus sur les créatures magiques jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles saigne, mais le temps n'était pas de leur côté. Bon sang, il n'y avait rien de leur côté, alors elle le laissa aller, les sourcils froncés alors que Griphook secouait les maracas et que le dragon tourmenté recula, leur permettant d'accéder aux caveaux au-delà de sa portée. Le trio et deux gobelins se sont approchés du coffre-fort des Lestrange et Griphook a ordonné à Harry de contraindre Bogrod à placer sa main contre la porte jusqu'à ce que le bois se décolle en arrière, comme du papier brûlant, et les cinq d'entre eux entrèrent.

"D'accord, cherchez vite!" dit Harry, et comme il l'a dit, il y a eu une forte détonation lorsque la porte de la chambre forte a réapparu.

"Bogrod peut nous libérer", a déclaré Griphook. "Trouvez ce que vous cherchez!"

Lançant un Lumos, le trio commença à chercher, lorsque Hermione prit un gobelet en or, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, la chaleur lui brûlant le bout des doigts. "Ow! Ça m'a brûlé!" cria-t-elle, mais ce fut vite oubliée quand le bibelot se dupliqua et qu'une pluie de gobelets tomba à ses pieds. "Qu'est-ce que-

"Ils ont dû ajouter un Germino et un Flagrante charme!" dit Griphook. "Tout ce que vous toucheraient brûlera et se multipliera! Nous pourrions être écrasés si vous-

"Merde!" haleta Ron, berçant sa main alors que plusieurs assiettes heurtaient le sol par terre. "Désolé, c'était un accident."

"Faites attention!" cria Harry, évitant de justesse de pousser lui-même un ornement. "Nous devons le trouver!"

En le regardant, Hermione parcourut avec précaution tous les objets encombrant de la voûte, ses yeux scrutant désespérément l'espace lorsque la voix de Draco lui apparut dans sa tête. "Tu sais," dit-elle. "Draco a dit que la voûte de sa mère pourrait être semblable à celle-ci, et si c'était le cas, les objets les plus précieux seraient conservés à l'arrière dans un meuble à étagères en hauteur.

"Etagère", répéta Harry.

C'était la finalité dans la voix de son meilleure amie qui l'avait attrapée, et quand Hermione le regarda, il regarda fixement le coin du coffre-fort, sa baguette inclinée vers le haut et elle suivit sa ligne de mire jusqu'à une petite tasse sur l'étagère du fond. La coupe de Helga Poufsoufle gravé d'un blaireau. Harry avait déjà mentionné, peu de temps avant sa disparition avec Ron pour la recherche des Horcux, que Dumbledore avait fait allusion à la possibilité que cet artefact ancien soit un Horcruxe, et le voilà, et elle pouvait le dire à son expression intense. Le visage de Harry indiquant qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe.

"C'est là!" s'exclama Harry, mais en poussant son corps vers lui, il se heurta à un ensemble d'ornements, puis à une armure.

En quelques secondes, le sol devint une mer d'or et d'argent, éclatant comme de la lave miroitante alors que le tapis de bibelots commençait à s'élever au-dessus de leurs genoux. Et derrière la porte de la chambre forte, le dragon rugit, accompagné du murmure de voix qui se rapprochaient, Hermione rencontra les yeux paniqués de Harry.

"J'ai besoin de monter là-haut", dit-il désespérément. "Hermione, j'ai besoin-

"Levicorpus!" Cria-t-elle, en grinçant des dents alors que le contenu du coffre lui brûlait la peau tout en essayant péniblement de rester concentré.

La rivière de métal montait de plus en plus haut et les voix à l'extérieur devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

.

.

Le son d'un verre qui frappa le sol fit sortir Draco de sa transe, mais il tourna la tête à temps pour voir les éclaboussures d'éclats déraper sur le plancher, et cela lui rappelait le patinage sur glace. Il lui fallut un moment ou deux pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de son verre, et que c'était probablement lui qui l'avait envoyé par terre, il étudia la flaque d'eau de cristal concassée à ses pieds, les yeux morts.

"Espèce de bite maladroite", grommela Theo, agitant sa baguette pour effacer le désordre. "Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça?"

"C'était un accident," marmonna-t-il. "J'ai eu un ... frisson ou quelque chose comme ça."

Blaise inclina la tête et expira. "Nous sommes ici depuis des heures et toujours rien."

"Nous devrions savoir quelque chose maintenant," dit Draco, son ton soudainement impatient. "Où est-ce que Tonks est parti? Et Andromeda? Et-

"Si cela t'inquiète autant, tu devrais peut-être envisager de dire à Tonks où ils se trouvent-

"Je t'ai dit-

"Pense-tu que tu pourrais tuer ton père?" Demanda Theo, les mots clairs et nets, étrangement à l'aise sur la langue de Theo.

Après avoir échangé un regard perplexe avec Blaise, Draco regarda son autre ami avec méfiance, notant l'expression complètement calme sur les traits de Theo alors qu'il frappait négligemment ses ongles, comme s'il leur avait demandé comment ils prennent leur thé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu a dit?"

"J'ai demandé si tu pensais pouvoir tuer ton père", répéta-t-il de la même manière nonchalante. "Je veux dire, nous allons probablement devoir aider l'Ordre, et nous allons nous battre contre nos parents. Si cela était nécessaire, pourrais-tu? Blaise?"

Blaise bougea sur son siège, les sourcils bas et les lèvres pincées par la pensée. "Je n'ai pas de père."

"Ta mère alors."

"Elle est à peine une mère", soupira-t-il, se tapotant le menton avec hésitation. "Je ne sais pas. Je ... suppose que cela dépend des circonstances-

"Elle est sur le point de te tuer, peut-être même Lovegood", lui dit rapidement Théo. "Pourrais-tu le faire alors?"

"Tu as certainement beaucoup réfléchi à cette question," remarqua Draco.

"Il n'y a guère d'horaire chargé à cet endroit. Répondez à la question, Blaise. Pourrais-tu tuer ta mère, ou non?"

"Je ne sais pas", dit-il à nouveau. "Si c'était Luna, peut-être, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Il y a quelque chose de ... non naturel à verser du sang qui est vraiment le vôtre. Je suppose que tout cela se résumerait à l'instinct, voire par impulsion."

Théo sembla prendre son temps pour absorber la réponse de Blaise, sa tête penchée pensivement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête, apparemment satisfait. "Et toi, Draco?"

"Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis plus d'un an", répondit-il. "Je ne ... sais même pas à quoi il ressemble maintenant-

"Il est toujours un bâtard."

Draco essaya très fort d'être en colère contre le commentaire de Theo, et il lança un regard noir à son ami, mais il était sans cœur, forcé et paresseux, car il savait que le commentaire était vrai. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais été inconscient de la conduite cruelle de son père, au contraire, il l'avait admirée, goûtée même, imité et prospéré, fier d'être comparé à lui. Mais Draco se sentait tellement plus vieux maintenant, plus mesuré et conscient de l'équilibre qui reposait sur ses épaules et son esprit, pas celui de son père, et c'était une pensée étrangement réconfortante.

"Je ne sais pas," marmonna-t-il. "Blaise a raison, le sang est le sang-

"Et la bile est la bile, et la merde est la merde, et le crachat est crachat, et la sueur est la sueur", énuméra Theo en ponctuant chaque syllabe. "Ce n'est que de la biologie."

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple-

"Et s'il allait chercher Granger?" il a poussé. "Et tu sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas si l'occasion se présentait. Quoi alors?"

Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, sentant la chaleur de son torse monter dans sa gorge, qui se cala là, comme une pierre, l'étouffant, arrêtant son souffle. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait de lever sa baguette et de la viser contre la poitrine de son père, si cela l'étoufferait, s'il serait capable de respirer. De toute façon, Granger le réprimanderait probablement, même si son père la menaçait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était, cherchant toujours le bien enfoui dans les hôtes les plus sombres, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, et l'image d'elle sur le dos de ses paupières l'aida à respirer à nouveau.

"Je ... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais," avoua-t-il, se raclant la gorge pour se débarrasser de la gène. "Je ferais ce qui serait nécessaire."

Theo fit ce qu'il avait fait avec Blaise, hochant la tête distraitement, soupesant la réponse dans sa tête avant de la juger suffisante. Puis il haussa froidement les épaules, arrachant un grain de duvet de sa manche.

"Je pense que je pourrais tuer mon père", déclara-t-il. "Oui, je pense que je pourrais le faire. Je pense qu'il le mérite. Je pense que je ferais une faveur au monde." Il s'arrêta pour hocher la tête avec confiance. "Je ne pense pas que je ressentirais un soupçon de culpabilité non plus."

Draco n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait envier Theo pour sa conviction, ou le plaindre d'avoir été si endommagé, ou même s'il devait se sentir complètement indifférent parce qu'en réalité, Theo avait simplement exprimé la question qu'ils se posaient tous depuis des semaine, comme une aiguille, poignardant sans cesse dans leur esprit.

"Bien", dit Théo, sa voix était optimiste, et un sourire tendu sur ses lèvres. "C'était une conversation très morbide et sombre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu as commencé," Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Quelqu'un devait le faire. Et ça a au moins empêché que tu te plaigne un peu plus à propos de ta petite amie."

"Et tu préfére que nous discutions de la mort de nos parents?"

"Je préférerais que nous n'ayons pas à en discuté non plus, mais tout est lié. Mort, amour, sang, amis, ennemis, parents. Ils sont tous synonymes quand il y a une guerre", marmonna Théo en calant ses yeux sur lui. "Ted m'avais dit un jour que les guerres sont comme la mer; imprévisibles et impitoyables, et avant que tu le saches, tout le monde se noie."

.

.

Hermione bondit vers le haut, la bouche grande ouverte et à bout de souffle alors qu'elle cassait la surface du lac. Faisant pivoter sa tête pour s'assurer que les garçons allaient bien, elle vérifia qu'elle avait son sac et sa baguette magique avant de nager vers la terre ferme, luttant même pour gérer une brasse, la lourde robe la traînant au fond. Quand ses pieds trouvèrent enfin des cailloux, elle fut tentée de rester dans l'eau, s'apercevant que les brûlures causées par les objets du coffre-fort des Lestrange sur sa peau s'apaisaient, mais Harry lui attrapa le coude pour l'aider à sortir avant de pouvoir protester.

Quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle regarda le ciel en admirant le dragon qui avait aidé leur fuite, voler au-dessus des montagnes et loint de sa vue. "Penses-tu que le dragon ira bien?"

"Je suis plus inquiet pour nous en ce moment", dit Harry en grelotant alors qu'il se dégageait de son pull. "Tu a quelque chose pour ces brûlures?"

"J'ai de la Dittany", répondit-elle, en mettant la main dans son sac et en lui tendant la fiole. "Essayez de ne pas en utiliser beaucoup cependant. Nous pourrions en avoir besoin plus tard."

"Ce foutu gobelin!" siffla Ron. "Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas lui faire confiance, cette merde voleuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait juste piqué l'épée et nous a laissé nous débrouiller seuls!"

"Nous nous sommes échappés en vies et avec l'Horcruxe", a déclaré Harry. "Soyons juste reconnaissant pour cela-

"Oui, nous avons un Horcruxe et aucun moyen de le détruire. Putain."

"Au moins, nous savons comment le détruire", proposa Hermione. "Je suis plus préoccupé par le fait que tu sais qui va savoir maintenant que nous recherchons les Horcruxes. Et s'il ..."

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua le regard vide dans les yeux de Harry, et une seconde plus tard il grogna de douleur, se cramponnant à la cicatrice et tombant à genoux. Ron et elle étaient à ses côtés, l'appelant alors qu'il tremblait et se tordait, essayant de le tirer de là, mais c'était inutile. Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'agitation de Harry durait une minute ou dix, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et s'animèrent avec follie, il déglutit lourdement avant de parler.

"Nous devons aller à Poudlard."


	40. Combat

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 40: Fight.

Hermione joua avec un fil lâche sur son pull, le tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une bosse temporaire lui tranchant l'index; Elle fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers Harry.

"Bien, explique encore une fois ce que tu as vu, Harry. Lentement."

"Je t'ai dit!" il a dit, clairement exaspéré. "Tu-sais-qui a tué les gobelins pour nous avoir permis de nous échapper de Gringotts, y compris Griphook! Et il sait que nous avons la Coupe d'Helga. Il est inquiet et paniqué maintenant, car il soupçonne que nous connaissons les Horcruxes."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon", marmonna Ron.

"Non, mais je pouvais entendre ses pensées et je sais qu'il garde un Horcruxe à Poudlard. Je l'ai entendu. Et il va y aller, nous devons donc y arriver avant qu'il ait une chance de le déplacer."

"Mais, Harry, nous ne savons même pas ce que nous recherchons," dit Hermione, "Ou par où commencer à chercher. Poudlard est un endroit très grand et il y a probablement des centaines de cachettes dont nous ignorons l'existence "

"Mais nous avons la carte."

"Mais tout ne se voit pas sur la carte, comme la salle sur demande-

"Mais l'essentiel est visible. Et nous savons que les Horcrux doivent être liés à Rowena Serdaigle. Dumbledore a dit l'année dernière qu'il croyait que les Horcruxes seraient connectés aux Fondateurs, donc celui-ci doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec Serdaigle-

"Mais nous ne-

"Et, tu sais qui a révélé que Nagini est un Horcruxe, et s'il se rend à Poudlard avec, alors ce sont deux Horcruxes au même endroit."

"Deux oiseaux, une pierre", dit Ron. "Mais comment pouvons-nous les détruire sans l'épée?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais au moins si nous les avons, nous pourrons le savoir plus tard-

"Harry, attends," soupira Hermione. "Sais-tu à quel point il sera difficile d'arriver à Poudlard? Nous pourrions peut-être entrer à Pré-au-Lard avec la cape d'invisibilité, mais Poudlard est pratiquement impénétrable. Ils ont des mangemorts et des détraqueurs partout-

"Nous trouverons quelque chose; voyons à quel point c'est mauvais quand nous arriverons à Pré-au-Lard", la fit-il taire. "Une fois qu'il aura compris que la bague et le médaillon sont partis, il se dirigera vers Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'hésiter, Hermione."

Son froncement de sourcils s'aggrava lorsque Harry tira son sac de sa main et sortit le manteau. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder au bord de l'oisiveté, mais la brusquerie la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était à peine spontanée dans le meilleur des cas, et elle se demandait si l'empressement de Harry obscurcissait son jugement et sa capacité à rester rationnel.

"Ca ne me convient pas," murmura-t-elle à Ron. "Nous ne sommes pas correctement préparés."

"Oui mais on enmerde ça ," répondit-il. "Je doute que toutes les planifications du monde puissent nous préparer à ça. Même ton type de planification."

"Peut-être que tu as raison, mais je me sens juste comme ... je sais pas. Je me sens comme-

"Les gars, allez!" appela Harry en tenant la cape pour qu'ils puissent se glisser sous. "Nous devons y aller!"

Les mots moururent sur sa langue quand Ron lui donna un haussement d'épaules innocent et la quitta, rejoignant Harry sous le manteau. Étouffant l'envie de protester ou d'exiger qu'ils prennent un peu de temps pour se préparer, elle se dirigea vers ses deux compagnons les pied lourds, traînant ses talons dans la boue. Si Harry remarqua sa réticence, il ne dit rien, mais quand ils reliaient leurs mains pour Transplaner, il pressa la sienne doucement pour la rassurer.

Avec le bruit d'un fouet, ils ont disparu.

.

.

"echec et mat."

Draco résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Le match d'échecs de Blaise et Theo était en jeu depuis près de deux heures, et c'était la cinquième fois que Blaise capturait le roi de Theo.Theo n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué au jeu, mais son incompétence aujourd'hui énervait énormément Draco, même s'il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas été de très bonne humeur. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il concentrait toute son attention sur leur jeu, dirigeant toute sa frustration sur Theo, se détournant de la pensée de Granger et de son bien-être.

"Merde", siffla Théo en déplaçant son roi. "Je ne sais pas jouer aujourd'hui."

"Tu n'as jamais bien joué", dit Draco. "Tu as toujours été à chié aux échecs. Même Goyle t'a battu."

"Hey, je t'ai déjà battu."

"Une fois en troisième année."

"Et tu as toujours cette putain d'amertume," sourit Théo, "comme si j'avais poussé le roi dans ton cul ou quelque chose du genre."

Blaise secoua la tête. "Dois-tu toujours être aussi grossier?"

"Oui, ça fait partie de mon charme."

"A toi," dit à nouveau Blaise en attrapant le roi avec son fou et en jetant un regard ennuyé à Théo."Ton charme est à peu près aussi bon que ton habileté à jouer aux échecs."

"Eh bien, nous savons tous que ce sont des conneries", répondit-il. "J'aurais pu casser la ceinture de chasteté d'Umbridge si j'avais voulu-

"Theo, c'est quoi ce bordel?" gronda Blaise. "Pense-tu que j'ai besoin de ce genre de pensées dans ma tête-

"Je parie que ce serait une ceinture de chasteté rose avec un chat chantant " Ne touchez pas à ma chatte-

"Merlin, Theo, arrête!"

Draco se surprit à sourire alors que ses deux amis se disputaient comme s'ils avaient encore quatorze ans, avant que tout le chaos ne commence à s'installer. Avant que Voldemort ne soit revenu. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils avaient été confinés avant même ce moment-là, portant le fardeau de la haine que leurs parents leur avaient martelé depuis le moment où ils pouvaient écouter. En regardant ses amis maintenant, en particulier Theo, ils avaient l'air tellement… en meilleure santé, libres et jeunes. Bien qu'ils aient à peine un galion entre eux trois, que leurs petites amies soient totalement cinglés et qu'une guerre se préparait au coin de la rue, Draco pensa que c'est le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais été dans leur jeunesse.

Pas des garçons. Des hommes.

Au moins, Théo semblait surmonter jour après jour la mort de Ted, son esprit et ses blasphèmes jaillissant de sa bouche, exactement comme ils devraient être. Son humeur s'était calmée, son humour pourri était de retour et Draco pouvait honnêtement regarder Blaise et Theo maintenant et les considérer plus que des alliés occasionnels pour un gain personnel. Il ne les appellerait pas amis en tant que tels, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils lui reprocheraient d'avoir utilisé ce mot, mais il leur faisait confiance et se sentait à l'aise en leur compagnie, même secrètement les admirant. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'une Hermione pour ouvrir les yeux eux.

"... ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour-

"J'ai le sens de l'humour, Théo, tu n'es pas drôle, putain."

"Pourquoi dois-tu te mentir tous les jours?"

"Veux-tu la fermer et jouer"

"Vous ressemblez chaque jour davantage à des frères," remarqua Draco, souriant de travers.

"Demi-frères", corrigea Théo. "Mis à part le fait évident que je suis beaucoup trop beau pour être lié de sang avec Blaise, et le fait qu'il n'ait aucun sens de l'humour-

"Putain, Theo, ne me fais pas venir de ton côté de la table."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me sermoner à mort?"

Blaise se releva vivement. "Je vais te montrer ce que je vais faire ..."

Il s'interrompit quand Andromeda entra dans la pièce, reprenant son siège avec une expression plutôt gênée, pas qu'elle sembla le remarquer. Étudiant sa tante avec curiosité, Draco sentit le nœud de nerfs se serrer dans son estomac alors qu'il observait ses traits graves, attendant avec impatience qu'elle le regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Je pensais que tu aimerais peut-être savoir", dit-elle prudemment. "Ils ont réussi à sortir de Gringotts."

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent avec un soupir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de précipiter hors de lui. "Tu es certaine?"

"Oui, ils sont sortis."

"Qui est sorti?" demanda Théo, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Attends, Granger et le duo merdique étaient à Gringotts ?!

"Comment le sais-tu?" interrompit Draco, ignorant son compagnon.

"Vous savez que l'Ordre a ... des contacts. Tonks est dans un lieu sûr avec l'Ordre et elle m'a transmis les informations."

Draco se demanda si Snape avait en quelque sorte transmis l'information à McGonagall, qui l'avait transmise à Tonks, puis à sa tante, ou s'il y avait d'autres espions rampant autour de la tanière de Voldemort. Et puis il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Granger avait réussi sa mission suicide avec brio, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir et sur lequel il voulait se concentrer. Une sensation étrange atteignit sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser, et il se demanda distraitement si cela pouvait être de l'espoir, mais abandonna rapidement cette notion.

"Je dois partir bientôt, il se passe beaucoup de choses", a poursuivi Andromeda. "Est-ce que vous irez bien les garçons ici?"

"Nous allons bien," dit Théo rapidement, en la saluant de la main et attendant qu'elle disparaisse avant de se tourner vers Draco avec un intérêt sans faille. "Granger est allé cambrioler Gringotts? Comme dans le Gringotts? La banque qui grouille de Mangemorts?"

"Combien de Gringotts connais-tu?" Blaise fronça les sourcils. "Bien que je sois d'accord avec Theo. C'était fou."

"fou ?"Répéta Théo. "Putain c'est des dingues. Tu dois garder ta petite amie à l'écart de ces abrutis qu'elle appelle des amis, car apparemment les souhaits de mort sont contagieux-

"Andromeda n'a pas dit où se trouvait Granger," marmonna Draco, laissant tomber sa tête. "Elle ne sait probablement pas où est Granger."

Theo renifla. "Ecoute, elle a survécu à Gringotts, d'accord. Elle peut tous faire apparemment. Je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien. Arrête de te plaindre."

"Tu sais à quel point Granger est intelligent et débrouillard, Draco," l'assura Blaise. " Et les Gryffondors ont de la chance irlandaise. Encore une fois, je n'aime pas être d'accord avec Theo, mais si quelqu'un va bien, ce sera Hermione Granger."

Draco hocha la tête distraitement, faisant de son mieux pour effacer toute expression d'inquiétude de son visage, et s'il en restait, Theo et Blaise ne commentèrent pas. Au lieu de cela, ils retournèrent à leur match d'échecs, décidant apparemment qu'il valait mieux le laisser pour démêler ses pensées, et Theo finit par placer son roi dans un coin.

"Juste par curiosité", dit Blaise. "Pourquoi étaient-ils à Gringotts?"

"Je ne peux pas te dire."

Theo a cliqué sur sa langue. "J'ai l'impression que c'est la putain de devise ici. Je ne peux pas te le dire" ou "C'est un secret", ça pourrait tout aussi bien être gravé sur la grande porte. "

"Veux-tu arrêter de te plaindre?" Blaise craqua. "Fais juste ton geste pour que je puisse encore te battre."

"Ne sois pas arrogant, Blaise-

"Tu m'appel arrogant?"

"Je crois que c'était l'intention de ma dernière phrase, oui."

"Fais juste ton mouvement-

"Je le ferais quand je serai bien et prêt ..."

Draco les entendit à peine cette fois, leurs voix étouffées, statiques, distantes et déformées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre et il observa le reflet de lui-même dans la nuit. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il faisait noir et il devinait qu'il était environ neuf heures du soir, mais l'obscurité du ciel semblait si… permanente et dévorante, et il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il n'y avait pas de lune, pas d'étoiles, mais quelque part au loin, un éclat de foudre traversait le vaste vide noir, et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

L'air etait hostile et déséquilibré ce soir, comme si l'électricité de la tempête imminente lui picotait la peau, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de supplier en silence une force invisible que Granger se porte bien .

Puis il se retourna vers Blaise et Theo, pensa à Tonks, Andromeda et Teddy, à ses parents, à Bletchley, Davis et Bulstrode, l'enfer même à Lovegood, ne serait-ce que pour la santé mentale de Blaise, et implora cette obscure divinité qu'ils se portent bien aussi.

.

.

Hermione sentit le sol sous ses pieds et, à travers le voile translucide de la cape, elle distingua les bâtiments de Pré-au-Lard, si familier et pourtant inconnu maintenant. Zonko et Honeydukes semblaient être à moitié brûlés, les fenêtres brisées et les portes arrachées de leurs charnières. Elle pensa à Noël, quand des lumières, des bougies et des bibelots avaient orné les magasins, éclairant la rue, et maintenant, cela ressemblait à une ville fantôme abandonnée, à l'exception de la lueur provenant des Trois balais.

Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le pub, un cri strident et aigu la traversa et elle ne sarreta pas; elle a juste continué à sonner dans ses oreilles. La porte du pub s'ouvrit brusquement et ils en sortient plusieurs Mangemorts, leurs baguettes prêtes, et l'un d'eux criait: "Accio cape" avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment comprendre. Mais la cape d'invisibilité ne bougea pas et elle résista à l'envie de soupirer de soulagement.

"Nous savons que tu es là, Potter!" cria l'un d'eux. "Inutile d'essayer de s'échapper ! Cherchez-le et trouvez-le!"

Les Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers eux, mais ils réussirent à s'écarter dans à temps, se baissant dans une rue latérale, retenant leur souffle alors que des éclairs de lumière commençaient à éclater autour de Pré-au-Lard.

"Nous devons sortir d'ici", murmura Hermione. "Il y en a trop."

"Tu l'a entendu, il n'y a aucune issue," dit Harry." Ils ont dû mettre en place des barrières ou quelque chose du genre. Ils étaient prêts pour nous-

"Appelez les Détraqueurs!" une voix retenti quelque part au loin. "Ils le trouveront!"

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, rencontrant ses yeux paniqués pareil aux siens, et elle chercha désespérément sa main, puis celle de Ron, se préparant à Transplaner, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. L'air autour d'eux semblait lourd avec les protections, et elle commença à fouiller frénétiquement dans son esprit et dans ses souvenirs pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais le froid la recouvrit et elle put voir les Détraqueurs se diriger vers eux. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harry sortit sa baguette et un brillant cerf blanc sauta par-dessus la pointe et les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent.

"Là bas!" cria l'un des Mangemorts; mais avant qu'Hermione n'eut un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la lumière se répandit dans l'espace sombre dans lequel elles se cachaient.

"Potter, viens ici!" une commande autoritaire chuchoté. "Monte en haut, garde la cape et reste silencieux!"

Harry lui tenait à nouveau la main, la traînant avec Ron vers la voix. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Hermione prit l'odeur de moisi et le bar fragile, réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient au Tete de sanglier, et elle suivit Harry jusqu'à une porte à l'arrière qui menait à un escalier grinçant. Atteignant un salon avec une cheminée accueillante, Hermione laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, prenant une seconde pour étudier le grand tableau représentant une jeune fille délicate qui leur souriait agréablement.

Des cris a l'extérieur ont attiré son attention et elle et Ron sont restés près de Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une fenêtre, ajustant un peu la cape pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient suffisamment couverts avant de regarder à l'extérieur.

"Je n'ai pas de Patronus de cerf, j'ai un Patronus de chèvre, imbécile! Je viens de te montrer!" cria un homme, qui elle réalisa maintenant était le barman de de la tete de sanglier et l'homme qui accessoirement les avait sauvés. "Je ne veux pas de ces Détraqueurs dans ma rue-

"Tu a brisé le couvre-feu!" a fait valoir le Mangemort.

"Si je veux laisser sortir mon foutu chat, je le fais!"

"Ton chat a déclenché le charme de Caterwauling?"

"Alors quoi? Vous n'allez pas m'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que vous n'avez pas appuyé sur votre petite marque noire et l'avait convoqué. Il ne sera pas heureux si vous l'appelez ici à cause de mon chat."

"Tu a brisé le couvre-feu-

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, fermer mon pub? Et ensuite qu'arriverait-il à toutes vos potions et transactions sur le marché noir?"

"Ne me menace pas-

"Je me tais, maintenant dégage."

Le Mangemort recula un peu. "Ne brisez plus le couvre-feu, sinon nous ne serons pas si indulgents."

Puis Hermione entendit une porte claquer, des pas se dirigeant vers le salon, puis le barman marcha. Hermione était stupéfaite par sa ressemblance avec Dumbledore. Des yeux bleus frappants à la barbe étalée sur sa poitrine, les similitudes étaient remarquables, et Hermione avait lu assez de textes, y compris le récit cruel de Skeeter sur la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, pour savoir que l'homme devant eux était Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes Aberforth," confirma Harry en s'avançant. "Merci beaucoup-

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici", Aberforth fronça les sourcils. "Vous idiot-

"C'est votre oeil que j'ai vu dans le miroir."

Hermione tourna son regard vers son meilleure ami, confuse à propos de ce commentaire, puis elle réalisa qu'Harry était en train de regarder le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée, un coin manquant, la pièce manquante dans la main de Harry. Dans les jours passés chez Tonks, Harry lui avait expliqué comment il avait observé le fragment de miroir pendant que Bellatrix la torturait pour lui demander de l'aide et comment il avait vu un œil le regarder fixement.

"Tu as envoyé Dobby."

Aberforth hocha la tête. "Où est-il?"

"Mort", répondit Harry, sa voix tremblant un peu. "Bellatrix l'a tué."

"Dommage", marmonna-t-il, mais son visage resta stoïque. "J'ai bien aimé cet elfe."

Derrière elle, Hermione entendit un faible grognement sortir de l'estomac de Ron et quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il eut un air penaud sur le visage.

"Désolé," murmura-t-il. "Je meurs de faim."

Elle était sur le point de le réprimander pour son moment mal choisi, mais son estomac se mit à chanter aussi et elle offrit à son hôte un regard désolé.

"Il y a de la nourriture là-bas", dit Aberforth en montrant la table dans un coin de la pièce. "Faîtes -vous plaisir."

Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent lentement vers la table et elle prit un petit pain glacé, cherchant timidement à paraître poli tandis que Ron avalait pratiquement un muffin entier. Harry resta où il était, ses yeux glissant entre Aberforth et le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

"Comment as-tu eu le miroir?" demanda Harry. "C'était à Sirius."

"Je l'ai acheté à Mundungus il y a quelque temps. Albus a expliqué ce que c'était pour que je te surveille. En parlant de ça, nous devons trouver un moyen de te faire partir d'ici ...

"Quoi?" claqua Harry. "Nous ne partons pas. Nous devons aller à Poudlard."

"Ne sois pas si bête, mon garçon," dit Aberforth. "Vous devez sortir d'ici. Allez à l'étranger ou quelque chose comme ça et restez loin de-

"Non, j'ai un travail à faire! Votre frère m'a demandé de faire un travail et je suis à court de-

"Si tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu vas oublier tout ce que mon frère t'a jamais dit, et oublier toutes les promesses que tu tiens à un homme mort", répondit-il froidement, amèrement. "Mon frère avait l'habitude de polluer la vie des gens, et la meilleure chose à faire est de l'oublier."

"Dumbledore aimait Harry," dit Hermione, ressentant le besoin de le défendre alors qu'elle percevait son expression déçue.

"Ce sont les personnes que mon frère aimait qui ont le plus souffert!" répliqua-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur le tableau de la jeune fille. "Ecoute-moi, Potter, oublie tout ce que mon frère t'a dit."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste pour moi, c'est pour tout le monde", essaya Harry. "On pourrait gagner ... nous devons continuer à nous battre. Vous devez comprendre, vous faites partie de l'Ordre-

Aberforth s'est moqué. "L'ordre est terminé. Terminé. Nous avons déjà perdu."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, nous avons encore une chance, et Dumbledore m'a dit-

"Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de faire le travail que mon frère vous a laissé."

"Ce doit être moi!"

Aberforth secoua la tête avec lassitude, son regard tombant de nouveau sur le tableau et s'attardant là pendant un moment étiré. Hermione pensait pouvoir savoir qui était maintenant la fille souriante, mais elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, ne sachant pas s'il était approprié de demander, mais le silence dans la pièce devint trop profond pour qu'elle puisse résister.

"Est-ce Ariana, M. Dumbledore?" elle a demandé. "Votre sœur?"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Tu a lu la merde de Skeeter, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione sentit la chaleur lui réchauffer les joues et elle détourna les yeux, fixant distraitement son petit pain glacé, mais le besoin de poser une autre question la força à regarder Aberforth. "Étiez-vous ... parliez-vous d'Ariana quand vous avez dit que les gens que votre frère aimait le plus ont souffert?"

Ses yeux se fermèrent et une ombre sembla passer sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fixait Harry, la mâchoire serrée, comme s'il essayait de se retenir. S'asseyant dans un fauteuil poussiéreux qui paraissait plus vieux que lui, il appuya son menton contre le dos de sa main et laissa échapper un long et lourd souffle.

"Tu veux connaître la vérité sur mon frère, Potter?" il a dit. "Assieds-toi."

.

.

Blaise a déplacé son évêque. "Tu es bloqué ."

"Oh, putain," murmura Draco. "Theo, c'est la huitième fois qu'il te bat. Laisse tomber."

"Chut," dit Théo. "Je me concentre."

Draco secoua la tête avec frustration, se penchant en arrière dans son omble et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était tellement typique de Theo, évitant le coup final, évitant l'inévitable. Même quand ils étaient enfants, il avait repoussé les limites, refusant d'abandonner quand il avait déjà été battu, lui recevant généralement des coups durs de la part de son père alors qu'il ne restait plus aucun endroit où courir. Theo finissait toujours par être rattraper, même s'il savait maîtriser l'inévitable.

Soupirant et soufflant ses cheveux de ses yeux, Draco reporta de nouveau son attention sur la fenêtre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Putain de merde" murmura-t-il. "Cette tempête s'est levée rapidement."

Au-delà de la vitre, les nuages noirs frissonnaient et palpitaient, des étincelles blanches d'éclairs illuminant le ciel accompagnées de grondements de tonnerre énervés et furieux que Draco jura qu'ils faisaient vibrer le verre. En si peu de temps, le chaos de la tempête les avait envahis. Il y a à peine une heure, il se trouvait à des kilomètres et pourtant, il semblait presque juste au-dessus de la maison de Tonks, planant au-dessus de leur tête, et Draco sentit un autre frisson lui chatouiller le long de la colonne vertébrale.

"Échec et mat," dit Blaise.

Draco retourna à son match d'échecs, notant que Theo avait finalement été vaincu, grâce au château noir de Blaise.

"Conneries", Theo fronça les sourcils, puis il haussa les épaules. "La revanche?

.

.

Hermione pouvait sentir les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux, au point que c'était presque douloureux, mais elle refusa de les laisser tomber.

Pendant les sept dernières minutes, elle avait écouté Aberforth raconter les détails tragiques de la courte vie de sa sœur: Comment elle avait été attaquée par un groupe de garçons moldus alors qu'elle avait six ans et comment ils l'avait traumatisée, abandonant ses capacités magiques. Comment son père avait attaqué ce groupe de garçons puis mis à Azkaban et comment sa mère, désespérée de garder sa fille proche d'elle, l'avait caché, l'isolant. Comment Ariana avait ensuite tué sa mère avec une explosion de magie accidentelle, puis comment elle avait été laissée sous la garde de Dumbledore.

Et finalement, elle avait écouté comment une confrontation entre Aberforth, Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald avait tué Ariana, et pendant le discours d'Aberforth, le ressentiment qu'il avait à l'égard d'Albus avait été si bruyant et déchirant.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, se demandant ce qui lui passait dans la tête après avoir entendu le passé sombre de l'homme qu'il avait idolâtré et en qui il avait confiance comme un grand-père merveilleux. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à Harry, mais le récit d'Aberforth lui avait fait douter de ses propres sentiments envers Dumbledore, et elle se demandait si elle devrait se sentir coupable de cela.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," murmura Aberforth, "Avec Ariana partie, Albus était libre de-

"Il n'a jamais été libre", interrompit Harry. "Il ne l'était pas. Je sais qu'il ne l'était pas. La nuit de la mort de votre frère, il a bu une potion qui le rendait fou, et il a dit: 'Ne leur faite pas de mal. Blessez-moi à la place. Il pensait qu'il était là-bas avec toi et Grindelwald. Il pensait qu'il regardait Grindelwald vous faire du mal à Ariana et vous, je le sais. Il n"a jamais été libre. "

Hermione regarda Harry, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il n'était jamais vraiment entré dans les détails de la nuit où Dumbledore était décédé, et elle et Ron ne l'avaient jamais poussé pour plus de détails, sachant que ce serait trop pénible pour lui de revisiter les souvenirs de cette nuit-là.

Aberforth baissa les yeux sur ses mains âgées et desséchées, jouant sur ses genoux et paraissant si tristes qu'Hermione du regarder ailleurs. "Comment savez-vous que mon frère ne pensait pas au plus grand bien au lieu de vous, Potter? Comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas qu'un pion, une victime de sa vision, comme l'était ma sœur?"

"Non," dit Hermione en secouant la tête. "Dumbledore aimait Harry."

"Alors pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas dit de vous cacher? De survivre?"

"Parce que c'est plus gros que nous!" cria Harry en se levant. "Parce que c'est la guerre et que vous devez penser au-delà de vous-même! Vous avez peut-être abandonné, mais je ne le ferai pas!"

"Qui a dit que j'avais abandonné?"

"Vous l'avez fait! Vous avez dit que l'ordre était terminé et que vous savez qui avait gagné-

"C'est vrai!"

"Votre frère m'a dit comment vaincre tu sais qui! Et je vais continuer! Je continuerai à me battre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éliminé, sinon je mourrai en essayant!"

"Nous le ferons tous", dit Hermione.

"Oui," acquiesça Ron à côté d'elle. "Nous n'abandonnerons pas."

Harry leur offrit tous les deux un sourire de gratitude avant de se tourner vers Aberforth, qui semblait profondément plongé dans la contemplation des trois, ayant l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il avait il y a quelques instants.

"Nous devons entrer à Poudlard," répéta Harry." Si vous ne nous aidez pas, alors nous le ferons nous-mêmes, mais si vous connaissez un moyen de nous aider, je vous demande ... non, je vous prie de nous le dire, car nous avons besoin de tous l'aide que nous pourrons obtenir. "

Aberforth émit un long soupir laborieux, caressant sa barbe avec ses doigts maigres pendant un moment, et Hermione put voir le conflit dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Après quelques minutes, il se leva lentement et s'approcha du tableau d'Ariana en regardant le portrait de sa sœur. Hermione pensa avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue.

"D'accord", dit-il à la peinture, "Tu sais quoi faire."

Le sourire naïf d'Ariana s'étira un peu, puis elle se retourna et s'éloigna dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel peint derrière elle. Hermione sentit son front se froncer de confusion.

"Hum", dit Ron. "Où est-elle-

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'entrer dans le château", a expliqué Aberforth. "Tous les passages secrets sont bloqués, ils ont des Détraqueurs qui entourent les murs, des patrouilles à l'intérieur de l'école, et avec Snape en charge des Carrows qui suivent chacun de ses ordres." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire une fois à l'intérieur, mais comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes prêt à mourir."

"Je ne comprends pas", murmura Hermione en s'approchant de la peinture et en l'étudiant de près. "Quoi..."

Mais elle a plissa les yeux quand elle a vu un mouvement; Un petit grain de couleur apparut au bout du tunnel et Hermione devina que c'était Ariana, qui grossissait à son retour, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés. Hermione plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner qui c'était.

La silhouette était grande, ses vêtements délabré et déchirés, ses cheveux bruns, et il marchait en boitant légèrement; pourtant, il trebucha dans son élan, comme s'il était excité, et c'est surtout ça qui lui fit comprendre que le compagnon d'Ariana était Neville. Le portrait s'ouvrit comme une porte et Neville tomba pratiquement dans la pièce avec son empressement, un énorme sourire sur son visage malgré les coupures et les ecchymoses sur sa peau.

"Harry!" Il rayonna, attirant Harry dans une étreinte écrasante. "Je savais que tu viendrais!"

"Neville?" marmonna Harry une fois qu'il le relâcha. "Mais comment...?"

Hermione était prête avec ses propres questions, mais soudain, elle était soulevée du sol, enveloppée dans les bras puissants de Neville. Il la lâcha et alla saluer Ron de la même manière, et Hermione fronça les sourcils devant les robes en lambeaux et maculées de sang de Neville. Dans la meilleure lumière de la pièce, les égratignures sur son visage paraissaient tellement pires, et Hermione partagea un regard inquiet avec Harry.

"Neville", tenta à nouveau Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Hein? Oh, je ne suis pas trop en mauvais état", il haussa les épaules. "Tu devrais voir quelques-uns des autres. Seamus est pire. Allez, allons-y." Il se retourna pour remonter dans le tunnel, jetant un coup d'œil à Aberforth par-dessus son épaule." Il y en aura encore quelques-uns, Ab. Ils vont transplaner au bar, d'accord."

Avec l'aide de Ron, Hermione rampa dans le tunnel après Neville, entendant Harry remercier Aberforth d'avoir sauvé leur vie derrière elle, puis tous les quatre commencèrent à se déplacer dans le passage, guidés par la lueur de lampes brillantes.

"Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai?" demanda Neville. "Vous avez fait irruption dans Gringotts puis vous êtes échappé sur un dragon?"

"C'est vrai", dit Ron.

"C'est sacrément brillant! Mais que diable faisiez-vous là? Avez-vous planifié quelque chose pour vaincre tu sais qui?"

"Oui, mais parle-nous de Poudlard, Neville," dit Harry, évitant sa question. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Ce n'est plus vraiment Poudlard. C'est plutôt une maison de torture. Les jumeaux Carrow sont sadiques. Amycus enseigne à Défense contre les forces du mal et nous incite à utiliser le sortilège du Cruciatus les uns contre les autres."

"Quoi?" haleta Hermione. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux."

"Je suis tout à fait sérieux. J'ai eu celui-ci," dit-il en désignant la plus grande entaille sur son visage. "Pour avoir refusé de le faire. Ils n'aiment pas quand on leur tient tête. Et ensuite, Alecto enseigne les études sur les moldus , dit à tout le monde qu'elles sont des vermines, qu'ils sont toutes stupides et sauvages, et j'ai eu celui-ci," dit-il en montrant une autre égratignure, " Pour lui avoir tenu tête en classe. "

"Putain, Neville," murmura Harry. "Vous devriez faire plus attention."

"Non, c'est bon! Ça donne de l'espoir à tout le monde quand les gens se tiennent debout devant eux. De toute façon, Ginny et moi avons à nouveau lancé l'armée de Dumbledore."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, voyant ses traits remonter à la mention de Ginny, et elle pensa à Draco, resté en toute sécurité chez Tonks, loin de l'horreur qu'était devenue Poudlard, elle en était reconnaissante.

"Ca a été dur," continua Neville. "Tous ceux qui ont des parents qui s'opposent ouvertement à tu sais qui obtiennent beaucoup d'enmerde. Les Mangemorts veulent ma mort maintenant parce que j'ai parlé, alors je devais me cacher. Ginny aussi. Et Lee Et - Oh! Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que Luna et Dean sont venus ici ce matin? Ils viennent d'arriver à l'improviste! Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés-

"Ils étaient avec nous", expliqua Hermione ."Nous etions un temps chez Tonks et Remus, en convalescence après ce qui s'est passé au Manoir Malfoy."

"Oui, nous en avons entendu parler. Heureux de voir que vous avez tous l'air d'aller bien, parce que ça sonnait-

"Attendez, vous avez dit que vous deviez vous cacher," dit Harry. "Mais vous nous emmenez à Poudlard?"

"Ah, tu vas voir", répondit Neville, un sourire enjoué sur son visage. "Nous arrivé là maintenant de toute façon."

Tournant au coin, ils arrivèrent à une porte au bout du tunnel et Neville l'ouvrit en criant: "Regardez, les gars! Je vous ai dit qu'ils viendraient! C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione!"

Hermione réussit à peine à sauter dans la pièce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas avant d'être engloutie par une horde de vingt personnes ou plus, qui la serraient dans leurs bras, Harry et Ron, criant l'un sur l'autre avec ravissement et soulagement. Les jumeaux Patil l'entouraient de leurs bras, Michael Corner la regerdait rayonnant, Terry Boot lui caressait le bras, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était admirer leurs visages heureux et égratignés, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours des deux derniers jours... mois.

"Les mecs!" cria Neville par dessus le bruit. "Les gars! Donnez-leur un peu d'espace!"

Enfin capable de contempler son environnement, Hermione étudia la pièce, notant les nombreux hamacs, tous colorés et suspendus comme des fanions de fête. Elle remarqua des bibliothèques couvertes de livres, des tables et des chaises éparpillées, une radio dans le coin, des balais reposant contre les mur et accrochés aux murs en bois, les emblèmes de la maison de Gryffondor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. Mais pas de Serpentard. Il n'y avait guère de reflets verts ou argentés nulle part. Elle n'avait jamais vu une pièce pareille et se demandait si elles étaient à Poudlard.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Harry.

"La salle sur demande!" fourni Neville. "J'ai fait un peu de décoration. Je fuyais les Carrows et elle m'a laissé entrer! C'était plus petit que ça au début, mais depuis l'arrivée des autres, elle s'est agrandi et encore plus impressionnant, le tunnel vers Ab est apparu quand J'avais faim. Il nous fournit à manger parce que la pièce ne le peut pas. "

"Et les Carrows ne peuvent pas entrer?" demanda Ron.

"Non," dit Neville calmement. "J'ai en quelque sorte appris que vous deviez être plus précis avec ce que vous voulez, alors j'ai juste demandé à la salle de veiller à ce qu'aucun partisan des Carrow ne puisse y entrer. Tant qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la salle, ça va! Oh hé, les gars" il s'est encore adressé au groupe. "Ils sont bien allés à Gringotts!"

"En aucune façon!" s'écria Seamus. "Que faisiez-vous là?"

Les autres commençaient tous à aboyer sur des questions similaires, mais Hermione s'éloigna quand Harry se retourna brusquement vers l'avant, sa main volant vers son front. Elle attrapa son bras pour tenter de le caler, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il allait bien, se tenant droit, mais l'air effrayé sur son visage était révélateur.

"Nous devons nous dépêcher," murmura-t-il, pour que seuls Ron et elle puissent l'entendre. "Il est en route."

Derrière eux, il y avait un bruit, et la porte du passage s'ouvrit, révélant Fred, George, Lee et Cho.

"Que faites-vous tous ici?" demanda Ron.

"Bonsoir à toi aussi, petit frère", sourit Fred. "Nous sommes ici pour le combat, n'est-ce pas? Neville nous a appelé ."

"Le combat?" dit Harry. " Attends, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça."

"Bien sûr, vous l'êtes!" cria Neville. "Pourquoi serais-tu ici sinon?"

"Nous cherchons quelque chose."

"Quoi, et ensuite tu vas juste partir?"

"Bien ... non, mais ... c'est fou!"

"Calme-toi, Harry", sourit George. "Ne fait pas fondres tes culottes."

"Non, tu ne comprends pas ..."

Il y avait un autre bruit derrière eux, la porte du tunnel était à nouveau ouverte et Harry se tut. En voyant Ginny, le visage de Harry s'éclaira et Hermione sourit en privé, sachant combien de temps s'était passé sans se voir. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil mélancolique et Hermione donna un coup de coude à son meilleure amie.

"Harry" murmura-t-elle. "Le Horcruxe."

"Oh, d'accord", marmonna-t-il, un peu gêné. "Mais comment leur demander où il se trouve sans leur dire ce que c'est?"

"Dis-leur simplement que nous cherchons quelque chose qui a à voir avec Serdaigle. Ils te soutiendront; ils ne t'obligeront pas à expliquer."

"Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent."

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et déplaçant ses yeux pour scruter la pièce, elle analysa les visages empressés de tous leurs amis, la façon dont ils tenaient leur baguette avec enthousiasme et anticipation, puis elle se tourna vers Harry, lui offrant une tape sur l'épaule.

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisse les arrêter, Harry," murmura-t-elle. "Regarde-les. Ils attendaient ça. Tu ne peux pas espérer apprivoiser une révolution tout seul. Mais tu dois leur poser des questions sur l'Horcruxe. C'est ce que tu dois faire maintenant."

Soupirant et se tournant vers la foule, Harry porta son attention sur le petit groupe de Serdaigles à ses côtés. Cho, Padma, Michael et Terry. "Ecoutez, nous cherchons quelque chose. Nous en avons besoin pour battre tu sais qui. Nous pensons que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Serdaigle, un symbole pour cette maison, comme l'épée était un symbole pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un sait ce que cela pourrait être? "

Le silence qui suivit la question de Harry fut bruyant et Hermione sentit pratiquement sa panique s'empirer alors que les quatre Serdaigles échangèrent un regard incertain.

"Il y a le diadème."

Les oreilles d'Hermione résonnèrent au son de la voix chaude et familière de Luna, et ses yeux parcoururent avec impatience la pièce, essayant de localiser son amie. L'armée de Dumbledore se sépara pour révéler la douce blonde perchée sur un hamac bas, les mains placées innocemment sur ses genoux et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

"Je t'en ai parlé Harry," continua-t-elle. "Le diadème de Serdaigle-

"Oui, mais c'est perdu", dit Cho. "Personne ne l'a vu dans-

"Chut," siffla Ginny, et Hermione sentit la tension monter entre les deux sorcières comme des étincelles brûlantes. "Laissez Luna finir."

"Et bien, c'est la seule chose qui a été signée de Serdaigle. Je pourrais te montrer à quoi ça ressemble. Il y a une statue d'elle dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et elle la porte."

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que Harry tressautait à nouveau, ses doigts revenant à sa cicatrice, puis il se tourna pour faire face à elle et à Ron, sa voix douce et basse. "Il est en mouvement", at-il expliqué. "Je vais jeter un œil à cette statue avec Luna. Je sais que ce n'est pas sûr, mais je vais peut-être la reconnaître ou quelque chose cliquera si je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Pouvez-vous rester ici et garder la Coupe en sécurité ? "

"Bien sûr," dit Ron. "Tu devrais te préoccuper de ta sécurité, mon pote."

"Oui, Harry, fais attention," marmonna Hermione. "Reste sous la cape. Vigilance constante, tu te souviens?"

"Bien sûr. Je serai de retour dans un moment. Essayez de calmer ces choses-ici."

Hochant simplement la tête et essayant de dissimuler ses craintes, elle regarda Harry et Luna s'éloigner, guidés par Neville jusqu'à la sortie, puis ses deux amis disparurent dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, où Merlin savait combien de Mangemorts patrouillaient. Elle entendit Ron lâcher un soupir blasé à côté d'elle et elle fit écho au geste, se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts et essayant de secouer le sentiment soudain d'épuisement qui l'envahissait. Tandis que les autres personnes dans la pièce commençaient à parler entre elles, elles semblaient déformées et floues à Hermione, comme si elles étaient séparées d'elle, enfermées dans une petite bulle dans laquelle rien ne pouvait pénétrer.

"Pense-tu qu'il le trouvera?" Il a demandé.

"Je ne sais pas", murmura-t-elle. "Il peut les sentir. Peut-être que ça le mènera à lui."

"Oui, mais même s'il le trouve, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. Grâce à ce foutu gobelin-

"Ne parle pas mal des morts s'il te plaît, Ron-

"C'est vrai!"

Elle était sur le point de leur suggérer de s'asseoir et de réfléchir à quelques idées, mais la porte du tunnel était à nouveau ouverte et la mâchoire d'Hermione tomba comme contemplant une personne après l'autre. Remus, Moody, Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Percy, Oliver Dubois, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet; ils sont tous venus dans la pièce, à la grande joie de l'armée de Dumbledore, qui a applaudi et accueilli chaleureusement les nouvelles recrues.

"Putain," murmura Ron ."Qui diable a appelé la Calvalrie?"

"J'ai l'ai fait!" dit Neville. "Nous pourrions avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible."

Hermione regarda Ron partir de son côté pour s'adresser à sa famille, et elle sourit à la grappe de rouquins, écoutant Molly se lancer dans un tollé sur Ginny à propos de prendre part à tout ça quand elle n'était pas majeure. En parcourant la pièce, elle réalisa qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un et se dirigea vers Remus. Elle se retint un instant en entendant dire que Shacklebolt et Moody discutaient de stratégies de combat.

"... s'il le fait, nous devrions nous diriger vers les plus hautes tours", dit Remus. "Nous aurons la meilleure vue et un bon point de vue de là-haut."

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu disais quelque chose de brillant, Lupin," grogna Maugrey. "Nous devons parler à McGonagall et aux autres professeurs-

"Pas avant que Harry ne revienne. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il vas faire ."

Maugrey roula des yeux. "Très bien, nous allons rester assis ici et nous tourner les pouces-

"Oui, nous le ferons," dit Remus d'un ton vif. "La patience n'est pas qu'une vertu, c'est une nécessité pour la victoire."

"Oui, oui", le renvoya Moody, s'éloignant de leur petit groupe. "Je vais parler aux enfants de ce qui se passe ici. Probablement donner un peu plus de sens a tous ça ."

"Remus", appela Hermione, se faisant connaître. "Pourquoi Tonks n'est-elle pas ici?"

"Bonjour Hermione," il sourit, attendant que Shacklebolt se soit excusé avant de parler à nouveau. "Elle est dans un refuge avec le bébé. Je lui ai demandé de rentrer à la maison."

"Ca ne lui resemble pas de manquer quelque chose comme ça."

"Cela a pris beaucoup de d'argumentation. Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur Teddy, et je préférerais qu'elle reste dans un endroit sûr. Bon sang, je préférerais que nous soyons tous dans un endroit sûr, mais il semble que le moment soit venu de se battre."

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air absent, regardant son groupe de soldats déjà prêt, absorbant toutes les expressions d'excitation, d'appréhension, d'anxiété, d'espoir et à peu près toutes les autres émotions du spectre émotionnel. C'était vraiment bizarre de penser que ce groupe volontaire, composé en majorité d'adolescents, sera celui qui combattrait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Bizarre et triste.

"Remus, croyez-vous honnêtement que nous sommes prêts pour cela?"

Il hésita, le front plissé de pensées."Je crois que les gens peuvent se préparer à tout, quand l'occasion se présente. Vous n'êtes pas un groupe d'enfants naïfs, et vous avez tous l'âge. Vous avez vu la naissance de cette guerre de vos propres yeux. Pourquoi ne devriez-vous pas la voir se terminer? "

Sourirant faussement, car elle doutait qu'il soit sincère. Hermione ne répondit pas car elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle s'excusa et traversa la foule pendant plusieurs minutes, discutant avec Padma et Parvati pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Ron le côté de la pièce. Elle lui fit signe de se séparer de la présence protectrice de Molly et il la rencontra dans un endroit plus calme, à la lisière de la foule.

"Je pensais que nous devrions peut-être essayer de trouver un moyen de détruire cet Horcruxe", a-t-il déclaré. "Toute cette bataille qu'ils prévoient sera inutile si nous ne pensons pas à quelque chose."

"Je sais," soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je serai de retour dans une minute et nous essaierons de penser à quelque chose."

.

.

Draco massa l'arête de son nez alors qu'un début de mal de tête sourd commençait à lui cogner le dos des yeux.

Theo était à quelques pas de sa énième défaite de la soirée, son roi coincé dans un coin du plateau et pris en embuscade par la reine de Blaise, son fou et son château. Draco devina qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que ce match soit beaucoup plus court, à peine une heure en fait, car regarder les cases noires et blanches commençait à le rendre malade. Il regarda intensément Blaise alors qu'il poussait son château en avant, laissant échapper un soupir fatigué alors qu'il se penchait dans son fauteuil.

"Échec et mat."

"Merci Merlin," dit Draco.

"Les boules", murmura Théo en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "La revanche?

"Va te faire foutre", cracha Blaise, et au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Andromeda entra dans la pièce, et Blaise ressembla à un enfant penaud qui avait été attrapé avec les mains dans le sac. "Désolé, Dromeda."

"Tout va bien," elle lui sourit. "Je ne suis pas si prude, Blaise."

"Ce n'est pas juste", a déclaré Theo. "Tu me cherches toujours quand je jure."

"C'est parce que chaque mot que tu utilises est un gros mot, Theo."

"A-tu entendu parler de Granger?" Demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressé. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où elle est?"

"Non, désolée", répondit-elle en les rejoignant à la table." J'ai essayé de contacter Tonks mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir. J'ai aussi essayé de contacter d'autres personnes, mais personne ne répond. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous allés se coucher. Il est assez tard."

Draco n'était pas convaincu par sa tante, mais il ne se disputa pas avec elle. Si elle ne savait rien, il ne pouvait rien y faire et elle paraissait tellement épuisée et defaite qu'elle se rongeait les ongles d'un air absent, craignant à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait aussi ce sentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave menaçait l'air et son estomac était tordu depuis que l'orage avait commencé à gronder au-dessus de leur tête.

"Pourquoi vous trois ne vous couchez pas?" demanda Andromède.

"Pas fatigué", dit simplement Théo. "Miles, Tracey et Millicent sont-ils au lit?"

"Non, ils sont dans l'autre pièce en train de jouer au cartes." Elle s'immobilisa et pencha la tête, regardant la fenêtre alors qu'une explosion de lumière éclairait le ciel. "Peut-être que ça va juste être une de ces nuits où personne ne peut dormir."

.

.

Se sentant anormalement nerveuse alors qu'elle murmurait le mot de passe de la gargouille, Minerva McGonagall se précipita à l'intérieur du bureau de directeur, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle montait l'escalier. Tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps. En scrutant la pièce, elle trouva Rogue dos à elle, sa silhouette sinistre posée contre la plus haute et la plus grande fenêtre de la pièce, apparemment inconsciente de son interruption. La lueur bleu-blanc des charmes de protection que Flitwick avait lancés il y a quelques instants illumina la pièce et Minerva entra dans l'ombre de Snape pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière criarde.

"Severus-

"Potter est là", murmura-t-il, toujours face à la fenêtre.

"Comment a-tu su?"

"Ma Marque a brûlé. Tu sais qui va être sur le chemin. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu as protégé Poudlard?"

"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle. "Et selon M. Potter, il est déjà proche."

Lentement, il inclina finalement la tête, regardant McGonagall avec confusion sur son épaule. "Tu a vu Potter?"

"Oui, je l'ai rencontré avec Miss Lovegood dans la Tour de Serdaigle. C'est Alecto qui a convoqué Celui qui ne doit pas être nommé."

"Et où sont les jumeaux Carrow maintenant?"

"Tous les deux assommés et attachés. Ce n'est pas un problème."

Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent. "Et Potter?"

"Il a dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose à la demande de Dumbledore," expliqua-t-elle, en raclant sa gorge. "Severus, j'ai ordonné à tous les chefs de maison de rassembler les enfants et d'autres professeurs. Les plus jeunes enfants vont être évacués, mais ceux qui sont majeurs ont eu la possibilité de rester et de se battre."

"Ces sortilèges de protection ne vont pas les garder longtemps, Minerva."

"J'en suis conscient. J'ai également demandé au locomoteur Piertotum de gagner un peu plus de temps, mais je sais qu'il finira par franchir les barrières. Nous nous réunissons dans la Grande Salle dans quinze minutes pour discuter de stratégies et aider les plus jeunes sortir en toute sécurité. "

Arquant un sourcil, Snape se tourna pour lui faire face. "Es-tu venu ici pour me demander de le retarder?"

"Non, Severus," dit McGonagall en secouant la tête. "Je suis venu ici pour essayer de te convaincre d'abandonner ton rôle d'espion et de lutter vaillamment pour notre côté."

"Quoi?" il a cassé. "C'est absurde, Minerva-

"Je peux témoigner de ton innocence et je compte bien le faire dans la Grande Salle-

"Je vous suis plus utile en tant qu'agent double. Je peux vous transmettre des informations et éventuellement le gêner, ainsi que les Mangemorts. Révéler ma véritable loyauté serait stupide-

"Severus, nous sommes à deux pas d'une bataille. Notre camp vous considère comme un ennemi. Et si tu étais tué ou blessé par quelqu'un de notre côté? Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même de permettre que cela se produise, et la personne responsable une fois qu'ils sauront la vérité. "

"Minerva, je suis plus que capable de me défendre-

"Severus, s'il te plaît," dit-elle, sa voix tendue et désespérée. "Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te voir blessé à cause d'une façade que tu estime devoir garder. Lutte pour l'Ordre-

"Je me bats pour l'Ordre", soupira-t-il. "C'est ce que je dois faire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin de te dire de rester logique, Minerva. Je suis bien plus utile en tant qu'espion et tu le sais."

"Je te demande de le reconsidérer."

Je refuse," répondit-il d'une voix vive. "Tu perd ton temps, ce que tu ne peux pas te permettre. Rassemble tes étudiants, fait tes projets et rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle."

"Mais, Severus -

"Vas, Minerva", insista-t-il. "Vas. Maintenant. Prépare-toi au combat pendant que tu a un peu de temps. Ne gaspille plus d'énergie sur moi. Garde-le pour le combat."

Inclinant la tête en signe de défaite, les rides d'expression de McGonagall devinrent tellement plus profondes, se froissant de regret alors qu'elle pivotait sur ses talon pour partir. Son intuition lui disait de protester, de persévérer et de le convaincre de changer d'avis, mais elle n'avait pas de minutes à perdre et elle avait une école de sorciers et de sorcières mineurs à prendre en considération. Elle hésita cependant à la porte, se retournant pour rencontrer son regard impassible.

"Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, Severus. J'espère que tous les autres vont te connaître comme moi et je te remercie pour ce que tu a fait."

Snape ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle ait quitté la vue avant de relâcher et son souffle fatigué et troublé. Regardant la fenêtre, il regarda l'armée de soldats et les statues sortir dans la cour, leurs pas résonnant comme un tambour de bataille, et au-delà de la porte du bureau, il pouvait entendre les étudiants se déplacer dans les couloirs, leurs voix alarmées.

"Minerva a raison, Severus," dit le portrait de Dumbledore. "Vous êtes un homme très courageux."

"Courageux ou fou, même si je suis maintenant convaincu que c'est la même chose."

"Vous ne devez pas oublier votre tâche, Severus. Harry doit savoir qu'il est le dernier Horcruxe et que Voldemort doit le tuer, sinon Voldemort restera intouchable-

"Oui, vous avez dit très clairement que Potter doit se sacrifier," ricana-t-il amèrement. "Je ferai en sorte d'informer Potter qu'il doit se suicider. Et encore une fois, vous avez ma gratitude éternelle pour m'avoir laissé avec cette responsabilité."

La peinture de Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné?"

"Je vous pardonnerai si ça marche et si on gagne."

.

Hermione éclaboussa son visage d'eau, observa son reflet dans le miroir et décida qu'elle avait l'air tellement plus jeune qu'elle ne le ressentait. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, ses paupières étaient lourdes et son cœur était enflé dans sa poitrine, comme si il était prête à éclater avec toute l'appréhension qu'il renferme. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle était terrifiée par ce qui semblait être l'inévitable maintenant, ou désireuse d'atteindre le final de l'enfer dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis la quatrième année; depuis que Voldemort s'était régénéré.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers ses mains, elle remarqua qu'elles tremblaient un peu, mais attribua cela à l'adrénaline et au froid persistant. Elle vit qu'elle avait eu une petite égratignure à l'annulaire, probablement de Gringotts, conclut-elle, et une goutte de sang tomba dans le bassin, écarlate contre la porcelaine, et elle était momentanément fixée sur elle.

Le sang est le début et la fin de tout: la naissance, la mort, voire l'amour dans son cas, et elle a pensé à une autre salle de bain tachée de sang à une autre époque.

Là. Maintenant, ton sang est sale aussi!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait identifié cet incident comme un tournant pour Draco et elle-même, le catalyseur de leur relation. Il lui manquait plus que jamais, sa voix l'aurait calmer, mais elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit quelque part en sécurité. Trop de personnes qu'elle aimait étaient déjà ici et sa partie rationnelle savait qu'il y aurait des pertes.

Des gens allaient mourir ce soir.

Des gens qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait.

Elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir ou les pas qui tapotaient le carrelage derrière elle, mais un éclair de mouvement dans le miroir la surprit. Se retournant avec un étrange mélange de choc et d'instinct régissant son corps, elle sortit la baguette de Bellatrix en une seconde et la fixa sur l'intrus avec un bras étonnamment ferme.

"Whoa, Hermione, calme-toi!" bafouilla Ron. "C'est juste moi!"

"Putain, Ronald, tu m'as fait peur!"

"Beaucoup trop nerveuse?"

"Et bien, au cas où tu oublierais, tu sais qui est en chemin," dit-elle, rangeant la baguette dans sa poche. "Tu ne devrais pas te faufiler derrière les gens comme ça!"

"Désolé, j'ai essayé de frapper à la porte, mais tu n'as pas répondu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici de toute façon? C'est la salle de bain des filles, Ron."

"Bien, c'est ça! C'est pour ça que je suis là!" dit-il soudainement animé. "Quand tu as dit que tu allais à la salle de bain, quelque chose m'a cliqué dans la tête. La salle de bain des filles! La saleté de salle de bain!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"La chambre des secrets!" il s'est excalmé. "Le squelette du Basilic doit toujours être là-bas, et si nous obtenons quelques-uns de ses crocs-

"Ensuite, nous pourrons les utiliser pour détruire les Horcruxes", finit-elle, un sourire lui remontant les joues. "Ron, tu es un génie!"

"Je sais! Nous pouvons utiliser un balai et entrer et sortir de là en quelques minutes."

"Et je peux lancer un sort de désillusion pour nous cacher," dit-elle, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. "Allons-y."

Heureusement, la salle de bain des filles dans la salle d'attente était adjacente à la sortie et ils se sont échappées avant même que quiconque s'en aperçoive, descendant un escalier étroit jusqu'à atteindre un mur. Ron le poussa juste au moment où Hermione finit de réciter le sort de désillusion, mais dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le couloir, ils furent presque renversés par une petite troupe de Gryffondors de première année, dirigée par une Madame Bibine plutôt troublée. Derrière eux se trouvaient un groupe de Serdaigles de cinquième année, puis derrière eux un groupe de Serpentards de troisième année, et Hermione lâcha rapidement le sortilège sur Ron, inquiète de se séparer parmi le trafic d'étudiants de Poudlard.

"Je suppose que Harry a vu un des professeurs et leur a dit que tu sais qui est en chemin," marmonna Ron, tirant sur sa manche. "Allez, nous devons aller au deuxième étage."

"Pense-tu que Harry va bien?"

"Bien sûr, tu sais qu'il a le don de rester en vie. Il a le surnom "Le garçon qui a survécu", tu te souviens?"

Permettant à Ron de l'entraîner dans les couloirs familiers de Poudlard, elle écouta le bruit résonner autour du château. les pas tonnants et les cris effrayés, et tout sembla se fondre dans un rugissement assourdissant qui fit trembler le bâtiment même.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant une fenêtre, Hermione fut momentanément aveuglée par l'écran de lumière aveuglante entourant l'école et elle sut qu'il s'agissait de sorts de protection, formant un bouclier brillant et scintillante pour la défense de Poudlard.

Elle savait que ça avait commencé.

.

.

"Mat," dit Andromède.

"Putain d'enfer", murmura Theo. "Ce n'est tout simplement pas ma nuit ce soir."

Draco était sur le point de faire un autre commentaire sur les piètres compétences de Theo en matière d'échecs, mais un bruit étrange détourna son attention, et tout le monde dans la pièce se redressa lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Tonks se précipita dans la pièce, serrant Teddy contre sa poitrine alors qu'il pleurait tirant fort sur ses petits poumons. La panique était gravée dans les traits de Tonks, et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge vif depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, puis Andromède se releva et approchait de sa fille avec une angoisse évidente.

"Nymphadora, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Maman, j'ai besoin que tu regardes Teddy."

"Pourquoi?"

"Remus est allé à Poudlard avec l'Ordre" expliqua-t-elle rapidement. "Harry est là et tu sais qui est en chemin. Nous allons nous battre. C'est l'heure."

"Est-ce que Granger est là?" demanda Draco, indifférent s'il avait l'air pathétique cette fois.

"Et Luna?" ajouta Blaise.

"Tout le monde est là, d'après ce que j'ai compris ", dit-elle en installant soigneusement Teddy dans les bras de sa mère. "Remus m'a dit de rester à la maison avec le bébé, mais je dois y aller. J'ai besoin de le rejoindre, maman."

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Draco se resserra et le battement de son cœur s'accéléra. C'était ça. C'était la bataille finale. Le combat décisif. Si Potter était à Poudlard, il savait que Granger le serait aussi, et si Voldemort se dirigeait là-bas, il aurait alors son armée de Mangemorts, préparée pour la guerre, prête à tuer. Il vit toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait dans le visage de Tonks, et il comprit comment elle se sentait, savait à quel point elle était désespérée d'être avec son mari, parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour Granger à ce moment-là.

Il avait besoin de la retrouver, et ce besoin lui faisait mal.

Et cela ne concernait même plus exclusivement Granger. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'elle n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il était si désireux d'aller à Poudlard, mais il y avait maintenant d'autres incitations qui l'encourageaient à agir. Il le voulait pour lui-même, pour prouver qu'il était capable; qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois dans sa vie misérable et semée d'erreurs.

Et il avait tant de questions: pourquoi Granger était-il là? Allait-elle bien? Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé? Est-ce que ses parents seraient là? L'Ordre pourrait-il vraiment gagner cette guerre?

"Je suis désolé, maman", dit Tonks en embrassant le front de Teddy, puis la joue de sa mère. "Je dois y aller."

"Je sais que tu le dois, mon amour."

Tonks offrit un sourire triste à sa mère, ses cheveux prenant une teinte brun clair avant de se tourner vers le trio de Serpentards, les observant avec espoir. "Et vous trois?" elle a demandé. "Restez-vous ici ou venez-vous avec moi? Pour se battre?"

Draco n'hésita pas. Il s'apprêtait déjà à se lever et à rejoindre Tonks, mais Theo le prit à contre-pied, se levant de son siège en une seconde, son expression étant plus sévère et sincère que Draco ne se souvenait avoir vue.

"Je viens", dit Théo. "Je ne vais pas laisser les Gryffondors s'amuser."

Tonks fronça les sourcils. "J'étais à Poufsouffle."

"Même chose. Bordel tu vas probablement essayer de serrer dans tes bras les Mangemorts. Tu as besoin de Serpentards, crois-moi."

Ignorant son commentaire, elle regarda Draco. "Et toi?"

"Bien sûr que je suis de la partie," dit-il sèchement en se levant.

Le regard qui vola sur le visage de sa cousine ressemblait presque à de la fierté, ou peut-être avait-elle simplement compris son intention de se rendre à Granger, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, mais il était déjà levé, acquiesçant avant même qu'elle puisse poser la question.

"Et vous êtes tous prêts pour ça?" demanda Tonks. "Vous êtes prêt à vous battre contre des personnes que vous considériez autrefois comme des amis? Votre famille? Vous êtes prêt pour-

"Bla, bla, bla", l'interrompit Théo. "Oui, nos parents sont des fous, nous le savons. Nous le savons mieux que quiconque en fait. Nous vivions avec eux."

"Nous savons à quoi nous attendre, Tonks", a déclaré Blaise. "Honnêtement, nous savons ce que nous faisons."

Tonks sembla considérer Théo et Blaise pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Draco, l'étudiant attentivement, et il savait pourquoi. Ses circonstances n'étaient pas aussi noires et blanches que celles de ses amis, alors que Theo et Blaise avaient été légitimement désavoués par leurs familles, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses parents ressentaient pour lui maintenant, ni même de ce qu'il ressentait pour eux. C'était compliqué et il reconnaissait qu'il craignait de les revoir, mais il s'était préparé mentalement à tous les scénarios imaginables. Arriver à Granger était sa principale priorité, et si ses parents, ou toute autre personne, tentaient de l'empêcher, il s'en occuperait comme bon lui semblait.

Il ne dit rien mais donna à Tonks un dernier signe de tête ferme pour l'informer qu'il avait pris sa décision. Souriant d'approbation et apparemment satisfait de son geste, elle s'avança pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Je suis très fière de toi", lui dit-elle, reportant son attention sur Blaise et Theo. "Et vous deux aussi."

"Tu vois," marmonna Théo, mal à l'aise. "C'est exactement ce genre de conneries qui prouve que Poufsouffle et Gryffondors ne devraient pas être autorisés près des champs de bataille. Pouvons-nous partir?"

"Merde, attends," dit Draco. "Je n'ai pas de baguette. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des jours et je ne sais pas du tout où elle se trouve-

"Tu peux prendre la mienne."

Sans voix, les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur sa tante, qui avait déjà retiré sa baguette et la lui tendit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la baguette d'Andromède auparavant, mais maintenant il remarqua que c'était bois de Vigne, environ 13 pouces, et avec, s'il ne s'y trompait pas, un noyau de cœur de dragon, très similaire au sien. Testant soigneusement ses doigts contre la baguette, il sentit que sa magie cédait instantanément, avec obéissance, et il se demanda si c'était parce que sa baguette et la sienne étaient si semblables, ou si c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour que la baguette puisse lui obéir.

"Merci, tante Dromeda," murmura-t-il, pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. "Pour tout."

Il espérait qu'elle savait qu'il était vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, car il ne pourrait jamais exprimer ouvertement sa gratitude. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait gardé en vie, à l'abri et nourrie pendant les derniers mois, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Et après tout ce que sa famille lui avait fait subir dans le passé, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dû, elle l'avait fait malgré tout. Il savait maintenant que la tante avec laquelle il n'avait eu aucun contact jusqu'à il y a quelques mois était une femme extraordinaire et qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille.

"S'il te plaît, fais attention", lâcha Andromeda, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait les autres. "Soyez tous prudents."

"Tout ira bien, maman", dit Tonks en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. "D'accord, les garçons. Allons nous battre."


	41. Rogue

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 41: Snape.

Remuant nerveusement ses pieds, Hermione regarda Ron alors qu'il s'avançait et tirait sept crocs de la dépouille squelettique du basilic. Il faisait tellement froid et calme ici; trop calme, comme si le silence l'entourait, l'engloutissait, l'étouffait. Ils étaient étrangement immobile et isolé dans la Chambre, et pourtant, Hermione savait que le chaos grondait au-dessus de leurs têtes et que cela semblait seulement aggraver le silence.

Atteignant son sac, elle retira la tasse d'Helga, caressant la gravure avec ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui tende un des crocs.

"Allez," dit-il, la regardant dans l'expectative. "Tu devrais faire celui-ci."

"Je ne sais pas, Ron ..."

"Ça ira", lui assura-t-il en soulevant la Coupe de ses mains. Il la plaça au sol à leurs pieds et lui tendit le croc. "Vas-y, Hermione."

Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à contrecœur, elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle serrait fermement le croc, le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête avant de le descendre pour poignarder la Coupe. Une brise d'énergie noire se précipita, repoussant ses cheveux, puis la Coupe saigna un liquide noir et épais, avant qu'elle ne semble se ratatiner comme une fleur morte. Un autre coup de vent sembla tourbillonner autour d'elle, mais ensuite il se fana et la pièce fut calme .

"C'est ça?" elle a marmonné. "Je m'attendais ... je ne sais pas, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Et bien, c'est un problème en moins. Nous devrions aller chercher Harry. Lui dire que la Coupe a été détruite et que nous avons les crocs."

Hochant la tête, elle se leva et essuya ses mains poussiéreuses sur son jean. "Je me demande ce qui se passe là-bas maintenant."

.

.

Draco grogna quand Theo faillit le faire trébucher pour la troisième fois, attrapant sa cheville avec son pied. Ils s'étaient pressés devant les derniers étudiants en train d'être évacuer - escortés par un élève ronchonneur et une madame Pince survolté- il y a cinq minutes environ, au niveau de l'entrée du tunnel. Leur petite équipe avait certes gagné quelques regards confus et quelques chuchotements, mais ils avaient juste continué à marcher dans le tunnel, dirigé par Tonks, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus paniqué à chaque pas.

En regardant derrière lui, les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur les mains jointes de Miles et de Tracey, et s'il était possible, sa douleur de trouver Granger s'intensifia, comme une traction physique sur sa poitrine.

Il regarda alors Blaise et Theo, qui semblaient tous deux aussi anxieux que lui d'arriver au bout de ce tunnel en ruine. Il comprenait l'empressement de Blaise, mais le raisonnement de Théo semblait plus compliqué que cela, un mélange de nombreux motifs, tels que la vengeance pour la mort de Ted, le besoin d'affronter son père et même le rachat.

Mais alors peut-être qu'ils étaient tous là pour la rédemption à un certain niveau.

Finalement, il vit une porte apparaître et poussa pratiquement Tonks en avant, désespéré maintenant et presque étourdi alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Tonks poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, et Draco fut momentanément aveuglé par la lumière bienvenue alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans la pièce, suivi de près par les autres membres des 'illuminés' alors qu'ils s'immobilisaient tous pour s'imprégner de leur environnement inconnu.

"Où diable sommes nous?" demanda Théo.

"La salle sur demande ", a déclaré Tonks. "Vite, regardez autour de vous pour la sortie. C'est probablement-

"Tonks? C'est toi?"

Draco claqua des yeux sur sa gauche, attrapant un éclair de cheveux roux, puis Ginny Weasley se fraya un chemin à travers la jungle des hamacs, regardant Tonks et le groupe de Serpentards avec suspicion.

"Tonks, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi sont-ils ici?"

Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, la voix de Voldemort commença à résonner et à vibrer dans la pièce, si claire que Draco jurerait qu'il se tenait juste à côté de lui. Tracey cria quelque part derrière lui, Blaise porta ses mains à ses oreilles pour essayer d'étouffer le son, et les yeux de Theo parcoururent la pièce d'un coup d'œil, essayant de trouver la source. Draco resta simplement là, écoutant chaque mot. Chaque syllabe.

"Je sais que vous vous préparez à vous battre. Ses efforts sont futiles. Vous ne pouvez pas me battre. Je ne veux pas vous tuer. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas verser de sang magique ..."

"... Donnez-moi Harry Potter et aucun ne sera blessé. Donnez-moi Harry Potter, et je laisserai l'école intacte. Donnez-moi Harry Potter, et vous serez récompensé. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit."

.

.

Hermione pouvait sentir sa bouche pendre lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux de Ron, aussi larges que les siens.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle." Tu ne pense pas que quelqu'un-

"Personne ne va donner Harry. Même si quelqu'un essayait, les autres le défendraient."

"Nous devons le trouver, Ron. Nous devons nous dépêcher."

"D'accord", acquiesça-t-il en attrapant le balai. "Allons-y."

.

.

Draco agrippa légèrement la baguette d'Andromèda alors que les derniers mots de Voldemort disparaissaient. Le silence qui a suivi était lourd et épais; le genre que vous pouvez sentir sur vos épaules, et il se tourna vers ses collègues Serpentards en attendant que l'un d'entre eux le brise. Il était facile de prédire lequel parlerait en premier.

"Bien," dit Théo, "C'était carrément désagréable. J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles ont été violées."

"Ginny, où est tout le monde?" Demanda Tonks, fronçant les sourcils lorsque le plus jeune Weasley lança de nouveau un regard prudent aux Serpentards. "Ils sont ok, Ginny, ils sont venus avec moi."

"Oui, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment dignes de confiance."

"Tu n'a pas besoin de leur faire confiance, mais tu dois me faire confiance, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont venus ici pour se battre. De notre côté."

Cela sembla retenir l'attention de Ginny et le regard de suspicion disparut lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse tout simplement intriguée.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe," dit-elle. "Ils m'ont dit de rester ici parce que je suis mineur. Harry est venu ici, puis est parti un moment pour chercher quelque chose, puis il est revenu et a dit à tout le monde d'aller dans la Grande Salle, et que les professeurs donneraient les commandement là-bas. Mais c'était il y a environ une demi-heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis. "

"Et Luna?" demanda Blaise. "A-tu vu Luna?"

"Et Granger?" ajouta Draco.

"Q-quoi? Luna et Hermione? Pourquoi vous-

"Dis-leur simplement," interrompit Tonks, mais son ton était doux. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais dis-leur simplement si tu as vu les filles."

"Et bien ... je ... je ne sais pas vraiment," soupira Ginny, visiblement déconcertée par la situation. "Luna est partie avec Harry et elle n'est pas revenue avec lui, alors je suppose qu'elle est allée dans la Grande Salle. Et Hermione ... Je ne sais pas. Hermione et Ron ont juste disparu, peu de temps après Harry . Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. "

"Tu sais," dit Théo, "Un autre jour, je ferais probablement un commentaire à propos de Granger qui se faufilait avec Weasley -

"Ferme-la", grommela Draco. "Tonks, nous devons bouger. Je dois trouver-

"Attends un moment," dit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny. "Es-tu sûr de ne pas savoir où est Remus?"

"Et bien, j'ai cru l'entendre avec papa parler de monter dans les hautes tours, alors ils pourraient être à Serdaigle, ou Astronomie ou à Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Ils parlaient doucement."

"D'accord. Merci Ginny."

"Comment diable pouvons-nous sortir d'ici?" demanda Draco.

Ginny sembla un peu surprise que Draco lui ait parlé directement, mais elle leva lentement le bras, désignant un coin sombre de la pièce. "Les escaliers sont là-bas, mais la porte s'ouvre à un endroit différent à chaque fois. Je viendrai avec vous-

"Aucune de chance", dit Tonks. "Si on t'a dit de rester ici, c'est ce que tu dois le faire, et-

"Allons!" dit Blaise avec impatience en se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Nous devons y aller! Nous perdons du temps!"

Après les justes paroles de son ami, Draco attrapa le bras de Tonks et l'attira avec lui alors que leur groupe se dirigeait vers un escalier étroit et faiblement éclairé, il se sentit soudainement nerveux. Son cœur battait presque contre sa poitrine, mais il continua. Sont instinct l'avertissait qu'en dehors des murs sécurisés de la salle sur demande, Poudlard était en émoi et qu'ils le rejoindraient, comme des moineaux pris au piège dans un ouragan.

Le fait que Granger soit déjà pris au piège l'a poussé à continuer. Il savait qu'elle était là quelque part, il avait juste besoin de la trouver et ils pourraient surmonter l'ouragan ensemble.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de dix minutes, ils atteignirent une porte au bout d'un couloir et Blaise la poussa prudemment pour l'ouvrir, levant la tête pour regarder à gauche, puis à droite. A la seconde où la porte fut ouverte, le bruit fit presque tomber Draco en arrière. Il pouvait entendre des gens crier et hurler, il y avait des éclats de verre, des explosions, des éruptions et le château tremblait comme dans un tremblement de terre.

"Nous sommes au troisième étage, près de la salle de classe des sortilèges", expliqua Blaise. "Je ne vois rien, mais on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose plus loin dans le couloir ... Ouais, il y a vraiment des gens qui se battent là-bas."

"Si c'est sûr, partez", dit Tonks, "attendez dehors nous arrivons."

En suivant les instructions, Blaise passa devant la porte, suivie de près par Draco, jusqu'à ce que leur petite foule se tienne dans le couloir et que la porte d'où ils venaient ait disparu. Les yeux de Draco parcoururent avec vigilance la zone, apercevant les fenêtres brisées et un trou béant dans le mur à quelques mètres d'eux. Au bout du couloir, les lumières clignotantes des sorts affichaient des ombres tremblantes.

Ils étaient juste au coin.

"D'accord", dit Tonks. "Je dois trouver Remus, et je vous retrouve apres tous les deux," dit-elle à Blaise et à Draco, "Il faut trouver les filles. Nous devons nous séparer. Il est inutile que nous nous dirigions tous vers les tours. Je ... me sent mal de vous laisser-

"T'inquiète pas, vas-y", dit Blaise. "Fais ce que tu as besoin de faire et nous nous débrouillerons. C'est bon."

Le bâtiment trembla lorsqu'un souffle violent pénétra dans Poudlard quelque part au-dessus de leur tête, peut-être à l'étage supérieur, mais il était difficile de le savoir parmi le vacarme. Les voix à l'autre bout du couloir semblaient se rapprocher et les ombres grandissaient.

"Tonks, tu devrais y aller," dit Draco. "Tu dois aller jusqu'au sommet. Vas-y."

Hochant la tête, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. "Reste en sécurité, Cousin," dit-elle doucement.

"Toi aussi," répondit-il, et il le pensait vraiment.

Elle s'est tournée vers les autres. "Soyez tous prudents."

Et puis elle s'éloigna rapidement, disparaissant dans un couloir latéral, et Draco fut surpris de constater qu'il ressentait une réelle inquiétude pour sa seule cousine, mais une autre explosion quelque part à sa gauche brisa ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui hésitait pratiquement, puis vers Theo, qui semblait plus alerte et nerveux que Draco ne pourrait jamais se souvenir.

"Ecoute," dit Blaise, "je vais partir tout seul pour trouver Luna-

"Peut-être devrions-nous rester ensemble", raisonna Millicent. "L'Ordre pourrait même ne pas se rendre compte que nous nous battons de leur côté."

"Je ne peux pas te demander de trouver Luna avec moi. C'est mon problème, alors je vais m'en occuper."

"Moi aussi," dit Draco. "Je dois aller checher Granger et je vais le faire seul. Cela ne sert à rien que nous restions ensemble lorsque nous avons des plans différents."

"Il a raison", dit Miles. "D'accord, bien, Tracey, Millicent, Theo et moi-même

"Attends," coupa Théo. "J'ai de la merde à faire aussi et je ne vous 'entraîne pas là-dedans."

"D'accord" poursuivit Miles. "Donc, nous nous dirigerons tous les trois vers la Grande Salle. Peut-être essayerons-nous de trouver Slughorn et nous lui dirons qu'il a des alliés de Serpentards ici. Bonne chance, vous trois. Essayez de nous rattraper quand vous le pourrez. "

"Ça ira," acquiesça Blaise. "Bonne chance."

Leurs trois compagnons sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs poches et se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée à Tonks, en direction de l'escalier nord-ouest, si Draco s'en souvenait bien. Et puis c'était juste eux trois; leur petit trio inquiet de Serpentards, et ils restèrent là en silence pendant un moment, les yeux baissés et la bouche serrée. Mais une autre explosion dans les environs rompit le calme et tout recommença à bouger.

"Bien," dit Draco, "On pourrait courir ici pendant des années en essayant de les trouver. Connaissant notre chance, tu trouveras Granger et je trouverai Lovegood, alors je pense que nous devrions nous rencontrer dans une demi-heure; voir si nous pouvons nous entraider. "

"D'accord," acquiesça Blaise."Cela a du sens. Nous devrions nous rencontrer dans le couloir devant le bureau de Binns,. C'est à peu près à mi-chemin, c'est proche de certains escaliers et c'est assez bien caché."

"Ha oui, on se rencontraient là-bas pour commèrer ou comploter contre les Gryffondors, vous vous souvenez ?"marmonna Théo. "Mais ne compté pas sur moi pour ça. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'échanger de notes avec vous deux."

Blaise plissa les yeux vers son demi-frère, le scrutant intensément, furieusement. "Et pourquoi diable veux-tu partir seul?"

"Putain, maman, calme-toi."

"Théo."

"Je veux retrouver mon père", dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. "C'est peut-être la dernière chance que j'ai pour affronter le bâtard.

"Putain de merde," gronda Blaise. "Tu es vraiment si débile que ça?"

"Eh bien, ce ne serait pas juste pour le reste de la race humaine si j'étais aussi attirant et si génial-

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes blagues, Theo!"

"Hé, vous êtes en train de partir à la recherche de vos amies!" il a protesté. "En quoi est-ce différent?"

"C'est complètement différent!" cria Blaise. "Tu vas retrouver ton père pour provoquer un combat, et il est plus fort que toi, Theo!"

"Foutaises! Je suis plus fort que mon père!"

"Tu aurais dû rester avec le groupe," dit Draco. "Ils auraient pu t'aider. S'en prendre à ton père est une putin-

"Ne commence pas, Draco. Je sais ce que je fais."

"Non, tu ne le sais pas!" cria Blaise en serrant les poings. "Veux-tu juste m'écouter cette fois?"

"Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre, Blaise. Ecoute, Draco et toi faites ce que vous devez faire, et moi ce que je dois faire."

"Il va te tuer." Blaise énonça chaque mot. "Tu sais qu'il le fera."

"Il a raison, Theo," dit Draco. "Tu devrais-

"Arrêtez ça," il fronça les sourcils, son ton inhabituellement sévère et son expression dure. "Je ne me dispute pas avec vous deux quand toute cette merde se passe. J'ai pris ma décision et c'est fini ."

Le soupir frustré de Blaise fut noyé par un fracas de verre brisé au-dessus de leur tête, et ils se baissèrent tous instinctivement, protégeant leur visage de leurs mains lorsque les éclats pleuvaient. La lumière verte et brillante d'un sortilège jaillit dans le couloir, brûlant le mur en face d'eux. Draco pensa que c'était peut-être le sortilège mortel, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les bruits de la bataille semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux, et le cœur de Draco battait à nouveau fort dans ses oreilles.

"Putain ", murmura-t-il, effaçant le verre de ses cheveux. "Nous devons bouger. Nous sommes juste un appât facile, debout ici comme ça."

Blaise acquiesça de la tête, levant sa baguette et la tapotant contre son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'une montre se matérialise. "Draco, conjure-en une aussi," dit-il. "Nous devrons garder un œil sur l'heure."

Imitant les actions de son ami, Draco conjura une montre pour menotter son poignet et quand il releva la tête, Blaise se précipita vers Theo avec des pas lourds et déterminés. Il attrapa brusquement la chemise de Theo et l'attira plus près. L'expression sur le visage de Blaise rappelait à Draco llorsqu'il avait détruit un pommier après la disparition de Luna. Il était si furieux qu'il tremblait, regardant Theo avec des yeux écarquillés et les dents serrées.

"Fais gaffe," dit Blaise. "Me comprend-tu?"

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Blaise, laisse-moi aller ...

"Je le pense, Theo!" cria-t-il, sa voix enrouée. "S'il te plait, sois prudent, d'accord?"

Le cynisme et la sournoiserie habituels gravés sur le visage de Theo s'adoucirent et il hocha lentement la tête une fois.

"D'accord, je vais faire attention", dit-il. "Faites attention toi aussi."

Relâchant Theo, Blaise se tourna vers Draco avec le même regard sombre. "Toi aussi, Draco. Sois prudent, ok?"

"Bien sûr que oui", répondit-il. "Je te vois dans une demi-heure au bureau de Binns. Garde la tête baissée, Blaise."

Avec un dernier signe de tête, Blaise tourna les talons et courut dans le couloir, tournant à droite, se dirigeant vers le grand escalier.

Et puis ils étaient deux.

Blaise était à peine parti depuis une seconde avant qu'un autre sortilège n'éclate dans le couloir et entre en collision avec le mur. Draco et Theo se jetèrent pour se mettre à l'écart des débris volants. Alors que la poussière se dissipait et qu'ils se remettaient sur pied, les cris de l'extérieur envahissaient les oreilles de Draco, amplifiées par l'acoustique des vieilles pierres de Poudlard.

"Vas-y", dit soudain Théo. "Vas et sois tout Gryffondor et va chercher ta fille."

"Tu viens de m'appeler un putain de Gryffondor?"

Il sourit malicieusement, mais c'était forcé. "En effet."

Draco se moqua. "Je ne ressemble en rien à un foutu Gryffondor."

"Peut-être qu'être tout à fait Gryffondor pourrait te faire du bien," murmura-t-il, son sourire tombant de ses lèvres. "Ils ont le don de survivre à de telles situations."

"Ça ira," dit Draco fermement. "Nous irons bien."

Une autre explosion déchira l'air et Draco put entendre une femme crier quelque part, bien qu'il soit impossible de localiser d'où. Le son de celui-ci sembla juste ricocher dans le couloir puis autour de son crâne. Son urgence de retrouver Granger se multiplia par dix, et il se tourna vers Theo avec un froncement d'excuses.

"Theo, je dois aller chercher Gra-

"Je te l'ai dit.Va," l'interrompit-il. "Je te verrai plus tard."

Draco soupira, tendant le bras jusqu'à ce que Théo comprenne et attrapa sa main pour une poignée de main ferme, un peu maladroite mais nécessaire.

"Bonne chance."

"De même," dit Théo. "Ne sois pas idiot et te faire tuer, d'accord?"

Sa mâchoire se contracta. "Reste en sécurité, Theo."

Sur ces mots, Draco recula sa main, pivota sur lui-même et se mit à courir, planant comme une balle dans la direction opposée à celle de Blaise, sans vraiment savoir où il allait aller.

Et puis il était seul.

.

.

Au cinquième étage, Hermione serra les dents quand une énorme quantité de colère s'éleva en elle, comme une vapeur brûlante.

Ron et elle étaient toujours à la recherche d'Harry, gravissant les étages de Poudlard et demandant à des membres de l'Ordre qu'ils rencontraient s'ils l'avaient vu. Lors de leur recherche, ils avaient pétrifié ou stupéfait au moins huit Mangemorts entre elle et Ron, et Hermione avait réussi à garder la tête froide, agissant avec calme et tactique. Mais quand ils prirent un virage et vit Luna se faire attaquer vicieusement par deux mangemorts, tout le contrôle d'Hermione s'échappa d'elle.

Sprintant devant elle, Hermione pointa sa baguette magique et lança un Stupefix non-verbal sur l'un des Mangemorts masqué, le frappant droit dans la poitrine. Faisant volte-face et déviant le sort que l'autre Mangemort avait tiré dans sa direction, elle répliqua avec un puissant charme de bouclier qui l'envoya voler en arrière pour écraser le mur, puis elle le pétrifia pour faire bonne mesure.

"Est-ce que ça va, Luna?" demanda-t-elle en aidant l'autre sorcière à se relever. "Ils ton fait mal?"

"Juste quelques égratignures," elle haussa les épaules.

"Whoa", marmonna Ron en les rejoignant. "C'était vraiment impressionnant, Hermione."

"C'était vraiment oui", acquiesça Luna. "Je te remercie."

"Pas de problème", dit-elle. "Luna, as-tu vu Harry quelque part?"

"Oui, je l'ai vu parler au fantôme de Helena Serdaigle près de la Grande Salle", expliqua-t-elle sur un ton aérien. "Je pensais l'avoir entendu parler de choses cachées, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Et je l'ai croisé dans le grand escalier il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais il se dirigeait vers l'escalier."

"En haut," dit Hermione, attrapant le poignet de Ron et se dirigeant vers l'escalier. "Bien. Allons-y Ron. Désolé, Luna, nous sommes pressés et nous devons rejoindre Harry. Neville et quelques-uns des autres sont au quatrième étage. Tu devrais essayer de les atteindre. Fais attention."

"J'espère que tu trouveras Harry", dit Luna. "Dis-lui que j'ai dit bonjour."

Hermione sourit à Luna par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle traînait pratiquement Ron dans les escaliers, accélérant son allure de désespoir de retrouver Harry. Elle n'a même pas bronché quand elle a entendu une explosion à l'extérieur; elle s'y habituait maintenant, et elle était tellement concentrée que le vacarme autour d'eux semblait flou et distant.

"Pourquoi diable Harry se dirigerait-il vers l'escalier?" elle questionna plus pour elle-même. "Il n'y a rien là-haut."

"Je sais," marmonna Ron. "Eh bien, la salle sur demande est au septième étage, je suppose, mais pourquoi…

"La salle sur demande", répéta-t-elle pensivement. "À moins que ... des choses cachées ... Ron, tu es un génie!"

"Je suis?"

"Oui!"

"Tu sais, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appel génie ce soir," dit-il. "As-tu pris un coup à la tête que je n'aurais pas vu ?"

"Je pense que je sais où il va!" s'exclama-t-elle en courant maintenant. "Et je pense savoir où se trouve le Horcruxe!"

.

.

"Putain", siffla Draco dans un souffle.

L'escalier qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser était impraticable. La tour avait été détruite et il avait à peine monté cinq marches avant d'être bloqué par un mur de pierres et de débris, visiblement causé par une puissante explosion à l'étage supérieur. Soupirant alors qu'il se retournait pour revenir d'où il venait, il courut dans le couloir silencieux, mais quand il tourna au coin, il se retrouva face à face avec un masque de Mangemort. Son instinct prit le dessus et il leva la baguette d'Andromèda, prêt à se battre, mais le Mangemort prit la parole.

"Draco?"

Il hésita, mais il garda sa baguette pointée. "Qui êtes vous?"

"C'est moi", dit-elle en retirant lentement son masque. "Pansy."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il étudiait ses traits. Elle avait l'air si différente, si… sombre dans sa robe de Mangemort, et cela le laissa sans voix pendant un moment. Pansy était pâle, maigre et possédait la même expression froide et cruelle qu'il avait toujours associée à Bellatrix, et elle avait l'air si à l'aise comme à la maison. Elle le regarda avec un mélange de suspicion et d'intérêt, sa lèvre supérieure repliée et son nez de carlin ridé de malice. C'était tellement évident dans la façon dont elle ajustait ses épaules et sa main avec sa baguette qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais ça allait, car il ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Plus maintenant. Pas pour un sou.

"Pansy," marmonna-t-il, la regardant avec dégoût. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais? Que tu fais ?"

"La bonne chose, pour changer."

La compréhension lui a volé les traits. "Tu te bat pour l'Ordre?"

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il. "Et toi non."

"Bien sûr que non!" elle a crié. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont lavé le cerveau?"

"Tu es celle qui a subi un lavage de cerveau!"

"Qu'es-tu-

"C'était des conneries, Pansy!" il cracha cruellement. "Tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit était des conneries! Tout ça! Sang pur, né-moldu; ce ne sont que des étiquettes! Tu ne comprends pas?"

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?" elle a demandé. "Honnêtement, Draco, arrête les conneries-

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux dans ma putain de vie!" Prenant une inspiration, Draco stabilisa sa voix. "Pansy, ils ne peuvent pas avoir tellement foiré avec ta tête. Laisse-moi t'aider. Juste ... écoute-moi juste-

"Non, toi écoutez-moi! Le maitre te pardonnera si tu vas simplement le voir maintenant. Tu es toujours un Sang-Pur, et tout ira bien-

"Tout ne sera pas bien! Il est diabolique, Pansy! Ne vois-tu pas ça? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tout cela est foutu? Tout ça est tellement faux!"

"Non, ces Sang-de-Bourbe ont tort et c'est le moyen de les exterminer!" elle aboya en retour. "Ils ne devraient pas être autorisés à vivre parmi nous! Ces créatures dégoûtantes et viles!"

Draco vit rouge et il reagi par instinct. Il tira la baguette de Pansy hors de sa main avec un mouvement rapide du poignet, puis la pointe de la baguette d'Andromèda était sur son cou, insistant sur une veine avec suffisamment de pression pour être douloureu. Il la dominait et la foudroyait du regard.

"Tu surveilles ta putain de bouche," ricana-t-il. "Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça-

"Tu avais l'habitude de parler d'eux comme ça tout le temps. Tu les détestais, tu te souviens? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

"J'ai changé ."

Son air renfrogné se durcit. "Bien, ils vont tous mourir. Jusqu'au derniers. Et si je vois l'un d'eux, alors je-

"Si tu pose un doigt sur elle, je jure, Pansy, je vais-

"Elle?"

Il a expiré. "Granger."

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme une trappe. "Granger? Toi et ... non, ce n'est pas possible-

"Moi et Granger", clarifia-t-il, parlant lentement pour le souligner en la regardant dans les yeux. "Et je peux t'assurer que c'est tout à fait possibles. J'en suis certains même."

Elle s'étouffa. "Je ... non ... ce n'est pas ...", bégaya-t-elle distraitement, mais toute la cruauté revint à son expression et elle le gronda comme un chien sauvage ."Tu ... tu es malade! Un fou!"

"Non. J'étais malade. Je vais mieux maintenant," dit Draco, appuyant la baguette un peu plus fort contre sa gorge. "Et si tu la touches, je te tuerai moi-même."

"Tu ne vas pas me tuer maintenant?"

Il leva le menton et fit claquer sa langue. "Non", dit-il. "Mais ne pense pas que ma menace est vide, Pansy. Je te déchirerais la gorge avant de te laisser respirer près de Granger, et c'est une promesse."

Les narines de Pansy s'ouvrirent et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent, se contractant avec colère sous sa peau, et tout ce que Draco ressentait pour cette fille était désormais déception, dégoût et sympathie. Il ne pouvait pas aider cette dernière. Pansy avait été présente durant la majeure partie de son enfance. Sans Granger, il aurait pu si facilement se retrouver à côté de Pansy, vêtue d'une robe de Mangemort, lançant des maléfices sur des enfants nés de moldus avec la même haine aveugle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

C'était triste, mais il pouvait dire que Pansy était au-delà de toute aide. C'était tellement évident. Elle avait l'air si pressée de tuer, presque excitée, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il réalisa alors qu'il perdait juste son temps et qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Granger. Secouant la tête, il leva le pied et frappa la baguette de Pansy une fois, puis une fois encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un claquement.

"C'est dommage, Pansy," dit-il, baissant sa baguette et s'éloignant d'elle. "Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un."

"Je suis quelqu'un!" Elle a perdu la tête. "Regarde toi! Qu'est-ce que tu es maintenant? Tu es un traître de sang!"

"Et putain, je suis fier de ça."

"Toi et ta petite copine Sang-de-Bourbe allez mourir ce soir!"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais plusieurs voix voyageant dans le couloir l'interrompirent et il put dire par les tonalités agressives et bourrues qu'il était des Mangemorts. Alors que Pansy se retournait et demandait à ceux-ci de l'aider, Draco envisagea de rester sur ses positions, mais il y en avait au moins six et il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il a tiré sur un Incarcéré contre Pansy pour la ralentir, attendant que les cordes s'enroulent autour de son corps et elle est tombée par terre avant de se retourner et de fuir en courant, fuyant la troupe de mangemorts qui avançait.

Il entendit l'un d'eux appeler un sortilège puis il y eut une explosion et Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir le mur s'effondrer et s'écraser sur Pansy, la coupant dans un cri. Il a arrêté de courir.

Il était déchiré.

Une partie de lui voulait rentrer, peut-être essayer d'aider, ne serait-ce que parce que peu importe la noirceur de son passé, elle en avait fait partie, mais les Mangemorts se rapprochaient. L'un d'eux a dû la prendre pour un membre de l'Ordre.

Les putains d'idiots.

Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Si il se tirait maintenant, il pourrait facilement les éviter, mais lorsqu'il vit un petit filet de sang couler sous les pierres tombées, il hésita.

Mais ensuite il y eut une main qui lui serra l'épaule et l'entraîna en arrière dans une pièce. Celui qui l'avait attrapé le jetait négligemment sur le côté et son corps se cognait contre un pupitre d'école, le faisant tomber. Quand Draco leva la tête, il réalisa qu'il était dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, et il leva les yeux pour trouver Snape près de la porte, agitant sa baguette et marmonnant des incantations.

"Que se passe-t-il-

"Tais-toi," siffla Rogue. "À moins que tu ne veuille qu'ils te trouvent. Vas dans le bureau et attend là-

"Je dois y aller-

"Tu ne vas nulle part pour l'instant. Vas dans le bureau. Et attend tranquille. Maintenant."

Étouffant un grognement qui lui démangeait les amygdales, Draco se releva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la classe, descendant une volée de marches menant au bureau du professeur DADA. La pièce était en ruine: du parchemin éparpillé sur les meubles et le sol, la bibliothèque basculée sur le côté et divers ornements jonchant l'espace. Il resta immobile, frustré de voir que quelque chose retardait sa recherche de Granger et se sentit légèrement troublé après avoir assisté à la mort de Pansy, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas être plus affecté que ce qu'il était réellement.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et redressa sa colonne vertébrale, resserrant légèrement son poing autour de la baguette au cas ou, l'ombre de Snape est entrée en premier dans la pièce, suivie de sa robe noire habituelle, puis de l'homme lui-même, portant son masque familier de scepticisme et de mépris.

"Bien, bien, bien," dit-il, de son ton lent. "Regarde-toi. Tu es ... différente."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape?" demanda Draco. "J'ai des choses à faire."

"Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es ici pour combattre avec l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas?"

Hésitant, Draco hocha la tête. "Correct. Mais comment-

"Intéressant", dit-il. "Et ce changement soudain d'esprit a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec une certaine Miss Granger? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, un changement de cœur?"

"Putain, comment tu sais, pour Granger et moi?"

"Ta mère a utilisé la Legilimency sur Miss Granger au Manoir Malfoy, et elle t'a vue avec-

"Je sais ça! Comment tu le sais?"

"Elle m'a rendu visite après."

"Tu as parlé à ma mère?" il a demandé, choqué. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-elle ici?"

Le visage de Snape devint sévère. "Ta mère va bien, autant que je sache. Et oui, je crois qu'elle est ici."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a rendu visite? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Il semblerait que toi et ta mère partagiez plus de points communs que le sang et la couleur des cheveux", a-t-il déclaré. "Elle est venue me demander si elle pouvait aider l'Ordre. En tant qu'espionne."

"Ma mère aider l'Ordre?" marmonna Draco incrédule. "Tu es certain?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je dois te dire. Tout ce que ta mère te dira, tu dois y croire. Ne doute pas de ses intentions. Comprends-tu?"

"Oui, bien sûr," acquiesça-t-il, déglutissant difficilement avant sa prochaine question. "Qu'en est-il de mon père, Snape?"

"Lucius est une cause perdue", dit franchement Snape. "Draco, il est endommagé depuis un moment. Tu le sais. Toi et ta mère aussi mais Lucius ne changera jamais de côté. Acceptez-le et vas de l'avant."

En fronçant les sourcils, Draco secoua la tête. "Il est vraiment si mauvais?"

"Oui. Lucius a fait son choix il y a longtemps." Il fixa Draco comme s'il était la personne la plus déranger qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. "A-tu sincèrement cru même une seconde qu'il accepterait ta relation avec Miss Granger et se battrait pour l'Ordre?"

Draco ne répondit pas. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais été certain de ce à quoi s'attendre vis-à-vis de son père, mais comme il l'avait dit à Granger, il s'était préparé à tous les résultats possibles depuis son séjour chez Andromeda. Sa relation avec son père avait commencé à se détériorer en quatrième année, lorsque Voldemort était revenu et que les priorités de Lucius avaient été déformées. Mais il se sentait toujours déçu et avec un certain niveau de perte, mais il supposait ensuite que Blaise et Theo avaient expérimenté des choses similaires, et qu'ils avaient appris à vivre avec cela, bien qu'avec du ressentiment.

"C'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler?" Il a demandé. "Ma mère?"

"J'étais aussi plutôt curieuse de savoir si ce que ta mère m'a dit à propos de toi et de Miss Granger était vrai."

Draco pinça les lèvres avec défi. "C'est vrai. Et alors?"

Une tristesse sembla engloutir les traits tranchants de Snape, mais cela avait disparu avant que Draco puisse le comprendre.

"Alors, tu as vraiment fait défection ?" marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. "Et tout ça pour l'amour d'une Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Hey!" cracha Draco. "Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé! Tu ne comprendrais jamais!"

"Je comprends plus que tu ne pourrais même commencer à l'imaginer."

La voix de Snape était calme et tendue, presque désespérée, et Draco étudia son ancien professeur avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme comme ça, distrait et étouffé, comme s'il était perdu dans un souvenir, et la pièce sembla soudainement lourde d'une mélancolie inexprimée.

"Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents," dit Snape doucement. "Tu veux mon conseil? Trouve Miss Granger et éloigne-la aussi loin que possible d'ici."

Draco cligna des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. "Elle... j'ai essayer ... elle ne viendra pas. Elle veut se battre."

"Alors, trouve-la et ne la laisse pas disparaître de ta vue, pas meme une seconde sinon tu le regretteras jusqu'au jour où tu mourras enfin. Comprends-tu?"

"Oui ... Je pense que oui," murmura Draco, douteux. "Y a-t-il autre chose, ou puis-je y aller?"

"Nous avons tous les deux des choses que nous devons faire", dit Snape, détournant les yeux vers la salle chaotique. "Vas-y. Si tu peux, reste du côté ouest de Poudlard. Il est moins endommagé."

"D'accord" soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, mais il s'arrêta sur la deuxième marche. "Snape, je suis ... reconnaissant que tu m'ais amené à Poudlard."

Bien que Draco lui tournait le dos, il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre que le visage de Snape serait tordu dans un froncement de sourcils troublé, entouré de nouveau par cette étrange tristesse. Alors que le silence se prolongeait, Draco supposa que Snape n'avait aucune intention de répondre, aussi continua-t-il à monter les escaliers, mais lorsqu'il atteignit la septième marche, il entendit la voix basse et faible de Snape le suivre.

Les mots étaient si bizarres que Draco conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir entendre correctement.

"Si tu dois être reconnaissant pour quelque chose, sois reconnaissant que ta Sang-de-Bourbe t'aime en retour."


	42. Flammes

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 42: Blaze.

"Bordel."

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Draco accéléra le pas.

En raison de ses rencontres avec Pansy et Snape, il lui restait maintenant moins de cinq minutes pour se rendre au bureau de Binns et rencontrer Blaise, comme prévu. Il avait à peine quitté le troisième étage dans sa chasse à Granger entre les divers obstacles, et il était à moitié tenté de renoncer au détour vers le bureau de Binns, mais il voulait quand même chercher à l'étage, et peut-être que Blaise avait eu plus de chance que lui. .

En montant l'escalier silencieux jusqu'au quatrième étage, il réussit à éviter deux mangemorts, se cachant à l'intérieur des niches où se trouvaient autrefois les armures. À cet étage, il pouvait entendre des voix familières résonner tout autour de lui, parcourant les couloirs et se mêlant dans un fouillis de bruit insensé. Parmi les voix qui se heurtaient, il reconnut celle de Londubat, de Finnegan, du professeur Sprout et plusieurs autres, mais il était impossible de distinguer dans quelle direction ils venaient.

Il continua, passant devant deux étudiants dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, mais ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Plus il s'en allait, plus les voix s'éloignaient; mais, cette partie de Poudlard avait toujours été silencieuse, raison pour laquelle lui et certains de ses compatriotes Serpentards avaient choisi cet endroit pour se rassembler alors qu'ils devaien rester invisibles. Les couloirs ici étaient confus et faiblement éclairés; Ce n'est que grâce à ces années qu'il avait la route dans sa tête et que Draco savait où il allait.

Le bâtiment trembla et il perdit l'équilibre, trébuchant alors que des cris perçaient dans l'air, peut-être de l'extérieur ou quelque part dans le château. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et le carnage dans la cour le fit haleter. Outre les nombreux mangemorts se battant avec les étudiants et les professeurs, des géants lançaient des pierres et détruisaient des parties du bâtiment, des acromantules rampant sur les débris et les corps éparpillés, des armures se battant comme des hommes.

Putain, il devait trouver Granger.

Se rassemblant, il se précipita dans le couloir, prenant le dernier virage avant de se trouver devant le bureau de Binns. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, essuyant de ses manches la sueur sur son front, mais il ne s'attarda pas à se reposer. Sa tête se releva brusquement lorsqu'il entendit les gifles rapides de pas qui approchaient, et Blaise arriva au coin de la rue, entraînant avec lui une Lovegood plutôt troublé et meurtri.

"Vas-y Draco!" cria Blaise."Cours!"

"Qu'est-ce que-

"Des Mangemorts - beaucoup d'entre eux - se dirigeant vers nous", haleta-t-il. "Bouge toi!"

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans le couloir et Draco pouvait maintenant entendre la horde de Mangemorts, les rattraper. Ils prirent à gauche, puis encore à gauche, se retrouvant près de l'une des portes de la bibliothèque, mais ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Blaise se blottisse dans une niche en ramenant Lovegood avec lui, et Draco le suivit. Cachés dans le vide, le trio attendit, trop essoufflé pour parler, la poitrine lui faisant mal au point de rester aussi silencieux que possible. Blaise passa prudemment la tête et inspecta les alentours un instant avant de laisser échapper un soupir fort et laborieux.

"On les a semé," souffla-t-il, se tournant vers Lovegood et inclinant le menton. "Tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien, merci," répondit-elle poliment, se penchant sur la pointe des pieds pour picorer sa joue.

"Bien. D'accord, nous devons trouver Miles et les autres."

"Attends une minute," dit Draco. "J'ai encore besoin de trouver Granger."

"Tu ne l'a pas trouvée?"

"Est-ce que tu la vois avec moi?" Il s'énerva, incroyablement irrité que Blaise ait réussi à localiser sa sorcière alors qu'il restait les mains vides. "Je viens à peine de quitter le troisième étage! L'as-tu vue quelque part?"

Blaise secoua la tête. "Désolé mec."

"Putain!"

Serrant sa main dans un poing, il frappa une ou deux fois contre le mur, sentant la douleur lui monter aux doigts, jusqu'à ce que toute sa main batte. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait frapper à nouveau. Il était encore plein d'adrénaline, vibrant pratiquement avec elle. La combinaison de son énergie non dépensée et de sa frustration dévastatrice a engendré en lui un désir instable de…détruire quelque chose. Que ce soit son poing ou le mur, quelque chose devait finir par se briser, et il se fichait complètement de savoir lequel. Ignorant la sensation collante du sang qui coulait entre ses doigts, il frappa à nouveau de son poing.

"J'ai vu Hermione."

Le choc de la remarque de Lovegood le fit bafouiller et sa main tomba à ses côtés. "Quoi?"

"J'ai vu Hermione," répéta-t-elle avec désinvolture. "Il y a cinq ou dix minutes."

"Où?"

"Cinquième étage. Elle cherchait Harry avec Ron. Elle montait les escaliers."

Si Lovegood n'avait pas été ... eh bien, Lovegood, il aurait pu la remercier, la prendre dans ses bras ou faire quelque chose d'aussi étrange parce qu'il était tellement soulagé. Tellement que les battements de sa main se sont arrêtés remplacer par ses battements de cœur qui pulsaient dans ses oreilles. Enfin, il avait quelque chose pour travailler; la confirmation que Granger était en vie, ou du moins cinq ou dix minutes plus tôt. Mais depuis? Non. Il ferma les yeux pour effacer les pensées sombres qui accompagnaient la dernière partie de la réalisation. Il ne voulait pas du tout envisager cette possibilité. La refusé. Il avait besoin de monter.

Tournant sur ses talons, il se précipita dans le couloir sans même vérifier s'il était vide.

"Attend!" à appelé Blaise. "Draco, attends juste!"

"Je dois y aller!" Il a continué à courir. Plus d'obstacles.

"Arrête!"

Draco sentit un tiraillement sur son ventre où Blaise avait attrapé le dos de sa chemise, le faisant tressauter en arrière jusqu'à un arrêt soudain qui le fit presque tomber. Presque. En balançant son corps, il poussa Blaise avec son épaule, mais sa prise était fermement sur sa chemise et l'envie de frapper quelque chose - en particulier le visage bouffi de Blaise - revint. Le sang dans sa main était plus chaud qu'auparavant.

"Hey, calme-toi un instant," dit Blaise avant que Draco ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche pour crier. "Tu es trop négligent."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Nous allons venir avec toi."

Il souffla avec impatience. "Non, j'ai été assez ralenti-

"Ecoute, c'est mieux nous sommes ensemble. En outre, si un membre de l'Ordre te voit, il va t'interroger sur les raisons de ta présence. Si Luna et moi venons avec toi, elle peut témoigner de ta loyauté envers l'Ordre." Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, "N'est-ce pas Luna?"

"Oh, oui", elle acquiesça distraitement. "Je serais heureux de faire savoir à quiconque que tu n'es pas un Mangemort venu pour les tuer, Draco."

Il la fixa avec des yeux éteints, combattant l'envie de les faire rouler. "Brillant," marmonna-t-il, reportant son attention sur Blaise. "Vous deux allez me ralentir."

"Pas autant qu'un membre de l'Ordre le fera si tu en rencontre un," raisonna Blaise. "Sois raisonnable à ce sujet, pas insensé. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'être."

Draco gronda, mais il leva les bras en signe de rédission. "Putain de merde, c'est ok!".

.

.

Deux volées d'escaliers et trois mangemorts stupéfaits plus tard, Hermione et Ron chargèrent dans le couloir du septième étage, tombant presque dans leur hâte.

Prenant un coin, Hermione plissa les yeux contre la lueur d'un petit feu sauvage dans le couloir, sentant la chaleur de celui-ci lui picoter les joues. Elle détestait voir Poudlard comme ça, brûler, meurtri. C'était comme regarder s'effondrer sa maison et cela la peinait physiquement de devoir en être témoin. Agitant sa baguette, elle éteignit les flammes, se demandant si s'était utile, il y avait probablement des centaines de feux dans tout le château, et elle souhaita avoir le temps de les éteindre tous.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas.

Elle continua, repoussant ses pensées au fond de son esprit alors que Ron et elle se dirigeaient vers un autre coin et enfin, il était arrivés.

Merci Merlin, ils avaient trouvé Harry, et le sourire qui étirait ses joues était si merveilleusement déplacé. Elle en a réellement ri de soulagement.

Harry et Ginny se tenaient la main, s'attardant près du mur qui les séparait de la salle sur demande, leur conversation étant trop éloignée pour qu'Hermione puisse la saisir. Elle regarda Harry faire une pause au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il la remarqua et que Ron courait vers lui, et elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir interrompu le moment sentimental que le couple partageaient. Hermione estima que cela faisait presque dix mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Godric savait qu'ils méritaient ce moment. Juste un petit bout de temps à eux dans cet enfer.

Juste un petit murmure d'amour parmi tous les bruits de misère.

Son cœur battait pour Draco, mais encore une fois elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire ça, si elle pouvait supporter de courir autour de Poudlard, s'inquiétant constamment de ses allées et venues, se demandant s'il allait bien. Se demander constamment si il était en vie. Non, elle avait trop de choses sur les quelle se concentrer maintenant. Le devoir pouvait si facilement se déformé lorsque l'amour était impliqué et il y avait déjà trop de ses proches ici. Beaucoup trop.

"Où étiez-vous?" demanda Harry une fois qu'ils étaient assez proches. "Je vous ai cherché partout!"

"Nous t'avons cherché partout nous aussi!" dit Ron en se tournant vers sa soeur. "Gin, maman t'a dit de rester dans la chambre."

"Elle doit sortir de là" expliqua Harry. "Juste pour un petit moment pour que nous puissions entrer. "Il la fixa avec un regard suppliant. "Mais tu restes ici, d'accord? Et quand on sort, tu rentres tout de suite."

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel", souffla-t-elle, "je ne suis pas un enfant!"

"Ginny, s'il te plait-

"Ouais, ouais, j'y retournerai quand tu sortiras. Putain, on dirait que j'ai neuf ans."

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle?" demanda Hermione. "Ou étais-tu seul à l'intérieur?"

"Juste moi", dit-elle, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de souvenir. "Oh, attends! Quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé. Tonks a traversé le tunnel -

"Tonks est là? Remus m'a dit qu'elle restait à la maison."

"Je suppose qu'elle a changé d'avis." Ginny haussa les épaules. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la partie étrange. La partie étrange, c'est qu'elle est venue avec ..."

Ginny se tut quand le château se mit à trembler, plus violemment cette fois, comme si les fondations mêmes de Poudlard tremblaient de peur. Hermione se redressa contre le mur et émit un petit cri de surprise et se couvrit les oreilles lorsqu'une explosion détruit le mur à l'autre bout du couloir, à peut-être à moins de cinquante pieds de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Alors que le jet de cailloux et de gravats se dispersait sur le sol et que les tremblements s'apaisaient, elle tira de toute urgence la manche de Harry, attrapant son regard et espérant qu'il comprenne.

"D'accord" murmura-t-il. "D'accord, nous n'avons pas assez de temps. Je-je suis désolé, Ginny, mais-

"C'est bon", soupira-t-elle aussi en caressant de son pouce sa joue. "Bonne chance avec ... quoi que tu fasses."

Harry embrassa précipitamment ses lèvres et Hermione eut la décence de détourner son attention, pendant que Ron murmurait doucement "Putain d'enfer" derrière elle. Après avoir guidé Ginny pour qu'elle se cache dans l'un des niches abandonnées à plusieurs mètres de distance, Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Ron et ils commencèrent la routine familière de la salle sur demande. Après leur troisième passage, la porte s'est matérialisée et ils sont entrés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil et que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, tous les bruits et le chahut de la bataille s'amenuisèrent dans un silence assourdissant.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent alors qu'elle scrutait l'énorme pièce et son contenu, se déplaçant de gauche à droite, essayant de donner un sens à tout ça. La pièce elle-même avait une taille similaire à celle de la Grande Salle, mais entre les quatre murs se trouvaient des piles gigantesques de meubles, de livres, d'ornements et des milliers d'autres objets obscurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vus de sa vie.

"Cela va prendre un moment," murmura-t-elle. "Es-tu sûr que c'est ici, Harry?"

" Oui," acquiesça-t-il. "J'ai parlé à Helena Serdaigle, et elle a confirmé que Tom lui avait parlé du diadème. De plus, quand Luna m'a emmené voir la réplique de la statue, je savais que je l'avais déjà vue auparavant et je suis sûr de l'avoir vue ici sur un buste d'un vieil homme portant une perruque. "

Hermione fronça les sourcils, scrutant la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui brillait. "C'est presque trop évident de cacher quelque chose dans la salle des choses cachées."

"Je sais, mais il pensait qu'il était le seul à savoir comment entrer ici."

Ron se moqua. "Un putain d'idiot arrogant, non?"

"Hey, comment as-tu su que je serais là?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils commençaient lentement à se faufiler parmi les piles de bibelots.

"Nous avons rencontré Luna," expliqua Hermione. "Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait vu parler avec le fantôme d'Helena et parler de choses cachées. Elle a aussi dit que tu montais, et quand Ron a mentionné la salle sur demande, nous avons deviné que tu serais là."

"Et où étiez-vous allé avant? Quand je suis revenu chercher les autres, vous n'étiez pas-

"Merlin! Comment avons-nous oublié de te le dire?" Elle tendit la main dans son sac, enlevant quelques crocs de basilic et les posant sur le plat de la paume de sa main pour que Harry puisse voir. "Nous sommes allés dans la Chambre des Secrets et avons détruire l'Horcruxes avec les cros. C'était l'idée de Ron!"

"C'est du génie!" s'exclama Harry en souriant à Ron. "Bien joué, mon pote."

"Ne commence pas," dit Ron en poussant une statue. "Si l'un de vous m'appelle encore un génie ce soir, je vous teste pour le Polynectar."

Hermione était sur le point de sourire à son commentaire, mais elle frappa accidentellement son coude dans l'une des grandes piles d'objets, et celui-ci se balança et craqua quelques instants avant de s'arrêter .

"Aller, allons juste le trouver", dit-elle en levant la baguette de Bellatrix." Accio Diadème!"

"Vraiment?" À ri Ron. "Parce que ce sort a si bien fonctionné sur les autres Horcruxes?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec irritation. "Ça valait le coup d'essayer."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione," dit Harry, les plongeant plus profondément dans ce labyrinthe de choses abandonnées. "Je pense que je me souviens où il est ."

.

.

"Non, Draco!" cria Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur la petite main de Luna. "Pas le grand escalier!"

Draco s'arrêta dans son sprint, regardant son ami avec un air renfrogné alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. "Mais c'est le plus proche!"

"C'est trop mouvementé."

"Oui," acquiesça Luna. "C'était plutôt désastreux plus tôt. Dommage vraiment. C'était mon escalier préféré."

Draco se demanda distraitement si Lovegood était inconscient de la gravité de la situation, mais il ne prêta pas attention à son commentaire ridicule, gardant les yeux rivés sur Blaise. C'était vraiment plus facile de l'ignorer.

"Alors comment tu nous suggères de monter à l'étage?"

"Nous allons utiliser l'escalier sud", dit Blaise. "C'est celui que j'ai utilisé et je n'ai rencontré que quelques obstacles."

Ils continuèrent, escaladant l'escalier suggéré par Blaise et Draco prit les marches deux à la fois. Il avait l'impression de monter en flèche à présent, comme un train en fuite, sans contrôle, alimenté par le désespoir et l'adrénaline. L'intense combinaison courait dans son sang, coulant dans ses veines, et il se sentait presque saoul , étourdi et vigoureux.

Quand ils arrivèrent au septième étage, Draco pensa que ses sens devenaient plus intenses et plus sensibles à son environnement. L'air était humide ici, comme s'il était assez épais pour l'étouffer. Ses narines s'embrasèrent pour laisser place aux odeurs envahissantes de fumée, de pluie et de sang, et le mélange âpre de celles-ci se retrouva dans sa langue, rendant sa bouche sèche et sa gorge irritée. Même les bruits de la bataille semblaient plus forts à ce niveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il s'agissait d'un piège de l'acoustique de Poudlard ou d'un piège de son esprit.

Il s'était arrêté dans le couloir pour retrouver son calme et se demander quelle direction prendre, mais maintenant il se sentait perdu. Coincé. Il regarda distraitement quelques cendres à proximité, flottant comme des papillons en train de mourir pris dans une brise, mais la voix de Blaise interrompit heureusement sa transe.

"Quelle direction?"

Draco cligna des yeux, tournant la tête de gauche à droite puis de nouveau à gauche. "Par ici."

Peut-être laissait-il l'habitude et sa mémoire le guider. Après tout, il avait passé la majorité de la sixième année à cet étage, occupé à préparer le Cabinet disparaissant pour l'invasion de Poudlard pour les mangemorts, les choses avaient changé. Il se trouvait de nouveau au septième étage, luttant pour le camp adverse et se sentant moins effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été à l'époque, malgré tout ce carnage. Cette guerre.

Les deux mangemorts ont vu Draco avant qu'il ne les voie, et il eu une fraction de seconde pour penser, avant qu'un sortilège ne s'abatte sur lui, la chaleur lui picotant la peau au moment où il s'en rendit compte. La boule de lumière rouge éblouissante l'aveugla, le forçant à fermer les yeux et il attendit l'impact.

Mais tout ce qu'il sentit fut quelque chose bousculant son épaule, et il entendit Blaise appeler un Protego. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le sortilège du Mangemort rebondir sur le charme du Bouclier et la chaleur qui en découlait diminuer, remplacée par l'air froid de Poudlard.

La sensation de glace qui se répandait sur son visage était étrangement réconfortante, galvanisante et le faisait se remettre à l'action. Levant la baguette d'Andromèda, il lança un Stupéfix, mais celui-ci fût dévié. À côté de lui, Blaise lançait également des sorts et il pensait avoir entendu Lovegood réciter quelques incantations également.

Draco pensa avoir entendu un des Mangemorts dire: "N'est-ce pas le gamin de Malfoy?" et pour une raison quelconque, les mots l'ont exaspéré.

Reposant son bras de baguette, il lança un Oppungo non verbal et plusieurs briques qui jonchaient le sol se lancèrent sur l'un des Mangemorts. L'une d'elle a éraflé le côté de la tête du mangemort et Draco a poussé un hurlement d'effort alors qu'il a tiré un charme bloquant pour l'assommer avec succès. À la grande surprise de Draco, c'est Lovegood qui a immobilisé l'autre avec un Petrificus Totalus bien ciblé, puis Blaise a utilisé deux sorts d'incarcération pour lier les hommes tombés au combat.

"C'était le père de Crabbe", murmura Blaise en s'approchant de l'un des hommes inconscients et en le poussant du pied. "Il est meilleur avec une baguette que son fils, mais je suppose que n'est pas grand chose. Joli tour avec les briques, au fait."

"Allez, allons-y", dit Draco, désireux de continuer la recherche de Ganger. "Ils ne seront pas endormis pour toujours."

Avec Blaise et Lovegood près de lui, Draco continua, gardant la baguette d'Andromèda dans son poing, prêt à affronter tout ce qui se cachait derrière le prochain virage. Et il n'a pas dû attendre longtemps. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il y a eu un grand cri, suivi d'une bagarre et de trois ou quatre voix qui se sont disputées. Vers la fin du couloir, il pouvait distinguer Percy et Fred Weasley en duel avec trois Mangemorts, et ne pas trop s'en sortir apparemment.

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley avait une entaille méchante sur la joue, ses cheveux roux se mêlant au sang taché de son visage, tandis que Percy tâtonnait maladroitement avec sa baguette, à peine capable de lancer un sort.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Lovegood surprit Draco. Elle a fait quelques pas en avant et a tiré un sort, frappant le dos d'un mangemort et l'envoyant contre le mur. Draco entendit le son des os qui craquaient lorsque l'homme glissa le long du mur, inconscient. Blaise leva alors sa baguette, attrapant le deuxième Mangemort avec un Stupéfix qui l'assomma, et le dernier Mangemort fut emmené par Fred avec un puissant sort qui le décolla et l'envoya voler par la fenêtre.

"Stupide - connard - Mangemorts", halètement Fred, essayant de reprendre son souffle. "Merci, Luna. Nous étions ..." Sa voix s'estompa quand il réalisa avec qui elle était et il plissa ses yeux aigres vers Blaise et Draco, les scrutant avec dégoût. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces deux là?"

"Oh," dit innocemment Luna. "Blaise est mon petit ami et Draco est mon ami."

Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle à Draco pour garder la bouche fermée et rappeler à Lovegood qu'ils étaient loin d'être amis. Il se contenta donc de serrer la mâchoire et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, mâchant l'intérieur de sa bouche et concédant cela pour ne pas réfuter sa déclaration, se ne serait pas aider. Il attendit les inévitables questions et le scepticisme, et il pouvait difficilement blâmer les deux Weasley de leurs expressions douteuses et de leurs baguettes prudemment levées. Même si Lovegood lui avait dit que le ciel était bleu, il le verifirait probablement.

"Mais ce sont des Mangemorts", dit Percy. "Ou du moins il se battent avec eux. Est-ce que Malfoy n'a pas laissé les Mangemorts entrer à Poudlard l'année dernière?"

Draco se mordit la langue. Dur. Jusqua goûter le fer.

"Oui," acquiesça Fred. "Ecoute, Luna, tu fais trop facilement confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit, mais ils mentent-

"Ils ne m'ont rien dit-

"Allez, Luna. Éloigne-toi-

"Non, Fred," essaya-t-elle. "Écoute moi-

"Luna, ne sois pas ridicule vien maintenant."

"Hey, ne lui parle pas comme si elle était une enfant," intervint Blaise, le ton aigu. "Elle dit la vérité. Nous sommes de ton côté."

"Bien sûr", se moqua Fred, pointant sa baguette sur Blaise. "Et Voldemort est juste une ballerine incomprise qui s'est retrouvée dans la mauvaise troupe."

Draco roula des yeux. "Tu as dit qu'avec ta petite amie et toi nous économiserions du temps," marmonna-t-il à Blaise. "Ça n'aide en rien."

"Donne-lui une minute," répondit-il. "Elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

"Allez, Luna, je suis sérieux maintenant," dit Fred en lui tendant la main. "Éloigne-toi d'eux."

"Mais je ne-

"Ils ton menti."

"Non, ils-

"Et on ne peut pas leur faire confiance."

"Ils sont de notre côté. Si tu voulais bien écouter-

"Luna, je ne te le dirai plus-

"Et je ne te le dirai plus, Fred Weasley!" elle a crié de façon plètement inattendu parce que c'était Lovegood, et Lovegood ne cri jamais. "Blaise et Draco vivent dans une maison de refuge depuis des mois! Ils ne sont pas des mangemorts et ils sont ici avec moi! Remus et Tonks peuvent tous les deux corroborer si tu ne me considére pas suffisamment fiable! Hermione, Harry et Ron le peuvent aussi!"

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent haut sur son front et il observa l'arrière de la tête blonde de Lovegood avec un choc à peine dissimulé. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue élever la voix, encore moins crier, et à en juger par le regard des autres (sauf Blaise), ils l'était aussi. Les yeux rivés sur les frères Weasley, il étudia avec charité leurs expressions conflictuelles, les priant silencieusement de la croire pour pouvoir reprendre sa recherche de Granger.

Encore une fois, il était inutilement bloqué, et les fils fragiles de son humeur commençaient à se rompre, s'effilant au niveau des coutures.

"Luna", dit Fred lentement. Avec prudence. "Es-tu sûr?"

"Oh, oui. Je suis afirmative", répondit-elle, sa voix redevenant son ton rêveur habituel. "Tout à fait."

"Mais leurs parents-

"Nous ne sommes pas nos parents", déclara Blaise avec raideur, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Luna. "Alors si tu as fini avec ton interrogatoire, nous reprenons notre chemin."

"A vrais dire", prévint Fred. "Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. Vous avez peut-être utilisé le sort Imperius sur Luna pour autant que je sache."

"Putain," Draco gronda entre ses dents serrées, s'éloignant de quelques pas. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Foutons le camp."

"Oh, on y va maintenant?" demanda Luna, se tournant également pour partir et tirant Blaise. "Oui, nous devrions vraiment continuer à la chercher."

"Attendez!" appelé Fred. "Qui cherches-tu?"

"Hermione," répondit-elle. "L'a-tu vue?"

Draco ralentit un peu ses pas pour écouter sa réponse.

"Non, mais maman nous a demandé d'essayer de trouver Ron et Lee a dit que Ron était avec Hermione. Il les a vues à cet étage."

Soupirant en privé, Draco poursuivit, soulagé qu'il soit apparemment sur la bonne voie.

"Nous irons avec vous alors," continua Fred. "Il est probable que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble. En plus, je ne fais toujours pas confiance à ces deux là" Fit-il vers les Serpentards. "Pour que nous puissions garder un œil sur vous de cette façon."

Le grognement de Blaise était légèrement plus fort que celui de Draco.

Légèrement.

.

.

Hermione tenait la magnifique coiffe dans ses mains, regardant pensivement le saphir étincelant qui lui faisait un clin d'œil quand il attrapai la lumière. Glissant doucement ses doigts sur la gravure -la connaissance est le plus grand trésor d'un homme- elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu attachée à l'objet, admirant ce qu'il représentait jadis.

"Hm", marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Savez-vous à quel point cet artefact est important? Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque part que ce saphir est l'un des plus volumineux du monde-

"Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment pour une leçon d'histoire, Hermione," murmura Harry.

"Et vous savez, les gens croient que quiconque le porte sera doué de sagesse-

"Tu as assez de sagesse", remarqua Ron. "Allez, détruisons-le et allons-y."

Elle se mordit les lèvres. "Il semble dommage de détruire quelque chose d'aussi beau."

"Cela doit être fait."

"Je sais," soupira-t-elle, tendant le diadème à Harry et retirant l'un des crocs de son sac pour qu'il le prenne." Vas-y alors, Harry. Fais le."

Alors que son meilleure amie plaçait l'Horcruxe sur le sol et s'agenouilla près de lui, Hermione sortit la baguette de Bellatrix de sa poche, listant divers sorts dans sa tête si quelque chose devait arriver. Le diadème était différent de ce que ressentait la coupe, d'une manière plus sinistre et plus ternie, comme si la magie noire l'avait frappée au bout des doigts quand elle le tenait.

"Pourquoi as-tu l'air si agitée?" demanda Ron doucement.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de celui-ci", a-t-elle déclaré. "Je sens juste que je devrais être préparé."

Ron haussa les épaules au moment où Harry plaqua rapidement le croc dans le diadème, et Hermione grimaça en le regardant se briser en quatre morceaux avec du liquide noir et sanglant s'échappant du saphir. Il y eut une seconde de silence tendue, suivie d'une rafale de vent hurlant et strident qui monta du diadème, la forçant ainsi que Ron à reculer de quelques pas et Harry tombant à plat sur le dos.

"Merde", cracha Ron. "Bordel!"

Toutes les tours instables d'objets entassés basculaient et vacillaient, et Hermione eut le temps d'un souffle pour lancer un sortilège de bouclier assez grand pour les protéger toutes les trois avant que le premier ne s'effondre. Et puis un autre est tombé. Et un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une mer de livres, d'ornements et de tout le reste entourant leur dôme de magie sûr et impénétrable. Attendant que les objets pluvieux cessent de tomber, elle jeta un rapide sort pour se frayer un chemin et le trio se faufila pour sortir de la pile.

"D'accord", marmonna Ron penaud."Tu avais raison d'être préparé."

"Oui," acquiesça Harry. "Merci, Hermione."

"C'est bon. Pouvons-nous simplement sortir de cette pièce avant que quelque chose d'autre ne tombe sur nous, s'il vous plaît?"

"Absolument."

Hermione poussa la porte et cria au passage des Chasseurs sans tête déchaînés, les bouche sur leurs têtes décapitées large et rugissante comme des fous, leurs chevaux galopant comme un tonnerre. Alors que le dernier d'entre eux se précipitait et que Ron et Harry la rejoignaient dans le couloir, elle resta bouche bée. Il y avait plus de feux maintenant, brûlant furieusement, chauffant sa peau. Un tapis de décombres bordait le sol et les murs étaient percés de grands trous béants si grands qu'elle pouvait distinguer la lueur étouffée de la lune derrière les nuages.

"Merlin", dit-elle. "Combien de temps sommes-nous restés là-bas?"

"Apparemment, une semaine," marmonna Ron. "Putain ."

"Merde, où est Ginny?" Lâcha Harry, fouillant frénétiquement la zone autour d'eux. "Je lui ai demandé d'attendre là! Où diable est-elle allée?"

"Harry, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien-

"Hermione, regarde l'état de cet endroit! N'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver!"

"Tu sais comme elle est intelligente", lui assura-t-elle en attrapant son visage pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. "Ecoute, il nous reste un Horcruxe. Juste un. Nous sommes sur le point de mettre fin à tout ça."

"Mais nous ne savons pas où est Voldemort," dit Ron. "Merde, j'ai oublié que je ne peux pas dire son nom-

"Cela ne fait plus de différence," interrompit Harry. "Il est déjà là et les gens disent probablement son nom toutes les deux secondes. Mais tu a raison. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, ce qui signifie que nous ne savons pas où se trouve Nagini."

"Mais tu peux regarder dans sa tête, Harry," dit Hermione, lui offrant un bref mais encourageant sourire. "Tu peux le faire. Regarde dans sa tête."

.

.

Les muscles de Draco se tendirent lorsque deux autres Mangemorts apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il reconnaissait le visage disgracieux de Thicknesse, légèrement protégé par l'ombre de son capuchon, mais l'autre était un inconnu le yeux noirs et aux dents tordues. Assouplissant ses pas et apaisant ses mouvements, Draco se rapprocha de lui avec sa baguette tendue dans le but de les surprendre, mais leurs compagnons de fortune firent éclater cette possibilité.

"Hé, Percy!" s'exclama Fred, et les têtes des mangemorts se cassèrent dans la direction de leur groupe. "Regarde, c'est ton patron!"

"Ex-patron", a déclaré Percy, en lançant un sortilège à Thicknesse.

Draco ne pu que lancer un sort. En quelques minutes à peine, les deux hommes étaient en reste et ont perdu connaissance par terre. Le Mangemort sans nom était tombé rapidement, grâce à un Petrificus Totalus de Blaise rapide et précis, mais le ministre avait réussi à garder son terrain pendant le combat. Avec cinq contre un, Draco avait tiré un Diffindo et avait ouvert une entaille sur le visage de l'homme, puis les frères Weasley l'avaient frappé avec un barrage de sorts renversants jusqu'à ce qu'il tombé .

"Je sais que tout le monde pense que leur patron est un trou du cul", a déclaré Fred, en essuyant la sueur de son front. "Mais le tien est vraiment un énorme enfoiré , Percy."

"Bien d'accord."

Fred hocha la tête, mais ensuite il baissa les yeux sur Blaise et Draco, toujours douteux et méfiant. "Au fait, juste parce que tu as aidé, ça ne veut pas dire que nous te croyons maintenant."

"Je t'enmerde, Weasley, " ricana Draco. "Si tu penses que je me fous de ...

"Oh, regarde", marmonna Lovegood, qui se tenait non loin de la jonction d'un autre couloir, pointant quelque chose que le reste d'entre eux ne pouvait pas voir. "Il y a Harry, Ron et Hermione."

"Quoi?"

Draco poussa Fred hors de son chemin et courut à l'endroit où Lovegood se tenait, suivant la ligne de son doigt pointé ... et putin. Damné son âme fragile, elle était là. Juste là. Là, avec Potter et Weasley, à peut-être soixante mètres à l'autre bout du couloir; trop loin pour faire ressortir les détails familiers de ses traits ou même de ce qu'elle portait. Sa forme était floue et déformée par la fumée qui embrasait l'air, lui piquant les yeux, mais c'était bien elle.

Au moment où le chaos dans son cerveau s'était calmé et que la prise de conscience était terminée, Blaise et les deux Weasley s'étaient approchés pour les rejoindre, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. S'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il a vu était elle.

"Le voilà!" cria Percy. "Hé, Ron!"

Draco se précipita devant, canalisant toute son énergie dans ses jambes, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, ses bras se balançant pour le propulser en avant. Rapide, frénétique et imparable.

Dix mètres plus près, il appela son nom -"Granger!" Mais son écho a été noyé lorsqu'un souffle de vent l'a poussé sur le côté, compromettant son équilibre. S'arrêtant avec grâce, il jeta un coup d'œil au trou caverneux dans le mur à sa gauche, sentant quelques gouttes de pluie embrasser ses joues. Il se prépara à reprendre la course, mais un éclair soudain dans sa vision périphérique le fit hésiter et il se redressa brusquement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais ses pupilles s'effondrèrent sous le sortilège aveuglant. Le sort était l'un des plus gros qu'il ait jamais vu, et il se dirigeait droit vers eux.

Il cligna des yeux lorsque Fred passa devant lui, et il tendit instinctivement la main, attrapant le col de sa chemise et le tirant en arrière, levant simultanément la baguette d'Andromeda.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce-

"Protego!"

Le sort a frappé. Le charme du bouclier de Draco n'était pas assez puissant pour le neutraliser, mais cela le protéga, ainsi que les autres, de la force destructrice du sort, assez puissant pour que Draco sente le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, puis il tombait. En chute libre.

Le son de l'explosion tonitruante, lui cassant les tympans, mais il entendait toujours le cri de Granger. Ça le traversa, comme le balancement froid d'une hache.

Il était vaguement conscient que Lovegood récitait un sortilège, puis il arrêta de tomber.

.

.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait parlé avec Harry de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort quand elle pouvait jurer que quelqu'un avait crié son nom. Oui, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu son nom - son nom de famille en fait - et elle tourna la tête pour trouver la source de la voix, apercevant les contours de quelques silhouettes floues, mais le monde s'était alors effacé dans un Bang assourdissant.

Une seconde, elle était debout et la suivante, elle volait.

Son corps se cogna d'abord contre le mur, puis sa tête rebondit. Elle ne ressentit jamais vraiment l'impact, entendit seulement le bruit sourd de son crâne entrer en collision avec de la pierre et cela sonnait comme une arme à feu tirant à la hauteur de son oreille.

Alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol, Hermione se sentait légère et engourdie, comme si elle était suspendue et détachée d'elle-même, flottant au-dessus de la situation comme un fantôme. Elle avait les yeux larmoyants, des points noirs qui maculaient sa vision et il y avait un long tronçon de néant, seulement empli d'un sonnement sourd qui semblait vibrer comme des mouches tout autour d'elle.

"Hermione?"

Elle inspira vivement, ses poumons se dilatèrent jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine lui fasse mal, puis sa tête se mit à battre la chamade. Pulsant fortement. Doux Merlin, c'était douloureux, mais elle le repoussa dans une pièce séparée de son esprit alors qu'elle se relevait avec précaution pour s'asseoir, gémissant sous l'effort. Elle pouvait goûter du sang sur sa langue et elle cracha, fronçant les sourcils devant sa salive rouge alors qu'elle balayait la poussière et les débris de ses vêtements.

"Hermione!" cria Ron en s'approchant d'elle avec Harry. "Ça va?"

"Je pense que oui," marmonna-t-elle. Rien ne semblait cassé ou déplacé. "Est-ce que vous allez bien tous les deux?"

"Nous allons bien tous les deux", dit Harry. "Merde, tu saignes."

Elle savait qu'elle saignait, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur couler sur ses tempes et sur son menton, mais les garçons saignaient aussi. Harry avait une coupure en dents de scie disséquant sa joue tandis que Ron arborait une horrible effraction sur le front, comme si quelqu'un avait râpé quelques couches de peau, et la pensée de cela la fit grimacer.

"Vous saignez tous les deux aussi," leur dit-elle, se levant avec leur aide. Elle étudia la scène autour d'eux, ses yeux s'attardant sur l'énorme trou dans le mur et la destruction encombrant le couloir." C'était un gros sort."

"Je sais," acquiesça Harry ."Hey, as-tu vu Fred en bas?"

"Vous l'avez vu aussi?" demanda Ron. "Je pensais l'avoir imaginé! Je pense que Percy était avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas voir correctement. On aurait dit qu'il y en avait d'autres aussi."

"Je pensais avoir vu des gens mais je n'ai pas bien regardé", dit Hermione, essayant de se rappeler ces quelques secondes avant l'explosion. "J'ai certainement entendu quelqu'un appeler mon nom, cependant. Ce devait être Fred si vous l'avez vu."

Mais Fred ne m'appellerait jamais Gra-

"Pensez-vous qu'ils vont bien?" Questionna Ron avec anxiété, regardant dans le couloir. "Et où sont-ils allés?"

"On aurait dit qu'ils se retournaient", murmura Harry. "Peut-être qu'ils l'ont vu venir. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, Ron."

"Peut-être devrions-nous nous séparer et essayer de les trouver? Et Ginny-

"Non," l'interrompit Hermione, sa voix ferme. "Je suis désolé, je sais que vous voulez les chercher, mais nous devons trouver le serpent pour que nous puissions terminer. Maintenant, Harry, tu a dit que Voldemort était à la cabane hurlante?"

"Oui."

"Et Nagini était avec lui?"

"Oui, mais il a une barrière magique autour de lui", expliqua-t-il en regardant ses mains tremblantes. "Il disait à Malfoy de trouver Snape."

Hermione voulait que les muscles de son visage restent immobiles à la mention du père de Draco. Le père Mangemort de Draco. "Je ne peux pas croire que Voldemort ne se soit même pas battu. C'est si lâche."

"Il pense que j'irai le voir. Il sait que nous cherchons les Horcruxes et si Nagini est avec lui-

"Alors tu ne peux pas y aller," dit Ron. "Il t'y attend. Je vais-

"Non," le coupa Harry, "je vais utiliser la cape-

"Je connais le plus de sorts," raisonna Hermione. "Ça a plus de sens si je-

"Non!" Aboyèrent les garçons à l'unisson.

"Oh honnêtement, ce n'est pas le moment d'être sexiste!"

Hermione se préparait à argumenter davantage lorsque deux mangemorts masqués apparurent, l'un levant sa baguette. Tandis que le sortilège meurtrier éclata, elle poussa Harry hors de son chemin, sentant la brise verte qui s'écouler autour de son oreille, comme si elle lui caressait les cheveux avant de heurter le mur. Ron lança un sort, étourdissant avec succès l'un des Mangemorts, mais trois autres sortirent de la fumée, et Harry l'attrapa avec Ron, les traînant dans les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Alors que de plus en plus de sorts des Mangemorts parcouraient leurs corps, les manquant de quelques centimètres, Hermione cria le premier sort au quel elle pouvait penser -"Glisseo!"- et les escaliers se sont aplatis en un toboggan sous leurs pieds.

Ils ont plongé sans aucun contrôle.

.

.

Draco grogna, luttant pour respirer.

Il a conclu à la texture étrangement confortable des décombres sous lui que Lovegood avait jeté un sortilège de rembourrage avant leur atterrissage, mais il y avait une forte pression sur son ventre et quelque chose qui lui piquait les côtes. Étourdi et désorienté, il releva la tête, enlevant la couche épaisse de poussière dans ses yeux, pour découvrir une tignasse de cheveux roux sur sa poitrine.

"Weasley," gronda-t-il, "Enlève ton putain de cul!"

Fred releva la tête, les yeux confus et incrédule. "Tu ... tu viens de me sauver la vie."

"Lâche-moi, ou alors aide-moi-

"Mais tu-

"Bouge, connard!"

Fred bougea, poussant son coude encore plus fort dans les côtes de Draco et enfonçant un genou dans ses entrailles alors qu'il se levait maladroitement. L'air revenait douloureusement dans ses poumons et la poussière obstruait sa trachée, Draco toussa et crachat alors qu'il se levait pour se tenir debout, tenant ses côté douloureuses. Après quelques étirements pour ses membres endoloris, il regarda autour de lui, se renfrognant quand il réalisa que Fred le regardait toujours avec admiration.

"C'est quoi ton problème?"

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie", répéta Fred.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Si tu ne m'avais pas attrapé, ce sort m'aurait tué."

"Tais-toi!" Aboya Draco. "Tu me donnes mal à la tête."

Blaise était à ses côtés, son expression quelque part entre surprise et satisfaction. "Tu sais," dit-il doucement, pour qu'ils entendent seulement, "Tu a en fait vraiment sauvé son-

"Ne commence pas putain," gronda-t-il. "C'était un accident. Tu penses que je me fous de lui?"

"Non, je ne pense pas que tu te fous de lui, mais je pense que tu à assez de morale et d'humanité pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un quand tu en a l'occasion ."

"Eh merde, tu parles comme un idiot," grommela-t-il, les yeux révulsés. "Rends-toi utile et soulève-moi là-haut pour que je puisse voir si Granger est toujours là."

Lançant silencieusement le Mobilicorpus, Blaise éleva Draco dans les airs, jusqu'au trou dans le plafond, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez haut pour observer la scène au septième étage. "Alors? Tu vois quelque chose?"

"Non, ils sont partis", soupira-t-il, tentant sans succès de cacher sa déception alors que Blaise le faisait redescendre. "Putain d'enfer. Maintenant quoi?"

"Ron n'est pas là-bas non plus?"demanda Fred.

"Excuse-toi," dit Draco avec méchanceté. "Conversation privée et tu n'es pas invité."

"Et bien, si tu cherches toujours Hermione, elle sera avec Ron. Nous devrions rester ensemble et-

"Reste ensemble? Quoi, tu nous fais confiance maintenant?"

Fred haussa les épaules. "Je ne pense pas que tu me sauverais la vie si tu étais un Mangemort, Malfoy."

"Ne m'encourage pas à envisager de rectifier ça, Weasley," marmonna-t-il froidement. "Allez-vous en."

"Peut-être que rester ensemble n'est pas une mauvaise idée," offrit Blaise, jetant un regard subtil dans la direction de Lovegood avec une pointe d'inquiétude. "Les Mangemorts semblent se déplacer en groupes. Nous serions mieux avec plus de personnes avec nous."

"Exactement!" acquiesça Fred. "Hey, juste par curiosité, pourquoi cherches-tu Hermione de toute façon?"

Draco jeta les yeux sur Blaise, fronçant les sourcils devant le sourire entendu qui montait le long des joues de son ami et l'inclinaison amusée de son menton. Mais alors, quelque chose passait au-delà des limites de sa vision. Draco tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Terry Boot s'écraser contre le mur. Même à une vingtaine de mètres, Draco entendit le cou de la Serdaigle se briser brusquement sur l'impact, et il ne put que regarder fixement alors que le corps coulait sur le sol, un poids mort sans vie, la tête penchée de manière peu naturelle.

Avant que les échos du cou cassé de Boot ne puissent même finir de ricocher dans le couloir, un groupe de Mangemorts gloussants fourmilla dans le couloir, leurs masques miroitant comme des écailles dans la faible lumière. Percy fut le premier à incliner sa baguette et à lancer un sort, puis Blaise, puis Draco. Tout était si rapide et intense; un flou d'activité et de lumières clignotantes, et la seule chose sur laquelle Draco pouvait se concentrer était le battement répétitif d'un mot dans sa tête.

Survivre, survivre, survivre.

.

.

"NON!"

La peur d'Hermione fut remplacée par la colère. Cette sorte de colère brute et brûlante qui doit être calmé par l'action ou les cris, ou dans son cas, les deux. Le sortilège qui sortait de sa baguette était puissant et volatile, attrapant Fenrir de côté et le renvoyant au loint, mais elle remarqua à peine le son de sa collision avec le mur. Tout ce qu'elle put vraiment voir, ce fut le corps immobile et étrangement pâle de Lavende, du sang coulant du trou en forme de morsure dans sa gorge puis Ron la sortit d'un pilier émietté, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres bleues de Lavende.

Un pied de géant qui piétinait à quelques mètres seulement détourna son attention et elle, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent en avant, essayant d'éviter ses pas lourds en percant un trou dans l'un des étages supérieurs de Poudlard. Elle regarda l'expression de Ron s'emparer d'horreur alors que six Acromantulas filaient à toute vitesse, très près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, transportant quelqu'un avec eux.

Hagrid.

Harry avait sûrement remarqué parce qu'il a couru vers eux, criant le nom de Hagrid et agitant sa baguette, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Il les suivit quand même, et Hermione traîna Ron après eux, refusant de perdre Harry dans le tumulte.

Tout autour d'elle, il y avait des gens qu'elle connaissait: des professeurs, des étudiants, et même de nombreux Mangemorts étaient reconnaissables des escarmouches passées, et elle regardait les hexagones voler entre eux, illuminant la nuit comme un feu d'artifice de Flitwick. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort dans sa vie. Gardant les yeux sur Harry, elle détourna un sort qui lui était destiné, puis un autre qui l'aurait frappée, tout en apercevant des visages familiers dans la brume de la bataille. Lee, Dean, Cho, Fleur; ils ont tous passé le cap de ses yeux et, pendant un bref instant, elle a pensé avoir vu Theo.

Décidant que c'était impossible et poursuivant Harry, elle courut le long des marches, soupirant quand Harry s'arrêta finalement, mais elle réalisa alors pourquoi. Le géant qui bloquait le chemin de Harry était énorme et hideux, beuglant comme une corne en balançant sa massue, le sol tremblant avec ses coups. Hermione avait sa baguette prête à neutraliser la bête, mais une série de bruits sourds perturba sa concentration et Grawp arriva péniblement, approchant le plus grand des géants. Les deux rugissaient et se chargeaient, se frappant et luttant sauvagement, et Hermione espérait que ses amis éviteraient d'être piétinés sous leurs énormes pieds.

Un sort passa devant sa tête et elle courut de nouveau, entraînant Ron avec elle vers Harry. Même à distance, elle pouvait deviner le découragement sur ses traits, visiblement émue de voir Hagrid se faire emporter par les araignées. Aussi froid que cela puisse paraître, elle espéra que Harry avait la discipline pour s'en détacher et continuer. Ils avaient besoin de continuer. Ils avaient besoin de finir ça.

"Harry!" elle a appelé, mais il ne l'a pas reconnue. "HARRY!"

Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres pincées dans le but de garder toute sa frustration et son désespoir enfermés, et Hermione voulut le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle n'a pas pu. Quelque chose a explosé à proximité et le vent est devenu chaud, la pluie comme de l'acide et quelque chose lui a coupé le bras. La secouant et attrapant la manche de Harry, elle le tira avec Ron dans l'obscurité, essayant de les éloigner des lumières erratiques des sorts qui s'affrontaient.

"Le Saule Cogneur", dit Harry. "Je peux le voir. Allez-y."

Hermione cligna des yeux pour retirer la pluie dans ses yeux, alors que l'arbr capricieux se démêlait et se tordait, ses branches tournoyant comme si il était affolées de la guerre en cours comme tout ce qui étaient sur le sol de Poudlard. S'arrêtant près de ses branches musclées et balancées, Hermione pensa distraitement à Crooks alors que Ron lévitait une brindille pour la lancer à cet endroit près des racines qui le rendait immobile.

"Bien," acquiesça-t-elle. "Okay allons-y."

"Attends," murmura Harry. "Vous devriez rester ici et-

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Harry," gémit Hermione. "Sept ans plus tard et tu penses toujours que nous allons te laisser partir seul?"

"Oui, sérieusement, mec", dit Ron en poussant Harry vers l'avant. "Ferme-la et entre. Nous sommes juste derrière toi, comme toujours."

Descendant dans le tunnel sale, Hermione suivit Harry, rampant avec de la terre s'accumulent sous ses ongles. Avec la lumière du Lumo de Harry guidant leur chemin, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au bout, mais elle attrapa la cheville de Harry avant qu'il ne puisse se rapprocher.

"Attends," murmura-t-elle en prenant son sac pour enlever la cape. "Met ça."

Il l'avait fait, mais ses pieds étaient visibles, et elle vit le sol bouger alors qu'Harry se tortillait près de la sortie du tunnel, qui semblait être bloqué par quelque chose. Des voix basses se sont infiltrées dans le passage et le trio s'est arrêté, calmant leur souffle pour éviter d'être détecté. Le ton grinçant et sifflant de Voldemort harcelait ses oreilles, mais elle ne pouvait pas saisir suffisamment le ton de l'autre voix masculine pour reconnaître le propriétaire, en supposant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses sbires Mangemort. Les voix étaient trop étouffées pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le cœur du discours. Elle attendit donc, écoutant attentivement, ne prenant que des mots étranges ici et là.

"Déception."

"Mon Seigneur."

"Harry Potter."

" Baguettes jumelles ."

"Dumbledore."

"Vrai Maître."

Regardant les pieds désincarnés de Harry, Hermione fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le bout de ses chaussures gonfler, comme s'il bouclait ses orteils. Elle résista à l'envie de lui taper dessus et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, sachant qu'il pourrait sursauter et révéler leur cachette, déclenchant une confrontation prématurée avec Voldemort et son interlocuteur. Elle admettrait qu'elle était à peine patiente dans le meilleur des cas, mais confinée dans un passage claustrophobe et souterrain et sachant que des gens mourraient probablement au château rendait l'attente insupportable, et elle dut se forcer à rester tranquille.

Il y eut un coup sourd au-dessus de sa tête suivi d'un cri, et Harry tressaillit, la prenant au dépourvu et la faisant presque sursauter, mais elle s'arrêta d'elle-même en se mordant la langue. Des pas frappèrent le plancher, voyageant lentement hors de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le silence, et Hermione tapa nerveusement la chaussure de Harry, murmurant son nom.

Elle l'entendit marmonner un sort et tout ce qui avait bloqué la trappe se déplaça sur le côté, leur permettant de se frayer un chemin dans la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette tombée et froissée sur le sol, drapée dans sa robe noire habituelle et soudain, elles semblèrent si adapté à la situation. Fixant le sang qui coulait dans la gorge de Snape, Hermione sentit un véritable élan de tristesse et de regret alors qu'elle voyait sa vie s'échapper littéralement de lui. À côté d'elle, Harry ôta la cape et les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent, mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche était un horrible gargouillis qui faisait monter un réflexe nauséeux à Hermione.

"Que lui est-il arrivé?" demanda Ron.

"Nagini", répondit Harry, se rapprochant de Snape et se laissant tomber à genoux. "Voldemort pensait que Snape était le maître de la baguette de Sureau parce qu'il a tué Dumbledore."

Hermione regarda attentivement les traits en conflit de Harry, sachant quelles pensées turbulentes lui traverseraient la tête. Bien qu'elle lui ait dit que Snape était un espion pour l'Ordre, Harry le regarda naturellement avec incertitude; après tout, il avait été le témoin direct de cet homme en train de tuer Dumbledore. Et maintenant, cette révélation selon laquelle Voldemort pourrait peut-être maîtrisé la baguette de Sureau... c'était une merveille que Harry ne s'effondre pas .

En regardant Snape, elle haleta lorsqu'elle remarqua une substance étrange, scintillante, bleu-blanche qui s'échappait de lui. Elle sortit de ses oreilles, de ses yeux et du trou dans sa gorge, rappelant au hasard à Hermione des étoiles prises dans les nuages, scintillant à peine dans le noir.

"P ... Prends-les," bégaya Snape, sa voix faible.

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle conjura une fiole et la fourra dans la main de Harry, le regardant utiliser sa baguette pour transférer la substance jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit pleine. Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle tenait fermement ses mains devant elle jusqu'à ce que ses ongles perce la peau de sa paume. Faisant un pas en avant, elle s'accroupit un peu, se mordillant la lèvre lorsque les yeux mourants de Snape se tournèrent vers elle pendant un bref moment.

"Nous savons que vous n'étiez pas mauvais", lui dit-elle doucement, pensant qu'elle avait l'air presque enfantine. "Nous vous sommes reconnaissants et nous ferons en sorte que tous les autres sachent quand ce sera fini."

Son expression cligna, devenant quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quelque chose entre la résignation et la paix. Regardant à nouveau Harry, il tendit la main, saisissant la peau de la chemise de Harry et le rapprochant, fermant les yeux. Les dernières traces de vie semblèrent quitter Snape rapidement alors que toutes les couleurs disparaissaient de son visage, mais il écarta les lèvres, avalant lourdement avant de parler.

"Yeux ... Vert ..." il a râpé. "N-ne les détourne pas loin ... de moi."

Hermione retint son souffle alors que la dernière bouffée de Snape le quittait, voilant les lunettes de Harry.

.

.

Draco n'allait pas très bien.

Ces mangemorts étaient expérimentés et rapides, la magie noire s'échappant de leur baguette sans effort, et Draco en avait souffert. Il était à peu près certain que son épaule gauche était disloquée, au moins deux côtes étaient meurtries, peut-être cassées et sa lèvre inférieure s'était fendue, du sang lui ayant souillé les dents et lui coulant sur le menton.

Esquivant un sortilège maléfique, il répliqua avec un sort de désarmement, mais il sentit ensuite quelque chose lui poignarder le ventre et il retint sa respiration, tenant son côté endolori. La blessure n'était pas particulièrement profonde ni inquiétante, mais elle brûlait comme si on avait versé du sel et ses jambes tremblaient à cause de la douleur qui entourait son corps. Avec un gémissement vibrant dans sa trachée, il le repoussa, se forçant à rester stable et concentré. Quelques mètres plus loin, Blaise luttait également pour repousser les Mangemorts, essayant frénétiquement de se défendre lui-même, mais aussi Lovegood; les frères Weasley ne semblaient pas très bien s'en tirer non plus.

Draco leva la baguette d'Andromèda, la pointant sur l'un des Mangemorts attaquant Blaise, mais il y eut ensuite une voix glacée à son oreille, qui lui crachait presque contre le cou. C'était la voix de Voldemort qui parlait à nouveau au château, et tout et tout le monde s'immobilisa.

"Vous avez vaillamment combattu. Lord Voldemort sait comment valoriser le courage. Pourtant, vous avez subi de lourdes pertes."

Draco partagea un regard inquiet avec Blaise.

"Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous, un par un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela se produise. Chaque goutte de sang magique versée est une perte et un gaspillage. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. Je commande à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement "

Portant son attention sur le groupe de Mangemorts, il se renfrogna devant la déception qui leur vola aux traits, mais ils commencèrent lentement à reculer.

"Vous avez une heure. raramasser vos morts avec dignité. Traitez vos blessés. Je parle maintenant à Harry Potter, directement ..."

Hermione regarda l'horreur briller sur les traits de Harry et elle avait envie de le consoler, mais elle se sentit figée, en déroute, tandis que la voix de Voldemort continuait de harceler la nuit.

"... Tu a laissé tes amis mourir pour toi plutôt que de m'affronter toi-même. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si, au bout de cette heure, tu n'es pas venu vers moi, la bataille recommencera . "

Hermione secoua furieusement la tête vers Harry.

"Cette fois, je vais entrer moi-même dans la mêlée, Harry Potter, et je te trouverai, et je punirai chacun des hommes, femmes et enfants qui ont essayé de te cacher. Une heure."

"Non, Harry," dit-elle sévèrement. "N'y pense même pas."

"Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit," murmura-t-il, impuissant. "Plus de gens mourront si je-

"Tu penses que Voldemort épargnera vraiment les gens si tu vas le voir?" demanda Ron. "Allez, Harry, il n'est pas digne de confiance. Il a l'intention de tuer tout le monde de toute façon."

"Ron a raison," acquiesça Hermione. "Ecoute, tu ne peux pas y aller. Il nous reste encore le serpent, tu te souviens? Tout ira bien. Nous devrions retourner au château et essayer de penser à un nouveau plan maintenant qu'il est dans la forêt." Elle tendit la main pour le prendre vers le tunnel. "Viens maintenant. Nous allons trouver quelque chose."

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le visage bleu de Snape avant qu'elle ne descende dans le passage souterrain, une vague de culpabilité la traversa et l'envie de retourner au côté de Snape pour abaisser ses paupières afin de cacher ses yeux morts tira sur son ventre, mais elle résista. Ils devaient y aller. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure. Une heure.

Elle pouvait sentir Harry trembler derrière elle alors qu'ils revenaient dans le tunnel, mais elle ne commenta pas, trop préoccupé à se demander ce qui les attendait à Poudlard.

.

.

Son épaule palpitait et il n'osait pas essayer de bouger son bras, se contentant de serrer les dents jusqu'au sang et de suivre les Weasley en silence.

Blaise boitait à côté de lui, son bras accroché au cou de Lovegood pour lui apporter un soutien, disant à Draco que la blessure à sa jambe n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air. Devant eux, les frères Weasley portaient le corps de Terry Boot, ses chaussures raclant le sol de pierre, faisant un bruit qui faisait frissonner le dos de Draco. Le château était incroyablement silencieux maintenant, et alors qu'ils marchaient près des corps de deux Mangemorts, Draco sentit la terreur s'emparer de sa poitrine alors que l'odeur de la mort le frappait dans les narines. Et surtout toujours aucun signe de Granger, il commençait à paniquer un peu.

"Où diable allons-nous exactement?" il a demandé durement.

"Je suppose que tout le monde se réunira dans la Grande Salle", répondit Fred. "L'aile médicale serait trop petite pour soigner les blessés."

Étouffant une réplique, il continua et il leur fallut quinze bonnes minutes pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée à partir du sixième étage, entravé par des escaliers bloqués et des débris tombés. En chemin, ils ont croisé plusieurs autres corps, dont Ritchie Coote et Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous trois peut les porter?" demanda Percy.

"Non", dit Lovegood. "Blaise et Draco sont trop blessés et je doute que je puisse les porter moi-même. Je pourrais les léviter, cependant."

"Non, ils devraient être portés", marmonna Fred. "Nous reviendrons les chercher ou nous dirons à quelqu'un où ils se trouvent."

Quand ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, des bruits d'agitation se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour les saluer, hurlant, sanglotant, criant; chaque bruit déchirant le cœur, tous mutilés dans un enfer traumatique. Draco ralentit ses pas, soudain alarmé et hésitant à entrer dans le hall.

Mais il continua, ayant besoin de savoir.

Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes et quand il aperçut la scène dans la pièce, il s'arrêta, ses yeux tournants, les pupilles dilatées. Blaise et Lovegood s'étaient également arrêtés de marcher, étudiant le décor avec les mâchoires serrées. Draco n'avait jamais imaginé au cours de sa vie qu'il verrait Lovegood paraître aussi affecté par quoi que ce soit, mais son visage était plein de chagrin.

"Merlin", marmonna-t-elle, son ton fragile, mais toujours d'une certaine manière rêveuses. "Je suppose que c'est ce que les Moldus veulent dire quand ils parlent de l'enfer?"


	43. Jusqu'à la mort

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 43: until death.

Draco pensa qu'il était étrange de voir une pièce remplie de personnes hurlantes si silencieuse et vide.

Tout le bruit semblait juste glisser sur lui sous forme d'ondes étouffées, telles des vibrations plutôt que du bruit, qui fourmillaient danq ses oreilles mais ne les atteignaient jamais tout à fait. Ne les enregistraient jamais vraiment. Il scruta frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche de Granger, s'arrêtant près de deux filles aux cheveux décoiffés, semblables aux siennes, mais il ne la vi pas. Alors que ses yeux passaient d'une personne à l'autre, il absorba tout cela sans voix, regardant les visages familiers des gens encombrant la pièce.

Beaucoup saignaient, pressaient leurs paumes sur leurs blessures ou lancaient des sortilèges de guérison. La plupart se tenaient en groupes, marmonnant entre eux ou essayant d'aider un compagnon, mais plusieurs personnes erraient seules dans la pièce, regardant fixement sans rien regarder ou pleurant. Certaines personnes se tenaient debout, d'autres étaient assises et les d'autres étaient couchées, séparées en deux lignes de part et d'autre de la salle. Cela prit quelques instants à Draco, mais il réalisa qu'une ligne était réservée aux personnes blessées trop gravement pour rester debout et l'autre ligne était réservée aux morts.

Pomfresh se précipita hors de son champ de vision pour aider une victime qui criait, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur ses mains rouges, des gants de sang fumant avec des potions. Elle repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux, barbouillant le rouge sur son front, et Draco détourna les yeux alors qu'elle se penchait pour s'occuper d'une grande blessure coupant le torse d'Ernie Macmillan.

Le bruit le frappa alors, et il serra les dents contre le rugissement strident.

Ses yeux balayèrent à nouveau la pièce, peut-être que Granger était accroupi et qu'il l'avait manqué, ou peut-être que la sueur dans ses yeux avait compromis sa vision. Il s'attarda sur une crinière de cheveux roux, pensant que c'était peut-être Weasley, mais c'était l'autre jumeau, George, qui appelait ses frères, qui étaient entrés dans la pièce devant Draco, Blaise et Luna.

Ils plaçaient soigneusement Boot dans la rangée des soldats morts au combat, Fred et Percy se rendirent au coin de la pièce avec George, rejoignant les autres Weasley. Excepté Ron, et Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait déçu de ne pas voir Ronald ducon Weasley avec Granger à proximité, mais aujourd'hui était apparemment la journée des premiers.

Et dure pour certaines personnes.

Il était momentanément fixé sur le professeur Sprout en train de réparer la clavicule fracturée de Stephen Cornfoot lorsque Blaise et Luna s'avancèrent, entrant main dans la main dans la Grande Salle. Les suivant, ses yeux glissèrent d'une scène sanglante à l'autre, fixant une fille au visage mutilé et rouillé, la cravate de Poufsouffle suspendue autour de son cou. Il ne l'a pas reconnue, son visage était tellement endommagé qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un visage. Son attention se porta sur les jumelles Patil, dont l'une avait un bras cassé et un éclat d'os sortant de sa peau. Sa sœur lui tenait la main alors que Trelawney lancait un charms de guérison. Il tourna alors la tête vers la ligne des morts, mais une voix forte l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un coup d'œil sur les corps pâles.

"Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici?"

Le gémissement de Draco résonna autour de sa bouche sèche. "Putain, pas encore ?"

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui était celui qui avait crié contre Blaise et contre lui-même, mais il le fit quand même, rencontrant le regard agressif de Seamus Finnegan. D'autres personnes dans la pièce levèrent la tête, leurs expressions se serrant de colère lorsqu'ils aperçurent les Serpentards, et un étrange sentiment de honte se glissa à l'intérieur de lui, se posant lourdement sur les épaules de Draco. Devant la haine chaude et désinhibée dans leurs yeux, il se sentait très ostracisé. Où était Tonks quand il avait besoin d'elle?

"J'ai demandé ce que vous foutiez ici!" Finnegan a de nouveau crié, son accent dur et crachant. "Vous n'avaient rien a faire ici!"

"Ils ont leurs place ici", dit Lovegood, comme si c'était évident. "Ils sont avec nous."

"Éloigne-toi d'eux, Luna."

"Je jure à Salazar," murmura Blaise, pour que seul Draco puisse l'entendre. "Si une autre personne sous-entend que je suis son ravisseur au lieu de son petit ami, je vais commencer à casser des gueules."

"Luna", dit Seamus en se dirigeant vers elle. "Viens loin d'eux."

Il tendit la main pour attraper son bras mais elle le ramassa, tenant la main de Blaise un peu plus serrée alors qu'elle fronçait tristement les sourcils à Seamus. La trentaine de personnes à proximité qui s'étaient arrêtées pour observer - principalement des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles - regardaient Lovegood avec confusion, certains levant leurs baguettes avec précaution. Draco parcourut la pièce à la recherche de sa cousine dans l'espoir d'une intervention, mais, comme Granger, elle était introuvable. Il sorti sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Non," l'arrêta Blaise. "Ça ne va pas aider."

"Luna", appela Cho Chang cette fois, "Ils sont du côté de Voldemort. Tu le sais bien."

"Non, ils sont de notre côté."

"Allez, Luna, arrête de déconner!" gronda Seamus en visant sa baguette avec détermination. "Et vous deux, sortez!"

"Ecoutez, elle dit la vérité," dit Blaise. "Nous sommes restés dans un refuge. Nous nous battons avec l'Ordre."

La bouche de Seamus se contracta. "Tu sais, si c'était juste toi, je le croirais peut-être", il baissa les yeux sur Draco - "Mais pas toi. Nous nous souvenons tous ce que tu as fait l'année dernière."

"Putain, Finnegan," dit Draco. "Penses-tu que je serais là si je me battais pour Voldemort?"

"Tu essaye certainement de nous duper. Voldemort t'a probablement envoyé ici pour obtenir des informations-

Draco se moqua. "Oh, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tous les Gryffondors se rassemblent le week-end pour imaginer des conneries stupides, ou est-ce que cela vous vient naturellement?"

Blaise secoua la tête. "Tu n'aides pas en les insultant."

"Eh bien, honnêtement, ces abrutis rendent la tâche si facile-

"Tais-toi!" aboya Seamus furieusement. "Vous deux, partez! Tout de suite!"

"Ou quoi?"

"Ou nous allons vous faire partir!"

"Va te faire foutre, Finnegan!" cracha Draco. "Je ne pars pas! Trouve Tonks et elle te le dira!"

L'expression de Seamus s'assombrit un peu. "Tu es un bâtard malade et tordu."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose à propos de la disposition de Finnegan sembla soudainement éteint, mais il ne connaissait pas assez le Gryffondor pour savoir pourquoi, Il tourna la tête pour voir si Blaise l'avait remarqué, mais avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir les yeux de son ami, il sentit le poignard brûlant d'un sortilège frapper son mauvais bras et il cria de douleur.

"Connard !" gronda-t-il vers Seamus.

"Je t'ai dit de partir! Maintenant, ou on t'éject, espèce de vermine-

"C'est assez, Monsieur Finnegan!"

McGonagall se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, abaissant plusieurs baguettes dirigées vers Draco et Blaise alors qu'elle s'approchait. Draco pensa distraitement qu'il n'avait jamais vu la Directrice comme ça, complètement décoiffé, ses cheveux habituellement soigné et fixé étaient en désordre et desserrés autour de son visage, et ses robes étaient poussiéreuses et déchirées. Malgré son apparence froissée, elle portait toujours ce formidable air d'autorité, ignorant l'apparence confuse des étudiants alors qu'elle se plaçait aux côtés de Finnegan.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" elle a demandé.

"Ils préparent quelque chose", dit Seamus en montrant un doigt accusateur sur Draco et Blaise. "Ils disent qu'ils se battent à nos côtés."

"C'est correct."

Seamus a hésité. "Q-quoi?"

"M. Malfoy et M. Zabini séjournaient dans une maison d'hébergement avec Andromeda Tonks depuis plusieurs mois", a-t-elle expliqué, son ton coupé et réaliste. "Ils sont de notre côté."

Draco parvint à dissimuler sa surprise, décidant à la place qu'un sourire narquois dans la direction de Finnegan serait plus efficace. L'expression de son visage et celle des autres personnes qui les avaient mis au défi, étaient stupéfaites.

"M-mais ..." bégaya Seamus, "Ce sont des Serpentards."

"L'intégrité et la bravoure ne sont pas des caractéristiques exclusives des Gryffondors, M. Finnegan", a déclaré McGonagall. "Vous trouverez des membres de chaque maison de Poudlard ici, ce qui devrait vous le montrer assez bien. Maintenant, allez aider ceux qui ont besoin de soins."

Avec un dernier regard incrédule sur Draco, Seamus pivota sur ses talons et disparut, se fondant dans la masse des gens comme une goutte de pluie dans une rivière sanglante. Blaise fit un pas en avant pour remercier la Directrice et Draco vola un moment pour examiner la pièce à nouveau, cherchant n'importe quelle indication de Granger, mais encore une fois, il ne trouva rien.

"... crois que j'ai vu M. Bletchley, Mlle Davies et Mlle Bulstrode avec le professeur Slughorn au fond de la salle", dit McGonagall à Blaise et Lovegood. "Ils semblaient parfaitement bien."

"Et Granger?" Draco se précipita ."Est-elle ici?"

Les plis du visage de la directrice se creusèrent. "Je ... ne l'ai pas vue, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se présentera sous peu avec monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley."

"Qu'en est-il de Theo?" demanda Blaise. "Théodore Nott. L'avez-vous vu?"

"Je suis désolé, non. Nous avons plusieurs groupes à la recherche de blessés et je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore qui se frayent un chemin pour venir ici. Essayez de ne pas vous inquiéter jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez ce qu'il en est. S'inquiéter ne fait rien qu'alourdir les esprits déjà occupés."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour aider?" demanda Lovegood. "Je serais heureux de vérifier la pièce pour une infestation de Nargle."

McGonagall cligna lentement des yeux. "Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas nécessaire, Melle Lovegood, mais je vous remercie pour l'offre. Je vois que vous avez tous des blessures qui nécessitent une guérison. Vous devez attendre un peu, mais Madame Pomfresh, moi-même et la plupart des autres professeurs nous nous occupons des blessures. Si vous venez me trouver dans une quinzaine de minutes, j'aurais fini de venir en aide à ceux qui ont des blessures plus graves. En attendant, nous avons de la nourriture, de l'eau et des couvertures. Gardez-vous au chaud et hydratés. Nous allons nous battre à nouveau bientôt. "

"Merci, Professeur", dit Lovegood.

McGonagall hésita à partir, ses yeux pensifs flottant entre Blaise et Draco. "Je vous félicite tous les deux d'être ici," leur dit-elle doucement. "Je comprends que votre situation n'a pas rendu le choix facile. Les bonnes décisions sont souvent les plus difficiles à prendre."

Draco se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, alors que la directrice se rendait au lit, rejoignant Pomfresh près de la file d'attente des blessés. Ignorant les regards hostiles d'un groupe de Gryffondors à proximité, il serra un peu plus fort son bras douloureux, tressaillant alors que la douleur s'intensifiait avec son mouvement. La douleur palpitait à intervalles réguliers, allant de son épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, mais c'était supportable.

"Nous devrions trouver Slughorn et les autres", suggéra Blaise. "Ils ont peut-être vu Theo. Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre se soit soucié de noter sa présence."

"En fait, j'aimerais parler avec le professeur Flitwick", a déclaré Lovegood. "Accepteras-tu de marcher sans soutien, Blaise?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Viens nous trouver quand tu aura fini. Et garde un œil pour Theo."

Après avoir embrassé sa joue, Luna laissa les garçons seuls, disparaissant dans la mer d'étudiants en quelques secondes. Blaise et Draco commencèrent à marcher, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la foule. L'air était si riche de puanteur de sang et de sueur. Il ralentit le pas pour s'adapter à la boiterie de Blaise, et que ce soit par accident ou par une curiosité morbide, ses yeux se posèrent sur la lignée des morts.

Ils étaient assez proches pour que Draco puisse reconnaître et distinguer les traits de leurs visages gris et immobiles, et il les absorba tous silencieusement. Ce côté de la Grande Salle était incroyablement silencieux, comme si un mur invisible étouffant avait été érigé pour protéger leurs oreilles inutiles et les laisser en paix. Un par un, il donna des noms aux visages qu'il connaissait;Terry Boot, Lavende Brown, Lisa Turpin, Gabriel Tate, Nick Alas et tant d'autres qu'il pensait pouvoir reconnaître, mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire l'effort d'apprendre leurs noms.

Aussi insensible et cruel que cela paraisse, il ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour eux. Il n'avait jamais connu ni interagi avec ces personnes, à part échanger des regards dans les couloirs, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas affectés.

La mort laisse des traces dans votre esprit; étranger ou un ami, elle cicatrise les souvenirs, et alors que certaines cicatrices sont plus petites que d'autres, aucune ne guérit vraiment.

Il se sentit particulièrement dérangé, lorsqu'il vit une fille de Poufsouffle aux yeux écarquillés et secs, la mâchoire figée dans son cri final. Tous les autres avaient semblé un peu sereins et calmes, mais cette fille avait l'air d'être coincée dans le temps, revivant l'horreur, emprisonnée dans le purgatoire. Il voulait diriger son attention ailleurs, mais décida de scruter les cadavres restants pour s'assurer que Granger n'était pas parmi eux. Il savait que McGonagall l'aurait informé, mais le besoin de vérifier était trop présent pour être ignoré.

Non, Granger n'était certainement pas parmi les morts, mais ...

"Non," murmura Draco, s'arrêtant net. "Non, pas moyen."

"Quoi?" demanda Blaise en suivant le champ de vision de Draco. Il soupira tristement et secoua la tête. "Merde. Comment ça ...Merde."

Vers la fin de la ligne était un choc de cheveux brun et Draco la reconnut instantanément. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se rapprocha, capturant les traits morts de Tonks. Sa peau était blanche comme la lune, ses lèvres bleues et légèrement séparées, mais la nuance brillante et vibrante de ses cheveux était si vivante, et cela l'aggravait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'eut presque atteinte qu'il réalisa que Remus était allongé à côté d'elle, son teint était également pâle et sa chemise parsemée de taches de sang brunies. Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que leurs mains se touchaient. Les doigts de Tonks effleurèrent doucement la paume de Remus, comme si s'était intentionnels, et il se demanda distraitement si quelqu'un avait placé leurs mains de cette façon, ou si la gravité et le destin avaient si gentiment attiré la main de Tonks contre celle de Remus. Si tragiquement.

À quelques pas derrière lui, Blaise parlait à Trelawney, mais il était trop distrait pour comprendre ce qui se disait. L'émotion qui était emprisonnée quelque part entre sa gorge et sa poitrine lui était indéfinissable et complètement étrangère. Ce n'était ni la colère ni le chagrin, mais plutôt la conscience qu'il manquait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupéré. C'était comme s'il y avait un trou en lui.

Mais alors c'est ce que la mort est: une crevaison dans le statu quo.

Sa relation avec sa seule cousine était loin d'être amicale, mais elle était entrée dans sa vie à une époque où tout changeait pour lui et où il s'était habitué quelque peu à la possibilité qu'elle soit présente dans son avenir. Pas même d'une manière particulièrement profonde, mais certainement ...là. Et maintenant, elle ne le serait pas, et l'émotion la plus proche à laquelle il pouvait penser pour comparer ce qu'il ressentait, était la déception.

Quand Blaise vint se placer à côté de Draco, ses jointures étaient aussi blanches que la peau de Tonks.

"C'était une Auror," murmura-t-il. "Comment-

"Bellatrix", interrompit Blaise. "Trelawney a dit que Bellatrix l'avait tuée."

Draco ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration à travers ses dents serrées. Maintenant, il se sentait en colère. Furieux, en fait. "Je déteste vraiment cette femme."

"Andromeda va être dévasté."

"Merde."

Merde.

Sa tante venait à peine de pleurer son mari, et maintenant sa fille avait été massacrée par sa sœur. Combien exactement une personne pouvait-elle perdre avant de s'effondrer? Fissuré?Et merde, qu'en est-il de Granger? Elle adorait Tonks comme une soeur. Il se sentit soudainement impuissant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger Andromeda et Granger de la réalité de la mort de Tonks, et même s'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, il se sentait responsable de le faire.

Pincant l'arête de son nez avec ses doigts, il soupira lourdement, essayant d'apaiser ses pensées. Mais c'était inutile. Il était entouré de mort et de destruction et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, entendre, sentir et goûter. C'était accablant, le consumait et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

.

.

Malgré la fumée qui piquait, les yeux d'Hermione dansèrent, errant dans la cour en ruine et s'attardant sur l'énorme cadavre immobile d'un géant. Sur le sol, d'innombrables cadavres ont été retrouvés, certains en robes de mangemort, d'autres en uniforme d'école, et il a fallu tout ce qu'elle avait pour marcher. Ses genoux étaient fragiles, ses jambes tremblaient, mais Harry marchait avec intensité vers le château et elle devait rester à la hauteur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient à cet endroit il y a peut-être vingt minutes. Tout était si bruyant et lumineux à l'époque; une explosion constante de bruit, de lumière et de chaleur. À présent, tout était froid et silencieux, à l'exception du vent, hurlant comme des mourants, et elle frissonna de cette pensée morose.

"C'est si calme", dit Hermione. "Où est tout le monde?"

"Ils doivent être à l'intérieur", répondit Ron, la voix tendue. "Allez, Hermione."

Elle pouvait dire qu'il étudiait chaque corps à la recherche de cheveux roux. Harry, de son côté, semblait fixé sur ses pieds et le chemin du château, levant à peine la tête, et elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la culpabilité irradier de lui. Elle envisagea de dire quelque chose pour essayer de le réconforter, mais quels mots pourrait-elle lui offrir pour faire quelque chose qui puisse soulager sa conscience?

En entrant dans Poudlard, les voix lointaines résonnèrent dans le couloir et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oui, la logique lui avait assuré qu'il y aurait des survivants, mais les entendre était tellement rassurant que son cœur battait un peu plus lentement.

"La Grande Salle, je pense," dit Ron.

Le trio suivit les voix, leurs pas s'accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent un jogging. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, mais ils s'arrêtèrent avant de pouvoir franchir le seuil et y pénétrer. Hermione ne savait pas où regarder, mais elle se retrouva en train de regarder Pomfresh qui soignait le flanc et la cuisse de Firenze. Ron se précipita et elle le suivit alors qu'il rejoignait sa famille de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle compta rapidement, soupirant lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous les Weasley étaient là, à part Charlie, qui, elle le savait, était toujours en Roumanie.

Merci Merlin.

Regardant mieux la pièce chaotique, elle tira lentement ses yeux du côté droit au côté gauche, son cœur s'affaissant lorsqu'il vit une rangée de corps immobiles, disposés comme des dominos déchus. Mais alors il y avait une étincelle de quelque chose de familier juste flou; un éclair de cheveux blancs-blonds. Elle ne compris pas, n'y croyant pas vraiment, car il ne pouvait probablement pas être ici.

Mais il était. Même avec le dos tourné, elle savait que c'était Draco.

"Oh mon Dieu", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le cœur dans la gorge. "Oh mon Dieu."

Elle a reconnu sa taille, sa construction, la pente de ses épaules; tous de lui. Elle était gelée - sans même oser respirer - pendant exactement cinq secondes, puis elle se dirigeait vers l'avant comme un éclair.

"... la seule famille qui lui reste," disait Blaise. "Tu devrais être celui qui lui dira-

"Je ne suis pas de la famille, Blaise," soupira Draco, incapable de détacher complètement ses yeux de Tonks et de Remus. "Je connais Andromeda depuis quelques mois et c'est tout."

"Tu es toujours son neveu."

"Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça."

"Oui, mais ..." Blaise s'arrêta, sa bouche se serrant dans un sourire en coin alors qu'il remarquait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Draco. "Tu devrais peut-être regarder derrière toi, mec."

"Quoi?"

"Il suffit de regarder."

Draco commença à faire demi-tour, réussissant à peine avant qu'un impact ne le coupe. Le corps était petit, mais il le percuta avec une telle force qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Presque. Une paire de bras lui serra le cou comme un nœud coulant, si serré qu'il s'étouffait et qu'il pouvait sentir les cheveux mouillés collés à sa joue. Déplaçant ses yeux sur le côté, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage enfoui dans le balancement de son épaule indemne, mais ses boucles trempées de couleur café la trahissaient.

Granger.

Elle tremblait légèrement, sa respiration haletante lui chatouillait la gorge et il pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur marteler sa poitrine. Draco resta immobile pendant un long moment, figé dans l'incrédulité, mais son bon bras l'enroula lentement autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui. Ses ongles lui enfoncèrent le dos et les omoplates, mais la douleur était étrangement réconfortante, ce qui confirma sa présence. Trempant la tête avec soulagement, il restait une seconde à respirer son parfum familier et remercier Merlin de lui avoir enfin porté chance, mais elle se détachait de lui. Et puis elle a giflé sa poitrine.

"Ow!" il a craché. "Qu'est-ce que bordel-

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?"

Draco fixa son visage, remarquant d'abord sa lèvre fendue et son bleu profond pourpre au niveau des tempes, et il ignora l'envie de tendre la main et de frotter le sang séché sur son menton. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait enflée et ensanglanté, mais cela le rendait furieux quand même; pourtant c'était son expression qui avait vraiment attiré son attention. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et brillants, luisants d'un lustre de larmes qui n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber, et ses lèvres étaient écartées, les dents serrées.

Il a énuméré dans sa tête les émotions qu'il a trouvées dans ses yeux: la colère, la tristesse, la crainte, l'excitation, et au fond se trouvait un infime signe de bonheur. Avec ses poings en boule tremblant sur ses côtes et sa poitrine haletante, le souffle difficile, elle semblait complètement en conflit, comme si elle était tiraillée entre le frapper et l'embrasser. Apparemment, elle a pris une décision.

Elle a encore giflé sa poitrine.

"Merde", siffla-t-il. "Arrêter de faire ça!"

"J'ai demandé ce que tu fous ici!" elle a demandé furieusement. "Tu n'es pas censé être ici!"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Calme-toi!"

"Tu es censé être quelque part en sécurité!" Elle a commencé à pleurer alors. "Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité! C'est trop dangereux ici! Des gens sont blessés et ... et tués-

"Je le sais!" il cria. "Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais attendre chez moi et me demander si tu faisais partie de ces gens? Tu pensais que je m'en foutrais? Putain Granger, bien sûr que je suis venu ici!"

"Je ne pars pas d'ici avec toi! Je suis ici pour me battre!"

"Je sais que tu ne vas pas partir avec moi! Je ne suis pas ici pour te demander de le faire!"

"Alors pourquoi diable es-tu ici?" elle a demandé à nouveau, balayant grossièrement ses larmes. "Parce que je ... tu ne peux pas être ici juste pour moi! Tu ne peux pas juste-

"Je ne suis pas là juste pour toi!" il laissa échapper, respirant calmement. "Ecoute, je mentirais si je disais que tu n'es pas la raison principale, mais je ..." grogna-t-il de frustration. "Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que je devrais choisir un camp?"

Elle déglutit lourdement et hocha la tête une fois. "Oui je me souviens."

"Eh bien, c'est évidemment mon satané choix , n'est-ce pas? Evidemment, tous ton harcèlement a payé, parce que je suis là!"- il lui jeta un regard menaçant, mais continua sa diatribe - "Et avant de venir ici, je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas te convaincre de partir parce que putain tu es si... toi, mais je suis quand même venu!"

Hermione sentit réellement toute la colère s'échapper de son corps, ne laissant que derrière elle de l'émerveillement. "Alors tu es ... tu es ici pour te battre avec l'Ordre?"

"Ne prends pas ça pour quelque chose que ce n'est pas, parce que -Granger, ne me regarde pas comme ça," l'avertit-il. "Ce n'est pas une déclaration héroïque. Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne serais pas là et crois-moi, je suis très tenté de t'assommer tout de suite et de nous transplaner tous les deux hors d'ici-

"Ne pense même pas à-

"Mais je veux la mort de Voldemort, et je veux que ça se produise," continua-t-il, baissant la voix et la regardant dans les yeux. "Alors ouais, je suis venu me battre, d'accord? Et je suis venu ici pour me battre avec toi, parce que tu es ..." Il hésita et soupira, saisissant les mots, "Tu es ce qui est juste pour moi. J'ai d'autres raisons de être ici, mais tu es LA raison. Tu es la raison de tout, putain! Comprends-tu? Parce que je ne comprends pas du tout? "

Elle mordilla sa lèvre enflée. "Oui, mais je ... je voulais juste que tu sois en sécurité-

"Si tu dis ça une fois de plus, je jure que je vais te stupéfixer. Qu'en est-il de ta sécurité? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que, par l'enfer, me traversait la tête?"

"Mais je-

"Granger, viens ici," soupira-t-il, exaspéré. "Je ne suis pas venu à Poudlard et j'ai chassé tout le foutu château pour me disputer. Je suis venu ici pour ... Viens ici."

Draco pensa avoir vu sa bouche se courber dans un sourire triste et désespéré, mais elle se précipitait à nouveau vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment y faire attention. Elle se blottie contre lui, jetant ses bras en arrière autour de son cou et écrasant désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un de ces baisers impulsifs où vos dents se heurtent à l'impact, mais ça va parce que c'est cru et intense; un vrai baisser. Draco passa son bras autour d'elle, exactement comme avant, et la serra contre lui, soucieux de la rassembler aussi près que possible de peur qu'elle ne décide de le gifler à nouveau, et il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper .

"Je suis" - bisous - "désolé", marmonna-t-elle "Je suis contente que tu sois ici, mais" - un autre baiser - "en même temps, je suis inquiète que-

"Je sais ."

Baiser. "Je t'a-

"Je sais ."

Il adoucit la pression du baiser lorsque la coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure commença à piquer, et il la sentit se détendre un peu, exhalant avec contentement, bougeant ses mains pour tenir son visage et caresser les bleus qui couvraient ses taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, sa bouche rugueuse comme du papier de verre, mais il continuait de l'embrasser. Il devait continuer à l'embrasser, et elle était tout aussi réticente à arrêter, mais quand il entendit quelques halètements quelque part à sa gauche, il fronça les sourcils et perdit l'instant.

Il s'éloigna d'Hermione avec un grognement frustré qui résonna dans sa gorge, dédaignant l'interruption, mais incapable de l'ignorer. Il baissa les yeux sur le côté et lança un regard noir au groupe de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles, notamment Finnegan et Londubat, qui observaient et pointaient indiscrètement dans leur direction. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce débordante de personnes qui pourraient juger sa relation avec Granger irréalisable et digne de commérages, mais il avait apparemment oublié de s'en soucier.

"Nous avons un public", dit Draco en roulant des yeux ."Tes amis débiles nous fixent, Granger."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Leurs visages laids me dérange."

Elle rit doucement, non avec amusement mais avec soulagement. Elle doutait qu'il puisse comprendre à quel point elle était ému qu'il soit ici avec elle. Pour elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'indiciblement heureux et terrifiant à l'idée que quelqu'un marche volontiers sur le sentier de la guerre juste pour se tenir à vos côtés, et c'était essentiellement ce que Draco avait fait.

Alors qu'elle le regardait maintenant, notant tous les changements qu'il avait effectués depuis ce premier jour dans sa chambre, la fierté et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient une sensation chaude et merveilleuse dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit loin de cette guerre, car c'est ce que l'amour est; l'amour est le changement dans lequel la vie de quelqu'un prend la priorité sur la vôtre. Mais une partie dormante et égoïste d'elle voulait le voir ici. Juste pour le voir, vraiment. Juste pour l'avoir à portée de main.

"Hey!" Draco tourna la tête vers les spectateurs, coupant la rêverie d'Hermione. "Pouvons-nous vous aider? Ce n'est pas un spectacle gratuit, vous savez!"

"Draco," gémit-elle. "Ignore-les. Ils vont évidemment avoir des questions. Je leur parlerai plus tard."

"Tu devrais peut-être leur dire que c'est impoli de regarder, et qu'ils - Finnegan, je vais te casser le doigt si tu le fixe sur nous à nouveau!"

Pincant ses lèvres avec irritation, Hermione donna doucement un coup de coude à l'épaule de Draco pour ramener son attention sur elle, inconscient de sa blessure. Il senti une forte douleur, suivi d'une murmure sifflante de jurons alors qu'il serrait son bras blessé, fermant les yeux et inspirant à travers ses dents. La tombe de Salazar, ça fait mal. Tout son côté gauche était palpitant.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Hermione, son ton inévitablement inquiet. "Je t'ai à peine touché."

"Epaule ... disloquée", souffla-t-il.

"Tu me laisses te gifler quand tu es blessé?"

"Je ne t'ai pas laissé me gifler," répondit-il drôlement. "Evidemment, c'est juste une habitude que tu as, que nous soyons en couple ou pas. Charmant, au fait."

"Comment as-tu disloqué ton épaule?"

"Danse folklorique."

"Draco."

"En combattrant les putins de Mangemorts. De toute évidence."

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent avec curiosité. "Attende, tu t'es battus? Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? Et comment es-tu arrivé à Poudlard?"

"Je suis ici depuis environ deux heures," expliqua-t-il. "Et je suis venu avec Blaise et les autres. Tonks nous a amenés ..."

Sa voix s'estompa, sa douleur négligée. Il se sentit soudainement très engourdi. Comment a-t-il pu oublier que le corps froid et sans vie de Tonks ne reposait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux? De Granger. Il avait besoin de l'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie.

"Oh, ça a du sens," dit Hermione. "Ginny a dit qu'elle a vu Tonks, mais ensuite je-

"Granger", l'interrompit-il, attrapant son coude et essayant de se positionner entre elle et Tonks. "Viens avec moi une seconde."

"Où est-elle? L'as-tu vue?"

"Granger-

"Tu veux bien arrêter de me tirer?" elle fronça les sourcils, la cherchant du regard. "J'essaye de la trouver."

"Hermione, non."

"Draco, arrête ça!" Elle lui arracha le bras, inspectant toujours la Grande Salle, son expression inquiète maintenant. "Où est-elle? Où est Tonks?"

Draco grimaça quand les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent dangereusement près de l'endroit où son amie était allongée comme une poupée en lambeaux, et il put localiser le moment précis où elle la trouva. Ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent d'horreur et de reconnaissance et sa mâchoire s'abaissa de quelques centimètres, préparée à des mots ou des cris qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore évoquer. Plissant et clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle essayait d'effacer l'image de Tonks par sa seule volonté, elle commença à secouer la tête avec frénésie alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La main de Draco se dégagea, recouvrant son visage et les enlevant un avec son pouce. Il détestait la voir pleurer maintenant. Le méprisait. Cela lui causait des choses inexplicablement terribles, comme si chaque larme était une piqûre sur son coeur. En l'étudiant intensément, il pouvait voir l'explosion se construire en elle, se délitant peu à peu, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la réconforter. Il se sentait impuissant.

"Granger," murmura-t-il plus doucement qu'il avait probablement murmuré quelque chose dans sa vie. "Arrête de la regarder-

"C'est pas possible," bégaya-t-elle. "Elle-elle vient d'avoir un bébé-

"Granger, regarde moi, ne la regarde pas."

Elle continuait de regarder devant lui. "Non, non, non, non,non." Elle a commencé à trembler. "C'est impossible-

"Granger-

"NON"

Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais elle trébucha, s'effondrant dans les bras fermes et stables de Draco. En serrant le tissu de sa chemise dans ses mains, elle abandonna et resta là, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine avant de se laisser aller. Son cri était étouffé contre sa peau, et ses frissons, le traversèrent comme de la glace, tout ce qu'il put réellement penser à faire fut d'enrouler son bras autour d'elle, caressant distraitement son dos. Il a tout pris; chaque sanglot, chaque gémissement et chaque cri ressenti par son âme. Absorbé par lui.

"Je suis désolé", marmonna-t-il, parce que c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Pas que ça ait fait quelque chose pour la consoler.

Alors il n'a rien fait. En ce qui concerne la mort, parfois, être la est tout ce qu'une personne peut faire.


	44. Mourir

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 44: Dying.

Hermione avait cessé de pleurer dix minutes plus tôt.

Après avoir craquée dans le torse de Draco pendant moins de soixante secondes, elle s'était soudainement immobilisée, s'était éloignée de lui, puis avait écarté la trace de ses larmes, comme si elle avait honte. Elle avait alors redressé ses épaules et avait une profonde inspiration; la détermination d'un soldat. Draco lui avait demandé si elle allait bien et elle avait répondu: "Ce n'est pas le moment. Je devrais aider." Et puis, avec un dernier regard navré à Tonks et à Remus, elle s'était éloignée et avait à peine prononcé une poignée de mots depuis.

Draco avait voulu lui dire que personne ne lui reprocherait une heure de deuil, et qu'elle pourrait lui pleurer sur l'épaule aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait envisagé de lui offrir une forme de consolation, malgré son inconfort lié aux gestes affectueux, mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien lorsqu'il avait tenté de placer sa main contre son dos. Elle avait haussé des épaules, répétant qu'elle allait bien, même si de toute évidence elle ne l'était pas.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la foule, il aurait été tenté de la pousser à réagir, comme il l'avait fait après qu'elle ait oublié ses parents. Bien que certaines personnes se débrouillées avec toutes leurs angoisses, y compris lui-même, il savait que Granger ne le savait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas la provoquer ici. Il y avait trop de regards sur lui; la plupart d'entre eux étaient méfiants et hostiles. Et même si bien sûr , il se fichait complètement de leur curiosité quant à la raison pour laquelle Granger était volontairement à ses côtés, il doutait que le fait de créer une scène puisse améliorer la situation.

Alors il la laisse juste tranquille.

Il l'a simplement laissée continuer, comme tout le monde.

La Grande Salle ressemblait à une usine croisée avec un enterrement. Tout le monde dans la salle semblait être divisé en deux catégories: les personnes en deuil et les travailleurs. Près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pas trop loin de Granger et de lui-même, Draco put voir les têtes de Blaise et Lovegood se balancer au-dessus de la foule alors qu'ils aidaient à nettoyer une partie des débris bloquant les doubles portes. Millicent, Tracy et Miles travaillaient avec Lee Jordan et Dean Thomas pour distribuer des couvertures, et d'innombrables autres étudiants contribuaient de toutes les manières possibles. Ensuite, il y avait les autres, persistant près de la ligne de fatalité, immobiles de choc et de chagrin.

Mais ils étaient tous en deuil, vraiment. Certains étaient tout simplement mieux à même de mettre fin à la douleur et de faire ce qui devait être fait, comme Granger.

À présent, Granger et lui étaient assis près de la file d'attente des blessés, et elle se tenait occupée en traitant les petites coupures et les abrasions subies par les victimes et à veiller à ce qu'elles disposent chacune d'un approvisionnement en eau. Ce n'était pas un travail pénible; la plupart des gens ne se souciaient pas assez de voir guérir leurs blessures mineures, mais au moins elle avait quelque chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle pouvait supporter d'être ici, cependant.

La ligne pour les blessés était tellement pire que celle pour les morts.

Presque toutes les potions de guérison avaient été épuisées, avant même que Draco n'entre dans la Grande Salle, selon Slughorn. Il n'y avait pas de Poussos, pas de potion régénératrice de sang, pas de potion nettoyante, et comme toutes les potions nécessitaient un minimum de trois heures de brassage, elles ne seraient pas disponibles de si tôt. Pomfresh et les professeurs essayaient d'aider les victimes, mais les sortilèges de guérison et une boîte de pâtes à moitié vides de Pâte à brûlure ne pouvaient faire beaucoup.

Les combattants les plus gravement blessés devaient simplement attendre à l'agonie, retardant s'ils le pouvaient la mort, et leurs gémissements étaient un bruit constant et obsédant. Au cours des dix dernières minutes seulement, huit personnes ont été transportées dans le Grand Hall par les équipes de récupération; quatre avaient immédiatement été placés dans la file des morts, deux attendaient que des blessures guérissables soient soignées et les deux derniers étaient morts lentement. Douloureusement. Bruyamment. À tout juste vingt mètres de l'endroit où Draco et Hermione étaient assis.

En réalité, la file d'attente des blessés était également une file d'attente pour les mourants.

Hermione leva la tête quand Oliver Dubois entra dans la pièce avec le neuvième blessé récupéré en bandoulière sur son épaule, se dirigeant droit vers la ligne de fatalité. Draco vit seulement une touffe de cheveux mouillés de sang et une cravate de Gryffondor se balançant d'un côté à l'autre, mais il ne reconnut pas le corps sous cet angle. Il se tourna vers l'étude de Granger, la regardant serrer légèrement les traits alors qu'elle s'immobilisait pour observer Dubois placer soigneusement le corps à côté du reste des morts.

"C'est Colin Creevey," murmura-t-elle. "Il était mineur. Et un né-moldu."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Granger-

"Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il aurait dû partir avec les autres."

Incertain de ce qu'il pourrait ou devrait dire, Draco resta silencieux alors qu'Hermione reprenait le remplissage de bouteilles d'eau. Sans le vouloir, il tendit la main et emmêla ses doigts dans quelques-unes des boucles égarées qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval haute, les enroulant autour de son pouce. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais il espérait une réaction quelconque, peut-être un soupir ou un frisson, mais elle ne bougea pas. Sans les haussement et les élévations subtiles de sa poitrine, il douterait même de sa respiration.

Il l'étudia de près, remarquant son teint gris troublant, ses yeux gonflés et ses lèvres pleines gercées. Elle avait l'air malade. Très malade.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce serait hors de propos de toute façon. Quelqu'un l'appela avant de pouvoir marmonner trouver.

"Mr Malfoy," dit McGonagall en se dirigeant vers les étudiants. "Mes excuses pour l'attente, mais je peux réparer ..." elle s'éloigna et son expression s'adoucit. "Miss Granger."

Hermione leva la tête, mais elle fixa la Directrice avec des yeux vides. "Professeur."

"Ma chérie, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la ligne des morts et déglutit avec difficulté. "Je vais bien", mentit-elle. "Je suis juste ... ça va aller."

Draco fronça les sourcils et pressa sa paume contre le bas de son dos. Sa peau était froide à travers son pull.

"Nous allons tous bien, mais personne ne l'est ", dit doucement McGonagall. "Reste forte, Hermione. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment."

"Oui, professeur," acquiesça-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous disiez à Draco?"

"Oh, oui. Monsieur Malfoy, je peux soigner cette épaule pour vous maintenant, si vous êtes prêt?"

"D'accord," dit Draco en se levant. Ses membres ressemblaient à des branches d'arbres; rigides et craquantes. La douleur à son épaule avait ralenti pour devenir une douleur sourde et constante qu'il s'était forcé à ignorer pendant les trente dernières minutes. Alors qu'il suivait McGonagall au fond de la Grande Salle, il sentit une petite main moite lui tirer doucement les doigts. Quand il se retourna, le visage de Granger était différent, toujours maussade et perdu, mais aussi pensif.

"A-tu besoin que je vienne avec toi?"

Draco fit une pause. En toute honnêteté, non. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne avec lui. Mais il la voulait. Et peut-être qu'elle devait venir avec lui. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de distraction. Peut-être même que les deux en avaient besoin .

"Oui," dit-il finalement.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte où l'attendait McGonagall, perché sur un tabouret au fond de la Grande Salle. Draco prit un moment pour regarder autour de lui, notant que la famille Weasley n'était pas trop loin, parlant entre eux. Juste derrière McGonagall, Slughorn était en train de guérir la cheville mutilée d'Eddie Carmichael, et son chef de maison lui adressa un regard presque reconnaissant, fier de sa présence.

"Assieds-toi", dirigea McGonagall, attendant que Draco soit installé sur le tabouret à côté du sien. "Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, mais ça pourrait être assez douloureux. Nous sommes à court de Potion antidouleur."

"Génial", marmonna Draco.

Alors qu'Hermione venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, il la fixa lorsque McGonagall lança un sort pour déchirer la manche de sa chemise, révélant ainsi la peau bleue et meurtrie de son épaule. Quand Hermione lui tendit la main, il la prit sans hésiter, croisant leurs doigts et la tenant fermement. Il la fixa durement, examinant ses traits de près. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de la regarder récemment. Vraiment la regarder.

Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, une vague intense de… quelque chose l'envahit. Une de ces émotions qu'aucun mots ne pourra jamais vraiment décrire, mais qui se trouvent dans votre tête, votre cœur, votre estomac, partout. Elle semblait tellement… captivante pour lui à ce moment-là, malgré sa peau cendrée et ses lèvres ensanglantées. Si jamais il était interrogé et contraint de révéler les secrets les plus profonds de son âme, il dirait que c'est ce moment - ce moment précis - qui a confirmé que ce qu'il ressent pour Granger était irréversible.

Et il n'y avait pas de raison particulière pour ça. C'était juste là, à l'intérieur de lui, comme un nouvel organe; battant et chaud. Aussi réel et aussi présent qu'elle l'était.

"Quoi?" demanda Hermione.

"Rien," dit-il. "Je t-

"D'accord, monsieur Malfoy," interrompit McGonagall. "Prêt?"

Il acquiesça mais garda les yeux fixés sur Granger, essayant de garder ses muscles détendus alors que la chaleur de la baguette de la Directrice commençait à lui picoter la peau. Hermione lui serra la main puis son épaule brûlait. incandescent. Il pressa sa main en arrière et ferma les yeux, grinçant des dents alors que son épaule se remettait lentement en place avec un claquement fort et atroce.

"Merde pu-

"Merci, monsieur Malfoy," dit McGonagall d'un ton catégorique. "Je comprends que c'est douloureux, mais je n'aime pas les mauvaises langues."

Draco était sur le point de riposter avec quelques-uns de ses jurons préférés, mais la brûlure cessa soudainement et tout redevint normal. Testant son épaule, il la roula plusieurs fois et tendit le bras, convaincu qu'il était vraiment guéri.

"Là," sourit McGonagall. "C'est fait. Ce n'était pas si grave. Certainement pas la peine de jurer."

"Laissez-moi mettre le feu à votre bras et voir si vous gardez votre langage propre."

"Draco," Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Dis merci."

À contrecœur, il expulsa un grognement, "Merci."

"De rien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je vérifie certaines choses."

Attendant la disparition de la directrice, Draco vérifia de nouveau son épaule. "Pas mal. Elle aurait pu réparer ma chemise, cependant."

"Ne sois pas mesquin," gronda Hermione, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Draco. Au moins elle parlait maintenant. Au moins elle était plus comme elle. "Est-ce que ça fait encore mal?"

"Non ça va."

Elle se frotta les lèvres pensivement. "Qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire avant qu'elle ne commence à te guérir?"

"Quoi? Oh. Je viens ..." Il essaya de trouver les mots justes. "Je te regardais juste et je ... je ne pouvais pas-

"Hé, Malfoy!"

Draco grogna bruyamment lorsqu'une autre voix familière rompit son discours. Et cette voix en particulier n'était pas celle qu'il voulait entendre appeler son nom. Weasley les aborda avec une légère boiterie et paraissant plus froissé que d'habitude avec ses vêtements déchirés et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Draco roula des yeux alors que son rival de longue date s'arrêtait devant lui.

"Ecoute, Weasley, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec toi a-

"Fred m'a dit ce que tu as fait", dit Ron. "Il m'a dit que tu lui as sauvé la vie."

La bouche de Draco se ferma. À côté de lui, il sentit Hermione sursauter de surprise.

"Je suis venu ici pour dire ..." continua Ron maladroitement. "Euh, je suis venu ici pour dire ... merci. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère. Ma famille est reconnaissante."

Draco se lécha les dents avec inconfort. "D'accord ... bien ... d'accord alors."

"Oui ... alors, merci," dit-il encore avant de se tourner vers Hermione. "As-tu vu Harry quelque part?"

Hermione traîna lentement ses yeux ronds et égarés de Draco à Ron. "Je suis désolé, quoi, Ron?"

"A-tu vu Harry?"

"Oh. Non," répondit-elle. "J'ai supposé qu'il était avec toi."

"Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part ici. Il aide probablement les autres à faire venir les blessés ou quelque chose du genre. Je vais le chercher."

Sur ce, Weasley se retourna et les laissa seuls, et Draco pouvait sentir la pression du regard inquisiteur d'Hermione sur le côté de son visage. Quand il se tordit la tête, il rencontra son regard souriant.

"Granger", prévint-il. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas comme si-

"Tu as sauvé la vie de Fred?"

"Techniquement, oui, mais je-

Elle l'interrompit avec un baiser rapide, pressant ses mains sur ses joues et enfonçant ses lèvres dans les siennes avec force. En expirant dans sa bouche, elle sembla libérer toute son angoisse en lui, et il crut avoir senti ses lèvres se balancer dans un petit sourire soulagé contre le sien.

C'était un de ces baisers besoin; tout a propos de la force avec la quel vous pouvez pousser votre visage dans le visage de quelqu'un d'autre, et le tenir aussi serré que possible sans le briser ni vous-même. Un de ces baisers qui fait mal, mais tu le fais quand même parce que c'est un bon type de mal. Le genre de baiser qui vous rappelle que vous êtes vivant.

Elle s'éloigna mais le maintint près de lui, posant son front contre le sien.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne suis même pas sûr. Juste ... être ici, je suppose. Être ici avec moi."

Son ton était rugueux et cassé, comme si elle pleurait, mais il ne put trouver aucune larme couler sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, caressant ses bras du bout des doigts.

"Où d'autre serais-je?"

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais sa réponse lui plut apparemment; Les muscles de son visage semblèrent se ramollir et elle lui serra les mains, poignardant ses paumes avec ses ongles. Son sourire s'étira sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. juste un bref baiser pour sceller le sentiment. Encore une fois, il était conscient que quelques Gryffondors et Serdaigles tout proches lançaient des regards confus, mais il s'en fichait. Pas le moins du monde. En toute honnêteté, il était juste soulagé de la voir être ... elle à nouveau. Il y avait toujours de la tristesse entre chaque ligne de son visage, mais au moins elle n'était plus complètement absorbée par son chagrin. Au moins elle était animée et parlait encore. Au moins elle était ...présente.

Clignant des yeux, Hermione regarda la Grande Salle, buvant le désordre et la folie. Son regard revint à la ligne de fatalité et Draco la regarda de près, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle revienne en elle-même lorsqu'elle retrouva Tonks. Mais plus il la regardait, plus il pensait que son expression se situait entre contemplative et conflictuelle, comme si elle voyait la pièce chaotique pour la première fois et essayait de tout traiter avec le côté logique de son cerveau.

"Pense-tu que nous pouvons gagner?" elle a demandé soudainement.

"Granger," dit-il prudemment. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour répondre à cette question."

"J'aimerais malgré tout que tu le fasses. S'il te plaît."

Hésitant à répondre, il soupira et se frotta les yeux. "Je ne sais pas, Granger. Ça n'a pas l'air génial. Cela dit, Weasley et moi avons juste eu un échange presque civil, alors peut-être que tout est possible. Peut-être que s'ils ..." Sa voix s'effaça lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle souriait à lui. "Quoi?"

"Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises non," dit-elle. "Une partie de ton cynisme semble avoir fondu."

Sa bouche se contracta en un demi sourire. "Eh bien, nous pouvons sans aucun doute te tenir responsable pour ça."

Elle sourit, expira et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit plutôt que de voir une partie de la tension sortir de ses muscles alors qu'il tournait la tête pour embrasser sa tempe, laissant ses lèvres contre la peau douce près de la racine de ses cheveux. Draco décida que tous les deux avaient besoin de ça, juste un moment de paix volé pour rajeunir et calmer les pensées qui martèlaient leur esprit.

Même quand une voix lointaine a crié: "Nous avons trouvé un survivant!" Draco ne bougea pas. Il l'a à peine reconnu. Des déclarations similaires retentissaient dans la salle toutes les cinq minutes environ et lui semblaient aussi normales que le son du vent. Les bruits familiers d'une commotion (alors que les gens se précipitaient pour voir qui avait été retrouvé) remontaient de l'avant du Grand Hall vers l'arrière, où Granger et lui étaient assis, mais quand même; aucun d'eux ne leva la tête.

Ce n'est que lorsque Draco pensa avoir entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre côté du couloir.

Il aperçut Millicent qui se précipitait à côté, écartant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin pour se rendre à la file d'attente des blessés. Une petite grappe de cinq ou six personnes semblaient s'entasser autour de quelque chose et parmi elles, il pouvait voir Madame Pomfresh, Miles et Tracy, bougeant avec agitation.

Quelque chose n'allait pas; quelque chose n'allait pas et tout à coup son instinct était en feu. Incertain de savoir pourquoi, mais pressé de le faire, il scruta la pièce à la recherche de Blaise alors que la terreur l'envahissait, incapable de retrouver son ami, où que ce soit.

Il entendit de nouveau crier son nom -"Draco!"- et il reconnut la voix de Blaise, venant de l'endroit où les autres étaient rassemblés. La panique était si forte et brute dans le ton de Blaise que Draco eut l'impression qu'elle l'envahi à travers la pièce et le frappa, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse ressentir la panique. Un froid et un cruel frisson de compréhension parcourut son épine dorsale et il se leva brusquement, levant les yeux à travers le couloir pour essayer de voir ce qui avait tellement inquiété ses collègues Serpentards, même s'il pensait le savoir déjà.

"Draco," dit Hermione, se tenant debout à côté de lui et essayant de suivre sa ligne de mire. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

Il ne l'a pas entendue, mais il a quand même involontairement répondu à sa question, il murmura un nom si doucement qu'il sonnait plus comme un souffle que comme un mot.

"Théo."

La voix retentissante de Blaise le rejoignit à nouveau. "Draco!"

Son corps se précipita avant même que son esprit ne lui dise de le faire, comme si deux mains fortes et invisibles l'avaient poussé vers l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. La chaleur lui monta à la tête. Fourmillent. La sueur s'accumulait sur son dos et le sang coulait partout ailleurs. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait sentir les battements dans ses orteils. Il se sentait malade de peur et d'inquiétude; pouvait réellement goûter son vomi sur le dos de sa langue, brûlant ses papilles gustatives et ses narines.

Ne sois pas Theo, ne sois pas Theo, ne sois pas Theo.

Il se plongea dans la foule, s'élançant comme une boule de destruction et projetant deux Poufsouffles au sol. Derrière lui, Hermione criait des questions, mais il continuait juste à courir, contournant les obstacles sur son chemin aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La Grande Salle se sentit plus grande que jamais, s'étendant apparemment sur des kilomètres.

S'il vous plaît ne sois pas Theo.

Pourquoi Blaise n'appelait-il plus son nom? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé?

Il était presque là, mais il ne ralentit pas. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Il était trop frénétique. Trop urgent. Trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le groupe recroquevillé de ses compatriotes Serpentards, il s'arrêta net et tomba sur Miles et Millicent. Les écartant des coudes, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, puis il perdit l'équilibre, reculant de deux pas lorsque l'ampleur des dégâts se manifesta. Miles tendit la main pour le calmer, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, son attention était complètement concentrée sur la scène devant lui, absorbant tout cela par étapes. Lentement. En état de choc. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

La raison pour laquelle il avait été incapable de localiser Blaise dans la Grande Salle était parce qu'il était à genoux. La tête de Théo reposait sur les genoux de Blaise, basculant sur le côté et si déformée que Draco avait d'abord pensé que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Theo. Mais peut-être pouvait-il imputer cela au déni. Ou à l'espoir. N'etaient-ils pas la même chose finalement ?

Le visage de Theo était un bordel coloré et brisé. Ses deux yeux étaient enflés, débordants de leurs orbites et meurtri d'une profonde nuance de pourpre avec des taches d'un jaune maladif sur les bords. Une de ses oreilles saignait, le sang coulait dans ses cheveux et le long de son visage. Du sang coulait également de sa bouche et ses lèvres étaient nues, montrant des dents tachées de rouge, trop sombre et trop épais pour être là à partir d'une lèvre fendue. Des égratignures et des ecchymoses décoraient sa peau comme des gribouillis morbides de taches d'encre, lui donnant une expression sans vie, et il était si pâle qu'il était presque bleu.

Le corps de Theo était dans un état similaire; tous cicatrisés, battus et défait. Des entailles et des écorchures entachaient chaque centimètre de chair exposée, se mêlant à d'autres contusions, mais ce n'était pas ce qui alarma le plus Draco. La moitié inférieure de la chemise autrefois blanche de Theo était conplètement détrempé et saturé de... rouge. Rouge foncé. Presque brun, comme la rouille.

La source évidente était une plaie longue et épaisse près de l'estomac de Theo, visible à travers la déchirure de sa chemise, et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il lui sembla rester bouche bée, tout mouillé et suintant beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Plus Draco le regardait, plus tout le reste semblait ralentir; les gens autour de lui, les sons, ses battements de coeur. Il se sentait pris au piège. Coincé dans ce moment alors que la réalisation s'infiltrait lentement, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout traité.

Et quand ça a fini par couler - quand il a compris - il a eu peur. Il était effrayé et en colère.

Effrayé parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et énervé parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Tout s'est remis en marche. Tout a repris. Les battements de coeur de Draco s'accéléraient, rugissant maintenant dans sa cage thoracique, battant si vite qu'il lui sembla qu'il pourrait se forcer pour sortir par sa bouche. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme cela, c'était quand il avait vu Granger après avoir été torturée par Bellatrix; ce sentiment maladif d'impuissance.

En tendant la main, il la posa sur le bras de Theo, grimaçant lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point la peau de Theo était froide sous ses doigts. D'une manière presque enfantine, il donna un coup de coude à son ami, attendant une réaction qui ne vint jamais.

"Theo", dit-il, mais sa voix était tellement plus calme qu'il l'avait prévu. Il a essayé à nouveau. "Théo."

Rien.

Il tressaillit quand une main chaude s'installa sur son dos entre ses omoplates. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir que c'était Granger, elle lui parlait, mais il n'en entendit pas un mot. Détournant finalement les yeux de la blessure de Théo, il se tourna vers Blaise, qui tenait la tête de Théo sur ses genoux avec tant de soin et de prudence, comme un œuf déjà fendu. Son expression normalement calme était emplie de désespoir et de peur, et Draco ne pourrait jamais se souvenir d'un temps où Blaise avait eu l'air aussi perdu. Tellement terrifié. Et cela a tous empiré.

Parce que Blaise était la logique de leur trio de Serpentards dysfonctionnel. La voix apaisante de la raison. Si Blaise paniquait, il y avait de bonnes raisons de paniquer. Si Blaise avait peur, le monde entier devrait avoir peur aussi.

Draco continua de le regarder, essayant de se concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Blaise parlait - ou plutôt implorait - auprès de Mme Pomfresh, qui se tenait à côté, l'air complètement bouleversé et troublé, arborant toujours des taches de sang sur son visage et ses vêtements. Désirant que sa tête se stabilise, Draco repoussa la statique qui étouffait ses oreilles et se concentra sur leurs voix.

"... dommages internes, M. Zabini. La perte de sang-

"Vous devez être capable dequelque chose!"il cria. "Les potions-

"Même si j'avais des potions, c'est peu probable ..." Elle soupira. "C'est trop tard. Il a ... des minutes. Peut-être une heure, au maximum. Il est en train de mourir-

"Et vous ne faites rien à ce sujet!"

"Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je suis désolé." Et elle était vraiment désolée, mais les excuses ne peuvent pas faire beaucoup. Parfois, elles ne font rien du tout.

Draco regarda l'échange en silence, voulant contribuer, mais incapable de le faire. Des phrases pertinentes et syntaxiques ont refusé de se former dans sa tête ou sur sa langue. Seuls les mots vides semblaient s'enregistrer, comme mourir, et douleur, et Théo, Théo, Théo. Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler.

"Allez vous faire voir avec vos excuses!" gronda Blaise. "Vous vous appelez un magicomage?"

"Blaise", murmura Lovegood. "Ce n'est pas sa faute."

"Je ne dis pas ça, mais elle devrait pouvoir aider! C'est son travail! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici si tu ne peux pas t'aider?"

"Je fais ce que je peux, M. Zabini -

"Et bien, ce n'est pas suffisant putain!"

Pomfresh ferma les yeux et massa l'arête du nez. "Monsieur Zabini, je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. Il n'y a rien à faire. Si cela peut vous réconforter, il restera probablement inconscient et mourra paisiblement."

"Allez...Allez-vous en," dit Blaise, le ton défait. "Laissez-nous seule."

Avec une dernière excuse murmurée dans un souffle, la matrone vieillissante laissa les Serpentards seuls, se dirigeant vers une autre victime. Blaise poussa un souffle tremblant puis déplaça ses yeux noirs et creux vers Draco, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Les lèvres de Draco étaient également légèrement serré, prêtes avec des centaines de questions, mais ils furent toutes les deux interrompues avant de pouvoir parler.

"Elle...putain elle à fait de son mieux ."

Tout le monde baissa les yeux sur Theo alors qu'il ouvrait lentement ses paupières, ses yeux rétrécis en fentes faibles, les scrutant du sol. Il déglutit puis s'étouffa, du sang coulant de plus en plus de sa bouche et sur son menton. Sa respiration était inégale, une respiration sifflante à chaque inspiration, et sa poitrine était secouée de soubresauts malsains.

"Restera inconscient, mon cul," bégaya-t-il. "McGonagall ferait mieux de fermer-

"Theo", dit Draco en se rapprochant. "Théo, ça va?"

C'était une question stupide, mais Draco ne réalisa pas à quel point c'était stupide jusqu'à ce que ce soit sorti.

"Oh, oui", répondit Théo, parvenant toujours à paraître sarcastique. "Super su-."

L'horreur a traversé les traits de Blaise. "Theo, as-tu entendu ce que Pomfresh a dit d'autre?"

"A propos de moi en train de mourir? Ouais, cette partie était assez forte et claire." Il réussit en quelque sorte à tordre sa bouche en un sourire pathétique. "Putain c'est évident que je devais regarder vos deux visages laids sur mon lit de mort."

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes blagues, Theo!" laissa échapper Blaise, soudain furieux. "Tu es en train de mourir! Comprends-tu ça?"

"T-techniquement, nous mourons tous", dit-il d'une manière nonchalante. "Je vais juste vous battre tous jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, ce qui est plutôt décent étant donné que je n'ai jamais rien gagné auparavant. V-vous pensez que je vais avoir une médaille?"

"Arrête ça!" cracha Blaise, et son ton rappelait à Draco le jour où Blaise avait détruit les pommiers lorsque Lovegood avait disparu; rage et chagrin entrelacés. "Putin arrête d'essayer d'être drôle! Ce n'est pas drôle!"

"Blaise," intervint Luna. "Calme-toi."

"Non, je ne vais pas me calmer!" Il jeta un regard triste à Theo. "Putin je te l'avais dit ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas t'en prendre à ton père?

"J'ai tué mon père. Mon père ne m'a pas fait ça." Il inclina la tête pour regarder Draco. "Le tien l'a fait."

Draco pensait qu'il allait être malade. Son corps se balança un peu en avant et sa colonne vertébrale devint si raide qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait se fracturer, se casser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pressant ses poings serrés dans ses mains et essayant de contenir son humeur, il baissa les yeux sur la blessure abdominale de Theo et étouffa un gémissement.

"Mon père t'a fait ça?"

"N-ne t'énerve pas. Je pense que c'était ... je pense que c'était un accident. Je l'ai entendu lancer un sort, et je pense qu'il a été dévié. Le mur est tombé ..." Il s'étouffa à nouveau, mais il essaya de le couvrir d'un sourire. "Voilà mon rêve de devenir un champion de la danse partir en sucette."

"Théo, arrête ça," siffla Blaise. "Tu ne devrais pas faire de blagues à ce sujet."

"Tu t'attend à des derniers mots dramatiques et touchants?" Il a demandé. "Parce que j'ai laissé mon discours dans mon autre pantalon. Ce n'est pas mon jour de chance, apparemment."

"Théo", tenta Draco. "Arrête ça."

Il souriait toujours. "Putain, vous êtes misérables. Qui est mort?"

Un silence bref mais très présent s'abattit sur leur petit groupe comme une couverture mouillée; lourd et suffocant. Draco sentit la main de Granger presser plus fort contre son dos, frottant son pouce sur l'une des bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, essayant inutilement de le calmer. Il n'a pas répondu au geste. Il était trop pris au piège du silence et de la situation, soucieux de lui échapper, mais ne savait pas comment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce qu'il devrait dire ou s'il devait dire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, Blaise était également désemparé car ses lèvres s'étaient formées autour de divers mots, mais rien ne sorti, ses yeux larges et angoissés passèrent du visage de Théo à sa blessure.

Mais c'est Lovegood qui a cassé le silence. Se penchant en avant pour mieux voir Theo, son expression resta distante et son ton naïf pendant qu'elle parlait.

"Es tu effrayé?" elle a demandé, semblant si étrangement innocente.

La joie s'écoula de l'expression de Theo comme une pluie tombant sur une vitre. Il avait l'air grave maintenant; son front se plissa et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent et se tendirent.

"N-non. Non, je n'ai pas peur."

Luna fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi pas?"

"J'ai juste fini", dit Théo en secouant faiblement la tête de Blaise. "Je ai juste ... juste marre de ça."

"Marre de quoi?" demanda Draco.

"De cette ... cette excuse p-pathétique pour une vie. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre d'être malheureus, mais je ne fais rien pour essayer d'être heureus. J'en ai marre de demander de l'aide et ensuite rejeter toute personne qui essaie de m'aider. J'en ai marre de vouloir des choses et de ne rien faire pour l'obtenir. J'en ai assez de me sentir déçue, et j'en ai marre d'être une déception. J'en ai marre de ne pas me sentir passionné, ou excité, ou de ne pas m'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. J'en ai marre d'être en colère, d'avoir peur, et d'être triste. J'en ai marre de tout ça, parce que tout ça n'est rien. Et c'est ma faute si c'est rien. "

"Ta faute?" fit écho Blaise. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"C'est comme ... ma vie est comme une cage à la con, et de ma cage je peux vous voir tous heureux et vivant, et juste être ... n-normal. Je m'assieds dans ma cage et je vous regarde ... Je me demande ce que c'est. Et de temps en temps, quelqu'un me tend une clé pour déverrouiller ma cage, mais je ne le fais jamais, parce que c'est ma cage. Même si je la déteste, c'est la mienne, et je continue à les jeter ... à les rejeter. Je les rejetterais toujours, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi." Il toussa, aspergeant de sang sur la chemise de Blaise. "T-tu l'a ton fichu discours."

Une petite larme têtue glissa le long de la joue de Blaise. "Tu nous a nous ."

"P-pas assez", bredouilla Théo, sa voix plus faible. "A-avait besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de ma propre raison ... Je ne l'ai jamais eu. M- même un peu ."

Draco se rapprocha de nouveau, plaçant soigneusement sa main sur l'épaule de Theo. "Est-ce que ça fait mal?"

"Non", dit Théo en étouffant un gémissement. "Non, non. Ça ne fait pas mal. Juste ... vraiment fatigué."

Theo cligna lourdement des yeux et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient arrondis et terrifiés, comme s'il avait enfin compris la gravité de son état. Ses mains se détachèrent, saisissant la peau de la chemise de Blaise avec des doigts griffus et désespérés. Sa respiration s'accéléra, le laissant dans un souffle rapide et irrégulier, et il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, ruisselant contre les genoux de Blaise.

"S-s'il te plait, ne les laisse pas m'enterrer avec mon père," supplia-t-il, sa voix petite et cassée maintenant. "P-pas avec aucun de ma famille. S'il te plaît."

Blaise s'ajusta, berçant la tête de Théo dans le creux de son bras, son visage plus doux maintenant. "D'accord. Chut, calme-toi. Ça va aller."

"S'il te plaît, demande à Dromeda si ... je peux être enterré avec T-Ted. Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça. Tu penses qu'elle serait d'accord pour ça?"

"Je suis sûr que ça va aller," acquiesça Blaise.

"Tu me promets de demander."

"Je promets."

Theo émit un son gémissant au plus profond de sa poitrine, mais il le repoussa et tira à nouveau sur la chemise de Blaise. "Je sais que, après le mariage de nos parents, nous avons refusé de nous appeler des frères, mais tu étais la putain de personne la plus proche de ça que j'ai jamais eu."

"Je sais", soupira Blaise.

"Et...ce même si tu es une bite."

Draco n'était pas sûr si Blaise riait, ou sanglotait, ou les deux jusqu'à ce dernier commentaire.

"Draco", dit Théo en tournant la tête. "Je suis heureux que tu… ne sois pas un imbécile de Mangemort essayant de nous tuer tous. Je suis content que tu ai réussi a être ce ... ce que tu ai. Je suis content que nous soyons ... étaient..."

"Amis", a fourni Draco.

"Q-quelque chose comme ça, oui."

Draco ferma les yeux, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester confiné et composé, mais c'était difficile. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait vraiment quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme étant ... important, et le poids dans sa poitrine était terriblement lourd et si gonflé qu'il était inconfortablement enfoncé dans sa gorge et l'étranglait. Quelque chose était dans ses yeux; des larmes ou de la sueur, il n'était pas sûr, mais ils piquaient comme un diable. Brûlant tous.

Théo relâcha un long souffle et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Blaise, les paupières tombantes. "Je suis... vraiment fatigué maintenant."

"Non attends!" cria Draco. "Attends un peu. Peut-être quand les potions ... Quelque chose pourrait marcher."

"Non, je pense que j'ai fini. Je pense que ça va arriver maintenant."

"Non, non, non, Theo, attends. Reste mon pote. Raconte-nous des blagues ou quelque chose du genre."

"Une blague?" Il murmura. "En voici une: Il y avait trois Serpentards ... Trois connards de Serpentards. Le premier tombe amoureux de ... de la Princesse parfait de Gryffondor et est devenu génial. Le second est tombé amoureux d'un an-angel de Serdaigle et est devenu exceptionnel, a-aussi. Le troisième ... le troisième ... n'ai en rien comme eux ... m-mais ... mais il a essayé ... "

Il y eut un moment prolongé d'immobilité et de silence, puis la tête de Théo tomba sans vie sur le côté, détendu au-dessus du bras de Blaise. Ses cheveux sont tombés sur son front, masquant partiellement ses yeux ouverts alors qu'ils ne fixaient rien. La seule chose qui semblait bouger était le sang qui coulait toujours sur le menton de Theo, glissant dans sa gorge avant de se rassembler dans le creux de sa clavicule.

Mais le reste de Theo était complètement immobile. Enfermé dans le temps. Mort.

Mort.

Draco était assis sur le sol froid et regardait Théo, attendant qu'il cligne des yeux et dise quelque chose comme: "Est-ce que je t'ai eu?" ou "Vous deux devriez voir vos têtes." Mais rien ne s'est passé. Rien. Et ensuite, alors que Draco commençait lentement à saisir la réalité de ce qui s'était passé, il réalisa que Theo ne ferait plus jamais rien, et pour une raison quelconque, cette pensée l'a tué.

Theo ne serait plus jamais là. Il ne serait nulle part. Il y aurait juste un espace occupé par son absence. Juste un trou sans voix ni visage ni une putain de blague signature de Theo. Theo était parti. Pour toujours. Toujours. Et quelque chose en Draco se cassa.

Alors que Blaise rassemblait le corps de Theo contre sa poitrine et inclinait sa tête, Draco se leva d'un bond, sortant de la grande salle. Le monde était flou autour de lui, continuant comme si de rien n'était, même si tout avait changé. Tout s'était passé si terriblement mal. Tout était cassé.

Il se lança dans un sprint, se précipitant devant Dubois et Longdubas, transportant un autre cadavre. Le couloir ressemblait à un vide; sans air et sans âmes. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, mais il continua à courir. À un moment donné, il a dû retirer la baguette d'Andromèda de sa poche car celle-ci était serrée dans son poing, prête à frapper. Pour quoi, il ne savait pas.

"Draco!"

La voix de Granger, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il essaya d'aller plus vite quand il réalisa que ses pas sourds rattrapaient les siens. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'atteigne. Elle l'empêcherait de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais il devait le faire maintenant. Il avait besoin de casser quelque chose. Il avait besoin de regarder quelque chose exploser. Il avait besoin d'un putain d'orchestre du chaos pour couvrir le chaos dans sa tête.

"Draco!"

Merde, elle se rapprochait. Un autre jour, il l'aurait facilement dépassée avec ses longues enjambées, mais il était désorienté et à bout de souffle. Il continua d'avancer, ignorant la douleur dans ses membres, mais il sentit alors une main se saisir sur son coude et le tirer en arrière, le ralentissant. Il essaya de la repousser, mais son emprise était ferme.

"Draco, arrête!" demanda Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Lâche-moi!" cria-t-il, refusant de se retourner et de la regarder. "Laisse-moi partir!"

"Où vas-tu même? Ne me dit pas que tu envisage d'aller dans la forêt et de confronter les Mangemorts."

peut-être. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui-même.

"Je ne sais pas! Il faut que je m'en aille! Je dois ... je dois faire quelque chose!"

"Draco, regarde moi!" elle a crié. Il ne l'a pas fait. "J'ai dit regarde moi!"

Comme il refusait toujours, elle tira à nouveau son coude avec une force surprenante, tordant son corps, puis elle attrapa son visage, le forçant à se pencher vers le sien. Elle le retint là, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son menton, mais il s'en fichait. Gardant les yeux baissés, il réalisa à quel point sa respiration était irrégulière et superficielle, et il doutait que son sprint soit uniquement à blâmer. Non, c'était autre chose. C'était la rage. Il pouvait la sentir dans son corps, dans son sang, partout. Il se sentait inflammable et il attendait simplement quelque chose qui fournisse une flamme.

"Lâche-moi," il grinça entre ses dents serrées.

"Draco, parle-moi. Je te comprends."

"C'est le putain de problème!" aboya-t-il en écartant la main qui lui tenait le visage. "Tout le monde comprend! Tout le monde ici a perdu quelqu'un! Peut-être plus d'une personne! Et cela signifie que personne ne comprend!"

"Que veux-tu-vous dire?" elle a demandé.

"Combien d'amis as-tu perdu aujourd'hui, Granger? Dix? Vingt?" Il secoua la tête furieusement. "Je peux compter le nombre de personnes que j'ai sur une main! C'est tout ce que j'ai! C'est tout ce que j'aurai jamais! Et maintenant, l'un d'eux est parti!" Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. "Il est parti. Il est juste ... parti."

"Je suis désolé que Theo soit mort," dit Hermione. "Je suis désolé que ton ami soit mort, Draco."

Quelque chose dans ses mots l'affaiblissait, comme s'ils l'avaient frappé au ventre et abandonné au sol. Tout l'a rattrapé alors. Le manque de sommeil, les combats, le stress… tout ça. Il était lessivé. Il était tellement fatigué. Au cours des dernières heures, il avait ressenti trop de choses, de la joie quand il avait enfin trouvé Granger, la terreur pour sa vie et la sienne, la douleur physique et maintenant la dévastation à peine deux minutes plus tôt, et toute les autres émotions qui étaient inexistantes pour lui il y de cela peu de temps. Il les avait tous expérimentés et il se sentait accablé par elles, comme s'il pouvait réellement sentir le poids de leusr pressions sur lui.

Il était épuisé. Epuisé de vivre trop d'émotions et de devoir continuer avec tout ça.

Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil à Granger, il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'enfermer dans ses bras ou courir dans la direction opposée. Alors il n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il est resté où il était. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux inquiets le regarder, l'étudier attentivement avant de commencer à l'approcher, ses mouvements lents et prudents. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle tendit la main et toucha son visage, effleurant doucement ses doigts contre les arêtes de ses pommettes, le caressant du pouce sur ses lèvres. Il n'a répondu en aucune façon. Il la laissa juste le toucher, sentant chaque frôlement doux de sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle était chaude, apaisante et vivante, ses doigts agissaient comme un sédatif. Son souffle embrassa son visage, le picotant et refroidissant, et il sentit toute sa colère, cette colère volatile s'échapper lentement de lui, mais elle fut remplacée par quelque chose de bien pire: le chagrin. Il savait comment faire face à la colère, mais le chagrin était complètement différent et lui était tout à fait étranger. Un étranger envahissant dont il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avalait tout entier.

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça?" demanda-t-il, sa voix maintenant calme. "Est-ce que c'est ... ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, touchant toujours son visage. "C'est ce que l'on ressent."

"Quand est-ce que ça s'arrête?"

Hermione soupira et se pencha sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant sa bouche qui ne répondait à ses lèvres rassurantes. Quand elle se recula, elle dit: "Je ne suis pas sûre que ça s'arrête, Draco."

Ses mots le firent claquer entre les yeux et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il y avait un martèlement à l'arrière de ses orbites, lui rendant les yeux larmoyants, ou peut-être que c'était l'eau dans ses yeux qui lui faisait battre la tête. De toute façon, ells venaient. Les larmes. Putain de larmes stupides. Et, Merlin, ells brûlaient, essayent de s'échapper par la force. Abaissant son attention sur le sol, il ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément à les forcer à rentrer à l'intérieur, ou du moins à les cacher.

"Draco," dit Hermione en inclinant de nouveau son menton. "Si tu veux pleurer, pleure juste."

"Je ne vais pas pleurer putain," grogna-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés. "Qu'est-ce que sa changerais?"

"Absolument rien. Mais beaucoup de gens pleurent quand ils perdent quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça."

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi Granger ne lui disait pas que tout irait bien, mais il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter ça. Il voulait que ses mots aient un sens. Il voulait son honnêteté. Il voulait son expérience, car tout ça était nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Inhalant brusquement par le nez, Draco pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il s'était battu avec tout ce qu'il avait pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Son erreur a été d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder Granger. Si il avait résisté à ça, il aurait peut-être économisé une certaine dignité.

"Je ne le dirai à personne, ça restera entre nous ", murmura Hermione. "Si tu as besoin de pleurer parce que ton ami est mort, pleure alors."

Et c'est sortir de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Hermione et pleura comme un petit garçon apeuré et sanglotant. Il a pleuré pour la guerre. Il a pleuré pour Granger et lui-même, parce qu'ils étaient ici, en train de regarder les gens mourir. Il a pleuré pour son père, car il ne savait plus s'il avait un père. Mais il a le plus pleuré pour Theo. Il a pleuré pour son absence. Il a pleuré pour le tous ses gents sans visages.

Il a pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête enfin, mais Theo était toujours mort.

Et ca n'avait rien changé.


	45. Harry

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 45: Harry

.

"Peux-tu m'aider à le porter jusqu'à l'autre ligne?" demanda Blaise.

Draco cligna des yeux et releva la tête.

Il était perdu dans son monde; un monde sombre qui n'était pas trop éloigné de sa réalité actuelle. La Grande Salle était la même salle lugubre, froide et hantée que celle où il avait vu Theo mourir, mais à présent, il se sentait beaucoup plus sensible au froid et à la sombre atmosphère. Si cela avait été à sa charge, il ne serait pas retourné dans la Grande Salle, mais Hermione avait insisté et, où d'autre serait-il allé ? Après s'être calmé, il s'était frotté le visage avec fureur, déterminé à éliminer toute trace de ses larmes. Son visage était maintenant rouge et douloureux, mais au moins il n'était pas mouillé.

Il voulait que personne d'autre que Granger ne sache.

Elle l'avait laissé seul pour le moment, essayant de trouver Potter et du thé pour, comme elle le disait, "calmer les nerfs ", mais il aurait souhaitait qu'elle reste. Il ne lui avait pas demandé. Il pensait trop quand il était seul et aucune de ses pensées n'était réconfortante. Il préférerait ne pas penser du tout.

"Draco," dit Blaise. "Est-ce que tu m'as entendu? Peux-tu m'aider à porter Theo?"

Il acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Suivant Blaise, il est revenu au même endroit où il avait vu Theo mourir, Theo était toujours là, ensanglanté, couvert de cendres, et immobile. Miles, Tracy et Millicent se trouvaient toujours à proximité, bougeant de façon maussade, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quelqu'un avait clairement déplacé Théo; son corps était droit et plat sur le sol froid, sa tête reposant sur le pull de Miles à même le sol souillé par le sang et les cendres .

Les pas de Draco faiblirent et il inspira fortement, luttant très fort pour garder son calme. Alors qu'il s'accroupissait près de Theo, la puanteur du sang envahit ses narines, mais il réprima son envie de vomir. Soigneusement, Blaise et lui soulevèrent Théo, chacun plaçant l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules avant de se lever et de commencer lentement à marcher vers la ligne de la fatalité. Theo était si lourd, un poids mort, mais Draco refusa de laisser sa prise être compromise.

Il garderait son dos droit. Si rien d'autre, il garderait le dos droit.

"Blaise," dit Draco, son ton croassant. "Je pense ... je pense que nous devrions le mettre près de Tonks et Remus."

Blaise hocha simplement la tête. Apparemment, sa voix l'avait abandonné lui aussi.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Tonks et Remus étaient couchés, ils baissèrent doucement Théo à côté d'eux sur une civière. Reculant sur ses jambes tremblantes, Draco regarda les trois corps malgré son désir de ne pas le faire. Tonks et Remus lui parurent plus pâles maintenant, plus mort, en quelque sorte. Mais Theo ... L'expression de Theo semblait encore avoir de la vie; son front était toujours plissé de douleur et il y avait encore du rose dans ses joues.

"Pense-tu qu'il savait ce qu'il était pour nous ?" laissa échapper Draco. "Pense-tu qu'il savait que ... qu'il était important?"

"Oui, il savait."

"Mais je ne-

"Tu n'en avais pas besoin."

Le silence encore. Tout est toujours brisé par le silence. Ponctué par le silence. Le silence n'est rien, mais il est partout, parce que nous recherchons nos mots en silence. Nous pensons en silence. Nos esprits travaillent dur en silence. Et pourtant il est affreux. Il est vide. Il vous rend seul. Un néant nécessaire.

Blaise soupira et se frotta les yeux, regardant Théo. "Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, saute sur ses pieds et dise 'Vous êtes si crédules', ou quelque chose du genre. On dirait que c'est le genre de merde qu'il dirait."

Draco acquiesça. "Il a toujours eu un sens de l'humour de merde."

"Je pense que je devrais dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"De toute façon, il ne se serait jamais soucié de quelque chose de sentimental. Il se serait moqué de toi et t'aurait dit de te faire pousser des couilles."

Blaise rigola. "Vrai. Néanmoins ..." L'humour tomba de son visage comme une pluie. "Je lui dirai ceci: au revoir, mon frère."

La douleur tira sur l'estomac de Draco. Il se sentait à nouveau malade, déséquilibré, comme s'il essayait de marcher sur un bateau à en pleine tempête. C'était difficile. Et nouveau pour lui, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir maintenant. C'était en lui, et çà le bouffait. Même quand quelques secondes plus tard, son esprit parvint à dériver sur un autre sujet, le chagrin était toujours là, comme une voix sombre murmurant constamment à son oreille. Il voulait dire des choses. Il voulait s'excuser pour des choses qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir faites. Il voulait une conclusion, une fin qui était sous son contrôle. Il voulait dire au revoir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Blaise l'avait fait, alors pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas?

"Où est Granger?" demanda Blaise.

"Elle et Weasley sont allés chercher Potter. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'a vu parler à Londubat ou quelque chose du genre."

"Je vais trouver Luna. Peut-être essayer d'aider avec tout ce ... désordre. Tu viens?"

"Non, je veux rester ici un moment", répondit-il. "Je viendrais te rejoindre."

Blaise hésita une seconde et sembla s'empêcher de poser une question, avant de quitter discrètement le côté de Draco et de disparaître dans la foule. Et puis Draco était seul. Eh bien, peut-être pas seul. Êtes-vous seul en compagnie de cadavres? Cette question le tourmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de la présence réconfortante d'Hermione à ses côtés.

"A-tu trouvé Potter?" Il a demandé.

"Non, je ne peux pas trouver Neville non plus, mais Oliver a dit qu'il l'aidait à faire venir les blessés, alors je suppose que Harry fait de même. Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ..." Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux.

"Tu ne penses pas que Potter ferait quoi?"

"Rien," soupira-t-elle. "J'ai réussi à nous trouver du thé."

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de thé."

"Mais ça va-

"Je ne veux pas de thé, Granger."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?" elle a demandé, fronçant les sourcils. "Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te faciliter la tâche."

Draco soupira. "Juste ... continue à me parler."

"Que veux tu que je dise?"

"N'importe quoi."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissent. "Quand j'avais neuf ans et que ma grand-mère est morte, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était dans un meilleur endroit. Je me souviens avoir pensé que... si c'est vraiment mieux, alors pourquoi tout le monde n'y vas pas? Pourquoi les gens restent-ils dans cet endroit s'il ya un endroit meilleur? "

Draco inclina ses yeux pour pouvoir la voir. "Et?"

"Eh bien, je pense que j'ai décidé que les gens disent des choses pour que vous vous sentiez mieux quand vous perdez quelqu'un. Parfois, ça marche et parfois pas, mais il y a l'envi de réconforter, n'est-ce pas? Quand une personne ment ou invente des hhistoires pour essayez de t'aider à faire face, ça montre que cet personne se souci de toi, et au final c'est tout ce que chacun veut vraiment. "

"Mais quelqu'un est toujours mort."

Elle recula et jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks. "Oui, mais tu ne peux rien faire à ce sujet, et c'est probablement la partie la plus difficile à gérer. Mais ça devient plus facile avec le temps, Draco. Je te le promets, c'est le cas."

Draco ferma les yeux. Quelque chose d'autre le tirait à l'estomac maintenant; une émotion différente qu'il ne pouvait pas situer tout à fait, mais il avait l'impression de se défaire lentement. Quelque chose se dégageait de lui, comme une confession. Ouvrant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et, comme il exhalait, les mots s'échappèrent de lui.

"Theo était mon premier vrai ... ami, je suppose. Bien, avant de vraiment savoir ce qu'est une amitié, tu forme des liens avec des gens par accident, tu vois? Theo et moi avons matché. Nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre de frères et sœurs ou des parents du même âge, alors ... c'était juste nous, vraiment. Je n'ai rencontré Blaise qu'en première année, et Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy étaient des connaissances de vue, mais je ne les côtoyaient pas vraiment. jusqu'à Poudlard. "

Il toussa pour se débarrasser d'une démangeaison dans la gorge.

"Theo et moi avions l'habitude de jouer l'un avec l'autre tout le temps. Avec le recul, nos pères participaient probablement à des réunions de Mangemorts ou quelque chose du genre, mais je voyais souvent Theo; peut-être une fois par semaine, on faisaient des conneries, tu sais, toute ces merde idiote que tu fais quand tu es jeune. Quand on avait environ huit ans, on s'amusaient chez lui et j'ai cassé un ornement de son père. "

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et sur piétinant ses pieds.

"Même en étant aussi jeune, je savais que Theo était terrifié par son père. Je pouvais le sentir. De toute façon, j'ai cassé ce truc et le père de Theo était furieux. Theo c'est dénoncer pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Son père l'a tellement battu qu'il a dû passer une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a dit à tout le monde que Théo avait eu un coup en tombant de son balai et que s'était un accident, mais que je savais que c'était des conneries. il n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il avait pris le blâme, et je… je n'ai jamais dit merci, ou quoi que ce soit. "

"Parfois, l'amitié signifie ne rien avoir à dire. Merci et les excuses peuvent parfois se perdre, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elles ne sont pas exprimées," murmura Hermione. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je veux dire, je me souviens que tu étais toujours avec Crabbe et Goyle. Pas tellement Théo."

"Je pense que quand Theo est arrivé à Poudlard, il était tellement soulagé de s'éloigner de son père qu'il se contentait de baisser la tête et de faire ça vie. Il ne voulait pas être expulsé et devoir rentrer à la maison. Et tu te souviens comment j'étais dans mes jeunes années, j'avais toujours des ennuis. Théo a continué à venir chez moi pendant les vacances. Theo et Blaise ont été les premières personnes que j'ai recherchées lorsque la stupidité de Crabbe et Goyle a été mise à rude épreuve. À la fin de la cinquième année lorsque Voldemort ... eh bien, tu sais. Quand je me préparais à prendre la marque, je suppose que Theo le savait et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça, nous avons donc simplement arrêté de parler.. J'étais trop occupé à m'enfoncer dans mes enmerde pour le remarquer à l'époque. "

"Draco, je sais que ça peut sembler tout à fait ... insuffisant, mais au moins tu a eu l'occasion de te réconcilier avec lui. Au moins, vous avez résolu vos différends."

Il se racla encore la gorge et détourna les yeux vers le sol. "Granger, autant que j'envie ou que je déteste parfois ta capacité à trouver le positif dans tout, je ne ... je ne pense pas encore en être là ."

"Alors où es-tu?"

"Je ne sais pas," marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Certainement…un endroit calme entre déni et colère."

Hermione se déplaça pour se placer devant lui puis elle pressa son corps contre le sien, l'enlaçant dans ses bras, le serrant si fort que l'air lui échappa des poumons. Un de ses bras passa lentement dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près, et l'autre tenait l'arrière de sa tête, écrasant son visage contre sa poitrine tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux. Il se demanda si elle en avait autant besoin que lui, ils avaient tous les deux perdu des gens aujourd'hui et cela avait certainement fait des victimes.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés aussi. Il estima qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin et que ses paupières étaient plus lourdes que jamais. La tentation de simplement fermer les yeux et de dormir loin ces dernières heures était remarquablement forte, en particulier dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et consolante de Granger.

Mais non.

Il n'y aurait pas de paix ce soir. Pour personne.

Le sifflement glacé et familier de la voix de Voldemort résonna comme jamais dans les tympans de Draco et Hermione.

"Harry Potter est mort."

Hermione haleta et son corps se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco. Avec un regard large et pétrifié, elle scruta la Grande Salle, localisant Ron et Ginny près des portes principales. Les frères et soeurs semblèrent aussi choqués et effrayés qu'elle l'était, et elle rencontra les yeux paniqués de Ron dans la pièce. Tout se turent. Tout le monde s'était calmé, abandonnant ce qu'ils faisaient pour écouter attentivement alors que Voldemort continuait à projeter ses mots sur le terrain de Poudlard.

"Il a été tué alors qu'il se faufilait en essayant de sauver sa vie. Nous vous apportons son corps comme preuve que votre héros est parti. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le garçon qui a survécu est mort. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Tous ceux qui continurons à résister, homme, femme ou enfant, seront massacrés, de même que tous les membres de leur famille. Sortez du château maintenant. Agenouillez-vous devant moi et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents et vos enfants, vos frères et sœurs vivront et recevront le pardon, et vous me rejoindrez dans le nouveau monde que nous construirons ensemble. "

Hermione se tenait là, bouche bée et figée sur place. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir et l'entendre dans sa tête, pompant derrière ses orbites. Elle devait s'être balancée sur ses jambes tremblantes parce que les mains de Draco se soulevèrent pour lui saisir les épaules et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, son expression était plissée d'inquiétude.

"Ça ne peut pas être possible " murmura-t-elle. "Non ... Harry ne le ferait pas ... C'est une erreur. Un bluff."

"Granger, calme-toi et-

"C'est une erreur."

La conviction dans son ton était si forte que Draco la crut presque. Presque.

Saisissant sa main, Hermione le traîna alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'endroit où se trouvaient Ron et Ginny, discutant maintenant de quelque chose avec Luna pendant que Blaise se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés. Ginny paraissait complètement perdue et dépourvue, comme si elle avait été témoin de la mort de Harry aux mains des Voldemort, et Ron portait l'expression troublée d'un homme essayant de se contenir dignement. Avec un bras attaché aux épaules de Ginny, Luna semblait offrir à la fratrie de mots vains de soutien, mais il y avait de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans son comportement.

.

.

Alors qu'Hermione se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, des larmes brouillèrent sa vision, flou et brûlant. Godric, elle avait peur. Et son coeur ... son coeur. Son meilleure amie ... Ce devait être une erreur.

S'il vous plaît faite que ce soit une erreur.

"Ron! Ginny!" cria-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux, sa voix perdue parmi les questions rugissantes de tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde semblait dire le nom de Harry. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry.

"Non," siffla-t-elle pour elle-même, poussant plus fort contre la foule pour atteindre ses amis. "Ginny! Ron!"

"Hermione!" s'écria Ginny.

Le plus jeune des Weasley se précipita et Hermione lâcha la main de Draco pour pouvoir la rencontrer et enveloppa son corps tremblant d'un câlin serré et désespéré. Elle croisa les yeux de Ron par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny et elle détestait à quel point il avait l'air désespéré. Les épaules affaissées, un regard absent et vitreux, comme s'il regardait le monde s'effondrer sans le voir réellement. Étendant son bras, elle prit doucement la joue de Ron en coupe, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une de ses larmes coulait entre ses doigts.

"C'est une erreur," murmura-t-elle contre les cheveux de Ginny. "Ce doit être une erreur."

Ron renifla et se frotta les lèvres. "Et si ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Mais, Ron-

"Et si ce n'est pas, Hermione?"

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit et se ferma, formant des mots instables d'une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas. Et si ... et si?Et si son meilleure ami était morte? Et s'ils avaient perdu la guerre? Que leur arriverait-il à tous? Les questions ont impitoyablement ricoché autour de sa tête et elle ne trouva pas de réponse pour aucune d'entre elles. Elle était sans voix. En tournant la tête, regarda Draco, et son visage était creusé dans l'inquiétude alors qu'il la regardait en silence.

Ginny se dégagea lentement des bras d'Hermione et retira les larmes sous ses yeux avec un geste brutal de son bras. "Hermione a raison," dit-elle fermement. "Ce doit être une erreur. Harry ne s'enfuirait jamais, en essayant de se sauver-

"Je n'y crois pas," interrompit Ron. "Voldemort est probablement juste en train de dire ça, pour que nous doutions de sa loyauté, mais ... mais Harry pourrait être ... Je ne pense pas qu'il est-

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sens dans les "peut-être"," se précipita Luna. "Nous devons découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Il semble que les gens commencent à sortir."

Hermione balaya du regard la Grande Salle. Les gens bougeaient vraiment, se dirigeaient vers les portes et murmuraient toujours le nom de Harry entre eux alors qu'ils marchaient; certains pleurent, certains offrent des encouragements optimistes, d'autres étaient durs et furieux. McGonagall était à l'avant, suivi de près par Pomfresh, Trelawney et Slughorn. Derrière eux, Kingsley et les Weasley défilaient. Ginny et Ron se rangèrent à côté de leur famille, échangeant une poignée de mots avec leurs parents.

Hermione hésitait à suivre; une partie d'elle souhaitait rester derrière, incertaine de savoir si elle était prête à découvrir si l'annonce de Voldemort sur la mort de Harry était vraie. Mais ensuite, Luna tendit la main et pressa doucement son épaule, et Hermione commença à marcher avec les autres dans un état presque catatonique. Elle se sentait si petite à cet instant, comme une goutte de pluie dans un nuage.Tout le monde parlait, mais leurs voix étaient si silencieuses qu'elles sonnaient simplement comme des vagues de souffle qui ondulaient entre les murs de pierre.

Ils étaient une armée, une armée vaincue. Une armée de peur, de crainte et de doute.

Elle sentit une main chaude et réconfortante se caler contre le bas de son dos et elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour trouver Draco qui l'étudiait de près, sa bouche tremblant avec l'envie de dire quelque chose.

"Granger", commença-t-il avec incertitude."Es-tu ... es-tu-

"J'ai peur", lâcha-t-elle.

Les muscles du visage de Draco se ramollirent un instant et il pressa sa main légèrement plus fort contre le balancement de son dos. "Tu a le droit d'avoir peur."

"A-tu peur?"

"Plutôt ... nerveux, je pense," répondit-il en soupirant. Il pencha la tête pour qu'elle voie mieux ses yeux et sût que ses prochains mots étaient honnêtes et sincères."Je ne laisserai jamais rien de mal t'arriver. Comprends-tu? Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal."

Elle essaya de sourire, mais ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à lever les angles. "Je ne les laisserai pas te blesser non plus. Je ne les laisserai pas s'approcher de toi."

La ferveur et la force dans sa voix laissèrent Draco sans voix pendant une seconde, mais il enfonça ses doigts un peu plus profondément dans sa peau, laissa tomber un baiser sur son front et murmura: "Je sais que tu le feras."

Ils continuèrent de marcher avec la foule et Hermione écouta distraitement le bourdonnement constant de leurs chaussures qui résonnaient sur le sol. Ou était-ce son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine? Le cœur de chacun était-il aussi bruyant que le sien? Elle avait tellement peur. Quand elle a regardé à l'intérieur d'elle-même, tout ce qu'elle a pu trouver était la peur. C'était partout, dans chaque veine, chaque cellule, chaque fibre de son être, et elle voulait la faire disparaître. Elle voulait être courageuse et affronter tout cela avec le menton haut et audacieux, mais elle était si fatiguée et tellement effrayée.

La distance qui séparait la Grande Salle de l'entrée principale de Poudlard était petite , à peine quelques mètres. Alors que la foule s'échappait du château et pénétrait dans la cour, Hermione fut d'abord frappée par l'odeur âcre du bois carbonisé et de la fumée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant (quand elle et les garçons étaient rentrés à Poudlard depuis la Cabane Hurlante), mais l'air était trouble et étouffant et sa bouche est devenue sèche. Le soleil se levait dans le fond et ses rayons traversaient certaines des crevasses du château endommagé, la lumière devenant grise alors qu'elle frappait la fumée. Alors qu'elle marchait avec les autres, elle sentit qu'il y avait un certaine pureté dans la netteté de l'atmosphère, mais il n'y avait aucun confort. Pas du tout.

Tandis qu'elle bordait un tas de décombres, quelqu'un cria: "Regardez par là!" et le silence a balayé leur groupe alors que tout le monde étendait leur vision de l'autre côté du pont. Hermione comprit que c'était l'Armée de Mangemort et elle pouvait distinguer le bourdonnement lointain de leurs pieds qui piétinaient. Derrière eux, quatre ou cinq géants suivaient, leurs pas martelant le sol, le faisant trembler. Mais parmi les Mangemorts, une personnage se tenait plus haut que le reste, sortant de la foule, et Hermione reconnut la taille de Hagrid et la forme de ses cheveux déchaînés. Les Mangemorts se rapprochèrent et elle put alors voir que Hagrid portait quelque chose - non quelqu'un dans ses bras.

"Non!" cria McGonagall, et ce n'est qu'alors que Hermione réalisa que ses craintes avaient été confirmées.

Ginny a criée. Puis Ron. Puis son propre cri lui déchira la gorge comme un couteau.

"Harry!"

Son corps se pencha en avant, mais elle fit à peine deux pas avant qu'un bras en acier ne lui serre la taille et ne l'empêche. Elle fut tirée en arrière, heurtant le torse fort de Draco. Elle se débattit, mais elle sentit ensuite ses lèvres s'appuyer contre son oreille.

"Calme-toi," murmura-t-il. "Reste forte, tu te souviens?"

"C'est mon meilleur ami!" elle bafouilla, essayant de se libérer de son emprise. "Ils l'ont tué!"

"Je sais que tu veux te venger, mais ce n'est pas le moment-

"Ils l'ont tué!"

"Et ils vont te tuer si tu les attaques maintenant," siffla-t-il doucement, la retenant toujours. Il se demanda brièvement si il la blessait, mais il refusa de relâcher son emprise. "Ils vont te tuer. Et que diable ferais-je alors? Que ferais-je sans toi? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te voir te suicider."

"Mais je ... ils-

"Ils ont aussi tué mon ami aussi Granger. Et tu m'as empêché de faire une bêtise. Tu peux me frapper comme tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé partir?"

Hermione cessa de se débattre et baissa la tête, regardant ses larmes couler et assombrir les taches de terre. Elle a aspiré l'air enfumé à travers ses dents et a forcé la tension dans ses muscles. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était suffoquante et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais lentement, elle se ressaisit et redressait sa posture.

"D'accord", dit-elle en ravalant le nœud dans sa gorge. "D'accord, je ... je ne ferai rien. Pas encore."

"Pas encore," Draco fit écho, détendant avec hésitation son bras autour de sa taille, mais il la guida pour qu'elle se tienne à ses côtés, la gardant près de lui .

Alors qu'Hermione revenait à la réalité, elle réalisa que l'armée de Dumbledore était en train de crier, jetant des injures à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts, qui s'étaient dispersés dans une ligne droite. Les hurlements d'indignation résonnèrent sur le sol de Poudlard, revenant plus fort et plus en colère. Le château lui-même sembla trembler avec leurs voix furieuses.

"SILENCE!" beugla Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette magique et il y eut un éclair de lumière aveuglant et un bruit de fracas.

Leurs bouches continuèrent à bouger, mais seuls les plus doux murmures feutrés passèrent sous leurs lèvres. Ils observèrent avec des yeux furieux quand Voldemort ordonna à Hagrid de placer Harry par terre à ses pieds.Tout le chagrin d'Hermione était oublié et à sa place vint cette rage brûlante et implacable.

"Vous voyez?" dit Voldemort. "Harry Potter est mort! Comprenez-vous maintenant, qu'ils vous a trompés? Il n'était rien, sinon un garçon qui comptait sur les autres pour se sacrifier pour lui! "

"Il t'a battu!" cria Ron, le sortilège de silence brisé, mais Voldemort le répéta, les enfermant dans le silence.

Soudain, Hermione se rendit compte que Lucius et Narcissa était avec les autres Mangemorts au-dessus de la ligne, non loin de Voldemort. Draco cligna des yeux, elle sut qu'il les surveillait. Il était complètement focalisé sur eux; ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses sourcils étaient bas. Pour quiconque le regardait, Draco semblait être concentrer et calme, mais elle put voir la trépidation assombrir ses yeux.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Lucius semblait murmurer le nom de Draco, mais Voldemort devait l'avoir entendu car il jeta un coup d'œil à son allié, puis scruta l'armée de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux froids et serpentins se fixent sur Draco. Quelque chose de sombre et d'inquiétant se glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco alors que la bouche de Voldemort s'étirait en un sourire diabolique et sadique, mais il releva le menton haut, d'un air de défi. Il était déterminé à affronter l'homme qui l'avait voulu mort avec un semblant de fierté.

"Bien, bien," ricana Voldemort. "Regarde qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Le jeune Draco Malfoy."

Draco pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui, les Mangemorts et l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais il continuait de regarder en avant, jetant son regard noir sur Voldemort et son père, essayant de mesurer le tempérament de ce dernier. Granger avait eu raison en parlant de ses parents chez Tonks; Lucius avait l'air fragile et flétri, souffrant évidemment des effets toxiques de la torture. Il avait vieilli de 10 ans durant l'année depuis la séparation de Draco.

Mais.

Mais Draco pouvait dire que son père n'était pas aussi endommagé mentalement qu'il l'avait supposé. Il y avait toujours de l'arrogance dans sa position, un certain stoïcisme dans son expression et, plus important encore, une conscience dans ses yeux. Lucius savait où il était et ce qu'il faisait, ce qui signifiait que tout ce qu'il déciderait de faire (une fois que Draco aura révélé sa loyauté envers Granger et l'Ordre) était sa décision, et ce serait une décision prise avec un esprit conscient. Et cela rendrait les choses bien pires .

Alors que Lucius l'étudiait depuis la ligne des Mangemorts, Draco cherchait pour la moindre indication d'inquiétude, de soulagement ou le moindre soupçon de compassion paternelle, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Tout ce qu'il pouvait identifier sur le visage familier, si semblable au sien, était une étrange combinaison de suspicion et de mécontentement.

"Tu sembles confus, jeune Malefoy! Tu es du mauvais côté!" se moqua de Voldemort, attirant l'attention de Draco sur lui. "Viens maintenant. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu as ma parole. Viens rejoindre tes parents et reste là où tu appartient."

Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais il sentit la main tremblante d'Hermione saisir rapidement la sienne et la presser si fort qu'il entendit ses doigts claquer. Tordant la tête, il rencontra des yeux inquièt, interrogatif et il fronça les sourcils, à moitié offensée et à moitié perplexe, alors que ses doigts le serraient encore plus fort et sa main l'écrasait.

"As-tu vraiment pensé que je partirais maintenant?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme à cause du sortilège de Voldemort.

Elle a traîné ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de te tenir la main."

Un petit sourire se crispa aux coins de sa bouche avant qu'il ne baisse la tête pour picorer un bref baiser contre ses lèvres. Un murmure de surprise et d'approbation se répercuta dans la foule, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas alors qu'il serrait la main de Hermione. À contrecœur, il reporta son attention sur son père, qui semblait prêt à se séparer en deux avec choc et indignation. Le sourire sournois sur le visage de Voldemort s'étira un peu et il inclina la tête pour regarder Lucius avec amusement.

"Il semblerait que votre fils se soit fait de nouveaux amis, Lucius! Sang-de-bourbe et traîtres de sang!"

Draco fixa son père avec tant de force qu'il pensa que ses yeux pourraient saigner.

Secouant la tête, l'expression de Lucius se contracta en un dur regard noir, les dents découvertes avec dégoût. "Il n'est pas mon fils", cracha-t-il. "Traître de sang."

Draco sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se briser. Cette dernière illusion que son père pourrait accepter sa relation avec Granger a cédé comme un mur, un mur qui s'était effrité lentement pendant des années. Et ce n'était pas seulement sa relation avec Granger que Lucius refusait d'accepter. Draco savait que son père - sa propre chair et son sang - le reniait.

Le nouveau lui.

Le meilleur lui.

Il s'est forcé à ne pas réagir. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant son père auparavant et il serait damné si ce moment allait changer la chose. Il n'a pas bronché. N'a pas cligné des yeux. N'a pas bougé. Mais il ressentait quand même la douleur de la trahison. Elle pendait, inexprimé, dans sa poitrine; lourde et blessante, battant comme une pendule dans son cœur, mais il l'ignora.

"Tous est dit, alors", dit simplement Draco, sentant le pouce d'Hermione frotter des cercles apaisants contre sa main.

Il ne pouvait plus regarder son père. Il pensait que s'il le faisait, il pourrait crier ou sa façade pourrait faiblir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa mère et la douleur faiblit légèrement alors qu'il absorbait ses traits plus doux. Si l'un des mangemorts avait prêté attention à Narcissa, ils auraient peut-être vu l'émotion dans son expression, le désir ardent d'aller voir son fils ou sa bouche disant «je t'aime» à Draco de l'autre côté de la cour. Mais personne ne la regardait. Pas même son propre mari.

Draco lui fit la plus subtile marque de tête, s'assurant que le geste était à peine perceptible pour qu'elle reste en sécurité et sans suspicion. Pour l'instant.

"Encore un membre de ta famille à devenir un traître, Lucius," cria Voldemort. "Vous devez être si fier."

"Draco peut ne pas avoir la fierté de son père", dit McGonagall, rompant à nouveau avec le sortilège de silence. "Mais il a notre fierté."

Draco jeta un regard reconnaissant à la directrice et nota mentalement sa gratitude s'il devait survivre ce jour-là. L'armée de Dumbledore avait commencé à crier et à se moquer des mangemorts à nouveau et Voldemort se promena plusieurs fois, frustré de perdre le contrôle.

"Il suffit!" cria Voldemort, renforçant le sortilège de silence puis désignant le corps de Harry avec ruse. "Pour en revenir à l'affaire à laquelle je suis confronté, je pense qu'il est juste que vous sachiez tous que Harry Potter s'est enfui, essayant de se sauver, et je ..."

Il y avait du mouvement dans la foule; Draco et Hermione tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Neville se frayer un chemin à travers la barrière magique, sa baguette dehors. Il parvint à peine à atteindre quelques mètres avant d'être désarmé et jeté à terre par Voldemort.

La main toujours serrée contre celle de Draco, Hermione écouta, attentive tandis que Bellatrix informait Voldemort de l'identité de Neville, mentionnant cruellement ses parents avec un rire insensible. Neville se leva, se tenant courageusement dans le no man's land entre les deux armées, et Draco ne pensait jamais pouvoir être aussi impressionné par quelque chose que Longbottom ferait.

"Tu es un sang pur," dit Voldemort, "Et tu fais preuve de courage et de ténacité. Tu ferais un bon Mangemort."

"Je te rejoins quand l'enfer gèlera!" cria Neville, et une vive acclamation surgit de l'armée de Dumbledore, cassant le sort encore une fois.

"Très bien", dit Voldemort. "Neville ici va maintenant démontrer ce qu'il advient à quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour continuer à s'opposer à moi."

Hermione devint froide alors qu'elle regardait Voldemort lever sa baguette. Son corps se balança et elle pencha ses jambes, prête à sprinter vers l'avant et à faire de son mieux pour aider Neville. Mais quand Voldemort donna un coup de baguette, Neville resta indemne et debout. Au lieu de cela, elle entendit un sifflement sourd, comme si quelque chose volait dans les airs, et elle ne pouvait que regarder avec confusion alors que le Chapeau de tri leur montait au-dessus de la tête et atterrissait dans la main de Voldemort.

"Il n'y aura plus de tri à Poudlard," s'adressa Voldemort à la foule. "Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème du bouclier et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à tout le monde. N'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat?"

Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette sur Neville et Hermione regarda le dos de son amie se raidir et se redresser. Avec un tour du poignet, Voldemort fit léviter le Chapeau de tri et celui-ci tomba sur la tête de Neville, couvrant presque tout son visage. McGonagall, Dean et Lee avançaient lentement, pas à pas. Hermione mit la main dans sa poche pour retirer sa baguette et elle se rendit compte que beaucoup dans l'armée de Dumbledore et dans l'armée de Mangemorts en faisaient autant.

Sa main resta fixée dans celle de Draco, comme la nuit où ils avaient traversé la Forêt Interdite avant qu'elle l'ait envoyé chez Andromeda. Il y avait des coupures en forme de lune du à ses ongles, mais elle refusait de relâcher son étreinte. Elle savait que se serait bibientôt un chaos inévitable et elle voulait rester en contact avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Un silence étrange s'était installé dans la cour. C'était trop calme et trop immobile; ce moment trompeur de paix avant que l'anarchie n'arrive. Voldemort fit un pas en avant, tordit sa baguette et rendit Neville complètement immobile avec la malédiction Pétrificus. Et puis, le chapeau de tri s'est enflammé au dessus de la tête de Neville.

Il fallut environ deux secondes à Hermione pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais le cri de Neville fendit l'air comme une fléchette, et toute l'armée de Dumbledore sembla s'envoler comme une vague furieuse.

Mais ensuite, un son différent a envahi la cour. Plusieurs sons différents, en fait.

Un vacarme de nouvelles voix hurlantes et de pieds courant résonnait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, venant de la limite de l'école; hors de vue, mais approchant rapidement. Alors qu'Hermione tournait la tête pour essayer de déterminer d'où venait la débandade, elle vit Grawp se faufiler entre les ruines pour tenter de rejoindre Hagrid. Les géants de Voldemort le hurlèrent et coururent vers Grawp, puis Hermione entendit des sabots trembler sur le sol, combinés au craquement des arcs et au sifflement des flèches planant dans les airs. Les centaures pointèrent leurs flèches sur les Mangemorts, et Hermione observa l'effondrement de quatre personnages à la robe noire, morts, tandis que les autres paniquaient et se dispersaient.

Pendant tout ce chaos, la plupart des soldats de l'armée de Dumbledore s'étaient arrêtés sur leurs gardes. Hermione et Draco étaient peut-être à un mètre des Mangemorts - toujours main dans la main - regardant tout cela se dérouler avec de grands yeux.

Parmi le chaos et le bruit qui déchirait les oreilles, l'attention de Hermione fut à nouveau attirée sur Neville lorsqu'il se déplaça brusquement, brisant le sortilège Pétrificus. Le chapeau de tri tomba de sa tête et Hermione plissa les yeux quand quelque chose d'argent à l'intérieur attrapa la lumière. Maintenant, tout le monde semblait regarder Neville alors qu'il levait l'épée de Gryffondor et se précipitait rapidement, décapitant Nagini avec une coupe si rapide que Hermione se demandait si cela avait été un tour de passe-passe.

Le cri assourdissant de Voldemort retentit comme une sirène autour de Poudlard alors que la tête détachée de Nagini tournait dans les airs puis atterrissait avec un bruit sourd à ses pieds. Enragé, il pointa sa baguette sur Neville, mais Hermione fut ébloui par un sortilège de bouclier, qu'elle savait que Neville ne s'était pas lancé.

Puis la voix de Hagrid s'éleva au-dessus du pandémonium - "HARRY. OU EST HARRY?"

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Harry, seulement pour trouver un espace vide sans aucune indication qu'il n'ait jamais été là. Frénétiquement, elle scruta la cour, le cherchant parmi les Mangemorts dispersés, mais il était introuvable.

"Où est-il?" elle marmonna pour elle-même.

"Quoi?" demanda Draco. "Où est qui?"

"Harry. Où est-il?"

Sa voix était étouffée par le bruit des ailes qui battaient quand Buck et un troupeau de Thestrals descendirent du ciel, picorant et donnant un coup de pied au mangemort. Un sort passa devant son visage, son vent lui effleurant la joue, et la ramena à l'action. Levant sa baguette, elle commença à lancer des sortilèges et des malédictions sur les Mangemorts, et elle put voir la plupart des soldats de l'armée de Dumbledore faire de même, y compris Draco, mais les géants en guerre obligeaient tout le monde à se retirer vers le château.

"Allez, Granger!" cria Draco en la tirant avec lui.

"Mais où est passé Harry?"

"Nous devons rester avec les autres!"

Les mangemorts et l'armée de Dumbledore rentrèrent à Poudlard, se bousculant, se jetant l'un sur l'autre, jetant des sorts sur leurs ennemis, et beaucoup tombant au sol. La foule était si épaisse et frénétique que Hermione se retrouva coincée entre plusieurs épaules alors qu'elle et Draco s'approchaient de l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Elle pouvait sentir la main de Draco glisser lentement de la sienne alors que la horde les pilonnait dans différentes directions, mais elle continua de s'accrocher, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa peau pour mieux le saisir et ses ongles la poignardaient en arrière.

Mais elle savait qu'ils allaient être séparés.

En soulevant ses yeux effrayés pour rencontrer les siens, ils réussirent à voler un moment fugace de contact visuel et de compréhension avant qu'elle ne sentit sa main glisser de la sienne. Elle observa avec horreur la chute de Draco, perdu dans la mer en un instant.

"Draco!" elle a appelé, mais il y avait trop de bruit. "DRACO!"

Frénétiquement, elle essaya de se frayer un chemin en arrière, en criant toujours son nom, mais la foule l'entraîna vers. Poudlard et dans la Grande Salle.

.

.

Draco grimaça quand la foule passa devant lui, des jambes et des genoux frappant son corps et son visage, des pieds écrasaient violemment ses mains. Il avait réussi à atterrir à quatre pattes, mais il était impossible de se relever, alors il tenta plutôt de ramper, subissant le poids d'innombrables coups de pied alors qu'il cherchait de la place. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouva de la place pour bouger et, alors que la mer de jambes se détendait, il se releva, s'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ignorant son abdomen meurtri, il se glissa dans une alcôve peu profonde et examina son environnement.

"Granger!" cria-t-il, mais il ne pouvait la voir nulle part. "GRANGER!"

Il ne restait presque plus personne dans la cour, les géants ont continué à se battre avec Grawp et les cavaliers, les vibrations de leur dispute tonitruante faisant bouger la terre. Depuis la position cachée de Draco près de l'entrée principale, il pouvait entendre la bataille se poursuivre dans la Grande Salle et voir les éclairs de sorts danser sur les murs. La bagarre elle-même était hors de vue, mais Draco attendait la bataille finale, attaquant de sa cachette les derniers Mangemorts entrant avant de se diriger vers elle.

Mais alors qu'il tournait au coin et entrevoyait l'anarchie qui régnait à l'intérieur, ses yeux furent attirés sur le côté et il se heurta à une paire d'yeux froids et gris qui étaient presque identiques aux siens. Lucius l'attendait apparemment dans l'ombre, et Draco resserra son poing autour de sa baguette.


	46. Miséricorde

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 46: Mercy.

Hermione ne pouvait que regarder comme Madame Pomfresh et plusieurs autres lévitaient soigneusement les morts et conduire les blessés vers l'antichambre derrière la table d'honneur, hors de danger. Lorsque le dernier corps, Colin Creevey, a disparu derrière la porte, la vague de Mangemorts a afflué dans le Grand Hall et a commencé à attaquer tout le monde. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Charlie Weasley, Madame Rosmerta et Ambrosius Flume à proximité. En parcourant la pièce, elle remarqua des centaines d'autres nouveaux combattants, principalement des membres de la famille de ses camarades étudiants et des résidents de Pré-au-lard. Et puis, depuis le hall d'entrée, un essaim d'Elfes de Maison a pris d'assaut la grande salle, conduit par Kreatur.

Les Mangemorts étaient surpassés en nombre maintenant. Il devait y avoir au moins trois défenseurs de Poudlard à chaque Mangemort, mais la victoire était loin d'être certaine, leur répertoire de magie noire était un problème. De sombres sorts éclatèrent et craquèrent tout autour d'elle, comme des feux d'artifice. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'armée de Dumbledore semblait avoir le dessus, et même Voldemort lui-même semblait le savoir, ses traits serpentin s'étirant de panique et ses yeux parcouraient la pièce. Mais il continua à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions possibles, abattant deux défenseurs de Poudlard d'un seul coup de baguette.

Dans sa vision périphérique, Hermione vit un changement dans la pièce. McGonagall, Slughorn et Shacklebolt semblèrent tous changer de direction immédiatement et traverser la foule en direction de Voldemort. Levant la tête et essayant de comprendre le chaos dans la salle, elle remarqua à l'arrière Ron, Neville et Katie Bell en train de se battre contre Dolohov. A proximité, Lee et Seamus affrontaient le père de Goyle, et elle ne voyait pas très bien mais Blaise, Miles et Dean senblaient se battraient contre Rookwood. Tandis qu'elle scrutait la zone, elle rencontra Narcissa de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais la sorcière la plus âgée se détourna pour recommencer son duel avec Macnair. Des défenseurs de Poudlard tout près la regardèrent avec des expressions mélangées de surprise et de respect, mais tout le monde était trop occupé à se battre pour sa vie pour lui accorde trop d'attention.

"Attention, Hermione!"

Elle se baissa instinctivement, et une malédiction chaude toucha le bout de ses boucles. Faisant volte-face, elle dirigea sa baguette et assomma Jugson avant qu'il ne puisse essayer à nouveau. Se tournant, elle hocha la tête pour remercier Fred de l'avoir prévenue, mais il etait avec George occupés avec Rowle.

Hermione regardait, bouleversée par tous les duels qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Où devait-elle commencer? Quel Mangemort devrait-elle tenter d'aborder?

Derrière elle, il y avait un grognement de douleur, suivi par le rire sinistre de Bellatrix. Hermione se retourna pour voir Luna essuyant le sang de son menton et lever sa baguette vers Bellatrix, qui se battait également avec Ginny. Avec un air suffisant sur son visage, la sorcière noire lança un sort sur Ginny puis un autre sur Luna. Tous deux réussirent à détourner les sorts, mais Bellatrix fut si rapide qu'elles eurent à peine l'occasion de répliquer avec de la magie offensive.

Hermione n'hésita pas; elle a manœuvré à travers la foule vers eux. La voix de raison toujours présente dans sa tête l'avait avertie que l'utilisation de la baguette de Bellatrix contre elle serait problématique, mais, pour une fois, elle ignora. Ses amis avaient besoin d'aide et, même si elle le nierait si on le lui demandait, elle voulait sa vengeance. Stimulée par le ressentiment et la haine qui régnait en elle depuis la nuit où Bellatrix l'avait torturée jusqu'au porte de la mort, Hermione pouvait sentir la colère das ses veines.

Elle souleva la baguette de Bellatrix comme si elle était la sienne et plissa les yeux, prête au combat.

.

.

Draco tapa la baguette d'Andromèda contre sa jambe et inclina la tête sur le côté.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais à un moment donné, il était devenu plus grand que son père. Peut-être avait-il tellement vénéré son père qu'il avait toujours semblé plus grand et plus impressionnant. Draco n'avait jamais non plus perçu son père comme vieux, mais il y avait maintenant un chaume argenté sur la mâchoire de Lucius et des traces de gris passant dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air très différent, mais cela ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles. Une petite partie de Draco voulait juste faire demi-tour et éviter complètement cette confrontation.

Lucius resta silencieux. Il regardait Draco comme s'il était un étranger qui s'était promené dans son territoire, avec suspicion et animosité. Sa baguette était sortie, mais, comme Draco, il la garda à ses côtés dans un poing serré, prêt si nécessaire. Faisant l'aller et retour à quelques reprises, sans jamais détourner le regard, il rappela à Draco un dragon en cage, se demandant si la personne de l'autre côté des barreaux était un prédateur ou une proie.

Draco resta immobile, tapant la baguette d'Andromèda contre sa jambe avec impatience. La distance qui les séparait était petite - peut-être 2 mètres - mais c'était tellement plus que cela. La dernière fois que Draco avait vu son père, c'était lors de son procès, juste après la cinquième année, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas été dans la même pièce depuis. Draco sentait ses deux ans comme une vie.

Au cours de ces deux années, Draco avait failli assassiner un homme, était présumé mort, caché du monde pour ne pas être tué, il avait combattu ses préjugés, était tombé amoureux d'une ancienne ennemie, rencontré des membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant, s'était battu dans une guerre en cours, et a vu mourir son ami.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Lucius le considérait comme un étranger; il en était un. Même lui à quinze ans ne seraient jamais capables de comprendre qui il était devenu ces deux dernières années. Comment Lucius pourrait-il même commencer à comprendre les choix qu'il avait faits? Et, à son tour, comment Draco pouvait-il commencer à saisir les choix que Lucius avait faits?

Ils étaient à des kilomètres de distance. Il n'y avait pas de loyauté, pas d'empathie, pas d'amour ... pas même le moindre soupçon de compréhension des deux côtés.

Cependant, il y avait un tiraillement, une nostalgie persistante tirant sur Draco, mais c'était silencieux et en voie de disparition. Tout ce avec quoi il pouvait vraiment se connecter était l'amertume grandissante, enflant à l'intérieur de lui comme une tumeur. Sa mère avait réussi à trouver un moyen de sortir et d'aider l'Ordre, mais Lucius n'avait même jamais essayé. C'était ce qui faisait le plus mal à Draco. Un père devrait toujours se battre pour son fils, mais Lucius n'avait pas essayé. Il était juste rester là comme un observateur passif, acceptant tout ce que Voldemort avait exigé ou infligé sans aucune tentative de le combattre.

Et il avait tué Theo.

Il avait tué Theo.

Quand Lucius finit par parler, Draco était certain d'avoir blessé sa jambe en frappant avec la baguette d'Andromèda.

"Tu es censé être mort."

"Désolé de te décevoir," dit Draco calmement. "Ta fête de "bienvenue" est à chier."

"Tais-toi!" grogna Lucius. "Que diable penses-tu faire, mon garçon?"

"Ne m'appelle pas ton garçon! Tu as évidemment pris la décision que je n'existait plus. Pourquoi devrais-je tout te dire?"

"Tu me dois une explication-

"Je ne te dois rien bordel!"

"Ne t'avise pas d'utiliser ce genre de langage avec moi, mon garçon!"

"Je ne suis pas ton garçon!" Cria furieusement Draco. "Je ne suis plus ton rien du tous! Tu as perdu ce droit il y a environ dix minutes devant tout le monde! Tu te souviens?"

Lucius inspira brusquement par les narines, le nez ridé de dégoût. "A quoi t'attendais-tu quand tu es venu ici avec ça ... et que tu l'as embrassé en public comme si c'était acceptable?"

"Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger."

"Épargne-moi les détails répugnants."

Draco fit claquer sa langue et regarda son père de haut en bas. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu ressembles à de la merde. De toute évidence, tu as été torturé par ton si merveilleux chef-

"J'ai été puni pour les erreurs que tu a commises!" il cria. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû me punir parce que tu a échoué.

"Il a dû te punir? Es-ce que - Est-ce que tu t'entends même parler? Tu a le ceveaux complètement baiser ?"

"Mon cerveau ? Tu disparais pendant un an, puis tu revenais des morts avec cette vermine attachée à ton bras et luttant pour ce putin d'Ordre, et tu as le courage de douter de ma santé mentale?"

"Son nom," siffla Draco, "est Hermione Granger."

"Alors c'est là où tu étais depuis un an? À vivre dans une putain de maison moldue avec ça-

"Non, j'étais ici! J'étais à Poudlard, puis je suis resté avec Andromeda-

Le rire sombre et sec de Lucius le coupa. "Ah, ça explique tous. La sœur taré de ta mère. J'aurais dû deviner que c'était un de ses parents malheureux qui t'avait lavé le cerveau."

"En quelques mois, elle a était un meilleur parent que tu ne l'a été ces dernières années!"

"Ne sois pas si dramatique. Grandis!"

"J'ai grandi et tu n'as pris AUCUN parti la dedans !" La voix de Draco beugla si fort que ça lui fit mal aux oreilles. "N'as-tu même pas essayer d'interroger Voldemort après avoir découvert qu'il menaçait de me tuer? Et maman? A-tu essayé de savoir ce qui m'était arrivé après avoir appris que j'étais mort? A-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un putin d'instant pensé à moi ? "

Lucius passa sa baguette dans son autre main et Draco observa le geste avec attention. La bataille dans la Grande Salle l'avait distrait à plusieurs reprises; plusieurs voix familières surélevées avaient attiré son attention et la prise sur sa baguette s'était légèrement relâchée. Il devait rester alerte. Les mouvements et le comportement de son père étaient trop erratiques pour qu'il soit négligent.

"Mon fils est mort", dit Lucius d'une voix brusque. "J'ai fait mon deuil. En ce qui me concerne, mon fils est toujours mort."

Chaque mot était comme une fléchette, mais Draco ne recula pas. "Alors qu'est-ce que je suis?"

"Tu n'es rien", cracha-t-il. "Jamais mon fils ne toucherait une Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger!"

"Je connais son putain de nom! C'est moi qui l'ai identifiée au Manoir!"

Draco serra la mâchoire et vola une seconde pour se reprendre. Il tremblait presque de fureur. Mais non. Non,il avait un avantage: des informations.

"Tu n'as pas aidé Granger." C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

"Bien sûr que non."

"Mais maman l'a fait. Maman a essayé d'aider Granger."

Lucius n'essaya même pas de cacher son choc. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Tu m'as entendu. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, père; ton fils et ta femme sont ici en train de se battre pour l'Ordre. Et elle a essayé d'aider Granger-

"Tu ment-

"Elle a utilisé Legilimency sur Granger et nous a vus ensemble et elle a essayé de l'aider au Manoir. Et puis, quand elle a réalisé que j'étais vivante, elle est allée voir Snape - qui travaillait aussi pour l'Ordre - et a demandé à les aider, pour moi.

"Narcissa n'aurait pas-

"Et elle sait que je suis avec Granger et elle s'en fiche. Ta propre femme ta abandonné parce qu'elle sait à quel point tu est devenu taré!"

L'œil gauche de Lucius se contracta. "Non, j'aurais su-

"Tu n'aurais rien su! Tu es inconscient, père!" Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant. "Tu ne comprends pas? Tu. Es. Seul."

"Tais-toi!"

"NON!" cria Draco. "Maman t'a quitté parce qu'elle savait que tu me renierais quand tu découvrirais Granger! Elle savait que tu me tournerais le dos, à moi ta chair et ton sang, tout ça à cause de ton dévouement aveugle à cette putain de créature que tu appelle Seigneur!"

Un regard de panique fugace apparut dans les yeux de Lucius. "Elle ne me trahirait jamais," murmura-t-il.

"Tu es sûr de ça? Tu n'as pas l'air sûr." Peut-être était-ce cruel de le narguer, mais Draco se moquait de tout. "Penses-tu honnêtement ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Maman choisirait Voldemort plutôt que moi? Son propre fils? Non! Parce qu'elle ne te ressemble pas! Elle c'est une vraie mère."

"Elle ne le ferait pas."

"Pourquoi?" cassa Draco. "Parce que tu es son mari? A cause de la loyauté? Où diable était ta loyauté quand tu as introduit Voldemort dans notre vie? Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais pour nous en nous impliquant dans ça? Tu l'as mis lui devant nous!"

La brève lueur de doute qui avait volé les traits de Lucius disparut et renvoya à la place une expression froide et répugnante. Il était furieux, mais il y avait aussi ... le vide. Une sorte de vide effrayante, comme si toute lumière définitive et tenace à l'intérieur de Lucius, avait été éteinte. "Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu l'un de vous se plaindre."

"J'avais quinze ans et je-

"Oui, et maintenant tu as 17 ans et tu es un traître de sang. Et pas seulement un traître de sang," ricana Lucius. "Un putain d'amant de Sang-de-Bourbe."

"C'est vrai," dit Draco, hochant la tête fermement. "Je l'aime vraiment."

"Oh s'il te plait-

"Et tu peux rester là et me refuser tout ce que tu veux, mais je suis toujours ton fils-

"Tu n'es pas-

"Je suis toujours un Malefoy et le seul héritier des Malefoy." À chaque mot, Draco pouvait voir le visage de son père devenir de plus en plus envahi par la rage, mais il continua. "Et je te dis à présent, Lucius, que toutes ces merdes de lavage de cerveau des Malfoy et cette conneries de pureté du sang, se terminent avec moi."

Les narines de Lucius s'ouvrirent et ses lèvres se relevèrent, découvrant ses dents grinçantes, mais il ne parla pas.

"Tu m'entend?" poussa Draco. "Toute cette haine et tous les mensonges qui ont été transmis à travers des générations de Malfoy sont terminés. Terminé."

Draco était tellement perdu dans son discours qu'il ne remarqua pas la baguette de son père se contracter de façon flagrante dans son poing tremblant.

"Et quand tout cela sera fini," continua Draco, "Et que tu seras en train de pourrir dans une cellule isolée d'Azkaban, j'espère que tu auras toujours une fraction de ta santé mentale pour que tu sache que c'est ton fils qui a cassé la chaîne! Car je garderais le nom Malfoy! Et surtous que si tu a des petits-enfants, ils seront probablement Métis!

Apparemment, ce commentaire était de trop pour lui et il a frappé, il était vivant et dangereux en un instant, bouillonnant de colère il dégagea son bras de baguette pour viser directement la poitrine de Draco. Mais Draco fut prompt à réagir. L'adrénaline battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il ne put saisir l'incantation qui sortait de la bouche de son père, mais cela importait peu; Draco leva sa baguette juste à temps pour désarmer Lucius avec un rapide Expelliarmus. La baguette de son père - encore chaude et chargée - atterrit dans sa main, puis il se précipita, lançant un sortilège pour épingler Lucius contre le mur.

Marchant vers lui à grandes enjambées, Draco attrapa la peau de la robe de Mangemort de son père et rapprocha son visage, alors Lucius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de Draco était comme une bousculade dans sa poitrine, fort et martelant si violament qu'il avait l'impression que ses os vibraient. Draco mit un moment à se rassembler; il haletait violemment et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'échange des deux dernières minutes ou parce qu'il était furieux.

"Quel sort était-ce?" il bafouilla entre deux respirations haletantes. "Était-ce un Avada?"

Lucius lui rendit son regard et Draco remarqua le sang sur ses dents, il avait l'air de mordre fort sur sa langue. Faisant un pas en arrière, il lâcha la robe de Lucius et laissa le sort le tenir fermement contre le mur. Le bout de la baguette de Lucius brillait toujours du résidu du sort incomplet, et la lumière tamisée était verte, mais pas le vert profond et épais du sortilège de mort. De son autre main, il leva la baguette d'Andromèda et la pointa sur celle de son père en marmonnant: "Prior Incantatem".

Un instant plus tard, Draco se retourna pour faire face à Lucius avec une expression étrangement composée. "Vraiment? Un charme de mémoire?"

Lucius resta silencieux.

"Et apparemment assez fort," dit Draco. "Assez fort pour me donner des lésions cérébrales et me voir comme un résident permanent à Sainte Mangouste, semble-t-il. Ta baguette est encore chaude."

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Tu allais effacer complètement ma mémoire, n'est-ce pas? Tu allais m'oublier."

Lucius refusait toujours de prononcer un mot et la façade froide de Draco se brisa. Penché en avant, il serra les poings dans la robe de son père, le poussa vers l'avant, puis plaqua son corps contre le mur.

"Parle!" cria-t-il au visage de son père. "Dis quelque chose!"

Lucius grogna mais leva lentement la tête et regarda Draco avec des yeux maigres et terribles. "Mieux vaut aucune lignée de sang Malfoy qu'une impure."

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Draco sentit la menace des larmes lui piquer le dos, mais, contrairement à la dernière, celles-ci ne tomberaient pas. Ils étaient en colère, ils brûlaient des larmes qui lui faisaient mal, mais il les retint. C'était ça alors; la fin - et ça l'était vraiment cette fois. Plus de petit garçon espèrent une chance de réconciliation.Tout était juste ... parti. La santé mentale et la rationalité de Lucius, le respect et l'admiration de Draco, leur relation de père à fils … toutes ces choses avaient disparu. Pour de bon.

Mais il ne ressentait aucune perte. Pas de désir ou d'espoir non plus. Au lieu de cela, ce qui a perforé la surface de son être était cette morsure de rage familière et presque réconfortante. Ça lui vint dans une vague calme, régulière et familière, réchauffant son visage et refroidissant partout ailleurs. Il saisit à nouveau les robes de son père. Plus serré.

"A-tu tué Theo?"

Lucius sembla être troublé par la question soudaine. "Qu'as-tu-

"A-TU TUÉ THEO?" il a crié.

Une lueur de compréhension effrayante envahit ses yeux et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa avec dédain. "Theodore Nott s'est mis en travers du chemin."

Draco inspira brusquement. "Sur le chemin du mur qui tombait? Ou de toi?"

"Moi", dit Lucius sans hésitation ni regret.

Draco exhala, mais sa poitrine était serrée et contractée. Un instant, il crut suffoqué. Des souvenirs douloureux de Theo en train de mourir sur le sol froid de la Grande salle pénétraient son esprit, attaquant comme des cauchemars qui avaient pris vie et se déroulaient devant lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Les ténèbres valaient mieux que ces souvenirs.

Il transpirait et tremblait sous l'effort fourni par la retenue, il avait tellement envie de frapper son père, mais ça ne paraissait ni utile ni digne. Et s'il frappait Lucius une fois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

"Pourquoi?"

Lucius lécha ses dents ensanglantées. "Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai vu ce petit bâtard ingrat tuer son père."

Draco se sentait nauséeux; la brûlure acide du vomi lui brûlait la gorge et sa vision devenait floue sur les côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots allaient et venaient sans s'enregistrer, et il ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à une pensée spécifique dans son cerveau.

Mais il avait su.

D'une certaine manière, à un certain niveau, il avait su (ou du moins prévu) que la mort de Theo avait été intentionnelle. Un accident aurait été trop facile. Trop pratique. Et, comme Draco l'avait appris il y a longtemps, les choses étaient rarement faciles ou comme Theo l'avait déjà dit il y a des années: la vie est une chienne et puis tu meurs.

"Dis-moi," dit Lucius avec désinvolture, coupant court aux pensées de Draco. "A-tu l'intention de l'imiter?"

"Quoi?"

"A-tu l'intention d'imiter ce qu'il a fait?" Il a demandé. "Est-ce que vous deux avez fait un pacte pathétique de traître au sang pour tuer vos pères?"

Il y réfléchit. Il l'a vraiment fait. Un flash-back de Theo le frappa comme un éclair; Son ami était assis à la table et demandait: «Penses-tu que tu pourrais tuer ton père?» Draco connaissait la réponse à l'époque et il la connaissait maintenant. Il se souvint d'avoir dit à Théo: "Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire."

"Non," dit Draco en secouant la tête avec regret. "Crois-moi, une partie de moi-même voudrait pouvoir, mais ... mais je ne suis pas comme toi. En faite je suis mieux que toi car moi, je ne suis pas un meurtrier."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement avec moi?"

Draco ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il leva à nouveau la baguette de son père, la saisissant à deux mains, et la cassa. Ou du moins à essayé. Le bois était trop fort pour le casser complètement en deux, mais il était fissuré et éclaté, pendait mollement comme un bras cassé. Inutilisable. Le jetant par dessus son épaule, Draco retourna ses yeux vers ceux de son père en colère.

"Tu avais raison pour une chose", dit-il lentement ."Je ne suis pas ton fils. Plus maintenant."

L'œil gauche de Lucius tremblait encore.

"Et tout ce que tu m'as dit ... sur les nés-Moldus et les Moldus, tout ça, c'était des mensonges. Et toi ... tu as tué mon ami ..."

Draco soupira et recula de quelques pas, et avec un coup de baguette d'Andromèda, il lâcha le sortilège qui fixait Lucius au mur. Son père sembla momentanément stupéfait par le geste, mais son expression amère et livide retomba rapidement.

"Si tu vas dans la Grande Salle maintenant, tu seras tué ou appréhendé avant qu'ils ne t'envoient à Azkaban", dit Draco d'un ton faussement ferme." Et je peux t'assurer que si tu vas en procès, je serai là, pour m'assurer que tu es enfermé pour de bon-

"Tu n'es qu'un pleurnichard de-

"Je n'avais pas fini!" il a aboyé."Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne te veux pas dans ma vie. J'ai des gens. J'ai Granger, ma mère, Blaise et Dromeda. Mais toi? Tu n'as personne, et c'est exactement ce que tu mérites."

Les narines de Lucius s'ouvrirent et il bougea anxieusement les pieds.

"Je veux que tu partes," dit Draco fermement. "Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je veux que tu disparaisse. Je veux que tu ... t'effaces de ma vie."

"Et où veux-tu exactement que je parte?" demanda Lucius.

"Je m'en fiche. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi."

Avec un dernier regard dur sur l'homme qu'il n'appellerait plus jamais son père, Draco retourna sur ses talons et courut vers la Grande Salle. Derrière lui, Lucius hurlait, exigeant son retour, mais Draco continuait à courir. C'était fini. Complètement et irrémédiablement fini. Alors que les bruits de la bataille résonnaient autour du hall et couvraient la voix de Lucius, quelque chose dit à Draco qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix.

Mais il n'a pas regardé en arrière.

.

.

Hermione avait des problèmes. De vrais problèmes.

La baguette de Bellatrix était bien plus désobéissante qu'elle ne l'avait prévu; même lancer des boucliers était problématique. Incapable de se défendre pleinement, elle avait déjà eu un œil au beurre noir et quelques blessures sanglantes causées par les sorts incessants de Bellatrix, et elle n'avait même pas encore eu la chance de tenter une attaque. Bellatrix était beaucoup trop rapide et habile même contre les trois. Avec l'expérience et le pouvoir de son côté, elle était pratiquement intouchable.

Bellatrix attrapa Luna dans le ventre et l'envoya voler en arrière à une trentaine de centimètres de sa nouvelle baguette. Chantant pour elle-même avec une joie absolue, elle tourna alors la tête et frappa Ginny avec un sort qui sembla lui couper complètement le vent, et Hermione ne put que regarder les yeux de son amie rouler dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, inconsciente. .

Et puis, dans ce qui semblait être un mouvement lent, Bellatrix se tourna vers Hermione, lui montrant ses dents déchiquetées avec un sourire narquois de dépravé. Le souffle d'Hermione était coincé quelque part entre sa bouche et ses poumons, l'étouffant, mais elle se força à se remettre rapidement. Aussi grande et fière que possible, elle rencontra le regard de Bellatrix et se prépara à tout ce qui allait arriver.

"Petite sang-de-bourde idiote", ricana Bellatrix de sa voix grinçante et aiguë. "Pensais-tu honnêtement que tu pourrais me vaincre avec ma propre baguette?"

La voix d'Hermione lui fit défaut entre les haussement lourds de sa poitrine et la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle essaya de résister, mais ses pensées la ramena à sa confrontation finale avec Bellatrix au Manoir Malfoy. La cicatrice Sang-de-Bourbe sur son bras se sentit soudain très visible et enflammée. Mais comme toujours, la détermination lui pomper le sang et - dans ce qui était sans doute un geste imprudent - elle lança un sort renversant.

Sans effort, Bellatrix le dévia et répliqua avec une malédiction qui frappa Hermione directement dans sa poitrine et provoqua une sorte de choc électrique sur tout son corps. Ça faisait très mal, et Hermione poussa un cri alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux. Quand elle releva la tête, Bellatrix ressembla à une écolière étourdie, riant de joie.

"Oh, la Sang-de-Bourbe est tombée", dit-elle, boudant avec une inquiétude artificielle. "Tellement triste. Tellement tragique. Je me demande comment le pauvre petit Draco va réagir quand il découvrira que je t'ai tué. C'était tout un spectacle que vous faisiez dehors. J'ai toujours su qu'il était inutile."

Hermione serra les dents et tenta de se lever, mais Bellatrix lui lança le même sort.

"Reste au sol!" cria Bellatrix. "Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois."

Alors que Bellatrix inclinait sa baguette, Hermione ne pouvait que s'agenouiller et attendre ce qu'elle supposait être le sortilège mortel. La bouche sèche et haletante, elle fut tentée de fermer les yeux, mais elle ne le fit pas, même lorsque les lèvres de Bellatrix commencèrent à se séparer de l'incantation. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à parler réellement.

Comme une éclipse, tout est devenu noir soudainement, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'obscurité. Il y avait un corps vêtu d'une robe noire qui lui bloquait la vue de Bellatrix, se tenant entre eux comme un mur fort et provocant. En tendant le cou, Hermione essaya de voir qui c'était. Elle réalisa d'abord que son sauveur était une femme. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être McGonagall, mais elle remarqua ensuite les cheveux blonds soigneusement retenus dans un joli chignon qui n'était que légèrement ébouriffé par les événements d'aujourd'hui et elle savait que c'était Narcissa. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière la robe de Narcissa, Hermione réussit à saisir le choc qui traversa les traits tordus de Bellatrix.

"Cissy, que fais-tu?" elle a demandé, semblant presque exaspéré. "Bouge de là."

"Non."

Bellatrix haussa les sourcils. "Que veux tu dire par non'?"

"Je ne bouge pas, Bella. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal."

"Pourquoi? Parce que ton petit chéri Draco s'est retourné et s'est trouvé une petite-amie Sang-de-Bourbe? Comme c'est mignon." Elle s'est moquée. "J'ai toujours su que ton garçon était inutile. Insolent, gosse pathétique."

Narcissa fit un pas audacieux en avant, son talon frappant fort contre le sol. "Fais très attention quand tu parles de mon fils, Bella," cracha-t-elle à pleines dents. "Très attention."

La bouche de Bellatrix trembla de dégoût. "Peut-être devrais-tu faire attention à la façon dont tu me parle, Cissy."

Le silence a suivi, et dans ce silence, la tension a éclaté entre les sœurs comme un feu d'artifice égaré prêt à exploser. Hermione se leva et croisa les yeux sombres et dilatés de Bellatrix par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa. La Mangemort avait l'air dégenté , comme une ficelle tendue sur le point de craquer, et, aussi futile qu'il soit, Hermione joua avec la baguette tordue de Bellatrix, la serrant dans sa paume moite, juste au cas où. Quelque chose a changé dans le comportement de Bellatrix, puis elle a commencé à rire, un petit rire sans pitié qui ressemblait à de la soie déchirée.

"Alors c'est comme ça, Cissy?"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire Bella," dit Narcissa.

"Oh, moi je pense que oui." Elle a élargi sa position. "Dernière chance, petite soeur. Bouge."

"Non."

Une seconde plus tard, Hermione était aveuglée par l'éclat du charme protecteur de Narcissa. Une formidable malédiction jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix pour tenter de percer le sort de protection, et Hermione put le voir craquer sous la pression. Narcissa gémit d'effort, mais ça ne suffit pas; Bellatrix avait plus de pouvoir dans son sortilège et a frappé sa sœur si fort qu'elle a été jetée sur le côté, se cognant la tête contre un mur puis s'effondrant au sol.

Les yeux fermés et un petit filet de sang s'écoulant de l'oreille de Narcissa, Hermione assuma le pire et tenta de courir pour l'aider, mais elle réussit à peine à faire un pas avant que Bellatrix ne lui tire un sortilège. Elle attrapa son bras et elle poussa un cri tandis que la malédiction chaude brûlait la peau exposée juste au-dessus de son poignet, provoquant l'apparition d'une zone couvertes d'ampoules douloureuses sur la région brûlée.

"Reste où tu es", dit Bellatrix en la léchant se levres gercée. "Finissons en, veux-tu?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous?" laissa échapper Hermione. "Elle est votre soeur!"

"J'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance à mes soeurs."

.

.

Draco courait à travers la Grande Salle, esquivant et évitant plusieurs sortilèges et malédictions qui menaçaient de le faire partir. Ou pire. Il avait vu Bellatrix assommer sa mère et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à courir, mais il pouvait maintenant voir sa tante malveillante narguer Hermione, ce qui faisait bouger ses jambes beaucoup plus vite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire une fois qu'il les atteindrait, il allait à peine pouvoir raisonner avec Bellatrix, mais il courait quand même. Il courait si vite que ses jambes semblaient se détacher du reste de son corps et que son cœur semblait être à la place de sa pomme d'Adam.

Hermione lui tournait le dos et il pouvait voir Bellatrix ricaner froidement, faisant tournoyer sa baguette moqueuse. Levant la baguette d'Andromèda, Draco était prêt à lancer un sort, mais Bellatrix l'aperçut avant même qu'il pût prononcer une syllabe de l'incantation. Elle répliqua avec un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et Draco sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de son corps si étroitement qu'il était certain qu'il aurait quelques bleus sur ses côtes.

"Draco!" il entendit Hermione crier.

Comme un poisson attrapé, Bellatrix le traîna vers elle à travers le sol accidenté, des fragments de pierre tranchante lui déchirant la peau et accrochant ses vêtements. Son pied se connecta avec une brique saillante et il sentit quelque chose près de sa cheville se déchirer; un muscle ou un tendon. De toute façon, c'était une agonie. Quand Bellatrix arrêta de le tirer en avant, Hermione apparut et s'agenouilla, déchirant frénétiquement les cordes avec ses mains alors qu'elle marmonnait des incantations dans son souffle qui semblaient affaiblir leurs emprise sur son corps.

"Ne lutte pas," dit-elle. "Cela les rendra plus serrées."

Il réussit à saisir l'une de ses mains tremblantes et occupées. "Cours, Granger."

"Quoi?"

"Cours. Je vais la distraire."

Hermione serra sa main en aussi puis la relâcha afin qu'elle puisse continuer à lui arracher ses attaches. "Je préférais courir avec toi que de marcher seul."

"Granger, s'il te plaît," gémit-il. "Cours. Cours avant qu'elle-

"Ne sois pas stupide, Draco. Je ne te laisse pas ."

Bellatrix les dominait comme un sombre et dangereux nuage de tonnerre, leur souriant avec une telle aura que Hermione ne put retenir un frisson. Elle réalisa maintenant que les robes noires de Bellatrix étaient mouillées de sang et qu'il y avait des taches rouges cachées sous ses ongles. L'esprit d'Hermione s'emballa, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. La baguette de Bellatrix refusait de se soumettre à des sorts défensifs dirigés contre son propriétaire initial et tout le monde autour d'eux était trop occupé à lutter contre les autres Mangemorts pour offrir une quelconque assistance. Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco, elle découvrit que son expression était beaucoup plus calme que la sienne, mais ses yeux étaient troublés par la panique. L'ecchymose qui s'étendait sur son pied indiquait qu'il avait mal à la cheville. Il était donc hors de question de courir.

Elle attrapa de nouveau la main de Draco, le rassura doucement, puis se releva, se tenant protectrice devant lui.

"Aw", roucoula Bellatrix. "Comme c'est adorable venant de toi la dégoûtante pute et mon neveu décevant." Ses traits se durcirent comme de la glace. "Penses-tu vraiment que se tenir devant lui fera la différence? Cela signifie simplement que je vais d'abord te tuer."

Il y avait un mouvement derrière Hermione; Draco tira un sort, mais Bellatrix le bloqua et revint avec un sortilège de désarmement qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette et l'envoya dans la même direction que Narcissa.

"Andromeda ne m'a pas vaincu avec cette baguette il y a trente ans", a déclaré Bellatrix. "A-tu honnêtement cru pendant une fraction de seconde que tu serais capable de le faire?"

Draco la fixa. "Je suis sûr que je parle pour Andromeda et moi-même quand je re dis d'aller te faire foutre."

Bellatrix passa sa langue sur ses dents ébréchées et déchiquetées et ajusta la position de sa baguette en la visant intensément vers Hermione. "Je m'ennuie de vous deux. Dit au revoir à ta petite amie, Draco. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, tu vas la rejoindre très vite ."

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent brusquement. Derrière elle, elle entendit Draco hurler "NON" si fort qu'elle pensa qu'il devait être passé au-dessus de tout le bruit qui résonnait autour de la Grande Salle. Elle a attendu quelque chose. Un coup, ou une douleur, ou le néant, mais cela ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, elle entendit Bellatrix jurer à voix basse. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que la manche de la robe de Bellatrix avait été brûlé et qu'elle s'était détournée, regardant maintenant par-dessus son épaule vers Ginny, qui était debout avec sa baguette toujours visée et luisant du résidu d'un Incendio.

"Tu es un vilain frottis de merde Weasley", gronda Bellatrix, indignée. Elle fit tourner son corps, ramena sa baguette avec brusquerie et cria, "Avada Kedavra!"

"GINNY!" cria Hermione.

Le sortilège mortel a manqué à son amie d'une fraction de pouce, passant près de son épaule et heurtant le sol. Mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse même sentir la moindre trace de soulagement, Bellatrix se préparait pour une autre tentative. Mais, quelque part à gauche d'Hermione, une voix sourde passa par dessus la foule, une voix normalement familière et généralement amicale, mais maintenant féroce et plutôt intimidante.

"PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE SALOPE!"

Molly Weasley se dirigea vers eux comme un train à toute puissance avec des joues rouges et brillantes et une lèvre fendue. Hermione entendit Draco marmonner "Putain de merde" derrière elle et elle comprit son sentiment. Jamais elle n'avait vu Molly si furieuse. Elle était presque sauvage en apparence; une lionne protégeant son petit et prête à arracher les membres de tous ceux qui osaient la défier.

"Dégagez, les enfants," ordonna-t-elle, se mettant à niveau de Bellatrix. "Vous ne ferez pas de mal à ma famille! Derrière, les enfants!"

Bellatrix riait toujours, cruellement et moqueuse. Hermione profita de la distraction et se tourna vers Draco, lançant une Ferula hâtif pour soulager sa cheville blessée et lui fournir suffisamment de soutien pour qu'il puisse marcher. Tirant sur ses épaules, elle le tira pratiquement sur ses pieds et le ramena quelques mètres en arrière, hors de la portée de Molly et Bellatrix. Ginny s'était également retirée et étudiait maintenant sa mère avec inquiétude, souhaitant manifestement intervenir malgré les demandes de sa mère.

Les deux sorcières commencèrent à se battre en duel, des flots de lumières en colère jaillissant de leurs baguettes comme une traînée de poudre. Elles se sont mutilés avec des malédictions, mais il était évident que Bellatrix était la duelliste le plus habile. Elle évitait les attaques de Molly avec aisance, provoquant son adversaire entre chaque malédiction qu'elle avait déclenchée.

"Sept enfants sans mère !"elle sourit froidement. "Comment vont-ils se débrouiller sans leur chère, vieille maman mal fagotée?"

"Tu resteras loin de ma famille!"répliqua Molly.

Mais ensuite, elle trébucha et Bellatrix lança un rapide sort pour assommer Molly à genoux. Bruissant de triomphe, elle commença l'incantation du sortilège mortel - le coup final -, puis Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent pour intervenir. Mais elles n'eurent pas besoin d'intervenir. Quelqu'un a jeté un sortilège pour empêcher le meurtre.

Hermione chercha la source jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fixent sur Narcissa, qui se tenait maintenant forte, serrait la baguette d'Andromèda dans son poing. Bellatrix perdit son amusement lorsqu'elle aperçut sa sœur. Au lieu de cela, une expression impitoyable et folle se répandit sur ses traits. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur la baguette d'Andromèda et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

"Qu'a-tu l'intention de faire avec ça,Cissy?"

"Ne menace plus jamais mon fils", prévint Narcissa. " Il ne faut jamais faire chier une mère."

"Ou deux", a déclaré Molly, qui avait rapidement récupéré et était de retour sur ses pieds.

Il y eut une pause, le calme avant l'orage. Narcissa lança le premier sortilège et il s'en suivit un flou d'activité et une flopée de lumières clignotantes. Plus de railleries ni de rires ne s'échappaient de la bouche de Bellatrix alors que les deux mères la bombardaient de tout ce qu'elles avaient, frappant leurs sortilèges. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Narcissa en duel et elle était impressionnée par son talent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait supposé que le style de vie flamboyant de Narcissa dans une famille d'élite l'aurait rendue paresseuse, mais elle était presque aussi rapide et adroite que sa sœur.

"Ta mère est incroyable", dit-elle à Draco. "Je n'en avais aucune idée."

"Moi non plus."

La sueur coulait sur le front de Bellatrix et son regard méprisant était maintenant déformé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver: sa défaite. C'était juste une question de savoir quand. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui allait jeté le sortilège de mort, mais une décharge de la lumière verte fatale frappa Bellatrix directement dans la poitrine.

Tout y est resté immobile, y compris Bellatrix, et ses yeux se sont retournés dans sa tête avant de s'effondrer sans vie sur le sol avec un coup sourd. La petite foule réunie pour regarder rugit de succès. Molly et Narcissa lâchèrent leurs baguettes, partageant un bref aperçu de la compréhension mutuelle.

Après avoir récupéré sa propre baguette, Narcissa se tourna vers Draco et Hermione et les abordant lentement, haletante d'épuisement mais tenant fièrement sa posture, même si Hermione pouvait voir qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse. Cette expression douloureuse par le besoin de tenir son fils - Hermione se souvenait de la même expression au manoir - qui était gravée sur le visage de Narcissa, mais elle ne tendit pas la main pour essayer de l'embrasser alors qu'elle était suffisamment proche maintenant. Elle se tenait simplement devant lui, le regardant comme si elle pensait qu'elle aurait peut-être oublié quelque chose à propos de son apparence. Hermione pouvait sentir la même énergie anxieuse émanant de Draco. Ses mains s'agitaient sur ses côtés et sa mâchoire était serrée dans l'incertitude quant à ce qu'il fallait dire.

Finalement, Narcissa laissa échapper un mot: "Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Draco."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, confus. "Pourquoi?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione un moment, mais revinrent rapidement vers son fils. "Tout."

Draco soupira profondément. "Mère, je-

Un cri bruyant lui coupa les oreilles, suivit d'une forte explosion. Toutes les têtes dans la pièce semblèrent soudainement se diriger vers quelque chose au centre. Hermione se retourna juste à temps pour voir la lueur aveuglante de l'explosion envoyé par Voldemort alors qu'elle jetait McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley au loint comme des poupées et que la lumière se propageait. Quelqu'un a lancé un énorme charme de protection pour protéger tout le monde dans la salle avant que le sortilège ne puisse atteindre sa pleine férocité, puis il y a eu une longue période de silence.

Un grondement de voix résonna dans la pièce puis quelqu'un cria: "HARRY! C'EST HARRY!"


	47. Pouvoir

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 47: Power.

À la mention du nom de son meilleur ami, le cœur d'Hermione s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Les acclamations de la foule devinrent de plus en plus fortes et, pendant tout ce temps, elle pouvait entendre des gens prononcer le nom de Harry, réaffirmant qu'il était en vie. Elle tendit la tête et se pencha en avant sur le bout de ses orteils, essayant de voir au-dessus de la horde et de suivre de ses yeux la tumulte au centre de la Grande Salle, mais c'était inutile. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était la tête et les épaules de tout le monde, la bloquant comme une barrière de corps. Elle maudit sa petite taille.

"Je peux le voir," dit Draco à côté d'elle. "Je peux voir Potter."

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui. "Tu peux? Il est vivant?"

"Oui", il acquiesça, puis il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire."Je t'ai dit qu'il était immortel."

"Oh mon Dieu. Vraiment? Il est vraiment là?"

"Viens ici, petit cul." La rapprochant, il enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches et la souleva du sol. "Tu le vois maintenant?"

"Oui!" Elle haleta. "Oui, je le vois!"

Draco ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentit soudain soulagé et presque ravi, mais il décida que c'était parce qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Et quand Granger était heureuse, elle brillait. Irradiant tout près d'elle, comme la chaleur des rayons du soleil, et il sentait inévitablement sa chaleur. En était très vite devenu dépendent.

Draco fronça les sourcils en découvrant que sa mère s'était écartée de lui et se frayait un chemin à travers la foule en cherchant manifestement quelques chose. Il se demanda si elle cherchait Lucius parmi la collection de sorciers et de sorcières usés au combat, mais Hermione parla et il se tourna vers elle.

"Quoi?"

"Harry affronte Voldemort," dit-elle, se tortillant d'impatience dans ses bras. "Repose-moi, s'il te plaît. Nous devons nous rapprocher. J'ai besoin de voir ce qui se passe."

Draco la baissa sur le sol et au moment où ses pieds se posèrent sur un sol ferme, elle lui tira le coude en avant, parcourant les méandres en essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Souffrant de douleur persistante à la cheville, il lutta pour suivre sa sorcière alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans tous les sens, en entrant en collision avec plusieurs personnes. Mais ça fonctionnait. Ils se rapprochaient et Draco pouvait entendre les voix élevées de Potter et de Voldemort alors que la foule se taisait pour écouter.

"Hermione, par ici!"

Ron les conduisit sur une plate-forme de débris près du centre de la Grande Salle où lui, Neville Ginny, Luna et Blaise étaient tous perchés, regardant la scène de leur point de vue légèrement surélevé. Grimpant sur les briques tombées et les parapets émiettés, elle serrait toujours la main de Draco, le tirant pratiquement de haut en bas avec elle, trébuchant dans son désespoir de voir l'échange entre Harry et Voldemort et, inévitablement, l'issue de la guerre.

Elle savait que c'était ça. Le point culminant. La bataille finale. Tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus serait décidé maintenant par son meilleur ami de dix-sept ans, affrontent l'un des sorciers les plus dangereux qui aient jamais existé. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée et excitée.

Alors qu'Hermione et Draco trouvaient leur équilibre au sommet d'une pile de pierres stable à côté de Ron et des autres, Draco parcourut la zone et eu un double regard lorsqu'il remarqua que sa mère se tenait confortablement à côté de Molly Weasley et McGonagall. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Snape, se souvenant qu'il avait révélé que sa mère avait aidé l'Ordre, et se demanda si McGonagall l'avait su. Une autre question à ajouter à sa liste de questions si ils gagnaient la guerre.

Où était Snape? Il devait sûrement être là, comme tout le monde.

Glissant les yeux à travers le couloir, il aperçut Miles, Millicent et Tracey, blottis parmi un groupe de Poufsouffles. Tout semblait aller, ce qui était bien. Miles attrapa son regard et plongea sa tête avec reconnaissance, mais Draco put détecter ses nerfs malgré la distance qui les séparait. Les filles avaient l'air nerveuses aussi. Il se demandait si l'un des Mangemorts masqués planant de l'autre côté de la pièce était un de leurs parents, ou si l'un de ses compatriotes Serpentards avait subi une confrontation similaire à celle qu'il avait eue avec Lucius.

Draco pensa alors à Theo, qui, il le savait, avait eu un affrontement non seulement avec son père, mais aussi avec Lucius.

Theo aurait dû être ici.

Theo aurait dû se tenir sur cette tribune de gravats avec lui et Blaise. Il aurait dû faire des blagues déplacées et pourris. Il aurait dû les irriter avec des commentaires inutiles. Il aurait dû être ici en tant que troisième membre de leur trio de Serpentards compliqué et conflictuel.

Il aurait dû être ici en tant qu'ami.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, et il baissa les yeux vers ses grands yeux inquiets.

"C'est la dernière ligne droite ", dit-elle.

"Oui."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Tous les mots semblèrent soudainement obsolètes.

Au lieu de cela, il regarda où tout le monde regardait: le centre de la pièce, où Potter et Voldemort s'entouraient comme des loups impatients et affamés. Ils se parlaient; Potter ricana à ses mots, les dents serrées, et Voldemort siffla ses mots, crachant un peu a chaque syllabe. Malgré le silence constant de tous les autres dans la Grande Salle et leur proximité avec Potter et Voldemort, Draco s'efforça d'entendre leur échange. Certains mots et phrases se sont perdus parmi les colonnes effondrées de Poudlard, mais, pour la plupart, il pouvait entendre leur vive querelle.

"Tu ne tueras personne d'autre ce soir Tom!" cria Potter. "C'est fini, Jedusor! Tous tes Horcruxes ont été détruits."

"Tu te crois plus fort que moi?" railla Voldemort. "Tu pense que à toi seul tu peux protéger ces imbéciles?"

''Je l'ai déjà fait ! Mon amour pour eux les protège de toi, tout comme l'amour de ma mère m'a protégé! "

Voldemort renifla et sourit d'un sourire vil." Amour? Amour? Est-ce que Dumbledore a implanté ces idées ridicules dans ta tête?"

"Pourquoi pense-tu qu'aucun de tes sorts n'a fonctionné? Mon amour les protège!"

Draco sentit la main d'Hermione glisser dans la sienne.

"Tu penses que ton concept pathétique de l'amour est plus fort que moi?" railla Voldemort. "Tu pense que tu es plus fort que moi? Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu."

Harry secoua la tête. "Dumbledore était plus fort que toi."

"J'ai provoqué sa mort!"

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait," dit Harry calmement. "Tu as tort. Tu pensais que Snape travaillait pour toi, qu'il a tué Dumbledore pour toi, mais tu te trompe. Snape était de notre côté. Notre plus fidèle et précieux allié "

Un éclat de souffle résonna dans la foule.

"Tu croyais que toi et Snape aviez planifié la mort de Dumbledore, mais ils l'avaient déjà planifiée entre eux bien avant. Au moment où tu a menacé ma mère, il est devenu l'espion de Dumbledore parce qu'il l'aimait.

Voldemort se moqua. "Snape n'avait rien de plus qu'un désir éphémère pour ta mère Sang-de-Bourbe."

Draco se renfrogna. C'était étrange que ce mot le rende furieux maintenant.

"C'est ce que Snape voulait que tu penses," continua Harry. "Mais il l'aimait, et il s'est rangé du côté de Dumbledore. Alors, quand Snape a tué Dumbledore, c'était planifié. Le pouvoir ne fut pas transféré à Snape. Dumbledore aurait dû mourir invincu et le pouvoir de la baguette de Sureau mourir avec lui-

"Ce n'est pas pertinent", contesta Voldemort, plissant les yeux vers Harry. "Parce que j'ai volé la baguette de Sureau dans la tombe de ce vieil imbécile. Je l'ai arrachée de ses doigts froids et morts. J'ai tué Snape, et comme Dumbledore est mort de ses mains, le pouvoir est maintenant à moi."

Draco suffoqua et se tourna vers Hermione. "Snape est mort?"

Elle hocha la tête une fois et bégaya, "Je-je suis désolé."

Draco n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réagir à cette nouvelle, mais il sentit ses poings se serrer et sa poitrine sembla se serré. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir? Sa relation avec Snape avait été complexe pour le moins, mais néanmoins, l'homme lui avait finalement sauvé la vie de plusieurs façons. Il avait une dette qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser. Mais ces pensées, comme tant d'autres, devraient être mises de côté pour plus tard.

"Tu n'écoute pas, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Harry, regardant furieusement Voldemort. "Posséder la baguette n'est pas suffisant!La baguette choisit le magicien, tu te souviens? Quelqu'un d'autre a vaincu Dumbledore. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a désarmé et il est devenu le maître de la baguette de Sureau.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent de confusion. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Potter disait, mais il savait que c'était important. À côté de lui, il sentit Hermione se raidir.

"Oh mon Dieu," murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient larges de connaissance. "Ta baguette. Draco, où est ta baguette?"

Il la regarda, perplexe. "Quoi?"

Elle attrapa sa poche avec des mouvements saccadés et sortit la baguette d'Andromèda. Elle l'étudia pendant un moment puis le regarda avec des yeux encore plus ronds. "Ce n'est pas ta baguette."

"C'est celle d'Andromeda," expliqua-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger?"

"Où est ta baguette, Draco?" elle a demandé frénétiquement. "Où est-elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas! Je l'ai perdu, tu te souviens? Granger, qu'est-ce que-

"Oui, oui", murmura-t-elle, distraite. '' Harry t'a désarmé et il l'a gardé… et il l'utilise… "

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Potter a ma baguette magique?"

"Oui! Et puisque c'est toi qui as désarmé Dumbledore ... ''

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Harry et Voldemort au moment même où celui-ci levait sa baguette, son bras tremblant violemment. Harry ne recula pas et Hermione ne se souvint jamais d'avoir vu un regard aussi déterminé, sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Draco regarda alors que Potter levait lentement la baguette dans sa main -sa baguette - et il comprit.

"Draco Malfoy était le véritable maître de l'Ancienne Baguette!" s'exclama Harry, et Draco sentit des centaines d'yeux se poser sur lui un bref instant. "Il a désarmé Dumbledore, et c'est pourquoi cela ne fonctionnera pas pour toi! Tu peux posséder la baguette physique, mais ses pouvoirs ne te sont pas dévoués!"

"Putain de merde", marmonna Draco.

Quand il leva les yeux, les yeux perçants et choqués de Voldemort étaient fixés sur lui et son visage serpentin était étiré avec dépit. Mais en une seconde, le choc fut passé et Voldemort se retourna vers Potter avec cette expression froide de calme.

"Peu importe", dit-il avec assurance. "Après que je t'ai vaincu, je vais m'occuper de Draco Malfoy."

Hermione tira sur le bras de Draco, essayant de le tirer en arrière, mais il résista.

"Mais tu vois," continua Harry, "Tu arrive trop tard. J'ai désarmé Draco il y a quelques jours." Il s'arrêta et pointa la baguette de Draco sur Voldemort. "Alors, la seule vraie question est: la baguette sait-elle que son dernier maître a été désarmé? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis alors le maître de la baguette de Sureau."

Hermione ne réalisa pas à quelle vitesse son cœur battait jusqu'à cet instant. Il rugissait dans sa poitrine comme une tempête. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de Harry et de Voldemort, mais une gerbe de lumière rougeoyante se répandit dans la Grande Salle à travers les fenêtres brisées et la força à plisser les yeux. C'était le premier rayons du soleil qui enveloppait Harry et Voldemort d'une lumière enflammée presque infernale. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la couleur floue, juste à temps pour voir Voldemort préparer sa baguette et ouvrir la bouche. Harry fit de même.

C'était ça. La différence entre la damnation et le salut pesait maintenant sur les épaules d'un garçon de dix-sept ans et sur sa théorie fumeuse au sujet d'une baguette de conte de fées. L'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle était enroulée autour des occupants comme un poing fermé.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Le vert et le rouge se heurtèrent au centre de la pièce avec un rugissement horrible, et la rafale de l'impact a presque soufflé Hermione, Draco et les autres hors de leur piédestal. Protégeant Hermione de l'explosion avec son corps, Draco ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur du choc des sorts de Potter et Voldemort lui picoter la nuque. La poussière et les sédiments se sont précipités à la sortie de l'explosion et dans la foule, les enveloppant dans les décombres. Retirant la poussière dans ses yeux avec sa manche, Draco cligna des yeux pour éliminer le brouillard de sa vision et regarda en arrière où Potter et Voldemort s'étaient tenus.

Seulement maintenant, Potter était seul. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait fermement la baguette de Sureau dans son poing, et dans sa main droite, il tenait celle de Draco. Voldemort était étendu sur le sol; raide, immobile et silencieux. Mort. Définitivement mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Le seul mouvement était le léger frémissement de ses robes, taquiné par une brise traversant un trou dans le mur.

Il entendit Hermione inspirer brusquement alors qu'elle absorbait la scène pour elle-même, mais c'était le seul son pour percer le néant qui avait soudainement recouvert la Grande Salle. Tout le monde sous le plafond enchanté restait simplement là, regardant fixement le cadavre de Voldemort dans un choc collaboratif silencieux et immobile.

Rien ne s'est passé pendant cinq battements de cœur de Draco. Et puis la foule a éclaté.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de comment, mais Hermione se jeta hors de la pile de briques et atteignit Potter en premier, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant de toutes ses forces. Weasley était juste derrière elle, puis le reste. McGonagall, Lovegood, Finnegan et tous les autres membres à tête rouge du clan Weasley. Ils se sont tous rassemblés autour de lui, beaucoup acclament, certains pleurent.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, il découvrit que Blaise, comme lui, n'avait pas encore bougé de son poste. Mais il avait un sourire subtil sur son visage alors qu'il rencontrait lentement les yeux de Draco. Les lèvres de Draco se contractèrent avec un sourire discret.

"Ils ont gagné", dit Draco.

"Nous avons gagné", corrigea Blaise.

La joie et le soulagement qui inonda Draco resta inexprimés, dans sa poitrine, inévitablement atténuée par la mort de Tonks, de Snape et de Theo. Theo. Et qu'en est-il de Lucius? Comment Snape était-il mort? Tant de questions à poser. Mais ils y avaient du temps maintenant. Du temps pour comprendre. Il n'étaient plus menacés. Il n'y avait plus de minuterie morbide comptant jusqu'à leur mort. Voldemort était vaincu et par sa défaite, ils étaient tous libres.

En s'approchant de Draco, Blaise tapota le dos de son ami et tous deux regardèrent la scène. Leur attention fut détournée du défilé pour Potter vers le côté de la grande salle. Shacklebolt et une quinzaine d'autres entouraient les quelque quarante mangemorts restants, bien que la plupart aient déjà rendu leurs baguettes. Un par un, ils retirèrent leurs masques et Draco reconnut certains des visages. Les pères de Crabbe et Goyle étaient parmi eux, les deux parents de Pansy, puis ... un autre visage familier.

Blaise soupira et secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait sa mère lever les mains en signe de soumission. "Vache stupide", murmura-t-il. "Je me demandais si elle serait là."

"Est-ce que tu vas lui parler?" demanda Draco.

"Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser le passé ignoré." Il fit une pause. "Et ton passé? Je ne vois pas Lucius là-bas."

Draco détourna les yeux au sol. "Je l'ai vu plus tôt. Nous avons... parlé. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis."

"Et?"

"Et rien. Il a réagi comme je m'y attendais."

Blaise hocha la tête avec compréhension. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas," répondit-il en levant les yeux pour localiser sa mère. Elle était de l'autre côté de la pièce et parlait avec McGonagall. "J'ai eu plus de soutien que prévu au départ."

Alors que la horde entourant Potter commençait à se désintégrer et que les personnes se congratulaient les un les autres, Draco se retrouva assis seul sur un banc. À quelle maison il appartenait, il ne savait pas, il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement. Les professeurs avaient fait sortir les bancs et les tables de la Chambre pour donner des places assises aux combattants épuisés et il s'était contenté du plus proche. Il regarda avec des yeux au paupières lourdes pendant qu'ils parlaient, fêtaient, pleuraient…

Il lui semblait opportun de s'asseoir ici, pas séparé et pas encore complètement intégré. À la périphérie, mais là quand même.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un à côté de lui était assis, il se concentra sur Shacklebolt et Slughorn soulevant le cadavre de Voldemort et le plaçant dans une petite alcôve, délibérément tenue à l'écart des tombés.

"Que penses-tu qu'ils vont en faire?" Il a demandé.

"Je ne sais pas", soupira Narcissa." L'enterrer, je suppose."

"Ils devraient le brûler."

"Peut-être."

Lorsqu'il inclina la tête pour regarder sa mère, Draco fut confronté à une expression très conflictuelle et fatiguée. Avec des yeux rouges enfoncés, les lèvres trop mâchées et les cheveux en bataille, elle ressemblait à une femme totalement différente. Jamais il ne se souvint d'avoir vu sa mère sembler moins que impeccable, même quand Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Mais les changements dans son apparence n'étaient pas simplement les effets secondaires des événements de ces dernières heures. Ses yeux semblaient avoir été injectés de sang depuis des mois, ses joues étaient creuses et il y avait de subtils cheveux gris entremêlés parmi ses cheveux blonds.

Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il remonta le banc vers sa mère, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ses épaules avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, il sentit le creux de sa gorge contre sa tempe alors qu'elle déglutissait lourdement, essayant d'étouffer un gémissement. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui cherchait un réconfort dans les bras de sa mère, mais c'était une nostalgie réconfortante et c'était exactement ce dont il avait envie depuis un moment. Plus d'un an en fait.

Il ne lui a pas dit qu'elle lui avait manqué et elle ne lui a pas dit qu'il lui manquait. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait eu peur, ou qu'il était inquiet, ni même qu'il était complètement et totalement soulagé qu'elle soit à ses côtés. L'absence de mots semblait d'autant plus profonde. Il pouvait le sentir dans la manière dont elle s'accrochait à lui et il espérait qu'elle pouvait le sentir par la manière qu'il s'accrochait à elle.

Après trop peu de temps, il s'éloigna pour la regarder, voyant une larme couler sur sa joue creuse. La culpabilité l'a emporté pour ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, mais c'était inévitable.

"Je l'ai vu", dit Draco. Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser qui. "Juste avant que tout le monde vienne ici, nous avons parlé à l'extérieur."

Narcissa inclina la tête. "Et qu'est-ce qui a été dit?"

"Rien de bon. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve maintenant, mais il a bien précisé que ... eh bien, tu sais." puis plus calmement. "Je suis désolé, maman."

"Oh," murmura-t-elle, ses mains couvrant sa bouche. Elle pleura plus fort, bafouillant les mots. "Oh, non, Draco. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais pensé ... je suis tellement désolé."

Il tendit la main pour saisir sa main tremblante. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."

"Tu devrais l'être. Je suis en colère contre moi-même."

Draco attendit patiemment que ses larmes s'apaisent, lui tenant la main. "Et pour Lucius?"

"Je ne sais pas", elle haussa les épaules, secouant la tête. "Il ... il ne va pas bien. Il n'est plus lui-même depuis longtemps et je ... je ne sais pas. Mais je veux que tu sache que tu es mon fils et que tu es ma première priorité. Tout ce que tu voudras tu l'aura . "

Hochant la tête, il décida de ne pas pousser l'affaire. Une partie de lui voulait la maudire et la blâmer à propos de Lucius, mais il doutait que cela leur soit bénéfique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses parents avaient vécu pendant son absence et, s'il était honnête, il ne voulait vraiment plus parler de son père. Il avait l'impression que ce serait un sujet beaucoup abordé au cours des prochains jours et il se sentait déjà accablé par cette notion. De plus, il y aurait toujours une certaine censure sur ce qu'il dirait à sa mère concernant comment Lucius l'avait si brutalement rejeté. Briser son cœur déjà meurtri était quelque chose qu'il refusait de faire.

"Je suis resté avec Andromeda," lâcha-t-il, ressentant le besoin de briser le silence.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'élargirent. "D'accord."

"Elle m'a accueilli, m'a gardé en sécurité."

"C'était ... gentil de sa part."

"Je l'aime bien, maman", dit-il. "Je l'aime beaucoup, en fait."

Sa mâchoire se contracta de regret. "Il fut un temps moi aussi."

Draco envisagea d'en dire plus, puis, pour une raison quelconque, il songea à lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de la mort de Bellatrix, mais il prefera vite ne rien dire.

Un flou de cheveux bouclé familiers dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention dans la foule et il vit Granger. Elle parlait avec Londubat, mais elle a dû sentir son regard parce que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lui sourit doucement. Narcissa suivit sa ligne de mire jusqu'à Hermione puis se tourna vers son fils, son expression douce et pensive.

"Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?" elle a dit.

Il hocha la tête une fois. "Elle est ... elle est juste la raison. Pour tout. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer."

"Elle est ... certainement une jolie fille très spéciale."

"Elle m'a sauvé la vie de toute les manières possibles."

Narcissa observa la façon dont son fils observait la née Moldue et sentit un nœud se creuser dans sa gorge. En serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Draco," dit-elle lentement, ramenant son attention sur elle. "Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends complètement, ou que quand je la regarde, je ne vois pas ... ce que j'ai toujours vu. Mais je te promets, j'apprendrai. J'apprendrai, comme tu l'a fait. Je promets, je le ferai. "

"Je sais que tu le feras," répondit-il.

"Et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi qu'aujourd'hui."

Lançant ses bras autour de lui dans une autre étreinte désespérée, Narcissa sourit contre l'épaule de Draco, puis elle embrassa sa joue avec la fermeté d'une mère aimante. Alors qu'elle le libérait de son étau maternel, elle leva la main pour lui caresser le visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie que les larmes miroitantes ne réprimèrent que très légèrement, et son sourire était fragile aux coins, mais c'était quand même là.

"Nous pourrons parler de tout correctement plus tard une fois que la poussière sera retombée, au propre comme au figuré. Je dois à certaines personnes ma gratitude, et à beaucoup plus, je dois m'excuser." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui avait commencé à les approcher timidement. "Et cela vous permettra de passer du temps à deux."

"Je te remercie."

"Je t'aime plus que tous."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Avec un dernier sourire craqué, elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. Il l'étudia avec intérêt alors qu'elle se dirigeait directement vers Hermione. Elle se déplaça nerveusement alors que Narcissa s'arrêtait devant elle et Draco s'efforçait d'entendre leur échange, mais ils étaient trop loin et le rugissement de la pièce couvrait tout ce qu'il aurait pu attraper. Après une conversation passagère entre les deux sorcières, il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mère emmener Hermione pour un câlin bref mais indéniablement maladroit qui semblait tout sauf confortable pour l'un et l'autre. Malgré le fait que cela paraissait anormal, Draco sentit l'un des coins de sa bouche se transformer en un demi-sourire.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis Narcissa s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle une Hermione visiblement déconcertée. Remarquant le regard amusé de Draco, elle sourit en retour et continua à marcher sur la courte distance de l'endroit où il était assis, se perchant sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Lentement, elle tira sa manche et la roula jusqu'à son coude, affichant la peau nette et sans marque de son avant-bras.

"C'est parti", dit-elle, satisfaite. "La marque Sang-de-Bourbe avec laquelle Bellatrix m'a maudit. Je l'ai sentie disparaître quand elle est morte. Blaise avait raison."

Avec une urgence presque pleine d'espoir, Draco imita ses actions et releva sa manche, révélant également une peau nue, netoyé de la marque des ténèbres qui était restée là si effrontément.

"Merci Merlin," marmonna-t-il. "Je n'étais pas ... je ne savais pas si ça partirait."

"C'est parti", dit-elle en attrapant son bras et en le portant sur ses lèvres pour placer un chaste baiser à l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres avait été. "Comment te sens-tu sans ça?"

La tête basse, pensif, il dit: "Je sais que c'est un mot étrange pour le décrire, mais je me sens ...propre."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire", elle acquiesça, puis leva un sourcil confus. "Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que tu es assis sur un banc de Gryffondor."

"Des choses bien plus étranges se sont passées aujourd'hui."

"Comme quand ta mère m'a pris dans ses bras?"

"C'est certainement dans le top dix", dit-il en se penchant en arrière et posant ses omoplates contre la table derrière eux. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, posant sa main sur son genou et ignorant la texture déplaisante de son pantalon incrusté de poussière. "Elle m'a remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Je lui ai dit que je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie. Je lui ai dit que tu l'avais fait toi-même."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais le ton de sa voix lui disait de ne pas contester son commentaire.

"Elle n'est pas complètement d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas?" marmonna Hermione. "Nous, je veux dire."

Soupirant, il bougea ses doigts pour masser les perles de vertèbre au sommet de sa colonne vertébrale. "Pas encore. Mais elle y arrivera."

"Comme tu l'as fait?"

"Comme je l'ai fait."

Il posa ses bras sur ses épaules, ses doigts jouèrent distraitement avec des mèches de cheveux qui couronnaient sa nuque. Il était fatigué maintenant. Tellement fatigué. Il pouvait très bien caler sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione et laisser ses paupières se fermer.

"Fatigué?" demanda Hermione.

"Hm", il a grogné. Ses paupières lourdes lui faisaient mal maintenant, et malgré tous ses efforts pour résister, elles se refermaient. "Brisé."

Il entendit le banc craquer alors qu'Hermione bougeait puis il sentit le bout de ses cheveux lui chatouiller les joues avant de l'embrasser. Leur premier baiser depuis la défaite de Voldemort, qui était à la fois tendre et calme. Un bourdonnement de gorge vibra de lui-même dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sentiment de calme engourdissant se propagea en lui, encouragé par le tiraillement persistant de l'épuisement. Alors que l'obscurité profonde du sommeil menaçant commençait à obscurcir son esprit, il réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'il fermait les yeux et se sentait complètement en sécurité.

"Fais une petite sieste," il entendit Hermione murmurer, et une de ses mains écarta ses cheveux de son visage. "Je vais te réveiller dans peu de temps."

.

.

Draco n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Pas vraiment.

Il s'est attardé dans cet état heureux mais tortueux entre éveillé et endormi; conscient de son environnement mais inconscient du temps et du contexte.

Un faible grondement de voix le tira loin de ce purgatoire pour le ramener à la conscience en dépit de ses meilleures tentatives pour l'éviter. Il pouvait sentir la main d'Hermione toujours dans ses cheveux, traçant des motifs paresseux contre sa couronne, et il était soulagé qu'elle soit toujours à ses côtés. Gardant les yeux fermés et écoutant attentivement, il reconnut les voix de Blaise, Lovegood, Weasley et Londubat, partageant tous à une conversation avec sa petite amie, puis deux autres voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer. Ils discutaient inévitablement de la bataille.

La victoire.

Lentement, il ouvrit un œil et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite collection de personnes qui s'était rassemblée autour de lui et de Granger depuis qu'il essayait de dormir, le groupe comprenait Blaise, Lovegood, Weasley et Londubat, ainsi que Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell et Dean Thomas.

Lovegood et Ginny Weasley discutaient de quelque chose à voir avec les stratégies tandis que Blaise et Thomas discutaient de théories sur la façon dont Potter avait battu Voldemort. Hermione parlait avec Londubat de la façon dont il avait décapité Nagini et Weasley enveloppait soigneusement la main enflée de Katie Bell dans un bandage.

Alors que ses yeux scrutaient le groupe, il pensa qu'ils se ressemblaient tous dans une certaine mesure, tous portant des expressions de paradoxales. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisés, mais complètement réveillés. Ils semblaient tous calmes mais inquiets. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux mais triste.

Il devait avoir légèrement bougé parce que le banc gémis et Hermione tourna la tête pour lui sourire.

"Bonjour," dit-elle.

Draco s'assit et frotta son visage avec des doigts poussiéreux. "Est-ce que c'est encore le matin?"

"Oui. Tu n'a dormi que pendant environ vingt minutes."

"Il est difficile de dormir quand tout le monde insiste pour parler si fort," murmura-t-il, tressaillant quand Hermione lui frappa le genou sans conviction. "Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose?"

"Shacklebolt, Foloeil et quelques autres ont emmené les Mangemorts dans les cachots", a déclaré Blaise. "C'est à peu près tous."

Draco acquiesça. Il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait pour que tous les Mangemorts, y compris Lucius, soient envoyés à Azkaban. Ou même s'ils seraient envoyés à Azkaban; il y avait clairement un problème de sécurité là-bas. Et ils devraient d'abord être jugés. Le ministère prendrait inévitablement un certain temps pour redevenir une autorité opérationnelle, même avec toute la ténacité de l'Ordre.

Tandis que ces pensées le harcelaient, Draco s'aperçut que Londubat le fixait avec des yeux confus et rétrécis et sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Clignant des yeux quand Draco attrapa son regard, il se corrigea et s'éclaircit la gorge avec maladresse.

"Désolé", at-il lancé bruyamment, attirant l'attention de tous les autres membres du petit groupe. "Mais ... je veux dire, je dois demander."

Draco échangea un rapide coup d'œil averti avec Blaise. "Continue, Londubat."

"Alors vous deux êtes bien maintenant?"

Blaise sourit. "Défini bien."

"Bien ..." commença-t-il avec hésitation. "Tu sais. Comme si tu n'étais pas ... Tu sais."

"Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts", dit Draco.

"Pas seulement ça. Avant vous etiez tous les deux… euh… vous etiez tous les deux…"

"Des connards?" offrit Ron.

"Oui!" S'exclama Neville, puis son visage s'effondra. "Non! Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je-

"Nous sommes toujours des connards", dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. "Mais je suppose que nous sommes ... des bon connards maintenant."

"des bon connards ressemblent à une description pertinente," acquiesça Draco.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se penchait pour picorer sa joue. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Je dirais que vous êtes des hommes bons et honnêtes."

"Et désolé, puis-je vérifier quelque chose?" demanda Neville. "Vous deux" - il désigna Hermione et Draco - "Et vous deux" - son doigt se déplaça vers Luna et Blaise - "Êtes-vous ... tu sais ... ensemble?"

"Tous les quatre?" sourit Draco. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, Londubat, mais je ne peux pas parler pour les autres."

"Je ne voulais pas dire ... tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione étouffa un rire avec le dos de sa main. "Draco et moi sommes en couple et Luna et Blaise sont en couple, Neville," expliqua-t-elle en lui souriant. "Une autres questions?"

"Juste une. Comment diable est-ce arrivé?"

Hermione et Draco partagèrent un regard bref mais significatif. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'était arrivé. Ça s'était en quelque sorte imposé à eux deux, comme un vent qui secoue les arbres avant de vous atteindre.

"Je suis désolé, Neville," dit Hermione. "Mais c'est une longue histoire, et je suis trop fatigué pour la raconter."

"Ok," soupira-t-il en se levant. "Dis-moi une autre fois alors. Je suis sûr que c'est une ... histoire intéressante. Je vais voir si les professeurs ont besoin d'un coup de main."

"Je viens avec toi", dit Dean.

"Moi aussi" dit Katie, se tournant vers Ron avec un sourire presque timide avant de se lever. "Merci d'avoir bandé ma main."

"Pas de problème," répondit-il. "À plus tard."

Les trois firent leurs adieux alors qu'ils laissaient le reste du petit groupe derrière eux et Draco remarqua le signe cordial que lui avait offert Londubat. Il acquiesça. Pour être juste, le gars avait décapité un énorme serpent qui s'était avéré être l'animal de compagnie du sorcier le plus démoniaque du monde magique. Cela seul a valu à Londubat un peu de respect, bien que réticent.

"Katie est une gentille fille," remarqua Luna avec désinvolture. "N'est-elle pas Ron?"

Il cligna des yeux. "Euh, oui, je suppose."

"Et vous deux n'aviez pas l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch ensemble?"

"...Oui?"

Elle sourit avec contentement à elle-même. "Bien, c'est bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Euh, bien sûr, Luna," répondit-il, se raclant maladroitement la gorge.

"Et toi et Draco êtes amis maintenant," dit-elle. "C'est bien aussi."

Draco se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, ses yeux se brisant dans un regard noir. "Lovegood, tu as toute la subtilité d'un troll des montagnes."

"Alors vous n'êtes pas amis? Vous semblez bien vous entendre."

"Assez bien", répéta Draco sèchement.

"Nous sommes a notre maximum probablement," dit Ron. "Je pense que amis c'est pousser un peu, cependant, Luna."

"Je préfère penser à ça comme une ... tolérance mutuelle."

"Mais tu vois, tu n'es pas très doué pour admettre que tu as des amis," murmura pensivement Luna. "Tu ne penses toujours pas que je suis ton ami."

Draco lui lança un regard noir. "C'est parce que tu ne l'es pas."

"Oh, je le suis évidemment", dit-elle avec assurance.

"Elle l'est," acquiesça Hermione, souriant d'un air suffisant à Draco. "En parlant d'amis, je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis un moment maintenant."

"Il parlait à Aberforth la dernière fois que je l'ai vu", a déclaré Ron. "Peut-être qu'il s'est échappé un peu pour avoir de l'espace. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait une seconde pour réfléchir avec quelqu'un le félicite toutes les deux secondes."

"Comment était Harry quand tu lui as parlé?" demanda Luna.

"Comme tous les autres," répondit Hermione. "Exalté et dévasté à la fois. Il n'arrive pas croire qu'il l'a vraiment fait."

"Je dois dire," murmura Blaise, "je ne pensais pas que Potter serait réellement capable de battre Voldemort."

"Hm", bourdonna Draco d'accord. ''Malgré le fait que Granger m'ai harcelé du contraire, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait le tuer non plus. "

"Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire non plus, pour être honnête."

Le petit groupe de cinq personnes tournèrent simultanément la tête avec des halètements stupéfaits, regardant autour d'eux pour trouver la source de la nouvelle voix. Flottant juste derrière l'épaule d'Hermione, le visage désincarné de Harry flottait comme un ballon effrayant et voyeur alors qu'il leur souriait d'un air penaud.

"Les couilles de Merlin, Potter!" s'exclama Draco en reprenant son souffle après le choc. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à te faufiler comme ça? Ne pense-tu pas que notre cœur a eu assez d'attaques pour le-

"Chut, Malfoy," siffla Harry en regardant autour de lui. "Je ne veux pas attirer trop d'attention."

"Et bien, peut-être que tu aurais dû y penser avant de décider de faire peur à la-

"Félicitations, Potter," interrompit Blaise, la bouche serrée avec une sorte de maladresse sincère. "Je veux dire ... bon travail, je suppose."

Alors que Potter faisait un signe de tête amiable à Blaise, Draco tenta d'ignorer le coude d'Hermione, s'insinuant discrètement dans ses côtes, mais ses coups étaient persistants et devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. Toussant pour se racler la gorge, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et étudia ses chaussures, faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, les yeux de tous tournérent lentement vers lui.

"Ce que Blaise a dit," marmonna-t-il, mais apparemment, vu le regard noir que Granger envoya dans sa direction, cela ne suffisait pas. "Beau travail avec ... ce conneries de héros et ... tous ça ."

Malgré lui, Harry sourit. "C'est le mieux que je puisse attendre de toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Prends-le ou laisse-le, Potter," dit-il, puis, après coup, "Est-ce que je peux récupèrer ma baguette?"

"J'ai juste besoin de m'occuper de deux choses, et ensuite c'est à toi. Pas comme la baguette de Sureau, bien sûr."

"Harry", intervint Hermione, "Pourquoi diable portes-tu ta cape d'invisibilité?"

"Il a une cape d'invisibilité?" demanda Draco, puis grommela."Bien sûr, qu'il en a une."

"Je voulais un peu de paix et de calme", dit-il, ignorant les commentaires de Draco et déplaçant son regard entre Hermione et Ron. "Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux faire. Voulez-vous venir avec moi?"

Sans hésiter, Hermione et Ron étaient debout, s'approchant de la tête flottante de Potter. Avec ce qui semblait être un battement de matière, ils disparurent avec la tête de Potter. Des bruits de pas traînants résonnèrent sur le sol pendant quelques instants, puis il n'y eut plus qu'une légère trace de traînée là où la cape magique de Potter avait dérangé de la poussière et des débris.

Blaise déplaça ses yeux plutôt amusés vers Draco. "Est-ce que cela te dérange que ta petite amie disparaître avec deux hommes en utilisant un objet magique dans le seul but de préserver leurs intimité?"

"Non," répondit-il honnêtement. "Et c'est, à certains égards, assez troublant en soi, de faire confiance instinctivement comme ça. Je suis un peu énervé, cependant. J'avais quelques questions à poser, comme ce que Potter disait à propos de Snape et comment il est mort." Il soupira et haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que mes questions devront attendre plus tard."

Blaise se frotta le menton. "Nous avons tous beaucoup de questions, Draco. Les réponses viendront lorsque la poussière sera retombée."

"Puis-je te poser une question, Draco?" dit Luna en se penchant en avant, son expression intriguée.

Il la regarda avec prudence. "Je suis sûr que tu le feras quelle que soit ma réponse, Lovegood."

"Eh bien ... tu étais le maître de l'Ancien baguette, mais tu n'en avais aucune idée?"

"Pas même une petite, oui."

"Mais si tu avais su, aura-tu fait quelque chose différemment?"

"C'est une bonne question", remarqua Blaise, son ton légèrement plus doux d'affection.

"Jamais été un grand fan des questions" et si ", a déclaré Draco. La réalité était assez complexe sans considérer les autres. "Je n'ai jamais vu le but avec ça ."

"Oh, allez, mon pote. Luna t'a posé une bonne question là. Amuse-nous."

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, pensant à quand il était coincé avec Snape en Écosse pendant des mois, craignant pour sa vie et regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule, attendant pratiquement que Voldemort le trouve et le tue. Si il avait su alors que le pouvoir de l'Ancien baguette était entre ses mains tremblantes, il l'aurait bien sûr utilisée, mais ce n'était pas ce que Luna et Blaise lui demandaient.

Ils lui demandaient s'il échangeait une réalité de pouvoir avec la réalité dans laquelle il vivait maintenant; la réalité avec Granger.

Il a essayé de l'imaginer. Il essaya d'imaginer ne jamais être obligé de rester dans son dortoir. Il essaya d'imaginer que tous ces disputes ne s'étaient jamais produits. Il essaya d'imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert sa paume, puis la sienne, et mélangé leur sang. Il essaya d'imaginer ne jamais l'embrasser après la piqûre de l'abeille. Il tenta de s'imaginer qu'ils n'avaient jamais patiné, regardé des feux d'artifice, eu tous ce sexe, lu Shakespeare, parlé, pleuré, embrassé, crié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il essaya d'imaginer l'absence de toutes ces choses, et la simple idée de se l'imaginer, faisait quelque chose à son cœur, son âme même .

Une réalité sans son isolement et celui d'Hermione du reste du monde, et de tous les événements catalysés par cela, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait même supporter de contempler.

"Vous connaissez tous les deux déjà ma réponse," dit-il doucement. "Je ne changerais pas ça, jamais, pour rien au monde ."

Luna lui renvoya un regard avec une expression presque fière. "Je savais que tu allais dire ça." Appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaise, elle soupira de contentement. "Tout va changer maintenant, et ça va être tellement mieux."


	48. Après

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par BEX CHAN je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire merveilleuse.

...

Chapitre 48: After.

Le corps de Lucius Malfoy a été découvert le 6 mai, quatre jours à peine après la défaite de Voldemort par Harry Potter dans le cadre de la bataille de Poudlard.

Les efforts pour reconstruire et redonner à Poudlard toute sa beauté précédente avaient commencé deux jours après la bataille et le professeur Slughorn avait retrouvé le corps - ou plutôt une partie de celui-ci - sous un mur effondré dans la cour.

Sous les décombres, il y avait la jambe gauche de Lucius, une partie de son torse et son bras taché de la marque. Le reste de son corps n'a été retrouvé que le lendemain, lorsque deux Aurors sont tombés sur le reste du cadavre de Lucius dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Avec un groupe choisi d'Aurors loyaux et dignes de confiance, Shacklebolt et Foloeil ont rétabli un semblant d'ordre juridique dans le monde sorcier. Ce petit ministère de fortune, composé de cinquante membres au plus, s'attaquait lentement aux dégâts généralisés qui jonchaient le paysage britannique et rassemblait les derniers Mangemorts, les incarcérant pour attendre un procès.

Shacklebolt avait ordonné que personne n'entre dans le Manoir Malfoy au cas où Voldemort aurait utilisé des artefacts sombres pendant qu'il l'utilisait comme base, qui pourrait blesser quiconque essayant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Après avoir passé quelques jours à étudier le manoir et à tester sa sécurité avec des charmes, les Aurors avaient été envoyés pour fouiller la propriété et s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Ils trouvèrent l'autre moitié de Lucius à l'intérieur du manoir. Plus spécifiquement, dans la chambre de Draco.

En utilisant le sort Prior Incantatem, les Aurors confirmèrent ce qu'ils soupçonnaient déjà: Lucius Malfoy avait tenté de transplaner de Poudlard au Manoir et avait été fatalement desartubulé.

Shacklebolt avait informé Draco en personne.

Draco avait incliné la tête une fois, serré la mâchoire et avait simplement dit: "D'accord."

Bien sûr, la question avait traversé l'esprit de Draco: pourquoi diable Lucius avait-il tenté de transplaner dans sa chambre? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais et s'était forcé à ne pas se torturer en analysant tous les scénarios possibles.

Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Il y a un certain niveau de liberté avec l'ignorance.

Deux jours plus tard, il semblait toujours stoïque alors qu'Andromeda fixait sa cravate noire en un nœud parfait autour de son cou avec des doigts agiles. Ils se turent tous les deux, il n'a pas commenté les ongles rongés de sa tante, et elle n'a pas commenté ses épaules tendues. Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Teddy dormir sans bruit dans son berceau, complètement en paix. L'ignorance est un tel bonheur. Lissant sa cravate et la glissant derrière les plis de sa veste de costume, Andromeda soupira et lui offrit un faible sourire.

"Là", dit-elle. "Tu as l'air très intelligent dans ce costume."

"J'espère bien. Je pense que c'est la satané seule chose que j'ai porter depuis une semaine. Je pourrais aussi bien dormir dedans ."

C'était une exagération, bien sûr. Dans la semaine qui a suivi la bataille de Poudlard, Draco avait assisté à trois funérailles. Remus et Tonks avaient été enterrés trois jours après l'événement, Ted avait été enterré le lendemain et Théo avait ensuite été enterré à ses côtés le même jour.

Quatre personnes, trois funérailles.

Draco avait appris la mort de Lucius une heure à peine après avoir descendu Theo dans le sol. Quand Draco repensa à ce jour-là, ce fut un flou de bruine, de vêtements noirs et de yeux bruns. Les yeux de Granger. Ses phares dans la nuit.

Et bien sûr, ce costume noir.

Sa mère avait acheté le costume en cinquième année, juste après l'arrestation de Lucius. Il l'avait porté presque un an auparavant, quand il avait laissé les Mangemorts entrer à Poudlard et avait donc été forcé de se cacher avec Snape. C'était la seule tenue qu'il avait en sa possession avant la nuit fatidique. À l'exception de la nuit où les Mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard, Draco n'avait porté le costume qu'à une autre occasion avant la bataille de Poudlard: il y a deux ans, lors du procès de Lucius.

Il y avait une ironie quelque part, mais il ne s'en souciait pas assez.

À l'époque, le costume était un peu trop grand, mais maintenant, il lui allait parfaitement, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus énervé.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui serait son quatrième enterrement, et il verrait un cinquième cadavre plongé dans le sol comme une graine morte et sans but. Le cadavre de Lucius. Une graine sans but, en effet.

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda Andromèda.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Indifférent."

"Je ne crois pas ça."

"Eh bien, c'est ce que je ressens."

En expirant, elle secoua tristement la tête. "Tu as le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, Draco -

"Je ne-

"Ecoute-moi juste une minute," plaida-t-elle. "Tu penses que je n'ai rien senti quand j'ai découvert que Bellatrix était morte?"

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent sous le choc. "As tu?"

"Oui. Elle était ma soeur."

"Elle a tué ta fille!"

"Elle était malgré tout quelqu'un dans ma vie", dit Andromeda, la voix tremblante. "Et quand j'ai appris qu'elle était décédée, j'ai senti dans mon cœur un pincement instinctif, mais c'était triste. Oui, je la haïssais. Je jure sur mon âme que je la hais encore et je la détesterai probablement toujours et ce jusqu'à ma mort pour tout ce qu'elle a fait à moi et à ma famille. Elle me les a volées ... " Elle s'arrêta pour retenir quelques larmes, puis elle prit une profonde respiration tremblante. "Mais je l'ai aimé une fois. Je l'aimais, tout comme tu aimais Lucius."

Draco détourna les yeux au sol. "Je sens seulement la haine."

"Non, c'est tout ce que tu choisis de ressentir quand tu penses à lui, parce que c'est plus facile", répondit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. "Je comprends ça. Je le comprends vraiment. Mais ça va, Draco. C'est bon de ressentir des choses pour des gens qui ne le méritent pas. C'est bien de ressentir des choses que tu ne veux pas ressentir, pour des personnes qui ne le méritent pas. Si tout le monde pouvait étouffer ses sentiments envers les gens qui ne méritaient pas, le monde serait trop parfait. Nous sommes humains, et nous sommes parfois au plus beau de ce que nous sommes quand nous sentons des choses que nous ne devrions pas. "

Draco continua d'étudier le sol, remuant mal à l'aise et frottant ses chaussures contre les carreaux de la cuisine d'Andromèda. Sa bouche était sèche sans mots et son esprit lourd de pensées. Heureusement, un cri aigu et perçant le sauva de son propre silence.

Andromeda soupira alors que Teddy commençait à se lamenter de son berceau . S'attardent un moment devant Draco, elle repoussa un pli têtu dans sa cravate puis se dirigea vers le bébé, le soulevant dans ses bras.

"Il va certainement être bruyant", marmonna-t-elle en le berçant. "Tout comme sa mère. Pauvre chose."

En les regardant tous les deux, Draco sentit une pression monter à l'intérieur de lui.un malaise qui rendait un peu chancelant .

"'Dromeda," commença-t-il lentement. "Comment diable fait-tu cela?"

"Fais quoi, chérie?"

"Continuer."

Elle leva les yeux de son petit-fils en pleurs. "Parce que je le dois."

"Mais tu as perdu tout le monde."

"Pas tout le monde", dit-elle. "Pas Teddy, pas toi."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Sommes-nous assez?"

"Oh, mon dieu", murmura-t-elle, l'air horrifié qu'il est posé la question."Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Bien sûr que vous êtes tous les deux plus que suffisants. Et j'ai mes autres membres des Illuminés, aussi. Blaise, Miles, Tracey, Milli ... Je vous aime tous beaucoup. Cela semble idiot, mais je ... je me considère comme une sorte de de tante pour vous tous qui êtes restés ici-

"Bien plus qu'une tante, 'Dromeda", lui assura-t-il, et elle sourit en réponse. "Pour Théo aussi."

"Oui. Pauvre Théo."

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu dire merci, Dromeda. Pour avoir accepté de laisser Theo être enterré à côté de Ted. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça."

"Honnêtement, je suis honorée", a-t-elle déclaré. "Que mon mari ait eu un impact aussi positif sur quelqu'un d'aussi endommagé que Theo, il l'affectionait beaucoup ... Je suis très fier. Des deux."

Un autre bruit aigu a coupé l'air. Tandis que la bouilloire sifflait, les pleurs de Teddy devinrent de plus en plus forts, comme s'il essayait de le surpasser.

"Oh mon Dieu", marmonna Andromeda.

"Donne-le," dit Draco en désignant Teddy. "Je le tiens."

"Non, non, nous il ne faut pas froisser ton costume."

"'Dromeda, c'est bon," insista-t-il, lui prenant soigneusement le bébé. "Je me fiche complètement de la façon dont mon costume sera pour l'enterrement de Lucius."

Andromeda avait l'air de vouloir commenter, mais elle devait avoir changé d'avis et elle se dirigea pour faire face à la bouilloire sifflante. Une fois calé contre le torse de Draco, le hurlement de Teddy se calma en doux reniflements et en ces sons précieux et inintelligibles que les bébés font. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, il avait suivi un cours intensif sur les soins du bébé de la part d'Andromeda et d'Hermione et, pour être honnête, il commençait lentement à comprendre et a aimer ça .

"Il t'aime bien", dit Andromèda. "Hermione ne t'accompagne-t-elle pas à l'enterrement?"

"Non. Elle a offert de venir, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être là. Elle n'a aucune raison de faire le deuil de Lucius."

"Alors où est-elle? Est-ce qu'elle est restée ici la nuit dernière ou à Grimmauld Place?"

"Elle est restée ici, mais elle s'est rendue à Poudlard ce matin avec les autres" expliqua-t-il. "Tu ne les a pas entendu partir?"

"J'ai cru entendre Milli et Tracey partir, mais pas les autres", dit-elle distraitement. "Tu sais que Milli déménage ce soir?"

"Ha oui?"

"Elle va rester chez son oncle dans le Gloucestershire. Je l'ai rencontré hier et c'est un homme gentil. Et puis Luna et Blaise vont emménagé chez Xenophilius ce week-end, il a maintenant réparé la maison"

"Miles et Tracey aussi," dit Draco . "Miles a hérité de la maison après la mort de son père pendant la guerre et je pense qu'ils emménageront bientôt. Je les ai entendu en parler. Tu sera bientôt libérés de nous."

"...Oui."

Remarquant le soupçon de tristesse dans son ton, Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien", dit-elle rapidement, mais elle pencha ensuite la tête penchée pensivement. "Je veux dire, je savais que vous alliez tous bientôt partir. C'était toujours un arrangement provisoire, mais l'idée que la maison soit silencieuse ... enfin, pas complètement silencieuse avec Teddy, mais quand même ..."

Sa voix s'estompa dans un silence révélateur qui fit que les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent, plissant son front légèrement. L'étudiant de près, il essaya de se mettre à sa place. Elle n'était plus toute jeune; quand Teddy sera adolescente, elle aura atteint l'âge de soixante ans. Déjà, la tension de la semaine écoulée - tous les décès et la fatigue de s'occuper de ce petit bébé - avait ajouté quelques cheveux gris à sa couronne et quelques rides à son front. Tandis qu'elle inclinait la bouilloire pour verser de l'eau dans une marmite, il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et, malgré tous ses efforts pour la masquer, il avait remarqué que des traces de larmes lui coloraient les joues presque tous les matins.

Elle se débrouillait merveilleusement bien, presque à un niveau surnaturel, mais il avait le sentiment que les fissures sur sa façade courageuse ne feraient que s'aggraver à mesure que le temps passait. Tout comme les bâtiments, même les personnes les plus fortes et les plus fières sont battues et cassé par le temps, si ce n'est la guerre.

Teddy s'était endormi dans ses bras, alors il replaça avec précaution le bébé dans son berceau le placant comme Andromeda lui avait montré quelques jours auparavant.

"En fait, Dromeda," dit Draco. "Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te demander."

.

.

C'était pathétique, vraiment.

Si monumentalement pathétique.

À part les deux jeunes volontaires que Shacklebolt avait poliment demandé d'aider à l'inhumation du cercueil de Lucius dans le caveau de la famille Malfoy, seules deux personnes assistaient à ses obsèques: Narcissa et Draco.

Draco tenait la main tremblante de sa mère alors qu'elle essuyait furieusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lors de la cérémonie.

Si on pouvait appeler ça une cérémonie.

Narcissa avait dit quelques mots et c'était fini; Le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas demandé à Draco s'il voulait dire quelque chose en disait long. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui demander, cependant. Si cela avait été son affaire, il n'y aurait pas assisté du tout.

Tout était fini en moins de dix minutes et c'était tout. Lucius était parti pour toujours, six pieds sous terre, ni pardonné ni oublié.

La pierre tombale de Lucius, un peu comme la cérémonie, était très courte.

Ici se trouve Lucius Armand Malfoy

1954 - 1998

Enfin en paix

Alors que Draco et Narcissa marchaient dans un sentier qui menait à travers les jardins du Manoir depuis le lieu de sépulture, ils pouvaient voir un petit groupe d'Aurors près des portes principales. Des enquêtes préliminaires et des recherches étaient toujours en cours pour rechercher tous les artefacts dangereux que Voldemort aurait pu utiliser pendant son séjour au manoir. En conséquence, Narcissa séjournait dans l'une des maisons de vacances Malfoy situées près des lacs Blashford.

"J'ai parlé à Foloeil plus tôt," dit Narcissa, sa voix un peu enrouée. "Il a dit qu'ils pourraient faire des fouilles dans le manoir pendant des mois."

Draco se renfrogna. "Mois?"

"Oui. Apparemment, ils ont déjà trouvé quelques objets."

"Alors tu vas rester à Blashford?" Il a demandé. "Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent que tu peux retourner chez toi?"

Narcissa arrêta de marcher alors Draco aussi. "En fait, je voulais te parler de ça."

"D'accord", dit-il avec prudence. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Je pense que oui. Tu vois, je pense que je dois sortir de la Grande-Bretagne pendant un moment."

"Tu es en train de partir?"

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de rentrer au Manoir, Draco", soupira-t-elle tristement. "Il y a trop de mauvaises choses qui se sont passées là-bas qui font ... que je ne peux pas revenir."

Draco hésita, confus. "Mais ... où compte-tu aller?"

"Nous avons une propriété à Guernesey, et je-

"Guernesey? L'île?"

"Écoutez-moi un instant. Je sais que c'est assez loin, mais il y a des liens entre les cheminées de là-bas et le ministère britannique si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit." Elle baissa les yeux. "Plus important encore, personne là-bas ne me connaît. C'est isolé. Tu sais, j'ai déjà des journalistes pleins d'espoir qui m'ont contacté pour me parler de Lucius-

"Dit-leur de se faire foutre."

"Draco", elle fronça les sourcils. "Je veux être loin de tout pendant un moment, au moins jusqu'à ce que ça ce calme."

Il essayait de ne pas être d'accord, mais il l'était. Il savait exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Le soir du jour de la bataille, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher derrière les collines et que tout était recouvert d'orange, McGonagall avait attiré l'attention de tous les survivants. Tout le monde avait pris part à un silence de deux minutes, levant leurs baguettes lumineuses au-dessus de leur tête en signe de respect pour les victimes. Par la suite, McGonagall avait révélé l'innocence de Snape et déclaré qu'il devait rester dans les mémoires comme un héros.

Elle avait également pris le temps d'en noter plusieurs autres, comme elle les appelait, "Des héros improbables", qui comprenait lui-même, sa mère et les autres membres des "Illuminés ". Draco soupçonna que la raison principale de McGonagall était de dissuader les regards sceptiques qui continuaient de dériver sur eux pendant la journée et, à certains égards, cela avait fonctionné.

Mais les gens avaient aussi remarqué que le nom de Lucius ne figurait pas sur cette liste de héros improbables, et beaucoup l'avaient vu lancer des sorts et des sortilèges pendant la bataille. Tout le monde savait ce que Lucius était, mais ils n'en savaient pas assez sur sa mère, deux journalistes ont demandé à Draco de lui faire part de ses expériences personnelles pendant la guerre, y compris des détails sur Lucius.

La différence entre Draco et sa mère était qu'il avait Granger.

Granger: le meilleur ami de Potter le Sauveur du monde magique, et sans doute la sorcière adolescente la plus aimée et la plus respectée de Grande-Bretagne voir du monde à l'heure actuelle. Pour tous le trio marchaient sur l'eau.

Avec à peine un regard énervé, et Granger pourrait étouffer la presse de plus en plus indiscrète et Draco serait sauvé de tout traitement malveillants des curieux qui pensait avoir des droits sur sa vie privée.

Parce qu'il était le petit ami- jalousé de beaucoup- de Hermione Granger, et ce titre avait certainement ses avantages en ce moment.

Et quel était le titre de sa mère? Narcissa Malfoy: Veuve de Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort qui a tué un adolescent.

Même avec le soutien de McGonagall et Hermione, et la connaissance que Narcissa avait travaillé avec l'Ordre, les gens étaient toujours méfiants, et il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. Les esprits sont dangereusement têtus? recherchant souvent les histoires les plus sordides et scandaleuses pour se divertir, quel que soit le raisonnement de leur cœur plus tendre.

Il n'a pas reproché à sa mère de vouloir partir. Si il n'y avait pas eu Granger, il aurait déjà transplané son chemin vers l'autre bout du monde.

"D'accord" murmura-t-il. "Je comprends, mais ... combien de temps compte-tu rester à Guernesey?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement, mais au moins un an."

"Un an? Qu'est-ce que ... je pensais que tu voulais dire pour un mois ou deux. Es-tu sûr, mère?"

"Je suis positivement sûr, Draco. Je dois ... partir," lui dit-elle. "Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi."

Le visage de Draco tomba. "Venir avec toi?"

"Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu auras bientôt dix-huit ans et tu auras ton héritage-

"Mère-

"Mais si tu as peur de ne pas voir autant Hermione, elle peut venir et rester à autant-

"Non, ce n'est pas ça", dit-il, exhalant difficilement pour se stabiliser. "Mère, je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, et ce n'est pas à cause de Granger."

"Oh," murmura-t-elle, essayant évidemment de cacher sa déception. "Bien je comprends-

"J'ai parlé à Andromeda plus tôt et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais vivre avec elle", se précipita-t-il. "Je vais vivre avec tante Dromeda, maman."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "Oh. Je vois. Bien ... c'est-

"Elle m'a accueilli malgré toute les histoires avec notre famille", continua-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait. "Et elle s'est occupée de moi, même si j'étais méchant au début. Et maintenant, elle est toute seule et s'occupe de son petit-fils. Son mari, sa fille et son gendre ont tous été tués et elle est complètement seule-

"Sauf toi," interrompit Narcissa avec un sourire perdu.

"Sauf moi", a-t-il répété. "Je lui dois beaucoup. Je veux l'aider avec le petit et juste ... être là. Je tiens à elle, et" Il relâcha un souffle presque nerveux "J'avais espéré que ça pourrait vous aider à vous réconcilier toute les deux. "

"Ah," murmura-t-elle. "Bien, tu vois ... c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire."

"Vous avez toutes les deux besoin l'une de l'autre en ce moment. Vous avez toutes les deux perdu des personnes que vous aimez-

"Draco, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis presque de trois décennies. Et les choses que je lui ai dites ... personne ne devrait jamais dire ce genre de choses à une soeur. J'ai... j'ai honte et je regrette aujourd'hui."

"Mais elle m'a pardonné, et elle va-

"Je ne me suis pas pardonnée pour ce que je lui ai dit", avoua-t-elle, abattue. "Les choses que j'ai dites étaient ... tellement horribles-

"Mère-

"Mais peut-être, maintenant que nous t'avons en commun ... Peut-être que je pourrais venir la visiter, voir comment ça se passe."

Draco hocha la tête, même s'il soupçonnait qu'elle le disait plus pour lui faire plaisir. "Tu devrais."

"Peut-être," répéta-t-elle.

"Mais tu as toujours l'intention de déménager à Guernesey?"

"Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu peux venir en passant par les Cheminette, et une fois que tu aura visité plusieurs fois, tu pourras Transplaner."

"Et ... ça ne te dérange pas que je vive avec Andromeda?"

Elle hésita et pinça les lèvres avec contemplation, fixant son visage avec une expression entre tristesse et fièrté. Après au moins une minute complète, elle força un autre sourire et toucha son visage, caressant la crête de sa joue avec son pouce.

"Tu vas me manquer terriblement, bien sûr," murmura-t-elle doucement. "Mais je pense que ta décision de rester avec Andromeda est la bonne. Et je ... je suis content de ta décision."

Il exhala son soulagement. "Je te remercie."

Draco permit à sa mère de l'attirer vers elle et de l'envelopper d'une étreinte désespérée et écrasante. Il lui permit également de sangloter dans le creux de son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse réellement sentir l'humidité de ses larmes filtrer à travers sa chemise et lui lécher la peau. Ils sont restés comme ça longtemps; Draco soupçonna plus longtemps que l'enterrement de Lucius avait duré. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle tint fermement sa main, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'éloigne soudainement.

"Ça va?" il lui a demandé.

"Oui, ça va. Je suis juste une vieille femme idiote."

Et elle avait vraiment l'air vieille maintenant; usé, en fait.

"Allez," dit-il en la tirant comme il commençait à marcher. "Je te ramène à Blashford."

"Draco," lâcha-t-elle soudainement. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de ton père aujourd'hui parce que je sais que tu es toujours en colère-

"Mère," gémit-il fatigué, "S'il te plaît -

"Mais tu dois lui pardonner. Pas aujourd'hui ou demain, ni même dans dix ans. Mais un jour, tu devras lui pardonner. Si tu permets à cette colère de s'infecter en toi pour le reste de ta vie, elle te hantera. Comprends tu?"

"Allez, maman, je te ramène à la maison."

Elle a tenu son terrain. "Est-ce que tu comprends?"

"Non, je ne peux pas," dit-il avec raideur. "Pas du tout."

"Alors je veux que tu réfléchisses à pour quoi tu demandes à Andromèda de me pardonner," se précipita-t-elle à bout de souffle.

"C'est différent!"

"L'est-ce ? Ton père et moi avons peut-être eu différentes victimes dans différentes, mais nos crimes étaient les mêmes. J'ai désavoué un membre de ma famille parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux d'un né de moldu."

Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux et attrapa ses épaules, essayant de calmer ses mains tremblantes. "Mais tu n'a pas tué quelqu'un!" il cracha à travers ses dents serrées, puis dans un murmure dur: "Tu n'as pas tué Theo. Tu n'as pas tué mon ami."

Narcissa inclina la tête. "Non, tu as raison. Je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Et Theo ... Tu sais ce qu'il subissait. Tu sais que son père était une merde qui s'efforçait de garder son fils aussi brisé qu'une personne puisse l'être sans être mort! Theo a parcouru le chemin de la vie avec son père le pied pressant sur son dos! Et puis il se libére enfin et il a eu cette…chance. Une chance de se réparer et putin Lucius l'a volé! Il l'a volé et il l''a tué! "

Draco retint une respiration qui fit frissonner tout son corps.

"C'est pourquoi je ne lui pardonnerai pas!" il cria. "Tu penses que c'est juste parce qu'il m'a renié? Ce n'est pas le cas! Je m'y attendais! Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était que Lucius tue mon ami! Comprends-tu?"

La lèvre inférieure de Narcissa trembla lorsqu'elle regarda Draco. Elle réalisa maintenant, après l'avoir entendu parler de pères brisant leurs fils, que son fils avait également été brisé par son père. Et cela l'a brisée en retour.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule la pierre tombale fraîchement ciselée de Lucius, elle se demanda si elle sentirait toujours cette loyauté insensée et futile battre dans son cœur pour son mari mort, le Mangemort. Elle luttait impitoyablement contre sa loyauté plus rationnelle envers Draco, et c'était comme une émeute entre sa tête et son cœur. Cela lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression que cela continuerait à lui faire mal pendant un certain temps.

Voyez-vous, elle a parfois oublié. Elle a oublié que son mari décédé avait tué un garçon. Elle a oublié.

Faiblement, elle tira la main de Draco. "Peux-tu me ramener à la maison, s'il te plaît?"

"Mère, je suis désolée", dit-il, plus calme maintenant. "Je ne voulais pas crier après toi, mais je-

"Je sais, chérie. Je suis juste prête à rentrer à la maison maintenant."

Avec le bruit de l'apparition dans les oreilles causant l'aggravation de son mal de tête déjà implacable, Draco arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Il a étudié ses environs. Une semaine après la bataille, et déjà, Poudlard se remettait de son épreuve. Mais alors, c'était la merveille de la magie; avec seulement quelques coups de baguettes magique, les gravats pouvaient être déplacés et les briques empilées. Le nettoyage n'était pas le problème, c'étaient les réparations qui allaient durer le plus longtemps.

En regardant maintenant le château fort, il put voir les dégâts causés aux tours et aux bastions qui s'étendaient haut dans le ciel. Certains avaient des trous béants, certains semblaient même basculer dangereusement sur le côté et certains étaient presque complètement partis avec seulement un squelette de bois tenace pour tenir en place. La silhouette de Poudlard avait tellement changé que Draco avait du mal à se repérer alors qu'il gravissait le sentier à la recherche de Granger.

En traversant Poudlard, il croisa de nombreuses personnes qui faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour soigner les blessures du château. Certains lui ont offert des signes de reconnaissance polis, d'autres non.

Longdubat, bénissez ses chaussettes en coton, le saluant même avec un large sourire. Draco ne savait pas comment répondre à ça, alors il se baissa la tête et continua de marcher, gardant les yeux baissés afin que Londubat ne soit pas tenté d'engager une conversation. Plusieurs pas plus tard, il rencontra Blaise et Luna en train de réparer une des salles de classe.

"Bonjour Draco", salua Luna d'un air léger. "J'aime ton costume."

"Je l'ai porté à un enterrement."

"Je peux voir pourquoi. Il est noir et déprimant."

"Un peu comme cette conversation?" répliqua Draco, ignorant le regard noir de Blaise. "L'un ou l'autre d'entre vous a vu Granger quelque part?"

"Pas depuis ce matin", répondit Blaise. "Comment était l'enterrement?"

"Beaucoup de plaisir," plaisanta-t-il. "Je te le dirai plus tard, je dois parler de quelque chose à Granger."

"Quelque chose d'excitant?" demanda Luna.

"Non, curieuse", il fronça les sourcils en se détournant du couple. "Si tu la vois, dis-lui que je la cherche."

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle; elle était devenu la base non officielle des efforts de restauration de Poudlard et semblait être un endroit aussi propice pour la trouvée. À l'exception de quelques éraflures et égratignures, la Grande Salle était en bon état et son centre était devenu un poste de commandement improvisé. Quelques notes sur les zones les plus touchées de Poudlard se trouvaient sur les bancs de la piece. À côté, une zone de récupération - dirigée par Mme Rosmerta et Ambrosius Flume - permettait aux gens de déguster des rafraîchissements entre les travaux.

Draco scruta la pièce à la recherche des cheveux long et touffus d'Hermione, puis les scruta à nouveau car parfois elle portait les cheveux coiffé. Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas là, il se retourna pour partir et regarder ailleurs, mais il hésita quand un éclat de cheveux orange signature Weasley l'aveugla temporairement. Ron et Katie étaient près de la zone de récupération, discutant avec désinvolture et buvant de l'eau, prenant évidemment une pause pour réparer Poudlard. Draco envisagea de demander à Weasley où se trouvait Granger, mais il décida qu'il serait probablement plus facile de chercher par lui-même quand Weasley le repéra. Avec une réticence qu'il n'essayait pas de dissimuler (ou s'il le faisait, il ne le faisait pas bien), il marmonna quelque chose à Katie et s'approcha de Draco.

"Malfoy", salua Ron avec maladresse, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Tu es ... terriblement habillé aujourd'hui pour le nettoyage."

"Funérailles", dit-il simplement.

"Oh ... euh" bégaya Ron. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Draco arqua un sourcil interrogateur. "Vraiment, Weasley? Est-ce que nous allons faire ami ami maintenant? Nous avons accepté d'être civils, c'est suffisant. Parce que si tu fait cette chose à chaque fois que je te vois, je me jetterai sûrement d'une falaise."

"Tu le promet? Puis-je regarder?"

Malgré lui, Draco eut un sourire narquois et dit, "C'est plus comme ça, Weasley."

"Ouais, la civilité suffira ," acquiesça Ron. "Tu es toujours un branleur."

"Alors toi aussi," répliqua-t-il. "Tu as vu Granger quelque part?"

"La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parlé d'elle, elle était à l'étage avec Harry et McGonagall. Ils travaillaient sur la tour Gryffondor, je pense."

"D'accord," dit Draco, en tournant les talons.

"De rien, Malfoy!" appelé Ron.

"Tu rêve, Weasley!"

Revenant sur ses pas et se dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche, Draco se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Ou essaya. De toute façon, il connaissait à peine le chemin menant au dortoir de sa maison rival, et étant donné que Poudlard était complètement endommagée, il était facile d'être désorienté. Certains escaliers (y compris le grand escalier) étaient toujours inaccessibles, des couloirs obstrués ont créé des labyrinthes déroutants, et l'absence de nombreux murs faisait que vous vous retrouviez parfois dehors sans le vouloir. Après plusieurs détours frustrants, Draco monta son cinquième escalier jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

Tous les portraits avaient été démontés et placés dans une pièce où ils étaient en sécurité, alors Draco se glissa simplement à l'intérieur et fut immédiatement frappé par un souffle de vent. Se déplaçant dans la salle commune et se faufilant autour des chaises et des tables retournées, il suivit la source du vent dans la grande salle de lecture, où un trou béant dans le mur permettait au vent d'envahir l'espace. Granger, McGonagall et Potter discutaient de la cavité de la tour alors qu'ils brandissaient leur baguette pour effacer les débris éparpillés dans la pièce.

Dans un pull rouge bouffant et une salopette surdimensionnée semée de terre et de boue, les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval hautes. Hermione avait l'air d'avoir été traînée dans un champ immonde, mais Draco souriait d'amusement. Surtout quand il baissa les yeux sur son costume parfait.

Elle l'aperçut avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et, avec des excuses marmonnées, elle quitta le côté de McGonagall et se précipita vers Draco. Ses traits étaient serrés d'appréhension alors qu'elle lui passait les bras autour du cou et le tenait si près qu'il étouffait.

"J'ai pensé à toi toute la matinée," dit-elle en relâchant son emprise.

"Putain, Granger, je pense que tu as cassé quelque chose," gémit-il en se frottant la nuque maintenant douloureuse. "C'était pour quoi?"

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi!"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ... Est-ce que toi et ma tante Dromeda vous vous êtes donné le mot? Parce qu'elle m'a donné une oreille attentive ce matin, aussi."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Nous nous soucions toutes les deux de toi et nous sommes sentons concernés-

"Mais je vais bien-

"Tu ne vas pas bien, Draco—

"Granger, regarde-moi," dit-il doucement, attendant qu'elle le fasse. "Je vais vraiment bien. Mais peut-être que demain je n'irai pas bien. Ou peut-être le lendemain. Ou peut-être dans quelques semaines. Et quand je ne serai pas bien, tu sera la première à savoir; peut-être la seule personne savoir. Mais aujourd'hui, je promets, je vais bien. "

Hermione l'étudia avec les yeux rétrécis pendant un moment, puis hocha lentement la tête. "D'accord" soupira-t-elle. "D'accord, tu vas bien. Alors ... comment ça s'est passé? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre ..."

"Est venu? Non, juste ma mère et moi."

"Et comment vas ta mère?"

"Pas si bien. Elle ..." il s'éloigna lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était à portée de voix de McGonagall et de Potter, et que ce dernier semblait écouter sans aucune subtilité. "En fait, y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons aller? Je dois te dire quelque chose."

"D'accord", dit-elle. "En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Sans autre explication, Hermione lui saisit la main, le tirant hors de la tour puis dans un petit couloir juste à côté. Son environnement lui était familier, mais Draco ne pouvait pas situer pourquoi, aussi il la suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une alcôve qui cachait dans son ombre une porte. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione attrapa la poignée que Draco réalisa où elle l'avait amené.

Leur pièce. Ou plutôt leur ancienne chambre.

La première chose que Draco remarqua fut qu'il n'y avait pas de trous dans les murs, et que le plafond et le sol étaient intacts. Cela ne voulais pas dire que la chambre n'a pas été malmené. Un peu comme partout dans le château, la majorité des meubles ont été réaménagés et divers objets éparpillés dans la pièce. La vieille porte de la chambre de Granger avait été soufflée de ses charnières et, au-delà, il pouvait voir que sa fenêtre avait été complètement brisée. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et il remarqua que pas mal de carreaux avaient été brisés comme une mosaïque accidentelle. Il a compté les tuiles tombées; il y en avait dix-sept. La vieille porte de sa chambre était fermée et il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, après que Granger et lui aient commencé leur relation, il n'y avait de toute façon pas passé beaucoup de temps.

Et puis, finalement, il remarqua quelque chose sur le sol qui le fit hésiter et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

C'était le livre que Granger lui avait demandé de lire des mois auparavant; la biographie de Martin Luther King.

La photo de l'homme le regardait avec des yeux souriants et chaleureux. Draco se pencha pour le ramasser avec des mains douces et délicates, puis il le plaça sur une étagère vide, la réparant de sorte qu'il puisse toujours voir l'expression aimable de King. Quand il se retourna vers Granger, elle l'observait attentivement.

"Elle a bien survécu", dit-elle, faisant un geste des bras vers la pièce. "Quelques petites bosses et contusions, ici et là, mais rien qui ne puisse être réparé. En fait, c'est probablement l'une des meilleures chambres que j'ai vues jusqu'à présent."

Draco acquiesça. "Elle est plutôt en forme."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais te la montrer. Je pensais que c'était ... réconfortant de voir à quel point elle avait résisté à la guerre."

"Oui", dit-il simplement, regardant toujours autour de lui. "Çest en fait plutôt ... étrange d'être ici, cependant."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire", acquiesça-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais c'est étrange. C'est comme si j'étais entouré de fantômes. Chaque centimètre de cette pièce me rappelle un souvenir."

"Et tous ne sont pas de bons souvenirs."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Non, pas tous. La plupart d'entre eux, cependant. Être ici me fait penser à lire Shakespeare, faire du thé le matin ..."

"Patiner à Noël, en regardant le feu d'artifice depuis ta fenêtre", ajouta-t-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent un moment sur les siennes, chaudes et souples; elle avait le goût du jus de pomme. Quand il s'éloigna, il lui sourit et dit: "Et, bien sûr, tout le sexe merci Merlin."

Hermione se moqua et roula des yeux. "Est-ce que tu dois toujours dire des conneries?"

"Toujours", ria-t-il, volant un autre baiser effronté avant de se tourner vers la chambre de Hermione. "Surtout quand je suis ici. Hé, Granger, tu as envie d'un rapide-

"Ne finis pas cette phrase," gronda-t-elle. "Que voulais-tu me dire? Sur ta mère?"

Toute la joie s'échappa des traits acérés de Draco. En enlevant le verre brisé sur les coussins, il se posa sur le siège de la fenêtre et invita Hermione à le rejoindre.

"Devrais-je m'inquiéter?" Demanda Hermione avec précaution.

"Non, viens juste ici."

Ils s'assirent côte à côte, les pieds pendants à la fenêtre brisée. Le soleil était doux sur leurs visages malgré le voile de brume enveloppant sa lueur, et juste au-delà des terres de Poudlard, un petit troupeau de Thestrals volait gracieusement vers le sud avec un vol magistrale. Les bruits de tous ceux qui réparaient le château étaient parfois capturés par une brise capricieuse, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient au calme ici ; assez silencieux pour que Draco puisse entendre Hermione tapoter nerveusement le cadre de la fenêtre.

"Granger, il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre", dit-il en lui tenant la main pour immobiliser son tapotement agité. "Je te le promets. J'avais juste besoin de te dire que ma mère avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu ...

"Vous partez?" laissa échapper Hermione.

"Non, Granger, calme-toi. Je ne pars pas. Ma mère déménage à Guernesey, et apparemment, Foloeil a déclaré que personne ne pouvait entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy pendant un certain temps; non pas que je prévoie de revenir après ..."

"Après tous ce qui s'est passé là-bas."

"Exactement," acquiesça-t-il. "Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai parlé à tante Dromeda ce matin et je vais vivre avec elle pendant un moment."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. "Vraiment?"

"Elle va avoir besoin d'aide avec Teddy, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule. Je veux dire, elle gère bien tout ça, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour être avec elle, et quand j'ai demandé si je pouvais rester, elle a semblait assez heureuse de l'idée. "

"Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Je pense que c'est ... très noble de ta part."

"Ce n'est pas noble Granger, c'est juste pour rendre la faveur. Elle m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin et maintenant je peux la rembourser."

"Bien, je pense que c'est noble quand-même" insista-t-elle en lui serrant la main. "Alors ... c'était tous? Tu m'as inquiété pour ça?"

"Tu t'es inquiété."

"Tu avais l'air très sérieux."

"Je suis une personne sérieuse, Granger."

"Hm", elle fredonna distraitement. "Et bien, si c'est tout ce que tu as a dire, alors j'ai d'autres nouvelles moi aussi ."

Le front de Draco se plissa d'intérêt. "Devrais-je m'inquiéter?"

"Pas du tout. Je parlais avec McGonagall un peu plus tôt, et elle a décidé que les septièmes années allaient avoir l'occasion de retourner à Poudlard en septembre pour s'inscrire au NEWT et terminer leurs études correctement. J'ai décidé de revenir ."

"Vraiment? Et tous le monde peut revenir?"

"Oui tous le monde ."

Draco pencha la tête, examinant attentivement les nouvelles informations. "Pense-tu qu'elle me laissais revenir?"

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe. "Je ... ne pensais pas que tu voudrais le faire."

"Et bien, j'ai foiré les sixième et septième années. Je pourrais utiliser toute l'aide possible. Penses-tu que McGonagall me laisserait partir le week-end pour rendre visite à Andromeda?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non. Es-tu sûr de vouloir revenir?"

"Je pense que oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire. On a toujours pensé que je reprendrais l'entreprise familiale avec Lucius, mais je suppose que c'est foutu et vivre sur mon héritage ne m'intéresse pas ", soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Je pourrais aussi bien obtenir des qualifications pendant que je décide quoi faire."

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. "Regarde-toi, tu es très raisonnable."

"En plus, ça pourrait être assez sympa. Tu serais encore préfète en chef et je pourrai entrer dans ton dortoir pour que nous puissions ...

"Draco, tu es insatiable. Quoi qu'il en soit, McGonagall m'a déjà demandé et j'ai refusé. La dernière fois que j'étais préfète en chef, Poudlard a été presque détruit."

"Tampi il reste pas mal d'endroits a baptiser ici" Dit-il lubrique.

Il rit un peu, mais il mourut rapidement. Les Thestrals et les hirondelles avaient disparu au loin et un nuage avait navigué dans la course du soleil, jetant une couverture de ténèbres. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux dans l'ombre, se serrant un peu plus près l'un de l'autre.

"Qu'en est-il de tes parents?" demanda Draco. "Des nouvelles d'eux?"

"Pas depuis que j'ai parlé au ministère australien jeudi", dit Hermione, son ton sombre. "J'attends juste qu'ils me confirment un jour où je pourrai me rendre à Brisbane et tenter de restaurer leurs souvenirs."

"Nerveuse ?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains agitées. "Je ... je savais qu'il était possible que je ne puisse pas restaurer leurs souvenirs lorsque j'ai déciderais de les oublier, alors ... je vais devoir attendre et voir, je suppose."

Draco pouvait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Pour être juste, le sujet sensible a déjà été abordé à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers jours, et la lenteur du processus signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau à dire à ce sujet. Quand elle avait contacté pour la première fois le ministère australien deux jours après la bataille, elle avait pleuré, puis à nouveau pleuré, mais depuis lors, elle avait très peu parlé de ses parents, et il n'allait pas la pousser à en discuter plus que ça. De toute manière il sera là pour elle.

Le soleil se cachait toujours derrière cet épais nuage et une brève mais amère rafale de vent fit tressauter le corps d'Hermione avec un frisson violent.o Draco enleva sa veste de costume et la porta sur ses épaules, mais elle essaya de le repousser.

"Non, je suis sale", dit-elle. "Et tu dois porter ça encore demain."

"Ce n'est pas rien qu'un charme de récurage rapide ne résoudra pas", insista-t-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais porter un autre costume demain. Tu sais, quelque chose en jaune vif. Je pense que Snape aurait apprécié l'ironie."

Hermione sourit en tirant sa veste autour d'elle. "Comment te sent-tu à propos de l'enterrement de Snape?"

"Je ne sais pas, vraiment", avoua-t-il, son expression pensive. "Je veux dire, je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit, mais je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel contexte le situer. Nous n'étions pas exactement proches, mais il était toujours là. C'était un homme tellement étrange. Je pense qu'il est encore plus un étranger maintenant après que tu m'a parlé de son obsession effrayante avec la mère de Potter. "

"Tu a trouvé que c'était effrayant?"

"Un peu. Il était obsédé par une femme qui est morte depuis dix-sept ans."

"Ce n'était pas une obsession, c'était un amour non partagé," argumenta Hermione. "C'était un personnage dangereux et une tragiquement beau. Et je pense que faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un que tu aimes est merveilleux, mais faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas est probablement la chose la plus proche de la perfection que n'importe qui puisse espérer être. Quand Harry a expliqué tout ce que Snape avait fait, j'étais sans voix. "

"C'est parce que tu es une romantique, Granger," dit-il. "Mais, oui, j'ai certainement respecté l'homme et je sais ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et quand tu m'a parlé de ses sentiments pour la mère de Potter, j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a dit."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Je l'ai vu quand j'essayais de te retrouver pendant la bataille."

"Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais vu juste après la mort de Pansy, mais tu n'as pas parlé de quoi que ce soit qu'il ait dit." Intriguée, Hermione se pencha plus près. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Il m'a dit que je devrais être reconnaissant", expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme et contemplative. "Que je devrais être reconnaissant que tu m'aimes en retour."

"Je t'aime," dit-elle, radieuse. S'inclinant vers lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, oublieuse de l'expression légèrement contrariée et pensive sur le visage de son amant. En tapotant sa jambe, elle a ensuite basculé sur son poids pour se lever de son siège et a dit: "Allez, nous devrions revenir et -

"Non, Granger, attend un moment," se précipita-t-il, lui attrapant la main pour la maintenir immobile. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire."

Avec un regard curieux, Hermione se tordit alors elle se retrouva face à lui, sentant la gravité dans son ton."Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

"J'ai juste ... j'ai besoin que tu comprennes," murmura Draco avec hésitation, prenant une profonde inspiration. Et puis il a commencé. "Je ne serai jamais un homme qui te dit à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir, même si je sais que je le suis. Je ne serai jamais un homme qui te dira que tu es belle au quotidien, même si tu l'est. Et je ne serai jamais un homme qui te dit que je t'aime tous les jours, même si c'est le cas. Et c'est vraiment le cas, Granger. "

"Je sais que tu m'aime," dit-elle."Je te connais."

"Et je suis désolé de ne jamais être ce genre d'homme -

"Draco, ne…

"Non, Granger, laisse-moi finir," l'interrompit-il. "Je suis désolé de ne pas te dire ces choses, mais je te les demontrerais jusqu'à ce que tu me dise de ne pas le faire, et probablement même à ce moment-là je continurais. Et toi et moi allons inévitablement crier et hurler l'un sur l'autre, et nous allons dire des choses stupides, mais elles ne veulent rien dire. Ce que je te dis maintenant, c'est ce que je veux dire et c'est ce qui compte. Comprends-tu? "

"Bien sûr que oui", dit Hermione calmement. "Je sais que nous irons bien, Draco. Mieux que bien. Je veux dire, nous aurons plus d'obstacles et de problèmes à gérer dans le futur, mais le pire est passé et nous avons survécu."

Draco ne répondit pas, il la regarda simplement, mais il fut forcé de plisser les yeux alors que ce nuage tenace finissait par glisser hors de la trajectoire des rayons du soleil, libérant ainsi la lumière. il embrassa de lumière la chambre à la manière d'un vieil ami, illuminant chaque angle et chaque coin avec un éclat éblouissant, et la chaleur atteignit leur visage. Profitant de la lueur et se sentant complètement contente, Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, juste un petit baiser rapide pour savourer le moment presque nostalgique sur le siège de leur fenêtre brisée.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco prit un moment pour parcourir la pièce, se demandant qui habiterait ici et s'ils comprendraient la signification de ce qui s'était passé entre ces murs. Il se demanda s'ils glissaient sur les carreaux de la salle de bain, ou s'ils préparaient le thé à la manière moldue dans la kitchenette, ou regardaient les feux d'artifice par la fenêtre, ou liraient des livres sur le siège de la fenêtre.

"Allé viens," dit Hermione, brisant sa transe alors qu'elle se relevait. "Nous avons beaucoup de réparations à faire. Nous sommes ici depuis assez longtemps."

Avec un curieux sentiment de répugnance qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, Draco quitta la sécurité de son siège de fenêtre et suivit Hermione alors qu'elle quittait sa vieille chambre et se rendait dans le salon. Se tenant derrière elle, il se retrouva toujours à regarder autour de lui, étudiant attentivement le coin salon, cherchant plus de souvenirs dans les détails silencieux du dortoir. Au moment où il atteignit la porte, il avait scruté chaque pouce et tout l'espace entre les deux, mais il regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, prenant tout cela une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Et puis la chambre - leur chambre - était vide.


End file.
